Landing in the Wrong Place
by Sanriko
Summary: After receiving their friend's game in great excitement, two siblings play only to come across a glitch, sucking them in. Literally. Now, the two must survive on their own adventures, the references from the game being of little to no help. As the line between their reality and the game begin to blur, will the two ever get back home? Will they ever want or remember to?
1. Where It All Started

Thank you for choosing to read my humble story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Assassin's Creed...or the game...But I guess I can't be _too _greedy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**- _Where it All Started_

I never really saw myself writing these types of things. I mean, every time I came across a book that mentioned the word "biography" the back of my head would groan like the creak of a rusty beat-up trunk; in other words: I really find no interest in reading this genre. I love reading, don't get me wrong, I just don't find stuff narrated from a possibly old or dead person…stimulating. Which is odd since I really like history.

But now that I think about it, this isn't really a biography at all. More like a chronicle of sorts.

I'll tell you all about me if you want…on my death bed…or maybe when I go senile and old. But since I am not dying or old, right now my birth and childhood are none of your business (or really anything that I don't mention). Really, I'm a teenager. I don't want people telling their friends about the "precious moments" of my life as a kid. It'd be like my parents posting up my baby pictures on the internet.

…Putting all that aside, let's begin!

I recall having a conversation with my friends a while ago...at our prison...er, I mean, learning facility. It was known well for being "a beautiful school, full of encouraging teachers and enthusiastic students ready to learn"! Yeah, um…I don't know about you guys but it sounds more like _brainwashing facility_ to me. And I knew all too well that the majority of students were anything but enthusiastic. A student in a classroom would be more lethargic than a drugged sloth. I'm not even kidding (which is kind of sad if you think about it).

Our break was amazingly long enough to start a conversation (hugs and hellos included). After nearly 2 years in the school, we _had_ to get used to it one day. We sat in a lonely but loud corner where it faced away from the hallway of walking (and standing) people. Kristen was more than enthusiastic when I mentioned to her a subject I had accidently come across by a lovely chance of fate. It was enough to make us squeal.

We were shameless. Seriously. Screw the people who gave us weird side glances!

"Did you see the trailer for it?!" This was a very important question.

She replied with a huge smile of excitement. Both of us now looked as though we were prepared to jump up and down continuously, ignoring the confused and annoyed stares of the people around us. "OF COURSE!" It was the right answer to break open the door that was holding back the obvious excitement. Poor bystanders.

"I want to play it _so bad_." I whispered and a hopeless whine escaped as I mood-swinged into utter disappointment. I felt as though I was sabotaging myself from getting myself excited over a game I couldn't have. Probably never in my life time. The thought brought me to despair.

Buying it seemed impossible. I was a 15 year old teenage girl with no job, still dependent upon her parent's money. And it wouldn't be the game that I would require; it would be the matter of the game system as well. More money required. Both game systems were expensive and new and I knew that asking for such gems would only result in more disappointment and negative answers to make my request seem nugatory.

There was also the matter of my conscience. Even if by some awesome miracle, my parents agree to the request, I would not live with myself over the fact that I had made them pay such a sultry amount. It would make me feel unbelievably atrocious and worse yet: _spoiled_. I really despised people like that and would have hated to become one of them. Aside from that my parents' funds were limited as it was.

Kristen was sympathetic as she patted me kindly on the head. "It's alright. Everyone wants it too."

"I don't." Heather was sitting there, observant and quiet. She had no idea what we were talking about. My thoughts were confirmed further when she said: "I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"Yeah, I thought so." The only people, I thought, who wouldn't want the game would be people who didn't know what in the heck it was. That was the only sensible thing. The game was absolutely absolving to me as the sun was to the sky and earth. I felt so excited. It included history. And who didn't love the Middle Ages?

Our conversation was not important enough for the bell the die. It interrupted us as we started to speak once more and I glared in direction of the bothersome sound. "Darn you bell!" I shook my fist at it and turned to Kristen and Heather. "I'll have my revenge one day." I told them.

"Of course you will." Heather said, being suspiciously sarcastic.

"Okay, Heather. You just lost your living privileges!" I screeched as I pounced at her. She dodged me right on time. Darn it.

"Bye. Don't be late to class!" With that, she disappeared. She was right to run.

And with a hug from Kristen, I was standing in the hallway by myself. I sighed and strode to my 3rd period class, only a few seconds from where we were talking. I was not looking forward to class at all.

And since I am sure _you_ aren't looking forward to me quoting inaccurately from my teachers and their lectures, I'll just fast forward to the part when I'm at home and exhausted.

* * *

The cement had pounded back against the soles of my feet with more force than usual. I did not feel like standing at all and slumped towards the coach. My backpack lay about _somewhere_ reasonably close to the couch. _Maybe._

Right now, I really couldn't care about anything that happened at school that was school related. I realize how ironic that must be, but when I'm at home I really can't give a crap about anything that causes my brain to function too much. Home is my sanctuary.

It's basically the place I can count on being lazy to a large degree. Especially right at this moment when no one else was home but me.

I curled up in the couch and faced into the seat. I was waiting for my brother to come home until I actually did anything particularly action oriented.

My brother, Ryan, was two years older than me but even though we had our moments, we were close. I did everything with him. We shared a liking of games and movies and would geek out while our younger sister rolled her eyes at us.

My younger sister, Isabelle, was still in school. She was also 4 years younger than me. The youngest…and also the most spoiled of our family. She was also cunning. I was sure that her being aware of her being spoiled and using it to her advantage would not bode well in the future.

It was then that I realized that it was Friday.

It was now officially the weekend and there was absolutely NOTHING to do. And when I say "nothing" I mean the "sit on your butt and watch pointless TV shows" nothing. Well, it was either that or watching the blank screen…

I heard the garage door open and I took mental note that my brother was home. I forced myself to get up from the couch and tried to look like I wasn't just waiting pathetically for him to get home. "Hey!" I called out just as he came in the door.

My brother and I looked similar to each other, sharing the some of the same facial features. We were kind of tan, though not anywhere close to being "olive colored" or "dark". If I were to describe our skin, it'd be like coffee mixed with a bit of cream. We also shared the same dark brown eyes and dark blackish hair. It was like looking at an older boy version of myself sometimes- I almost find it creepy.

"Hey there!" He was always quite chipper. "Have any plans for the weekend?"

"Not really." I replied, thoroughly regretting that I couldn't say otherwise. I sometimes wished I could hang out with my friends more but felt too limited by lack of transportation. And I never really wanted to ask my brother to be my personal chauffer.

"Well, mom and dad just called me before I got home and told me they're out shopping and will probably drop by our aunt's house later." I calculated that this would probably give us numerous hours without parental guidance. Sweet.

But what were we going to do? We played all the games we had already. We only had a PS2…Being obsolete was kind of grating on my nerves.

My first reaction to my boredom was to eat something. Anything that tasted salty or sweet and good. This was a horrible habit at which was only kept in check by me going to swim club and working out there. I needed a distraction and the one I decided on was TV.

It didn't take long for two pairs of eyeballs to fall under the spell of the glaring screen. I wondered inwardly how people looked when they watched TV. Did we look blank faced and zoned out when watching something absolutely insignificant?

It wasn't long before the hours passed by in what seemed to be a blur. I realized I had gotten a bowl of the "snack that smiles back" goldfish and seriously wanted to punch myself in the gut if it didn't mean I would probably throw up.

One day, I was going to wake up with food in my bed. Fat. With a lot of cats surrounding me. I just know it. (I'm not sure about the bit about the cats being all that relevant, but it seems to fit in somehow.)

Before I knew it, a short haired cherubic version of me sauntered over beside the couch. Anyone who had not encountered her before would assume her to be like any other normal 11 year old. But she is far from normal.

She's returned from school because they wanted to cough her up as soon as possible, I'm sure.

_Oho, she may look cute…But deep inside, she's evil I tell you! PURE EVIL! Pure, tainted (as if that even makes sense) malice! Beware…_Her mind is an absolute enigma. The only thing you know for certain about it is the absolute malevolence that resides inside.

"Ryan, when are Mommy and Daddy coming home?" She asks the moment she knows she's captured my attention. Ryan and I exchange looks and then answered. "Who knows?" Then we were met with awkward silence.

"Let's play the PS2." This is not a suggestion.

"Sure, go ahead." My brother answers, acting as if it _were_ a suggestion. Without our parents here, the day ahead seems tedious, though full of freedom. Who knew that our freedom, after being so sought after, would be so dull?

Our sister wastes no time and immediately darts for the PS2 and sits down in front of the television, turning on the game. She has a possessed look on her face as she watches the opening for the game, the controller already clutched tightly within her grip. Already, one can see the determined look on her face, how serious it looks…But it's ridiculous and doesn't fit the young child, she's only serious when she wants to punish something…_someone._

But then again, she's playing Kingdom Hearts and that involves some killing…kind of. It isn't necessary killing when there isn't blood, is it? I mean, when you destroy them, they just fade and a little heart floats towards salvation. Little black shadows, that seriously have a depression thing going on, called "Heartless" or the white anorexic guys called "Nobodies", one would think their self esteem is at the bottom of the bar…maybe in the negatives.

"Were we ever slaves to the video games like that when we were little?" I ask watching my sister. She looks possessed.

"Of course not!" He replies patting me on the shoulder reassuring me. "Now, let's go over to my friend Anthony's house to play on his PS3."

I nearly roll my eyes. _Not a slave to the video games, huh? _But I can't help but take up on the offer until I realize one problem. "Who's going to watch Isabel?"

"Don't worry; she's occupied with her game right now." My brother, the idiot, doesn't realize the seriousness of the situation. We never leave her alone at home unless we _wanted_ a disaster to happen. And I also happen to know that with my sister's anger issues, she'll get into a tantrum from the game soon.

She once got angry at her Gameboy from playing _Pokemon_ and nearly threw the hunk of plastic at me when I tried to calm her. _I don't even want to think about what she does when she gets angry playing the PS2. _I imagined her relentlessly screaming and hitting the television while throwing the controller on the ground with equal vigor.

Realizing his mistake from my heated look he quickly thought up something with his brain. "How about Anthony coming _here_? He'll even bring the PS3 and his new games."

"Do you really think we could?" I asked uncertainly as I started playing with my sleeves. I would avoid inviting my friends over because of my sister's…odd personality. My neighbor, Lauren, came over once (she kept on bugging me to come over) and was freaked out when my sister started getting all excited and barking like a dog (it'd be best not to ask, even _I_ don't know why she did that).

Lauren kept on giving me weird looks, obviously freaked out. It was bizarre. Oh, and Lauren never came back (not that I blame her…at least she can have the choice…I live here, so I can't leave…and never come back…). Now, my sister asks why Lauren never comes over anymore…You _think_ she would know why…

"Isabel _will_ behave." My brother reassured me, though he seemed more like he was trying to reassure himself as well. My thoughts began to worry as I imagined the state of the house when we returned. _Not a pretty sight._ I turn back in just as he turns to my sister and says in a playful voice as though she were 3 years old. "Right, buddy?"- _What the flip?! 'Buddy'?_ -"My friend's coming over with a PS3 and some games so we can play together!"

Isabel's attention was caught immediately, her head turned towards us as she paused the game. Her character paused in midair from attacking the unfortunate prey. "You mean the _new_ PS3?! The one everyone is buying cause' it's awesome?!"

"YEAH!" Ryan even started jumping up and down with his arms in the air to over emphasize his excitement. _Sometimes…He embarrasses me so much…_ I wondered whether his sanity was intact. Or if he had one.

"…I _hate_ the PS3." She said fatally. Ryan's excitement deflated as my sister unemotionally looked away and continued with her game as though nothing happened. My brother's expression turns to a frown as he looks stunned and stone cold. I half expected him to crumble on the spot into ashes.

"I hate it too, but only because I want to play _Assassin's Creed_ and that's one of the only game systems for that game…" I said, walking to her and sitting beside her. I didn't dare to pat her on the back (I didn't want to lose it). I didn't dare to give her a look of sympathy or understanding (I didn't want to seem insulting...). But I _did_ give her a look of fear. She usually likes that. And I hoped that we would be able to swing into her favor since she held the game controller and was currently the ruler of the television (Yes, that was how we saw it). We wouldn't be able to do anything involving the television without her approval. I'm sure you must be noting how pathetic we are. Well, if you are then I must reply quite sternly, "Go read the past few paragraphs, dumbnut."

She paused her game yet again and looks at me for a moment as though considering whether or not this would be worth her time. _Her own sister_. You see where she ranked me on her importance list? Below her _game_, that's where! "Hmm, I heard that game was good…" Constantly researching on games, my sister was updated on the new games and systems like a major geek (If we wanted to survive, we wouldn't say that to her face…or if she was in the house) but with a tenacity of an evil genius. She only learns things if they are to her benefit.

Ryan smiled seeing what I was doing. "Anthony has _Assassin's Creed_! We could try it out!" He suddenly seemed cured of being petrified by shock.

My sister pondered for a moment (the longest moment I ever went through), while my brother and I held our breath until she finally, reluctantly, nodded. "Okay, we'll try it out. I think that there were some good reviews on that game." _And for good reason too._

It wasn't long until Anthony was at our door after my brother called for him to come over. When he came into the room with his PS3 and the _Assassin's Creed _game, I resisted the urge to snatch it from his hands. Instead, I long-sufferingly waited as he set the PS3 up. _Could he work any slower?!_

He finally finished setting up the PS3 and began the game. He adjusted his glasses and picked up the controller. "Who wants to try it first?"

_Oh! ME! ME! ME! PICK ME DARN IT! LOOK HERE! _But I said nothing. Instead my brother and I looked towards our sister who was contemplative on whether or not she should try the game. It was one of the most dramatic moments ever…and the most torturing. My brother and I knew that keeping her satisfied was the only way she'd behave and possibly not hurt Anthony. I only hoped she thought him too insignificant to waste her time on. Pathetic, I know, but if you had ever experienced any of her tantrums you'd realize, we're being weak for a reason.

If there was a good reason for being weak, this is it.

"Hmm… I think I'll just watch first." She sat on the couch, making herself comfortable. I could only stare at her for a moment as I sighed at her obvious laziness. But she didn't care; she was in the comfort of her own home, no need for her to put on an act.

"I'll try." My brother stole the moment from me as my eyes immediately blazed with anger at his thievery. _Heck no! I called it first! No fair! You no good, rotten, traitorous, ugly, pig-smelling, lazy, moment-stealing brother! DAMN YOU! _

That's what I wanted to say, but I said the _mature_ thing. "I hope you die on your first try." I gave him a death like glare. My hands itched to grab his neck and choke him sweetly but I managed to control myself. Senseless violence was not good in front of my sister…she was already dreadful enough. She didn't need to get any more ideas into her head than necessary.

My brother smirked as he reached for the controller and tried it out within his hands, it was obviously different from what we were used to. "I feel so loved." I prayed that since he wasn't used to the controller, he'd died within the first few seconds of the game…if that was even possible…

Maybe he could _accidently _get Desmond shot or something (even if the scenes we experienced were just him interacting with the Animus). Or run into an inexplicably placed and hidden weapon closet and drop everything on him…or maybe trip down the stairs into a conveniently placed box of thumbtacks. The possibilities were _endless_. I'm sure with my brother's brain capacity; he could manage to unwittingly crack a few cheat codes to cause himself to die.

Maybe I should keep dreaming…Or get my head examined or something cause' apparently I have issues. I'm trying to imagine ways on how Desmond could die in a few seconds so that my brother could become frustrated…That's a bit…ODD, isn't it? Poor Desmond…

"Hey why the heck is the screen black, it's been like that for the past few minutes and the PS3 has been on since Anthony turned it on…" I blinked out of my delusionary dream and glanced at the television. I sighed deeply and placed my hand on his shoulder. "The TV's not on, Ryan." He apparently hadn't pressed the 'on' button on the remote hard enough.

"Oh." He just sat there for a moment in his stupidity until he finally went up to the TV and pushed the "on" button, just in case. My sister, happily on the couch (how lovely for her, _we're_ on the floor) was laughing to herself after witnessing my brother's utter idiot moment. "_Idiot_!" She stated during her uproar, my brother fortunately only laughed at her comment saying, with a bright smile. "Yeah, I _know_!"

My brother's goodwill and attitude was just sickening sometimes, it was almost not possible to get the guy angry. That would be out of character for him; for as long as I have lived and known him, I had never seen an angry Ryan. Not once.

I wondered, looking at him, if I ever would find out what an angry Ryan would be like.


	2. Rocky Landing

**Alimah- **Your name is awesome! Aside from that, thank you for your encouragement. I appreciate it absolutely...And I sure hope I improve like you say! Glad that I caught your attention.

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. And that _sucks_ indeed.

* * *

**Chapter 2**- _Rocky Landing_

When you begin something you have been anticipating for a long time, you're filled with a sort of excitement that flutters inside you until the moment that you actually start. And there's an anticipation and expectation of what everything will be like.

Watching someone play a game is definitely different than actually playing it. I had no problem watching my brother, but I got a lot of moments of when I felt like I wanted to ask for the controller and play too…But looking at the determined and concentrated look on my brother's face deterred me.

To say that everything went smoothly on our first try would be overly flattering. Too generous, in fact. The real situation happened with a lot of struggling and a lot of confusion over the interrogation tutorial scene that shouldn't have been frustrating. How were we supposed to know that you shouldn't punch the living daylights out of the guy you're interrogating in public?...

Oh wait. I guess that _is _a little stupid when I put it out that way.

But I think another reason why I let my brother continue to play was his godly patience. No matter how frustrating things got from our obvious inadequate gaming skills, he'd just let out a short sigh, take a breath and continue again.

Watching my brother work the controls, it seemed easy enough and I was sure I could pick up easily when the time came but I began to realize the tedium that came with this game as we steadily progressed. I calculated that I would not be able to play more than 3 hours without getting too annoyed of my shortfall in terms of gaming.

The hours passed by faster than a dream and the dreaded hollow sound of the garage doors opening was heard faintly. Our parents had returned from their long day of shopping for things we may or may not need.

First, there was my father, who wasn't one to make entrances; often, he would just walk in, the loud creak of the door announcing his arrival. Then, our mother. She was a particular person, very silent and quiet amongst others and yet, quite demanding and controlling. One could say that _she_ was the one who made the rules of our house.

When she glanced to Anthony within our presence, a serene smile became glued to her face, her aura seeming, surprisingly to the rest of the family, pleasant and syrupy. She questioned on our overall day, how our sister behaved, if we were done with our work…the usual.

After all questions were answered, she escaped into the office room where she would watch some cliché Korean drama with the same plotline as any other drama including amnesia, some horrible disease, a forgotten relative, a love triangle and the very loved usually poor and helpless main character. Time and time again, she would speak to me on her input and complain of how the plotline seemed repetitive. It made me wonder why she wouldn't just _stop._ Speaking of which…

"I think it's time for all of you to stop now."

Three heads turned towards the voice, eyes widened and faces written with disappointment. "What?" I managed to mutter in disbelief. It had _only_ been a few hours; a few more never killed anyone.

My father was lenient, he was flexible, and we all loved him for it. But today, continuously glancing at the clock, he could only shake his head and answer no to our hopeless pleas. The clock read glaringly to us as being only 8:35 pm. I complained, "We ate dinner already…And it's the weekend!"

But my father would not listen. And we were forced to turn off the godly game with much hesitance. I was quite sad.

And so, with our heads cast downwards to the floor we muttered a sad goodbye to Anthony, apologizing for keeping him with us so late. Looking to us, I sensed he may have say something pitiful in us, it must have been saddening, for he then offered, "You guys can borrow the game, you know." Our hearts became lifted once more.

While my brother thanked Anthony continuously for this overly generous offer, I was debating on grabbing the whole game package from his hands and shutting the door in his face. Fortunately, I was able to control myself until he left and was past the driveway. _I thought he would never leave._

But it seemed as though our father was guarding the television when we returned. Again, he said no when we asked and I was beginning to inwardly question his leniency. It was when he suggested we go to sleep when I finally spluttered, "We don't need sleep, and it's not even that late." That was before I looked to the clock and noticed it was already a half an hour later since we last checked.

Caught within the chains of my own words, I fumbled and attempted to convince my father otherwise. To him, 9:00 pm was late for us, and he insisted that if we could, we would take the opportunity to rest ourselves for the following day where he would allow us to play. To me, it sounded like game rules for a child on their schedule. To my brother, he apparently thought it fair. And apparently thought it appropriate to suck up and say this out loud. "That sounds fair."

And so, we trudged upstairs, brushed our teeth to prevent the horrible decay, and went to bed in our pajamas like the wonderful children they expected us to be. I suppose I should have been grateful that our father did not bring our mother into the situation. But I was much too stubborn to be thinking anything as practical as that.

* * *

It was hours later when I woke up again and cautiously lifted the sheets from me and crept out of my room. Really, did you think I was going to behave and listen to the rules like some angelic fool? The game was much too tantalizing to bear. The thought was pounded deep within my skull by now, even when I was sleeping, I'm sure that it disturbed me. In fact, I don't even think I was able to get an hour of sleep.

The carpeted floor should have been easy to sneak over, but it was deathly quiet, the smallest sound might as well have been a bomb explosion. Every time a sound was made, I would freeze and prepare to run back to my room like a coward. I was not ashamed in the slightest. But the constant creaks from the _carpet_ floor were starting to bug me as I scaled those 21 steps down the stairs. By the time I reached the ground, I felt like I could scale a mountain or something. Fortunately, I did not have enough time and will to do something so impulsively.

I settled for inwardly giggling of my small victory. It was just as good. Until I entered the living room.

It seemed I was not the only one who had become slave to the screen. I grinned as I stepped forward, purposely making myself heard as my brother turned in shock, which diminished quite quickly when he noticed I was not our father nor mother. He spoke first, "What are you doing here?" He asked as though _I _was the one at fault, I could not escape the obvious grin the implanted upon my face as I replied. "What are _you_ doing here?"

We stared at each other momentarily as he muttered with a smile. "Touché." And so I sat myself beside him as we both became worshipers to the gory violence and splendor. In no time at all, we became almost oblivious to our silent surroundings and the time. Each new event excited us immensely; something minimal like mounting the horse became exhilarating. I'm sure if my brother would have just stopped running into people, it would have been a bit better to enjoy.

"What did those people do to you?" I asked as my brother continued to make Altair look as though he were drunk and with no obvious skill in riding a horse. Either that or Altair did not like bystanders. The pedestrians never had a chance.

"It's not my fault that they're in my way." He replied almost evilly. I glanced at Ryan for but a moment and then returned to the screen. This game was becoming a very bad influence upon Ryan's usual angelic demeanor. I decided it was for the best. And so, the people mauling continued.

An hour later, another problem occurred. "Why does it seem like I'm going around in circles…Didn't we just pass that same beggar like a few minutes ago?" My brother looked quite confused and helpless. I stared at the screen more intently for a while and answered. "Who knows? They all look the same to me." And so we continue on with our wanderings.

And so finally, the last problem occurred very suddenly. The shock was imprinted upon our faces as we stared at a very black screen. Seconds later, we realized that it wasn't a delusion, and the screen was _not _going to come back by staring at it. "We broke it!" I shrieked a bit too loudly as Ryan shushed me at the same time.

"Don't…" He went towards the PS3 in concern. "Don't be silly! W-we didn't break it, it's just…sleeping…?" He tapped it softly a few times as though to make sure. Apparently, it wasn't sleeping. It remained black.

"It's dead!" I nearly screamed as my brother nearly gagged me. I shook my head, cradled in my hands, staring at the blackness. All I could think was: _Anthony's going to MURDER us!_ Even when I also knew very well, Anthony didn't have it in him to do so.

"We must appease it!" I suggested quite desperately as I looked around the room. "It needs a sacrifice…" I hissed, my eyes landed on Ryan as he scooted away from me. _Anything _for the game. Oh, I was going quite mad.

"Don't be ridiculous." He replied to me, surprisingly in a calming manner. "Its not a god." He paused and looked at the PS3 again. Hesitatingly, he finally pressed the reset button to our dismay (we had gotten quite far, but didn't save) and received the white screen of death.

Well, I wasn't quite sure if it was really called that, but it might as well have.

The light was blinding in many ways, I did not have the intelligence to explain it then, and I still do not now. The blatant whiteness was as horrifying as the utter blackness, only it was as bright as- no, possibly brighter- than the sun. My eyes hurt when I looked at it, and even when I wasn't looking at it and _closing_ my eyes, it still hurt. We were enveloped and swallowed, victims who could not scream- who had no time to scream. For it all happened very quickly.

I did not even realize when it released me, for the place when I was placed was almost just as bright and I feared the same searing pain to my retinas. I was not really in the mood to go blind quite until I was old and senile (and preferably in my death bed). I found that my hands were covered about my head as I cautiously opened my eyes. There was no pain.

I smelled dirt. There was dryness to the air, a bright light from a sun, and languages the floated amongst the air like a jumbled mix of notes. This was definitely not home. But I still, in my disbelief whispered. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to stay up so late." I glanced around, awaiting my scolding.

And when it didn't come, I tried standing and looking about. It was a bad idea. Almost immediately, a headache from unknown sources erupted into my forehead mercilessly. I felt as though I were going to faint (with which I vaguely wondered within the deeper parts of my mind what the experience would be like since I never really fainted before). I sat down and leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths, but being careful to keep the noise level low since I was in no mood for attracting an audience.

During my hyperventilation, I listened. The languages were familiar, one having a sugared, flouncy kind of sound to it while the other was with strong syllables and resembled a dance for the tongue. _I'm sure I heard of them before._ But what was really bothering me was the fact that I heard no English within the mishmash and exchanges of foreign languages.

I attempted speaking again. "Ryan, if this is a joke, I'm not laughing." I was met with no answer.

Stranded in a foreign land (that I had no idea _where_), where it seemed as though English didn't seem commonly spoken (making me feel like a total idiot), and what was worse, I didn't even have a cell phone with me. I _knew_ someday my utter hatred for cell phones and cell phone lovers (I took this term very literally) would come to bite me in the butt.

Now, it was all a matter of trying not to panic.


	3. Ryan's Rescue

This chapter is a "Just so you know" chapter. Just so you know.

**Alyssa Raven- Thank you for your review, I was excited when I received it and I took your advice. I'm glad because I was worried that making this chapter from his sister's point of view would be too confusing...And I was right! Why don't I ever listen to my instincts?! O.O Anyway, I took her out now. Thank you for your time.**

Disclaimer: I still do not own Assassin's Creed...though at this moment I'm plotting on ways how I can.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **- _Ryan's Rescue_

While his sister was in that alleyway talking and reassuring herself, her brother was somewhere along the road, wandering…and he had no idea what he was doing.

And…He was nowhere near her…to her greatest displeasure (and his). But it wasn't his sister he was thinking about at that moment…He could hear the silent call his parched throat messaged to his brain. _Water…Where's the freaking water?!_

"Where am I?" He asked no one in particular. He thought he could see people in the distance…but he wasn't quite sure if they were real. Only a few seconds had passed and the sun began to feel hotter than before. Ryan felt himself lean on a rocky surface and scooted quickly into the shade.

He began to realize that he was in a canyon-like area, the rocky walls surrounded him as he sat down, looking up at the sky. He felt really pitiful.

Ryan worried that he'd soon start having delusions as the heat waves were seen undulating across the air.

Ryan could not think clearly as his mind was nearly taken over with the desire to drink water. It was his survival instinct that was driving him mad. If he did not have water soon, Ryan was unsure what he would do...Probably something crazy. Or pathetic.

(Probably the latter.)

He felt sweat trickle down his forehead but didn't bother to wipe it away. He was amazed at how warm it still felt even in the shade! Ryan wondered if he was only feeling so miserable from not being used to this kind of weather. _Hot enough to cook things on a sidewalk. _Ryan thought.

There were footsteps coming closer to him, but Ryan didn't look up until he realized there was a man standing in front of him. The man looked to be in his mid forties, Ryan noted as the man came closer, his skin darkened from the constant meetings it had with the sun.

When he began to speak, Ryan was vividly aware of the fact that there was not a single thing he understood that came out of his mouth. He seemed nice enough despite their obvious language barrier, and he looked understandably concerned.

"I'm sorry…have no idea what you're saying…" Ryan sat up straighter and attempted to look lucid. He groaned and realized how much he was failing when he couldn't bear to even _try_ to stand up.

The man had the grace to look briefly astonished before he took hold of senses and brushed whatever thoughts he had away. This was an odd occurrence to him, but not nearly odd enough. He then chose to speak to the boy in another language.

Ryan shook his head, filled with embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't study French." Suddenly, choosing to take French in high school seemed like it would have been a better alternative than Spanish.

He fully expected the man to just shake his head and then walk away. The sad excuse for a conversation would be put in the back of his mind and he'd forget everything by the time he returned home. Ryan waited for it as he looked down at his feet and the dirt. He _felt _like dirt.

But what happened instead…Ryan did not even anticipate at all. The man kneeled down in front of him and before his feet and took out a leather flask, drawing the eyes of Ryan towards it immediately. If he wasn't feeling so miserably overheated he would have crawled towards it like a famished dog for food at the dinner table.

Ryan restrained himself from snatching the flask away and gulping down the thing like a starved animal. He managed to look up at the man's face and studied him carefully to see…Well, he wasn't sure what he was looking for. Was the man playing with him?

But he saw the look in the man's eyes said otherwise. Especially when the man leaned forward with the flask, closer to Ryan's hands. Ryan couldn't contain himself as he took it like a precious gem.

He took special care to gulp down the water slowly. After those few precious seconds, the man gestured that it was time to move on, an amused expression glued to his face. Ryan sheepishly and hesitantly returned the flask, realizing that there was little left. "Sorry." He managed to choke out while the man laughed, seeming to fully understand while not.

The man took Ryan's arm as he helped him up. Ryan was left feeling perplexed when he realized he was actually standing, he could still feel the heat on his brow. He felt himself sway, but the man was quick to steady him. Ryan was unused to being touched to someone he wasn't familiar with and nearly flinched if he didn't feel so woozy.

The man said something, probably in relation to Ryan's condition and lightly touched Ryan's forehead. He murmured something while Ryan simultaneously offered in tired words. "I'm fine. I'm just tired and dehydrated."

The man didn't respond but supported Ryan from falling and seemed to be leading him somewhere. "Oh ok, where are you taking me?"

The man just continued to lead Ryan without a word.

"Hope you aren't planning on kidnapping me…and stuff." Ryan laughed nervously, but he went along with the man until he realized he was leading him to a horse.

They stood a few seconds beside the large animal before Ryan realized what the man was intending.

"I'm sorry, I can't-…I don't know how!" Ryan stammered in a way most unintelligent, forgetting the man wouldn't understand a word he said anyways. "This is just _not_ happening, man." He stepped back from the horse like it was a monster.

Compared to Ryan who was only half a head taller than his already short sister, the horse was gigantic. The beast snorted as it let out a breath and Ryan muttered something about being scared out of his wits. Ryan did not like horses. He was terrified of them and preferred seeing them on the television screen instead.

Seeing Ryan's skittishness, the man smiled cordially and laughed, throwing back his head in the process. Ryan felt like a cornered mouse and was glancing towards both the horse and the man. The man was patting the horse's saddle as an invitation but all Ryan could think in response was: _You can pat that horse all you want. I'm not getting on it._

"I don't like getting on things that are higher than me." Ryan took a couple more steps back. And then the horse grunted and he paused, staring straight into its dark soulless black eyes. "In fact, I usually don't _trust _things that are inhumanly higher than me. AND that also have the capacity to trample me. To _death_."

The man put his hands on his hips and probably said something along the lines of: "_Don't be ridiculous._" And probably some more stuff involving how weird Ryan was being…and also how much talking he was doing.

But the man's words were strangely comforting and, in his mind, Ryan could almost imagine what he was saying. His words were deciphered into a gentle whisper into his mind like a calming wave. He realized that this man wasn't dangerous. He couldn't be.

_Do not fear Amyl, he would not hurt anyone. Strong as he is. _He was offering a genuine smile of comfort. _Calm your mind and set it towards the task. _

The young man smiled uneasily, but for different reasons. Did he just mentally interpret the man's words in his mind? He felt mystified. It would be like an automatic translator in his mind was at work, dubbing everything in a way he could understand. (With bad lip syncing involved too, it seemed.)

Before Ryan could think about the odd occurrence even more, the world before him suddenly swayed, like a ripple in the water. He thought it was the heat playing on him but then saw his sight change before him again. Everything looked pixilated and fell apart to the sound of digital tones, only to quickly repair itself once again.

In his direction came a wave made of what appeared to energy, almost water like and it came swiftly towards him, hesitating not a moment. Ryan closed his eyes and expected impact but felt almost nothing. He opened his eyes in awe and noticed, surprisingly the sound of the city sounded…dissimilar…Yet familiar…Almost like he could understand what they were speaking. The flow of his home language all came at him and entered his ears, his mind picking up the familiar words.

It was only then that Ryan saw that the man and him weren't the only ones on this road.

A passing pair of servants. "Have you heard? The master intends on…"

A young boy. "Why must I always be sent on these tiresome errands?! I swear that…"

A woman. "Oh, I do hope for such a thing too! The color of the fabric is just so…"

Ryan found his head flipping from voice to voice that passed by him. Each person that just happened to walk by, his ears would follow in relief that they could understand. His eyes were wide in anticipation to figure out whether this was all just a delusion. He spoke without meaning to, "Maybe I'm imagining this…?" He couldn't keep the question from his voice as he whispered the thought to himself. But it was loud enough for someone to hear.

"Boy…Did you speak?" The man asked cautiously but then smiled as though it were all a joke. "I am not one for these games." His eyes were gentle and forgiving with which Ryan felt the burn of embarrassment, once again. Would he truly do such a thing? The fact that the man accused him, though somehow kindly, of such a thing made Ryan's skin crawl with guilt (though he didn't do it)…He might as well have accused him of a sort of treason.

Ryan shook his head vigorously, appalled and spoke more loudly than necessary. "No, I'd never do anything like that!" _…to anyone I don't know… _Ryan almost said but decided against it. "I don't know what happened, one second I don't even understand a word you're saying and then-POOF! I understand everything!" Ryan realized how idiotic and unbelievable this was all sounding and immediately shut up, blushing with bright frustration.

Ryan then started pacing, worried, distracting himself as he spoke again after an awkward pause. "I don't even know how I ended up on that road! It was like someone knocked me out and dropped me off!" He certainly knows how to keep his cool, doesn't he? His voice was growing frantic, he noticed, so he tried his best to calm himself. He drew in a deep breath and forced himself to look the man in the face, preparing.

The man wore an amused expression but then it faded as he realized the young man was serious (which rarely happens, if only he knew). "I see." Those two words bearing a conviction that was chilling.

"Boy, you shall come with me. I will watch over you until we find who would be so spiteful." His voice seemed to bear a sense of anger and grim feeling. Ryan felt grateful he was not the center of this man's anger, for some reason thinking this cordial man would have the ability to kill with ease.

Ryan almost corrected him, but bit his tongue to stop himself. He decided to let the man think what he wanted, as long as it wasn't _him _who implied it, he wouldn't be lying...right? Ryan felt a twinge of guilt, making himself look like the victim…But to tell the man the truth would make the situation worse.

The man would possibly consider dropping Ryan off to a nearby asylum.

"By the way, my name is Ryan." He said as the man helped him onto the horse, he didn't want to be addressed as "boy" anymore even though it was meant as a term of endearment. Lifting his body weight over the saddle and putting it on the horse, Ryan never felt so high.

He was already imagining his crumpled body on the ground. It was not pleasant.

"Thanks, I've never ridden a horse before." As if this wasn't obvious enough.

"Rye-an?...A most particular and intriguing name…" The man climbed onto the horse seating himself behind Ryan as the poor horse grunted in displeasure of the fact of now having to carry two people. But it was an obedient horse, _Amyl_, Ryan remembered was his name, and he seemed to take two people quite fine.

"Aren't we too heavy?" Ryan couldn't help but worrying, though Amyl seemed fine and unbothered as they moved along. He half expected the ill-fated horse to collapse in fatigue by the time they returned to the man's home.

Behind him, he felt the man's breath as he laughed again before answering. "Amyl is quite fine, my boy, he has carried heavier burdens." Ryan could sense the teasing tone as he patted Ryan on the head good naturally. If he could have, Ryan would have turned around and stuck out his tongue at the insult but only muttered. "I'm not _that _overweight." The man laughed again.

While they rode on, and Ryan's heart was racing from this rush of events quickly unfolding, he began to catch up with his racing thoughts. There was a lot. He was thinking about home. He knew all too well that _this _was not home. It was miles away…and probably centuries away!

And if they truly were transported into the game…then he was even a reality away! _I'm…how the heck am I getting home?!_

"You are quiet." The man noted gently, not really knowing how significant his observation was.

Ryan was taken aback with no idea what to say…except some of the truth. "I'm just worried…" Very _little _of the truth.

"…" Ryan had an inkling feeling that the man did not truly believe his statement as a silence followed, but it didn't take very long with the conversation to pick up again. "So you remember nothing?"

"The last thing I remember is…" Ryan tried thinking back as far as he could. "Waking up and freaking out like a little girl."

Nadir chuckled and patted Ryan on the shoulder. "But you kept a level head afterwards and managed to keep walking forward."

"I'd really appreciate that, thank you." Was all that he managed to say, but it seemed enough. Any more than that and Ryan would have been babbling like a fool.

"You seem of good heart, Rye-an…"He smiled but then his eyes grew dismal. "But I must warn you, since you seem oblivious of it, not all people are as kind and trusting as I. There are those who would seek to hurt you deliberately." His attitude had changed so quickly, it came as a surprise. Ryan would have jumped off the horse. His throat felt constricted as a temporary lapse of fear took him, the grim unfriendly voice of the man being alien. "O-okay, not everyone is going to be my friend, got it."

"Very well." The man perked up, his voice cheerful once again. He seemed satisfied and went on smiling as though it never happened. Again, the conversation seemed to be bright and joyful. "Now, Rye-an, perhaps you have not heard of this city- I can tell by the curious and amazed look on your face- But it was most remembered for the very stones it was built on, the man who had founded this quaint dwelling had a sort of a odd name, not many people remember but…" This man loved to talk. He loved to laugh. Ryan smiled with relief, knowing he would come to like this man.

The road was stretched and seemed almost endless. There was no scenery to gaze at along the way, since it all looked the same anyway; it was just dirt, sand, pebbles and more dirt. And sometimes the occasional boulder, rock and shrub. Ryan didn't remember the game area being so sparse and endless. _Is this a different way than the one that Altair took…?_

Ryan's questions came to halt when they started seeing more landmarks and vegetation. Though everything still looked dried up. When they got past a high stone archway, Ryan began to feel a sense of déjà vu and even more so when they continued on the path.

Especially when they began to approach a large gate, towering and made of thick logs.

"Where are we?" He asked quietly as they approached the entrance. He could not keep the nervous tone of his voice, any moment he felt as though they would be ambushed.

The man glanced back at Ryan filled with curiosity. "Masyaf…Have you not heard of it?"

Ryan felt a shock go through his head as he answered uneasily. "Um…no." Ryan felt his cheeks flush with unease because of the fact that he _did _know of Masyaf, he ducked his head and started at the back hairs of Amyl. "W-what's with the huge gates?" He tried to distract himself while also trying to cope with his lie.

Ryan felt the man stiffen at the question and for a moment there was silence, Ryan knew then it would most likely too prying of a question and silently cursed himself for questioning so. "Protection, my dear boy." Was all he said in the end, even though that information should have been apparent from the beginning. Ryan chose to ignore this and let it slide.

"Halt! Man, state your business." A guard garbed in white and dark grey walked forward, from his face, he looked young and close to Ryan's age. Ryan felt like he was going to jump from the horse again. They hadn't even walked in and they were going to get arrested!

"Makin, my boy, I've known you since you were but a babe! Is this the respect you show to a friend of your father?" The man addressed the guard with a scolding voice as though _he _was his father. Ryan noticed the man's "my boy" endearment being used and figured this was out of habit. He then wondered of the man's son…But wouldn't ask, knowing it would probably be too painful for the man to try and remember.

The man (boy), by the name of Makin, looked shocked as his eyes widened and he gaped for but a second. "N-Nadir, sir! Forgive me, one cannot help but be cautious. You must understand." He was apparently trying to make up an excuse for not recognizing the man...Ryan tried to suppress as smile as he coughed into his fist as a reprieve.

But Nadir laughed heartedly and waved the excuse away, being his normal and cheerful self again, he did-…or _could _not stay serious for long, it seemed. "Worry not, my boy, you are but a young fledgling now…Just remember to not be too hasty! Give Al Mualim my regards, will you not?" He said this quite loudly that Ryan nearly flinched along with the young man as he watched the others in the back listening, laughter in their eyes.

"Y-yes sir." He bowed graciously as his fellow guards quietly snickered at Makin's straightforwardness. Ryan tried not to look back as they passed, not wanting to make the guy feel any more embarrassed than he already did. When they were out of earshot, Ryan took the liberty the scold the old man.

"That's not very nice." Ryan commented, thinking back on Makin's discomfited look and immediately feeling sympathetic. Perhaps it was because they were close in age, but Ryan could not stand the thought of humiliation of a person. He imagined the poor guy would be teased constantly about that episode now.

"The boy needs to be taught a lesson now. If he isn't given time to correct his errors he shall grow arrogant...And that shall become most unbecoming..." He shrugged as they moved on. Ryan thought briefly about Altair and silently agreed, knowing where arrogance got_him_. But he still couldn't help but still disagree with _how_he taught him the lesson.

And so onward they went, safe within the walls of Masyaf… and near the residence of the assassins, Ryan could not help but note delightfully to himself. The thought excited him. "Rye-an, just you wait till you meet everyone." Nadir spoke with a twinkle in his eye, jovial as Ryan looked back at him and they dismounted from Amyl.

Ryan hadn't the heart to correct the man. He kept on mispronouncing his name.

Now, within the city, Ryan could see the fountain in the center of the courtyard like he remembered from the game and grew giddy as he strode over to it. But the man needed to keep going as he called to him, leading Amyl. "Come, Rye-an, we haven't the time to linger." Ryan hesitatingly left as his reflection in the water rippled away.

Standing next to the large and tall steed, Ryan still felt wary of the beast though he rode for hours on him. Ryan's opinion was softened, but he took great care in keeping a respectful distance from the animal. He imagined his sister would take to the large animal with adoring eyes and cry in glee. He chuckled and suddenly felt worried. Where was she?

Walking on the other side of Amyl, the old man looked over his back and saw Ryan's troubled expression. "You seem disturbed, Rye-an." He had began to use his name more often now, dropping the "my boy" business.

"I'm only thinking." Ryan smiled, to show him nothing was wrong, but could see the man was not satisfied. "Okay, you got me." He looked annoyed and muttered. "Amyl still scares the heck out of me." This was not a lie. But not necessarily the thing bothering him at that specific moment. However, the old man seemed to accept it as he smiled patiently. "I do not understand why one would feel threatened by Amyl."

Ryan groaned and replied as he threw his head back and stretched, trying to give his body something to do to rid himself of the strain from sitting too long. He wasn't used to riding, and the result gave him a large pain in his butt. Quite literally. "Just look at him, will you? He's humongous!"

"I shall take that as a compliment. Thank you." The man laughed as he continued walking on, his eyes closing briefly during that laugh in utter enjoyment. Ryan felt a twinge of annoyance, but it disappeared as he laughed too. He looked at Amyl and stared at the creature's large eye, big and black. It seemed to bear a sense of intelligence as it looked back at him. Maybe one day, he would start liking horses…or at least, Amyl.

"So, where do you live? And do you know a lot of people around here?" Ryan asked, again trying to strike up a conversation as he took a deep breath before exploding his questions on the unsuspecting cordial man. "Where are we going to put Amyl? Does he sleep in his own personal stall or does he belong to someone else and you're just borrowing? I don't find that very likely, you seem close to him."

Nadir smiled, amused, as though this was to be one of his most interesting decisions ever made: Bringing this oddball of a brother to his home was going to change his life entirely. He answered the questions patiently and cheerfully, finally glad that he had found someone who seemed to almost talk as much as him.


	4. The Wrong Place

**Hedwig The MilleniumOwl- Thank you for your kind review, I really appreciate it, it just inspires me! Yeah, Makin's name...I was worried people would be thinking that. O.o**

Disclaimer: I still do not...and never will...own Assassin's Creed...But does that stop me from trying?! NEVER!

* * *

**Chapter 4**- _The Wrong Place_

"There's nothing to worry about." I was still trying to persuade myself. "Just go and try to find someone who'll help, borrow a phone, shout at my brother, and have him pick me up…simple." I laughed anxiously in a desperate attempt to calm myself. But, of course, it's easier said than done. My calming down session resulted to me being in a panicking manner; I was close to hyperventilating.

Slowly peeking around the corner of the alleyway, my eyes glimpsed what did not seem familiar to my regular surroundings. It was like I accidently stumbled into a reenactment or maybe a set for a movie. But it was much too good for that. In fact, the _smell_ was quite convincing too- sandy and coarse. You'd think that even though it was a reenactment, people would still have a sense of hygiene.

A lot of people passed by me without so much as a glance, busy and talking amongst themselves- they seemed very good at this_. _In a way, I felt comforted by their animosity towards me, but also very irritated. I was kind of expecting someone to yell out to me about my clothing or that I obviously didn't fit in to this scene. Any moment, some crazed director would yell "_Cut!"_ and shout for his bodyguards to haul me away from the set while I apologized profusely.

Unfortunately, from what I saw as I looked around, there was no crazed director, no camera, and no stand by bodyguards (for which I was strangely not happy about). No one and nothing which would give me a reprieve or reassurance of the 21rst century; I began to panic some more. _What is going on here?_

Usually, for a history fanatic like me, this would be beyond a gold mine. It would be _platinum_. The sights, the people, the surroundings, the atmosphere- all of it was so convincingly _real_ as though I was sent back in time. But of course, I could not let myself believe this or I would be close to losing my mind with the vicinity of an unknown area. Versus being at home where it was perfectly fine to lose my mind.

A young woman wearing the traditional headdress of her culture passed by me in a hurry like most of the people of the area; her face covered in a manner like most married women were. Close by, was an able bodied man whose great form described the word: huge, I assumed (with probably great accuracy) that he was her bodyguard. _It's now or never._ I took a breath and attempted to ask for directions. Surely if this were a reenactment (though a very good one) they could afford to be out of character for a _few_ moments.

"Um…" I rose my voice as I followed her cautiously. "Excuse me!" The bodyguard turned and noticed me first, a ragged scar tracing down his cheek was revealed and his face seemed menacing. I gulped; _He looks like he could kill just by looking at you. _My eyes trailed down to his hip where a threatening looking sword hung, perfectly at ease. _Not that he needs it._

The woman slowly turned to me, her eyes showed annoyance which did not reassure me at all as I attempted to spit out what seemed like a stupid question to me now. "Um...Do you know where I can find some help? I'm lost and-…" The woman looked surprised, then annoyed again as she whispered a few words to her bodyguard in a way that wasn't very secretive. She spat a few words at me as though _I_ was the one who insulted her; words that were foreign to me (fortunately). Then, she twirled and went on her way. _What a peacock!_

"Gee, thanks lady! Thanks A LOT!" I yelled towards her sarcastically. But then the bodyguard turned and gave me a death glare which shut me up. I was fortunate that he didn't decide I was a threat. But now, I felt even more confused, it seemed as though she didn't understand me.

I anxiously scanned my surroundings for someone else, someone who would understand…and speak English at least. But it turned to be the other way around when a lady, a beggar to be exact, found _me_. _Oh no, not now. She better not-_

"Please! PLEASE! Daughter…hungry. So hungry, no money, we poor! I sad for daughter…PLEASE HELP US! Help! Help!" She grabbed onto my shirt, bawling. _Why does this seem so much like_ Assassin's Creed_?_ Sure, the dialogue was a little different but...There was an instant familiar feelings that refused to back down.

_ No wait, did I…No! That's impossible…_ I turned my attention back to the horrid woman, she was pretty strong for a beggar, and stuck to me better than super glue. She was like a tumor. A normal person would have felt sorry for her. I was just annoyed.

"Please, please, need help, kind lady! Son ill, very sad! Please!" _She has officially overused the word "please" and now, it's no longer polite- just annoying!… _She was like a tumor that could talk.

"Husband dead!" She wailed _she _was the one who was dying. "Help us! Please! No home, no money! Is cold! We poor!" She kept on repeating the same thing. _…That's it, I can't take it anymore. _I was about to lose my temper on this woman; enough was enough! And the fact that she was grabbing on to me tightly immediately took out the solution of simply walking away.

I mocked gasped and looked at her wide eyed as if I just noticed her. "You too?" She practically walked into this punishment.

She looked at me confused and I smiled kindly and explained. "Oh, you see, My husband is dead as well and my children were separated from me and are working as slaves…" I began to sob horribly as I wailed- people passing by giving us wary looks. "All I have left are the clothes on my back, every night I cry myself to sleep in some alleyway from the agony and pain of an injury I was born within my heart."

Oh, but ladies and gentlemen, that is not all! "They say I have only 10 years left to live and are surprised I survived this long. And at times I feel as though I have bones made of glass and skin of paper that I can barely move without pain coming to me so suddenly, I nearly die each time…" I ended the performance with a wistful sigh and inwardly grinned at the obviously large lie I had told.

The lady stared and gaped as though I was crazy. Perhaps she was right, perhaps I had gone crazy. What a shame and pity I was past the point where I could not care anymore. She soon started backing away nervously when I looked to her again and sprouted the genius question. "Will you not help me?" I whimpered as she began to shriek and run away; stumbling as she went.

An inner voice noted to me that she probably did not believe me. Oh well, at least I had gotten rid of her. But who's to say _she _wasn't lying as well? _If you're gonna lie, at least make it interesting. I mean really, it's more entertaining that way._ But messing with the beggar woman didn't exactly help my situation. _Amusing_, but not helpful. I was back where I started, lost.

"What is this? A young child unaccompanied? Why, this will not do."

I turned towards the voice in curiosity to check to see if the guy is talking to me. He is looking at me, elderly, he is garbed in black robes, and he is wearing what he thinks is a friendly smile. I immediately label him a pedophile. Must be my spidey senses.

_Is he talking to me? _I looked around to make sure. And just for good measure I asked, "Are you talking to me?" I pointed to myself to emphasize the point. A part of me should have been glad that he spoke English but…I just couldn't let go of the fact that this guy had a sort of dark aura around him.

"My child, are you alone?" He nodded and smiled patiently. There were guards around him, waiting on him. _He must be an important guy._ They tried to be inconspicuous, looking around the area, sitting and drinking, but I knew they worked for him. It was obvious by the way they stole glances at him as a dog would constantly pay attention to its master.

Now, the fact that he was questioning whether or not I had company now gave me reason to label him as both a pedophile AND a kidnapper. Maybe it was wrong of me to think so of this old man, I barely knew him after all. But, again, that dark aura just wouldn't cease as he seemed much too nice for his own good. And why did he need all those guards? The truth began to sink in dangerously.

I tried to stay composed, knowing that he'd make a grab for me the minute he sensed my panic. I half expected him to ask me if I wanted to have some candy or to take a ride with him on his horse. _Creepy old guy, doesn't have a life and has to ruin other people's…Ooh, I see how it is you blankity blank blank bad word!_

"No, I'm waiting for someone." I hoped he would just give up already…but he didn't.

"Who would be so negligent as to leave a young girl unaccompanied?" The man tried to crease his face into worry, "Will you accompany me? I shall watch over you until your friend returns." For some reason, as I observed, his worry seemed true to the heart, but I could not trust this man. Young girls who went off with old creepy men were usually never seen again. And here, I don't think there would be people posting "Missing" signs with my face on them. Here, no one really cared or knew about me.

I attempted to throw him off again."S-sorry, but I don't really think that's a good idea." I tried to calm myself, desperately wishing he'd just LEAVE. Already, I could tell, the conversation, though casual, was not heading in the right direction.

The man frowned unhappily. "I was afraid it would come to this…" He motioned to the guards as they all became rigid and stood up. _Oh no. He's not sending out his lackeys on me is he?_

The guards advanced towards me menacingly. _Apparently…he is._

My legs nearly tripped over themselves as I stumbled to get my feet moving. I don't think my mind was convinced of this being a reenactment anymore. It was much too frightening.

A man with a cart full of yellow and natural looking yams passed right in front of my line of running. And I nearly ran into him…_nearly_. He yelped in surprise as he cursed me for my clumsiness as I in reply, permanently borrowed one of his yams. He stopped where he was and shook his fist at me, behind him, I saw the guards still in pursuit, glaring at me. I waved at them across the wave of people and ran off.

Apparently, when the streets are so crowded, you can't really see everything that isn't the average human height. You know, like baskets, sheep, children….carts full of yams. The guards in their haste…literally ran into that one. There is a lesson to be learned here, children. Look before you leap. Or in this case, "watch where you're going" as quoted from the very angry yam seller.

The yams flew everywhere. Poor yams.

I nearly laughed but it was swallowed by my fear much too quickly. I kept running until finally I saw an inconspicuous alleyway and ran into there. That was when I bumped into someone who grunted in annoyance. He stiffened, and I felt scared he was going to stab me or something. _Please spare me! I'm too young to die! _I didn't even know who he was but he gave me a chilling feeling as though he killed people before.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking down and speed walked away, hoping he didn't get a good look at my "unusual" clothes and get wary. _That's probably what made me a target for that creepy man in the first place…Bummer, I love these clothes. They're comfortable._ Before he was out of sight, I managed to glimpse the pure whiteness of his clothing.

I fished out my "liberated" yam from my sweatshirt pocket and bit into the unappealing yellow skin and raw flesh. It was sweet, but I was unused to eating it raw, usually my mother would cook, boil and sometimes steam it. But like they say, "Beggars can't be choosers." It made me miss home. _I wonder how they're all doing…_

"Please! Miss, help me!" My happy thoughts were never finished as someone chose the perfect time to interrupt them. _Please, no. If this is another beggar I'm gonna-_

"My wife is terribly ill could you not spare some money? Some food?" He stared hungrily at my yam as though he was going to snatch it from my hands and eat it. _NO! __**MY**__ YAM! I stole it fair and square! _I stopped questioning how that merchant was able to manage to import yams in an area where yams were just not...normal.

Because, you know what? When you're faced with beggars, you don't have time to think about things that should make sense.

I sighed and gave him a piece of my yam just to get rid of him. He grinned appreciatively and gobbled it up speedily in seconds. _So much for his "wife". _I tried to walk around him, but the jerk face wouldn't let me. He was persistent, and it showed clearly on his face.

"Please, could I have some more?" _Good god, just leave me alone! I wouldn't care if you were handicapped __**and**__ blind now go AWAY! _It was like a really bad reproduction of _Oliver_. _Please, sir, I want some more._ And instead of a cute little boy, it's a grown grimy man with no shame.

"Stop bothering me and leave me _alone_!" I said a little too loudly. I suppose it was the heat affecting me, I was unused to the humid weather, and it made me easily cranky.

He grabbed my arm a bit too tightly (for some reason, the beggars are all stronger than they look). I could sense his desperation as he pulled me towards him and his repulsive smell. "Please…I haven't eaten in days!" _You just ate a few seconds ago, you idiot!_

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" I cried as I clawed at him to let me go, pushing at his face, his hands, I attempted to twist out of his grip. During our struggle, I got a bit too close than necessary a few times and accidently inhaled his dead rat smell. _I feel like I'm going to puke…_

The clatter of metal and footsteps approached and I panicked as I realized we may have drawn attention to ourselves. Over a piece of yam. How was I going to explain this to the officer? I barely registered the sound of an abrupt revolting clunk sound and I was then grabbed and hauled over someone's shoulder brusquely. And so my view of sight became limited to seeing only some man's backside. Something I could have lived without. _What the-?_

I served around, looking about just as my captor raised his sword above a prone body and imbedded it within the center like a pincushion. The beggar was there, on the floor, his life blood seeping from a wound on his head and chest, staining the dirt ridden ground with his eyes staring lifelessly up towards the heavens, in mid prayer. I stared in horror, for this was my first time witnessing blood; a blow delivered so cold-blooded and swiftly. It was not awesome like seeing Altair stab some guy in the neck…it was much more solemn and nauseating.

Even from watching the many gruesome and bloody, PG-13 and R rated historical war scenes from certain movies, I found this was all too real. If I was not convinced that this place was real before, my mind and eyes believed it now. And to imagine _children_ would attend _hangings _and _executions_ as though they were a source of entertainment! What sane parent would allow for their child to witness _that_?!

"Why did you kill him?!" I didn't even know who I was talking to, but I didn't care as I uttered out the words with a loud vehemence. The beggar may have been at idiot, but he was hungry, and I would have probably been in the same situation (a few days from now, most likely). "You didn't have to kill him! He didn't have to die!"

The man carrying me merely grunted in irritation. "You wished for him to hassle you?" He did not agree with my argument obviously, but then, I would have been surprised if he did. What was I expecting? This is a brute that has most likely killed countless times without losing a wink of sleep. He's a murderer with authority, and that just _sucks_.

"That's not the point you **idiot**! You killed an innocent person's life! Don't you feel guilty at _all_?!" I started hitting him on his back, hanging. I still felt the need to argue with him anyways, someone needed to teach this guy a lesson.

"Heh, you need not care for my conscience. I have gone past the point in which I feel guilt for those whom I kill." He laughed bitterly as he began moving; I felt the blood moving to my skull uncomfortably. "In fact…" He paused dramatically and glanced back at me, catching my eye. "I enjoy it _immensely_ now!"

I looked back at the ground and his backside, preferring to look there, as he laughed uproariously. I imagined a burning torch being stuck into his bottom as I sweltered from the heat and my own anger.

"Antoine! Cease your squabbling." _Oh no, I recognize THAT voice. _Both the guard and I stiffened at the creepy guy's voice. I could hear his soft, ghost-like footsteps approaching as I felt a shiver go up my spine. I didn't want this guy _anywhere_ near me. They'd have to lock him up in a metal box, in a strait jacket, and pop him five countries away before I could get comfortable.

The creepy guy came to me and looked me in the eye, as he gently lifted my face to him. I felt repulsed that the wrinkly hand (though gloved) of that _thing_ was touching me. "Child, I do not understand why you chose to run. I am here to _help_ you." He looked at the beggar's corpse in repulsion. "You see this?!" He suddenly grew passionate as though he was going to preach to me. "He was intending on raping you and yet you are ungracious enough to still try and run from me when I only try to assist you!" _Lies._

I hated this man even more as he insisted on twisting the story around just to make his self look pious and saintly. To use the dead beggar to purify his image as though I were a naïve child; was he mad? Did he realize I had witnessed the death and that _he _was the main cause for it?

I chose not answer his outrageous comment and stared at him stony-eyed. He knew very well what he just did, and I wasn't going to acknowledge it by getting my words involved with his. I hoped he'd get assassinated. I hoped the person cooking his food would have the sense to put poison in it. I hoped-…what was I doing? I was hoping for another person's _death_!

I decided I would ignore him as I stared at the interesting ground. For now, it would be good for me to try and calm down.

He sighed, realizing that I had absolutely no intention in talking to him. "Very well," He turned to the guards, "Take her home." Those three words did not help with calming down. My heart began panicking as I feared the man carrying me (just recently discovered Antoine) would discover and mock me for it.

I gulped, not knowing where "home" was and fearing what these men were going to do to me.

* * *

Ooh, it's getting exciting...Thank you for your time in reading.


	5. The Looney Bin

Hmm...I've been finding that writing this story is a great release for my pent up inspiration...which is apparently for writing...Darn it, where in the world IS my inspiration for drawing?! I swear, I take my eyes off it for a second and it runs off!

I only hope I depicted Garnier de Napolouse correctly...and the man who has his legs broken. I gave him a part in the story because I always feel like there's no such thing as a "side character". I feel that it is important to point out that there is no such thing as a small part, for every person within the game plays a part, even if they don't do or say anything important. A crowd is made of people, so without the people there wouldn't be a crowd...Please, go on with the reading and the scoffing and the complaining...You know you want to. Advice is appreciated.

Disclaimer: Once again, I must painfully note that I do not own Assassin's Creed. But right now I am plotting on how I can: It involves mind controlling substances, shampoo, and a gift basket...

* * *

**Chapter 5**- _The Looney Bin_

You know, there was a time when I figured I would end up in a asylum. You know, with bulky men in white hauling me away, my body sedated as they throw me into a van. Wait, I'm making it sound like a kidnapping..Er, anyway, as much as I expected myself to end up in a mad house…

_I didn't expect to be put in one at the age of fifteen!_

Their "home" did not look at all welcoming. It had "depression", "dejection", and "misery" written all over it. _All they need is a bunch or Barney or Dora the Explorer posters and then I'll really be depressed._ It also didn't calm me that I heard people moaning and crying once we got inside. People were weeping to themselves and I saw some were just lying down and whispering to themselves as though they were too feeble and praying for god to take them. Their clothes all were worn out and many of the men were barely wearing anything. It was appalling, and I wanted to look away, but found that I couldn't.

It was almost like they had no fashion sense…I mean, I know guys don't care about how their house looks and all sometimes but…When you have wounded people sitting in your hallway moaning like they want to die- You have to take the notice and realize, something's up!

Take the initiative or something! What happened to insurance? A hospital?...Is there even a doctor here?! _Unless_…Oh crap, the crazy guy's the doctor?! _Oh crud. Does he even have a license?!_

I tried to release myself from the guard's vice- like grip again as the thoughts rushed like a storm through my mind as I observed my surrounding in revolt. I thought of the dead beggar again and felt like I was going to lose the yam I had borrowed to eat only minutes ago.

We heard a man outcry, "He's MAD! He shall KILL us all, please _help_ us!" When I say "we", I hope you realize that it was loud enough for the _guards_ and me to hear. What was the idiot thinking?! Hadn't he heard of silence?! You could hear the padding of the man's feet across the stone pavement going into the courtyard; he was running away…but from what? There are solid rock walls around us…

The "saintly" man did not look surprised to hear someone trying to escape and sighed as though he had to deal with this kind of thing every day. _Should I be surprised that people are trying to run away? _He motioned for the guards to go after the man, which they did in a bored manner as if the whole thing was getting too repetitive, a routine.

I was thrown down in a discourteous manner which I didn't bother to protest, knowing the guy, Antoine, wasn't going to give a damn. Besides, I wanted to follow them to the courtyard; I wanted to know where this place was…It was all strangely recognizable. In the deep part of my mind I desperately searched for a memory that would connect to this situation, the surroundings.

I silently followed the guards and stole a peek into the courtyard where the man was causing a commotion and very quickly a crowd began to form around him like an impassable fence. But not for the guards. "Please, HELP US! The man is mad; he's going to kill us all!" The guards were on him in less than a second, restraining him for the creepy dude to lecture. _Oh god, this is all too familiar…Is this the part when they break the guy's legs?! No! I need to do something…_

But I didn't move, I felt as though my feet were weighed by lead. I knew there was nothing I could do, I could only watch. _Five guards against one girl…Yeah, not even outnumbered, it's more like overkill._ My mind felt numb, I felt that I should look away and protect what innocence I had left. To shield myself from unnecessary pain or horror. But I looked on.

"My child, how often have I told you? Have I told everyone? I only wish to heal you." The creepy guy spoke soothingly, persuading. Or at least he was trying very hard to be. The fact that he called us his "child" creeped me out of my mind.

But the man wouldn't hear any of it, he shook his head briskly. "No, don't lie to us! You will kill us all-…" Within my head, I agreed with him. The guy was mad, he didn't know what he was doing…No, it was worse. He _thought_ he knew what he was doing. Working with a confidence to that of a pro but with the quality of an amateur.

One of the guards interrupted him by bonking him on the head and laughing in an uproarious manner. "Kill eh?! Best watch your tone, else you'd be receiving treatment so 'orrible you be wishin' you was dead!" He spoke in a heavy French accent as his companions laughed along, guffawing like idiots and taunted the poor man. I was tempted to jump out then.

I clenched my fist vehemently, I felt my nails dig into my palm, it hurt, but I needed something to restrain myself from running out there and punching the guards in their fugly faces. _**Idiots**__! That wasn't even funny! Are you guys, __**blind**__?! Your boss is a crazy PSYCHO!_ That was all I could do, send them mental words through my mind to them. Words they wouldn't hear anyway.

The creep didn't even bother stopping the guards' taunts and harassments as he looked the other direction as though he didn't notice. My mental comments increased…And kind of went to the R rated section. For your sake, it'd probably be best not to recall them.

Finally (after what seemed like forever), the mocking and jeering ceased and the creep spoke again, "Be wise, my child, do not try to escape again," He directed his attention towards the guards and who then stiffened, noticing his eyes on them. "That is adequate; escort him back inside to his quarters to… think over his actions." He waved them away and headed my direction.

Apparently he noticed that death like glare that I was giving him throughout that abuse. Either that or he heard my inappropriate detestable thoughts…hmm—No, he'd be furious looking if he heard what I called him. So I guess it was the glare.

I just stood there giving him a frosty intent look to show him I saw everything that he did to that man, I was hoping for him to give into guilt…But that was too much to ask. _He's already convinced himself in his mind that what he's doing is right; it's pathetic to even look his way. I wouldn't even spit in his direction._

He glanced at me for a moment as I continued giving him a hateful glare. "My child, do not be riled, I am only doing what is obligatory." _Oh yeah, trying to use big words to confuse me…Not going to work buddy! _It took a lot of effort for me not to shout/scream in his face. Sometimes I just surprise myself; I never knew I had this much self control.

"If you _really_ cared for him…for any of us, you would let us go." I retorted, my rage threatening to take over. I gritted my teeth as I awaited his stupid answer, something that involved excuses and how he's innocent and all that.

He gave me a cheerless smile as the age seemed to show more on his face, the gray hairs more noticeable. "Yes, I suppose so…" He looked up in the sky mournfully as though contemplating some endless anonymity, "but if I were to do so, my children would be harmed by the dreadful things outside." Okay, when he called us his "children" again, I couldn't help but argue back.

"We _aren't_ your children. Some people here are grown men and women; they can take care of themselves can't they?" I asked tolerantly, trying to resist the urge to punch him. I felt a sense of déjà vu from what I had just said…Where had I heard it before? But I shook off the thought easily as though it were dust.

For a moment he gave me a tempered look as though irritated, but it quickly diminished, his anger seeming to only fade away in steam. He spoke monotone and bleakly, "I fear, my child, you know nothing of which you speak of." He went off in some other direction, but by then, I didn't even care where he went anymore. I wasn't going to get any answers from this guy, he had no intention of helping us…The real way.

He left me and my anger unsatisfied. _Not even fair, I didn't even get a chance to punch him…_ I was a little shocked at my passionate fury, I never remembered a time when I was so angry. Angry enough to hurt someone with no guilt. In fact, I felt like the guy need to be knocked to his senses (if he had any) quite literally.

Then I heard something which incensed me more; the guards were heckling at the man…_again_. This time, I couldn't hold in my fury as I stomped over in the direction where I heard their incoherent babbling. _Don't they have anything more worthwhile to do? Like maybe jumping off a building or running through a knife?!_ I realized that the only thing holding me back was the crazy guy in the first place; he had authority around here so I wasn't stupid enough to do something reckless when _he_ was around.

_Heh, it's kind of funny. It's almost like I'm more frightened of the crazy guy than his trained and clearly-stronger- than-me guards…I seriously need to get my priorities straight…_But even when I was thinking this, I still strode straight for them. Into a most likely suicide.

I found the man backed up against a wall against the five guards, Antoine at the front like some leader, he reminded me of one of those bullies you see in those very cliché teenager flicks. "What bothers you now?! Are you not intending to preach?! Well?! Preach! Something you cannot say in front of my companions and I? Well?!" The man cowered, his arms trying to desperately shield from the mocking. They continued with their jeers, so I guess it wasn't working very well.

A growl thundered in my gullet, predator-like as I took a few steps forward into the open where they could see me."HEY YOU JERKS, STOP IT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, feeling the strong vibration in my throat. The guards and the man looked towards me, their expressions between amusement and curiosity. The man was just petrified, his wide eyes looking towards me as though to will me to run away. _So now what…?_

A smart person would have cursed their idiocy for shouting out that moment and run like Freddy Krueger was chasing them down. Unfortunately for me, at that moment, I wasn't being very sensible…or _smart_. I just wanted to stop the bullying. I hated bullying, it really ticked me off. And aside from that, bullying was a thing that you were supposed to get over in school, that fact that was happening here only made me see Antoine as a dim-witted middle school boy. With a weight problem.

Oh, now that I think of it, which was probably the reason why I felt so _inspired_ to pick a fight in the first place. With 6 guys who are obviously taller and stronger than me. Oh god, me and my delusions…

I sauntered over to them with a furious light in my eyes, which the guards and the man seemed to notice as they fidgeted anxiously, unsure of what to do. I stood in front of Antoine, giving him an intimidating look (or what I hoped was intimidating). _Good god, he's tall…Erm-… _"Look you!" I pointed at him. "Just who do you think you _are_?! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" I know, the line is SO overused, but like I said, I was being very delusional at the moment.

"And who might I find someone of my size?" Antoine looked at me, amused. To him, it must have seemed like a joke. A young teenage girl at least a head shorter than him, "challenging" him. He looked like he was going to start laughing in my face like a buffoon. His lackeys behind him didn't have the self control or respect to not laugh/snick/snort at me.

It was like we suddenly had farm animals in the asylum. Heh, I know, weird eh?

Of course, at that moment wasn't really caring about how I was looking to him. I only remember his smile, it was mocking to me that I was even more encouraged to hit this guy. Knock a few teeth out…maybe run for my life after I point and laugh in _his_ face.

I gave him an ill-behaved look which would have made my sister proud and kicked him hard in the shins. "AH!" He exclaimed and from reaction, grabbed his ankle, bending down, to his chest. And guess what? He was just about my height..._I suppose it'll have to do. It's close enough…_

"Oh look, someone your size!" I gave him another impish look as I saw him slowly register what I was about to do. "Down goes the abnormally tall guy!" And with one finger I pushed him on his forehead which led to his falling over. He looked shocked at that moment, his eyes wide, looking at me with an odd expression as his friends crowded around him to protect his…er, honor or something.

"You..." One drew out his sword threatening. "Have just outlived your stay." I had never seen swords before, and so up close to my face…my body. I felt vulnerable for that horrible second as I realized my cotton clothes wouldn't save me from being sliced like butter where I stood. Suddenly I felt an agreement that swords should stay museums…where they're behind a 2 inch thick glass wall.

I tried to push my fear away in a desperate attempt as I swallowed a breath. "Pft, as if that butter knife could hurt me." I waved it away as though it were a fly, but my heart was pumping hard in my chest as it panicked again and again at being so close to danger.

The guards were baffled with my reaction, since this was the first time, it seemed, that anyone didn't respect their authority. I felt a little relieved that I was able to hold in the scream that wanted to erupt out of my throat in a frenzy of fits.

But, surprisingly, before any of the other guards could react or even lay a hand on me, Antoine halted them with a commanding voice. "Leave them. We haven't the time for pathetic wretches such as these." He gestured towards his companion's sword. "Their coward blood will tarnish our sword." He earned a few chuckles from his friends. _Excuse me? "Tarnish your sword"? "Coward"? Uh, I think this guy needs his head examined._

The guards, at first seemed reluctant, but since Antoine seemed to be leader of the pack they eventually compiled. One by one they left leisurely, but not before they glanced in our direction with loathing. I heard the sound of a sword sliding and then snapping into its sheath and I felt myself sigh in relief. Antoine was the last to leave; he had an odd expression on his face, like he was unsure of what to say. "Let our paths not cross again, girl."

_Well…What was I expecting? An apology? Well, I guess that was a little too much to ask... _"They will soon if you keep on bullying people!" I shook my fist at him as I felt my antagonism burn my cheeks as I attempted to suppress myself from getting into a scrap with him again. But it was something about his attitude that ticked me off, he was like…an adult and he was still hounding people like he was a kid or something?! What a loser.

He quirked an eyebrow, amused at my comment. Apparently I was amusing him a lot that day and thought I was joke. It was difficult to convince him that anything that I said was serious. "Is that a threat?" He laughed at the thought of a young girl threatening the likes of him.

"No-… it's a vicious promise, now go away, your sheep are waiting." I pointed in the direction where the other guards went, my eyebrows creased on my face. I expected him to start guffawing again and anticipated it with a slight horror.

This time he only smiled and left which kind of surprised me as I watched his retreating figure. _Wow, that was pretty easy._ I was about to turn around when I heard him shout towards me again, his lightly bearded face smirked as he faced me. "Girl!" I twitched and patiently turned around and faced him as I spoke through my gritted teeth. "_What?"_

He paused before he answered as though thinking and I grew impatient as I couldn't help but snap at him like a grumpy old man screaming at kids to get off his lawn. "WELL?!" I heard my yell echo a bit through the rooms and made a note to speak softer. "What is it?" I said correcting myself as I saw him smirk again. "If you're not going to say anything I'll just—" I made a move to leave.

"Don't do anything stupid." He said suddenly which stopped me in my tracks as I looked at him sarcastically. _Is he being serious? I act stupid all the time. There's no hope for me._ I replied instead. "Thanks…I guess." I tried to leave again but he insisted on keeping this conversation up for some reason. "No, you misunderstand me. I mean it. Do not do anything stupid." He seemed so serious now as a grave look entered his face as he glanced at the man behind me, still trembling. "Like him."

I nearly jumped him. But I remembered I didn't have anything to stab him with, so instead I used my words. "You have NO RIGHT to say that, you jerk!" I unconsciously took a step forward as I felt my hands close to fists again. It was not necessary for him to continue to insult that poor guy any longer, didn't they have enough "amusement" from him already? The poor guy probably had to put up with their antics every day.

Just thinking about it made my blood boil as I screamed again, not caring if I was too loud. "IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO MAKE ME SICK! YOU HEAR ME?! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT—"

"Silence yourself!" He said harshly as he strode towards me and quickly put a hand over my mouth while looking around to make sure my screams didn't attract that much attention. I mumbled incoherently saying stupid things like, "You stink. Don't you ever wash your hands, you putrid monkey?! And what about that _smell_?! Have you ever heard of that new invention called a bath?! I heard it's very good. You know--…"

He uncovered my mouth and I ceased talking immediately as he glared down at me. "Do you ever be quiet?" I smiled mirthlessly as I answered. "Only when I'm asleep…unless I unconsciously talk in my sleep, then, I do not know." I shrugged as I waited for him to speak, I didn't know why I was even listening to him in the first place. There was nothing he did which motivated me to respect him.

He spoke softly but harshly. "Do you think I enjoy this?! All these people moaning and praying for the dear Lord to take them, you think I do not hear?! Do not SEE?!" He gestured around the room in emphasis, as he took me by the shoulders firmly and spoke before I could reply. "You think I do not know this place resembles a Hell?!" He was breathing heavily from his sudden silent flare-up; my eyes were left wide at my realization.

He let go of me and slumped in a dejected state. "I can do nothing." He turned to me. "As I know it is not possible for _you_ to do anything." I opened my mouth to argue but he stopped me. "Do not argue. I have seen young girls who were spirited like you be captured and taken in…and in the end their fire died out." I was surprised at his sudden change in personality. If I had tried to speak, nothing would have came out anyway.

"In the end…He kills them all." He spoke bitterly. I looked around…it seemed that only I could hear what he was saying to me. I feared that the crazy guy was going to walk in right when Antoine was being all lecturing to me. And speaking out the truth of how this place was a Hell. He seemed to enter a memory of pain as he cringed and I watched curiously. _Who is this man?_ But then, a sense of injustice took my mind.

I couldn't shake off a questioning thought. "Why don't you do anything?" I clutched my pants and felt my hands burn in warmth from a growing irritation. "You think harassing people is helping?! That's so stupid! Are you nuts?" Okay, his voice sounded sincere, but from what I witnessed earlier, it did not seem like mercy or even help to me. Were the guards crazy too? Well, with this place being a looney bin, I guess everyone has to be crazy to enter...Was _I_ crazy?!

Pft- NO! Couldn't be.

"I told you…I can do nothing." He whispered as he hastily looked around for the crazy guy, expecting him, like me, to walk in at any given moment. He turned towards me again and started to pull me into an empty hallway. I heard the trembling man behind me attempt to say something, his voice broken. He was ignored as Antoine dragged me along, the man looking after us with a horrified expression glued to his face. "What are you _doing_?!" I nearly screamed as he grabbed me, but he hushed at me which shut my mouth quickly. "De Napolouse will stop at nothing until his work is done, do you not understand?!" I could not answer and gaped at him. "Surely you are not a simpleton that you understand the situation?!" He insisted which struck me out of the trance like state. The name sounded so familiar…"Eh…Uh…no, not an idiot." I babbled which made me look like an idiot _anyways_.

He nodded now, as though satisfied and turned to walk away, finally. He turned around again briefly to look back at me and give me a warning look and I replied. "I'm probably gonna do something stupid anyways!" My soul felt so wound up and agitated, my face crinkled into what seemed like permanent concern. I walked out of the hallway to the main room.

"…Thank you…"

I looked at the direction of the voice; the man looked at me sheepishly as though ashamed he had to be saved by a girl. I felt bad for him; of course his pride was wounded..._How could I be so insensitive? But going into outrages…it doesn't really give you time to be considerate…_ I smiled and brightened and tried to look like I was ignorant of what I had done to cause him to look so flustered.

"So…What's your name?" I said in a friendly manner as I reached out and helped him up. His hands were calloused and cold, but he was very skinny. His fingers were uncomfortably boney and felt fearful that I would accidently crush his hand even if I were to hold it casually.

He timidly thanked me again and introduced himself, "Raynham." _Who does that remind me of? Ryan?_ I smiled. "Cool name." I noticed he had a gaunt expression on his face, he looked as though he were haunted by a inner monster. I tried to keep a happy mood as I continued smiling. _For his sake, I'll fricken' __**glue**__ my smile on my face._ I was determined to make him smile and possibly laugh.

He gave me a bewildered look and I explained smiling cheerfully for the first time I've been here. "It's a compliment, believe me." He returned the smile, to my relief and pleasure. I wouldn't have to alone anymore.

Briefly I saw Antoine speaking in my mind. _I can do nothing._ I shook it off and felt determined to prove him wrong. I was going to do something about this place, with or without anyone's help. We wandered around the rooms in a dejected form as I attempted to look jovial. "Let's be friends, okay?!" I jumped up and down like an ecstatic puppy.

* * *

I took the habit to calling my new friend, Raha, which he took to eventually…And I almost accidently called him Ryan a small amount of times which caused me to miss my brother. _I hope he's doing better than me…_ Raha was patient enough to understand this and only laughed softly as he corrected me as I blustered my apology like an idiot.

"You are sad." Raha looked at me sorrowfully and patted my back for comfort. "Whatever the reason, I only hope it shall be brief." Over the past few days I found that Raha was kind hearted and gentler than most men…But I suppose being in this place anyone could soften up to becoming obedient zombies. Not that I'm saying Raha is a zombie. He's anything but that.

Throughout my wanderings I remembered some men who would mumble to themselves incoherently as they walked around in no specific order. They looked as though they were going to trip on their own feet. I made sure to steer clear of them as Raha warned me of their condition, looking over them with sadness.

For his sake, I gave him a small smile, but it bothered me that it seemed to take too much effort to do. I appreciated him for never trying to pry into my business; this trait made him an invaluable friend and I was grateful for it. I only wished I could get rid of my overbearing curiosity like him, I knew all too well that curiosity killed the cat…and more.

"Raha, sorry, I was thinking of my brother...I hope he isn't hurt or…worse." I couldn't hide the pain that entered my face; the melancholy felt so welcoming as my smile faded into nothing.

He gave me a grim and worried look. "He…is not within the Crusades, is he?"

"Oh god, I sure hope not!" I looked towards him upset of the thought, I had no idea where he was but that was the last place I wanted him to be. _He wouldn't last 5 seconds out there…_ My brother was a happy character who was playful and full of positive energy. For him to be put into a war…full of killing and gore…I could not stand thinking of such a thing. My brother had no competitive spirit for anything athletic, and from this his heart was gentle made.

Always, his movement would be careful and feel of understanding from pouring a glass of water and putting away the dishes. Instead of quickly placing them harshly into the shelves he would carefully and thoughtfully put it in a way that looked artistically beautiful. I would always laugh at him for this and told him he would be made fun of for it. He just laughed his benevolent way and smiled kindly. That was him, patient and kind…

"Yes, that is all we can do…hope." Raha laughed bitterly. His dark eyes looked to the ground in a great sadness as he set his fragile looking body onto the ground in squatting position. He looked as though he were musing over something when I interrupted him blatantly.

"Raha…" I gave him a warning look, "you're not thinking of escaping again are you?" I realized now that the before situation wasn't what I had thought it was but…I had no intention in waiting to see it happen. Already, I could hear the sickening cracking of his legs.

He smiled up at me, youth managing to escape into his eyes. "Ah, my friend, what will happen if one does not try?" I disliked him for thinking such a thing. I understood what he was thinking, but I didn't want him thinking like that so he could go and hurt himself. I selfishly wished he would be feeble and wan. But I quickly took back the thought.

I could not smile back at him this time and only looked at him with a forbidding expression, like a mother would a child. I knew what would happen if he tried the stunt again…he would cry in anguish the minute his bones splintered from the impact of the imposing foot. "Raha, please, don't. You'll get hurt." I took his hands in mine, they felt icy and undernourished as always and I briefly wondered if he would ever heal from this. "You're the only friend I have here, don't jeopardize it…Please?"

He patted my hands reassuringly, he looked old again as it seemed like he was grateful that I was worried for him. "Worry not, I treasure our companionship as well…But one must try and stop this mad man." He had a steadfast look in his eyes, and I knew right then…I'd never be able to convince him. And this haunted me so much.

All I could do was wait for it to happen…_No, there has to be another way._ My mind desperately clawed around for an idea to appear to prevent him to his doom.


	6. Odd Commotions in Asylums

Be warned that this chapter contains Disney songs that will be sung incorrectly.

Disclaimer: ...I greatly dislike saying this but...I do not own Assassin's Creed. That took a lot of effort. Good thing I don't have to say that again-…No…wait...

* * *

**Chapter 6**- _Odd Commotions in Asylums_

_Ah boredom, one of most baffling and easily contagious diseases. You do not believe me? People can die from boredom…it happens…Okay, maybe not, but you get the point. It just so happens that I am quite bored, nothing to do, wandering quite randomly within our backyard. I don't quite remember how I got here._

_Oh well. Anyway, there is a song that insists on replaying continuously within my very small carapace of a head. It's a like a very bad record that has an awful scratch. However, fortunately for me, I know all the words to this song, so it isn't as distressing as it should be. "Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?" _

_I don't know what "stuff" I'm referring to, but it's part of the song, so I can't judge…Why does this seem familiar? "Wouldn't you think I'm the-…"_

"_BOY!" Out of nowhere, my brother appears. I didn't notice him enter the backyard. How odd. Hmm, he can't sing. How very NOT odd. My mind attempts to remember the lyrics._

"_The girl who has everything?" I attempt only to be overshadowed by Ryan's screeching. He, again, inserts the word "boy" in exchange for "girl". I shrug as I try to continue. If my brother wants to be a singing mermaid, I have no right to stop him from achieving this very odd, and kind of creepy, dream of his._

"_Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you think-…" I should have prepared for his interruption._

"_Sure, HE'S got EVEERYTHIIIING!" My brother sang at the top of his lungs, singing so poorly that I half expected some concerned vet to come to our house asking if we have a dying animal in the house. I shook the thought off. What was I doing again? Oh yes, singing…I think._

_I gave him a wary look while I continued. "I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty. I got whozits and whatzits galore. You want thingamabobs? I got-…"_

"_Plenty." He finished for me…with the wrong word. And for some reason, I became very anal about this. My heart and mind, for reasons unknown, were irked to a point where I needed to desperately shout at him. But, holding in my voice, I lower it as much as I can muster._

"_Twenty." I said, correcting him. _

"_Plenty!" He continued to insist with an annoying persistence. Hey, that rhymed._

"_Twenty!" I became annoyed and raised my fist to emphasize the point. Maybe we were going to start fighting now. Everything already looked like it was imprecise. The backyard was starting to look weird._

"_PLENTY!" He shouted, glaring at me. My attention was sent zooming back to the conversation. What were we talking about? Oh wait, arguing?_

"_TWENTY!!" I shouted back putting my hands on my hips. "I actually HAVE the song! I listen to it constantly, it's 'twenty'!" I refuse to admit that this reason makes me sound like a loser._

_He shook his head at me like I was mentally injured in the brain. "Don't embarrass yourself, sis. It's 'plenty'." _

"_Look, Ryan! It's 'twenty'! I don't know what messed up wannabe version of the song you were listening to or whatever it was, but it only proves how immensely gullible you are!" I retorted._

"_Hey! Don't you be pulling a smarty word on me!" He started waving his hands in frustration. Why was Ryan acting like this? I don't remember him being so…How do I put this kindly? Stupid?_

_I looked at him with an irritated look. This was getting ridiculous. "Maybe I'm not smart, maybe you're just..." I decide to voice my thoughts._

"_DON'T SAY IT." He covered his ears._

"_...stupid." I grinned. I feel absolutely no guilt from this._

"_ARGH! Mom!! She said the 's' word!" You would think he would know she could easily mistaken the "s" word for something else._

"_That's not even a bad word, you dumbnut." I protested. I realize the conversation is treading dangerous ground. _

_But by then our overly attentive mother came dashing into the back yard at record speed that would have made a horse jealous. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She struts over to me, hands on her hips, eyes ablaze. She resembles a flaming chicken from Hell._

"_Hey, mom you got here really fast." Was all I said. It was all I could think to say. If that was even possible._

_I couldn't hear her angry response as her voice blurred into numerous echoes and my vision darkened into blackness._

I woke up with a small gasp to find myself disappointed. _It was just a dream_. The usual drill I had to undergo for my regular mornings would involve my mother to invade my room without so much as a knock and start incessantly repeating for me to "Get up" Or "Wake up". But this wasn't exactly a normal morning, so my wake up call was different…but almost equally unpleasant. Instead, I was on the cold rock ground that smelled like god knows what…I only know it was questionable...but not _too_ questionable.

"I trust you slept well?" Raha asked almost too cordially for this atmosphere. His eyes, I had begun to notice, always had a kind light to them and it seemed almost as though he wouldn't have the ability to hurt anyone. Let alone defend himself against some stupid mammoth thugs.

And though I'm sure he knew very well that it wasn't very possible to get a good night's sleep in this hell, it made me smile that he thought to ask. "Well, good morning!" I replied with a small yawn and stretched.

I must have kept the disappointed look on my face from waking, for Raha felt the need to comment on my person. "You seem troubled." He looked at me, his eyes filled with a pure real concern. Not the false concern that the psycho guy was showing to everyone here in this dump. I made a mental note to harass the guy later.

"Uh…" Lying to friends was not good at all. Especially since I found in very little time that Raha observed others quite well and read them effortlessly like books. So, instead, I said the next best thing. "THIS PLACE SUCKS!" Hey, at least it wasn't a lie. More glares and stares in my direction from other people just waking up at my outburst. I was hoping they would get used to it.

He laughed agreeably to my statement, but his voice sounded weak and coarse. My concern welled up within me, threatening to break through the dam that kept it inside. But as he looked to me with his laughing eyes he said, "It cheers me that it was nothing grave."

I gave him a questioning look, concern temporarily put aside. "What do you mean by that?" I sure hoped he hadn't read me like I suspected.

"You see the place around you." He touched his hand softly to the wall we were leaning on and petted its grimy surface. Stained with god knows what. "All of it is like a disease, infecting all who happen to come in contact with it, with despair." His words were filled with a hard emotion that I was worried he was going to break into tears. I didn't know how to handle a grown man crying. It would be very awkward though.

He continued (without any tears, thankfully) and looked towards me with a suddenly cheerful smile, the age leaving his eyes. "But you, you seem immune to it somehow." He made me seem so magical; I couldn't help but smile back at him as I accepted his compliment generously.

As we both rose laggardly we both walked a little, this run down place of crying. The thing about this place was that they didn't exactly restrict your movement with chains…But then again, they _did _mentally and physically torture people until they couldn't move, so I suppose it's the same. Now and then, if I didn't look where I was going I would almost trip over what I thought was a dead body. I hoped it wouldn't be a dead body.

But Raha was always quick to escort me away before I could find out.

The place was putrid. And I briefly wondered if the people outside this place even knew what was happening inside? And if they didn't know, what did they think the guys were doing in here? Healing the sick? How ironic would that be?

"Raha, do they even serve any food to you guys?" I had a small irritating feeling in my stomach that I assumed was hunger. I felt that if put up with the situation, I could survive for a while with my excess body fat. I mean, I don't have a high metabolism, so I guess I can survive without food for maybe a few days…

The serious look on his face did not reassure me as I thought, with trepidation, that they didn't feed the people at all. But when he told me they served two meals (if you would call it that) a day, with a staid expression still glued to his face I became relieved. But confused. "Is there something wrong with the food, Raha?"

_What if they poisoned the food?!_ Oh god, I expected such a thing from the pedo! But he only shook his head as he answered, "Though the food is…decent." I assumed he said this out of politeness. "But, not everyone is fed. Those who are unable to collect their portion do not get any." Looking at his skinny form, I sadly assumed that Raha often gave his portions away to those inopportune. He was too kind for his own good.

As if there needed to be another reason for me to hate the people who worked here even more. But my anger warmed my body up considerably as I attempted to resist punching the next guard we passed in the face. But even when you're attempting to try and avoid something, the forces of the universe just somehow makes the situation even more difficult to avoid.

"Haha, well, if it isn't the brat and the coward. Aren't I in for a treat?" The guard laughed at his not very good joke as I exchanged glances with Raha. _Who the heck is this loser?_ I tried to take the high road, being a good sport about this whole thing…Even if he was jerk (I recognized him as one of the guards who harassed Raha). "Haha, um…yeah, good one!" Hopefully the forces of the universe won't smite me for my lie.

"So, if you don't mind, we'll be going now. Sorry to bother you and your humorous self." I attempted to avoid a fight as I ignored the itch in my arm that continuously attempted to launch out at his face. But it was like I had some colossal amount of metal taped to me and he was a magnet. He just followed us.

See, that's the problem with him being allowed to keep his eyesight. Maybe if I allowed myself to punch the miserable wretch in the face and give him swollen black eyes, we wouldn't be in this situation! But NO, I just _had_ to go and be a good sport about it! _Me and my morals._

Raha looked at me with understandable discomfort, this unwanted third wheel was the equivalent to a killer tire that wanted to hunt Raha down and roll over him. Continuously. From his eyes I could tell he was in the mood for running. But I shook my head and whispered as quietly as I could manage, "Let me try and deal with it first."

So I turned and with much constraint, attempted to be jovial with the guy (more than he deserved). "How's it going?" After a small pause I asked him nicely. "Why the heck are you following us?!"

He smirked as his position became lazy with contempt. "I must watch over you two troublemakers." Registering my obvious furious reaction, he added rather indolently, "Master's orders." I almost told him that I didn't care a cow's butt what his "master" ordered. But then he told us in "unnecessary explanation" mode. "After your disturbing of the peace yesterday, Master felt you two needed to be kept under our eye."

"Disturbing the peace?!" I exclaimed; it was the most ridiculous thing I ever heard, so it was difficult to keep my voice from shouting. How ironic that _he_ be the one saying that we were the ones disturbing the peace. It was just like his "master" to put the blame on someone else. No one was able to stop my mouth from screaming, "IS YOUR MASTER A LOONEY?! _HE'S_ THE ONE WHO'S DISTURBING THE PEACE!" It felt healthy to let it all out.

The guard's smug look was quickly replaced with the ugly ferocity of a ravenous wolf. "Hold your tongue, girl, or you shall lose it." Somehow, I didn't doubt that he was telling the truth. Immediately, my eyes drew to his currently (though probably not for long) sheathed sword.

But the resentment I felt wouldn't cease even when the "in danger of getting killed" alarm blew off the handle, so I continued with my voice rising in crescendo. "WHAT?! CAN'T TAKE THE TRUTH LIKE MAN?!" I think I hit a nerve with that last line. Maybe this wasn't as healthy as I thought.

I felt people around me stare at me in shock at my outburst while Raha looked like he wanted to laugh, but was too taken aback at me to, I'm sure that he felt I was being suicidal (which was likely). The guard hovered his hand over his sword and gripped it tightly with vehemence. "I warned you, girl!" He unsheathed his blade and pointed it at me in a sinister way; this time, it was hard to imagine it being a butter knife. It's not _butter_ you spread with that thing. "Now, you shall die...Garnier will not mind one of his patients mysteriously missing."

Raha stood in front of me protectively, a human shield, something I absolutely detested at and found absolutely cliché. "You will do no such thing!" No matter how honorable you are, you aren't Superman, you're gonna get hurt. I felt uncomfortable with him putting his life on the line for mine.

"Stand aside, coward! Or I shall cut you down as well!" He pushed Raha ruthlessly to try to scare him off while I was wondering at the conundrum of what he just said. If he was standing up to a guy with a sword, weaponless, doesn't that make him the opposite of a coward?

Raha seemed to understand my logic. "I fail to see it is I who is the coward. _You _hide behind a sword." As overjoyed I was to see Raha finally standing up to the guard (though it was not for himself), I was filled with dread just staring at the weapon. If he got gutted, sure, that didn't mean that he would have his legs broken, but I sure as heck didn't think _that_ was any better.

_To be gutted in the stomach or to have your legs broken…Hmm, what to choose? _Is there a "None of the above" option?

I gripped tightly to his arm and pulled him towards me, he was strangely quite firm and wouldn't budge. It was as though he was weighted by lead. "Raha," I hissed closely to his ear so I wouldn't mistake him to not hear me, "Don't be like me and be stupid, believe me, I'm young, I have an excuse!"

He seemed not to hear me. "Run the minute I outcry and do well not to follow me." Poor Raha had finally lost it, hadn't he? Must have been because he was hanging out with me way too long (a couple days are a long time, apparently).

So, of course, I answered like any sane person: "No, you can't." I wrapped my whole body around his one arm and went slack, letting my body weigh him down. It was times like this, when my excess weight was useful. "If you do that, you might as well let this guy stab you!" I pointed to the guard who stood impatient. _It's just as bad, believe me!_

"Please, do not make this difficult." But I had every intention of making it difficult. I clung onto him tighter like a child being dropped off at the daycare center for the first time. If necessary, I was willing to whine and cry like a toddler too. I have no shame to hold me back.

But he gave me a look which stopped me from doing anything all together. He looked as though he were in pain and begging me simultaneously, like a puppy in pain. I felt a morphed feeling of guilt and misery… And I made a possibly very big mistake; _I loosened my grip on him_. "You'll die." I'm not sure if I sounded like a creepy prophet for a second there, but the words spilled out of my mouth.

My words caused an impact onto him, I could tell, and for a second he looked scared. Scared because he could see the truth through my words. Unfortunately, the man was on a roll here for this courageous phase of his; so he recovered quickly enough to impress a soldier in battle. It happened way too fast. He went into a sprint and purposely rammed his body into the guard, tumbling him onto the ground with startling adrenaline. The clatter of his heavy armor echoed and bounced off the cold walls. "Fool! You will never catch me!"

I knew there was no way that guy was going to stand for being so sullied in his pride like that. "You shall eat those words, vermin!" His comeback was just as impressive as Raha's attempt at leering. And so I heaved a sigh at the lack of humor these people possessed before returning to the current situation.

But first, I started to run the opposite direction. After about a few meters, though, I stopped where I was, and all I could hear were the moving footsteps of Raha and jerkface-…the guard. I had this gut wrenching feeling in my heart that pained me; I had to be there for him…But then I knew I also didn't have the guts to be there when it happened. It made me hate myself. So as I took more steps I felt like I was going to collapse from the guilt that pressed onto me like a collapsed ceiling. But I managed, just barely.

Instead, I turned my thoughts to happier things. …_Garnier…Who is Garnier? _Okay, maybe not so happy, but it was important. The name was misplaced in my mind within the many files of my recent thoughts. _Wasn't he the man that…Altair was supposed to assassinate?_ I found it, and like a whiplash to my mind, it was painful for my brain to cope. Especially since it should have been obvious from the beginning, I was cursing inwardly my easily distracted mind. As spontaneous as it was, I'd expected it to remember something so _useful_. What was the point of having a head start from playing the game if I couldn't even remember?!

It was mere seconds that passed when I made the decision. _I need to help get the guy assassinated._ I was strangely calm about this despite the spontaneous images of the dead beggar, who Antoine disposed of, that kept coming back almost painfully. It was like a horrific rerun, like someone was pressing the rewind and play button continuously in a trigger happy moment. Death was serious business, but the thing about death; it's not prejudiced about who it takes.

That's one thing his guards can't fully protect him from forever.

I calculated it wouldn't be long until Altair would come. The only way I could tell for sure, however, was a scene I did not take to the first time watching. The only surefire bookmark was Raha's broken legs. How ironic that his pain would signify the nearing death of the very man who ordered it so. Death was going to come in the form of Altair.

_How badass is that?_

Now I had need of a plan. I harbored a trembling feeling in my gut that I wouldn't have to wait long for the signal of Altair's presence. And, unfortunately, I was quite correct. Raha's deafening scream bit into my heart and furrowed it pitilessly ten times over. My mental anguish refused to end as his second scream tore through the cold stone rooms shortly after. That meant that he drew attention to himself by "trying to run away again", and that meant he caused a large crowd. If I remembered accurately, Altair was one of those bystanders. _Altair is here._

But first came the arrival of Raha, his prone and vulnerable body being carried none too carefully by Garnier's apes. No one was going to blame him for moaning pathetically (if anyone did, I gave them a death glare and grunted most unappealingly) as his body was set down upon one of the cold hard tables. I attempted to go to him and hoped he'd seen me, but it was not so. Garnier pushed me away as Raha allowed his pain to be heard by everyone vehemently. "Do not get involved, my child." His attempts at fatherly love were sickening me to a point of considering throwing up on him on "accident".

However, I did not feel up to it at all. Especially with Antoine beside him giving me a warning look that obviously translated to: "Don't do anything stupid!" Every time Garnier looked to him, he was careful to keep his face staid and intimidating. He turned to me, speaking to Garnier, "I shall dispose of this nuisance, Master." He walked towards me, before I could react, and (impressively with one arm, I must admit) lifted me up and dragged me from the scene. "NOOOOOOOO!" I wailed pathetically to make it look convincing.

It was while Antione was dragging me to the daycare center that I glimpsed a pure whiteness. _Altair! Man, he works fast. _I was careful with my facial expressions so as not to give it away to Antoine. But my excitement welled up inside with my worry for Raha. An odd combination that you wouldn't exactly say is pleasant to live with.

When we were well away from the scene, I found Raha's moaning of pain still quite audible but forced myself to look to Antoine. He looked like he experienced hell on a roller coaster with no seat belts in the middle of the night. His hair was unkempt and gross looking; his face revealed more wrinkles from the last meeting (which was like a day ago…) and beneath his eyes were bags as black as bruises. I didn't realize that I tired him out _that_ much. "Uh…What happened to _you_?" I'm sure there was a more polite way to rephrase that…

He stared down at me and grunted. "Oh, nothing at all. You need not worry for me." I could sense some sarcasm. And here I thought Antoine was not possible of sarcasm. Hmm…

_Fine._ "I wasn't _worried_." I replied in a standoffish way. "I was only curious."

He crossed his arms and stared down at me. "Indeed."

I attempted to draw off the path of the subject onto a new and possibly more promising road. "So, who's the guy with a butt for a face?" I couldn't help but let a little anger simmer upon the words. Something in my gut told me _he_ was the one who did the deed of maiming Raha for possibly the rest of his life.

He stared. "Pardon?" He was apparently not used to girls my age talking in such a manner. _Weird, never thought Antoine as one of the sheltered type._

"The guy who was chasing Raha! Do I have to fricken' spell it out for you?!" I paused and thought a bit. Then, before he could muster a reply I vented. "Oh wait! You probably just got confused because ALL the guys have butts for faces! SO SORRY! I guess good looks are just NOT in the job description!"

"Armand?" He paused to think; not at all bothered by my temperamental look (I guess he just got used to it). "Ah, yes. He is new blood here. Recently joined, he did…But not much of a bright fellow." I found myself agreeing all too wholly with his statement.

_My Death List_

_1)** Armand**_

_2) Garnier (*Currently reserved for Altair)_

Before I could further allow my mind to think of more sadistic things about Armand, Antoine chose to question as to why I questioned for his name. _Odd…I thought I was being very self explanatory when I said his face resembled a butt._ "He is an idiot, Antoine." I said quite seriously as though it should have been a good enough explanation.

Unexpectedly, he replied quite sullenly. "Yes…" He sighed. "Yes, I know."

"What'd he do to _you_?" My curiosity just doesn't know its place.

"Oh, nothing…" He turned to me and smiled almost cheerfully. "Nothing he won't be able to make up for later." It was me who was agreeing now as Antoine was gradually going towards a different light of perspective in my mind. It was nice, I suppose.

After a small silence. "I call first dibs."

"Yes, yes…" He replied softly as though to a bothersome child who didn't know any better. "Whatever that means." It was then that I remembered Altair and the current and ver urgent situation at hand. I quickly muttered a good bye, promising Antoine I'd leave some of Armand for him to beat up after I finished with him. He must have thought I was being sarcastic, cause' he only shrugged and let me go.

I heard him calling after me. "Don't do anything stupid!" _I know, I know…_

* * *

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!"

"She's gone mad!" I heard one of the guards shout loudly as though it were a proclamation of some kind. I could glimpse Altair at the corner of my eye freezing where he stood. Meters away from Garnier. I felt like gesturing him to keep on moving but settled for throwing a pebble at the guard nearest to him instead. It definitely made him steamed after it shook him from the shock.

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!" I skipped near him and he dove toward me as though to catch me. But was too slow. He fell flat on his face as the clatter of his armor echoed. That's what happens when you wear heavy armor for show I suppose.

"Come back here, you little-!" He slipped on his foot and onto his face again while trying to get up. And I replied gleefully to his head, "IT'S A SMALL, SMALL WOOOORRRLLLD!" And just for the heck of it, while he was still down, I kicked some dust into his face. I was feeling very bratty for some reason. And it seemed for the moment, the other guards were unsure of what to do, watching like a shocked audience.

I just hoped Altair would at least wait for me to lead them away before actually making the kill. But I was quickly assured with by my mind that he was smart enough to keep to himself for now. "IT'S A WORLD OF LAUGHTER, A WORLD OF HOPE! IT'S A WORLD OF DREAMS AND…uh… OF DOPES!" _Forget the fact that I forgot the words; it's not that they know the song anyway!_ I was beginning to skip around the guard, managing to keep out of his reach. Ah, I only needed a field of flowers now to complete the mental image.

By now, Garnier, no longer in his stupor, recovered and pointed at me, starting to say something I couldn't hear over my own caterwauling. But I'm sure it went along the lines of: "What are you fools doing?! Get her!" So I went along my intuition, started skipping away and waved to the guard still unable to get himself up. He might as well have been wearing roller blades for the first time. The minute the other guards started after me, I knew I was in for trouble. _YAY! They're following me! No wait, they're following me…CRUD! I'M DEAD!_

I shifted into gear and from skipping, I accelerated to running. And for the heck of it, though I didn't remember the words, I continued singing. "THERE'S SO MUCH WE CAN SHARE, BUT THAT DOES NOT INCLUDE HAIR! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER AAAALLLLL!" The more attention I attracted, the more it seemed as though the group behind me was growing. My heart was like an unrestrained animal wanting to break free of bondage.

_AHHHH! WHEN WILL THIS NIGHTMARE END!? I HAAAATTTTEE THHHIIISSS SSOOONNNNGGG!_ While I was running I was hoping to wake up from the nightmare, but found myself still running. I had stopped singing by now and could hear them shouting behind me. Before me, I heard the loud creaking of rusted metal, and the gate opened. I ran through the gates, not even questioning how they were opened, and ran on daring not to look back. The streets of Acre was free running space now. It wasn't long until, behind me, a large group of guards had gathered, chasing me, after noticing I escaped. How I had managed to escape from the hell hole, I will never know.

But I thought I heard someone calling after me while I was running through those gates. Someone I recognized.

"_I told you not to do anything stupid!"_

* * *

Thank you Enkufla for the heads up, and for being SO patient with me and my ignorance...Thanks, and I hope to hear from you more!


	7. God Must Hate Me

HOORAY! It's break time! And I managed to type this up. Yay! And people gave me reviews, you guys are awesomeness! This chapter is for you!

**Hedwig The MilleniumOwl- It's amusing, as usual, to read your reviews. I think I really **_**am**_** typing faster! This is awesome! YAY! Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Addie133- Oh stop it, you're making me blush. Well, it may be ridiculous, but it's the coolest ridiculous fanfiction you'll ever see! Haha, just kidding. Yup, nothing like good classic disney songs to ruin the atmosphere of an asylum.**

**Diminia- Hurry up? Well, **_**excuse me, **_**person but I have a life. I mean, I have to get up, go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, brush my hair, change...That's like...EIGHT THINGS already! XD I'm kidding. Thanks for your review, it'd made me want to type this up faster...Just don't do it too often, I get enough of it from my mother. Seriously.**

Disclaimer: Again, I do not and never will own Assassin's Creed...to my greatest displeasure.

* * *

**Chapter 7- **_God Must Hate Me_

_Running from the guards. Running from the guards. Running from the guards._

_Ooh, look a vender, wonder what he's sell-_

_AHHH! They're catching UP!_

_Running from the guards. Running from the- _

_AHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO! Is this the end?_

"Got you now, girlie." One of the guards grabbed my shirt roughly and pulled me down, pinning me. Before I knew it, I collided with the cold floor and my face was packed with soreness. I struggled in vain; I was like a fish out of water struggling for air (quite literally).

"GET OFF ME!" I shouted trying to look upward and see who caught me...his weight was crushing me, making it almost impossible to budge. "You're like ten times my weight dude; lay off the meat, seriously!" I immediately reprimanded myself for being so idiotic as to insult a guy when he was crushing me. _**Someone**__ needs to call Jenny Craig. _

Then the creep thought it was going to be entertaining to pull my hair, forcing me to look up at his face, grinning with satisfaction (you'd think his mother would have taught him better). "Thought you were getting away? No one escapes, thought you'd learn from your coward friend." I couldn't prevent the pain from entering my face as I remembered Raha's screaming, his whimpering following all too soon afterward. I felt like I was going to cry.

_Good god, __**no**__! Not _this_ guy…Ugh, I'm going to give him what he deserves…A good kick in the place that hurts the most! Well, if I ever manage to escape._ But I wasn't going to cry in front of him…anyone but him. He was a bully…And I hated bullies.

I suppose Antoine must be disappointed in me by now, I had truly something unbelievably _stupid_ this time…Now I was learning all too soon what it was bringing me…

"Just _what_ do you think you are doing?"

There was a long pause as the guards and I looked in the direction of the voice. A new person within the picture who I had never seen before. But then, I haven't really seen many people…

She wore a dress a dark shade of red, with dark brown hair tied back into an elegant bun, and she looked about mid forties and possessed vivid luminous cerulean eyes which were heavenly…but threatening as she glared at the guard holding me. _Shiznitz! She reminds me of Mom! _I could tell from the color she wore that she was wearing that she was rich since the poor could not afford to wear such an affluent color. Or she was of high standing, either way; I hoped she would help me. I hoped she would have enough power to help me.

The guard immediately let go of my hair and I dropped to the floor with a thump. "Ow." I rubbed my head, from reaction, to soothe the ache. I tried to struggle out from under him, but the idiot just stayed where he was, staring. Finally I, by some miracle, managed to push the lummox off of me as I grunted from the effort and scooted away from them.

The lady looked towards the guards with an icy stare that seemed to immobilize them in trepidation. They said not a word as she waited for an answer, the silence among us as the background noises seemed to raise in volume. "Well?" Her voice rang with authority. She definitely was from a high class, I decided; else these guards wouldn't be paying attention to her at all.

Finally one of the guards mustered up the courage to speak, daring to step forward as his comrades looked after him as though to back him up. "You see, y-your ladyship, we were just taking away this…" He glared at me spitefully, "…annoyance from your path, so if you could allow us to..." He made a move to grab me and be off as though I was some package or cargo. _That's all we are to you, ain't it?_ I tried to move away again from that foreboding group, away from their grip.

I gulped, without intending to, and only stared back at him unable to find to words to say on my tongue. If they got their hands on me-…I didn't want to think about it. All I knew was that because I was a girl, the situation would be, if possible, worse that Raha's at the moment. And what about Altair? I needed to distract these guys a little bit longer…

I found that it was probably best just to prove him wrong. "Forgive me; I do not know what it is you speak of." I feigned fear and trembled and looked towards the lady pleadingly. "Please, miss, what is he talking about? Why am I here?" I caused a tear to come to my eye, which was not hard when I thought of Raha. Easily, more tears followed. I choked on my sobs as I noticed the guards looking at me disgustingly, not believing a thing that they were witnessing.

This made the situation for them even worse as the lady watched their expressions and looked like she was going to harangue them. The lady strode towards the guards, skeptical and infuriated as she took me by the hand and pushed me protectively behind her. "Do you take me a fool? Have you not better conduct to relieve of your boredom other than…than harassing a poor innocent girl?" _That's what __**I**__ said. It'd be more productive if they'd just get a real job or jump off a cliff…Oooh, wait, was that too harsh?_

I almost felt bad for them. I really wasn't one for deceiving others but… I was more against the fact that they were probably going to bring me back to that decrepit looney bin (which was probably being closed down as we speak). In fact, while acting and crying, my face was heating up from the tense situation. Hopefully the lady just assumed it was from being overly flustered.

The guards tried to protest only to be silenced by her waving her hand. "No more, I shall hear none of it." Clearly, her anger was not one to be trifled with as the guards silenced themselves with amazing control. I sniffed as I looked towards her thankfully, but when she looked away I stuck a tongue out at the guards and they nearly lost their cool. "Why you-…!" One of the guards made a move toward me be paused.

The lady looked towards me and I looked back innocently as though I did nothing wrong…And in a lot of cases, I kind of…didn't. _Aside from the fact that I aided an assassin in killing off their boss. _She glared at the guard, if looks could kill hers sure would. "_You_ will not lay a finger on her any longer." She turned to me again as I wiped my eyes with my sweat shirt sleeve and sniffed one last time. "You…shall come with me."_ That was obviously not a question, was it?_ And neither was it a suggestion.

She looked at me more intensely and I felt a need to avoid her gaze. It was as though she _knew_ I wasn't truthful about the situation. I should have anticipated this. This woman wasn't an idiot. (You'd have to be seriously confused if you thought otherwise- she practically naturally emanated a sense of intelligence and shrewdness.)

I felt unsure of what to do at the awkward situation as I looked towards to guards for a moment, looking for any sign of them going to try and stop her. Of course, they did not such thing. They would not meet my eyes, with their heads bowed humbly and perhaps out of apprehension of the scary lady. But I think it was mostly so they wouldn't be tricked any more by me into looking like jerks. _Hmm, guess they know better... Good for you, guards._

And though I was sure that she knew that I was being untruthful, she didn't say anything while I felt conflicted with either running again and trying to take my chances with getting away from the guards or actually going with another stranger (_I mean, for all I know she could be a sadistic killer!...Ok, it's unlikely, but you know what I mean._). But in this moment I knew which was really the better choice for me to choose to survive.

"Um…okay." And I walked with her hesitatingly while thanking her gratefully for saving me from the "scary guards"…only to realize later that I should have just kicked the guard and run off screaming.

I really shouldn't have followed her.

* * *

The walk with her was in silence and awfully awkward. And I hated it. A lot. The cobblestoned road was all I would dare to look at throughout our walk, as I tried to play the part of the humbled and shy young girl even when I was quite sure she was all too aware of my act. At times I could feel her stare at me with disapproval…I nearly caved in and admitted to it all being a lie at a certain point.

But then I remembered my clothes and how…so unauthentic to the time period they were. Maybe that was why she kept looking at me? I silently cursed myself for looking so noticeable, not that it was my fault. (You can hardly prepare for a situation when you will inexplicably get sucked into your game.) I only hoped regal lady wouldn't cast me off…

She had this faultless form of nobility and poise and next to me she looked…remarkable whereas I on the other hand looked like something fished out of the trash. _At least I make her look good…Aw, who am I kidding? This sucks._

We came to a house that was well built and looked like one of those fancy doll houses you see the rich girls get…only it was jumbo sized. It would have been a dream to observe, the whole house was balanced lovingly and generously large, it was difficult not to gape. It reminded me of one of the houses I saw from pictures when studying the medieval period for a project…Except the book never mentioned anything about screams and crashes coming from the house.

I looked towards the woman for any expressions of fear or panic…but I only saw a worn-out look, resembling the one of a mother finding she needed to clean the same mess her children left again. _I'm guessing screaming and crashing from the house is normal…?_ I prepared for an explanation, but she chose not to give any as she sighed after a pause in her step and moved on. She walked with a purpose, like a hero preparing to enter the cave of a treacherous monster.

And just in the nick of time, my answers came dashing out of the house in her splendor and glory. "AUNTIE! That klutzy, no good servant you hired…" The young woman took an exaggerated deep breath, "is USELESS! She had absolutely NO IDEA what she was doing!" A treacherous monster _indeed_.

The woman only sighed, "My little rose, perhaps it would be best if you were to be patie-"She was rudely interrupted as her face grew a look of exasperation, no longer did she bear the same vigor from when she saved me. I immediately hated the one who stole that vigor away. I mentally put her on my hit list.

"I do not _wish_ to be patient! I wish for another servant! Find another, auntie!" Then, with poise, she flounced back into the house grumbling in a most unladylike way. But, yet, she still managed to look lovely doing so, her golden hair flying behind her in silky ribbons. _I-is this for real?_

It wasn't long until the so called klutzy maid came to the door, out of breath, her eyes instantly begging for forgiveness the moment she saw regal lady. Already, she was prepared to grovel at the lady's feet. "M-my lady, you return!" She looked relieved aside from her biting guilt…But I suppose anyone would have. She had a smooth shadowy shade of skin, dark molasses eyes, with her hair tied back, hidden underneath a handkerchief. Already, the dark circles of exhaustion could be shown underneath her eyes. But who could blame her?

"Yvette…What has happened _this_ time?" The lady rubbed her temples in vexation; her brilliant blue eyes looked faded as they wearily awaited the dreaded answer. But then, perhaps the worst already happened?

"Oh mistress, please forgive Yvette's foolishness. Yvette only tending to little Miss as best as Yvette could, but it true, Yvette am ill informed for tasks." Her broken language was not too difficult to understand and I watched her with a sense of awe. Her voice was a soft whisper; it was like a tender breeze that would cause a bystander to stop what they were doing just to experience it. She bowed humbly again and again, not even looking at me as she stared at the ground in what seemed like guilt.

"Yes, yes, but what tasks had she asked of you?" The lady seemed edgy to hear of her niece's antics. Anxious, perhaps. I could only watch as an audience to these unfamiliar surroundings. It seemed that every time I was introduced to a new environment, an incident would happen before my eyes.

"Oh dear lord." She cautiously looked up as it looked as though she was going to kneel down and pray right there. "It start with morning meal, my lady. Miss had asked for Yvette to make fish that not smell of fish and to make apricot pastries without the apricot. Yvette told her, 'Please, miss, is impossible claim. Please let Yvette to make something else.' But she keep insist." The way she spoke just pulled you in, you could not help but listen to every word she said in fear that you would miss something.

Tears of frustration filled the poor woman's eyes as she tried dearly to restrain her sobs, ashamed that she would cry in front of her mistress like this. "She whine and cry and when Yvette go work on tasks, she gone. 'Tis then Yvette knew, she sneak off. Yvette search for her, my lady, Yvette search hard." She took out a feeble looking handkerchief from her small pocket and blew into it nosily, even _that_ was soft and quiet; she was like an adorable kitten.

It's a little awkward, if not frustrating to see a young woman older than you who is in distress. Espeically when it was from the actions of a girl who looked to be around my age. This was like when a babysitter bursts into tears from the taunts and pranks of a rambunctious and mischievous little kid.

Regal lady sighed deeply as she looked towards the direction her tiresome niece went to in a mournful state. "Good lord, not again." She shook her head in shame, thinking most likely that her niece was eventually going to be the death of her…And I'm sure that she would be right. From what I had heard, she sounded like a spoiled little bi-

"AUNTIE!" _Oh good god, here comes the little menace now._ I noticed the three of us had flinched from the sudden outburst of the young woman as we heard those dainty little feet stomping down the stairs in what sounded like a stupor.

The blond haired beauty scurried to her auntie's side almost pushing me over to the ground, apparently she was blind as well as spoiled. "Ow, watch it, you klutz!" I couldn't help but grumble and immediately clamped my hand over my mouth and glanced at regal lady. It seemed she was only occupied with her niece at the moment…And my comment was left…unnoticed. I childishly felt a flash of annoyance; it was almost as if I wasn't even here.

She was ranting away when I finally tuned into their conversation, which was not any better than what I hear from a discouraged child. "She is a liar and a thief. She's one of _them_, after all. One can never trust those…those…_barbarians_!" She spat the last word out with such revulsion, it caused both Yvette and I to flinch, and I was taken at how this woman held such contempt for a person she barely knew. _Well she's a pocket full of sunshine, you must be proud, lady._ I glanced at regal lady giving her a "You can't possibly believe this twit" look, hoping she'd catch me on. I really felt sorry for her, especially that they had to be related.

The niece's stunning sea blue eyes flared in frenzy towards Yvette. I was disheartened that this unworthy spoiled twit had the honor to even share the same colored eyes of her honored aunt. One who showed more maturity…this should be already obvious."I know not the reason why you got her, auntie." She tugged her aunt's sleeve like a child, but then, the way she spoke also resembled a child so…Why not? "Discard of her while you can before-…"

I was amazed that this girl had the nerve to do this. This was unbelievable. She was talking as if the woman weren't even _there_. And even worse- referring to her like she was some…item!

"**No**." Regal lady gave her niece a cold, freezing stare which made the girl stop short, finally her anger erupting in a well earned blizzard. It looked almost as though the "little rose" was going to wilt from the concentrated wintry gaze. "Rosette, _my little rose_, I am disappointed by you. You are in no position to speak ill towards Yvette...I cannot bear to even glance at you without disgrace filling within me." Regal Lady was so bitter when she spoke her niece's pet name as though it were poison; she wrenched her hands from her sleeve and walked off without a glance with a coldness I did not blame her for. She didn't ask me to follow her, and seeing the dejected state she was in, I decided not to bother regal lady.

Yvette, who quiet throughout the entire time, finally spoke in that soft and tender voice of hers, I immediately looked to her. "Forgive Yvette; miss, Yvette and mistress only care for little miss safety. Be not angry." She went over and tried to take Rosette's hand comfortingly only to slapped away in disgust. She did not deserve to be treated that way. I mentally added her to the top of my hit list.

"Don't touch me, you filth. I despise you, leave me!" She tried to run off, tears in her eyes, clearly wounded that her own aunt would punish her in such a way (though I do not see how she couldn't have expected this, she was _clearly_ asking for it). She did not seem used to not getting what she desired and I grimly smiled with satisfaction at this. She was a spoiled child, alright.

I ran after her and grabbed her hand, pulling her back as I immediately let go of her, trying my best not to touch any more of her than necessary. "Hey! You can't talk to her like that; she's only trying to be nice! Besides, it should be _you_ who's doing the apologizing!" My hand itched to slap her across the face.

She looked towards me dagger like and I felt her rage and how much she wanted to have her violent little way with me. And that was…a lot. But her anger was nothing compared to her aunt's so I was not frightened in the slightest, just amused. "H-how dare you! Just who do you think you are?" She raised her fist at me as though she wanted to strike me. _Heh, yeah, good luck with that._

"Please, misses, no angry please." Yvette was trying to play the peacekeeper, walking over to us and gesturing for us to calm down. But there was never any peace to begin with so such a thought was impossible. Aside from that, this Rosette and I were already stirred up; I'm sure both of us looked like we'd go for each other's necks like mad dogs.

Rosette had the nerve as moved her glare at Yvette which caused the poor deer like woman to cringe as though avoiding the treacherous gun of a hunter. "Stay out of this, you barbaric little-…" I could not stand this girl's childish insults any longer.

"HEY! Don't say that, you idjit!" I said, impulsively hitting her on the shoulder. How fortunate for her that I had missed her face! Just barely!

"…Did you just…HIT ME?" She attempted to tower over me with her growing wrath. She did not share my enthusiasm; maybe it would have been better if I _had_ hit her in the face. I shook the thought away as I realized, seconds later, that it would have only make the argument bloody.

"Uh…yes, yes I did, miss obvious." I said pitying her stupidity (or deafness, I was still debating). I could not help but mock her, even knowing the possible fire I stood in front of, quite vulnerable. I continued to, like a gleeful arsonist; add more fuel to the already building fire.

"Why you-…" She attempted to say something "insulting" to me only to me stopped by a silky voice. I could already tell it did not belong to Yvette, knowing that Yvette bore a sense of kindheartedness and purity. This person however, seemed anything from that. When this person spoke, it sounded as though she were trying to disparage everyone.

"My, my, Rosette, temper flaring up again as usual, I see." _Ugh, who the heck are you? I hate nosey people._ She spoke haughtily as she gazed over towards us in what seemed like belittling. Within her attitude she held it high as though she thought she was better than everyone else. Oh, vanity!

Rosette stiffened at the voice and we all looked in the direction from where it came from. I prepared myself for a vain little twit, and only looked instead at a young "distinguished" woman with a flair for attracting attention it seemed. People in the background were stealing glances at her; her clothing was…What was the word? Gaudy? Ostentatious?...Tacky?

Rosette's pent up anger was suddenly directed elsewhere, but away from Yvette which I was a little grateful for. "Didiane…" She seemed to say the name with a fervent passion of anger as though she cursed saying it. I could imagine where her hate came from; I was starting to dislike this Didiane character too.

"And what is this? Is…is she your new maid?" _Oh no she __**didn't. **_She gestured towards me with a flourish of her delicate glove covered hand, seeing her gloves I made the hypothesis that she was from a noble family. Her eyes did not even look in my direction when she said this…In fact; she wasn't even looking at the person she was addressing to as though it wasn't worth her while. She instead stared at hand as though searching for some invisible blemish.

…_Where the hell are these people coming from? _

"No Didiane, she shall be my new companion, my new _pet_." Rosette regained her composure and grace in record time as she straightened her posture, her hands neatly in front of her. But in the process, she seemed to have forgotten her brain. _She said __**WHAT**__? That's even worse than being a maid, that'd require me to be with her do I feel so hated?_ I was in a miserable state as I uttered a sound of disagreement, but they both ignored me.

"Ah…I see."

Then came the awkward silence. Still, the young vain woman, staring at her hands, fluttering them like delicately laced butterflies before her. I was surprised she did not carry a hand mirror with her to look at herself. But then again, it could have just been hidden in that voluminous dress of hers.

"Well, I must be off, dear. Things to do, people to see, you must realize." Didiane flipped her gloriously beautiful brown hair dramatically. It made me think of a shampoo commercial. And for a second I thought she had went into slow motion as she turned with a swish of her skirts as they followed behind her, she paused a moment and looked back. Awaiting the farewell she believed she deserved.

"Yes, well, I wish you god speed Didiane." Rosette said through deceitful teeth, anyone with eyes could tell how much she loathed this Didiane person, her eyes burned with it. I must applaud her, I mean, I would have been on that Didiane person in a snap with teeth bared, talons out and everything.

After Didiane made her depart, the tension in the air left and we all felt we could breathe again. We unconsciously let out the breath we were holding. I was the first the break the ice as seconds passed from the vain girl's blessed leaving. "Well, she was absolutely _charming_." My voice dripped with thick sarcasm. How unbelievably delicious!

Rosette took a moment to inspect me as though I were a horse won at the fair. Her bright blue eyes regained their vibrancy from Didiane's leaving, leaving her satisfied. She answered, amused. "Yes, I suppose so…" Apparently, she noticed the sarcasm. Then a brilliant light bulb thought hit her, you would just seen the dusty thing light up. It was like she had the chorus and everything.

"Now, we shall have to think of a name for you, now that you are to be my companion." She said facing me, absolutely thrilled of the idea, whereas I had no enthusiasm of such a thing. _Oh no, I was really hoping she was lying about that._ I admit that Didiane is a vain little bleep, but I don't think I would be able to handle Rosette's childish spoiled attitude either. Even my sister wasn't this bad. And that's saying a lot.

"What's wrong with my real name?" I asked incredulous, crossing my arms across my chest. I attempted to try and convince-…No, _argue_ out of this situation. I was convinced she was probably going to name me something stupid since the _idea_ was stupid and the idea itself came from someone who was apparently…_stupid_.

She looked at me like _I_ was the idiot, she eyes flashed with an annoyance that I possessed as well. "Well, whatever your name is, I will most likely detest. SO, we shall make a new name for you. Like Yvette." _Well, that explains a lot._ She was definitely a child, very quick to judge.

"But I haven't even told you my name, how would you know if you didn't-…"

She waved her hand for me to stop, the hand only a few inches from my mouth I was tempted to bite one of her fingers off when she spoke. "You speak too much. Learn to hold your tongue and speak only when ordered." _Just who the feathered fichus do you think you are, brat?_ She tried to speak with the same authority her aunt possessed which seemed silly at the moment but I hadn't the heart to laugh. It just didn't fit her; it was like a small child trying to act with influence that she clearly did not possess.

My voice shouted at her with a strong vehemence. "How 'bout you make me, you spoiled tomato?" I pushed her, not too hard, to intimidate her because I was in a mood of slapping her again. However, on the bright side, I wasn't angry enough to start saying something regretful. My actions however…probably would not be as restrained.

But instead of replying she only ignored and continued with an amazing control…Or perhaps she really is partially deaf. "Perhaps we shall name you Alienor, meaning 'foreign'." _**Maybe**__ we should just have a food fight with dangerous weapons and see who bleeds the most ketchup. Oh yes, let's do that. I like that idea._ Instead I could only grumble my displeasure knowing she would only ignore me.

She continued pondering until it seemed her light bulb lit up again astonishingly; she looked at me with a mysterious smile. "Yes, you shall be Cosette." She did not bother to translate this time but I was bothered with another thing, at that moment not to care.

"Oh goody, now our names rhyme." I mock clapped my hands in "excitement". My eyes clearly saying along the lines of "Oh why don't you just kill me now?"

"Oh, that is not the only reason." She grinned deviously, her face twisting unattractively as the beauty slipped easily from her features. _What the heck is she going at?_ Would she make me guess at it? I was bothered by her giving me the name and not telling me anything else but I decided to handle this with no caring.

Yvette chose to step forward; we both had forgotten she was even there as she fretfully spoke up for me, her hands clasped before her in a pleading way. "Miss, is cruel name, give her something else?" _Is there some secret meaning in the name I don't know about?_ I could only raise an eyebrow but pushed the thought away. She could have named me "idiot" for all I cared…It's probably true anyway.

"NO." Rosette stomped her foot like a stubborn child (what more was I going to expect?). "It suits her, she shall be Cosette. Take her Yvette, and show her around the house and what not." She insisted this with a secret smile as she cheerfully skipped away, obviously happy that she left me annoyed and unknowing. _I hate her._ I said this without any regret.

I turned to Yvette, knowing full well she would tell me. Something the Rosette so stupidly overlooked, not even forbidding Yvette not to tell me. She was such a ditz. "So…What does it mean?"

Yvette stared hard into the floor, embarrassed that she would have to be the one to reveal such information. I decided she must have named me something bad. Maybe she named me- "It means 'little thing of no importance'." I blinked and stared.

I was bothered for a second…but then smiled, I was so sure she would name me idiot. I expected something bad and yet, she named me something which I ironically was. I wasn't an important item to _Assassin's Creed_, I was like a fifth wheel, I was unnecessary. "Whatever. If she wants me not to be important, I can be exactly that and avoid her...for the rest of my life." A loophole?

"You are not bothered by it?" Yvette murmured, curious, in her lovely quite tone as she gazed at me, her hands so neatly held in front of her dirty apron. She still managed to somehow look lovely, how did I not notice before? _Why does her speech seem so much better now?_

"Why should I be?" I asked as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Yvette looked surprised for a moment and gasped a little before catching herself. She paused and seemed to look at me even curiously than before. _Oh wow, didn't realize my opinion would be so amazing._ I could not help but feel worried, did I say something wrong? Was the question somehow offensive to her? I always hated unintentionally insulting someone…it was the worst feeling ever.

"What? Do I have something on my shirt? On my face?" I asked jokingly. I looked around, to see if she was looking at Rosette coming back to haunt us. But no one was there. I was frantic to find what was wrong as the lithe creature looked back at me with those wide deer eyes. She opened her mouth to speak.

"You…you speak my language so fluently." She said, amazed, but she then smiled quite pleasantly. I felt as though time had stopped for a second as I attempted to speak coherently. Automatically, I questioned.

"I am? Is that what we're speaking your language...?...Arabic?" I felt like such an idiot, even though the question was necessary. But I felt bothered…What if we were just speaking English? But what would there be to explain-…

"You do not know?" Her eyes widened in wonder. I, too, was graciously filled with wonder as I mused over our few seconds of conversation in what seemed like Arabic. It did not sound like it to me. Everything just sounded like…English! _I feel so confused._

"Um…no." This was just getting too weird. I mean, I should be thrilled that I'm a bilingual and all but…I didn't even know it. _Is there some mystical force at work here that I don't know about?_ "This is just too weird...Maybe I'm going through a phase." I felt a dizzy feeling come over me; I prayed that I wouldn't faint. That would be uncool.

* * *

Remember Ryan and his sudden ability to translate what the Nadir was saying? It's the same thing with her now...Except she wasn't conscious of the mysterious invisible wave, it hit her a LONG time ago...when she was moping and sleeping at the loony bin.

The waves are in relation to the game, I mean you understand what every one is saying, but realistically they all can't be speaking English all the time. And from entering the game, the waves are like ripples in reaction to their appearance (Ryan and his sister); translating everything for them...in their language. Is this getting too confusing? O.o

Thank you for taking your time in reading and perhaps giving me feedback.


	8. Ryan's Response

**Diminia- **Hmm, will any of them join Altair, you ask? Well...to tell you the truth, I'm not too sure myself. But I don't want to mess with the main characters too much. There will be time for much more insanity with them later. I'll try and make them longer...But aren't over 2,000 words good enough for you?! EGAD! Always asking for more than necessary...But on the serious side, I'll try. Oh, and...Hello Avar.

**Addie133- **Oh yes, brat indeed. I'm sorry that she resembles someone you know. You must know how Cosette feels then. She complains to me constantly on how I love to see her in pain...and maybe I do. Haha, well, that's me, making up new characters as I go.

**Hedwig the MilleniumOwl- **Don't we all just adore the randomness?! WOOT! YAY! It's great being unpredictable, yes! I like to keep things fast paced in my writing, I don't like overly describing something, it's just not me I suppose. And I kind of suck at it, to tell you the truth.

Disclaimer:...Should I even bother? I do not own Assassin's Creed. There. This is turning out to be a really tiresome routine.

* * *

**Chapter 8**- _Ryan's Response_

"NADIR!" An unidentified object flew past the poor man's face nearly hitting him…It was a plate. Ryan felt the sudden urge to leave.

"Calm yourself, love, and allow me to explain." Ryan gaped as the man tried to calm his wife down in a desperate attempt. An impossible attempt. It would be like trying to speak and calm a storm. It's just simply _not_ done. And like a storm, this woman was deadly, she had this murderous look in her eyes that Ryan was feeling a bit fidgety about.

By now, even the humongous horse looked inviting. Ryan considered returning to the stables. At least it would prove as good cover. "Um…Nadir, I don't really think that's-…" Another dish was thrown, crashing onto the floor. And Ryan had dodged it right on time. If his timing were off by even a second…well, he preferred not to think about that. The thought of blood wasn't quite pleasing.

Nadir sighed and smiled that mysterious smile of his, somehow looking as though he was still going to try and calm his storm of a wife. "Thank our gracious lord our plates are wooden and not of fragile material." Ryan thought that was not exactly the type of thing to be grateful for at the moment. "What about being grateful for our lives?!" Something zipped by his face; a spoon.

"Oh, worry not Rye-an." He ducked just as another plate was going to smack into his face. "Plates and spoons cannot kill us."

"That's not what I meant!" Ryan felt flustered as he hid behind a fence. He knew very well it wasn't exactly the best cover, but it would have to do for now. He just could not understand how Nadir was standing in the open while objects were being thrown directly at him. And his wife had pretty good aim too!

His wife came out, eyes flashing with fury and something equally dangerous in her hands. "Nadir! H-how dare you! How dare you show your face here!" The knife flew right past and thumped straight into the ground. Ryan whimpered and started crawling away from the knife on his hands and knees. When he saw her making a move to throw some more things that she could get her hands on, Ryan panicked beyond reason.

"Good god! Lady, I hope you realize that's _silverware_ you're holding! Wait, please, don't-…" This time, both Ryan and Nadir moved away just as the silverware flew past like throwing knifes. They situated themselves a safe distance away. "I find it more threatening when she is holding metal." Nadir explained when Ryan tossed him an odd look to question his being with him.

"What did you _do_ to her?!" Ryan whispered to Nadir as they hid behind a wooden crate for cover this time. The man who was carrying it in his cart was not very pleased. ("Go away, you fools.") But they moved along with it as long as they could anyway before being chased away.

The bizarre middle aged man shrugged almost carelessly. "She blames me for our son's death, still." Ryan wondered briefly what the man's priorities were if he was so blatant about his son's death. But then again, he could be just as hurt by it and just trying to hide it. Ryan wouldn't know; after all, Nadir was a strange man. And Ryan knew strangeness all too well.

Settling for a casual answer, Ryan asked hesitatingly."Okay…And how long has it been since then?"

"Ah…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I believe it has been a month." Ryan thought he caught a flicker of sadness pass through the old man's eyes. But it disappeared as quickly as it appeared; it was as though it never occurred. "Ah yes, time flies." _That's not the only thing flying…_Ryan thought as they narrowly missed another kitchen appliance. But, in truth, Ryan was _really_ astounded by Nadir's poise within situation though his wife was trying to murder them both. Why she wanted to exterminate _him_ too was unknown to him.

Perhaps it had something to do with being "in league" with said "son killer". Ryan grimaced at the thought, the last thing he would ever do in his life would be to _kill_ anyone. Let alone _hurt_ them. He could imagine well his sister laughing uproariously at the situation, rolling on the floor from the hilarity.

But even if the thought brought a small smile to his face, it did not help in their slight situation at the moment. Ryan had never, within his overly innocent life, had to deal with a raving mad homicidal woman before. The saying might be quite humorous to say, but in actuality, is not amusing at all. He turned to Nadir. "Can't we just go to another home? One that's preferably not housing a homicidal woman bent on killing us both?!"

"Oh, worry not your little head, Rye-an." Ryan assumed he said so in an affectionate tone as the amusement tugged at the corners of his lips. "She is actually quite charitable and kind beneath the dragon fire exterior." Nadir said casually as the two of them sneaked behind another crate, dodging cups and utensils in the process. Ryan found it horribly hard to believe. Though he was hoping equally as much that is _was_ true.

A cup, this time not made of wood, flew directly overhead and landed before Ryan's feet, shattering to pieces. He could not help but let out a small squeal as Nadir laughed heartedly. "Careful, my wife, you may harm the poor boy!" He shouted out to her, a twinkle in his eye, obviously teasing. Ryan's heart, meanwhile, was pounding hard in his chest as he muttered darkly. "I don't know how you find the situation _funny_."

Nadir turned seriously to Ryan in hearing an unfamiliar darkness to his tone, a questioning look on his face. But in the end after a long stare, Ryan took a deep breath and cried most pitifully, "How in the world do you find time to laugh when your wife is _TRYING TO KILL US_!?" Ryan would have waved his arms around to emphasize his point if various objects weren't being airborne over their heads.

He seemed to grin like a self satisfied cat awakened nicely from a long afternoon nap. "Now, Rye-an, she has no reason to be angry at you if that is what you worry about." That was _not_ what he was worrying about. Ryan was more concerned for the people now gathering about the house. If there was one thing both he and his sister agreed they disliked terribly, it was gossip.

Nadir caught his gaze direction and nodded almost solemnly. "Don't worry; they shall become bored in no time."

Ryan gave him an annoyed look. He did not find it likely that people would become bored of murder by utensils. "And what if they don't?"

Nadir did not hesitate to answer. "They will." He was absolutely sure; he even gave a look towards the unwanted audience causing them to turn away in what seemed like uneasiness. Nadir seemed fearsome despite being constantly friendly.

Ryan was persistently worried. "But what if-…?"

"Then they too shall face my dear wife's wrath." And that was the end of that. Ryan found himself agreeing and saw Nadir smile dryly. "I hope they don't stay _too_ long."

It was then that they noticed something peculiar. Ryan was not quite sure, but after a few more seconds, he grew amazed.

"There are no more airborne objects." Ryan said obviously, he glanced at Nadir to meet with a knowing smirk. "Oh…well, sorry for being so obvious." In front of them, they could hear to fast padding of feet. The unwanted audience was leaving (…or were they fleeing?) from the house. Ryan felt a sharp shock climb harshly up his back as he sat straight up. Next to him, Nadir too, grew stiff. All they could see for now was a long shadow dawning over their insignificant figures.

"Hiding, Nadir? How odd that this be so particular for you." The voice was heated with an etched sardonic tone, clear and hovering about their heads. Ryan wondered if she was carrying any weapons that she wanted to stick into Nadir like toothpicks violently.

However, Ryan slowly turned around to be met with a woman somewhere close to his height, with a calm but cold look in her eyes. The atmosphere turned quickly chilly despite to hot temperature. "EGAD!" Ryan could not help but quote his sister in the state of shock. He sprawled himself to the ground and scooted a bit from the woman, giving her a respectable space.

Nadir stood to her and met her eyes and respectfully kept his distance. "Faridah…" He cautiously approached her like to a helpless animal...Only, she was _anything_ but helpless. She looked more likely to bite his hand off.

Her eyes remained cold, obviously not won over by him. Perhaps she was still considering killing him where he stood. Ryan worried over this thought as it seemed forever before she replied. "Nadir," She breathed his name deathly soft while Nadir remained calm and staid (And Ryan was on the verge of running for his life). "Just know now that your honeyed words will not work on me. I am no fool to your tricks."

"I thought of doing no such thing, dear." He allowed himself to chuckle as he stood firm despite his wife's obvious frozen expression. "Nor did I think you a fool." This conversation was making as much progress as a sloth would so in a day. Ryan could only look between the two of them, switching from Nadir to his wife.

Finally, she decided to speak once more. "…Nadir." She seemed hesitant and Ryan caught her glancing at him. He didn't take long to realize he was mentally and politely being asked away. Of course, the woman wanted privacy! Well, it wasn't that Ryan minded anyway. He was more than willing to give it!

He smiled sheepishly hoping not to anger the terrifying woman. "I suddenly have this feeling to leave. AH! What's that?! Why is that a goat, over there?! Away from you two, why yes, I believe it is! It looks so lonely, I should go comfort it! Away from you two." Ryan scurried off leaving the couple looked after him with perplexed expressions. He did not bother to look back, feeling their eyes staring back after him, was enough to make him run even faster.

He heard her comment before he was out of earshot. "He is an odd one."

Then, "Indeed. But he is not a bad boy." Ryan ran faster. He was not going to become an eavesdropper, which was just rude and could possibly offend the frightening woman in the process. Ryan was not looking forward to dying just yet.

The fountain poured out what seemed endlessly, the droplets filling the small little pool like durable rain. Ryan sat down and looked at his feet, his shoes now seemed caked with dust and no longer the clean white when he first bought them. Despite hearing Nadir's very positive compliment, Ryan was still worried. What reason did the woman have to keep him anyway? He was just a stranger that didn't belong here. His clothes were as easy to pick out as red was within white after an accidental wash with bleach.

He wondered how his sister was doing. He hoped the best for her, but that was all he could do. He imagined her replying in snide remarks. (_"Well, gee, thanks so much, Ryan. SO helpful!") _As impolite he was to think of her in such a way, he was probably right.

_Maybe I should go to the stables…_ An outrageous voice suggested to him. He was caught by surprise, but found himself thinking it over. He _would _probablybe sitting idle for a while, the two possibly had a lot of catching up to do. And to move around would distract him from the blazing heat._ NO, NO, NO! Wait just a darn minute! _"I am _terrified_ of horses, remember." Ryan muttered to himself…As if he needed a reminder.

But after a few more seconds of sitting in the sun and a growing urge to just jump in the fountain and play around like a toddler…Ryan relented. _Oh, what the heck. Let's go scare myself._

* * *

"Oh man…I have no idea where it is!" He would move left then suddenly change his mind to go right only to change his mind again. Ryan took great care as to not wander far from the surroundings. For all he knew, he could accidently wander into some "bad" side of Masyaf and get lynched in some darkened alleyway.

People were walking past him…_Maybe I should ask for directions…_He strode over to a group of women, middle aged and covered from head to toe. He briefly wondered if they wanted to cook themselves alive from their choice of garb but chased the thought away. "Excuse me, but could you direct me to the stables please?" Ryan could not help but blush in embarrassment. It had not been too long ago that Nadir had taken Amyl to the stables. Why did he have to be so forgetful and dense?!

Fortunately, they seemed quite polite about giving him directions and gestured. The only odd thing was that they didn't seem to want to talk much and when it seemed like he wasn't going to leave fast enough, they quickly did so.

Ryan thought nothing of it as he ran in the direction they pointed. Only _why_ he was running towards terrifying horses, he had forgotten to ask himself. It wasn't until he got there that he remembered he should have told Nadir where he was going. _Darn it all and my slow working brain!!!!_

But after a while. _Oh well._

The horses were huge. Ryan wasn't quite sure what to do. All he could say when the stable hand asked if he needed anything was, "It's okay, just keep them away from me." He received an odd look from the young man, but he kindly said nothing and went right to work on tending to the horses.

_I can do this._ Ryan was determined. _Just step forward and touch it. It won't hurt you no matter how big it is. _Ryan stepped a bit closer and continuously inched forward towards the stables. The stable hand, watching curiously could not stand to watch anymore and asked, "Do you require assistance?" Ryan may of not been embarrassed by his behavior, but the stable boy was feeling embarrassed for _him_.

"No, no! I'm quite fine! Just leave it to me." After a large breath and pause Ryan finally gathered up enough courage. He ran into the stable and clung onto one of the wooden pillars with a small yell. It was more dramatic than necessary.

After a few seconds, Ryan let a sigh of relief. "Hallelujah! I'm not dead!"

The stable boy only stared for a few more seconds before shaking his head and walking away and muttering something under his breath. Something about how odd foreign people were.

15 minutes later, the stable boy returned after replacing all the hay, expecting to find the odd boy gone. He expected wrong. Ryan was _still_ there and clinging shamelessly. When Ryan noticed the unnecessary attention, he exclaimed. "I can get off whenever I want to!" And clung on tighter. The wooden pillar was his new friend who would protect him…apparently. The smell of the horses seemed to paralyze him. So many horses gathered in one place…Ryan had a limited amount of courage for only specific times.

The boy sighed. "They won't hurt you. They _are_ in their stables, after all." The boy went over towards a steed with a grayish complexion and petted its nose softly. "See? No harm done." When the boy glanced back, Ryan's eyes stared back like huge dinner plates. "How the heck do you do that so calmly!?"

Nadir had no trouble finding the odd boy. He practically left a trail behind him with his foreign and strange attitude. After paying respects to a group of women, a rich merchant's daughter and her two servants (He made it his business to know people beforehand), he questioned whether they had any say on him. They did indeed. Went so far as to ask Nadir if he knew who the boy's father was and questioned his upbringing; as though there were a problem with his upbringing. The only problem for the boy was his obvious unfamiliarity with traditions.

Nadir decided immediately against punishing Rye-an as the women strictly suggested. "He went over to us and dared to act as though he were of same stature. He did not even show respect to our lady!" One elderly servant, who was being frightfully forward, nearly shrieked aloud and for a moment resembled a harpy. Nadir was careful to stay clear of the talons.

"Why, of course. He will receive what he deserves." And Nadir meant every word. He only let these proud women think the worst. With that, the young and horribly bigheaded daughter nodded her head in satisfaction which was not easily concealed within her eyes. Nadir bowed respectfully (in status and wealth, he was lower) and left.

Despite the encounter, Nadir did not receive the proper information on where to find Rye-an. However, he knew it was better not to linger about _their_ kind too long. He thought over their pathway from the gate to the house and in no time at all, predicted a possible place where he would be. Though he did wonder why. From what he witnessed, the boy was (absurdly) terrified of horses.

When he arrived, he saw that his predication was correct.

Only now, Ryan wasn't hugging onto the pole anymore. The stable boy managed to convince him to cease doing so and had led him over to where he could observe "safely" without being within a few feet of the horses. "Thanks." Ryan breathed and found he could move, no longer frozen in fear. The horses staring at him with those huge eyes were giving him the creeps though.

"I never met anyone so afraid of horses. If the others knew of this, they'd laugh their heads until they drowned in their own tears." Ryan assumed "the others" the boy mentioned were his companions. He smiled wholeheartedly. "Nah, you can tell them if you want." He registered the obvious surprise on the boy's face and continued. "At least it'll give them a good laugh." Ryan found it difficult to make enemies.

"You're an odd one." The boy breathed, staring at him in a strange way.

"So I've been told." Ryan agreed enthusiastically. Ryan paused, and then added. "My name's Ryan."

The boy seemed distracted for but a moment but shook and answered, suddenly shy, muttering. "Shadin…" A long pause followed after.

"Ah, 'little deer' just what are you doing?"

Shadin jumped out of his wits and turned towards the voice, his head low and ready to pour his heart out in apology. But it was only Nadir. He laughed kindly. "'Tis only an old man, you need not bow so lowly."

They both exchanged respects, Shadin remaining quiet and timid as his name while Ryan looked between the two; clearly not sure of what he was to do in the situation. Shadin glanced at him giving him a warning look. But Ryan wasn't sure what to do with it. He looked towards Nadir, lifted his hand and gave a little wave. "Hey, Nadir!"

Shadin looked as though a jolt traveled through his body as his eyes widened and looked fearfully between the elder and younger. Nadir grinned in reply and (surprisingly to Shadin) answered in equal mirth, not offended at all. "Hello, Rye-an!" Shadin looked as though wondering whether he stumbled upon an alternate universe.

But before he could utter a word, Ryan was whisked away by Nadir. "It is time for us to take leave, Rye-an." Nadir looked towards Amyl's big brown eyes and gestured to Ryan. "Now say goodbye to our dear Amyl."

Ryan stared at Amyl. "'Goodbye to our dear Amyl.'" His sister would have laughed at that.

Nadir only smiled and said. "Well, it's a start." He looked to Shadin who had recently reclaimed his wits and was staring at the two unusual ones warily. Nadir only smiled mysteriously and said to Ryan. "Now, to Shadin, say farewell."

Nadir learned how to counteract the joke well. Ryan grinned at Nadir, which politely transformed to a kind smile when he looked to Shadin. "Goodbye Shadin! I'll see you later!" It wasn't a possibility, it was a promise. And with the words left hanging after he left, Shadin chuckled to himself and smiled secretly. He whispered to himself while going back to work. "See you later."

* * *

"Rye-an…What an unusual name." Nadir's wife looked as though she was once very beautiful. Her skin was still soft-looking despite the wrinkles and her eyes contained a youthful glow. But she possessed such a shrewd expression upon her mouth, Ryan felt he was being interrogated every time she spoke.

Within the house, it was a little cooler (though not very) and very homely, welcoming, despite the small space. Ryan did not mind that the living room was morphed with kitchen and were the size of his room at home. He didn't even mind the fact that there were no toilets. Okay, maybe he minded a little. The smell was absolutely appalling the first experience, Ryan was glad he did not faint from the fumes.

"So I've been told…by your husband." Ryan nibbled his bread like child stalling, who had no appetite for the broccoli placed on the table. His fragile form under the frightening woman's stare. The same woman who seemed in the mood to murder them both with eating utensils and plates not too long ago.

"Are you alone, Ryan?" The question was a little bothering. But if it had been asked by anyone else, Ryan would have felt more disturbed. Almost as though a kidnapper were awaiting the appropriate moment to capture him under the right circumstances. But he shook the thought off as quickly as he could. The last thing he needed was to feel unconditionally nervous about nothing.

Nadir spoke jovially as he cast a sympathetic look towards Ryan. "Alone? Why, we're with him at this moment, are we not?" Ryan passed him a grateful look at his attempt to lift to obvious awkwardness which had settled above them. His wife, however, turned, and though her back was facing Ryan, Ryan could imagine well enough the annoyed look upon her face.

He could feel her irritable state, though it was not directed at him when she said dreadfully quiet. "I believe I did not question _you_." Nadir backed off and cleared his throat, not looking anywhere near nervous. But, in fact, he seemed more bothered that Faridah had mentally placed him under a time out. Nadir seemed to find it difficult to stand still too long.

Ryan cleared his throat a bit and answered her question to break her locked stare upon Nadir. "Well, from what you're asking…No, I'm not." His sister easily entered his mind.

The couple looked surprised, as though not expecting the answer. Nadir had, after all, found the boy alone and had not encountered any other person resembling him at all. Their expressions exchanged between them. They knew that his companion was likely lost and wandering which caused them to draw to horrible but true conclusions. It would not be likely that he would meet his companion again.

Faridah was always admirably quick to recover as she questioned, she was always careful with her expressions, "Who are they?" She was even more curious about this Rye-an person. His culture seemed completely different from that of both her and her husband. Well, of _anyone_, in fact. It was picked out immediately from the way he spoke, he possessed a sort of accent she never heard of.

"Just one person." Ryan did not think it would be unsafe to say. "My sister." And it was from that moment that Ryan sensed emotions of sympathy poured towards him in waves. He wasn't sure why. He was positive he and his sister would find each other. "I'll find her. My sister and I are attracted together like magnets." Was he trying to reassure himself?

After a silent pause, Faridah spoke again. "You shall stay with us." It did not sound like a suggestion.

Ryan was shocked despite the fact that the two of them had commented and said he would stay with them for the past day. Oddly, he had thought they weren't serious. So he could not help but protest. "Oh no, I don't…I'm not sure if I want to bother you, I mean-…"

"You _shall_ stay with us, Rye-an." Faridah gripped his hand quite seriously, her eyes clearly relaying the message. "No" looked like the wrong answer to her statement.

Ryan felt uncomfortable for a moment. "Um, okay…Thank…you…?"

"Splendid! We have a room prepared already!" Her face became the picture of absolute joy, which seemed strange upon her face from what Ryan had seen of her. He didn't mean to be rude but, the woman didn't seem possible of pure happiness. Ever since they arrived she just seemed…formidable.

"Ah very good! Let us make preparations!" Nadir's cheerful voice filled the room as he joined in with her making a fanatical suggestion. "I shall teach you to ride Amyl."

The second the suggestion (or was it a promise?) reached Ryan's poor ears, he could not help but groan. He wasn't sure he was looking forward to such a moment. "What? _Now_?!" Ryan's voice of protest was unmistakable. His mind was already thinking of ways to get out of such a predicament. Despite his experience in the stables, Ryan was far from cured. Horses still terrified him.

Nadir seemed to read this from his mind. "Yes, I can see this is going to be difficult." He sounded more amused than put off which placed Ryan into a panic. Nadir _really_ was serious about teaching him then. Ryan felt like running out of the room. This day was filled with him wanting to run for his life, it seemed. Maybe living here wasn't as healthy as he thought.

After a pause, Nadir continued. "Or perhaps we should postpone the lessons to tomorrow. You have had a long day."

"Yeah, let's postpone it…forever." Ryan replied.

Nadir stared him down. "I know you're joking, boy. But this is a life skill!"

"…That I can live without!" Ryan continued on with excuses. He was not going anywhere near horses as long as he was conscious of it. Even though Amyl was a nice horse and didn't seem all too threatening after a couple of hours passed, Ryan didn't like the idea of possibly falling off…or getting run over. "Besides, I wouldn't want to bother Amyl with my skittishness. You know, I could just walk for the rest of my life and save a poor horse the trouble of bearing my unbearable weight. I'm heavier than I look and-…! Hey! Wait!"

Nadir sighed, dragging the poor scared little boy behind him. "Nevermind. We're curing you of this fear _now_." Ryan's protests heightened to an extent after he said that.

Faridah was only watching after them as they left through the doorway into the street towards the stables with a small smile. She was not going to interfere with this if it was not necessary. "Be sure to return by dinner!" Faridah called after them and turned back into the house.

And _that_ was how Ryan was settled into the home of Faridah and Nadir.

* * *

What's going to happen?! Who is Shadin?! What will Ryan DO?! What about Cossette?! Why are we asking so many questions to a computer screen?!


	9. Unwanted Attention

Thank you again for the reviews/feedback.

Disclaimer: I think you know already, that I do not own Assassin's Creed. Cause' if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction...At least...I don't think so.

* * *

**Chapter 9- **_Unwanted Attention_

"The cook's out today. Break, I believe." Yvette had shown me a shoddy looking room which was kindheartedly called a "kitchen". _For a second, I thought this was a storage room or something. Thank god, I didn't say that out loud._ "But then, the dear deserves it, she works much too hard for her age! _Imagine_ working constantly until the sun and moon were sound asleep!" Yvette continued adding commentary like a real tour guide, well, one that deserved a raise. I had begun to notice she had a habit of having a sweet charming comment about everyone. From her perspective, it seemed the world (even with Rosette in it) would be a _nice_ place. _But we all know better._

She turned to me, her eyes twinkling with a young girl's excitement observing the first splendors of the sky for the first time. I didn't know what to expect."The lady Rosette is enormously against any hand servants of my people, I had thought I would be alone." She was still ecstatic about the fact that I could speak her language…And apparently French as well. I was a tri-linguist and I didn't even notice…Dang it!

It was understandable, I suppose. I could offer up some sympathy towards her situation of loneliness…though my own wasn't as nicely solved (_a creepy old man who tries to kidnap you…I still get shivers_). Rosette's obvious hate towards the Arabian was a no brainer to those who knew her (and to those who encountered her within a few seconds). Where all the hate came from, I did not know. All I knew was the girl was seriously making me feel ashamed for being so close in age. _No wonder people didn't take women seriously during this time period…No, wait…_

"Don't get too excited." I warned her with a small smile. "I'm an odd conversationalist." My small smile immediately died at the thought of possibly spending the rest of my pathetic life in the same vicinity as Rosette. Why did we have to be so _close_?! In my definition, a _continent_ would be too close!

"Oh, do not be so bothered." Yvette was like a doting mother, I noticed, and her uncanny ability to read emotions quickly reminded me of Raha. Oh, I could only worry helplessly now and hope he was safe. I found myself mentally depending on Antoine to look after him. I had my utmost confidence in the guy ever since he assisted in my escape.

But even not knowing the cause of my troubling cloud of problems, Yvette insisted kindly, "The lady Rosette is not as…" She tried to place an appropriate word.

"Monstrous? Bratty? Annoying?" I offered quite seriously in a low tone. "…An insult to the human race?"

She laughed harmoniously and instead said, "_Complicated_…As she makes herself out to be. The girl's heart has a conscience, you see, as everyone does." I nearly rolled my eyes. _Wouldn't it be possible that Rosette was an exception to all that?_ The girl seemed possible of murdering her own grandmother if it meant getting what she wanted.

"Yvette, let's try to think this over." I inhaled deeply. "She made me her PET! If she had a conscious conscience somewhere in the black hole she has for a heart, she would have seen that undermining people to a lower stature than human is BAD!" Before she could interrupt me I squeezed in, "And the same goes for you! She shouldn't be treating you like garbage!" I was about to counteract my comment after thinking a few seconds that she probably treated garbage better than both of us combined.

But I saw I had said enough. I shut my mouth as it looked as though Yvette was going to cry her poor too-big-for-the-world heart out. Did I suddenly pick out the right hammer that broke down her dam of emotions? Darn it, sometimes I need to learn to shut up…

Her smile faded. "Oh yes, I had forgotten. Forgive me, Cosette, you have my pity." She took my hand and patted it soothingly. I twitched at hearing my new name being used.

I sighed, feeling defeated. "It's okay. I'll try and deal with her. She hates both of us for a different reason…makes me wonder who she hates more."

I saw Yvette smile at my comment. "I believe you'll be quite fine, Cosette." As if she thought that Rosette hated _her_ more than me. Well, after a few days here I was determined to make the girl hate _me_ more so to save Yvette. At least _I_ could deal with the verbal abuse; Yvette seemed too innocent for that.

"That's excellent news. I'll try and survive for 3 days and see what happens and decide whether or not to commit homicide or suicide." I said monotone as we walked out of the kitchen. Yvette at first looked frightened beyond compare like she thought I was serious about my statement. "Oh! Please, do not do that!" I stared at her and said after a sigh. "I was…joking. Sorry."

"Oh." Yvette looked like such an adorable child sometimes. And it's odd for a person to think that about someone who is possibly 10 years older than you. I just felt like hugging her then, she seemed to be more sheltered than I thought.

"Yvette! Yvette!" Our heads turned in time to witness a lanky, skinny boy nearly trip in through the doorway. His face was red as though he had finished running the marathon, and from his heavy breathing, it sounded like so too. He gasped as he dropped his hands in exhaustion to his knees. I had to sympathize; I couldn't really run very well either. "Y-you…need to…re-return…" The poor boy sounded as though he wasn't capable of finishing his own sentence.

Miraculously, Yvette somehow knew what he was trying to talk about as realization dawned upon her face and she turned to me. "That's right! Forgive me, Cosette, but it seems I cannot accompany you any longer. I must leave for work." ("You mean slave labor." I insisted.) She looked to the young boy, with a sincere smile. "Thank you muchly, Gervaise! You do Yvette favor, yes?" Her speech seemed more broken when she spoke to other people aside from me; I assumed that it was her attempt at French…or English. I couldn't really tell the difference. To my ears, _everything_ sounded English. It was like everyone was dubbed, but very well and without the crappy obvious fake acting.

Yvette gently took my arm and pulled me forward, closer to Gervaise so that I could practically see the pupils in his eyes. I felt a little antsy with his bottle green eyes staring at me as it seemed he just now noticed me. Yvette seemed unaware of how uncomfortable I was feeling (oddly enough) and continued with her request. "Cosette new here, she need someone look after her."

"Um, hi. How's it going?" I spoke as casually as I could before I broke down from the anxious feeling I was getting and backed away a little. Those eyes of his were just unnerving, they seemed like they wanted to delve into the deep parts of my soul. I nearly asked him if he required me to punch his eyes closed since he was having so much trouble closing them himself. I disliked this anxious feeling; it was like being examined on a dissection table. Fortunately, I only said, "It's nice to meet you too."

_That_ seemed to break the trance he was under as he started blushing furiously, embarrassed. "Wha-?" He recovered as gracefully as he could manage. "Oh, yes, please forgive me; it is an honor to meet you…Cosette." _**Sure**__ it is. _I didn't want to think badly of him, but there he was still staring at me with those eyes of his. And when he said _that_ name…I don't know, it just made me feel all weird. And that's saying a lot!

"Um…Yeah…" I looked away from his gaze, but could still feel his stare on me as I looked to Yvette for help. Unfortunately, she amazingly did not seem to notice (despite her observation skills) and only smiled. Everything seemed to be going well in her book. In fact, I didn't understand why the guy was staring at me like that in the first place! Why not Yvette?!

Suddenly, as though my voice had brought him to a sudden realization, Gervaise gasped to himself. "Yvette! Wait! Before you leave, my brother told me he needs to speak with you!" After saying so, Gervaise seemed satisfied that he managed to remember to say so as he gave a little smile. Yvette was only standing a few feet away from him, so I didn't see any real reason why he needed to shout.

Yvette's smile seemed to falter for but a moment when he told her, but it was so brief, it was like it didn't even happen. "Good! Tell Marcellin, Yvette will meet him in morning!" Gervaise quickly nodded in response and looked very serious as though it were a life or death mission. I figured he held his brother, Marcellin, (_Hmm, odd name_) on a high pedestal. I wondered what Marcellin's relationship was with Yvette…What if he was her boyfriend?!

I suddenly felt a protective need to inspect this _Marcellin_.

I was careful not to show any of my intention on my face. "OKAY!" I turned to Gervaise, who was now wearing a very odd expression that resembled a surprised monkey. "Let's go on the tour!" I started walking in a direction.

Then paused and turned around. "Where are we going?"

"The stables." Gervaise managed to answer as he awkwardly tried to lead the way, still stealing not very secretive glances at me. I'm not sure what he's trying to do, but there are better ways to remember a person's face. He could at least _pretend _to be secretive about it. He wasn't even trying to hide it. Unless…his intention was to bug me from the beginning… _Nah, that's something __**I**__ would do!_

A couple steps later I turned around and waved Yvette goodbye as I threw her a smile. I felt a twinge of guilt and wanted to run back and tell her she should take a break and I could do whatever it was she was needed for. It seemed unfair that she had to work while I was basically taking a break from everything. But the smile in return that she gave me reassured me just a tiny bit and I was on my way before my disturbance could be caught by those deep eyes.

Gervaise did not seem a very talkative person…well, at least, around me. I would have felt offended, but then I realized that maybe the guy had problems talking to people he didn't exactly know well. It didn't really help that I was a weirdo. So, I decided it would be best for my patience to test itself as I waited a few extra seconds for him to try and say something. After 5 passed, my patience couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"SO! What is up with you? How'd you end up here?!" I was being a little too loud than necessary, but GOSH DARN IT, I couldn't handle the silence as well as most people. If I were made into a playing card, "Awkward Silences" would be listed as one of my weaknesses. But then, if I were made into a playing card…I don't think I'd be here. People would worship me! (_I think…)_ But I'm going a little besides the point here…

Gervaise seemed hesitant to answer my very loud questions but finally said in a nearly whisper tone voice, "My family has been serving here for years. I think it's a matter of loyalty." Well, it wasn't much, but I took it and I became absorbed in my desperate attempt to try and muster up an actual conversation with this guy.

"Loyalty? Oh, so I guess you're family's been here a while. I wonder if they did Regal Lady's ancestors a favor or something. Something honorable like saving the last heir or something…" I was beginning to take a turn for the dramatic. Ah, those adventure stories were finally starting to catch up to my brain. "Maybe they were part of some conspiracy."

Gervaise was quick to answer this time from my outrageous deduction. "M-miss, what you're saying is sullying the family name!" Whose family name, he did not mention. But I listened with a big grin at his panicked look. "I am sure my family or the Basset family would never be involved in such things!" He paused with a gasp and looked around as though Rosette or Regal Lady were going to jump at him and slit our throats.

Before I could say anything else he said with a thought. "And who is this 'Regal Lady', you speak of?! You couldn't _possibly_ be speaking of our selfless Lady Clemence?!" He thought my nickname of her was scandalous. It was interesting hearing her name for the first time though…and seeing Gervaise's expression was just a small bonus.

We walked the rest of the way in silence to the stables, side by side. And every time I glanced at him he I would catch him staring at me again, blushing and turning his whole face red. _This is going to be a long day._ I didn't understand why he was doing that, it was like he was trying to correct something on my face.

"You know, it's rude to stare." I said, glancing at him.

He turned beet red again. "F-forgive me." He quickly looked away and I did too, but out of the corner of my eye I saw he was staring again. I nearly gave my forehead a hand print in irritation and groaned. It was just so noticeable; I wished he would just tell me what he found absolutely _fascinating_ about me. I was at the point where I didn't care what his opinion of me was anymore, I was prepared to bark back for whatever he thought was wrong with me.

"My, my, this is absolutely _delightful_!"

I stiffened at the voice, my anger already building up. _Oh my, my, isn't this absolutely NOT delightful? _I didn't know why, but people like her made my blood boil. Just hearing her voice set me off, I was already thinking of ways to get rid of her.

"Hello Rosette." I replied monotone and giving her a mock bow to top it all off. _You heard me, not a curtsy, a bow. That's __**right,**__ you blankity blank bad word insert here..._ She just ticked me off. Why had she followed us? What a stalker!

Gervaise, however, bowed humbly to my great disgust. "My lady." _Tch, what a pansy._ As if there weren't other qualities he had that made me annoyed. I didn't want to hate the guy, but, OH GOD, did he really have to grovel to _that_?! She didn't deserve respect! That's something that you need to earn, and I sure as heck know she didn't earn it.

"Aren't you both just an adorable couple?" She accused playfully, laughing to herself. I think she just wanted an excuse to get punched by me.

Gervaise blushed…yet again and started to jabber his protest. Okay, it was definite that this guy was the submissive type. I knew that he was just scared of offending her, but if he didn't notice, I wasn't exactly being respectful. And _I _hadn't had my tongue cut out or a hand chopped off. This girl had no authority to do that anyway. Regal Lady did.

I sighed and immediately took over. "We have no idea _what_ you're talking about." It was difficult keeping all that anger plugged in.

"Of course." She smiled, finding it amusing that it bothered me. _Of, course_. "Do not deny it; you two are a vision of love." _Ugh, where's a barf bad when you need one?! I'll be sure to dump it on her later._

I rolled my eyes. "Keep your fantasies to yourself cause' I don't need them." I glanced at Gervaise and pulled him up and started dragging him as he prattled on his apologies to Rosette. "We're leaving." Not that I needed to announce it.

Gervaise apologized to me, blushing. "I'm sorry, Cosette. I'm not like you; I can never speak up to anyone…" I felt like I softened up as I slowed down. This guy didn't deserve my anger, that was just his personality. I sighed and looked at him. "It's okay. I'm not saying you need to insult her, but she doesn't deserve your respect, you know? You're better than that." I was surprised that he didn't chastise me for saying that. He only nodded as though taking it to heart.

* * *

We arrived to the stables without Rosette following to us, but came to a very angry and infuriated stableman. _I think I'll take my chances with his so called "wrath"._

"You were supposed to be out here half an hour ago." He resembled Gervaise in appearance, his eyes were, however, blue. _Hmm, they must be brothers. Obviously._ I remembered Gervaise saying so earlier, so it must have been true.

"Forgive me, Brother, we came across Lady Rosette along the way we-…" Gervaise looked forlorn and wounded that he had disappointed his brother; I nearly petted him and told him everything was going to be to his own brother, it was like he had a confidence issue.

"No, right now we must tend to the stables." He glanced at me, giving me the _look_. "And who, pray tell, are _you_?" _Your worst nightmare, buddy._ I didn't say that. But I gave him a look too as I challenged him. What exactly made _him_ so high and mighty?

Gervaise answered for me. "She is Cosette."

"Only temporarily." I grumbled (But it seemed like he didn't hear me).

His brother looked at me peculiarly. "That name, does it not mean…'little thing-'…"

"...'-of no importance'. Yes, we all know." I finished for him, glaring at him and hoping; by some miracle lightning would come and strike him. Never happened. _Dang it all._ That name didn't bother me at first, but with everyone using it now I was beginning to feel like my identity was being painted over.

"Yes…Well, let us take our leave with haste. The horses will not wait forever." He led the way, all of us walking in silence. I nearly said that they could have, but it would have been animal cruelty. But I expected Marcellin wasn't one to take a joke. He looked so serious; it put me off from speaking to him.

"Hmm…" I pondered on what to talk about, the walk being awkward. "…Nice weather we're having." _Now, __**that**__ was just pathetic. _I wanted to say something to Gervaise but he was so concerned with following his brother, he didn't even look at me this time. It was weird, his new staring subject was his brother and _he_ didn't seem to mind or notice.

They both disregarded my attempt at conversation and I felt very aggravated, I wanted to punch something…someone. I hated silence. I felt like I need my mp3 player with me so I could listen to it along the way. What was the point of having people walk with you if they didn't strike up conversations? At least my sister would do that…Even if they were about the destruction of the human race.

Marcellin turned to me suddenly when we arrived. "Please, will you allow my brother and I a word alone?" It was like he thought I was going to follow them into their conversation. We were at the horses and I wasn't really in the mood to follow them any more than necessary, so yeah, I was perfectly fine with splitting from them.

I quirked an eyebrow and answered. "Okay." I shrugged as I went over to a nearby horse. I loved horses, they were so adorable. Their huge eyes were so cool to look into, it was like you could see your own reflection in them.

Marcellin wasted no time and went to his brother who looked worried. _Whatever…I shouldn't even care._ I began petting the horse gently as it snorted in approval, nuzzling its nose to me. _They're probably talking about me. I shouldn't even try to think of…Ah, what the heck. I'm bored. I need something to do._

I gestured the horse to stay as I sneaked over to their little meeting spot. I could almost hear the Mission Impossible theme playing in the background. It took a great effort not to hum along.

"…Forgive me, but she seemed so insistent-…" _Gervaise…obviously. _

"No, I required Yvette to be here. I needed to speak with her." _Marcellin._

"…So you did not require help after all? Brother, what are you-…"

"Hush, not so loud! It is a secret, brother. I cannot tell you." Marcellin interrupted again, whispering.

Gervaise whined. "B-but brother I-…"

"No. No more." There was a pause as though he were listening for something. I held my breath, my heart beating fast within my chest; I was scared they would hear it. "Now, let us go and send that girl back. Tell her that the problem is no more."

I quickly made my escape back to the horse in record time, taking deep breaths to calm my heartbeat as I watched them come back.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked casually as I combed the horse's mane, tenderly with my fingers. The horse was so calm, it was like I never left it. I felt like cooing it. It was such a good horse!

They didnt' suspect a thing. _Absolutely brilliant. I am __**so**__ good at this! And modest! _

Gervaise came to me red faced after much encouragement from his brother. "P-please forgive us, the problem is-…"

"Already fixed, right?" I continued looking at the horse's frayed mane and combed through it. It was so dry. I wanted to keep on petting it forever.

"Yes. How did you know?" I predicted his surprised expression.

I smirked. "It was just a guess." I paused a moment as I remembered. "Oh, good bye Gervaise. It was nice meeting you." _**Finally**__, I can leave! _I loved horses, but Marcellin watching me disapprovingly was really killing the mood. I'm sure he didn't really like me. Ah, me and my first impressions never really end up well. Too bad. I purposely didn't say goodbye to him. It certainly wasn't nice to meet him, so saying so would've been a lie. I was just being honest.

It didn't take any encouragement for me to leave; I was tempted to break into a sprint after my first steps.

* * *

"Yvette! I'm back!"

"Oh, how was everything?" She looked a little tired and I figured Rosette must have worked her to death after our encountered. I made a mental note to make her life miserable later.

"Marcellin is kind of…a jerk."

"Really?"

"Yes, Yvette." I didn't know how any more obvious I could get with this. "He wouldn't strike up a friendly conversation with me about the weather!"

"NO, he _didn't_!" She acted surprised.

"I _KNOW!_ How dare he think the weather be too insignificant to talk about!" We laughed. "His brother couldn't stop staring at me, the weirdo. Must be my clothes."

"Oh, please, do not speak ill of the boy. He has taken a liking to you." Her last sentence hit me like a spontaneous snowball.

"W-what…?" Was all that I choked out of my mouth, suddenly I felt tongue tied.

She smiled knowingly. "You did not notice?"

"Heck _**no**_! It wasn't like I was _asking_ for his attention!" I blurted out, feeling my cheeks burn burning with mortification. "How do I make it stop?!" I felt so stupid asking the question. I wasn't even sure it could stop.

She gave me a playful frown. "You do not like him?"

"My feelings are kind of neutral right now. I haven't known him long enough to _hate_ him." I retorted, embarrassed beyond reason. How in the world was I supposed to face him later?!

"Hmm, and yet you met Rosette for a mere minutes and presume your hatred for her." She said pondering. She caught me in a deadlock.

"That's because I know for sure, it's there. The hatred, the anger, Oh yes, it's like a burning fire in my body, let me tell you!" I waved my arms around and eventually leaned against the wall, overcome.

She sighed and patted me for comfort. "Perhaps it is only a liking; he does not wish to marry you." But I knew she found it amusing that I was discomforted. Khairiya was secretly _sadistic_ underneath that sweet exterior.

"I sure _hope_ so." I muttered as I groaned, putting my hands to my face.

Just then, I remembered something and grinned, relieved that I could change the subject from me to her. "Yvette. Did you know Marcellin wanted to talk to you?"

She became shocked and looked around. She checked out the door to make sure no one was listening then closed the door. She came to me, her expression staid. "For what reason?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I eavesdropped…You aren't going to tell on me, are you?" I seriously doubted she would, but if Marcellin ever found out, I was sure he'd made me silent permanently. The guy was a little intimidating…almost. But then, tall people usually were intimidating.

She let out a breath, as though relieved. "No, no, I would never think of such a thing."

We sat together, leaning against the wall, in silence. "Do _you_ know?"

She gave me a grim look. "We should not speak of this." _Now, __**that's**__ just going to leave me curious._ I wanted to know even more than before.

"Come on, how bad can it be?" I reassured her. Yvette had a secret, that was something I couldn't ignore. What, did she have a secret past? What she a spy? Oooh, those adventure action stories were catching to me again.

She bit her lip, looked around again then whispered softly to my ear as I leaned in. "I am preparing to run away...back to my homeland."

I nearly cheered for her. _Yay! Good for you! Where's the confetti when you need it? Yvette is finally standing up for herself...She grows up so fast._ I was so happy for her. Finally, after all this time she would be able to have a chance to be away from Rosette and back with her kinder and loving family. But I was curious where her homeland was. Hopefully, it'd be close. The closer the better. But then, I don't think she would have waited this long if it was close…

"Where is that?" I whispered in reply.

She gazed into my eyes, looking for any reason for me to betray her. She found none. What reason did I have to betray her anyway? It's not like I felt a loyalty towards Rosette. Heh, a loyalty…towards Rosette. Regal lady…I respected, but I think she would have understood why Yvette disappeared. And I doubt she would have trouble hiring another person to take over Yvette's place.

She looked around once more (this was becoming a routine) and said even more quietly. "Masyaf."

I found myself whispering back. "Take me with you." This was going to be an awesome trip.

* * *

Thank you for taking your time in reading (I sound like an advertisement). XD


	10. Plans and Payback

**Chapter 10-**_ Plans and Payback_

"NOOOOOO! NEVER! You'll NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!!" I ran down the hallway my hands in the air, screaming like a maniac, as I ran for the door only to have the middle aged lady block my way. _Good god, even in a dress, she's fast. How does she __**do**__ that?!_

She gave me an icy glare. "My child, you are infuriating. I merely suggested on more appropriate garments." A servant was following behind her carrying the dress she insisted I wear. "Whatever is wrong with this? I thought it quite lovely."

I flinched as I dared to glance at that…_thing_ she insisted on calling a dress. As much as I'd LOVE to describe its adornments and colors of puke…It was _tacky_. That's all you should know.

"I asked for some new clothes, not to be _girlified _into some _Barbie doll_!" I shouted, caught between feeling horrified and utterly revolted. Trying to find a place to escape, my eyes darted in all directions like a trapped mouse.

"Will you cease your prattle?!" She scolded me, shaking her head as though trying to calm herself of unnecessary anger. "Never in my lifetime have I heard such incessant and bothersome talk!"

Resisting the urge to respond to her comment, I took my chance to run off. Darting into the next room and immediately putting furniture to blockade the way…with great effort. But I suppose there was a sudden burst of adrenaline at the thought of the lady trying to give me a…gulp…_makeover_.

_Yvette, owes me for this…_

I felt like I was going to hyperventilate as the lady started banging on the door and shouting for me to open it. "Uhh…Sorry! There's some furniture in the way and I'm too weak and feeble to move it myself! How unbelievably _convienient_!"

I went over to the window and poked my head out. We were on the second floor, good news: there was an apple tree outside that was close enough the window to use as a way to climb down. Bad news: I sucked at climbing trees.

_But then again, since I'm climbing __**down**__, so it won't be so hard right? RIGHT?!_ Trying to convince myself that I wouldn't fall down and break my neck was…difficult.

"I'm screwed." I looked at the ground and gulped, seeing the height from here was foreboding.

Then I heard the banging again, which nearly scared me enough to jump out the window in a suicidal attempt. "Just remember, it's either this…or a dastardly hell on earth makeover…"I whispered to myself to cause my body to move forward.

Stepping out onto the narrow window sill, I struggled to reach out for the tree, when I got a good grip I jumped. My heart jumped when I landed and I felt the tree's branches move in protest. _Please don't break and cause me to fall down on my head…_

I made a move as I attempted to climb down the curiously big apple tree…It must have been pretty old… The first try, I nearly slipped as I gasped and gripped tighter to the tree to prevent myself from falling. I could feel my heart beating uncomfortably against my chest.

I tried again only to get the same result. _Now what?_ I knew very well I could not just stand there all day, eventually the door would be forced open…As delicate looking the woman looked she was smart enough to get some muscle help…I would be captured in an instant with myself being in such a vulnerable state…

I heard the crunching of the dry grass as hurried footsteps came around a corner and stopped abruptly. Silence followed as I heard only the heavy breathing of a young male.

My neck strained to see who it was, but regrettably I had my back to him and my body was apparently not in the mood to move and cause the tree to move unnecessarily. "Are you just going to stand and stare at me all day or help me?" I grumbled to the tree branch protruding upwards.

The second he spoke, I realized who he was. "C-Cosette?" He sounded dumbfounded. Why wasn't I surprised?

I couldn't resist a sarcastic comment as I rolled my eyes at the branch. "_No_, I'm a monkey-…Which should explain my situation with the tree…" I refused to let myself fall into the whole "Cosette" deal. I'm not a fricken' pet, I have _real_ name.

I heard him chuckle a bit and felt lightened a bit that he wasn't that uneasy with me as he was before. I didn't understand why he was like that…But I wasn't the one to judge…I was an odd character myself. If you would call me "odd".

Then I remembered my situation again. "Oh…and another thing…" I felt embarrassed to ask him, fearful that he would change back to his babbling self again. "Could you make sure I don't get a concussion while I try to climb down this tower of doom?"

"Y-yes." He corrected himself. "I mean, of course I will." But he sounded even more unsure this time which almost saddened me, I wanted him to be my friend not a scared victim.

"Okay, I'm gonna climb down. And if I fall, you'll catch me…Right?" I felt like I was trying to reassure myself rather than him.

I could imagine him giving me a nod with a confident look as he replied. "Yes." _Why do I not feel assured?_

"Um…Okay." I paused a bit more, trying to find a good place for my foot to stay sturdy without falling. "Here I go!" I put my feet in a nook of the trunk and tried to climb down the ridiculously tall tree. I didn't realize I slipped as it happened so suddenly, I heard a gasp come from my mouth as my heart jumped.

I couldn't catch the branch. I fell.

Onto Gervaise.

I rolled off him as casually as I could possibly manage, realizing I was probably cutting off his airway or something-…I'm chubby. Does that give you a hint? "…That wasn't so bad."

I glanced at him to find him blushing scarlet again. _Uh oh._ I ruined it.

"What?" I feigned ignorance as I attempted to make him laugh again. "Was I too heavy or something? Sorry, it must have something to do with the many McDonalds meals I had when I was little…Those pounds _never_ go away…" I laughed to myself.

I heard him sit up and I looked towards him hoping I hadn't made myself look like an idiot, hoping he would laugh. "N-no, t-there would never be anything wrong! It's-…You're beautiful!" He shut his mouth, realizing what he just said…accompanied with (you guessed it) blushing.

For a minute we just stared, paralyzed from the shock. His vivid green eyes against my dull brown ones.

I found myself trying to pull words from my mouth in an effort to speak, to communicate. But then, what was I supposed to say? "…Thank…you…?" Only silence followed as I chuckled nervously and stood up with Gervaise following suit.

My first thought had to be:_ Ugh, I better not be turning into a Mary Sue. Cause' if that's the case I'm gonna pick a fight with a certain assassin and have him knife me. _I shivered at the thought being a Mary Sue (who wouldn't?).

Hey, I'm a typical 15 year old girl. Of _course_ I read fanfiction. If most girls read fanfiction…they do, right?

"It's great, you know." _What am I saying? _I tried to get some word bubbles in the air in an attempt at dialogue exchange. He said nothing, which nearly put me into having a symphony of words and babbles. "Having friends, they can talk and-…and hang out without having awkward silences…and quiet…"

Yeah, so basically I was giving him the "Let's be friends" speech. _It's not you, it's __**me**__, we're just not compatible enough for each other…But we can still be friends right?_

Hey, _you_! In the audience! Which one of you called me a _JERK_?! How about you say that to my FACE, you PANSY!?... It's not MY fault I have no interest in developing some cliché romantic relationship with someone I _barely_ know…

I forced my body to turned towards him in a steadfast manner. "What's your favorite color?" I made my face absolutely stoic, my posture erect and serious. I watched confusion etch the features of his round face.

"Pardon?" He blinked.

"Favorite color. What is it?" I spoke monotone with no emotion. I felt like I was speaking to a mentally ill person again. But I forced myself to be patient.

"Green." He said uneasily as though he were saying something forbidden. If I wasn't so angelic I would have spontaneously roared at him just to see him run off screaming. But I have self control. _Unfortunately_.

I smiled in what I hoped was friendly towards him. Translating into "friendship and nothing more". "Awesome. Mine is blue!...Or was it black…or white…no…red?" I pondered. "No, no, it's blue. Today."

To my utmost satisfaction, he smiled and laughed a bit. When Gervaise laughs, it is like a melodious sound, like wind chimes in the air. I figured he didn't laugh as much as he should have. Ah, the disadvantages of living within the lair of devil woman- er, I mean, Rosette.

"You should laugh more." I found myself whispering. He heard me and smiled like a child receiving candy…and then faded as though the candy was eaten in front of his face.

"Cosette." He asked in a questioning voice as we continued walking through the very private garden of the house. He seemed too troubled about something else to realize where we were and worry. I nearly laughed at the thought.

"What is it?" I asked, not seeing the danger of his questioning tone. The upcoming danger zone (Hey, that rhymed!).

"Why-…Do-…" He hesitated a bit then took in a big breath. "Cosette, I am… fond of you." His face turned bright red as I saw his hands clutch his shirt nervously in anticipation.

I felt the color drain from my face. What was I going to say? I didn't want to hurt him…But… "I like you too Gervaise." Before he had time to react I continued. "Just as I like Yvette and all my friends. I like everyone with the same intensity as I HATE Rosette. And that's a lot!"

I could see him sadden, it nearly made me fill with regret and slap myself. I felt like I was murdering him or something. I attentively placed my hands on his shoulders in a way I hoped was comforting and spoke softly. "I'm sorry I can't return your affections…it's just that…I can't."

"But I like us being friends…don't you?" I waited for his answer and saw him look at towards me with a smile. My heart lifted into hope.

"I like for us to be friends too, Cosette." I decided to forgive him for using the stupid pet name all the time. I felt certain from then on, any more disasters that may come along the way would only be minimal. What was the worst that could happen?

After talking some more and laughing at my very bad but apparently good but still very cheesy jokes, Gervaise needed to go off and do some of his work before he was missed while I needed to go back to Yvette and check on her. We said our farewells, both of us hopefully departing with smiles.

* * *

I found her working in the kitchen, bustling about with unsystematic things. She was so uneasy I watched her take out some bowls, stack them, put them in the pantry, them take them out seconds later to un-stack them…then stack them again.

"So, how did it go?" I asked relaxed, hoping with my demeanor being relaxed she would try to follow suit.

She looked at me as though just noticing me. Apparently she was really distracted with something because I was standing only a few inches away from her face. "He has prepared everything. And I told him of you." I assumed "he" was Marcellin.

I felt my heart quicken with caution as I rashly hushed her. "Keep it down." I whispered. "Do you want _her_ to hear?!" I rushed over to the window and looked outside as though some horrendous monster (preferably Rosette) would jump in, teeth bared and talons out.

After some vain moments of possibly unnecessary searching, I gave her the thumbs up sigh to signal it was okay. I could see her trying not to laugh at my seriousness of the situation. "We need to find somewhere to talk…" I glanced over to the closet door where the grain, flour and dry food were kept.

I grinned while Yvette frowned. "But Cosette, it's stuffy in there."

"Oh, suck it up and be a…" I was about to say "man". But remembered I was talking to Yvette and not my brother. _Darn it._ "…Just be tough about it. Secrecy isn't a luxury."

I had to usher her through the creaky door and into the dust. You could actually _see _how stuffy it was from the little sunlight streaming in from the cracks. I coughed, when we entered and closed the door, from the dust... "So?"I asked expectantly.

She looked as nervous as she had been before, the smile wiped completely off her face. "He said that he'll prepare for our departure and that we leave tonight."

The closet suddenly felt even more cramped. "Tonight." I gasped out the word. Why was it so soon? Only hours from now…

"Yes…Are you frightened?" She asked, taking my hand within her calloused ones. Her gentle brown eyes scanning over mine.

"Are you kidding?! I'm more excited than the first time I went to _Wild Waves_!" She gave me a confused expression, but laughed along. I tried not to sound as anxious as I felt, If _I_ looked worried, Yvette would be worried…And the whole trip would go downhill from there.

Then I thought of preparations _we_ needed to do for this trip. I felt like we were going camping. "Do we need to bring anything?"

She quirked her eyebrow, perplexed at my question. "What _is_ there to bring?"

Suddenly seeing what she meant I felt kind of stupid. "Ah. Yes. Good point." _Being servants we didn't have anything to bring on the trip. No valuables…No worldly possessions. Guess that means there's less weight to carry. _We could only hope that Marcellin would provide for us.

Stillness filled the cramped up room; the cramped up _stuffy_ room. "Can we get out of here now?" I gasped.

She seemed oblivious to the uncomfortable situation of the room. _Gah, the lucky dog! _"Eh? Is this bothering you? Oh, forgive me, let us leave." I despised her for feigning ignorance as I made a move to literally kick her out of the closet.

She laughed as she dodged my kicked and fled from the cramped up room, careful to not step on any of the bags of flour and grain. I followed her as I gasped in the first breath of fresh air in what seemed like forever.

I heard her chortle unladylike and I stared at her and smirked. "Not everyone can be graceful like me, I know."

"Graceful?" She questioned as she beamed, full of beauty and grace which I obviously lacked. Why was everyone so beautiful in this time period. I swear, even the "ugly" people were drop dead gorgeous.

But then I remembered the beggar's gaunt and bloodied face. Dead in the dust where the guards left him for some horrified bystander to pass by and find. To be repulsed. I shivered at the memory of my first time seeing a death, a murder.

I attempted to joke, as to cover up the memory and push it away. I hoped Yvette didn't notice."Yes, didn't you see how elegantly I was falling just a second ago?" Said I as I stood up, brushing myself off smiling to myself.

She laughed again, hands clutching at her stomach as though it were too much to bear. Her laugh is melodious and it made me happy that I was the cause of it. She seemed to shine with a brilliance of the sun when she laughed. She seemed even more beautiful to me.

"What's your real name, Yvette?" I asked, my curiosity tugging at my words.

She smiled benevolently and with such a patience at my abruptness, she might as well have been a goddess. "Khairiya al Din. My father…" She heisitated for a brief, but noticeable, second but then grinned. "He is a well known blacksmith where I lived. Many would travel just to have my father make weapons for them." She seemed sad to be talking about him, I knew it was better to not question any further.

"Khairiya..." I tried out her name, grinning. "Better than Yvette."

"Is that so?" She seemed pleased, as she smiled once again in her shining brilliance that seemed to light up the room.

"Yup, it doesn't rhyme with Rosette's name." I said, laughing until she joined in too.

I noted how much younger she seemed when she laughed, and it made me feel encouraged to continue.

We were running away to Masyaf together (Not like _that_, you sickos), so I needed to know the true information of Yve-…Khairiya. My friend…I thought of Raynham and a horrible feeling came to my gut. I hoped that he was doing alright.

But then I thought briefly of Gervaise. He was my friend now. I was making so many friends now, and so quickly. I didn't realize a smile had formed on my face while thinking of this.

While in the curious boundaries of my mind I wondered aloud to her. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ah, such curiosity would bring you only trouble, Cosette." She looked amused as she shook her finger at me like a mother would to a naughty child.

"Yeah, yeah. And I'll probably won't live to tell the tale." I rolled my eyes, as though I heard this before and put on a serious face. "Now tell me."

She pondered dramatically, knowing she was causing me to wait on her. "I am twenty years and six, still young, many people would declare." _Pft, so much for middle aged. I am so bad at this guessing people's age thing. It's a good thing I didn't say anything before…_

But I stared at her and blurted before I could stop my big mouth. "B-but you look so much older!" _EGAD! Did I just say that?!…Wait, yes I did. Crud!_

She only smiled sadly instead of chiding me or bursting out in anger like I anticipated. "Is that so? Hmm, these past years have not been good to me. Grief puts many years on one's face."

I patted her on the back. "Do you want to talk about it?" I got all "counselor/parent" on her, I felt alarmed.

"…No. Forgive me, I had not meant to…" _Why do they always give us the apologizing gimmick?! What exactly ARE they sorry for?!_

I sighed deeply from the tiresome and very cliché ordeal. "We need to do something fun…"An idea came to mind. "You know what?! I know what to do to cheer you up!" I said in a singsong voice.

"Hmm?" She looked at me, curiously as I only smiled reassuringly, taking her and ushering her out of the "kitchen". She looked a bit worried as though wondering what I could possibly be thinking this time but I ignored that as she was pushed out the door.

"First, we need to get you out of this stuffy, gloomy disease ridden hell hole."

* * *

I sneaked into the dining room ever so quietly and snitched two chairs, careful not to release the evil snicker that was begging to be liberated from my mouth. Khairiya looked at me with anxious eyes. "What are you _doing_?!" She whispered as loud as she dared.

I looked at the two chairs I was carrying and then paused. " You're right," I proclaimed. "We only need one!" I tossed the other chair carelessly back into the dining room and heard a loud crash of something expensive. Khairiya gasped at my behavior. "What are you DOING?!" She asked again while I casually walked out of the house.

I placed the chair against the side of the wall, under a window. I turned to Khairiya expertly, and noticed her horrified expression. Apparently she was still shocked about me tossing the other chair in the dining room. "Stay here." I made a stop sign with my hand to clarify.

She only nodded in response. She had _no_ idea what I was doing as I raced back into the house and sneaked around, dodged the glances and eyes of the servants. Most were tending to the mess that was made in the dining room. Apparently, the chair did more damage than I gave it credit for.

Tip toeing into the next room, I raided it of anything that was solid and rectangular shaped. Anything sturdy. I took mostly books. I passed through another room, and took the pillowcases and used them as bags.

I came to what seemed to be Rosette's room. She wasn't there. _But GOD, I've never seen so much pink in my life._ I rushed past and went to the next room, grabbed a book…paused, then grabbed a chair, went back, threw it in and closed the door. I heard more crashing of pricey objects…then moved on.

It didn't take long to hear the gasps and horror stricken voices of the other servants immediately rushing over to Rosette's room.

Then I came to the room with the window which Khairiya and the chair were standing beneath. I peaked my head out shyly. "Hey Khairiya." I waved as she jumped, who obviously didn't expect me to appear from the window.

Hand on her heart as though to prevent a heart attack, she exclaimed for the third time. "What are you _DOING?!_"

My only response was. "Having fun yet?" Her response was a glare. Meaning: _No, I am not!_

I sighed as I cautioned her to look out as I tossed down the pillow cases full of books. She exclaimed after catching all of them in a fit of gasps and mutterings. She dumped the books out, most of which were at least 2 inches wide. She picked one up curiously and noticed it was the Bible and gasped. "Cosette, you cannot steal from your master! It's an unforgivable deed!"

"I'm going to return them…" I muttered pathetically, knowing that was not going to make up for the trouble I caused. Already I could hear the other servants fussing over Rosette's apparently damaged room.

"Come back down here this instant, before you're caught!" She pondered a bit on the situation and added. "Before _we're_ caught!"

It wasn't hard to sneak back downstairs and out the house…The servants were too occupied with the two rooms and muttering about the bothersome perpetrator who would do such a thing. _**I **__would do such a thing._ I attempted to not laugh hysterically while I exited the house.

Meeting up with Khairiya, I helped carry the books and chair as we went back the kitchen building. She _still_ had no idea what I was planning. She even said so when we got there. "I have no idea what you are planning, Cosette." She watched as I put the chair against the wall. "But I am sure you are up to no good." I smirked at her comment as I climbed up the wall using the chair as a step, and onto the roof.

I sat down. "Come up, Khairiya, I'll help you." Though I didn't think my help was necessary, she was taller than me.

I watched her climb up and finally sit down I told her with a smile, "Now, just relax and watch for the sunrise."

"Do you not fear you will fall?" She asked, as she looked out towards the sky. I could see a few people stared at us, mumbling amongst themselves, wondering what we were doing from across the street. _I thought they were born with eyes to see that we're obviously climbing a roof…Apparently not._

At least it's a _wide_ street.

"Don't say that! Just think of the view." I said bothered and not wanting to get a panic attack and require Gervaise to save me again. I was fine with heights as long as I didn't think of falling or look too long at the ground.

She sighed. "Yes…It feels…looks beautiful." We looked out, it was getting close to a sunset and the sky looked like it was on fire, with oranges blending with the yellows. A small gust of wind blew past us; it felt perfect in this warm humid air.

While she enjoyed the view I went back down to get the books and set them on the roof. Khairiya had a questioning look upon her face as she watched me climb up and set down the last bag. "What are the books for, Cosette?"

"What else are books for Khairiya?" I asked sarcastically, but then I smiled. "They were my back up plan in case the chair didn't work to help us onto the roof. She answered with an "oh". And we just sat there silently for a while.

A shrill voice cried out, ruining the moment. "Just _what_ do you think you are doing?!"

"Oh god, be careful Khairiya, it's the devil. Oh wait, it's Rosette…Even **worse**!" I whispered urgently, though loud enough for Rosette to hear quite clearly.

When she heard me and I could almost feel her dagger glares on my skin, wanting to pierce me and make me bleed where I stood. "I asked you a question, Cosette!"

"Yes, I heard you. I just thought it was a trick question since we're _obviously_ sitting on the roof of your kitchen!" I retorted, feeling the anger coming on more strongly than I anticipated.

"Perhaps I should call the guards to clean up the scum upon our roof…" She shouted. _Oh no, she did __**not**__ just say what I __**think**__ she said._

"I hope you're not referring to us." I glared as I felt myself reach towards the bags of books behind us. Khairiya saw the movement and stopped me. For the 4th time, she asked me in distress. "What are you DOING?!"

Rosette smiled at Khairiya's suffering, her loveliness stood out even more (which only increased my hatred for her). "Oh, I was speaking not of you, pet. But of the trash you just happen to be sitting ne-…" She would never be as beautiful as Khairiya. Never.

"SHUT UP!" If my fury could be shown visually, it'd be like flames, no, an explosion from an atomic bomb from the words she had spoken of Khairiya. Felt like jumping onto her and pulling at her gorgeous and sleek hair, clawing at her doll-like face.

Instead, I reached for the books and brought one out of the bag with a mischievous grin full of madness. For a moment Rosette just stood there with a confused look on her face, obviously not comprehending. But seconds passed and she finally knew what I was going to do.

"You wouldn't _dare_." She gasped, he eyes wide with dread as she backed up a little.

"Watch me." I declared as I launched the book towards her face. Unfortunately, she dodged it. But I had a lot of books with me, so I didn't mind as I launched another, and then another with swift timing I managed to hit her a few times as she ran screaming. I think I made her cry too…_Sweet_.

Khairiya sat stunned beside me. "What now?" She asked as though to herself as she stood up slowly beside me. I looked towards her, carrying the remaining books. "To MASYAF!" I said in a battle like way, I immediately giggled at myself.

* * *

She helped me gather the books on the ground and put them in the pillowcases, and then we were off.

Khairiya and I were laughing as we went, I'm sure she was remembering the look upon Rosette's face. "That was most brilliant, Cosette!" _It was priceless._

"Yes, I know. I'm just so cool that way." I pretended to flip my hair with poise and we burst out laughing again. I had to be careful not to trip and land on my face as we were running. So, we didn't say much the rest of the way.

But by the time we reached the stables we hushed each other, knowing we had to be quiet and waited for Marcellin. The horses grunted at our arrival and we calmed them down, assuring them we weren't a threat. It was already getting dark and I shivered involuntarily. The only place I wanted to be in the dark was inside a house. But that wasn't an option today.

It wasn't long until we heard footsteps and I felt excited, but when we looked in the doorway, it wasn't Marcellin at all.

It was Gervaise. _Doesn't God like owe me a favor now, with all the junk he's put me through?! For once, why can't everything go as planned?!_

"What are you intending on doing?" He asked, staring. I realized his intentions were good but with him being my friend, I did not want to hurt him, I did not want him to know we were leaving him. Possibly forever. My stomach twisted with regret, I didn't feel hungry anymore.

I thought of something quick. "We are planning on stealing the horses, running away, and murdering helpless innocents along the way for our entertainment. And when that isn't enough to satisfy us, we shall steal into some secluded library and rip out the last pages from them! MUHAHAHAHA!" I laughed outrageously in a mockingly evil way.

Khairiya and Gervaise gave me weird looks, but I was already too used to them to be bothered by it anymore so I shrugged. "Come _on_, that was a joke." I rolled my eyes.

"I am assuming you are…teasing me." Gervaise did not seem to be in the mood for laughing which killed my spirits of enjoyment immediately. He looked like he was insulted which hurt me deeply. We were supposed to be friends.

But before I could say anything, Khairiya spoke. "We would never ridicule you Gervaise, but please, where is your brother?" She assured him with her gentle voice and kind eyes. Gervaise seemed to take that in as he nodded grimly.

After much silence, he asked. "Why are you here?" His lovely green eyes stared at me, it seemed as though he were asked _me_ the question. I felt disturbed, and at a loss of words. _I can't lie, he's my friend. Friends don't lie to each other._

"I do not-…" I started to say but was interrupted by Marcellin coming in, out of breath. Apparently, he ran to get here, something must have kept him back. My curiosity nearly urged my mouth to ask what but decided against it. This was not the time.

"Oh look! Marcellin! We found you!" I said cheerfully. My voice was the only one that spoken out into the silence as we heard only the heavy breathing of the tired Marcellin.

He ignored my comment and tossed us some stifling looking cloaks, dark and clearly worn out. "Hurry, put them on and follow me."

It was then he noticed his brother standing there, confused at what was happening. "Gervaise…" We watched as his mind attempted to figure a way to get his brother out of this situation.

"B-brother? What are you doing?" Gervaise, the poor guy had no idea what was happening. I nearly went over to him, to embrace him. He looked so sad and lost.

Marcellin grabbed us just as we put the heavy cloaks on and dragged us outside. "I haven't time for this brother." His face was impassable, he would say nothing.

"But…"

"Gervaise!" I shouted hastily. I feared deeply that I would accidently blurt out something of what we were doing as I hesitated.

He turned towards me, eyes hopeful. I felt a pang of ache shoot through me in guilt. _We need to get rid of him for his own safety_. I kept telling this to myself over and over again as I tried not to let my emotions show through as I spoke to him.

"Quick, we need you to distract Rosette and her aunt!" I said being sure not to leave out the urgency in my voice. "Hurry! _Lives_ are at stake!" _OUR LIVES!_

He nodded and ran off towards the house without another word and I felt relieved. I felt even guiltier that he would put so much trust in me.

"Good thinking." Khairiya commented, patting me softly, as Marcellin led us to a cart.

"Thank you. It's what I do." I attempted to smile, but managed only a little curl of my lip. I frowned sadly. "I'm going to miss him." I spoke as though my heart was being ripped in half from the guilt. All I could imagine was Gervaise finding out the truth, his betrayal. My memories flitted back to Ryanham, his pain…his maimed legs. I shuddered.

"You are to stay still the moment you feel the cart moving, do you understand?" He looked to us, staid and completely unaffected by the situation. I set the bags of books onto the cart, and they landed with a large thump and we lay down. When we nodded he took a large cloak, preparing to cover us with it. "Lay down. And remain _still_."

We did so, on our sides as we felt the cloak being set down on us. Our breaths quickened and I could feel the warmth from Khairiya's breathing, as I'm sure she could feel mine.

Then, we heard him get the horses and work with the mechanisms of the cart, before we knew it, we began moving and we stiffened, being careful not to move as much as possible.

We heard him whisper undertone. "A friend of mine is a guard of the gates; he will be having the last shift and will let us through quietly."

_Who is he trying to convince? It's not like we think he's in some diabolical plot to get rid of us..._

It was, however, consoling to know that everything was under control and that with each step the horses took, we were moving farther and farther away from Rosette. I grinned at the thought and would have cheered if I wasn't required to be motionless.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading, and thanks again for taking you precious and valuable time to read/ give me feedback.

I already have an idea for the next chapter...I just need to type it up...I think I'll be coming back to update on Ryan again...Maybe...(Ryan: YAY!) Not. (Ryan: Awww, You hate me.) Eh, it's more of a hate/love thing we have going on. I hate to love you and I love to hate you. (Ryan: Oh...Wait, What?! O.o)


	11. Unexpected Detour

ARGH! My computer must HATE me! For the past 2 hours it wouldn't let me log on...And right when I finished typing this up too! I'm sighing in frustration right now.

ANYWAY! Aside from that, that you all for the kind reviews!

Again, there will be more Disney songs in this chapter sung incorrectly. Just so you know.

**Hedwig the MilleniumOwl**- Yay! I know, they're finally escaping and it's awesome...But things are about to happen...You might as well read the chapter. Thanks for the review (as always)!

**Addie133**- Maybe I'll reveal her name later, but for now, she'll just be "Cosette". Though I'm sure she'll want to change her name now that she's no longer Rosette's "pet". Glad to hear you liked the chapter, hope this one's just as good!

**Ruler of the Twinkling Gnomes**- Aw, that's so sweet! Thank you! I still, however, think my writing has some room for improvement. Yeah, Rosette was a nightmare, but there's people just as bad as her and/or worse than her in the world. :_cough: _Read the chapter :_cough:_

**Diminia**- I appreciate your consideration. I'm smiling. But, like I said, Rosette isn't the only bratty girl out there...

**MoreThanYourAveragePsycho**-Wow. That was alot of words for just one sentence. And poor baby! What do you have against Random Babies?! Huh?! Oh and thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Potzy375**- Haha, thanks, that's good to hear. I read over my stories sometimes and laugh at them too, I have my sister read over them and she said she likes them. That must mean _something_...Anyway, it's nice to have another reviewer/reader. Welcome!

Disclaimer: I nearly forgot to write this. I do not own Assassin's Creed. I feel sorry for this "I" person...Er—oh, wait it's me.

* * *

**Chapter 11- **_Unexpected Detour_

_Why didn't we bring cards or something? I'm even considering a rubix cube…Even though I hate them. Good god…What is HAPPENING to me?! _But even if I we had brought ANY of those things, we would still be sitting motionless in this cart anyway. The books were sitting in the bags, just above my head…useless at this point.

Why did I bring them along? Oh, I don't know. Maybe I wanted to get back at Rosette and her tasteless aunt…_By stealing their books_…Yeah, I know how stupid that sounds. Don't you start rolling your eyes at _me._

"I spy with my little eye…something depressing and gray." I talked softly, so that I could only be heard by Khairiya. I felt relieved that Marcellin didn't shush at me again. Apparently, throughout the entire trip, I wasn't very good luggage.

Good luggage (In Marcellin's standards) are silent. Which apparently means "no talking of any kind" or maybe "No crazy teenagers", if Marcellin is regretting his choice of letting me tag along. At this moment, he may be plotting to kick me out of this ride and making it look like an accident…_Hmm_…

"The sheet." Khairiya answered immediately.

"How'd you know?!" I asked feigning bewilderment and resisting the urge to move my body from habit.

"…Cosette, there's nothing else to see but the sheet covering us. Of course I would assume it was the sheet." I couldn't see her clearly, but I imagined her giving me an obvious look. It was still night time, but even though it was night, it was warm…Or maybe that was because for the heavy sheet. Either way, it was warm.

"Oh…Well, what else is there to do?" I yawned, and immediately heard Marcellin grunt in disapproval. It sounded as though yawning was forbidden as well. I felt like groaning, but knew I would only receive the same response.

"Nothing, we must remain still…And speaking of which, you keep on fidgeting." She scolded me as I felt her elbow me. I nearly elbowed her back but decided against it.

"I'm a 15 year old teenage girl, Khairiya, not a miracle worker." I said instead, sighing and filling the uncomfortable space with even more humid air. It was getting uncomfortably warm with each breathe that we took. Which was a lot since we need to breathe to like…_live_.

"Whoa, there." Marcellin's single voice rang out in a low murmur. The horses suddenly halted to a stop as we heard Marcellin step down from the front, I noticed it was very quiet. _Too quiet for my taste... _We listened in silently as Marcellin's footsteps came around to the back and to us.

"We must get out now. You must be _silent._" He lifted the heavy sheet ever so slightly and took it off us as we took in fresh air which was a relief to our lungs. I attempted at moving my arm only to be fought back was a strong tickly commotion of numbness, causing my arm to retreat to its original immobile position. _Darn it...I think my body is numb now. Can I move? Darn it. _

Khairiya somehow managed to move remarkably and was out of the cart in no time, waiting for me to do the same. I only rolled over on my back and could already feel the tingling sensation on the front part on my body and looked at her helplessly. "Help…please?"

Khairiya laughed softly as her cautiousness allowed, still ensuing to sound like a blessing to the ears. "Numb?"

"No, I just felt like laying there and asking for your help for no absolute reason." I said sarcastically as I tried to sit up, only to feel the uncomfortable aftermath of laying down on wood for…how long has it been? Well…A long time.

Khairiya was about to laugh again but Marcellin shushed us, telling us to "Be quiet." _What is he, a librarian? Sheesh. _That seemed to be his favorite sentence…throughout the whole trip in fact. But he was mainly saying it in a way that sounded like "I'LL CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE"!"

But as bothered as we were, we remained quiet as the mice skittering like shadows in the alleyways. _Not that we were rats…Unless runways are considered rats._ Khairiya and I weren't stupid, we had no intention of jeopardizing our plan to escape hell. Not when we've gotten this far.

Marcellin looked worried and nervous, "Quickly, this way." We had no reason to question his behavior. He was risking his life for us, after all. As annoying the guy was with his "be quiets", we owed him a lot for doing this.

"Marcellin, you okay?" I asked, noting the sweat dripping from his forehead. The guy was sweating like it was oven temperature as we continued moving along. His eyes were fear, now that I paid attention.

"I…It is nothing, please, just hurry." He said mechanically, his breath quickened and it seemed almost as though he was going to hyperventilate. _What's up with him?_

Khairiya and I exchanged looks and shrugged it off, whatever he was being bothered about, it was maybe something personal and we didn't really want to delve into that. Besides, we wanted to restrain from talking as much as possible. How I managed this feat…I have no idea.

Khairiya wasn't the sort of person to go into people's business, she was too considerate…Me? I didn't really _care_, to tell you the truth. Personal matters are for people with dramatic things happening in their lives and that wasn't me. At least…I didn't think so. The only dramatic thing that I could possibly recall was the time I nearly burned down the house from putting a Poptart into the microwave and accidently warming it up for 3 minutes instead of 30 seconds.

Yeah, the thing was…too burnt to be considered food by the time we got it out…

It wasn't long before we came to a broken down looking door that screamed "Fix me!" and it looked so haunted for some reason, like someone kept on beating the poor thing. _Oh great, now I'm feeling sympathy for doors, this little intermission trip is affecting my brain big time._

The moon was our only source of light; it was still very quiet save for our breathing. Something was strange…And Khairiya noticed too. "Marcellin…Why are we here?" Her breathing quickened. "This is not Masyaf."

He stiffened and slowly turned to us. From the moon's light we saw tears fill his eyes. "Forgive me." His eyes watching us, looking haunted and filled with guilt as he just stood there.

For a moment I was puzzled. _What the heck is he-?_

Someone grabbed me behind and a shock of terror went through my body as I heard Khairiya's startled gasp. And seeing Marcellin's apologizing look before our captors bound and blindfolded us I knew then that he had betrayed us. I heard a few grunts from our captors as we struggled to break free.

_Marcellin had betrayed us._ The thought echoed in my head as our captors carried us, saying not a word. The doors opened. I whimpered, truly afraid and unable to see or say anything, hearing Khairiya's attempts to scream and struggle made me terrified but the captors kept covering her mouth to stifle her screams.

For the first time, my courage had left me. I had never been so caught off my guard before. I was so sure that everything was going to go all right. _I hate you, God. Why are you doing this to us?_ I was unsure of what to do.

Khairiya managed to break free of the man's hand and used the precious time to speak. "Tell us, where are you taking us? What have we done? We are merely travelers, please-…" I heard Khairiya's face being slapped and I flinched.

"Quiet." Was all he said and a chill went through my spine. But I couldn't help but feel irritated again. _Who the heck does he think he is? The jerk!_ I considered biting the guy's hand who was covering my mouth…or maybe slobbering over it. Maybe he'd be grossed out.

I decided against it. It was more likely that the guy would slap me in disgust. I was afraid of getting hurt and feeling pain. I felt like such a coward.

I heard Khairiya sniff, obviously tears coming to her, and I felt the urge to comfort her, but I couldn't. I was tied up, all we could do was stumble around, tripping over god knows what, and run into things (Most likely poles and walls, the jerks wouldn't even lead us).

Next thing we knew, we were thrown down like a sack of potatoes. _Not again._ I didn't know what kidnappers had against the people they were kidnapping. They never seemed to have enough respect or consideration to place their captives gently on the ground. _Why is that too much to ask?!_

"Ah. What have we here?" Strangely, it was a feminine voice, nothing I has expected, one that was bizarrely familiar. _Is it…Rosette? No, it isn't…But I'm sure I heard that voice somewhere…_I went through my mind to try and remember where I had heard the voice from.

"My lady." One of our captors responded, I imagined him bowing to her and didn't understand what she possibly did to deserve such respect. I nearly rolled my eyes…But that's kind of hard to do when you're blindfolded, the notion would have been ignored. "We have the two runaways, just as you ordered." _Oh no…How did they…Grr, __**Marcellin.**_

I inwardly wished the guy would just shrivel up and die from his guilt, but then I saw his teary eyes within my mind and I quickly took it back. For all I knew, he could have been forced to betray us, I didn't know the reason. And until then, I guess I had no right to blame him.

"Lovely." She purred in a way that completely sickened me, she sounded sadistic. "Leave us, I wish to speak to Rosette's…pet and servant." _Oh no…Now I remember who it is. Didiane…The girl who Rosette despised more than me. What the heck is she doing here?!_

After the footsteps of the men left, the room felt uneasy and my breath quickened. For some strange reason, I wanted the men to come back, just in case this woman was going to do away with us in some twisted cruel way. I felt scared at the reason of why she would want us to be alone with her. When you're blindfolded, it gets to your nerves in the most horrible way possible.

"Didiane…" I muttered to show I knew who she was. Hopefully she heard me.

"Oh!" She sounded so gleeful; I thought she was going to jump up and down clapping her hands like a child receiving a cookie. "You remembered me…How thoughtful." _Just when I thought it wasn't possible. A person I hate more than Rosette, amazing._

"Please…" Khairiya spoke up; her voice seemed hushed, yet strong. "Tell us why we are here."

"Perhaps I will….Perhaps not." I imagined her sneering in a very unladylike way and cherishing our uncomfortable looks on our faces, our vulnerability. "Perhaps…You shall tell me why you run…What were your names?" She paused. _There were way too many "perhaps" in that sentence for my liking._

Khairiya and I stayed silent, both of us having no intention of answering her. She had no reason to know…well, for our benefit anyways. Anything that may of involved our release. Which I find highly not probable from her.

"Ah! Yes, Yvette and Cosette. Am I right?" _Uh, actually you're dead __**wrong**__! Sorry, you get no price, thank you for playing!_

She was answered by cold silence and the echoes of her own voice in the cold room.

I heard her come towards us, I considered rolling away from her but stayed put preparing for what she wanted from us (Also, I didn't particularly want to roll out of here with a blindfold…I wouldn't get very far).

She removed our blindfolds and we saw her beautiful brown eyes, cherubic smile and magnificent shampoo commercial hair. She _looked_ sadistic, with her doll perfect face. She could have modeled for the design of Barbie. I was so tempted to spit in her face (but she pulled away quickly and I can't spit that far). _Darn it…Come back here so I can smack that smirk off your face!_

"Cosette…" She took my chin and started to examine me like I was some animal and I felt tempted to bite her or maybe growl at her. "You are nothing special; I see not what Rosette saw in you to take you as her pet." I was coming very close to considering my idea and acting like an animal. Maybe if I was lucky, I could give her rabies.

She glanced towards Khairiya. "And you." Her eyes flashed brilliantly, I never knew brown could flash so vibrantly…and full of hate. "You were a _mistake._"

Khairiya bit her lip as though to prevent herself from saying something regrettable. I, however, didn't have Khairiya's self control.

"What do you have against Khai…er, Yvette?!" My eyes filled with resentment as I glared at her. I had no idea what she meant by her comment, but the way how she expressed it sickened me. Khairiya had a pained look in her eyes which Didiane relished in delight.

She looked towards me, surprised, not expecting my outburst. "Nothing." She said it so simply, I felt confused. Why would someone hate anyone for no reason? I had never met anyone who was so shallow.

"Then why do you hate her?" I asked speaking through my teeth with vehemence.

"Because that is how it is…And how it shall be forever, my dear. Her kind was never allowed into our world. They were a mistake of God." _What…the…heck?! Is she on something? Drugs?!_

"You're crazy!" I found myself saying. "And I don't just say that to anyone! So I'll say it again...YOU'RE CRAZY!" Mistake of God?! Pft, as if she knew God. What? Was she best buddies with him and had conversations with him over tea or something?!

Fury filled her beautiful eyes as her face twisted in annoyance. "You dare defy me?!" I just love people who state the obvious. Don't you?

"Uh, yeah." I said obviously, my courage came back to me tenfold. I was glad that she gave me a reason to be sarcastic; I felt the need to laugh.

"GUARDS!" She screeched towards the door, obviously ticked off. She was only a few feet away from me and apparently couldn't…or wouldn't exact her revenge on me by clawing at my face or something. No, I guess she was too good for that. She just _had_ to call for her posse who were in the other room.

The immediately came like obedient dogs, which disgusted me, how could these guys be so utterly loyal to a lady who acts like a spoiled child? "Take these…vermin to their rooms, lock them up…_separately_." She smirked at the last word so maliciously I reconsidered my idea of spitting in her face. _Oh crap, so __**this**__ is her revenge._

They manhandled us again and pushed us roughly into the rooms and I resisted the urge to kick one of the guys between the legs. But I did manage to stick out my tongue at Didiane before we left the room, so I basically had the last laugh. As we came to our "rooms" I forlornly looked towards Khairiya before she was pushed into her room and me into mine…I felt so alone. I had my friend taken from me again. And it sucked. I only hoped they wouldn't hurt her…

"Jerk!" I sneered at the guard before he shut the door in my face and I continued to scream at the door, knowing they would linger there as I heard them lock it. "PANSYS! GET A REAL JOB, YOU BOOBS!" I heard one of the guards tell me to shut my mouth as he banged on the door.

I leaned against the wall and looked around; there was a bed, worn down and hideous looking and an open window that was letting in cold air, I shivered and hugged myself. _This sucks._

* * *

After what seemed like hours later, Didiane stormed in without even bothering to knock, not that I would have let her in if she did. She looked fuming mad. _Oh goody, this is going to be fun._

"You have not spoken for a while. Tell me…Where is it?! Where was the destination?!" She gripped me by the shoulders shaking me as her obvious fury filled her eyes.

"Where you listening at the doors, you sicko?! Ever heard of privacy?!" I shouted back at her. _Besides, who am I supposed to talk to? The wall? _I was a little bothered and creeped out that she was listening in. Was there no privacy at all?! I should have seen this coming, I guess...but--

"Tell me!" She insisted, she seemed desperate. Every second that passed, convinced me that this lady had mental problems and was paranoid. She looked as though she was actually going to choke me for the information…But I don't think she would have risked tainting her perfect manicured nails.

"NO! I hate you nosey people! No one likes you! Why don't you just go home and talk to your pets or something?!" I pushed her off of me as hard as I could manage. Did she even know the boundaries of personal space?!

"You must tell me! Tell me; there have been too many of her vermin running!" Her eyes wide, in her extreme anxiety her beauty depleted. "I must know where those murderers reside!" I was very irked when she insulted Khairiya and her people…And this time when Khairiya wasn't even here to defend herself!

I started to get really annoyed of her "interrogation". "Under the sea! Under the sea! Darlin' it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Stop speaking nonsense." She gasped, again not expecting my spontaneous singing. _I just love being unpredictable._

I continue deafeningly. "It's the CIRRRCCCLLLEE of LLIIIIIFFFFEEE! And it MOOOVES US ALLLLL (except you)! Like the Wheel of FORTUUUUNE (the television show)!"

"Stop!" She said backing away like I was crazy…maybe I was.

"_DON'T_ wanna be like YOOOU! Oh yes, it's TRUUUUE! _DON'T _wanna prance like you, shriek like you, TOO! You see it's TRUE! It's totally MEEE! I want to be CRAZY, which is nothing like YOOOOU!"

She ran out before I finished the last verse. _That was brilliant. _I smirked to myself.

Whenever a guard came in to give me my food, if he even looked in my direction I'd just stare at him wide eyed and grinning widely and he would run out, terrified and totally creeped out. I was worried for Khairiya though, she wasn't like me, with my "weirdness".

The next guard that came in I looked away as though shy and afraid the minute the door opened. He set my food down and crept over to me. I closed my eyes as and pretended I was asleep and heard his footsteps thump closer. The guy probably heard of my antics and thought he was going to get to scare me into being good.

At the last second when he was about to touch me I shouted immediately looking at him. "MY FAVORITE NUMBER IS 24 MINUS 2 WHICH IS 22!"

He fell back, not expecting my sudden occurrence (but, then, who does?). "W-what--…"

"Oh." I said as though just noticing him. "I didn't know you were there, I was sleeping." I giggled.

He looked perplexed and wide eyed, not saying anything. Then I noticed his skin was honey brown. _Okay…He isn't one of her lackeys._ Didiane obviously made herself clear that she despised the sand colored people, so he was probably one of her close servants. I was immediately curious and found myself wondering…

"Who the heck are you?" I said on impulse.

He blinked, as though it was wondrous that I had spoken. I might as well have been a talking dog as he contemplated speaking for but a moment. "I thought you were dead…I thought they had killed you." I heard him mumble.

I didn't really have to be a genius to figure out who he meant by "they". "Uh…Apparently _not_…Unless I happen to be undead or we're in heaven…" I looked around the unsightly room with disdain and groaned inwardly. "Which I highly doubt."

"How did you survive this long?" I noticed he looked to be Khairiya's age as he looked around the room with curiosity mixed with distaste. He didn't seem to like the sight of the room either. If the room had a message to spread, it would probably be something awfully depressing.

"They fed me. And they avoid me because they think I'm crazy." I replied as though it were the simplest thing in the world. But inside my mind, I briefly wondered as to But inside my mind, I briefly wondered as to_ why_ they kept me alive. I didn't exactly give Didiane the time of her life to deserve food… "Do you know how the other girl is doing?"

He glanced at me, at a loss as though he had no idea what I was talking about. _Oh dear._ I tried to muster up all the patience I had as I sighed and tried to explain in a way that wouldn't be _too _sarcastic.

"You know. The girl in the next room to mine, dark skinned, beautiful, about your age, considerate, friendly…Any of this ring a bell?"

He still looked confused but then his face began to fill with worry. "There was no one in the other room."

It took a while for me to comprehend this. "What?"

"There was no-…"

"I heard you the first time, you dipstick!" I got up and grabbed him by the collar. "What the heck do you mean by that? She was there a few days ago, where the heck would she be!?" _If Didiane had anything to do with this I'm going to put her on my hit list._

"She may have been…" Realization hit his face.

Being the normal human being I was, I had no physic powers to know what the heck the guy just realized. Oh darn. "What?! WHAT?! She may have been WHAT?!" I shook him. _Just get to the point already!_

"Would you please unhand me?"

"NO! JUST _TELL_ ME!"

He looked at me silently, glaring daggers at me. This guy seemed stubborn to the point that he had no intention to listen to me as though I were his master. Even though he was dressed in servant's clothes, I realized he was not someone easily pushed around.

I sighed and let go of him and even gave him some space, sitting on the bed as it creaked. "There you go."

He paused a bit; I'm sure just to annoy me and continued. "I saw a girl whom you spoke of, she was wearing a heavy cloak and I could not see her face but she was dark skinned, she was with some guards and a young French woman."

I cringed at the thought of Khairiya being "escorted" by Didiane and her lackeys to-…God knows where. That is unless there are _other_ young French women accompanied by guards and a young dark skinned woman. "Let me guess, did this "young French woman" have beautiful brown hair that was shampoo commercial worthy?"

He seemed confused at my comment but replied. "Yes, I suppose her hair was stunning." He seemed unsure of what to say, complimenting someone seemed like a foreign act to him which nearly made me laugh. Except for the fact that the person he complimented was now my archrival. Rosette now, fortunately for her sake, lowered to number 2 on my hit list.

"Argh…Didiane." I growled, grinding my teeth. "She doesn't know what she's getting into." The only reprieve I could get was from my imaginings of what I was going to do to her once I caught up to her and her sheep lackeys. _Oh the possibilities!_

I went to the door and kicked it with as much force as my anger could gather. The guy, however, came over to restrain me as his arms held me back. "What are you doing?! You'll wake the guards!" I tried to fight against him and found it was difficult. The guy had muscles.

"I don't CARE!" I said stubbornly making movement to ram into the door again, my head leaning forward. This time, I was aiming to put my whole body weight into it. Which I'm sure is a lot, cause' I am definitely not what you would call _skinny_.

"Do not be foolish! You will never save your friend if you yourself are captured." He shook some sense into me (quite literally), and I realized (to my great dissatisfaction) he was right. I was in a sardonic mood as I ceased my protests and stopped fighting against him. His arms loosened their pressure on me, but he kept them there, just in case.

I grumbled. "But we need to do something…I don't want another friend of mine getting hurt."

He hesitatingly patted my back as he let go of me completely. I could hear the uncertainty in his voice and smiled darkly. The guy apparently had a hard time with comforting people too. Either that or he just didn't know how to handle the overactive teenage emotions. "There, there…She will be fine." _Oh yes, that was __**so**__ comforting._

"By the way, who the heck are you?! You didn't answer my question." I turned towards him. Look, I'm not what one would call "smart" but I knew this guy wasn't a servant. What kind of servant carried a weapon? I inconspicuously eyed the small dagger at his hip with a sense of interest. Or maybe that's just me being nosey.

He seemed uncertain to answer me and looked as though he noticed me eyeing his weapon and hesitatingly answered softly as death. "I am…Farid."His name had told me nothing. Only what I was going to call him…No elaborate title or anything. Not even a last name. _Oh __**that**__ was so descriptive. I'm left with even more questions now. _

At least I wouldn't have to call him "Hey, you" or "mister".

* * *

Farid...Hmm...Isn't he suspicious? Of course he has a bigger role to play, I assure you...Poor Khairiya...What is the crazy Didiane going to do to her? I can't tell you, it'll ruin the whole plotline. So...Sorry!

Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Nothing ever goes as planned...Bummer.


	12. Ryan's Request

Again, thank you for the kind reviews, you guys always manage to put a smile on my face!

Disclaimer: The owner of Assassin's Creed is not me.

* * *

**Chapter 12- **_Ryan's Request_

Knocks came from the doorway. They seemed to echo slowly from the front of the home. It was like some dramatization from a movie and it gave Ryan an odd suspicion that something big was going to happen. One thing was certain, that was definitely not the mailman at the door.

Nadir stopped what he was doing was a look of worry creased his face, looking in the direction of the doorway. "Faridah, were you expecting visitors?" The hinge in his voice sounded almost hopeful that she was going to say yes.

Before she could answer, the tone of the knocks changed from cold to a fiery anger. It was as if the deliverer were angry at the door and fighting fiercely with it. Then shouting occurred, muffled from the distance. But Ryan could sense the fury from the words and the absolute intention of hurt. He paused in his work from washing the dusty plate ware.

Faridah continued at her cooking despite the disturbance in the atmosphere. Ryan figured she was more concerned at whether or not the food would burn from her inattention than who could possibly be throwing a tantrum at her doorway. He wondered if it was normal for people to cause disturbances at the front of her house.

"Something wrong?" Ryan asked noticing the worry crease deeper into the middle aged man's face, not at all like Nadir. The fact that he was worried at all made Ryan feel like they should be running from…well, whatever it was that was making him break a sweat in the first place.

He shook his head. "No…" He went towards the doorway. "Stay here, I'll be back." Said like a true terminator.

"NADIR!" A shout was heard from the doorway, this time very audible, a masculine voice that was deep and full of fury. It sounded like he wanted to barge in the room and choke Nadir where he stood. Hopefully he was courteous enough to wait for Nadir to come out of the house before doing so. Wait, what was Ryan thinking?!

Ryan didn't know whether to roll his eyes or to be anxious; Nadir seemed to have a lot of people who hated him. Ryan was beginning to think Nadir's little hate club was bigger than he anticipated. He decided it would be best not to get his life on the line again by becoming involved.

Ryan could not wait any longer, he went towards the doorway, and on the way there he heard angry shouting coming from one man. He was shouting so fast and loud it seemed almost as though he had so much on his mind and wanted to say it all at once. "Nadir, you lazy insolent wretch! How dare you show your face here!" Well, it was technically his house, so why _wouldn't_ he show up?

"I've been told that many times when coming here, have you come here to say again Baha al Din?" Nadir chuckled, his smile on his face though the worry in his eyes remained.

"And here I had thought your wife a sensible woman to not allow a man such as you back within her home. I thought wrong." Ryan saw the man wore a bitter expression, like a man who ate too many sour skittles at one time and couldn't handle it. Ryan figured he was about Nadir's age, if not close. Nadir's smile twitched at the remark and Ryan thought in horror, for a moment, that he would throttle the man right then and there. But despite this, Ryan was also bothered; Faridah was _very_ sensible…she was just also _very_ violent. The man was lucky Faridah was not here to-

"Baha al Din, you better shut your reckless mouth before I sew it shut for you!" Too late. Faridah appeared, her hands placed firm upon her hips with an irritated expression molded upon her face. Ryan only hoped that their dinner was safely finished and on the table. This argument now officially lost signs of ever settling any time soon.

"Baha al Din, you were always one to worry overzealously -…"

"My daughter is missing, you self-centered fool! It has been 6 years she has been gone and it is all because of YOU!" Baha al Din roughly pushed Nadir and Ryan panicked, quickly getting between the two. If this was at a school, this would probably be the time when kids start getting energized and start chanting "Fight!" Ryan was going to attempt to keep this argument _verbal_.

"Okay you two, break it up!" He pushed the two away from each other, Baha al Din still glared, the flames of anger still burning strongly. Ryan was surprised he wasn't burned by it. The man up close was scary. Ryan found himself immediately shimmying away from him to avoid his glare.

Nadir looked completely calm but confused, which the Bahamas guys couldn't really take credit for. He was such a hothead. "What do you mean by 'missing'? She is gone?" The last three words seemed like a foreign tongue to him, it seemed unbelievable to him.

A long time ago, people were gathering around like it was some attraction. "Babbling Angry Crazy Father versus the Very Confused and Just Returned Guy". Baha al Din was caterwauling of his daughter's disappearance and how much of an "inconsiderate dolt" Nadir was. All the while Nadir tried to understand the reason why she disappeared only to get a great big bucket of furious uproar thrown back at him.

Ryan shook his head at the two, not sure of what to say or do in the situation. Faridah was beside him also looking on, she knew better than to get in the fight ("Besides, if I were to join their little scrabble, Baha al Din would be on his knees in minutes."). He remembered his parent's arguments, often rising up to becoming shouts across the rooms about the tiniest of problems. Arguments he had trouble breaking up at times only to usually get himself involved. He did _not_ want to get involved.

Baha al Din noticed the group of people forming in front of the house, staring interested, craving for information to gossip to other people later who probably cared or not. He cursed at them loudly and they dispersed hurriedly saying not a word. It was almost as though they saw nothing at all. Ryan supposed it was exactly as Baha wanted it.

Ryan then wished his mind would stop translating _everything_ that was being said, twitching at Baha al Din's words. Curse words weren't really favored in his book. As uncool as that may seem to some readers…You know who you are.

**Baha al Din's Announcement**: "What the hell are you gawking at, you assholes?!" This may not seem all that bad, but he was adding on some more insulting things that probably shouldn't be noted.

It was as if that was all it took for the argument to finally deflate. Ryan knew he should have felt relieved as the literal mad man stalked off to his home but looking at Nadir, it looked like the end of the world for him. Or something close to that. Faridah was already playing wife as she went to him with concern.

Ryan felt the strange need to follow the scary angry man. And he did not know why. Maybe it was because he wanted to try and sway the sour man's opinion of Nadir. Nadir was awesome. Enough said. So for him to call Nadir "lazy", "insolent" and some other synonyms made Ryan feel something needed to be done. As soon as this whole ordeal was smoothed out maybe the troubled feeling Ryan had in his mind would go away.

He found himself following the man, straight to his dwelling. If Faridah and Nadir noticed, they didn't say anything. Maybe they weren't worried because they knew Ryan wasn't the type to go pick fights with people who would probably beat him with their hands tied behind their back.

Ryan wasn't much of an experienced follower; with every step he took he was sure that the Baha guy would know he was right behind him. He didn't say anything or look back at him but it didn't reassure him that he didn't know. After maybe half an hour, they arrived at his home which looked humble and no grander and Faridah's. The fact that the guy lived only half an hour from Nadir's home made Ryan skittish. That meant he was a walking distance away from a good beating of words, the guy would be free to use Nadir as his verbal punching bag whenever he wanted.

Minutes after he entered inside, Ryan decided to try and knock on the door. He was scared out of his wits. You'd think he was at a monster's home or something. He hesitated for so long, his fist paused inches from the door; he jumped when a voice behind him spoke. "What're you doing?"

He spun around and saw Shadin, he sighed and smiled gratefully that it wasn't Baha al Din. But no, he shouldn't have been glad. He was supposed to be talking to the guy, not avoiding him. However, that wasn't going to stop him from being courteous. "Hey, Shadin." The younger boy always looked so skinny, it made him wonder if the guy ever ate enough.

He almost looked flattered that Ryan remembered his name. "Are you playing a prank?" He seemed curious as he examined the door, though it seemed more like he didn't want to look at Ryan straight in the face. "I'd choose another house if I were you." He seemed to recognize Baha al Din…But then, who didn't? The guy was a walking billboard that declared himself the angriest of the angry. If there was an award for the most detrimental speaker, he'd probably place first without competition (after scaring them away to their mothers).

"You think I'm pranking?! W-what-…No. I need to talk to the guy is all." Ryan looked towards the door fearfully. The idea of talking with him seemed less of a good idea the longer he stood in front of the door.

Shadin and him stood there for a while until he said. "Well, why don't you go?"

After a pause, Ryan turned and started walking fast. "Eh. Maybe tomorrow." Shadin seemed shocked into a frozen moment before he gained his senses and chased after Ryan. "What?!" He gripped onto Ryan's arm and pulled as hard as he could manage. Being skinny, it was as though he had no muscle and Ryan felt he could easily overpower him, but just stood. Shadin looked like he was struggling more than he should have been despite that. "You can't just run away!"

"T-then, why don't you talk to him instead?" Ryan suggested sheepishly as Shadin let go and responded with a motherly expression. "But _you're_ the one who wanted to talk to him in the first place!"

Ryan conceded in defeat, he couldn't lie to himself anymore. "Ugh…You're right." Another pause. "Can you come with me?" Shadin sighed and tried to look exasperated as he attempted to hide his smile. "You're possibly the most cowardly boy I've ever met." Ryan grinned and replied. "So this means you'll come with me, right?"

Seconds later the two of them were in front of the door nudging the other one to knock first. "You do it, you're the brave one, Shadin."

"Oh no, _you_. It's your responsibility isn't it?" The two of them continued standing there. A slow small wind blew past them, the sun shining brightly overhead. It was hot as usual. And if they didn't do something soon, their bodies would start collecting dust.

Ryan threw his fist in direction of the door to knock it but it opened suddenly and he immediately retracted it before he hit the woman before him. She was probably Baha al Din's wife. Well, from the way she held herself, it seemed like it. "Who are you two?" She seemed only a little less intimidating than her husband.

Ryan whispered the first thing that came to his head. "We're not here to sell Girl Scout cookies, if that's what you're wondering." He immediately face palmed himself as Shadin thankfully took immediate charge. "Uh, what my companion means to say is that he wishes to speak with your husband."

They both held their breath, waiting for her response. She took overlooked the two of them, an odd pair. "Don't look so terrified, my husband is all show. He may act tough, but he is human like everyone else." Ryan was unsure if that was an answer to their request. But Shadin was quick on his words and recovery as he politely replied. "Then you'll allow him inside?"

"Why not?" She shrugged as she slid over to the side of the doorway, she gestured down the hallway. "He's down there in the hottest room of the whole house." Ryan decided not to ask what she meant by that and just strode forward. He paused and looked back at Shadin who gave him a nervous but reassuring smile.

In natural response, Ryan gave him a thumbs-up sign and smiled in return as Shadin slowly reflected his movement in confusion.

Ryan went ahead before he could see Shadin look at his fist with a pivoted thumb pointing upwards and question, "What does he mean by this?" To his surprise, he found the wife replicating the same gesture with a strangely concentrated look upon her face as she tested the unfamiliar form. "I haven't the faintest idea." She said after a long pause and stared Shadin straight in the face. Shadin shuffled on his feet in nervousness. "Yes?"

"Would you like something to eat?" She gestured him inside with her left hand, her right hand seemed unable to return to its original position.

Ryan finally knew what she meant by the "hottest" room. She meant it quite literally, he realized. The room was very warm, but it took him a while to figure out where the guy's room was despite such since her only directions were: "Down the hall." Which were pretty crappy instructions to start with. It wasn't even a room within the house; it was a whole separate area!

Ryan's agitation quickly dispersed as he entered what seemed like a whole other domain. He found himself losing his breath as he took his first steps into what seemed like a home of weaponry. His eyes examined all.

The man looked at him, annoyed. "Oh, it's _you_. You're Nadir's boy, eh?" Ryan wondered if he meant that as an insult.

Ryan nodded, unable to say anything as he looked around. There were weapons everywhere, as well as tools and religious relics skillfully made, shining against the sun's rays that were peaking through the windows. "You're a blacksmith?" _Of course he is, you dolt! _He found himself (or perhaps it was his sister) scolding himself for the stupid question. His first impression needed to be good and he made himself look an idiot.

So, with a question like that to a man with a scalding tongue, the following statement was kind of expected. "You come here to say _that_, boy?" He took some wood and threw it into the fire; which ate it hungrily, crackling with satisfaction. Ryan relaxed, for a second; he thought the man was all for cussing him off for his stupid question. Maybe the guy wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be.

Too soon, he found himself examining the metal perched and hung about the room. It was blazing and suffocating in that room, but Ryan didn't care as he moved about, the beads of sweat trailing down his forehead. Sure, he was uncomfortable. And the room was full of steam and the air so thick and stuffy; it seemed like breathing through a small tube.

But Ryan was mesmerized; he had a strong liking to medieval weapons. He didn't know why, but compared to guns, when you saw a sword in action, it looked so awesome. Sure, the killing and stabbing were cool, but the weapons were the deliverers in the end. He remembered fondly when he and his sister were really close; she would bring him books with weaponry from the ancient times and leave him to flipping through them multiple times.

Speaking of close relationships, it made Ryan remember why he entered the smoldering room in the first place. "I want to know why you're angry with Nadir." Ryan said staring at the fire's flames red and orange blending, he was captivated. But he silently scolded himself to remember Nadir. This wasn't about him, Nadir was the important one here.

The man stopped at his work. "Were you not listening, you daft boy?! My daughter is gone because of that bastard!" Ryan may of not known what "daft" meant, but from the way he said it, he was sure it was something insulting. And the fact that the guy didn't seem too keen on spouting random acts of kindness also helped his deduction. And what the heck was with this guy and his unhealthy obsession with cuss words?!

Ryan twitched at the curse. "Yes, but how did it happen? How is it his fault?" He was going to be patient. _Someone_ had to be the mature one around here. And it certainly wasn't going to be the guy sitting on the stool with an annoyed look in front of him.

"You ask too many questions, boy." Baha al Din took off his bulky leather gloves and set them down then took a stool sitting down. Ryan felt a little miffed, he only asked like 2 questions (Wait a second...Right. 2 questions!) How was _that_ too many?! "My daughter was to be married to his son."

He gestured to another stool that wasn't noticeable until then. "Get that over here and sit down." He was just so demanding, not even a simple "please". But Ryan obediently followed his directions and sat down. It was story time. And the best stories were the ones that required a person to sit down. Oh goody.

"That prideful bastard insisted his son to have a cause within the Crusades, and when he went, the boy was struck down in battle." He shook his head angrily. Ryan wondered if it was anger at Nadir or for the boy who apparently had no say in the matter from his story perspective. "My daughter was devastated and ran away. I have not seen her since." Ryan decided this story wasn't as great as he'd hoped. He decided that asking for a fairy tale story instead wouldn't have helped the situation (But Baha kind of sucked at telling stories anyway, so…).

Despite his more than rude attitude, Ryan could tell that the guy loved his daughter more than the life work he handled every day. Even with his creations around him, it was as though he didn't notice them. To him, it seemed that the metal he worked with was something only to bang his energy into. Ryan could sympathize…But it wasn't Nadir's fault. He just didn't see him as the kind to pressure his own son into a war. Every parent should know better! "Look, that wasn't his intention, you know. He didn't _want_ his son to die."

But being the stubborn donkey that he clearly was, he just wouldn't accept it. His daughter was lost, someone _had_ to be blamed for it, Ryan supposed. "Well, _I_ didn't want my daughter to run away! _I _never agreed to their bonding, but my wife insisted…And now she's gone! My dear little-…" He realized he was speaking to someone and cleared his throat, rubbing away the tears that were supposedly nonexistent. He banged his fist into the table beside him causing his tools to shake as though an earthquake hit. "For what other reason would that bastard have for leaving Masyaf?! Shame! He left, and he should have stayed away."

"Maybe he felt bad too. His son had died, didn't he?" Ryan said staring at the brown dirt on the ground, smudging it around with his foot. It sounded as though he were mumbling by now and when he dared to peek back; the old broken hearted father was already working again. The stool abandoned.

The man stood up, unsatisfied and obviously not believing Ryan's explaination. "I'm getting back to work." He announced gruffly. He took his large gloves, put them on, his large hammer and took a piece of metal towards the fire. He glanced for a moment, back at Ryan. "You still here?" He only gave him a couple seconds and expected that he would leave in that time? Not even a "good bye"? Ryan was going to have to get used to him…someday.

Besides, there was no way he was leaving now. It wasn't that late and he had more than enough time to waste. The mission was not completed, so that meant Ryan had to stay just a little longer…And aside from that, he really wanted to watch a pro at work. "Can't I just watch?" He asked quietly.

"Do what you will." Ryan assumed that was his way of saying "Of course you can, it would be no trouble at all." But then, it was hard to imagine the gruff man saying _anything_ was "no trouble", to him, everything seemed problematic. Ryan watched as gruff man set the metal within the fire, slowly turning a glowing red.

It was then that he realized he didn't have the faintest idea of what he was doing. What was the purpose of the repetitive process of heating and cooling, then reheating and cooling within the water again? How did he know when to stop? Maybe it would have been best to ask the said blacksmith at work before him, but thinking of asking the man made him jumpy. He was a little afraid of getting reprimanded again and being labeled "stupid" again (He was sure that was what the guy meant before).

Suddenly, he seemed to speak again. "Water." Maybe he was talking to himself. Ryan waited but timidly asked out of a bothersome feeling that the man might have been talking to him. If he didn't answer and he _was _talking to him, he'd make the man angry. Nothing made a parent more aggravated that a child who ignored what they were saying. Especially direct orders. "Are you talking to me?"

"Who else, you idiot?" Ryan should have seen that coming.

This man was as vague as his wife when it came to directions. "What, to like…drink?" He was hoping that asking another question wouldn't get him another unnecessary insult.

"No!" His shout shocked Ryan as the feeling traveled down his back uncomfortably. "I meant for my work, you jackass." Ryan didn't know what he did to deserve to be called that. And not to mention he had no idea where to get said water. But he wasn't going to ask another "stupid" question. He quickly rushed out of the stuffy room. There was more than fire heating up that place: the man's temper. He probably could have used it to start another fire if he wanted.

Shadin apparently thought it necessary to stand up when Ryan found both him and Baha's wife eating some pita looking bread. No, wait, Baha's wife was eating; Shadin's piece looked like he nibbled it. Or maybe some mouse got to it first. But Ryan was sure his friend wasn't desperate to eat something that a mouse already took so…Now he knew why his friend was so skinny. It was like he didn't like eating or something. His piece was sitting unfinished upon the table.

"Shadin, why are you standing?"

"Oh." He blushed as though he didn't realize and slowly returned firmly upon his seat and took upon the mission of finishing his pita bread once more. It was like watching a preview and getting stuck on the beginning logo and wishing that it would just hurry up and get to the point. So, Ryan decided not to bother him as he asked the wife, "So, um, where's the well? Or whatever it is you get your water from…"

She was on his words in a second. "A Well? Whatever for?" She didn't like being detailed, did she? Maybe she was teasing him; she had the thought of mischief dancing upon her eyes. Of course she knew what a well was for. It was like she enjoyed teasing people…Or maybe it was just him. Oh well, it was better than what her husband liked to do (shout at people).

"For your husband…He's working." He didn't want to say "smithing" that sounded odd. What would you call his work anyway? "Smelting"? "Metal Working"? He'd have to work it out later.

"Oh." She stood up and immediately made way to the back of the room and lifted up a round wooden lid. "Why didn't you say so?" She said it in a matter of fact way, Ryan resisted the urge to give out his "are you kidding?" look. There was a whole water reserve underneath within a large jar. It was a humongous jar, actually. Ryan figured if it was empty it would be the perfect spot for hide and seek. She didn't really need to know that though.

"Thanks." He was unsure of how he was supposed to take the water to Baha, but before he could ask, she gave him a large bucket. She was amazingly helpful! "Why, thank you!" Ryan exclaimed with a smile to which she replied with an equal enthusiasm. "Why, you're welcome!" She also had a sense of humor; Ryan found it less awkward talking to her then.

"So, um…" He wasn't sure how to phrase the question without it seeming out of place and awkward. But as he thought more upon it he decided it would be awkward and out of place anyway. "Do _you_ hate Nadir too?" There was a silence before she spoke. Even Shadin was looking at her, the pita bread frozen in his mouth.

"No, I do not hate them." That meant she didn't hate Faridah either. Ryan was grateful she saved him the time from asking her again in the same context but with a different name. He wasn't sure how she treated stupid questions, but he preferred not to find out.

"My husband needs someone to blame, you know this don't you?" She looked at him and it seemed as though she saw the answer immediately, she nodded. It was like she plucked it from his eyes (as odd as that sounds). She was very different from Faridah. Sure, the two of them were formidable, but Baha's wife seemed more approachable somehow. "You'd best go now. If there's one thing I know for sure, my husband is not patient." Ryan believed her.

He rushed out of the room with thoughts on Baha al Din. He was difficult. Why would anyone hate someone knowing that they aren't the one at fault? Oh well, adults were weird. His little sister was similar, she would complicate things often. He never understood her, but the arguments would usually be between his two sisters anyway. He was always the bystander.

Baha al Din, of course, was not impressed. "What took you so long?" He grumbled. Ryan was prepared for it though and just answered. "Uh, had a conversation." Maybe if he was lucky, the bitter old man wouldn't bite his head off. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"You mean aside from shutting that trap of yours?"

"Uhh…" Ryan was glad he wasn't as hotheaded as his sister as he stumbled. "Uh…yeah, aside from that."

"No." He turned back to his work. Ryan felt rejected; this guy really didn't want him to be there. But the thing was, Ryan didn't _want_ to leave (As odd as that was). "Can I come back?" Ryan could not believe what he was saying yet his desire to learn the blacksmith procedure was too much for him.

Baha al Din did not look at him as he grunted. "Do what you wish." Ryan supposed he was at this point, needing to feel grateful that he was considering _his_ wishes.

But Ryan smiled at the thought of returning and thanked the man, quickly moving on his way back to Shadin and his Teasing wife. Shadin was standing up again as though waiting for his return the whole time. He looked relieved, as though he'd expected Ryan to come back in pieces. To tell the truth, Ryan was sure the old man was going to do something along those lines…But later.

"It's time to go?" Shadin looked a little heisitant, as though he enjoyed his time. Ryan found himself smiling at this. Maybe he'd be able to have a companion for his visits here. "Yeah…But I'm thinking of coming back."

Shadin looked surprised but delighted. "Ah! Could I come as well?"

"Why not? Bye, Mrs. Al Din." He smiled (though unsure if he addressed her properly) and waved as she replied cheerfully, unpertubed. "Come back anytime, It'd be nice to have some decent company that actually speak." He supposed she was speaking about her husband. She was a brave woman to take jabs at his husband like that without feeling he would strangle her or something. Just as they left, he noticed Shadin and her sharing a look between themselves. He briefly wondered what they were talking about while he was gone.

* * *

Long after Shadin and him separated, Ryan was walking towards the home cheerfully. He boyishly dreamed of the weaponry he would be making as he entered the residence. Faridah, however, did not share Ryan's jubilation as she looked at him with a threatening stare. "Just where were you?!" Nadir could be heard chuckling. "And out so long?" He didn't look angry, just curious.

"I was learning." Ryan replied, still in a dream.

The couple would exchange a confused expression with one another but would ask no more, seeing how happy Ryan was, injured or not. Faridah's anger deflated as she sighed in relief.

"Very well, just be sure to tell us the next time you decide to wander off." Chided Faridah as Ryan went to his room and fell to the bed with a sigh. He realized then how exausted he felt.

But he slept easily that night, dreaming like a child would of toys of ideas for a design that would suit a weapon. Unlike most boys, Ryan dreamt of making weapons instead of using them.

* * *

Ryan woke up in the early hours and came to the dwelling to find that Baha al Din was there already, he did not seem surprised to see Ryan back. If he was, he didn't show it. Shadin wasn't there, but with Kahla al Din. He found out that was Baha's wife's name. Was it a coincidence that their names kind of rhymed?

He had left the two to discuss…things. Things that Shadin refused to tell him about. Ryan figured they were talking about him, but shrugged it off. Shadin didn't seem like the type to talk about people behind their back.

Entering the room, Ryan noticed the tools were not out and fire was not going. This was unusual, especially since it seemed like common sense to be working now while there was still much time. "What's going on?" It was different since the room wasn't its usual warm temperature. It actually seemed pretty chilly without the fire going, oddly enough.

The man merely took what seemed like a list and shoved it towards Ryan. "Hold this."

Ryan watched as the middle aged man took a few choice weapons and wrapped them tenderly in leather to keep them unscathed and safe to carry. "We are making deliveries today." He said as he walked out, Ryan following.

The list of people was, of course, not recognizable to Ryan and to each household, it seemed grander than the next. They looked amazing, he couldn't describe them well enough to do them justice but obviously _a lot_ of people were hired to build them. Of course, to get to said places they needed to take a horse. Sure, they could have used a cart but NO, Baha was stingy as well as infuriating. But after much though, Ryan decided it wasn't _that_ troubling, they didn't really carry that much anyway when it came to the deliveries.

After much thought, he decided that informing Baha al Din of his fear of horses would only encourage more insults, so he kept quiet.

Nadir actually was serious about teaching him how to ride a horse that day. When he gets serious, it's scary. Well, if there was one thing Ryan could reflect from that day, it was that riding a horse was nothing like driving. Or riding a horse in a video game. It was definitely not like that. You basically had a living, breathing…warm animal beneath you. And that said animal was tall, so being on it would make you like twice your size. It was cool…until they started running (Or do they call it galloping?).

The lesson ended with Ryan screaming to get off the horse while Amyl kept on running around in circles having the time of his life. Ryan swore that horse was laughing at him. He must have looked like an idiot. Shadin was there to witness the whole thing and couldn't stop laughing; the poor guy looked like he was going to die from lack of breath. He was sure everyone within the area heard him screaming.

Hopefully Baha al Din wasn't part of the population who did. Baha al Din would spare no complaint and scoldings to Ryan but would end up helping the boy nonetheless (but not without grumbling how unbelievably "tiresome" it was).

Ryan discovered that Baha al Din had an amazing talent for aggravating everyone he met and that when angered, he would cuss…a lot. Ryan at times, felt very tempted to cover his ears from the tainted words.

On the way of the deliveries it seemed almost as though the man had an attendance list of people to insult, never seeming to have a positive thing to say about anything or anyone. Some of his customers were French some were Arabic but they all seemed to tick Baha al Din off _somehow_. One thing was for sure, his insults weren't directed at anyone in particular, but everyone.

Maurice Chastel, for example, was supposedly idiotic and didn't know what a sword _was_; only purchasing them as though they were trinkets. Baha liked to comment how unbelievably _fake_ his French accent was.

Then there was the LeBranché family who he liked to comment how bratty and pompous they were. "Who do they think they are?!" He would complain again and again how they would find imaginary faults in his work added with a few cusses (no charge).

Ousama Rashid, Nazir Khan, Jacques Novae, Armand Loraque…This list went on. He would talk and talk and talk. And then talk some more. Ryan even once considered asking if the guy would shut his trap for five minutes but knew the attempt would be pointless. And then followed by unnecessary insults directed at him instead. Ryan couldn't bring himself to tell _anyone_ to shut up anyway, so the insults were hurled at him continuously in the man's catapult of a mouth.

The rides were never quiet or with awkward silence as Baha al Din never gave a chance for it. He'd always have something to complain about. Including the pace at which the horse was riding..._when he was the one at the reigns_.

And while walking towards the households he would nag on how Ryan wasn't holding the packages "properly". And instead of whispering it or saying it in any way that would have been described as quiet he would shout it, causing a commotion.

He once even almost caused some guards to come, which nearly caused Ryan to die of embarassment. But usually his answer "Yes sir." would keep Baha al Din's temper at minimum (though he would sometimes mimic Ryan for his consistant answer and mock him).

What Baha also never failed to do was comment how _cheap_ the customers were the rich people apparently hadn't a clue how much work it took to make one weapon. That was possibly one of the only comments Ryan enthusiastically agreed with other than mechanically nodding saying "Uh huh, yeah, sure." He had witnessed many of the wealthy only picking a weapon for their decorations. Only the ones with fighting experience seemed to know the difference between the showy weapons and the reliable.

But though Baha al Din was a basically a shriek and a complainer there was no doubt that he enjoyed his job with a passion. His worked shined with his skill and he was not afraid to show it. He let Ryan watch him despite the fact that he barely knew him. For all he knew, Ryan could have been a spy…or something.

Ryan also noticed when working for Baha al Din that though he got angry at Ryan a lot, he never beat him. At times, his fury would be at its highest and Ryan would prepare for the attack only to never receive it. Ryan realized the words were just a disguise. This bitter man wasn't mean at all. He was probably just a soft little teddie bear that hated to be hugged in public. Ryan didn't tell him that, though.

In a way, Baha al Din had begun to like Ryan. He just had a strange way of showing it; constantly attacking the boy with verbal insults and curses. But Ryan was joyful nonetheless. Just seeing that old man, calmly working the weapons was enough for him to be reassured.

* * *

Ah, and thanks a bunch for reading. You are all awesome...to me (which, I think, means _alot_).


	13. When You Worry Too Much

Thanks again for reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed as much as I own my friends...And I don't.

* * *

**Chapter 13- **_When You Worry Too Much_

"Do you hear anything?" My voice sounded like it was on the peak of hitting insanity, as I tried to quiet my all too obvious heavy breathing.

"You shouldn't even be talking." Farid said in a matter of fact tone that I noticed he used a lot with me. I imagined he would probably be regretting his decision in helping me rescue Khairiya. The only reason why he was not leaving me to rot in that hideous room was because I made him go through a guilt stage. I know, I'm so shameless.

"…But I like to talk, keeps me from losing sanity." It was as though it explained all my actions and words, it seemed to make sense to me.

Farid, for a moment, was silent and I nearly blew up in his face, knowing what he was thinking. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?" _They all do._ I forgot that we were supposed to be as quiet as the shadows on the wall and shut my mouth.

He hushed me all the same; the moment a guard walked passed our hiding spot, unaware that there was a prisoner missing. I'm assuming that I'm not the only prisoner here because I'm sure Disdain…Oh, I'm sorry, _Didiane_ is a sadistic enough of a person to hold multiple people here, for her own personal reasons.

I couldn't convince Farid to help me look around for other people within the building; he gave me some song and dance about how it would jeopardize our chance of escaping and how I couldn't know for sure. For some reason, people always seem to think I'm a ditz. I'm not stupid…I don't think so anyway.

I let out a breath I realized I was holding and relief filled my heart if for a moment as the steps of the guard seemed to drift even farther away. Farid quickly gestured for me to follow and I did so without complaint, we did not risk speaking for the next few minutes. I noticed how swiftly he moved, how quietly he moved and tried to do the same, with little success.

Pretty soon we were in the big room where Didiane had interrogated Khairiya and I; I felt a shiver go down my spine from the memory of it all. It made me cheerless and yet irritated at the same time. One part of my brain was loathing Didiane and hoping she'd just jump in a ditch and die while the other was thinking about Khairiya and how she was in the clutches of the rhymes with witch.

My breath quickened, I half expected Didiane to pop out of nowhere and say "Game over." (Within the delusions in my mind, people can say _anything_). _That would suck._ But then I remembered that she wasn't here anymore…as was Khairiya. It made my thoughts go through a one way trip to depression, I never felt so useless in my life. The room seemed empty, but Farid and I remained cautious, knowing that the guards were only a story above us and the walls were thin.

And from the room, we quietly exited out of a different door which Farid seemed to know was not used…or guarded. How he came to know this information, I did not ask. But then, I suppose he has his ways. We were met with the moonlight the minute we stepped into the street. And the first thought, out of the many that I could have had, was: _Marcellin_. I saw his guilt ridden face. I felt like I was stepping into danger.

Farid saw me falter and paused, forcing out a quiet question. "Something troubles you?" He sounded emotionless…He didn't sound concerned to me at all. Was I too much of a burden?

"Uh...No." I said quietly. What was his reason for recuing me in the first place? And why wasn't that door being guarded? Was it a set up?

He made a gesture for me to move, his face seemed so unreadable to me. "Then let us be off." Could I trust this person?

I could not move, I felt terrified and after Marcellin's betrayal I wasn't sure if it was safe to trust again. I wanted to trust Farid, I didn't want him to be an enemy. I hated being alone. But then… _Call me paranoid, but I do not want to be caught…__**again.**_I continued staring at him and backing away from him.

"You have nothing to fear." He tried to reassure me as though he could read my mind. _I do not feel reassured._ But then, the fear and worry must have shown on my face. I was a very expressional person, an open book; I didn't hide my emotions like some.

"Yeah…except you." I said monotone. Finally I revealed my fears and prepared to run away as my heart began to beat at an irregular pace. He was going to try and capture me now. He probably wouldn't want me to get away…The guards must of gotten bored. What a better way to get rid of it then to play with the emotions of their prisoner? Give them false hope and then tear it away in front of their faces?

He gave me an incredulous expression, of course he would, he would want to seem like he was still true to me. "What reason would I have to kill you?" _You people always find a reason…either that or you make one up._ I took another step back and my heart hurt, I was without help. I hated being alone.

"What reason do you have to keep me alive?" I retorted preparing to run if Farid decided to make a move to kill me. No, he'd only capture me right? Unless…Didiane wanted me dead. _It'd only be right, I'd probably want myself dead too!_ I was panicking as I tried to look for a way to run. I didn't know this place very well…

To my surprise he only stood there and a sign of what looked like pity came across his face. He softened his voice. "You've been hurt deeply, it would be best to just put that pain aside. We must save your friend, yes?" _I shouldn't believe him; he just wants a reason to pry into my feelings so that way it'll be more pleasurable for him to stab me in the back._ I wanted to believe him.

I felt like I was going to choke on my tears, I feared that I was going to cry from the overwhelming feeling. I was so scared of making the wrong mistake, I hadn't even suspected Marcellin and I was wrong not to, but what if I was wrong again? But I couldn't afford that.

He seemed unfamiliar in the way of consoling, I nearly felt sorry for him as he coughed uncomfortably unsure of what to do. "Do not cry." He stepped towards me and I backed away again. He paused seeing I would not be consoled and just stood there, the serious expression on his face. "You are being foolish; can you not see I am your friend?" They seemed so true and sincere; I hesitatingly stepped forwards a little, but paused a little.

"If you do not want to continue on, it is fine by me. I could leave you here; you are no longer in the clutches of those fiends so my work is done." His words were so cold as they hit me into shock. I was silent until I heard him walking away and in a panic I unintentionally cried. "Wait!….Please." My urge to not be alone was stronger than my sense to not get killed.

I heard him pause and I looked at his back, hoping he wouldn't leave. I didn't care if he was going to kill me now. Maybe if I asked, he would kill me quickly with no pain. But all I whimpered out was, "Don't leave me all alone…" I sounded like an abandoned child as I squatted on the ground and clutched myself and shivered as I unashamedly whispered. "I'm scared."

I heard his steps come closer and could feel his eyes on me. What was he thinking? Was he pitying me? Was he thinking how unbelievably pathetic I was? How…he was going to kill me? I waited for him to do something.

In the dark, with only the moon's light, I felt frightened; it did not help the situation at all and made it feel fear-provoking. Usually the dark didn't bother me but it was like watching a horror movie before going to bed, I couldn't help but fear that some horrible monster was going to take me and drag me away. Would Farid be the monster?

I felt alone even with Farid standing there over me. I couldn't take it anymore and started sobbing quietly, I felt so confused. My mind was a jumbled mess; I didn't know who to trust and what to do anymore. But when I felt Farid pat me comfortingly, saying not a word, it touched me and I felt grateful. I could hear myself whispering loudly for him to hear between my wretched sobs, "I'm sorry." I repeated this continuously.

After a few minutes and I stilled my sobs, Farid said kindly as he could manage. "We must go." I sniffed one last time and only answered. "Okay…" My voice was quiet and my throat felt tired from sobbing, my eyes were probably swollen red. I chose not to look at Farid as I followed beside him to…God knows where.

Then I realized something. "What are we going to do? We have no idea where they are." I decided to let my delusions take over me, if I was going to die, at least it would be under the impression that I was trying to save Khairiya.

"It will not be difficult finding such information." He said quite confidently, I found myself believing him as I dared to look up to him. The moon was outlining the features of his face, still staid and expressionless. It was like trying to read the emotions of a wall. "Till then, we must find a place to rest."

I waited for him to tell me the place as seconds passed more than necessary. I patiently whispered. "Well?"

He glanced at me, his honeyed eyes peering down at me like a lion eying its dinner. "That information is not to be mentioned." I felt a twinge of annoyance and could not help myself but say something. "Yes cause' obviously an inn is very hush-hush." As we walked on, I began to notice it was cold that night; the air was chilled with silence. _His_ silence.

I tried not to begrudge him for it. Walking in silence allowed me to think to myself a little bit more, but fortunately no more paranoid thoughts. Rather, they were more questioning thoughts still on the reason behind this man's actions. What benefit did he have to help a random teenage girl?...I then started to realize that these thoughts were dangerously coming close to being labeled as "paranoid".

He didn't answer as he led me to an address that looked like any of the other houses, yet somewhat different. I couldn't quite place it. _That definitely isn't an inn…_ We walked inside as he spoke with a man at the counter who seemed surprised at my being. I watched as his eyes widened and he sent a questioning look towards Farid.

It wasn't long when I realized I didn't care, the minute I saw some bedding and pillows I collapsed, realizing how tired I was. I fell asleep so soundly as if dead, my eyes were heavy as I breathed out in a long sigh. The walk was longer than I had thought, it was heavenly to sleep. And I didn't have nightmares…remarkably.

* * *

Someone was shaking me awake. I assumed it was morning. And the person who was shaking me? Farid…Most likely. My mind did not find him so threatening anymore, now that I was obviously well and alive. I managed to survive the night, so I decided to trust him…just a little.

"Awaken; must you continue to be such a child?" He kept on repeating something along the lines of teasing and annoyance. _I want to SLEEP. _I attempted to wake and could feel and crick in my neck from sleeping weird, I guess. But I did not get up, even though my eyes were barely awake, the room seemed to absorb a lot of light from the outside. How unfortunate for me.

I turned over and tried to shield myself from the light that seemed to be endlessly pouring out the sky light that was in the room. It was almost as if the room didn't have a roof, which wouldn't be a problem here since I'm sure they rarely got any rain. I mumbled into the pillow. "I don't want to."

Farid was apathetic, I was assuming he woke up earlier than me, I could see, as I blurrily glanced at him, he was all ready to go. People, who didn't enjoy sleeping in, were inhuman…But then I guess that would mean everyone here, wouldn't it? Maybe…_I'm_ the freak….No, couldn't be! "We have already wasted too much time…if you continue this foolishness I may consider getting a bucket of water to aid me in your wakening."

When I grunted and continued sleeping, I heard his footsteps leave the room. When I was sure he was gone, I popped up, startlingly, and stretched a little. A yawn managed to escape my throat. I cracked my neck while I was at it and got rid of the annoying discomfort I had in it. _What a relief!_ Suddenly, I could hear Farid returning and immediately plopped back into the blankets and pillows and closed my eyes.

I left my eyes open a slit and could see Farid's black shoes stepping closer to me. I could also hear the sloshing of water. _I guess he wasn't kidding about the water, was he?_ He attempted to speak in what sounded like a warning, gruff but silent. "This is your last chance to waken…Will you?" I groaned in response and said something incomprehensible.

He took another step and sighed, as I heard the sloshing of water again. I had only one chance at this. When he took another, I screamed, shocking him as he held the bucket in his hands forcefully and pulled his feet, causing him to fall over like a tree. First, he made a sound of astonishment, and then came the big _thump_, and then the big _splash_. I grinned as some flecks of water speckled onto my face. The bucket was still in his hands as he gave me a death glare, he was all wet now. Innocently I smiled at him and giggled. "What's wrong, Farid? I'm awake now!"

I made my escape and could hear him groaning in exasperation. I decided to give him to time to change again now that he was all wet now. I went towards the man at the counter, who looked as though he never left ever since I last saw him there, and smiled cordially. "Hi." He nodded and looked back at the room, a questioning look on his face. I answered. "Farid's wet now, so he may need some time to get dried out…so, during that time can I get some water to clean up?"

The man smiled, laughter in his eyes as he registered what happened and pointed to the back of the room, towards a big barrel. "Over there." His voice was soft, good for telling and keeping secrets. I gave him a grateful smile as I let out a sound of approval. "Thank you so much! I'll use as little as possible!" When I got my small little amount in a bowl, I turned back to him and said. "Sorry for wasting that bucket of water…but I couldn't help myself."

He nodded and smiled as he shook the apology away with his hand. "Perhaps it was for the best." I grinned widely and left, feeling much happier than I had in a while.

* * *

It didn't take me long to realize I had absolutely no idea where we were. But then again, I didn't really care (again) as I scanned the jam-packed crowds for Khairiya's face. I was just relieved that I could trust Farid more (if that was even his real name), he didn't kill me after the incident, but was even more cold to me now.

What didn't also didn't escape my attention was the fact that is wasn't morning when Farid had woken me up. But rather very near afternoon. It made me think that Farid had went off and done other things before he came back to get me. I would have wondered _what_ those things were, but then I thought that maybe I wouldn't really like to find out.

"You are such a child." Grumbled Farid as he tried to look inconspicuous within the crowd, sitting on a bench, a dark cloak bound around him. The water was quite refreshing and with the extra water I used it to clean my hair as best as I could manage. Even so, I still felt a little cheerful even though hygiene wasn't exactly the main priority here and soap didn't seem to exist.

"I know it." I replied, mustering up the courage to pat him on the back with a smile as I felt him stiffen like _I_ was going to stab him or something. Make some move to kill him. I watched the hustle and bustle of the streets, amazingly moving quite fast paced, everyone always seemed in a big hurry. Every time period was the same, humans were always striving for perfection and promptness.

My hair was dry now because of the heat of the sun, I swear I could _see_ the heat, as it floated around like dastardly waves of fire. Farid made me wear my cloak though it was burning outside, like an oven, and I _always_ had to listen to Farid cause' he _apparently_ knew what was best for me. I now knew how pastries and cookies feel now, anything that went in an oven. They must feel like they go through _hell_. Literally.

I even complained. "This is terrible! What if I get a sun burn on my tongue while talking?"

Which he responded quite quickly. "Then stop talking so that we would prevent such a tragedy." I glared at him, knowing very well he wanted a reason for me to shut up. "You _want_ me to be mute." I accused him as he chuckled and responded in a wickedly cheerful way. "Now, why would you accuse me of such a thing?" I'd only been here for 2 days with him and already my sparkling personality was rubbing off on him.

"Do you see her?" Farid's voice pulled me back to reality and we got back to business. I looked around circumspect of the surroundings, not wanting to miss a single person. I looked out for Didiane or Khairiya. Fiend or friend. But I found myself answering, to my great displeasure, "No."

I felt baffled and disconcerted, it was like trying to put together a large puzzle and running out of pieces only to find out you're missing one. _Where the heck is Didiane? She should be somewhere around these streets prancing about like a show dog saying how "pretty" and "witty" she is!_ And this wasn't exactly something from my delusional mind; I could actually envision her saying such. That girl was full of narcissism for herself.

As if right on cue, Didiane's shrill voice stroked the air at a deadlock. Only _she_ could out shout a crowd, apparently. And her voice did not sound lovely at all when she was angry. Like most things, she was only gorgeous on the outside. _Beauty is only skin deep._

"What do you _mean_ she VANISHED?" I heard her say. _I assume she's talking about me._ I couldn't understand her; it was almost as though she _wanted_ to attract unnecessary attention, her voice was still ringing out clear and strong. Why didn't someone shut her up already? Did she _like_ making herself look like a brat?

Apparently I groaned cause' Farid looked in my direction, questioning. "Something troubles you?" Again, I saw no concern accompany his question, but I answered anyway. "Oh yes," I looked towards him, rolling my eyes. "Do you remember Didiane?" He answered of course he did, he himself had collected the information on her himself. _No one doubts you, Farid._

"Well she's kind of in that direction." I cumbersomely pointed in the direction of the shrieking voice that was Didiane. "All you need to do is follow the screams and you're on your way." _It's like following the yellow brick road. You can't miss it._ By now, some people paused in what they were doing to listen to the girl's incessant shrieks.

He nodded and got up circumspectly and effaced himself within the crowd. He made himself look unimportant as he casually looked around a stall that was close to Didiane. I took care as stayed far away from the spasmodic brat, knowing I'd probably cause the whole plan to go into a muddle. I could see her brown tresses from here and they bounced in her frustration.

Minutes slowly passed at such a perennial pace I felt as though time had stopped. To take my mind off of things, my eyes wandered about the marketplace.

I saw some children, dressed in rags scavenging from the trash heap which made my stomach turn in revolt. Their faces were smeared with dirt, and they looked filthy but heart couldn't help but open to them. But I also couldn't do anything for them; I was as broke as them. Just taken better care of. I silently thanked Farid and felt grateful.

Then I heard the harsh neigh of a horse, obviously distressed looking unbridled as the owner tried with great difficulty not to relinquish the beast from its panic. I watched as the owner finally calmed the horse down, whispering softly as though it were a babe. I felt mesmerized and wanted to go over and pet that soft nose, its eyes looked so adoring.

That was when I noticed a white figure, swiftly moving through the labyrinth like crowd. _Is he an assassin?_ I shook off the thought and smiled. _Don't be ridiculous, you're letting the game take over your mind._

The white figure gracefully weaved through the crowds towards Farid and for a minute I grew scared only to find it was pointless. The assassin merely pulled Farid out without any expulsion or commotion and I noticed them exchanging some swift words. I wondered what they were talking about.

I chose the moment to look away when Farid stopped talking to the assassin. I imagined him looking at me to see if I noticed the exchange. But I made sure that I wore a bored expression on my face as I carelessly looked around at random things.

Seconds later, he was back to me, appearing silently as though from the air itself. "So…did you learn anything?" I asked casually, still looking around. The stall, the horse, the child, the water, the dirt…

"She mentioned how reckless the guards were to allow your escape…and a certain place named 'Fountain Grove'." He said gruffly, his eyes seeming wary of everyone around us. He seemed quick to get to the point since I assumed that she may of said more about the guards.

I never heard of anyone giving their home a fanciful name. They must have thought themselves _fancy_. Ugh…"What's that? Code for 'Torture chamber' or maybe 'Impending doom'?" I said sarcastically. _Is that where they're keeping Khairiya?_ My heart beat a little faster, maybe if we would be able to find where this place was, we'd find Khairiya. "I am assuming the place is not recognizable to you?" He said, brusque. I replied that I never heard of it.

He sighed with disappointment but looked ahead as though already planning the next move; nothing seemed to stop him from the mission. "No matter, a friend of mine told me where to find it." _The guy in white._ I thought, but was careful not to show any of it on my face. He glanced at me, and then continued. "But, however, we must sneak in, it was strictly said that to try and subjugate the guards would be disastrous." _Sounds like fun._

After a dramatic pause, I realized he was awaiting my response on all this. "I always wanted to try out a Mission Impossible."

So here we are, dressed up in the most non outstanding, to the date, clothes for servants ever. Farid's talking to the guard like when Khairiya was talking to anyone in French (broken language, obviously) and one guy keeps on eying me strangely which is ticking me off.

And yes, I want my original clothes back (these servant clothes are scratchy…Enough said).

And yes, Farid's "acting" skills just suck on all levels that we'll possibly NEVER get past the guards until the cows come home.

And _yes,_ that guy who is aggravating me is really close to getting my fist in his face...Permanently.

But aside from that, we're just peachy.

I catch a few bits and pieces of the conversation between Farid and the guard. "Please sir, I work hard. Need job, please." _You sound __**so**__ convincing; I'd totally hire you, Farid._

"We have enough help here, boy. Find somewhere else to give your grievances to!" The guard sounded very irritated, but I didn't blame him. This was probably something the guy didn't want to deal with. I'm sure when he signed up for the job, "giving people job interviews" was not in the job description. I was waiting for the balking to happen sooner or later.

"Hey, girl! You new here?" _I assume he's talking to me._ I looked in the direction of the voice to meet face to face with a guy a little older than me…about 18, I guess. His face was pleasant and round, his eyes were large and wide like a child's. He would have been likable I suppose, but when he started talking I could sense his personality was _anything_ but childish.

Instead of retorting with the usual sarcastic response of either "Do I _know_ you?" or "Who the heck are _you_?" I said. "Pardon me?" in the most timid voice I could manage. It was more difficult than you could imagine.

"I haven't seen you around here, you must be visiting." He walked up to me casually. He seemed forthcoming, but I didn't want to make friends, especially when we had an escape plan going on. It was so unlike me, usually I would have accepted such friendliness with open arms but I was more worried for Khairiya at the moment.

"No…I am actually looking for a job." I said in what I hoped was a timorous voice. I couldn't let my real self show at all or I might seem too noticeable and draw too much attention. It was also dangerous because my odd personality could be picked out easily if someone were to describe back on it. Ah, the disadvantages of being unique!

"Ah! Are you?" He glanced at the place with admiration in his eyes, gleaming brightly that I nearly grew sick of the thought of him _liking_ Didiane. "For Lady Didiane? The lady is a vision of loveliness, you would be most fortunate to work for her." _Fortunate? _This guy had to be joking. But it took one glance at him to see he was not. I only nodded, fighting off an expression of disgust, and assumed that he would leave after spouting his lovesick admiration.

But he just kept on talking with a love struck expression in his eyes, like a Romeo quoting on his Juliet, he only needed a balcony. "Ah, the Lady Didiane, she is stunning. No words can describe her beauty." _Yes, I'm sure. She resembles a blowfish/cow on drugs._ I tried to shimmy away from him a few times but he continued following me, as though he needed someone to confess his feelings to for his _divine_ Didiane.

So, for about a few minutes he'd be telling me how much he admired her and all that crap while I fought the urge to roll my eyes at each compliment and praise. It was: Didiane is so "beautiful" or Didiane is so "elegant" or so "lady-like"…blah blah blah. It was unbearable…They were possibly the longest minutes of my life. And I felt as though I were losing minutes I would never get back…To make up for the lost time, I was tempted to punch the guy in the face. That way, I'd joyfully watch him cringe and have a spasmodic pain attack…_Those_ would be minutes worth having.

It was a pity the shriek wasn't here herself to hear all these lovely polished and glowing words. That way, _I'd _be spared cause' _I_ seriously didn't need to hear it. Farid came to me, not a minute too soon, quite heated with fury and whispered huskily. "The guard is most stubborn."

"They all are." I answered sympathetically as I immediately took the chance to get away from the lovesick fool. "Here, let me handle this." I turned to Didiane's fangi-…er, boy. "Here's someone for you to talk to while I go and try to get a job from the supposedly stubborn guard." I pushed Farid towards the guy and smirked. "You two be good now." I left without looking back and could already hear the guy speaking praises towards his probably unknowing beloved.

I came to the guard with a smile on my face (just a normal one…I didn't want to creep the guy out…yet). "Ahem, excuse me sir but may I interest you in a job interview?" I watched him as he cringed, probably thinking how he wasn't paid enough for this job. He definitely looked like he wasn't in the mood to talk as he gruffly spoke as though it were a chore. "Leave, girl. We haven't time for the likes of you." _Thanks for getting him angry, Farid. Thanks a lot._

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?" I felt like whining, cause' time was being wasted. I'd already had minutes chopped from my lifespan from the lovesick freak and now this jerk head wasn't going to let me in? Didn't he know what I _went_ through to get here?

From my whining, being as loud and obnoxious as I could manage, I was pleased to see I attracted attention from another guard. His face was set into an angry look. "Arsène! Still dealing with these infections?" He spoke as though I wasn't _standing right in front of him_. Arsène grunted and nodded towards me. "The lass wants a job, Bernard. Told her 'no' and she still won' leave." _Did he really need to paraphrase?_

I tried to look let down and sighed longingly as I innocently looked up towards both them. "Gee, Bernard you were right." He looked at me bewildered as I inwardly smirked and started speaking to Arsène's companion as though we were best buddies. They were really going to regret saying their names in front of me. "Arsène's is not tough at all, _just_ like you said…" I tried to make it like I was mumbling, but it was obviously loud enough for Arsène to hear.

"WHAT?" Arsène looked like her was going to explode from his fury. I nearly waited for the big _boom_ to come from him as I watched innocently and tried to cover my mouth as though in shock. This was while Bernard looked as though he was going to gut me with his sword…and worse. "You little brat, I said no such-…"

"Oh no, I remember." I looked secretive and loudly whispered to Bernard. "You said Arsène was too much of a hotheaded idiot to even have the ability to fight properly, remember?" I winked for good measure as I heard Arsène make a weird noise with his throat. "WHAT?" Arsène was like an angry broken record. He turned on Bernard. "You bastard! How dare you say such things-…!"

Bernard could no longer hold his temper and turned on Arsène too. "You dim witted fool! How can you believe-…" I couldn't believe my luck, I managed to get two hotheaded jerk heads.

"OH! So now I'm a dim witted fool, am I?"

Looks like I was right about the argument waiting to happen sooner or later. While the guard threw verbal insults and punches at each other, I ran inside. They didn't notice a thing. Seemed like _someone_ was going to get fired from their job.

I stood in the hallway of the residence, realizing how beautiful it was…and how extraordinarily _tacky_ it was. This was definitely where Didiane lived…It fit her exactly. But it _was _a rich looking house. Oh lord. And something told me this wasn't even the house they normally lived in. How were they able to have so much money? There were the large curtains, flowing around the windows in a rose red color, looking unnaturally soft as petals. And then the marble floors just outdid everything. The place reeked with money. And even though mostly everything seemed white, it was more like a desperate attempt at purity.

And the whole place just seemed…off.

"So…Where am I?...Besides the obvious." I spoke to no one in particular, careful not to be too loud. I didn't want to attract any attention.

But I did anyway.

"Cosette?" I twitched from my pet name being used. But I recognized the voice, in a good way. "Khairiya!" I ran to her and gave her a big bear hug, immediately forgiving her for using my pet name. "You're ALIVE!" I heard her laugh as she hugged me back, gently as always. "Of course!" She lowered her voice, she still was a lovely vision, and it was like meeting the face of an angel. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you…Oh, and with my accomplice, Farid." I said, smirking. Couldn't forget, Farid. I was about to tell her so much, I wanted to tell her how glad I was to see her. But then…

"Just _what_ are you doing here, peasant?" _Crud._ Didiane descended down the steps in her shining glory, it sickened me…I nearly gagged. She, too, looked…_beautiful_, but it wasn't the pure beauty that Khairiya possessed. Never would it be like that. She was much too vain for that, this time she was wearing her latticed gloves again, a dazzling ring around one of her slim fingers. With very little trouble that finger could be snapped in half.

When she finally saw who I was (even though I tried to hide my face), she gave me a malevolent smirk as the anger washed from her face. "Well, well, if it isn't Cosette, what a pleasure. You gave me quite a scare, my dear." I disliked how she tried to act like she was my elder…she looked like she was 17 at most and was already acting like she never had a childhood.

"That isn't the worst of your troubles, you bi-…!"

I saw Khairiya blanch as she quickly took my hand and ran before I could retort how exactly "happy" I was to see her. I wasn't sure whether it was to stop me from cussing or to escape her, but I became grateful. If we hadn't left at that moment, the guards would have been on us in moments (maybe even quite literally).

It wasn't exactly one of my best departs but...you can't have everything, right?

* * *

YEAH! I'm so glad; we're finished with all of that! Now please excuse me, I have bunches of homework to do...

More will be revealed on Farid later. People who already know who Farid is do us a favor and keep it hush hush. Thanks, I shall be back.


	14. Back to Business

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Assassin's Creed. Insert big ranting here.

_Edited on February 26, 2012_

* * *

**Chapter 14- **_Back to Business _

Khairiya and I ran out, nearly short of breath, out of the back door and into a shed. I slammed the door behind us and we both let out a sigh. "Thank god, I only hope she isn't a fast runner…or she's too lazy to run."

"She will soon send out guards to find us." That assured me that Didiane was too lazy to chase us. Khairiya put her face in her hands. "Oh dear God, forgive me Cosette."

"What are _you_ apologizing for!" I was caught off guard with the apology. I looked around and saw some dark cloaks that oddly just _happened_ to be lying around. But I didn't question it and I took one of them and tossed it to her. "Wear this; hopefully it will work as a good disguise." The minute I said the words, I realized it was a weak idea with the only back up plan being that we run.

Somewhere deep in my mind (Well, it was at the front of my mind actually), as I put my cloak on, I felt like this plan wasn't going to work so well. _Hopefully, I'm wrong about that._ However, I knew that only a miracle would allow us to get away unseen in these dark cloaks and I wasn't exactly a magnet for good situations.

The minute we sneaked out guards were shouting in our direction. "Hey you! STOP!" _Well, that didn't work._ I was expecting it when we walked out, but my heart skipped a beat when I heard them shout towards us. We ran for it, doing exactly what they wanted us _not_ to do. "RUUUUN! RUUUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" I screeched unnecessarily. I wasn't sure if Didiane wanted us dead or not but just the idea of that or working for her just put a damper on me.

Khairiya and I sprinted out of there with the angry guards trailing behind us, slowly catching up. Oh and yes, Arsène and Bernard were there. Fuming **mad** (big emphasis on the "mad"). _Just when we thought it couldn't get any worse…_They were wearing armor, and we weren't, so that slowed them down…but only a little bit.

I'd love to say that I have a high endurance and can run as fast as a cheetah. But then I'd be _lying._

It took minutes for the guards to almost catch up to us. Despite their armor. And I think it was partly my fault because I'm sure Khairiya could have run faster than I could with that fit slender body of hers. She looked liked she could fly across the air.

Pretty soon, by some weird chance, we managed to get to the front, reaching to a large wall. It was a fence wall. And it was in our way. The guards continued to get closer "Stop! In the name of Lady Didiane!" _All the more reason not to stop._

But I found it wasn't really our choice anymore. By the time we reached the wall fence, I saw no exit. How didn't I see that before? Well, I was much too busy running for my life. So, I did the only thing I could think of. "FARID! HALLLP!" I was hoping he would get to the stupid fence wall and help us over the thing. Only, I had no idea _how_ exactly he was going to do that.

"I hear you!" He called from the other side of the wall. "I'm going to come over, stay there!"

"Why in _world_ would we go anywhere else?" I replied as I dared to look back and saw the guards stop feet away from us. I gulped. It was threatening to have 9 grown men up against you, backing you against a wall with no way out. Made me feel panicked beyond reason, as I felt myself shaking. "FARID! HURRY!"

They had their swords out. Why did they have their swords out? Did Didiane order for us to be killed? How in the world did she have so much influence anyway? I was freaking out. Could you notice?

"Now, we've got you two." Bernard looked like he had a bruise forming on his cheek. His friend must of given it to him in his scramble.

"Nice face." My sarcastic me commented before I could shut it up.

He paused and briefly touched his cheek and rubbed on it consciously. Then glared at me like he was going to kill me. Heck, he probably _was_ going to kill me. "Thanks to YOU!" He ran towards us with his sword ready to cut us down. I screamed as Khariya dashed in front of me; I tried to push her back, from getting hurt because of me. We both screamed.

And then, out of nowhere. There he was. He had a sword. I didn't even know he had a sword with him before. Maybe he just hid it really well. But whatever, all I knew right now was that Khairiya and I weren't dead. And that those guards were getting their butts kicked. Some literally.

But it looked like it was going to be too much for him. As skilled as he showed himself to be, I was pretty sure that you'd have be to be inhumanly strong to take care of 9 guys at attacking you at once. You'd have to be a Final Fantasy character…

Fortunately for Farid, it seemed he would still have a chance after all! That was when that other guy showed up. Jumping down from the wall like a white bird. _I really didn't expect that._ But really, aside from the suddenness of it all, I really wasn't going to complain about it.

"I thought you didn't want to help." Farid called to the stranger as he blocked another slash to his side. It takes skills to multitask while you're fighting. Farid was definitely not a normal guy. That probably meant the new guy wasn't normal either.

"Stop talking and start fighting." The man answered. His voice sounded a little familiar to me. And as I looked closer, I realized he _looked_ familiar too. But the thing was, I didn't know other men, the only guys I knew weren't anywhere close to here…This guy looked a little older than Farid. So…where…?

In minutes the guards were on the ground. Dead. The guys had skills. I couldn't look at the bodies though, no matter how cleanly and quickly they killed them. It reminded me of that beggar. Which reminded me of Antoine. Which got my worrying over Raha. Was he alright?

"Who are you?" I wasn't sure who Khairiya was asking. Both of them were pretty mysterious now, the hoods were a nice touch, darkening over their eyes.

"No time for that, let's go." Farid was quick to get down to business. He just killed 9 men with the help of another guy and he just walked over them like they were nothing. The other guy, I found myself staring at. He had a strong build, and he seemed to notice me staring at him. I couldn't look away though, there was just something I couldn't quite place about him.

"Let's go." Farid was rushing me and I shook myself out of the trance. I looked to the stranger. "Er…Thanks for helping us." He didn't answer, not that I expected him to. So I went over to the wall, Khairiya was already sitting on the top, her hood dropping over her eyes. I looked to Farid. "Okay." He nodded and lifted me up…He was strong, it made me feel aware of myself because he was grabbing my waist. Something I wasn't really proud of. Nearly made me blush.

I grabbed the ledge and with his and Khariya's help managed to clumsily climb to the top. I looked to the other side, no one was really paying attention, and it seemed that we were at a less populated part of the fence wall line. But I knew just jumping down would probably cause people to notice and stare at us immediately. What would they think about some suspicious looking people climbing over a wall from a richly adorned house? Yeah.

"We need-…" I looked back to Farid and saw the stranger was gone. "Wait a minute, where'd he go-…"

Suddenly a sharp cry broke the air, "Assassin! HELP! SOMEONE!" _Just what we need, more guards._ But I took the chance to jump down just as Farid tried to admonish me. "No, wait-" I landed just fine, my feet bending at the right moment to steady myself, breaking the impact and my arms and legs spread out. I looked up at Farid as he looked down, surprised. "I'm fine! Just help her out!"

He looked at her for but a moment and apologized before grabbing hold of her waist, flinging her legs over his arms and jumping down to the ground landing gracefully. He made it look effortless. The guy had definite practice at this. So, as he gently let the shocked Khairiya down, I whispered. "So, who are you exactly, Farid?"

He ignored me as he scanned the crowd, now in an uproar from that assassin wandering about. It was like they were terrified that the assassin was going to kill _them._ Come on people, don't you know that assassins are _assigned _the people they kill? But one thing was sure, it was going to be a pain to move through that sea of bodies. I immediately grabbed tightly onto Khairiya's hand. "We have to stay together." _I'm so sickenly obvious._

We needed to move fast, Farid was moving in front of us, pushing other people out of our way while we followed him close behind. We ran into an alley and held our breath as some guards and people passed us in a hurry, having no time to pay attention to us. We waited a few minutes before speaking.

"So…That was fun." I broke the silence as best as I could.

Khairiya looked at me, smiling. "Oh, Cosette." She embraced me…But then started getting all serious as she put on a straight scolding face. It was different seeing her with such a serious expression. The care and affection I felt for her was undeniable at this point- when you risk your life to save a person, bonds are basically unbreakable at this point. "It was such a dangerous thing you did back there! What if they had killed you?" I registered that she was talking about before when those guards were attacking us.

"…I didn't want you to get hurt because of me." _I don't want _**anyone **getting hurt because of me. I got close to being emotional again. Once again, I felt like I wasn't too keen about this time period anymore. Yeah, it was awesome- but I didn't like the idea of being so close to death all the time. And even worse, when my friends were close to dying too.

I couldn't imagine what I would do if we had found Khairiya dead. _NO_. _Don't even think of that._

Her expression melted as she embraced me again. It was comforting. "Thank you, but next time, please don't risk your life to save me. It is much too _dangerous_." _No need to tell me __**that**__._

"You forgot 'irresponsible'." I laughed. And then I caught on her last comment. "HEY. What do you mean 'next time'? Are you insinuating we're going to do this again? Cause' I don't know about you guys but I think I can live without any of this excitement for a _looong_ time."

She laughed. "Oh…I suppose I _did _say that. Silly me, it was a slip of the tongue." She looked towards the crowded main street. It was at its normal pace- as if that assassin had never made them all freak out not 5 minutes ago. "No more exciting adventures for either of us, I agree." Now that she was out of the clutches of crazy girls, Khairiya seemed to omit a new aura from her; it was almost like she was emerging from her shell. She didn't need it anymore. And I suppose being able to speak in her native tongue made her more comfortable too.

"Something tells me, trouble will follow me regardless." I let out a sigh. "And it doesn't have to come only in the form of crazy girls and crazy old men…I think crazy comes in all types of people, don't you think?" I mean, there was no need to be biased. Crazy could be found _anywhere_!

And you know what that means? …The likelihood that I'll be kidnapped by another crazy person is just all the more possible!~ Yay!

Ugh.

I hear Farid chuckle a bit. It seems that as much as he was trying to act look out and giving us privacy, my voice apparently traveled enough for him to hear regardless. He had his back to us, but I knew the sound came from him. I smiled his way, immensely glad I trusted him in the end.

"It wasn't all me, you know. I could have done it without Farid." I gestured towards him and I saw his body stiffen a bit as though he hadn't expected me to suddenly include him in the conversation. Apparently, he was all too comfortable with the idea of blending with the background and being a silent badass.

However, Khairiya was the type of person who needed no encouragement when it came to thanking people graciously and sincerely. No amount of silence and awkwardness would have stopped her. "Farid?" Khairiya turned towards him with a smile as she leaned towards him, the hood slipping from her face. "We never truly met, have we? How silly of me to know so little of the one who saved us."

Farid seemed to pause. It drew out to a length that seemed almost rude if not odd. I couldn't quite place what he was feeling, but I could tell that he seemed to be having a sort of inner quarrel with himself until he finally, though slowly, turned in Khairiya's direction. "Are you okay, Farid?" I asked tentatively.

He took on a look that I was not familiar with him having. Uncertainty. He gulped as he looked as though he were struggling to breathe properly- like he had suddenly forgotten how to do such basic necessities. He looked long at Khairiya. It got uncomfortable to watch. I wanted to look away…but sort of wanted to know where this was going.

Slowly, Farid removed his hood and suddenly both were staring. Someone gasped. I think it was Khairiya. She looked like she wanted to say something but only a whimper escaped through her lips. She suddenly started breathing heavily and she was shaking delicately. I think she was crying. _What's happening! Why is she crying?_

"Is it...Ohhh…does my sight play tricks on me again? Truly…who are you kind sir? You look so much like…like…" She looked as though she wanted to run to him. I could hear the desperation on her lips the played behind her words.

Finally, Farid spoke as he shook his head fiercely, finally returning to reality from somewhere deep in his mind where he had seemed to be churning over some distressing thoughts. I was almost relieved. It was unreal seeing him distressed. "Khairiya…" He whispered as though frightened to say anything at all. As though he didn't trust his voice. "It is _me_, Khairiya."

_Since when did I mention her name to him?_ But I could only stare. It was like I was just an unimportant third person who was watching a story unfold.

"R-Rashid!" Khairiya gasped as she took him in her arms in a tight embrace, finally able to speak. She breathed his neck and nuzzled him. "Oh! Oh! It _is _you!" The moment was so tender and full of a sweet affection, I felt myself feel a slight blush climb my face.

Why was I watching this? This seemed too personal for me to be an audience of! "I had thought you were d-dead!" I heard her sobbing, choking on her tears. The tears were streaming down now as he gently stroked her back with a frustrated look on his face. Like he was conflicting with his emotions, afraid that revealing any sort of emotion would betray the very thing before him. He was in a state of disbelief.

_What in the flippin' fishcakes is happening!_

_Why are you expecting an answer from your own mind? I'm __**you**__, remember?_

_Aww, crap. What's the use of questioning yourself if you can't answer questions?_

…_You're confusing. You know that?_

I came back to reality and kind of regretted doing so when I saw Rashid return the embrace passionately. "What-…How-…Why are you here, dearest? How…?" Hearing him say any sort of endearment was just…odd. _Uhh…This is getting more and more awkward for me. _He seemed confused as he briefly pushed her away to look into her dark infinite eyes…

Inside, I could feel my insides churn from the utter and unadulterated sugariness of the scene. It almost made me feel a little sick, like indulging in too many sweets at once.

A part of me was so tempted to ruin this gooey lovey dovey moment. But that would just be selfish of me. Truthfully, I could feel that I was kind of inwardly happy for Khairiya…and Far-…erm, _Rashid_. (I could see that this sudden transition in names would be a little hard for me.) From the way they were together, looking into each other's eyes, you could tell that they had totally forgotten I was even there. And they held each other so closely as though the act of being apart was so unnatural to them.

I'm pretty sure _molecules_ wouldn't have been able to squeeze between them.

The timing told me I needed to leave and give them their space (also, I wasn't really in the mood to watch awkwardly to the side while they proclaimed their love for each other and all that). Quietly, I sneaked away, keeping one eye on them to make sure until I was completely out of that alley. My precautions proved to be unnecessary in the end though. It was all too obvious that they were in their own world.

A world that excluded little obnoxious teenage girls.

But I was perfectly fine with it...kind of. I told myself that I owed them this, and if this was what they wanted, I would let them have it. Of course, I hated being excluded, the idea of it almost frightened me for a moment. Like I was to be forgotten. But I forced myself to bear it as I gave them one last look and officially slipped away into the noise of the streets.

* * *

I looked towards the bright sun, it was blinding, and it hurt to look at it straight. As to why I was looking straight at the sun is even beyond my understanding. The people were calm (if you would call it that) once again and the streets were busy once again. The people walking around like nothing happened. Like an assassin didn't just kill someone.

The scene was so surreal. I couldn't understand why things were so quickly at ease…but I ignored this little detail since it worked mostly in my favor. The less people were worried, the less paranoid they were…and the less paranoid they were, they less likely they are to be suspicious of a particular young girl with really odd mannerisms. Actually, I was almost surprised I hadn't been condemned a witch yet.

_Maybe I'm luckier than I think._ Cause' now that I thought more on it, I realized how fortunate I was despite all the bad luck. I _did_ find people to help me. And didn't I just recently escape death?

There I was, standing offset from the streets, thinking to myself and listing to good things that happened to me since I came here…Unfortunately, I think the list was quite short when compared to the bad things. I frowned to myself and found myself missing home. It'd been a long time since I actually thought back.

"You!" A jolt went through me as I registered the shock. I turned towards the voice.

I looked around and pointed to myself. "Me?"

"Yes, you!" He gestured me to come over to his stall. He was a heavy set man with a determined yet charismatic look on his face. He looked like a salesman, and as I looked at his stall I realized I was right. I almost groaned with exasperation. I didn't want to be rude, but I never was one to like talking to sales people. I'm not quite sure, but I think they intimidated me for some reason.

It's like those moments when you're just window shopping at the mall and you have those stalls with the sales people who have to meet a certain quota by the end of the month and are a little desperate to sell their products. I had nothing against them, but I would always take care to avoid as much eye contact as possible. Of course, that little protective scheme of mine didn't work in _this_ case.

But it's not like I had anything to do at the moment. I very well couldn't just say no and then awkwardly stand where I still was and try and act like I really had better things to do. "What's up?" How was I going to break it to this guy that I had no money with me? I had a feeling he defiantly wasn't going to be nice to me after that.

"Would I interest you in any of these valuable items?" He gestured to the items in his stall as one would to an assortment of jewelry and trinkets. They were shiny, but something in the back of my head told me it wasn't really the best quality. Maybe it was that desperate look behind his shiny smile. For all I knew, these items were stolen.

I looked at the jewelry with a quizzical expression on my face, like someone who was actually debating what the buy. Like someone who actually had money. _They look like McDonald toys value…_

I decided I was going to play the rich bitch persona and scoffed. "Pft, more like _invaluable_." _He was going to have a hard time scamming someone who didn't have money anyway. _I was prepared to turn away dramatically and flounce away never to be seen again.

But another guy next to us, who was also selling various items (somewhat similar to the heavy set guy), saw his chance to intervene and "steal" his opponent's "customer". "Ah, very wise, miss. That man has been known to cheat people of their money." _And __**you **__aren't?_

Just as he shook his head sympathetically, the other man scoffed angrily. "Cheat! Why that is preposterous claim, Anbar!" He shook his first at the skinny stick of a man. How appropriate that opposite proportionally people would be arguing with each other. I was half expecting they'd start slapping at each other and insulting each other's mothers sooner or later. It would be like watching one of those old TV shows with the laugh tracks in the background.

The skinny, and apparently ambitious, man wasted not a glance at the other man as he gestured me over. "See what _I_ have, miss, I pledge not to dissatisfy!" He grinned widely. These people were really desperate for money. Made me a little sad but I was worried more. I was trapped between two arduous men who wanted the money I didn't have! I _could_ have just told them I didn't have any but then…where's the fun in that? (Where did all this mischievous energy come from? Maybe I was just restless from being away from Khairiya and Rashid?)

"Oh _stop_, you clucking chickens! Can you not see you are harassing the poor girl?" An elderly woman, who just happened to witness the whole scene, came to interfere. _My savior_. Forget the whole white horse and knight vision, this woman's timing was _perfect_. I was at the point where I was going to insult both of their wares just to get them off my back. I was that desperate.

Before I knew it, she was ushering me away despite the complaints of the shop keepers. "Stop interfering with others' business, old hag!" One of them said rudely and I nearly looked back to throw him an ugly look. I knew that the insults were never going to stop between them _now _that I was leaving_. _But then, maybe they'd get better business and stop kidding themselves over a teenage girl. Seriously. I found myself following the woman dutifully, not looking back.

"Now, perhaps you would like to tell me what you were doing idling about?" She had turned to me. She looked kind enough and didn't look like she was overly suspicious of me…even though I'm sure she had every right to be. After all, I was a young girl who was loitering about with nothing to do…and it was obvious from my clothing that I wasn't homeless.

I wondered if I should tell her about Khairiya and Rashid…But then how would it look for a young couple to be traveling around with a young girl? I wasn't nearly young enough to be their daughter… but then again…I always _did_ get away with looking younger than I actually was at times…I'm not so sure if I'm proud of that…Maybe in a couple of years…maybe when I'm 40.

I looked at the woman in front of me. _Maybe when I'm __**her**__ age._ The wrinkles clung to her skin eagerly, and when she moved her face, more seemed to take form.

"Where are you from, my little lark?" She gave me an encouraging smile. She seemed nice enough, but it was like you could almost sense a sort of underlying meaning that leaned heavily towards a sort of aggressive yet _kindly_ yet suspicious yet…well meaning…?

I really should try not reading into other people's emotions. It's only confusing my brain even more.

"I don't think you'd know where I come from…but it's _waaay_ north."

"Cyprus?"

"Nope."

"Farther than Cyprus, little lark? Hmm…" She glanced at the sky in pensive thought as we walked a bit some more. It was feeling a little less nerve racking now that the conversation wasn't at an awkward standstill. "Certainly not Greece?...Oh, but perhaps those people's skin color would be closer to yours…"

(My family and I were born with a sort of darkish skin. Not as darkly beautiful as Khairiya or Fa-…er, Rashid…but not…white, I guess? So I suppose I should have considered myself lucky that I didn't attract more attention as I should have. I didn't look native here, but I at least could…blend in. _Oh jeez, that sounds so bad.)_

"I _wish_." One of my biggest bucket list places to go to was Greece…That and Rome. "But further North."

She looked like she was stuck between being intrigued and suspicious even further. "How is this possible? Surely not _that_ far?"

I realized that I was balancing on a thin line. I really should have known better. I was suspicious enough already. I really didn't need to higher that level to the point of possibly being accused of witchcraft. "Um, actually, it really isn't that big of a deal. I was born here actually. My parents are the ones who came from the North." I knew how horrible I was at lying and hoped it didn't show.

Within seconds, I feel like I was in an interrogation room. Without the intimidating darkness and a shoddy swinging light bulb, of course. But it was still difficult for me to keep a straight face while the woman continued questioning me on my background. "Oh? Is that so? Where _are _your parents, by the way?" I knew then that anything I would say from this point would probably be turned on me.

I really wasn't skillful about this type of conversation. Most of the time, I was all about avoiding confrontation. My instincts were telling me to run right now. _Of course, that isn't very practical. _"Oh…well…uhhh…" But inside, I could feel myself thinking: _Get out of here before you say something stupid._ It was so well knowing of my brain to think that.

Thankfully, it seems that the odds were finally going in my favor when our conversation was interrupted by two voices calling out for me.

You guessed right! It was Khairiya and Rashid. I wondered how they had finally discovered that I had completely left their vicinity- I realized with a little embarrassment that I had wandered off farther than I really should have. I lucked out that I didn't get kidnapped again…(Currently shuddering at the thought…Ugh.)

"Do you know them, little lark?" By now, I was used to her little name for me and decided to just let her have her way.

"Yeah. They're my…friends." I wasn't really sure what to call them exactly, to be honest. Now that I realized it, I never really had any friends who were older than me before- if anything, the two of them were like the older siblings I never had...Naw...They're still friends. _Whatever_.

Meanwhile, back to reality, the old woman didn't look impressed. I wasn't sure if it was because she was unconvinced at my really vague answers or if she just didn't like the looks of Rashid and Khairiya. Maybe a mix of both. Either way, I was not sure whether or not we'd be able to get out of this sticky situation without raising suspicions. "Hmmm…" She only said in reply to my answer.

By the time the two of them caught sight of me and went towards me, I wonder if they caught my uncomfortable look. By now, I was beginning to think that I should have taken more care in not being seen by anyone.

Khairiya reached me and took me by the shoulders. "Going off by yourself again? I really wish you would make some attempt at trying to keep out of trouble!" She laughed though, obviously teasing me. But Rashid, who stood a couple steps behind her and was giving me a scolding look- he was _definitely not _going to send me any teasing words my way.

But when Khairiya looked at him, his expression immediately softened. "Be more cautious next time." Was all he said, and I smiled timidly in response- it felt kind of odd seeing a genuinely gentle side of Rashid. Would it be mean of me to say it seemed unnatural?

Rashid's expression changed again though, but the look was directed at me. I assumed he had finally noticed that I was not alone, and the woman standing close to me was actually _with _me and not just standing there coincidentally, like in the background. He shifted his weight in his legs and seemed to be deliberating on what should be done next.

By now, Khairiya noticed the woman too, but looked more curious than cautious. As was her character. It was also so like her to respond in kind with: "Oh forgive our rudeness, I didn't know you had made a new friend, Cosette." (Apparently to Khairiya, "friends" could be made in less than 5 minutes.)

"And so I have finally graced your notice." She said in a wry smile as she examined Rashid and Khairiya more thoroughly. "What a handsome couple, you two are."

Khairiya immediately blushed as Rashid had the grace to look genuinely embarrassed. But they said nothing to rebuke her. So she naturally continued on…but this time her attention was to me again. Luckily, her want for knowledge didn't include what I feared she would ask. "Cosette? What kind of name is that?" She gave me a look up and down as though she second guessed herself at her first observation of me. "You look nothing French-like, little lark."

"Oh no, that was a name that was given to me. By a French person. It's all a very complicated and long story that I'm sure you wouldn't be bothered to hear." I tried to say nonchalantly.

But once things are mentioned, there usually is no chance of not being forced to go more into depth. I should have known better, but the words had totally tumbled out of my mouth from force of habit. I knew what she was going to say before she said it. "I can make time for such things, little lark." She smiled amiably as I noted she still insisted on calling me her "little lark".

Rashid thankfully chose this time to intervene. "Actually…" She looked at him with a questioning look (the kind that said "Since when did _you_ enter this conversation?"). But Rashid wasn't one to be phased so easily and continued smoothly. "We must make haste. If we do not leave soon, we were lose time to go to our home."

"You speak as if you are not from here."

I would have been nervous at her quick response, but Rashid seemed impressively unaffected yet again. "We were only visiting."

"Hmm, this part of the area isn't quite known for visitors."

Rashid managed to let out a natural laugh as he replied. "On the contrary, we were visiting family. We have been here before."

"Ah, I see." She said with a sly smile. "Perhaps I know them?" I had a high suspicion from her age she would likely know _everyone_ here.

"Oh, I would highly doubt so." Rashid was slowly getting entangled in his lies. "Our family keeps to themselves, they treasure their solitude. The only thing they value more is money." He chuckled a bit, but it was without mirth.

"By the way!" Khairiya suddenly said a bit too loudly. We all looked at her with surprised expressions and she looked flustered in response to the sudden attention. I realized then that she had only intervened to drive the conversation elsewhere as she spoke hesitatingly. "We… we should look into getting supplies for our trip."

It was a weak diversion that I knew that could easily just be ignored. I didn't think the woman was cruel or petty enough to do that but there definitely needed to be more meat to that bone of a statement. "That sounds like an excellent idea." I said a little too enthusiastically. I turned to the woman. "It would be nice if you were to help us…I mean, his family would have helped but they are really stingy." I put on a sour look which got her laughing.

She recovered her expression with ease and gave me a curious look. "I know many things and people. I could supply such a charming little flock with wings to fly..." I waited for what I knew was coming. "Of course, I only ask for one thing."

"And what would you ask for such unusual generosity?" Rashid asked, no longer able to cloak his suspicion.

The moments that followed seemed to go in slow motion…like watching an elderly man cross the street with an old cane. Painfully slow, coupled with silence, you just wanted the whole thing to be done with already. _Stop dragging on the drama and tell us already!_

She smiled. "I favor a good story. Tell me yours and if I am impressed, you shall have what you need."

* * *

It was like we stumbled upon a storyteller that popped out of a fairy tale book. We found ourselves whisked away to her hut of a home which was modest…if you were inclined to be nice about descriptions. It was almost adorable how she flustered about with excitement, muttering to herself along the lines of, "It has been so long…so long…"

Before we could question her meaning, she suddenly turned to us as we reacted in shock at her sudden movement. "It has been so long, my little birds, since anyone has had come into my hands with the potential of stories of great interest." She grinned widely and went back to packing some things for us.

Rashid and I exchanged looks as he made a sort of sarcastic look and rolled his eyes. He probably thought this old woman was mad. He stayed protectively beside Khairiya and made slight movements to stand in front of her every time the old woman made any sudden erratic movements. Which turned out to be quite often.

Upon deeper observation, her little home actually possessed more than it seemed. There were little nooks and crannies that hid things in unsuspecting places; the whole place was an organized mess that hid secrets. Who knew how much stuff she had in here? It was like her home was Mary Poppin's bag!

She packed food, blankets, clothing…things that would be needed during our journey. I was starting to wonder how she came upon so many things in such a large supply. She must have caught my curious stare as she gave me a smile and explained. "Payment given to me for favors done." I was impressed at the amount of influence this woman could possibly have.

"That's a lot of stuff." I realized how stupid I sounded at my obvious statement. "I mean…that's a lot of favors you did for people."

"Old women are rarely noticed…we only are noticed when we want to be." I had no doubt about that. The insinuation that she gathered information was not lost on me…and neither was it on Rashid.

"You must hear many words passed between careless lips." Rashid remarked.

"I do more than listen, young man." She grinned mischievously as she tied up the last pack. She glanced at me and winked.

Khairiya chose to speak then. "You take in information as currency then, kind woman?"

The old woman looked nearly embarrassed. "Forgive my rudeness, I only realized we are late for introductions." She gave a little bow which was sort of being graceful. "Call me Hafa."

"I am Farid." Rashid nodded, and I nearly gave him a look at him lying about his name. But I suppose I couldn't blame his character- he wasn't really one to trust easily. I wondered what fake name he'd give Kha- "And this is Kalila."

"Of _course_ it is." Hafa looked unconvinced as she gave her most benign smile. "I suppose you two are married as well."

Khairiya blushed and Rashid opened his mouth to speak, but found the words were stumbling out of his mouth. "N-No..well…t-that…"

"Oh how scandalous. A young couple of clearly marriageable age traveling together…Why, if it weren't for the little lark, I would say you two were eloping."

"That is not the case!" Rashid defended a little too loudly.

"Whatever you say." Hafa looked away, obviously too bored to care as to why Rashid was being so secretive. She turned to me with more interest. "Now, tell me, little lark…"

I assumed she wanted to know my name and I started, but she stopped me short. "No, little lark, I would not have that from you." I looked at her confusedly as she explained. "Any name will not fit you well enough in my mind. Especially when your story is all that I require."

"Am I really so interesting?"

"Only a fool would name you otherwise." _Oh…well…thanks? _I suppose that is why I always attract attention (and trouble).

"Well, that's cool. But what do you want to know from me?"

"Everything."

"Really?" I looked at her, at a loss of what else to say. Not to mention, where to _begin_. "Umm…well…it all started when I was born-"

"Dear Allah, we will never leave this place." Rashid commented as Hafa gave him a withering glare for his interruption. But she said to me. "Perhaps, you should start somewhere closer in our time."

"How do I decide where to begin?" I asked, look at the ceiling with a sigh. "There's so much to say."

Hafa waited patiently and Khairiya spoke up again, encouragingly. "Perhaps when we first met. That is a good beginning."

I nodded. "You're right. That _is_ a good beginning."

* * *

At first, it was difficult talking outright to a complete stranger…and also knowing that Rashid was listening in too. But it got easier as time passed and I was on a roll. I made sure not to leave out anything, even the part when I panicked and thought Rashid was going to kill me. Thinking back on that now makes me a little embarrassed.

But everyone seemed to be intent on listening and no one was interrupting me at all. It was almost eerie since I wasn't really used to being allowed to talk for so long.

By the time I finished speaking, a short silence followed and I was left shifting in my seat awkwardly. Finally, Hafa was the first to speak. "I was correct." She seemed awfully pleased at herself. "As I always am." _Very _pleased with herself. And then she chuckled a bit as though recalling the last bits of the story I had just told her.

"What a horrid brat." There was no mistaking who she was referring to. Actually...I suppose she could have also be talking about Didiane...but I made her name more synonomous with a particularily more _colorful_ word.

"I know." I rolled my eyes. "But you know, maybe it's something she'll grow out of." But then, it's easy to speak well of someone when they aren't in your face and making you annoyed beyond reason.

Rashid looked a little irritated as he seemed to hold onto Khairiya's shoulders firmly. "If I ever cross paths with her or her family, I will not allow for such assumptions." I shivered a bit just looking at him and the sort of dark atmosphere he seemed to radiate. Something made me think Rosette better watch out in the future.

I decided to add on. "Oh, and don't forget Didiane, Rashid. Put her on your death list too."

"I would hate to exclude anyone. Of course I'll keep _her_ in mind as well." He replied swiftly as Khairiya looked at him worriedly in response to his dark humor.

But before Khairiya could make a comment, Hafa was the one who scolded Rashid. "Oh come now, no need for needless violence. What was done, was done."

Rashid only huffed in response, clearly not convinced. But his expression morphed slowly into a thoughtful expression and I felt as though he were thinking more about what Hafa said. He apparently was starting to grudgingly respect her despite her odd tendencies. And I had to agree, Hafa may have been a timid, lanky and grungy old woman, but something about the way she spoke that was so refined that contrasted with her appearance that it clearly showed she wasn't one to be messed with. And she clearly knew more than she let on…(and since she had already let on she knew a lot that must mean she must know A LOT).

"I'm afraid it is time you leave me, my little lark." She gave us our little packs and I felt a crash of disappointment fall over me. It was surprising, but Hafa was actually really likable. And it was relieving that I could actually tell someone about what was going on…_Wait a second_!

"Hafa…" I asked tentatively. "Is there any chance you could do us one more favor?"

"Come now, Cosette, enough of that." Khairiya looked a little flustered and I was for the first time, almost irritated at Khairiya. _Almost._ It surprised me. "We have already asked much of Hafa already- to ask for more would be too much." _But wait! I'm going somewhere with this!_

"There is no problem." She assured Khairiya as she looked to me with her toothy grin. "What do you need more, my little lark?"

"Horses would be great." I grinned in return.

"_If _that is even possible for our old Hafa." Rashid muttered with his arms crossed.

"Hush, boy!" She turned to me. "That is a small trifle for your old Hafa." She tossed a wide smile to Rashid as he grimaced. "But, little lark, you know I cannot do such a thing for free. Three horses..."

"We would only need two." Rashid insisted as I gave him a questioning look. He looked directly at me. "You can ride with Khairiya." There was no room for compromise- I would have whined, but I knew that asked for even _one_ horse could be pretty expensive already. And two horses…

"Two horses are still not free."

"I figured as much, my illustrious Hafa." I said sweetly and she perked right up when I called her that; clearly pleased. I continued. "So I would like to offer you another story of mine."

She was immediately curious as I had anticipated. "My ears are open to the prospect. Do tell your dear Hafa, little lark."

"Stories about my home. Where I come from. Would that work?"

Hafa took on a pensive look but I could already tell she was bought by the idea. After a little while she replied with a smile. "Two horses…Perhaps would make out to two stories."

That wasn't so bad. "Okay."

"And make them wonderfully intriguing!" She looked so excited, like it was Christmas and she had actually gotten what she had always wanted but had never told anyone about it. Hafa's expression then quickly sobered as she turned to Khairiya and Rashid with a "Let's get down to business! (to defeat the HUNS!)" sort of look. "You two can go and take this package to the stables and give it to the man named Gamal and tell him I sent you to pay me back."

"What about- " Khariya was looking expectantly at me.

"She will be fine with me...She'll be paying for the horses with her story. Just come back when everything is settled." She made it sound like Khairiya was merely dropping me off for a simple dentist appointment and was telling her to go to the waiting room to read old magazines when she came back.

Khairiya looked at me a little longer and I smiled assuredly. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Surprisingly, Rashid stepped forward then, a staid look on his face. "If any harm comes to the girl…"

"You think me a criminal, young man?" Hafa looked more amused than offended.

"I am only saying to watch over her and make sure she doesn't wander off…she's tied to trouble." He said after a small pause and then ushered Khairiya who gave me one last look and a weak smile. She was still hesitant to leave but after the urging of Rashid, she finally followed after him. I was a little nervous and relieved to see them off.

It wasn't that I felt like I couldn't trust Hafa, but the transitions of constantly being left with strangers and less and less familiar people was starting to hack away slowly at my brain. It was a mentally tiring process of constantly meeting new people. I missed the familiarity of home. I was starting to see the comfort that I had taken for granted in the form of complacency.

We were alone. Just Hafa and I. "Where do I begin now?"

"Just tell me about your home." She stood up and started getting a box full of little trinkets and began organizing them. The small action that disturbed the thick silence comforted me a little and drew me out of my shell when I decided that Hafa was definitely the one to tell the truth about everything. She wasn't a judgmental idiot. She was thoughtful and I trusted her to take my words for the truth.

"I wasn't completely honest earlier when you asked me about where I came from." I admitted first.

She was still busy as she dumped the items on the table noisily and sorted them. "I know."

_Of course._ "I'm from the 21st Century."

She paused a bit, but didn't look up at me. "Is that so?"

"I'm from the future."

"…" She was still silent. This time, her hands ceased movement and I could feel myself grow tense. There was no turning back now. I couldn't take back the words, laugh a bit and say, "Haha, I was totally joking! Fooled you!" _That would be totally stupid. Even for me._

"Where do I start?" I found myself asking again. "Well, where I'm from, the people are still the same, I suppose. You have your idiots, your pompous, the rich and poor…The words people say are different, but the mannerisms will always be the same. Um…" I thought a little more. "Oh, and we have a required education system. All children have to go to school!"

"Sounds like a fantasy."

"If I think about it now, I suppose it is a little unreal and fantastic, isn't it? They could just leave us dumb and ignorant if they wanted but are giving us a chance to be otherwise." I was getting close to morphing into a rant about certain students who cared more about their social status than their homework. But I took a breath and continued. "We also have a large diversity of people- so many cultures that are connected mainly from advancement in technology…"

After that, I found it was easy to say everything. I was so stressed about having to hide everything about my background that being able to tell someone everything in context felt like a relief. I told her everything that I could think up from the top of my head. I even talked about sewage systems and toilets to which she looked at me incredulously in response. "Such a thing seems so complicated…yet ingenious."

"We take hygiene seriously in the future." I said quite seriously. One of the main things I missed about home was the sense of cleanliness and sort of obsession we had for it. Here…well…it was a challenge.

"Cleanliness is a privilege that not everyone can have." Hafa replied, and I knew that she was right. When you're in a state of poverty, it's hard to prioritize cleanliness when you had other things to worry about. Like…not starving. More specifically…not _dying_.

I told her about my family- it made me miss them more. Even my little sister (that little brat). When I told her about the incident with the soap and the bathroom, Hafa only laughed and told me that my sister would grow and learn from her mistakes later. I found it a little unbelievable, but I hoped she would be right.

The conversation went on for a long time like this. Me telling her about one thing and her making her comments. It was a stark contrast to when I told her about the beginning of between Khairiya and I. Then, she was holding a respectful silence but now, it seemed she had so many questions for me. I can't lie and say I didn't enjoy it. I think my face heated up a bit from my own excitement of being able to talk about my past.

* * *

By the time Khairiya and Rashid returned, I felt almost regretful. It meant that we had to leave, and I looked at Hafa with a sad smile. "I hope that was enough, Hafa."

"More than enough, little lark." She assured me as she patted my hand fondly. Taking my hand in hers for a few more moments, I felt her press something in my palm. I gripped and slightly to feel a sort of fabric pouch, turned my hand and opened it to reveal a small little hand pouch that felt heavy with coin. "This wasn't in the bargain." I attempted to give it back to her but she only pushed it back in my hands.

"Keep it to remember me by, my little lark." She smiled. "And be safe."

Impulsively, I felt the need to give her something in return. It felt only natural considering she had done us so much already. I looked around myself and thought a bit. I thought of my sweatshirt and how I wasn't really using it anymore- I had kept it all this time like a child kept their teddy bear possessively beside them at night. But having such noticeable clothing did not suit this time period and did precisely what I wanted to achieve…which was keep a low profile.

I took out the shirt and smoothed it out, the logo of my school was peeling off and the color of it was paling like the sun had bleached it too much. I was a little sad since I always liked the pockets accompanied with the shirt and there weren't many shirts in this time period that were nearly so handy…but…"I want you to have this."

I gently handed the shirt to her and she took it from me like taking an infant into her hands. She looked at it thoughtfully. "What an interesting design."

"It was the lo-…I mean, the symbol for the school I went to." The fact that it used to be a cartoon Scotsman was barely perceptible now…For which I was thankful for considering I didn't want to explain the whole reason of why we had a half naked buff man in a kilt as a symbol for our education facility. Now, the silhouette of man was the only thing left, everything else had crackled and worn away. "I can't wear it anymore because it attracts too much attention.

I thought about giving her my jeans and tennis shoes too, but felt they'd still be useful and could still be imperceptible if I were careful enough. I was just too fond of them probably to let anything go that came from home. I convinced myself that they'd be good to wear in the chance that we were ever in the run. (Which I was most sure would happen for some reason.)

"A memory from your homeland." She said tenderly as she embraced my sweatshirt to her. "A lovely gift that I will cherish, my lark." I couldn't help but hug her in response and the two of us went out to join Khairiya and Rashid with the horses.

Only temporarily were my feelings distracted by my ever growing love for the horses before we all officially had to say good bye. But we kept it brief so not to attract any attention.

("After all, I have a reputation to uphold." Hafa insisted.

To which Rashid replied. "What reputation?"

"Exactly.")

* * *

We walked the horses into the riding appropriate area outside of the city and I looked back, seeing Hafa had followed us and waved to her one last time before she smiled and blended back into the chaotic crowd.

We rode for a long time. And uncharacteristically of me, I was quiet for a good portion of the ride before our destined rest time. Khairiya kept on asking me if I were alright and if I were feeling well to which I assured her I was fine. Rashid would steal glances at me whenever I answered, as though not believing my answer. "She didn't do anything to me, if that's what your insinuating, Rashid."

"Surely she must have at least put a spell on you." He said jokingly. "For you have barely spoken a word since we left."

"Haha, very funny. I 'm sure you're quite happy about this development, aren't you?"

I saw him smirk as he pushed his horse to go a bit faster. "I will have to thank her later."

By the time the sun came down and we sat to rest and sleep, my butt was numb. I sighed in relief and fell onto the blanket Khairiya laid down for me. The blanket of stars looked down at me twinkling at me like little jewels. Just staring up at the stars made me feel really happy for some reason. It had a calming effect, I suppose.

I grinned and dozed off into nap as Khairiya stroked me comfortingly on my head and whispered for me to have a good sleep. I simply smiled in response. _Is Ryan looking at the sky like I am? Is he happy?_ My last thoughts, before my dreams took my mind, floated and drifted at a measured pace.

That was oddly poetic and dramatic of me, I know. But when you're drunk with sleep you don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff.

* * *

"Stop slaking off, you braying donkey!"

Ryan shook the thought from his mind as he realized where he was. "W-what?" He said somewhat slow on the uptake.

Baha al Din was not impressed as he edgily scolded the boy. "Hold that package properly, don't swing it over your shoulder, idiot! Must you be such a disobedient ass?"

Ryan rolled his eyes the minute the shrewd man turned around. From the past days he learned of the middle aged man's favorite word: donkey…or simply known as ass.

But Ryan did not take the man's insults painfully as he only smirked in response (inconspicuously, of course) and answered, "Yes, sir."

Ryan had learned over the past days that the man spoke of everyone in such a way. He even made time to call his wife "an idiot donkey" which, Ryan noticed, she replied with a shrug and a, "Is that all you have to say, old man?" Which was probably the best responses out of any that the great Baha al Din ever received.

Ryan had begun to like Baha al Din's wife (whom he had tried calling "Miss Al Din" again only to be embarrassed when she laughed at him for it…apparently it wasn't the way how that part of that name was used). She was kind and seemed used to her husband's impertinent behavior. It made them seem perfect for each other. Though the two bantered with one another all too often, it was more an exchange of endearments for them…maybe.

If there was one thing Ryan was sure of though- it was that the two really did love each other. His wife was understanding of him and he liked to complain about her but would always come home in time, just to see her. Beneath all that arguing, they were probably smiling on the inside.

There was a situation when she went out shopping and had not taken her usual carrying sack. Baha al Din, fuming with a fiery anger, (Why was _he _angry?) stuck his head out the window. "You idiot donkey, you forgot your shopping bag!"

She didn't turn around as she shouted her reply. "It is fine!" She started to speed walk.

"Come BACK here, you dim-witted ass!" His face was tomato red.

She then turned around the corner before he could shout some more. Ryan felt embarrassed as he watched the people mummer amongst themselves and then quickly walk away when Baha al Din glared in their direction.

As gossiping the people were about the incident, _they_ were already used to Baha al Din's constant outbursts and ravings.

It was when they were in a different public place when Ryan was truly worried.

"Stop daydreaming, you ass."

Baha al Din's voice cruelly wrenched Ryan back to reality. "Y-yes, sir."

His hands tightened on the package as he looked towards the sky, it was nearing sunset. They had yet one more package to deliver. The timing couldn't have been more perfect, he smirked.

"What the hell are you grinning about, you slow idiot!" Ryan's lips faltered at the old man's voice.

"Nothing." Ryan looked towards the sky once more, noticing an orange tinge forming. "Nothing at all…"

By the time they had reached the destination, Ryan was gripped with a feeling of déjà vu. He had been here before.

"Do me a favor and shut that inconvenient hole in your head, eh?" Strange, that the man should say that since it was usually _him_, who would do most of the talking. If you would call it that.

They came to two guards. One of them seemed to recognize Ryan. "Ah! It's you!"

Ryan could not quite remember where he had seen the young man's face, he carefully scanned his memory. "Huh?" His mind flashed back to the young man at the gate who had confronted Nadir before.

"You're…" Ryan thought for a second. "Makin, right?"

"Brilliant memory for one who only witnessed the conversation." The young man commented, obviously pleased. Ryan was delighted beyond reason, here was a guy who was close to his age. And he seemed like a potential friend. And what seemed even better, he didn't seem like the type to throw insults at people like some miserable twit! YAY!

Baha al Din coughed and ceased the conversation like a knife. "I am here for a delivery."

Makin's smile left his face all too quickly. "Ah yes. We were expecting you." He gave Baha al Din a quick bow as he gestured his comrade to open the all too familiar doors.

From where had he seen this before? Ryan couldn't quite place it correctly in his mind, but walked through, trying not to look too distracted when Baha al Din looked at him.

* * *

A Ryan and Main Character part, infused into ONE! WHY? Cause' I felt like it!

NO! Actually, there's more to it than that...

Thank you for taking your time in reading!


	15. Road Trip

Well, that was all a relief. I would have posted this yesterday, but I came back from a swim meet and I was exhausted. I fell asleep the minute I changed...Thank you again, for all the reviews. Ryan and the main character will soon have their reunion...

Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed is not within my possession...yet...MUAHAHAHA! ...No, I don't have a plan. Yup, this will take a while, I know.

* * *

**Chapter 15- **_Road Trip_

It was hot. I didn't think it'd be a good idea to open my eyes then. That would hurt.

In loathing and in a, what Rashid would call, "childish manner", I spit the sand from my mouth and out in the open (away from our sleeping blankets). It was horrid. It was disgusting. I was beginning to hate the sand. A lot.

In a desperate attempt to wipe away the taste of the salty grains I swabbed my hands down my tongue…Not that it helped much. It just spread the grainy mess over my tongue some more. I coughed as I spit some more, feeling just horrible.

Call me a loser but…I don't sleep motionless (One day I woke up with a scratch over my eye, it was bleeding. So it was like I got in the fight with a cat…or something). I move without knowing it. I woke to find a displeasing taste of salty grain in my mouth, my face in the sand. I'm just glad I don't sleepwalk, that would have been weird, to wake up with sand in my mouth and in a different place. Yes, it sucked. More than I can say.

Kniariya was watching me as I was…coping with the sand. I was standing and jumping around as I quickly got the sand off me like it was a contagious disease. I squealed as I tasted the salt on my tongue, it was gross. I hoped this didn't mean I'd be tasting salt in whatever food I ate in the future. Salty desserts didn't sound pleasant…

Before I knew it, there she was trying to hold back the laughs as she handed me the water skin. I took it without question and gulped the thing down, gargling. I thought about spitting it out, the water in my mouth that tasted like salty dirt. But I was unsure if it was alright for me to waste the water, I felt guilty, but out of Khairiya's request I ended up spitting it out anyway. I looked at the water left…which wasn't much anymore.

_Oh boy, now Rashid's gonna lecture me…again._

I groaned and sighed as I crawled, quite pathetically, to my blanket and fell down. My hand holding the water skin lifted up the air towards Khairiya for her to take it. After doing so, Khairiya finally laughed at my behavior. "My poor friend! It seems that someone needs to try to not move so much when she sleeps!"

I ignored her teasing as I struggled to get into a comfortable position and go back to sleep. I failed miserably. _The sand taunts me…_ Sleeping on sand was a whole other experience from sleeping on my bed. It wasn't sturdy at all and it seemed like it wanted to move around a lot. Oh, and when it came to gusts of wind, along with that gust would be a whole bunch of sand traveling along. SO, if you woke up with a dusting of sand over you, it was _completely_ normal.

"I can't sleep." I said very obviously.

"I see that." My friend only got up quite effortlessly, all smiles. I noticed her hair was still very lovely since she fell asleep, I was heart wrenchingly envious. _How does she __**do**__ that?!_ I was pulled into a deeper dark mood; I couldn't even begin to imagine what I looked like at that moment. I only knew it wasn't good.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one to notice Khairiya's loveliness. "Sleep well, my love?" Rashid had slept separate from us out of consideration. And he wasn't embarrassed to call out to her in a loving way in front of me, but then every time she spoke to her, it was like he didn't even know I was there. I wanted to feel offended, but Khairiya looked so happy when he spoke to her like that, so I let them have their moments.

"Well, of course _she_ slept well…" I grumbled as I willed my body to finally get up from the very covered in sand bedspread. I groaned as I stretched my arms and legs and cracked my neck in satisfaction. The sand was so uneven, it was hard for me to stand up, still stiff from waking up. I couldn't imagine running in this, it was so thick, it reminded me of snow. Except not as cold.

I found Khairiya and Rashid looking at me, amused. "Don't you guys have something to do?!" _Like find some secluded "romantic" place and start making sweet endearments to each other and start sucking each others' faces?!_

As tempting it was to say that, I didn't. I mean, I felt really awkward about the whole relationship between the two and all but it wasn't _that _bad. Rashid felt too conscious about me watching them and found it all very unseemly while Khairiya was just plain embarrassed. They exchanged endearments, but only when I conveniently left. Which was as much as I could spare.

There was a situation when I left to go to the bathroom for half an hour just so they could talk to each other and whatever. I was left attempting to play sandcastle (and without water, that's really hard) until I was sure they had enough time to themselves. It was hard being so nice.

Khairiya gave me a small hug, comforting me. "When we arrive to home, you shall adore it there. I am sure you will be liked by everyone." She took my hand and led me towards the horses. _My butt must feel very abused by now._ I loved horses, but riding them was a pain. I could still feel the ache in my pelvis…If that was what I was feeling.

I groaned as I attempted to mount up on the horse by myself. Not the smartest idea.

I was sliding off the next moment and fell with a thump on my side and face. "Oof!"

My giggling friend rushed to me, slightly concerned. "Are you hurt?" She was quick to brush the sand from me and help me up. Khairiya would be a good mother, I noted.

I mumbled. "No, just sandy." With that being said, spit out the sand from my mouth…again. _I hope this doesn't end up becoming a habit._ I was very sure now, that it would be a long while before the taste of salt left my mouth. It was beginning to sting my dry cracked lips and I was just starting to hate it…immensely.

Rashid only sighed as he mounted his horse effortlessly and told us (mostly me) to stop the distractions. He was always so concerned with moving along. I think if we never suggested it, he would have never taken breaks. The guy needed to seriously calm down.

"Thanks for caring, love ya too." I grumbled towards Rashid as Khairiya helped me up onto the horse. This time I stayed in place. _Good…Better KEEP it that way._ She climbed on behind me, her arms holding onto the reigns. She was so pretty, it made me feel like crap being next to her.

5 minutes hadn't passed since we started riding and Rashid still found it quite appropriate to nag me. "I hope you do not intend on singing again."

He gave me a worried look for a moment, which was odd since he didn't seem like the type to be worried. I returned it with a mischievous grin.

"Why of course I wasn't…" I paused and let the relief flood his face. "…But now that you mentioned it, singing is just a _wonderful_ idea!" I might as well have thrown a pie in his face. Which would have been hilarious, but except I lacked a pie. Which was sad.

I smiled. "Thanks Rashid!" He looked horrified as I grinned widely and got my announcer voice on. "Okay folks, I'm gonna dedicate this next song to a guy who'd very much like to hear me sing: Rashid! Insert applause here. WOOO! YEAH!" I clapped for myself as Khairiya started laughing as she devotedly clapped on the back of her palm. She was an audience of one.

I heard Rashid grouse despondently, a deadly serious look at me. "Khairiya, do not _encourage_ her."

I continued with my announcer voice, ignoring Rashid's obvious displeasure. "Thank you, thank you, now, here is one of my personal favorites!"

Rashid cringed. Khairiya laughed. The horse snorted. _Eh, so much for a round of applause._

But that didn't stop me to get out of the thick boredom that formed around us; I sang. "Let's get together, yeah, yeah, yeah! Why don't you and I come by?! Rashid?!" I saw him twitch at the mention of his name.

"Let's get together, what do you say?! We can have a swingin' time! We can be a CRAAZZY team, why don't we MAAKE a scene?! TOGETHER?! OH, OH, OH, OH!" I swear if Khairiya weren't riding with me, Rashid would have made a run for it and left me alone in the desert…screaming his frustration. You could practically see him struggling with the reigns as though considering the idea.

"Let's get together yeah, yeah, yeah! Think of all that we could SHAARE! Let's get together _every_ day, anytime and EVERYWHEERE! And though we haven't got a lot, we could be sharing all we got! TOGETHER!!" Khairiya was joyfully smiling and humming along as I was singing despite not knowing the song. Rashid…well, I suppose you can take a guess that he's trying not to jump out and kill me, eh?

"OH! I really think you're swell! Uh huh! You really ring the bell! WOOEE! And if you stick with me, nothing can't be greater sayin' 'Hey Alligator!' Let's- UMPH!" Rashid rushed over with the horse and covered my mouth abruptly while telling Khairiya to shush.

I was considering biting, or perhaps even licking, his hand to get it off but he looked very agitated and stoic. He whispered harshly. "Silence!..." He listened, his eyes overlooking the mounds of sand. "Do you hear that?"

For a moment, we all listened. Even the horses seemed silent as though they were holding their breath. It was very dramatic. All I could see was the sand…and the light from the sun.

But we heard horses. And we were sure as heck they _weren't_ our own. _Our horses are apparently immobile at the moment…The last time I checked._ I looked at them; they were quiet and breathing. This could only mean we were being followed…Or we were already reaching the stage where everyone is getting delusional from the heat and having the same hallucination at the same time.

"Quickly, hide!" Rashid told us. I suppose that meant it _wasn't _a hallucination.

"Where?!" I managed to whisper quietly as I could. _We are in the middle of a __**desert**__, nowhere to hide behind unless you count the see-through shrub. _

Khairiya, quickly went to our packs without saying a word and pulled out our cloaks. I grew worried. They didn't exactly help us a whole lot the last time, they were too conspicuous. And Rashid, though seeming to notice this, nodded grimly. "They will have to do, put them on. Now." He said the last word to me, glaring. I don't know why he was acting like I'd choose this moment to be rebellious. _I actually __**want**__to live, thank you._

I swiftly grabbed the cloak to my chest as though to protect me from Rashid's wrath and garbed myself in its unnecessary warmth, putting on the hood. I didn't feel the sun's rays as much as before, but the fact that the cloaks were dark didn't mean the sun wouldn't heat it up later. I hoped those other horses we heard weren't actually stalkers and just abandoned horses. No, that's just sad (poor starving horses, wandering aimlessly). How about a band of…friendly merchants?

I looked to Khairiya whose eyes and face were covered by the darkly colored and threadbare cloak. "Keep your head down at all times and do not speak." She whispered in my ear, a fearful look in her eyes as she gripped me comfortingly. I needed it; I was at that stage where I was beginning to panic. I tend to panic easily, if you didn't notice, and for that to happen now wouldn't have made Rashid a happy guy… and I guess it wouldn't help our situation either.

From her words, I immediately looked at the ground and my feet. It was then that I noticed my tennis shoes which weren't covered by the cloak. _Crud._

I nervously bent down and pulled off my shoes and, for a safety measure, my socks as well (they were a bright blue with black stripes and went a little above my ankles). _Why didn't I just wear pure white socks the day we teleported into the television?!_ My feet felt like they were burning on the sand as I rushed to the pack and stuffed my shoes and socks under a cover right when the other horses came.

We were correct to be precautious, regrettably. There were not friendly merchants. And the horses were definitely _not_ abandoned…They belonged to guards. And as much as I'd love to say that they were only your average run of the mill guards…It would be a lie.

From the armor and uniform, I recognized Didiane's insignia, from the day I rescued Khairiya. _Double crud._

Rashid tossed me a "What the hell were you _doing_?!" look before putting his attention to the guards, careful not to reveal his annoyance at me. "Ah, my good sirs, what would superb men such as yourselves be doing in the wasteland?" His demeanor had changed so suddenly, I was caught off guard. _I was wrong to doubt Rashid's acting skills, apparently._

The men were not flattered or swayed in the least, though. They were serious and firm, and it looked like they were in no hurry to leave. For a moment, it was like fear numbed my feet to the point where the burning sensation didn't matter anymore. "Perhaps that is a question we should ask of _you._" _Oh darn it._

Rashid made sure to keep his cordial expression glued to his face, keeping eye contact, not even blinking at their question. "Why, O powerful overlords, my servants and I are merely traveling to the next closest city to rest. I am to meet with my wife soon." _Khairiya is not going to appreciate you meeting with your wife, Rashid._

He said his lie so smoothly I suspected he'd done this before. If I weren't in on the plan, I would have probably believed him…But then, I could be gullible sometimes. _Especially_ if the person is a good liar.

By now, the guards we relaxing just a bit, their forms now longer erect and their eyes now possessing a sort of boredom as though they came across another dud. Rashid's praises sounded suspiciously on the dangerous edge of sarcasm though. Khairiya and I caught it despite his careful guard and tried, with great difficulty, not to hoot out in laughter, I shook from the effort. "_O powerful overlords"?! Rashid, you're trying much too hard aren't you?_ I was afraid they'd catch on, Rashid needed to lower the amount of sucking up just a bit.

"You! Are you mocking us?!" He pointed to me. _Shiznitz!_ I was much too terrified to reply sarcastically…Or even reply at all. When I looked slowly to Khairiya on what to do, she mouthed for me not to say anything and to remain silent. I kept looking down and said nothing, hoping Rashid would save me.

Rashid, oh the wonderful guy, rushed in to rescue me as we'd hoped, not missing a second. "Please, dear lords, she is only a child. Besides, she is nervous, you see you both are quite intimidating to her and to add on, this is her first time out of the household." I held my breath, hoping the guards would buy it. I help with his statement, I played the role of a nervous wreck as I took the pack and gripped it to me like a person would to a life jacket in the water. Most of the acting was real though. I actually _was_ nervous…And scared.

But they calmed down and laughed loudly as though it were a joke for a young girl to be scared of them. It wasn't even to kind laughter, it was rude. I didn't know that people found it funny when they scared people. "Ah well," The guard said, still laughing. "I apologize for the inaccuracy." He didn't sound very sincere.

"Ah, oh no! _Never_, great sirs, _I_ apologize for taking the valuable time of such essential peoples such as yourselves. It is most likely you are on a mission of great importance, yes?" Rashid's words dripped with false honey, baiting the guards enticingly. Now all we needed was a fly swatter to finish them off.

The guards straightened their backs as they cleared their throats, as though remembering who they were for the first time. "Yes, well…You are forgiven. Take care not to bother anyone…Farewell." It was like they were insisting we were bothering them. I wasn't that bright and I got the implication off the bat! _Pft, bother __**them**__?! They're the ones bothering us, and they- GAH! Whatever…_They rode off in little time. So, another horrible situation was averted…for now.

We walked forward, not saying anything. I felt it would not be appropriate for me to disturb the silence that had taken us. The guards were still in sight. And I was not insane enough to suddenly start jabbering when they were in earshot. I didn't trust my voice at the moment. And I guess I owed Rashid a few minutes of silence anyway for saving me.

Instead, I paid attention to my feet, flaming from the sun hot grains that were immense in the barren region…perhaps limitless. I felt the temptation to skip, to jump, _anything_ to cease the burning.

Minutes passed, my feet were no longer walking as my feet jumped every time my feet touched the ground. I can't imagine how ridiculous I must have looked. It probably was like some new grandiose way of walking. A mesh between a skip and a trot. Khairiya looked to me, partly amused and concerned. "My friend, what are you doing?"

I gave her a pained expression. "My feet…They _burn_." I couldn't take it anymore. I ran for the pack and roughly fished out my shoes and stuffed my feet in them, not even bothering with the socks. Just as long as my feet were covered, everything would be good.

I sighed in relief, clutching my socks in my hand and sat down. Looking to Rashid, his look was unreadable. "What? My feet were on _fire_! I wasn't going for a world record!"

I saw his lips curl into a smile and then open into a heartily laugh. _That was unexpected._ Rashid had rarely laughed throughout this whole trip, so for him to do so made me feel enormously happy. I felt like shouting to the top of my lungs to express it. But the guards weren't that far away just yet so, that'd have to wait.

Khairiya joined in his laughter and pretty soon I did too. I couldn't help putting a say into the situation though. "Well, Jeez. Thank you for laughing at my throbbing pain!"

I tried to look offended but couldn't pull it off as I broke into a laugh again. Our laughs rang out through the empty desert; our horses seemed bothered by being in the same place for so long.

Finally, we had to move on because the heat became too unbearable for us. The horses agreed quite enthusiastically as they nearly took off before I could get settled back on the horse. (Secretly though, I think Rashid was trying to abandon me again.) I took out a water skin and poured water in my mouth. It was the most delicious thing I ever tasted.

I don't _care _if you don't agree with me. I don't care what you think is the most delectable or mouth-watering delicacy you think would out taste the water, this has nothing to _do _with you. What I can tell you right now is that the water was a hundred times more succulent than any other sweet or chow you were referring to.

**Back to story**.

I offered the water to Khairiya which she accepted gratefully and took a few minutes of drinking.

The rest of the trip was spent riding and passing around the water. I would have sung to annoy (Rashid) and entertain everyone but my throat would feel too parched. Even after taking a drink, seconds later, I'd be thirsty again. It was like the air itself was drying the inside of my throat. And it wasn't like I could prevent that without cutting off my air supply.

It was torment…But at least we were moving closer to Masyaf.

* * *

Ryan waited at the foot of the very recognizable stairs. Baha al Din had taken the package and went up the stairs…to Al Mualim. But Ryan wasn't supposed to know that (the last part).

"That old goat isn't your father is he?" Makin seemed to be very sociable when the tension of "the old goat's" glare left. He was probably off to go complain to the receiver of his package (He had no boundaries)…or hopefully just do it behind their back…or if they were lucky, in the depths of his mind.

Ryan gave a mock expression of shock. "_Never_."

They laughed together for a moment.

"But seriously, as sour of a goat he is, Baha al Din's a good guy…He just doesn't want to show it." Ryan said to compensate for his guilt for talking behind the old man's back. Despite the old man's crude behavior, Ryan had taken a liking to the old man. He was interesting, and didn't treat him like everyone else…He, at least, knew that the old man wouldn't deceive him. If there was one thing that old man didn't do, that was suck up.

Makin did not seem very bothered and he shrugged. "It seems looks can be deceiving."

"Yeah…" Ryan looked out the window, through the foggy glass towards the sky, the rays of the sun streaming through. Inside, he worried he would not be able to contain his excitement. He was _inside_ the bureau. _The_ Assassin's Bureau. He was surprised they allowed him inside, but then, did Baha al Din even know what this place was?

"You! What are you doing here?" A masculine voice rang out, vaguely familiar to Ryan. All too soon, he felt he was wrong about being allowed in this holy deadly place.

Makin stood in front of Ryan defensively, though perhaps in vain of the man who clearly outranked him. And was a least a head taller. And certainly had more weapons on his person. "Abbas, he is here with permission. You have no right to bother him! He is Baha al Din's apprentice!"

"Ah, given a new position and already your conceit builds! The master will not be pleased." He glared menacingly and his voice husky. "You fledglings would do best to watch yourselves. Attempt to fly too high and you shall fall…No one, including _I,_ will make an effort catch you." Ryan nearly cringed.

"I certainly wouldn't want _you _to catch me." Makin replied rebelliously. Ryan prepared for the young man to get hit. From his first impression from the game and now, Ryan saw the man out to be bitter and surly. He made a mental note to steer clear of Abbas as much as possible. But with this situation now, it seemed it'd be safer to help Makin avoid the angry man as well.

Abbas certainly looked like he was considering striking Makin across the face…and more. But he thought better (thank goodness) and only grunted his displeasure. "Go to your training." Was all he said before he stormed off, clearly in anger. Anyone who happened to be in his way immediately cleared a path. And anyone who wasn't fast enough to move out of the way got pushed aside. Into the wall.

Ryan looked to Makin who was gritting his teeth in fury as though he was thinking very wicked thoughts of Abbas' demise. Not that anyone could blame him. Abbas was incredibly rude…Whether he was more rude than Baha al Din…it was no contest. Baha al Din definitely won.

Strangely, however, Ryan could not share Makin's hatred for Abbas. The man may seem rude and inconsiderate but…just like Baha al Din, perhaps Abbas didn't wish to show a pleasant side. Maybe it was an assassin thing. _He_ wouldn't know, Ryan wasn't the assassin type.

Loud echoing thumps on the stone stairs were heard suddenly. Ryan and Makin looked in the direction of the noise and saw Baha al Din descending the steps; he looked neither pleased nor disgruntled. But it was obvious, the package was delivered.

He walked past Ryan and grumbled. "Let's go." He made no move to wait for him, not that Ryan expected that kind of courteous act from _him. _Ryan took one last look around the corridor as he turned to Makin with a smile and an apologetic look. "Sorry for leaving like this. It was cool talking to you." He rushed to catch up to his verbally abusive mentor.

It wasn't until they exited the borders of the bureau that Baha al Din chose to speak. It was strange that he was quiet for even a minute, but it seemed even _he_ realized the dominace this place had over everything else. "Do you realize the importance that package possessed?"

Ryan decided it would be wise to say nothing and let the man talk. It was probably a rhetorical question. It usually was. Ryan learned from experience.

Baha al Din, as expected, did not bother to wait for Ryan's response. "The buyer said the weapons belong to one of his favorite students and that for _me_ to repair them is an honor." Ryan could not quite place the tone in his voice. _Was_ he feeling honored? But, it seemed that was all he was going to say, for he was strangely silent again.

Ryan paused a long while, indecisive whether he should speak. "Do we still have more deliveries for this person?"

"Yes." Baha al Din answered surprisingly, but then his face turned sour. "But if you tell anyone of these deliveries I shall cut out your tongue and banish you from my home long after you reach the depths of hell, _do you_ _understand_?"

From the "banish you from my home" part, Ryan stiffened with fear. It scared him more than losing his tongue, oddly enough. So, he started right then to shut his mouth.

Outlandishly, on the way back home, the ride was silent. The old man did not speak or complain for once. Who was the person he delivered to?

* * *

"I don't see the real point in these little rests, you know." I complained though my body welcomed the option of sitting in the shade. "You said so yourself, Rashid, that Masyaf is only minutes away now. Why the wait?" It was weird that I was even questioning a break. Usually I welcomed it. But ever since him telling me that we were getting close, it was like a burst of adrenaline rushed through me. I felt like I could have run the rest of the way…If I knew the way.

He looked at me sternly. "We are in no hurry." Why would he say that when he was the one who kept rushing us the past hours?

"Oh yeah, _sure._" I rolled my eyes. "I assume since Khairiya has been away from home for like…4 years-…"

"6 years." Khairiya corrected.

I turned to her for a moment and thanked her. "Oh thanks…_Yeah_, 6 YEARS and you just assume that she can wait longer, don't you?!" _How selfish…Okay, not really. But I really want to see Masyaf so bad!_

Rashid stared at me silently, serious again. I couldn't survive under that stare, it was like I was crumbling under it, all my defenses, all my courage. But he steadily switched to Khairiya and gazed deep in her eyes. "Forgive me for making you suffer all this time." It was so sincere, I could have choked up with tears. I think he was apologizing for more than the trip itself.

She smiled that beautiful smile of hers. "You never need to apologize to me, Rashid." I could see why my mom liked watching those dramas. They could be pretty…sweet. I guess. And I could see why Rashid fell in love with her and why she him. Rashid could be capable of sincerity and honesty. He was pretty nice guy...He _did_ save me a couple times.

When I was paying attention again, Rashid was gone. Wandering again. I wondered why he felt he needed to leave…Maybe it was because _I _was here. Man, I was like a wedge in their relationship and I didn't even want to be. What a bummer. Maybe it was time for another spontaneous "bathroom break".

"Cosette. You shouldn't be so hard on him."

I sighed, feeling a little bad. "…I know. I was thinking after I said that to him." I looked at her. "He's like a sour candy. Sour on the outside and sweet in the middle." Me and my obsession with food.

"It was his homeland too, my friend. They thought him dead…Do you see why he is hesitant?" She was so patient, I loved her for it. And, unlike most people, she wasn't sarcastic when explaining things to me that should have been obvious…In fact, I wasn't even sure she was capable of sarcasm.

"Shouldn't he be running there literally then? _I'd_ be happy to return home, you know." I couldn't help but put in my opinion. At this time, going home would be wonderful…My family was probably worried. But I think I needed to gather my brother first.

She smiled warmly. "Yes, well, Rashid is not like you, dear." _Ain't that the truth?_

"Well, I guess that's a good thing, cause' if he were like me…The aliens will take over the world, because it'd be SO weird, it'd break the space time continuum! AHHH!" I laughed as I waved my arms around like a flailing doll.

A person from far away looking at us would have thought me fanatical. _Huh, now why would I care about what other people are thinking?...It's probably nothing._

* * *

"You look tired, Rye-an." Faridah was acting motherly again as she fussed over what to do.

Ryan only sighed, used to Faridah's attentions. It was different for someone to act so caring towards him. Especially since it was someone he wasn't that familiar with yet, despite how kind she was."It's alright. Just a long walk is all."

"How long will you continue your visits to Baha al Din?" Nadir didn't look angry, just curious. "I find it most remarkable how you manage to keep up your patience with that old goat."

Ryan smiled. It was almost as if the whole place referred to the old man as "old goat". Ryan wondered is Baha al Din even knew of his nickname. If he did, he apparently didn't care. Not that Ryan thought he'd be the type to. "I manage, just barely…Actually, my patience is just greater than you can imagine." He grinned, but Faridah still couldn't bring herself to smile.

"That man… he can be so uncouth." Faridah could not help but give her displeasure words. Ryan was sure she would have made action from those words. Fortunately, Faridah wasn't hotheaded enough to storm Baha al Din's home and beat him to a bloody pulp every time he offended her. Or at least, he _hoped_ so. "Rye-an, why torture yourself for him? He is ungrateful for your efforts."

"It's alright! Besides, we need to sacrifice for our love of art right?" Ryan declared dramatically as immediately broke into a laugh. But she glared at him causing him to stumble and recover his words. "Er, what I mean is…It's not that bad."

His sister would have scoffed and rolled her eyes at his joke.

* * *

Thanks again for reading and your time.

NOTE: For those unfamiliar with the song the main character was singing it's called "Let's Get Together!" From the 1rst Original Parent Trap. The one NOT with Lindsey Lohan in it. I sincerely wished they put that song into the remake...


	16. Troubling Sand

**Chapter 16**-_ Troubling Sand_

Whoever said that I appreciated being involved in trouble was obviously wrong. The aspect of me getting into trouble is enough to make my spine tingle with excitement and to cause my blood to boil…If you would call it that.

But all in all, I'm just a peace loving person. Haha, what a lie _that _is. To tell you the truth, I'm a mischievous devil. I invite trouble to my doorstep; we're best buddies I must admit.

Of course, there are situations when the guy doesn't know when to stop. Yeah, he has some serious issue problems. I mean like "book a counselor and/or psychologist _pronto_" issue.

In some situations it's not that bad…But sometimes, well, I just feel like hunting down the guy and having my violent little way with him.

"We're nearly there!" I cheered as I _felt_ how unbelievably close we were, finally, after so long. Maybe now when I settled in a safe place, I'd be able to devise a plan to find my brother…_I wonder if" lost human" signs would work…Yeah, I'm sure he'd appreciate being treated like a dog._

I grinned inwardly to myself on his reaction_ Yeah…On second thought, maybe I __**should**__ do it! _I felt my grin widen.

"My friend, you are smiling!" Khairiya returned my smile at full force, obviously delighted. Khairiya was like the type of person you would see who was happy easily but it wasn't annoying or fake. You could tell they were happy genuinely and felt happy too. "Would you tell me the reason for the happiness you express?"

"Well…" I stole a glimpse at Rashid. He noticed and stiffened, nervous. "I _do_ feel like si-…"

"SEEING the city! I see the city!" Rashid said quite loudly and at a rush to disrupt my words. I smirked. He rode ahead at full speed until he was at what he thought, a suitable distance away. Already, I think I was affecting his attitude more than he thought. Rashid seemed so out of character for that moment and so silly.

"Let's go!" Khairiya kicked her heels into the sides of the horse firmly and we raced ahead towards the overwhelming looking stronghold. The gate was massive. If there were a grade that was supposed to be given for gates, it'd give it an A++. It looked like it could withstand an alien invasion…

Okay, maybe not that, but you know what I mean.

There was just one problem I noticed while we were racing closer and closer to what might as well of been home for me. We weren't the only ones waiting to enter.

An all too familiar voice cried out. "Oh when will they return!? Do they not know who I am?!" _Crud, I hope it isn't-…_

"Miss Arnoux, perhaps it would be best if you do not travel. The sun is most harmful towards your pale complexion." _Oh, boy. Pale complexion, my as-_

"Oho, Dimitri, you worry too much. And _please_ call me Didiane." She laughed melodiously as her perfectly manicured hand combed through her magnificently delicious chocolate brown hair. We were a safe enough distance, sure, but I was feeling nervous. If we were close enough to hear, they'd probably hear _us _too.

That is, if Didiane ever got the consideration to actually _think_ there were other people out here aside from herself.

The man, Dimitri, chuckled nervously. Personally, I think he was tiring of his job of waiting on her. "Please realize, my lady, that it would be most improper."

She twittered, fluttering her lush eyelashes in a way she thought flattering to her face. Though I'm pretty sure it was more like she had something in her eye and was too lazy to get it out with her perfectly sculpted hand. "Oh Dimitri, you say the silliest things!" _Oh god, somebody __**please**__ help me._ It was difficult listening to this conversation.

I think I was losing brain cells. And I'm sure I didn't have enough of those to start with.

She patted him on the back, softly which caused him to shiver at the thought of her even touching him. Was it from pleasure? Disgust? Either way _I_ felt disgusted. "Oh, Dimitri, I had nearly forgotten. How does my uncle fare?" _One moment a dangerous flirting machine, the next, a "conversationalist" how __**does**__ she do it?_

There was a slight pause of uncertainty. "Ah... _well_, I suppose, Miss Arnoux."

I decided it was time to stop listening for the sake that all was left of my brain. "Rashid!" I whispered harshly. He looked towards me for but a moment and nodded, he noticed my panic. "It's _her._"

Khairiya's smile had long slipped from her face. "Oh no, I thought we had managed to miss her." Rashid hadn't exactly _met_ Didiane but I hoped from the "conversation" he got it in his head what kind of person she was. I think I don't need to specify for obvious reasons.

"Apparently not." I slipped off the horse and started trying to lead it away from the gate as quietly as I could manage. I immensely hated Didiane now. She made the one place we were straining to go to, the one place we wanted to avoid. She was unintentionally ruining _everything_.

_What is this? Irony?!_

Rashid followed suit as we tried to sneak away unnoticed.

"You there!" We paused in horror. I was hoping she wasn't talking to us. I was praying.

I whispered, deathly quiet. "Maybe if we ignore her, she'll go away." I thought this was brilliant plan, we could just _pretend_ we didn't hear that shrill voice of hers. We could feign deafness or some ear disease.

But Rashid thought otherwise, he turned around and faced her with a polite smile. Though I'm quite sure he was as infuriated as me. (Khairiya doesn't get infuriated. I personally don't even think that's possible.) "Yes, miss?"

Meanwhile, Khairiya and I were just standing there, hoping to remain inconspicuous the second Rashid spoke. I became half afraid with trepidation at the thought of her calling us to her every whim, while our chains jangled at our feet. Dare I say I was beginning to miss Rosette. Didiane made _her_ look like an angel.

"Yes, I do believe the guards will arrive quite shortly…This happens all too often." Rashid chattered to the two of us as he put an exasperated look on his face, hidden beneath his hood. I looked around and saw sand. Exactly from _where_ would these guards come from? The sky?

The image of guards dropping to the ground from the sky was nearly humorous.

The man named Dimitri strode forward to Rashid cautiously. I noticed Rashid spontaneously step back from the man, wary. I'm sure it wasn't on purpose and out of instinct, but the man caught it and nearly looked offended.

"I have seen your face before…Who _are_ you?" I grew worried. Since _when_ had Rashid shown his face around the Dimitri guy?!

The next few seconds happened very speedily, it was almost hard to believe it even happened…And _I_ was there.

My eyes caught Rashid grasping the young man firmly, kneed him in the stomach, and flung him to the sand, grains flying everywhere, like a paper doll. The man groaned in pain, gripping his stomach while Didiane shrieked in horror. "Ah! You _fool_! What do you _think_ you are doing?!"

Her caretaker had just been kneed in the gut by an obviously dangerous man and all she could do was insult said guy some more? God, she was more of an idiot that I realized. It was people like her who set a bad example towards the pretty smart people. Not that _I _would know.

"_Leave_, you have no reason to come here!" Rashid shouted at her with a glare I noticed she shivered in fright. Rashid was using the "scare" tactic, and for a second, I thought it would work out. If she started screaming and running away I must heartlessly say I wouldn't really care about her afterwards.

But scared as she was, she still seemed to have the nerve to speak. "You _knave_! My uncle will kill you for this, if you lay one _finger_ on me I shall-…"

"What?" I couldn't help but step forward. "Annoy us to death? That's MY job!"

As I revealed my face she gasped in recognition. "Cosette!" I twitched at the name instinctively as she looked past me to Khairiya. "Ah, and that must be Yvette…What a _pleasant_ surprise it is to see you both." _Oh don't worry, we feel the same way._

Suddenly, Rashid flashed a dagger threatening towards her. He was already dangerous, and now that a dagger was added to the picture I was sure that Didiane was beyond terrified. _I don't even want to know from __**where**__ he pulled that from…_ "You shall tell us of your motive for being here."

_That's right._ What _was_ she doing here? Masyaf wasn't exactly a tourist attraction for rich bitches like her to stroll through on a sunny afternoon. I glanced at Khairiya as we exchanged glances, unsure of Didiane's motives for being here and whether or not she actually _knew_ where she was.

"No!" She spat stubbornly as she shook her head brown dark chocolate strands were strewn across her forehead.

"That wasn't a question…Or a suggestion for that matter." I muttered darkly to her in the place of Rashid as he attempted to keep whatever patience he had left. I thought it oddly suspicious of her being unaccompanied with only one guy to protect her. Not to mention that she couldn't have gotten here _alone. _She wasn't one to travel light. She needed people to boss around to thrive on the insignificant life she strained to keep up.

She pressed her lips into a thin line and said nothing. She made her attractive face incomprehensible, her eyes gleaming with loathing. It was obvious she wouldn't be talking to us. And she was glaring for an extremely long time at me and Khairiya…for some reason.

Rashid sighed and lowered his dagger for but a moment as he grabbed the collar of Didiane's dress and pulled her up, forcing her to stand. She gasped then grinded her teeth in fury at his brusque rudeness which she seemed unfamiliar to. Or maybe it was the fact that a "mistake of god" was soiling her dress. I nearly felt tempted to tell Rashid of her opinion of Khairiya and just seal her death right then.

"You shall come with us." Rashid said gruffly.

"What?!" _What the heck is he thinking?! Bringing the enemy into the boundaries of his home?!_

He looked annoyed. "I said-…"

"I _heard_ what you said." I propped by fists on my hips. "I just don't think it's a very good idea for you to bring her into…you know…" I didn't want to say Masyaf in front of her; it _seemed_ as though she didn't know where she was.

"Then you would prefer letting her go and sending a barrage of guards to the doorstep of our home?" His words stopped my protests short and I could only numbly shake my head. "Good." He abruptly grabbed Didiane as she shrieked, aiming the dagger very close to her porcelain skin neck. "_You_ will be wise as to not to do anything foolish." She was going to be our hostage, oh joy.

"Pft, as if that's _possible_." I scoffed as I rolled my eyes, feeling Didiane's glare on me.

We walked to the gate; I helped Khairiya lead the horses as Rashid kept the hazardous and razor-sharp dagger at Didiane's throat threatening to slit her beautiful swan neck. _Not that I would actually care…_

When we came to the gates, Rashid moves his arms and aimed the dagger at Didiane's waist, his other arm free; he cupped his mouth and whistled piercingly loud, rippling like a nightingale. I heard Didiane whimper at the sharp point being so close to stabbing her as there were some scurrying noises and shouts heard beyond the gateway.

Rashid did a most curious thing when the sounds subsided. He raised his left hand up in the air, until now, it was the first time I had seen it since it'd be hidden beneath his sleeve. Now, for all to see, everyone could see that where his ring finger should have been, was missing…Unless he was bending the finger down, but that's just stupid.

_Oh crud, I know what __**that**__ is._

Excited yells were heard and the gates opened with a thunderous creak. "It is Farid!" Voices cried in rejoice.

_Hmm, they don't seem to know his real name…wonder why…?_

A young man raced out and looked as though he would hug Rashid but stopped short before him instead and bowed politely in respect (also, I think cause' Didiane was in Rashid's hands, it'd be kind of tricky for a friendly hug…). "Farid, your journey been successful?" He smiled warmly. The fact that "Farid" was holding an obvious hostage in his hands didn't seem to faze the guy.

Was this kind of thing normal or something?....Should I be worried?

"I apologize for not arriving earlier…There were minor distractions…_This_ one, for example." He nodded his head towards me, though good humouredly.

I smirked. " Me? A distraction?! I have absolutely _no idea_ where you got that from!"

Khairiya laughed as she led the horses closer to us. She turned to the young man, suspiciously clothed in white. "Please, could we go inside?" Where were the sparkles? The harp? Every time Khairiya spoke or had her own little monologue, it was like everything needed to go in slow motion with sparkly lights in the background.

"Ah, why yes-…" He paused as he stared at Khairiya as though remembering something. "K-Khairiya?!" _I'm beginning to think that this is going to become a very common routine…_ I felt like I was being left out of something. People I didn't even know were recognizing Khairiya and it was kind of annoying me.

Her eyes widened in recognition. "Makin?!" The two laughed and hugged, it was a friendly hug. Rashid didn't look threatened by the young man, so I'm assuming they were all friends. Haha, to think of Rashid having a rival…Not that it would happen, the rival would have to be pretty badass to compete with Rashid.

"Oh, how long it has been! You have grown to become a handsome young man now, your mother would be proud." Khairiya beamed. _I'm feeling very, very forgotten now…As I'm sure Didiane is as well._

As the old friends chattered I looked to Didiane and noticed something. She looked distraught, yes, her face was full of fright and panic yet there was a gleam in her eyes that was venomous. _There's something fishy going around here…_ The fact that she was calm was making me finicky. She should have been whining or something…Didiane didn't shut up easily.

Even with a freakin' dagger at her throat.

I continued to stare at her, inconspicuously now and then and when she thought no one was watching (How fail, she didn't notice me watching) her eyes would often wander to the sands behind her, far away, the waves of sand, undulating beautifully, shaped from the wind. _Why does she keep staring out there? What is there to see…? It's not like she could be planning to escape…but…_

I stared intently at the waves of sand she was staring at, looking like large goose bumps. There were a lot of lumps. The next moment someone was shaking me.

"W-what?" I fell out of the trance; I noticed everyone was staring at me. Didiane, it seemed, had noticed _I_ was looking where she had been stealing glances at and looked as though she would kill me where I stood. But most importantly, she looked frightened. It was like I discovered her best kept secret (Yeah right). _For what? Looking at sand?!_

"Are you alright?" Khairiya gave me a concerned look and placed her hand on my shoulder.

I tried to give her a reassuring smile as troubled as I was. "Just thinking…It's probably nothing!" I noticed Didiane's face fill with relief. _Now why would she do that?_

With every step we took I felt my heart pound like a drum, harder and harder. I didn't know what was causing my apprehension. Images flashed though my mind as I heard Khairiya and the Makin guy chatter together in the front, I saw the sand and Didiane, the lumps…The very, oh so…_suspicious_ lumps.

Now that sounds weird.

We were now at the edge of the entrance; I felt like my heart would stop. I stole a quick look back and noticed the sand bumps' grains moving from the wind…

Except I then remembered there was no wind here…The sand was moving.

"Stop!" I shrieked in the most piercing voice I could manage. Everyone looked to me; Rashid looked aggravated as though he was going to punch me unconscious for shouting again. Didiane's eyes widened in panic. "It's a trap!"

The second I said the last word the men, hidden beneath the sand jumped out like a fantasy, swiftly removing their cloaks that gave them breathing space. Some of them let out an outraged cry as they unsheathed their swords that would cause Rashid's dagger to run away in shame. It freaked me out, the only thing that calmed me down was the fact that they weren't zombies.

"RUUUUN! It's the TEMPLARS FROM HELL!!" That got everyone's attention.

The men of Masyaf acted quickly as Rashid and Makin urgently ushered Khairiya and I inside, within the gates. The enemy guards dashed towards the entrance, there were at least 16 of them present, and they could easily overwhelm us. Two able bodied men (Does that Makin guy count as a man?), one frightened lady, and a crazy teenage girl against sixteen trained guards…It would be _overkill_.

Archers patiently releasing their arrows from their quivers in a staid and deathly silence, their arrows could be heard hitting objects (people) with thunks and the entering of flesh. It would of made me sick, except I was much too busy running. Then I remembered something at the last moment as the gates were closing, with the combined efforts of all the men.

I smirked as I grabbed Didiane from the ground, left there by Rashid when he went to help and close the gate, pulled her up, pushed her to the gate and literally kicked her out. "And _stay_ out!" I shouted as the sliver of the gate rapidly closed in our faces. I heard her shriek and saw her glaring eyes lit with fury before the gate closed.

I turned around and saw Khairiya and Makin looking at me, smiling, amused. "What?... Oh, don't tell me we actually _needed _her!"

"Ah, no. I suppose not." Khairiya shrugged and laughed melodiously. I'd never seen Khairiya act so carelessly. It was a nice change. I think I was finally rubbing off on her. But my main thought was on Didiane on the other side of the very thick gate. _Hopefully it will be the last we see of her._

But it wasn't over; we could hear the outraged shouts and yells of the guards outside of the gate. Some even had the nerve to sneer at us, insult us, spit at the ground at their feet, (I don't see what that's going to accomplish…Besides a gross little surprise for the next guy who steps there…) groan in exasperation, whine, you name it.

It was almost embarrassing to watch them, you'd think they had dignity or something…you know, being Templars.

I ran up to the top of the precipitous gate and quickly looked down at them just as one guy was insulting us. "You cowards! How dare you ingrates cower behind a gate?!"

"Oh yeah?!" I grinned as I shouted, cupping my mouth. "Well, we're the coolest cowards you'll ever meet!"

He was silent for a moment as he paused, unsure of what to say. Seconds later. _Ugh, talk about brain dead._ He finally spoke, loudly and pompous. "Y-you think you are great?! Well, you're not!" It was like I was in middle school again. What the heck was up with that crappy response?

I groaned inwardly. "You call that a comeback?! That was like…9 seconds, dude! You can't give me a comeback after _9 seconds_! That's totally LAME!" I made him silent again as I gave him a thumbs down sign and booed him.

"Cosette, you will not be able to hide in there forever!" Didiane looked much disarrayed, her dress looked dirt ridden and ripped in the sleeves while her elegantly candy hair was drooping like a half melted ice cream cone. "I shall have my revenge on you! You _and_ Yvette!" _I'll get you, my pretty…and your little dog too! Hehehehe-…Oh, just shut up, __**please.**_

What'd she need revenge for? Oh well, it was her life. If she wanted to develop premature wrinkles at a young age from all the hate and stress, she can be my guest. "You go and do that." I shouted in reply with a smile, I waved down to her casually.

She let out an infuriated sound and shook her already messy hair into more strands across her face. She pulled them behind her ears as she glared at me, probably hoping I'd burn at a stake. "You will see, I will have my uncle come for you! He will destroy you all!" _Ooh, sounds like __**someone**__ has some issues..._

She was so destructive. God. Did she have an abusive childhood or something? Where'd all this violence come from?!

"Yeah…Good luck with that." I replied, not too worried as she and guards finally went off, defeated but extremely heated with a flaming anger that was certainly going to burn us later. When her back turned to us I noticed a very noticeable foot print from my tennis shoe on her rear side. _Now she'll know my shoe size, though it isn't the necessary info to destroy me…But she _**can**_ get me a new pair of shoes._

I turned to the guy next to me. "You know what I don't get?"

I didn't wait for him to answer as he looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "She just kept talking…And it was all _very_ unnecessary." I flounced away and jumped down to Khairiya. "Well…That was fun."

"Indeed." She smiled brightly. Somehow, she managed to say that and smile sincerely without giving off an impression of sarcasm. How did she do it?

I went over to Rashid. "Why didn't you just cleave her neck when you had the chance?! You could have saved many lives, made a miracle for humanity!" My hands went to my hips as I scolded him. I thought a moment as I added. "That's like just as good as a cure for cancer, man! Well, in my book."

"Is she a threat?" He looked amused. "Does she carry a weapon?"

"To physically hurt us? Eh, no! To _mentally_ hurt us, well, that's a different story…" I felt the urge to talk glib, I was absolutely giddy.

Makin chose that moment to subterfuge the conversation, to stray it elsewhere. "Farid…or shall I say…" He lowered his voice. "Rashid…Your father has returned to Masyaf, you should go to him." He gave Rashid a knowing look, patted his shoulder reassuringly and left.

Rashid eyes had widened from the blow, he repeated the words softly, dubious. "Father has returned?" He suddenly turned around to leave as the words came out like a rush. "I must leave now, I should not have come, I-…" _WHAT?!_

Was his father abusive or something? Well, it wasn't like he wouldn't be able to handle the old guy…right?

"Rashid!" Khairiya grasped his hand firmly; her eyes searched his urgently as she embraced him lovingly. He sighed in her arms, calming down like a child. It was so sweet, I admit, even as she started whispering to him, things I couldn't and probably shouldn't hear. Again, I left them to their privacy.

I turned to the Makin guy. "Hey! Let's go." I took him by the arm as I dragged him away with me.

"A pleasure to meet you too." He managed to say as we went along. I had no idea where we were going, but I hoped he would direct me eventually.

I smiled, finally getting a good look at him for the first time."Sorry. Just wanted to give them time together." He was pretty good looking…And he was around my age.

I got nervous all of a sudden. "Um, sorry, but…"_…_I had no idea where my brother was. _Maybe I should try asking people if they've seen him…He shouldn't be that hard to find._ Makin has probably seen someone like me right? _Maybe…_

* * *

"How often will these trips be anyway?" Ryan asked, trying to make a conversation. It was the fifth trip to the bureau, this time; Makin was not there to greet him. It was odd, usually he would be there making a comment about Abbas or Mr. Bad Mouth Goat. But Ryan decided not to question it.

He was probably busy.

"That should be none of your business, ass." Baha al Din replied gruffly like the old stubborn goat he was. The two were on the other side of Masyaf during the whole incident and were not yet aware of what had happened at the gate.

"I'm just trying to start a conversation…" Ryan said lamely. "Can't we rest for a moment?"

"What do you need rest for, you lazy boy? You're young yet you whine and complain like an old man!" The old man's wrinkles crinkled in anger as he scolded Ryan like he was his son.

"But this is the first time I asked you!" Ryan protested.

The man shrugged, acting impenitent. "That is none of _my_ concern."

Half an hour later of walking, Ryan felt like hitting the man in the back of the head. Baha al Din said quite simply. "Let us rest, the horse should not be overworked."

Ryan could not help but burst out. "But I just suggested that!"

He feigned unawareness. "You said what? You said no such thing to _me_, boy!" Ryan was disappointed they had already delivered all the packages. Packages that were wrapped weapons. _Hazardous_ weapons. Woah, was he just suggesting something violent?

They sat at the fountain where the horse drank quite greedily and neighed in pleasure at the water's coolness. Ryan crossed his arms across his chest. "I can't believe you always feel the need to harass me."

"Stop mumbling to yourself, you delusional idiot." Baha al Din scooped some of the water into his hand and rubbed his face.

Suddenly, from the opposite of the fountain a voice cried out. A voice very familiar to Ryan, whom he had no heard of for so long...Had it been months? "Who's harassing you Ryan?! I'll _kill_ them… that's MY job, you boob!"

"Kaylyn?!" Ryan looked up to see his sister's familiar face, dirt smudged. Her clothes a bit threadbare, the jeans were frayed at the end. She was smiling. Makin there waving beside her.

* * *

I sat down at the fountain and looked up to the sky, its blue was smudged with the whites of the cloud, the sun was blinding. I sighed and mumbled. "Everything should be better now…"

Makin sat beside me as he looked up with me. "Shouldn't we be looking for your brother?"

As if in response to his question, I suddenly heard the snorting and neighing of a very happy horse as I heard it lap up the water. I heard the words of a boy, his voice grabbed at my heart as it skipped a beat. I gasped swaying in the direction of the voice.

"I can't believe you always feel the need to harass me…" He mumbled. _What?!_

The man, my brother's harasser…and stealer of my job replied, monotone. "Stop mumbling to yourself, you delusional ass." _Oh no, he DIDN'T!_

I stomped to the other side of the fountain and shouted, not even caring who or what I was going to be facing. "Who's harassing you Ryan?! I'll _kill_ them… that's MY job, you boob!"

I heard my brother cry to himself my name as though he couldn't believe I was there. _Believe it!_

I inwardly thanked myself for choosing to go to the fountain, to suddenly have an impulse for water. I looked at my brother and couldn't help but smile, laughing as I exclaimed. "You look horrible!"

The clothes he was wearing were different and more suited for the time period; his clothes looked so humble and shabby. I swear I was a coating of dust. My clothes were a mess. But his just looked weird on him, he looked so different!

"Me?" He was laughing too. "What about you?! You look like you haven't seen a bath since forever!" _It's good to see he hasn't changed._

I couldn't help but smile goofily at his offense. I ran towards him and gave him an unyielding hug, probably squeezing the breath out of him, but I didn't care. I felt one step closer to home. Here was my brother, in the flesh. I had missed him so much.

"I…I…kinda…need air!" He gasped.

"I don't _care_. Now be quiet, this is supposed to be dramatic."I hugged him tighter, smiling.

"I never r-realized… Being dramatic c-could be so…PAINFUL!" He swiftly wrenched from my vice like grip and backed away, cautious. "Stay away! I'm too young and handsome to die!"

"I can only agree with half of that statement, sorry!" I smiled as I stepped forward. _When will he ever learn?_

* * *

I'm happy to say that Ryan and the main character (Or should I say, Kaylyn?) are back together! YAY!

:sigh: Yeah, that's cool. There are Templars hiding in the sand! Be warned!

I thank you graciously for spending your precious time...Thank you!


	17. Drama Episode

I can imagine that the wait has been long but I apologize, I can only be amazed by your patience! So...Thank you! I was playing Okami, my friend had kindly lent it to me...apparently I got really addicted.

Anyway, hope this chapter is worth your time. Thank you again!

Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed is almost impossible for me to have/own...even in my dreams...

* * *

**Chapter 17**- _Drama Episode_

Ryan slammed the door behind him and breathed deeply as though recovering from a sprinting run. Faridah looked towards him curiously, the corners of her lips curling upward. "Rye-an, is there something troubling you?"

Ryan smiled. "Trouble? What gave you _that_ idea!" There was pounding on the door.

"RYAN! I KNOW you're in there! Open up!" Ryan pressed his weight into the door, not answering as Faridah's eyebrows shot upwards. "Rye-an…Who is…"

"Come ON, you pansy! I KNOW you can hear me!" The pounding on the door came continuously along with frustrated noises from the person outside.

"Open the door." Faridah said, tranquil.

Ryan flashed his eyes in panic. "B-but…"

"_Open_ _the door._" She repeated, her eyes narrowing on him.

He opened the door quite suddenly, knowing better than to argue; the girl tumbled in clumsily and landed on her face. "Gee…Thanks…_again_."

"And who might you be?" I looked to the middle aged woman in front of me, grey strands within her ebony hair signaled her old age yet her dark eyes were filled with youth. She seemed kind.

"Kaylyn, nice to meet you." She was practically one of the only people I introduced to formally since I got here. I was decisive of whether or not to hold out my hand for her to shake. I was pretty sure she wasn't familiar with that type of custom. So I settled for bowing instead.

She cocked her head to the side and tasted my unfamiliar name on her tongue. "Kae…lin." She smiled cordially. "So unique a name like that of your brother."

"Yes…but you kind of missss-…" I saw my brother give me a nervous look and shake his head as though to say _Don't correct her unless you want to die!_ "MISSED. Yeah, missed the fact that I totally…um…LOVE my name!" I gave her a thumbs up with what I hoped was a dazzling smile.

She laughed and looked towards my brother. "She is indeed your sister." _What's that supposed to mean?_

My brother spoke my thoughts aloud. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

She only shrugged at him and immediately turned her attention to me, I was flattered...yet stunned that she would be so…motherly to me, a stranger. _More motherly than my own mother in fact…_ "I have some spare clothes that you may borrow from when I was your age."

Apparently, this was her kind and sincere way of saying, "You're clothes are filthy!" I tried to push her off without offending her. "Thanks, but that's not ne-…"

"Of course it is necessary! I'll even prepare a bed for you, it will be no trouble." She tittered; slightly baffled I would refuse her hospitality. "I saved those clothes for spare cloth so that I may make new clothes from them, I can just adjust the measurements, no trouble at all."

And put into that kind of situation, what would _you_ have done? I couldn't just very well say, "But I would feel _awkward_! I don't even KNOW you!" That would be rude…and I didn't hate her.

I suppose it was to be the only solution to prevent my brother and I from separating cities apart again (though I felt kind of uncomfortable since I hadn't so much as done a _sleepover_ in my life because of my mother's constant restraints on our lives) so I guess it was inevitable that I eventually conceded to Faridah's fervor suggestions (demands).

You could say it was a different situation when I was sleeping over with Khairiya or Rashid…but they aren't…grownups, and I just feel uncomfortable grown people being considerate and caring to the young people instead of reprimanding ever other thing we do and expecting our mistakes.

It wasn't long until I found the bed, sharing the same room my brother slept in, on straw with a raggedy blanket on top (_No wonder it didn't take long for her to prepare my bed…)_ and attempted to sleep.

After losing count after 475,251,021 sheep, I fell asleep and dreamed of shearing the sheep and of wolves kidnapping the sheep. Outlandishly, there was a skinny boy in it too…Apparently; he had some sort of lying deficiency involving imaginary wolves…_What a loser…_

My mind began drifting off to la-la land while my body was obviously… motionless (with some sudden spasmodic and totally unexplainable movements happening here and there).

_**What's he doing **_**now**_**? **__I was sitting alone at the middle of the big depressing, outrageously yellow colored bus. That looked like a banana on wheels._

_I was glaring at my brother, the seat ahead of me, fiddling with his cell phone. I didn't see the reason for him to have it out; he didn't need to our parents for anything…And Ryan was definitely not the type of person to fiddle around with his cell phone for no reason._

_I leaned forward just as we hit a bump, hitting my head unimpressively. "Umph! What are you doing?"_

_He seemed in a deep sense of concentration (which is quite rare) as he took out a card from his pocket and stared at the phone number. "Prank calling." He replied simply as though he had said, "Yes, yes I am a __**boy**__. Why do you ask?" (It'd be best NOT to ask…)_

"_Who?" I sneaked a look over his shoulder at the card he was holding…it was for…_Starbucks_? I felt puzzled. "You want to buy…coffee?"_

_He laughed a bit, "Hahahaha…eh, no…and maybe yes- Oh wait, we're getting to the spot." He immediately put his attention straight to the window as the horrid yellow bus came to a not so smooth stop…In front of a _Starbucks_._

_He dialed the number on the card at lightning speed and listened as it rang while staring out the dirty window towards the _Starbucks_…look intently at the cashiers. We saw one of the employees pick the phone up._

"_Hello?" My brother spoke into the phone, slightly changing his voice at a baritone. "Um, yes, I would like to order a…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Frappuccino..." _

_I could hear the employee replying, uncertain. "Uh…Okay. Where would you like us to drop your drink off?" I smirked, finally realizing my brother's scheme._

"_Well…" He paused. "It's not far, really…Right outside-…" He tried not to how with laughter. "-…where a BIG, yellow bus is." We stared as we saw the man stiffen and turn slowly to find the bus. My brother and I gave him big goofy smiles and waved just as the light turned green and we were off._

_The man's gaping face was priceless._

"What ya doin'?" I looked up to see his overly smiling and cheerful face. The freak just _loved_ to get up early in the morning to the guy who called him an ass all the time…I still don't know what he sees in that guy…

"_Nothing_…Just trying to…Oh, you know…SLEEP!" I took the pillow, rolled over and smashed it onto my head to cloud out his voice. Just so you know…That trick never works.

He yanked off my pillow mercilessly. Oh, the fiend! "Hey!" I protested.

"Get out of bed! It's a beautiful day…"

"In the neighborhood." I sang out and laughed as my brother groaned. Grudgingly I got out of the bed and slipped on the clothes the lady, Faridah, left out for me. Where she put my original clothes…well, let's just hope she still has them or else her life will be shortened.

The attire was plain with a white bodice and grey sleeves, the rest of it was just…ugh, brown. It was kind of ugly looking. But I wasn't going to tell Faridah or complain, from Ryan's stories it seemed like she nearly killed him…But he could be exaggerating for all I know.

"Here." He tossed me an apple (my breakfast) which I miraculously caught before it hit me smack dab in the face. I took a vicious bite of it and said in mouthfuls. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Oh, not me…You mean, 'What am _I_ doing today?" He said as he brushed some imaginary specks from his sleeve.

"What?" Apple pieces flew everywhere. I quickly covered my mouth and glanced at my brother who had some small pieces stuck to him; he was rock solid as though contemplating what had just happened. I swallowed quickly. "Oops…Sorry."

"I should have known better than to tell you bad news when you are eating." He said as he wiped off the apple from his face as my face burned with embarrassment. "I mean, I suppose I'm lucky it wasn't something disgusting like…like…piccolo."

"Piccolo is an instrument." I corrected him, giving him a smirk.

"Yes, since _you _know what it is I guess it's a instrument of torture." He laughed as he took a cloth and wiped his face clean.

"Yeah…sure, let's go with that…" I finished my apple hungrily like a famished animal. He smiled in reply and we said not a word as he led me outside. "So why aren't you going to be with me?"

"Jealous, are we?" He looked confounded for but a moment, his eyebrows raised.

"_No…_I just don't like that guy is all." I grumbled like a little kid and crossed my arms across my chest. I would have stomped my feet and pouted but I guess it wouldn't have helped the situation at all. "He's a…a… meanie."

He gaped. "That's the best you can come up with? _Meanie_?"

"What? You _know_ I don't cuss!" I grumbled, peeved.

He raised his hands up to me as though to protect himself from my wrath. "Yeah, well, I'm sure he thinks you're a …meanie too….Especially after what you did to him…" He looked away and mumbled to himself. "Even after I continuously shouted for you to stop…"_Eventually resulting in me pushing you on the ground… _Is what I think he was going to also mention.

I had a sudden flashback of the smoldering and flailing old man falling into the fountain and sputtering water, then a sudden consciousness of my brother's shouting and a push from behind where my face flew into the earth. The old man said some words ,that I would rather not repeat, after managing to stumble out…Well, I can tell you it was enough cuss words to last me a lifetime, so I guess I'm set.

"Ryan, are you on your way to the old goat's workshop?" We turned our heads to find Makin's steady gaze back at us. I nearly flinched; we didn't even notice him standing there. "How long were you standing there…?"

He shrugged. "…not long." But then he smiled. "You truly did not notice my presence?" He seemed pleased.

My brother answered before I could. "No, Kaylyn just has a _really_ short attention span."

"HEY! I do no- …Oh hey, is that a butterfly? WEEEEE!" I ran in a random direction with my arms in the air, then ran around in circles a few times and then stopped right next to my brother. "Er, sorry about that…There was a butterfly and…you don't really see a lot of those around here…"

Ryan smiled and gave me a thumbs up sign while Makin was giving me an odd look, most likely wondering if I escaped from a loony bin. _I just love messing with people._

"We're just kidding with you, Makin!" I smiled gaily and patted him on the shoulder. I noticed he seemed surprised from my touch, probably unused to a female being so forward (and weird).

He chuckled nervously. "Y-yes, well, Rye-an shall we take our leave?" _I wonder why he's in such a hurry to leave…Heheheh._

"What?" My brother tried to play ignorance. "Oh yeah…Wait a second…." He cleared his throat noticeably and took a deep breath. "Oh dear sister! I shall miss you…-er, dearly!"

I took on the same dramatic tone. "Oh yes, I do believe this leaving shall injure me most heavily, beloved brother! Ugh!" I acted as though I was hit in the heart and my hand gripped my chest.

"Fear not, for I shall not be gone long! ….Parting is such sweet… SORROOOW!" He turned abruptly and ran off towards the blacksmith workshop. Makin seemed stupefied for a second but immediately followed as I laughed after them.

Faridah popped out of nowhere, basket in hand smelling of bitter herbs. "Rye-an will only be gone until tonight, I hope you realize."

"Yeah... I just like messing with people." I smiled and gave her a thumbs up sign which she could only respond with a wry smile.

After helping Faridah around the house like the angel I was (you know I am) I was left with utter boredom and knew it wouldn't be very courteous of me to bother Faridah, especially since all she showed me since I arrived was kindness.

So, I decided looking for Khairiya.

It wasn't that hard, I went to her father's home. I could hear the hard hammering of metal and then the following hiss of the opposites meeting; hot and cold. I knocked on the door, feeling unsure abruptly as an irritated old woman answered the door.

"I thought I told you-…Oh, who are you, girl?" The old woman's dark brown eyes matched those of Khairiya though her face was a mass of wrinkles. She was obviously her mother. " I'm…Khairiya's friend."

She paused uncertainly and slowly opened the door as it creaked in a frail and pathetic wail. "She is in the back room." As I walked in I noticed the floor was dirt and the house looked in disarray. It was a pathetic mess that made my sister's pig sty room look holy and gold worthy.

I walked to the back room and found Khairiya sitting there, a bundle of green vegetables in hand…Looking very despondent and her eyes, when I looked closer, were red as though she had been crying. This pitiful creature did not seem to be the Khairiya I knew, I began to wonder if I had the right room…

"Khairiya?" I strode slowly towards the desolate, hunched figure. The figure looked up from the sound of her name being used. She saw me and she attempted to smile. "My friend…Forgive me… I…I…was…" She couldn't urge herself to finish her own sentence.

I took a stool and sat next to her. I grasped her wrinkled soft hands and rubbed them comfortingly. "What happened?"

My spur-of-the-moment question ticked off the tears and she began sobbing with absolutely no control (I felt pretty horrible). She set down the tear drenched (and now, very wilted looking) vegetables and tried to speak through her sniveling sobs. "R-rashid…H-he…Father…Angered…"

I was finding it difficult to comprehend what she was trying to tell me…and I don't think my low IQ had anything to do with it.

_Guess it's time to play 20 questions…_ "So…Rashid is angry at your father?"

She shook her head no as I took a hankercheif, which Faridah had given to me before I left, and handed it to her. "Um…Wait! Your father's mad at Rashid right?"

This time she nodded (_Ding, ding, ding! YEAH! I got it RIGHT!_) as she gratefully took the handkerchief and wiped her puffy red eyes. "But why?"

She glanced at me for a moment and tried to answer without busting out the waterfalls. "I...My…f-fault, I ran away…blame…Rashid…" This time it was easier to understand.

"So, your dad's basically putting the blame on Rashid for your choice to run away?" She nodded fretfully as she sniffed. I patted her on the back. "Don't worry; I'm sure it's not that bad…Is it?"

She took a deep breath and looked at me seriously. "Truly, I do not know…Father…he…he loses his temper so easily and…Oh, I just hope this does not mean Rashid and I can no longer see each other…"

"Wait, wait a second here, where _is_ Rashid?" The guy should be here comforting her…not _me._

Her voice cracked with emotion. "I…I _do not know_!" She began bawling again, her tears rolling down her cinnamon colored skin, her eyes became reddened as though irritated.

_How can she not know?_ This was odd…_Where is Rashid? He loves Khairiya…right?_

"Now, look what you have _done_!" Khairiya's mother barged in and started to usher me out of the room without delay from reaction of seeing her daughter in tears. "You're causing my daughter much distress, perhaps it's time you leave."

"W-wait…Can't I just…" I stuttered as she roughly pushed me out the door, poor Khairiya not even noticing (or maybe not even caring) that her mom was acting bodyguard. "Good day." She says briskly as the door slams in my face in my mid protest.

I stared at the door as though not believing what just happened. Then, I reacted in the most mature way possible.

"LET ME _IN_! Don't MAKE me try to break in!...I'll get a stolen hammer….or a chair!" I pounded on the door as fanatically as one would for the buttons for a video game (Die, alien scum, die!). "Don't make me break this perfectly good door!"

The mother opened the door in a heartbeat, looking very flustered and angry like a drenched cat. "Are you _mad_?"

Without thinking, I answered. "Yes…Yes I am." I added my response with an all too satisfied smile.

She looked very annoyed, as though she was going to slam the door…with my face in the doorway, but I tried to get information before she could do so. "Wait! I want to know, why is Rashid not here?"

The readable emotions on her face do not change as she gruffly answers. "Heh, that boy. It is all well that he _isn't_ here. For the past day we would be plagued by his presence nonstop …" She spits on the dirt in front of my feet and mutters quietly, "Good riddance to him."

I was almost shocked at the act, but she barely gave me a chance to respond anymore when she slammed the door with a thud and I recoiled with a thought. _Where is he now?_

When your friends are in a romantically and soap drama like situation there is only one thing to do: Complain to your closest kin who would probably not even care about the situation. In this case, my brother. _Isn't he lucky?_

Like a robot registering the task it was given, I made like a terminator and swiftly scanned the area for possible weak spots around the home. And then I realized that the way to get there wasn't only through the house. And that I could very well just go around the buildings.

But like I said, I was in a terminator-like mood and just didn't _feel_ like going around buildings. Oh no. Those buildings were in my way. Why was that _my_ fault? Nope, I was just going to have to do this in a more complicated and unnecessary way. _If only I had laser vision…that door would be dust. _

Looking at the home next door, I realized it was wide open. And peering in…I saw that there was a small way that made into the back towards the place I wanted to go. My destination was within reach.

_Oh yeah._

_W-wait. What are you doing?_

_You're my mind. Figure it out._

I walked steadfast. I was on a mission. Nothing could stop me now. Not Jesus. Not God. Not even my own freaking _mother._

_WAIT A SECOND HERE. You're going to just saunter into someone's house and-_

_Yup._

_But...Can't you just really think about this? There's a simpler way of doing this, you know!_

_Too late. Already doing it._

And so I was. I had already walked through the door and felt the burst of energy. And for some reason, I think…adrenaline? Maybe it was because I was doing something that was so outrageously nonsensical (even for me). Before I knew it, I sprinted into a run towards the door.

I thought I hear someone shout at me with confusion and I briefly looked to the side and saw a confused and shocked old woman. "How'sitgoing?Thanksforkeepingthedoorsopen!Gottagooooo!"

Of course, she was shouting after me with a sort of scandalized tone. I couldn't help but look back briefly for a moment and watch as she eventually relented, and shook her head as she shouted to the heavens. "Allah, must you continue to constantly test my patience with these uncouth children?" Poor women apparently didn't like children.

I would have felt bad if I were actually given the time to care, but by then I had seen the blacksmith place. I heard the familiar clank of metal and felt even more excited than before.

"…And then that bad tempered woman (No offense, Baha al Din) slammed the door in my face…AGAIN and left me to stare at the door…AGAIN." I let out a groan and sat down on a conveniently place stool. "Which brings me to when I ran here, barged into the door-..."

"Rudely." Added Baha al Din as he took the glowing metal and placed it into the water but I continued as thouigh he hadn't said anything.

"...and came to you guys in a frantic mess, ranting about how the lady was SO RUDE and poor Khairiya in such a crying mess, practically steps from becoming EMO-…"

"Fascinating." My brother interrupted, obviously not in the mood to hear more. "Well, I've heard enough," He turned to Makin who was unusually quiet through my rambling, "How about you, Makin?"

The young man, however, seemed worried. "From what I heard, I feel most troubled for Khairiya, for I have known her since I was a young child. Never have I _imagined_ her to be in such a depressed state."

I nodded. "Then it's decided."

"What?" My brother looked at me, incredulous.

I took in a deep breath. "Late at night, we shall sneak into the house in the most complicated and mission impossible style, kidnap Khairiya then sneak away in a highly complex and exceedingly unnecessary pathway and reunite Rashid and her in a secret hideaway in the currently remote land of the North America."

My brother stared at me for a few moments like I was an idiot. "Okay, I heard _a lot _of flaws in that plan. First, it's too complicated, it sounds like it'll take too much unnecessary time. Second, how the heck is the hideaway supposed to _secret_ when you just blurted out where it _is_? Oh, and thirdly, you just revealed your entire plan in front of the man who is the girl-who-you're-gonna-kidnap's father!"

"Oh." I turned my head to Khairiya's father and we stared at each other, his face emotionless. "Could you just pretend you didn't hear all of that?" I could hear my brother's exasperating sigh in the background.

Makin suddenly walked close to me, his face came close to my face; I was caught off guard and blushed. But before I could stammer a word he whispered in my ear. "Instead, let us look for Rashid to solve this." He pulled his head back a bit and looked me in the eyes. "This is his problem as well, and I am worried as to why he has not yet intervened."

I silently agreed as I swiftly kidnapped my brother and we took off before Baha al Din could question our motives. We were headed to the Assassin's Bureau, only I didn't speak that aloud. It would be dangerous for both my brother and I to know and Makin, a follower of the assassin trade, would be forced to kill us to protect to his brothers…

After many complicated twists and turns, we arrived and I said right on queue. "Where are we? I don't recognize this place."

It was all part of a script; my brother exclaimed with forced exclaim. "Hey! Isn't this where I made a delivery often? It was for a guy named-…oh…What was his name?"

Makin answered automatically. "Al Mualim."

"Yeah, that's it…What are we doing here?" My brother etched the features of confusion on his face well.

I added on. "Does…Rashid work here or something?"

Makin smiled. "One would say that." He walked forward and gestured us to follow. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

Just when we were going to take our first thrilling (and hopefully not obvious) steps into the infamous Assassin's Bureau, a voice loud and clear stopped us. I heard my brother grumble softly. "Oh no, it's Abbas."

For a brief moment I was almost going to ask him who that was but then remembered the cut scene when the not so fabulous man was first introduced to the gamers. _I believe it involved Altair threatening to cut the guy's throat…_

"I thought I had told you, fledging, it is unwise to allow such strangers within our home." He spoke as though my brother and I weren't there. "Do you think they will keep their tongues from wagging of the location?" _What an __**idiot**__, he just revealed that this place is secret and dangerous to make known…_

My brother and I exchanged embarrassed looks, obviously thinking the same thing as Makin stepped forward, and I could tell this was going to be a horrific cat fight (_Hmm, I should have brought some popcorn…)_. "Perhaps if you put more trust in our home not just merely being this secluded building, there would be no trouble!"

Abbas seemed infuriated by this suggested as his face was turning red, but Makin (foolish or prideful, I do not know) continued. "You have too much pride, my elder, perhaps you should look over your own faults instead of others."

_Pop! Goes the balloon!_ Abbas looked as though he was going to beat the living daylights out of Makin. _Makin needs to learn when to shut up._

Abbas arm rose up high and threw down to meet with Makin's unfortunate face but never got there as another arm stopped the movement short. "That is enough, Abbas."

Our eyes traveled to the all too familiar voice; garbed in black robes and with his other arm sleeve pinned to his shoulder no longer in use since the mishap when his brother was killed (or murdered, as he likes to put it, I guess…).

_I'm SO tempted to jump up and down like a fangirl._ I was ecstatic. It was Malik.

* * *

That is such a relief to finally write! Thank you once again, you have (amazingly) reached the finishing point. Hopefully my next update will be much quicker!


	18. Where's the Happy Ending?

**Disclaimer: I does not own Assassin's Creed and their characters...In fact, I don't really own anything related.

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**- _Where's the Happy Ending?_

It seems that Malik is actually not that bad of a guy as long as Altair is nowhere in sight. I always thought Abbas and Malik should seriously start a club; they have one thing in common: They hate Altair.

But it seems that's when the similarities end, Abbas and Malik have almost nothing in common, they seem quite indifferent to each other.

"Certainly." Malik had nodded in response to Makin, who seemed delighted like a child receiving a new toy.

"Absolutely NOT." Abbas protested which wiped the grins off our faces like an exasperating windshield wiper. "This is ridiculous; one cannot simply allow-…"

"That is true, but they shall be under _my_ responsibility. No blame shall go to you, Abbas." Malik replied smoothly. Abbas blushed with agitation. "Malik, you fail to understand the dangers of allowing strangers within-…"

_Blah, blah, blah…We've been going at this for a while now…By now, Rashid could be gone. And then we're going to have to look for him again and-…Oh, what the heck. WHO AM I KIDDING?! _My brother noticed my tense and furious expression creased into face and placed his hand on my shoulder to restrain me. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I muttered as I brushed off his hand and walked towards the arguing group of babbling chickens (Yes, I do mean the three assassins).But just as I reached them I stopped short. _What the heck am I doing?! I'm going to jeopardize our chance of getting inside. _So I found myself standing there and glaring at them.

As time passed, the threesome seemed to notice my apparently noticeable glaring at them and glanced at me. And most importantly, however, they stopped their seemingly incessant quarrelling. _Hmm, this is interesting. I should take advantage of this situation…_

"Have you nothing better to do?" Abbas commented rather rudely. _Hmm, yes, I do. But I can't cause' you won't let us IN! _I thought about answering him rudely in return but thought better of it. In the end, I just stared at him.

The three of them seemed to be uncomfortable under my scrutinized glare (which was my intention). Makin fidgeted where he was standing while averting his eyes, Abbas thought he could throw me off by glaring at me in return (only to find out minutes later, it was all in vain) and Malik couldn't look me straight in the eye, constantly coughing nervously.

My brother thought it would be appropriate to save them, the good natured pansy hero as always. "Kaylyn…I think you're scaring them." He patted me on the head. I blinked and sighed as I spoke to the three. "Well, at least it got you guys to stop arguing. I swear, even my brother and I don't get in arguments that long."

I continued without allowing them a chance to speak. "See, I'll even show you." I turned to my brother in mock anger. "I…hate…broccoli. What ya gonna do about it?!"

Ryan caught on fast as he tried "getting angry" at me in return. "Oh yeah?! Well, you're going to have to EAT it anyway!"

"NOOOO! It's not FAIR!" I bellowed to the world in agony, dropping to my knees in despair.

"The whole world isn't fair, get used to it, you buffoon!" I could see he was struggling hard not to laugh.

"Ryan, I am _insulted_!" I said in mock disgust as I quickly stood up and looked him in the face. "Everyone _knows_ I'm a girl…I look nothing like a balloon." I gasped spontaneously. "Are you implying that I'm FAT?!" My brother gave me a blank look for but a moment and recovered lamely. "Well, if you just ate your broccoli, you wouldn't make the assumption that I was calling you fat!"

"Aha! Then that makes my objective clear, the broccoli must DIE!" I laughed maliciously like a mad scientist. _Someone should have cued the spur-of-the-moment lightning and organ music._

"If we're at a truce now," My brother quirked an eyebrow at my response. "Then does this mean that we're not arguing anymore?"

"Arguing?" I looked confused and innocent as I recovered (with astounding rapidity) from my wicked poise. "When?" My brother and I stared at each other, blank eyed.

Makin was the first to speak from his stunned expression. "Did you two strike your heads upon arrival?"

My brother and I exchanged looks before answering in sync. "No."

Malik seemed to be pondering about our behavior as he looked over us. He shook his head and sighed. "Forgive me, Makin, but you should not have brought them here." _What?! _Malik didn't want us to be there. I knew I shouldn't have been taking it personally, but- GOD! My favorite character was rejecting me! We were aparently too _dangerous_ to be in the bureau! Oh, the irony!

Makin looked wounded for a second. "But why?" He turned towards Malik. "They mean no harm! I swear it." He seemed distressed (not very assassin-like), but it was distress I appreciated. It meant he cared! _Oh, how I melt!... GAH, not AGAIN!_ Malik glanced at us again and then spoke softly as though in regret. "I am sorry, but I must say no." _GAH! That hurt!…Oh the shame…Darn, I guess this is my fault._

"Malik, please," The response seemed to hurt Makin too. I don't know whether it's from his high opinion for Malik or how he failed to get my brother and I inside. "They may be a little odd," _Ouch._ "But they have good hearts, they mean no harm." _YAY! _It was a plausible defense towards us, I mean, my brother and I weren't capable of killing people...But maybe that wasn't what they were worried about. Dang, must be because we showed off our mouth muscles.

"No." Malik said sternly, once more. I felt as though I fell from a ladder and rammed into the ground. Hard. Yup, they were not impressed by our mouth muscles...(or maybe too impressed...)

I felt depressed and didn't even bother hiding it from my face as I glanced at my brother. He seemed disappointed too. I guess he wanted to go inside the Bureau as much as I did. Going inside just HAD to be a different experience in person than in the game. I wanted to see the architecture and everything. Maybe take a few sketches if they ever allowed me and didn't think I was a spy. But now, it just wasn't possible. I would _never_ get the opprotunity of getting suspected as a spy _now_. _Sad day._

"Forgive me," Makin finally turned to us, frustration lining the features of his face. He was still very handsome, though. "I suppose there is no way for you two to come inside." I forced myself to swallow my pride and barf out the words. "I-it's okay…Really!" I forced out a smile. "You just go in there and find him okay!? Tell him it's a code red situation."

He looked at me, confused, from my last sentence (Still good looking, nonethless). I sighed deeply and patiently said, "Tell him it's an _emergency_." He registered that quickly and turned to leave. I swear, he was going in slow motion. _Ugh, this infatuation better go away soon... _I couldn't really deny it anymore and was at the point where I hoped no one noticed.

My brother turned to me. "Good job." He grinned as though pleased for me like a teacher would be for a student. "You seem to be more patient now; I didn't sense any sarcasm at all!"

I folded my arms across my chest and grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Hey, come on! I'm disappointed too, ya know!" He patted me on the shoulder. "Besides, it's not like we can't count on Makin, right?"

"Or can we?" I said mysteriously.

"Can we?"

"…I don't _know_. You know him better that I do, remember?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh…yeah….right." The conversation kind of died out after that...

Oh, and by the way, Abbas was still there. With us. Staring. Patronizing. Probably thinking we were spies and whatnot, you know…Abbas type stuff. This seemed to irk my pansy of a brother as he shifted around uncomfortably. "I think it'd be best if I were to go back."

"_What?_" I glared at him but he continued on with his ramblings and excuses quite pathetically.

"I can't just…you know, leave Baha al Din. Besides, you have Makin. He'll be back…" He glanced at Abbas and lowered his voice and leaned towards me. "And you have Abbas over there too, so you'll be fine." Haha, Abbas and me...Fine. Yeah, _that's_ gonna happen.

"Who the heck am I supposed to _talk_ to?! I'll be bored to _death_!" I shouted dramatically.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid...You can talk to Abbas."

I glanced at him. That was not the face of a conversation starter. And definatley NOT friendly material. "B-but…" I tried to protest but he would have none of it.

"See ya!" He gave me a hug then took off like a frickin' airplane (Puns in fits of anger happen) and ditched me. _Pft, fine, whatever. I DON'T NEED YOU!_

I peeked and Abbas and scooted towards him. "Hi." He didn't answer.

"How's it going?" I persisted. When he didn't answer I continued. "Lovely weather we're having." _This is going nowhere, isn't it?_

I leaned my body against the wall. "So…" I waited for him to say something but was answered only with his death like silence. _Oh crud, he isn't dead is he?!_

I stared at him intently and leaned close to him. "_SAY SOMETHING._"

He finally turned towards me. "You are quite bothersome for a child." _Guy in white said WHAT?!_ "Did your mother not teach you the proper manners fit for a lady?"

"Oh, she tried. She tried _so_ hard. And in the end…" I shook my head as though remembering a distant memory. Then I abruptly changed my tone. "She…DIED!"

He looked at me taken aback, but then I realized my mistake.

"Er, oops. What I meant to say was that she 'failed'. Yes, she tried so hard yet she failed." I said trying not to laugh as I tried not to look at him directly, embarrassed.  
"Yeah, that's what I meant to say…" _Or was it_? At least, I got his attention, he looked like he was a little more attentive than before. And a little more in the direction of his likelihood of not killing me. I liked that direction a lot.

Moments later, I believe I heard him chuckling to himself. I sneaked a glance at him again and saw him smile for the first time, it bewildered me. I mean, smiling and Abbas never seemed to go together in my head, it's like ketchup and milk. It just _doesn't_ happen. BUT, it was nice. If he smiled wholeheartedly more often, more people wouldn't be so convinced he was a jerk.

"Oh my _god_, you have the ability to laugh!" I blurted as I laughed into the sky.

And believe me or not, but I think I had a laughing moment with _Abbas_. Not Barney, not Dora the Explorer or even the fricken' Teletubies. Abbas. _Crazy, isn't it?_

"What is your name, child?" I nearly flinched at him calling me a child but answered him. "Kaylyn."

"Kailin?" He tried pronouncing my foreign name.

"No," I corrected him gently. "_KAY_-lyn."

He tried again. "Kayleen."

I sighed, exasperated. "No. It's Kaylyn."

"Kelin?" _Now, how the heck did he get __**that**__ from my name?!_

I sighed deeply and decided to give up trying to correct him. "Yes…that's right, my name is _Kaylyn_." It didn't matter if he got it wrong, I suppose, as long I understood he was addressing me, it'd be fine. I noticed Ryan was converted to "Rye-an" from his stay here and _he _didn't mind. Oh well, it was interesting, I suppose.

"So, I heard your name is Abbas." I tried to think of something to talk about. "I suppose you haven't heard of the band called _Abba_?" _Of course, he hasn't, you idiot! They won't exist until at least a millions of years from now._

My mouth couldn't stop producing words. "Yeah, they have some classic songs…Wanna sing with me?!" _Woah, wait! He doesn't know the songs! What am I thinking?!...Huh…Must be really hyper…_

As expected, he shook his head. "I am afraid I will know none of the songs you may speak of." He smiled again, I suppose, at my child like behavior.

"Of course you don't." I smiled at his expression, giddy on…well, what _was_ I hyper on? _Must have been the stupid apple…and they said it'd be good for me…LIES!_ "I'd be surprised if you did, believe me."

Seconds passed and I realized that I was hesitating. _I think I just realized how unbelievably awkward this is…_

I stood up and played over the song in my head, deciding that it didn't matter if it looked like I lost my sanity (cause' it was going to happen sooner or later…). "I've been cheated by you since I don't know when!" _Oh god, why am I choosing __**this**__ particular song….Oh well, started it…Might as well finish it… "_SO I've made up my mind, it must come to an end."

I vaguely felt my feet moving to my mental beat (Oh wow that makes it sound like I have mental problems…). "Look at me now, will I ever learn?!"

"NO." My brother appeared at the _perfect_ time. _Crud, where did he come from?!_

"I don't know how but suddenly I lose control…" I continued singing while sending an annoyed look towards my brother. _Oh yeah, so NOW you come back. _"There's a fire within my soul."

"Really now?" My brother smirked.

I stomped over towards him, the "fire" now apparently in my eyes. "Just one look and I hear a bell ring." I acted as though I was blinded by him and recoiled in disgust. "One more look and I forget everything! O-o-o Oh!"

I heard Abbas chuckle and I smiled. "Mama mia, here I go again!" I pantomimed as though I was going to run. "My, my, how can I resist you?!" I pointed to Ryan with a sarcastic look.

That sure shut him up, but he was laughing too. But not in a taunting way.

"Mama mia, does it show again?" I spun about and danced around, I'm sure people may have thought something was wrong with me if they saw. "My, my, just how much I missed you." I gestured dramatically towards Ryan again.

This time, he burst out laughing like a kid hyped up on too much sugar in a circus (Oh, I've seen it, I'd know).

"Yes, I've been brokenhearted!" I pantomimed an overly exaggerated gloomy look. "Blue since the day we've parted!" Eh, insert more drama here.

"Why, why, did I ever let you go?!" I shook my head in mock shame. "Mama mia, now I really know! My, my, I could never let you go!"

By then, I was practically at an "Ah, what the heck" moment and started dancing to really random dances, including the Macarena and the Electric Slide, to the beat of the song.

"I've been angry and sad about the things you do." I noticed my brother started joining in to the silliness/craziness. "I can't count all the times that I told you we're through!"

"And when you go," I sang happily.

"When you slam the door!" He added. "I think you know that you won't be away too long!"

"You know that I'm not that strong…" I saw my brother ready to say some sarcastic comment. "DON'T say ANYTHING!" He did so.

From my outburst I looked around and saw more than just Abbas was watching. _Oh crud..._ We had an audience. Makin and Rashid were there watching us with amused smiles.

What to do in this kind of situation? "Uh…Hi guys." I waved half heartedly. I felt beyond mortified; I could sense a humid blush tinge my cheeks. _…Darn it, I forgot that Makin was supposed to come back._

Rashid broke the silence. "Why am I not amazed that you would be doing this?" Eh, more or less. He was dressed in normal garb and not the regular uniform of the assassins. I suppose it was for precautions…for fanatical people…

"What?" I feigned innocence as I managed to break out of my nervous stage. "Singing?...Didn't think I was _that_ bad this time…" Rashid had to get used to me breaking out into song one day, he had to deal with it for an entire trip so I just didn't see what the problem was. It was supposed to be normal to him…Kind of.

That got him laughing but he quickly stopped and became stoic, the transition was sobering to watch, it was like he didn't even laugh in the first place. _Scary_. Mood swing much? "What reason could you have for coming here? Surely not to bother me…I hope." He got all serious because he thought I came here to prank him?! How low did he think I was? Gah, I feel so misunderstood!

"If only you were that lucky! No. It is relating to Khairiya." I tried to make it as subtle as possible. He frowned and walked towards me, a troubled expression clouding his face. "Is she hurt? What has come about?"

I was pleased that he was worried. I knew he loved her for sure now and was relieved for Khairiya. "Hurt? Eh, only her feelings. I think she's suffering from Rashid withdrawal."

I was met with a blank stare from him. _Ugh, he obviously didn't get the joke…_

"What she meant was that she misses you so much, she's in grief." My brother helpfully explained. He was like my translator. Every time I tried cracking a joke people didn't get it and it left him to translate. It was like people here didn't have a sense of humor. And that just makes me sad.

The realization hit him like a thunderbolt in the middle of nowhere. "What?!" He was apparently shocked. "We must go to her. I shouldn't have left…" He started going towards her home...Leaving us behind. But I wasn't feeling offended, I was thinking more in my happy dreamy thoughts about how sweet it was for him to care so much. Made me feel fluffy as cotton candy.

I looked at Makin and Ryan. "Looks like he's off. Let's follow!" I grinned. I quickly turned to Abbas. "I'll be seeing you, Abbas! BYEEE!" _Hope I made a good impression; don't want to make an enemy out of the assassins. _Fortunately, I didn't feel like I needed to worry about making Abbas into an enemy.

_

* * *

_

SO, during the time of when we were running towards Khairiya's home it eventually lead to my brother and I were have the most…"interesting" conversation.

My brother shuffled next to me and grabbed my hand. "Uh…sorry for abandoning you for a moment there." He whispered.

I was relieved for the distraction, shaking his hand off. "SURE you are!…_jerk_."

"Aww, come one, you can't treat me like that! I even came back!" He put his hands on his hips in annoyance as we slowed to a stop. "Yeah…Before you ditched me." I said sardonically.

He flinched from the guilt. "Okay, now that just hurt."

I slowly turned my head towards him in a creepy manner, my voice undertone. "_Did it_?"

He looked terrified, his eyes the size of dinner plates. "Sister…Why are you looking at me with that homicidal glare?"

I growled threateningly (or at least, attempted to). "_What? Are you scared…Ryan?"_ He gulped and chuckled nervously.

"…And why are you talking in a demonic voice?" I swear, his voice cracked.

Theatrically, I pointed a finger at him and flipped back my hair. "You must atone! If not, the demon inside of me shall never be content!"

"…You have a demon inside of you?" He was dubious as he scratched his head. "You shouldn't be saying stuff like that, Kaylyn, what if I priest hears you and kidnaps you to be exorcized?"

I groaned as I got back to my normal voice. "You're making this very difficult, you know."

"Oh!" He finally realized what I wanted. "Fine, I pledge to atone for the sin I have done towards you, O merciful one." He attempted at sounding humble as he bowed.

"Whoever said I was merciful?!" I smirked. "I didn't even tell you the favor you were supposed to do for me."

"Ahem." Both our heads turned to see a very impatient Makin. "Rashid is already at the house, why do you two stand here?" I smiled sweetly looking towards my brother, "Ryan and I were just talking about how he'll be my slave donkey for the rest of the day!"

Ryan's eyes widened in horror. "I said WHAT?!"

I caught Makin giving my brother a sympathetic look. "Well, there is nothing I can do to help! Let's go." Okay, maybe _not_ so sympathetic.

"Hold a second!" My brother became a defender for his "pride". "Can't we talk about thi-!" I grabbed him and started running again with Makin. "Not now, let's go!"

I had to deal with his complaints all the way there.

Rashid was standing outside the door by the time we got there. He looked like an abandoned puppy as he stared at the door, waiting for it to open. _Wait, why the heck is he WAITING?! He's a full-fledged assassin, that door should be mincemeat!_

I walked towards him and stared at the door with him for a few moments. "You know, you could just _break_ down the door. It's just wood."

I watched him smile. "But that would be rude." He chuckled to himself when he seemed to realize how ridiculous it sounded. I suppose, the more I thought on it, it wouldn't have been in his best interest to break the door down and kidnap Khairiya. The father already hated him (for reasons I did not really know all too well) so to get mom to hate him too wasn't the best idea. How much did it cost to replace a door nowadays?

Loudly, I sighed at his dejected expression with an annoyed look. "Well, waiting here still isn't the best idea…" From what I remembered, the mother was exasperated of Rashid already because of his constant vigil. So she definitely wasn't going to let him in if she didn't let him in the beginning hours sooner…in the morning…for days….

My head quickly turned to my brother as I pointed towards the door. "Slave donkey, go inside and get Khairiya."

"What?" His reply filled with a whine. "But why me?"

"Because…Khairiya's mom hates Rashid…and apparently me too." I crossed my arms in a solemn manner. "And…I think she likes you better than both of us."

He crossed his arms as though to challenge me. "And what if I say that isn't true?" I tolerantly and pleasantly gave him a virtuous smile. "Then I suppose my foot will be set to have an appointment to bringing pain to your butt cause' that would be a lie."

His whole body immediately slumped into a disconsolate state as he gloomily sauntered over to the entry and unenthusiastically knocked on the door.

We waited a few moments. No one answered the door.

"I believe you need to knock harder, Rye-an." Makin said in an apologetic voice as though regretting to cause the "poor creature" to work more than necessarily.

In his gloomy state he looked quite pathetic trying to "pound" the door. Still, no one came. _Why is he acting like this? Is it really that difficult to knock on the door?_

"Uhh…Rye-an, perhaps a little _harder_." Makin suggested gently.

Ryan groaned. "Fine, but I'm not going to like it." He started banging his head onto the freakin' door. _Ouch, he's going to lose some more brain cells that way._

Finally, the apparently deaf mother of Khairiya opened the door. You think she would have heard the guy the first two times before he started getting frustrated enough to use his _head_. Literally. It would have spared less pain for the door.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked the minute she recognized my brother. I could tell immediately, she liked him more than me, which should be in our favor.

His demeanor changed faster than I could see, from depressed to giddy. "Good afternoon, you look lovely today, Miss al Din." _Oh, good plan, butter her up first THEN make the attack, I get it._ "Oh, and how is your daughter today?" I didn't think it was that discreet, but I hoped for the best anyway. Hopefully she wasn't like her husband.

She sighed as though a heavy burden was laid on her. "In a tragic state, my poor gem. Oh, and to think there were so many times that she would be cheerful when others weren't." She shook her head, her eyes downcast, as she leaned her bodyweight against the doorway.

I heard Rashid sighed beside me as though in pain, guilt clearly lining his face. I looked towards him just as Khairiya's mother noticed we were here. "You!" He gasped angrily pointing a deathly finger at him. "And YOU!!" Then me. Why the heck did she sound more fuming mad from me being here? Was it something I did? _Somebody_ must have given her this god-awful impression of me.

Ryan had to restrain her from…attacking us, apparently. I personally don't know what possible damage she could have done to us. A fully trained, badass assassin and an insane teenager. Yes, we're _quite_ lethal…Well, Rashid, anyway.

"What are _they_ doing here?!" She was enraged as my brother tried to reason with her. "They just want to see Khairiya, _we_ need to see her!" He kept saying continuously. And here I thought Ryan was on good terms with Bad mouth's wife.

Makin, supposedly feeling he should be peacemaker, went up to her as well saying things like, "Please, don't be angry. It's not their fault!" or "Stop! This is only going to end very badly!" Did I mention he was so dreamy when he was playing peacemaker? Wait, that's a little off topic, sorry. Me and my infatuation…

Rashid and I just had this staring session going on again. He was dumbfounded and was unsure of what to do. Obviously not wanting to make the situation worse…Whereas I…Just found it amusing for two teenage boys to try to restrain a 40 year old woman. This was a little different from the regular drama shows.

"Wait a darned second! Why are you even angry at us?!" I seriously didn't understand something, 'cause all we were doing was trying to get the two together again. That wasn't illegal as far as I knew. We weren't even considering kidnapping this time! "Especially Rashid, he may be a fun killer-…" ("Hey!") "But he's a great guy and loves Khairiya more than you know!" I noticed Rashid's glare transform into a rare softness.

"Aww, Kaylyn, that's so sweet!" My brother was such a softie sometimes.

"Ryan! You're embarrassing me!" I blushed as I noticed Makin looking at me with a strange look. I quickly turned to the wife again who was now looking a bit more calmed down than before. That was promising. "Anyway, I don't know how I can get any clearer but Rashid and Khairiya complete each other okay!"

My brother tuned in. "You mean Khairiya is a fun maker and he's a fun killer?" Rashid looked like he was glaring again.

I rolled my eyes. _What an amateur_. "NO. _That_ would make them polar opposites, idiot."

"But isn't it technically the same thing, since two opposite combine to make one thing? Like ying and yang?"

"Are you trying to make this conversation philosophical, Ryan?"

"Uhh…" I cut him off. "Good, 'cause we've got bigger problems, thanks for being so considerate." He shut up. I continued. "Where was I? Oh right." I went back to Khairiya's mom only to realize I couldn't really say anything else. "Um, so, the moral of this story is…Khairiya and Rashid go together like strawberries and whipped cream. Sorry for my crappy analogy."

"Oooh! Strawberries and whipped cream sound good right now!" My brother exclaimed.

As random as that was… "I know, right?"

Out strawberries and cream conversation was interrupted, thankfully, before it got out of hand. "I don't know why, but I can see no reason why they shouldn't be together." We heard Khairiya's mom say to herself.

"If you don't see any reason, then why the resistance?" Makin beat me to the question before I could get to it. _We even __**think**_ _the same things! Oh, I could squeal! NO! WAIT! SHUT UP MIND! GAH!_ I was not going to survive if Makin ever found out. I hoped he didn't notice the pining expression I possessed every time I looked at him.

Back to Khairiya's momma. "Oh, I know they are perfect for each other. But what's the point to this love story if there were no struggle?" I couldn't believe my ears. Was this woman nuts?!

"HEY! O-M-G! Did I hear you correctly?! You said that the only reason you did this was to make this seem drama worthy?!" I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or to strangle the woman. She answered me way too seriously. "Indeed." I looked to my brother and he shrugged, embarrassed. Apparently, it was something that wasn't out of her range of self awareness.

Rashid looked like he didn't know what emotion to feel or express, but the default just translated into "WTF?". Makin looked like his eyebrows were ready to take off. And I, I was still sputtering after her response and not making out anything that would have been understandable.

The big surprise was when Khairiya strode out. Tearless. That was just the icing on top of this joke of a cake. Of course, I didn't feel like I wanted to strangle _her_, but I still felt like my tongue was babbling. It was like realizing I got caught on Candid Camera or something.

"I'm sorry everyone." She looked embarrassed beyond reason as she rubbed her hands on her now overheated face. "Mother said I had to, she always did love her romance stories." Rashid went over to her and was by her side in a split second. The tension was up and on. "Rashid, f-forgive me!" She sputtered before he cut her off as he pressed his lips to hers. My face heated up.

"OKAY! Let's go!" Quickly I pushed the two of them inside and pulled Khairiya's mom out, leaving Khairiya and Rashid to themselves as I slammed the door. I felt myself sigh in relief from the situation. My hands rushed to my face; they were still so warm…I quickly grabbed Makin and Ryan and ran as I hollered a goodbye to Khairiya's mom. "Er, it was nice meeting you!"

And so, the two of them were left together. Exactly _what_ they did…Well, that's none of your business.

We ran until came into the marketplace. That was when I burst out laughing, they laughs meeting with mine. My eyes meet Makin's, questioning after calming down. "So…What now?"

"We can only wait." He murmured as though speaking also to himself. I smirked in response. _This was going to be so BORING._

* * *

Boredom can be such a dangerous thing to deal with…So, you can imagine what might have happened in the next few hours. YES, H-O-U-R-S! HOURS!

"Why, oh, why in the name of Blues Clues am I going window shopping with you?! I swear, you will one day be the death of me." My brother muttered. I didn't see what was wrong with that. Death by me should have been flattering…Oh well.

I smiled my sweet, actually quite threatening, smile at him. "But Slave Donkey, you're not thinking of abandoning me _again_, are you?" I gave him a pout accompanied with puppy dog eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Makin smile at us as my brother openly showed me how much he scorned the idea of being called "Slave Donkey". "Will you STOP calling me that?!"

* * *

Finally! I was able to post this up. You guys have no idea how happy I am for that!

Well, again, as I always end, thank you so much for taking your precious time to read.


	19. When the Heat Finally Gets to You

**Chapter 19- **When_ the Heat Finally Gets to You_

"Ryan, do you have any money on you?"

"Does it _look_ like I have money on me?" He cast me a skeptical glance.

I paused. "Does that mean yes?" He groaned in annoyance.

The streets seemed to be buzzing with activity that day, not as crowded as some places, but a lot of people nonetheless. Dust from the ground was being kicked up everywhere from everyone's hurried walks. _Geez_, _what's the rush?! _I had many cases when I nearly ran into women and men carrying pots and baskets.

They all glared at me like it was _my_ fault that I was paying attention and didn't warn them to look straight ahead while they were conversing with their friends.

_Sheesh, people are SO RUDE!_

The songs of the shouting shopkeepers at their modest stalls filled the air as thickly as the heat. And let me tell you, it was steaming hot. I felt like I was being cooked alive. A scrumptious morsel for random dogs and vultures to pick at_ …Wouldn't __**that**__ be lovely? _My thoughts were becoming quite morbid as the heat continued.

And it felt like it had no intention in stopping. So you can imagine how unbelievably dark my mind was becoming…

"You wouldn't happen to be selling sunscreen would you?" I asked towards one of the shopkeepers quite pathetically. He answered with a confused stare. "I thought not." _I am going to get very sunburned…_

I groaned inwardly at the thought, already I could feel the heat intensifying, my revealing skin on my face and arms oh so vulnerable. "I'm being burned alive!" I screeched loud enough to draw odd stares towards us.

"You're not the only one." My brother grumbled as he impulsively rubbed his exposed skin; his short sleeved tunic not helping in the slightest. But then again, to wear long sleeves in this weather would have been murder…And very, very odd. Even _we_ weren't weird enough to do that.

_WHY IS IT SO __**HOT**__?!_ My brother and I, coming from a coldish climate, weren't used to this egg-frying-on-the-sidewalk type of weather. I utterly despised Makin at that moment for his lack of concern towards the heat; it had to be _at least_ 100 degrees.

His clothes were a casual brown, modest yet it complimented the form of his body. Not showing too much of his muscles and-…_What the hell am I thinking?!_ I shook my head in an attempt to discard my unnecessary thoughts and wrenched my eyes away from Makin…and his apparently muscled body…_ARGH! I did it __**again**__!_

I started fanning myself as we looked around, though I found it difficult to concentrate on what I was staring at when it felt like the sun was put over a super sized magnifying glass. Getting bigger, every second that passed.

The sweat was practically running down my face in buckets…It was revolting. "I need a bath after this…" I mumbled to no one in particular. I didn't even want to _think_ about how I smelled right now. But if I were to take a quick guesstimate, my fumes would probably make an ominous cloud around me. _Okay, I really hope it isn't that bad…_

But we just kept walking. It wasn't even for an honorable reason or because we were on and errand for someone, we just kept _walking_. In the damned heat! My usual giddy attitude seemed to have wilted from the sweltering heat. I was _not_ in a good mood at the moment.

"STOOOP! THIIEEEF!" My ears perked up at the strident noise, the unvarying and irritating racket of the shopkeeper. All I wanted was to go back inside and-… _What the heck?!_

I felt someone roughly push against me, causing me to plummet to the ground on my face, the dirt and dust did not taste very good. My head managed to look up and see the retreating back of my perpetrator. _My next victim._

It was then that my head finally ticked. I was no longer conscious of the people with and around me. Pure resentment filled my head and controlled my actions.

It was so hot. SO uncomfortably hot.

I heard someone talking to me as they helped me up to me feet. No, two voices. One sounded concerned…the other…angry...? I heard briefly as my feet moved in front of the other. "How dare he-!"

"Hey! You jerk!"

"Kay-lin, are you alright?"

"Hello, Sis?"

"Did he hurt you…"

I didn't care.

I took off after him. My eyes were glued to him, and only him even when people obscured my view, I managed to find him again. My feet chasing, my heart pumping, my head pounding from the heat…I was driven by fury.

_He pushed me. He's gonna pay. I'll show that no good jerk how to use those eyes of his…He'd better watch out...He's gonna pay…He's gonna pay…he…pushed…me…._

Finally, I was catching up to him, the adrenaline kicking in as I sprinted faster than I ever could have credited myself to do so. But it didn't matter. I felt a spark of satisfaction pass through me as I saw him glance behind and see me chasing. His face…fear flashed, then rage…determination.

He was going to try and lose me. "Oh no you don't."

But I pursued as I smirked. I wasn't going to let this jerk get away…_Too bad he caught me in a bad mood…I would have given up a long time ago…_

I pushed people out of the way as roughly as I could manage. All that mattered to me was getting to him. I heard the crashes of pots dropping, the baskets, and the people grumbling and shouting in protest at my rudeness.

I didn't _care_.

I heard someone call my name. "Kaylyn! Please, stop!" _I can't._ I wanted to say to them. But I didn't dare look back, as I would lose sight of him.

A group of children came in front of me, out of nowhere, oblivious to the situation, of my running towards them. A little boy and his friends crowding around him as he clutched a stitched up, battered ball in his hands like a treasure. His eyes at last noticed my movement and he screamed, pointing towards me.

"Don't just stand there, IDIOTS! _RUN_!" I screamed as I kept an eye on the guy, running ahead. I noticed him turn his head back again and smirk. He thought he was going to lose me for sure this time.

The kids darted out of my way just in time. One of the boy's friends was quick enough to pull the petrified boy out of my way as his ball dropped to the ground. A chill went through me in cold fear as I realized how close I had come to hurting them. But it faded.

I didn't care at all.

Swiftly picking up the threadbare ball, I continued running, hearing behind me the shouts and helpless cries of the young boy. _The ball is too light._ I thought, as I weighed it in my hands, still running. He turned into an alleyway.

Rocks scattered across the pathway, crushed and deformed. Without another thought, I picked up as many as I could carry and opened a little hole in the ball. Without looking, I put in as many rocks as I could into the little ball. I inelegantly dropped a few on the ground.

I could hear my own heavy breathing as we both ran through more and more alleyways, cool and shady. I was grateful for the cool air as I ran faster, a wind flowing past my face in a gentle bliss.

I could tell he was slowing down by now, he was getting tired. We came to the main street and he paused for a moment and darted his head around, looking for a place to hide, to run to. With a yell I threw back my arm and launched the ball right at his head.

It was like dodge ball. Except I felt like _killing_ my target.

Being only a few feet away now, it wasn't too hard to hit him. The fact that he was motionless at the moment helped too. "HA!" I exclaimed in a roar of triumph as I watched (as though in slow motion) the ball collide with the back of his head. And the grunt of pain that came afterwards caused my body to lunge at him like an animal.

Yes, I tackled him. For all you very dull readers who happen to be out there. I also kicked him for good measure. I thought it was a good present for being a jerk lord.

Being the chubby and apparently heavy girl I was, I managed the pin the guy down. No matter how much he struggled and complained and whined, he could not budge me. This time _his_ face was in the ground.

"How do you like me now? HUH?!" I started to bang his body into the dirt as I heard him grunt in objection and most likely pain. "The street not _big_ enough for you?! Why'd you PUSH ME?!" Grabbing the ball again I tried to hit him with it again, but my hand was stopped.

I looked in the direction of the person who dared to stop me, my eyes flaming with a ruthlessness I had not known I had possessed. I was ready to attack again. "What do you _want_?!" I growled, the heat pounding into my head like a sledge hammer.

"Woah…Sis, what's wrong with you? You look…frightening…" I couldn't see his face. The sun…it was in my eyes. The heat…I hated it. I wanted it to go away. _AWAY._

Another guy came along beside the other one, breathing heavily. "Is she alright?" He asked. I was so warm…My sweat dripped from my forehead to my chin. The heat…the sun…that was all I could think about. Fire…It was like fire.

I felt the ball being pried from my hands gently and cautiously as though being careful to not irk me. I heard the guy beneath me whimper in trepidation at my growl. "P-please, forgive me…" He begged to the ground wretchedly, I imagined tears now stained his face. "I'll never do it again…I promise…" I heard a cry tear into his throat, making him even more pathetic.

I felt my body impulsively push him down again. "Shut up." My mouth said. There was movement behind me, one of the men pulled me off the pitiable man and I felt heavy. I didn't want to move.

I was breathing heavily. I didn't realize how tired I was, the exhaustion feeding on my limbs and body. Gentle hands embraced me. "Kay-lin, it is fine." His voice was soothing like a lullaby, cooling my fiery irritation; I recognized it from the back of my brain. No longer did I think of the heat and my anger which had sprouted from nowhere.

"Makin." It wasn't a question but he answered. "Yes." And I felt his head nod. I felt in a daze as I realized my surroundings and the people around us. Staring and gaping, it made me aware and I felt the heat creep up my neck. But it wasn't from the sun.

My brother kneeled beside us, I could glimpse at his face, smiling. The man whimpered again, like a beaten dog…but as I looked closer. I noticed he wasn't a man at all; he was only a young boy. 11 years at least. _A young boy._

Realization hit me in the face like a freezing and cruel snowball. Before I could speak, the poor and unfortunate boy of my own blinded fury threw the object he was clutching to and ran off. Crying.

My brother moved and picked it up, examining it within his hands. My eyes did not even glance at it, staring into nothing. _A young boy…_

"What did I do?" I whispered to myself. I felt Makin's arms grip around me tighter, as though to protect me. But he couldn't. He couldn't shield me from this. I felt my cheek heat up…but it wasn't from the sun. Shame. It was shame that filled me.

"Let's go back to the house." My brother's solemn voice felt unknown to me. He was never serious…not to _me_, anyways. _I did something wrong. Horribly wrong._

I stood up on my own. We didn't talk the rest of the way. The sun was setting, the heat was gone, as was the rage…but in its place was guilt…and shame.

* * *

"Why?"

"Hush, Faridah." Her husband's face did not contain the gay and friendly smile as it should have. Instead, his mouth was set into a thin forbidding line.

But Faridah was persistent, her worry easily creasing her features and the youth escaping from her eyes. "There is something wrong and yet your solution is to merely disregard it?" She set his hands on her hips once again.

He turned to her with foreboding eyes, dark with sadness. "No. Let it be…You must wait for the storm to calm before you set out your boat."

They both looked towards me, in concern. I could feel their eyes on me, but I acted as though I didn't hear anything or notice their worried eyes on me. I wanted to shut out the world. _I'm a horrible person._ The pain must have showed deeply on my face.

Makin was sitting beside me, worrying over me too. I was horrible to make him be bothered like this. And my brother…He was anxious too. "It wasn't your fault." He kept on saying over and over again. "It's was the darned heat." I shook my head in response.

"I should have controlled myself." I grimaced and choked on a cry threatening to escape my throat. "Did you see the way he _looked_ at me?" I fought the tears. There was absolutely NO WAY that I was going to cry in front of them and make things worse.

"In fear of your craziness?" My brother attempted to make me smile, or at least laugh outrageously. He smiled encouragingly, hoping I would embrace his corny joke.

"No." I answered gravely and his smile plummeted, seeing his effort had failed. "He was afraid I was going to kill him." I saw him flinch at my answer, which made me feel worse. I didn't want to make him feel bad…

Suddenly, I felt a tender hand place comfortingly onto my shoulder. I looked towards Makin and saw his brown eyes fill with a kindness I could not bring myself to accept. I didn't deserve it. "I hate being depressed." I murmured.

"We despise it too." Makin spoke softly as he placed both hands on my shoulders and gripped me firmly to inform me that he spoke the truth. "But you must try to forgive yourself, Kay-lin."

It was easier said than done. I scoffed. "How can _you_ guys forgive me?! I nearly killed him."

"With a sewed up cloth ball?" My brother raised an eyebrow, questioning as to how in the world anything as soft as a pillow could kill a person. "You were hitting him with it, not smothering him…"

"I filled the thing with rocks, Ryan." I said obviously which struck him with a sheepish smile. I didn't know what had come over me to do that.

"You thought he was going to get away. You were trying to stop him." Makin tried to convince my mind that my actions at the time were only full of good intentions. But I knew better, I didn't know the guy was a thief. "I'd like it if you guys would stop doing that." I dropped my face into my hands and felt Makin's arms come in to embrace me again but I elbowed him away. "You're only making me feel worse."

My brother suddenly made a sound of approval, as though he struck an idea. I imagined that old dusty light bulb of his, finally lighting up after so long of not being used. "I know what will make you feel better!" He might as well of struck gold.

"What?" I asked tiredly into my hands. I didn't like the tone his voice revealed, it sounded like his "I'm going to do something insane!" voice.

"It's HUG TIME for KAYLYN!" He shouted like a giddy child. _Oh crud._

I lifted my face out of my hands and glared at him. "_Hell_ no."

He dared to step closer to me. "Come on. Come to your _loving_ brother's arms!!" _Loving, my butt. _He sounded like something off the kid channel full of fake smiles and pay per view television.

"No." I was determined to stay put as I crossed my arms over my chest to signify I meant business. Too bad, it takes too long for my brother to take a hint. Either that or he's a complete idiot. Usually I prefer the second choice as for a reason why.

He continued to come closer. "Come on."

"NO!" I hid behind Makin and gripped him in front of me, shamelessly using him as my human shield from possible hugging. "If you're gonna hug me, you're gonna have to hug Makin too."

He paused as though to ponder the ordeal but, to my horror, shrugged as though it didn't matter. "Okay." He pounced and hugged us both, Makin and I groaning in response. "See, don't you feel better? Aren't you feeling the _love_?" _Don't you mean "the pain"?!_

"I know what you _will_ be feeling in that special place if you don't let us GO." I grumbled loud enough for him to hear but he only laughed heartedly and grinned at me, his eyes dancing with amusement. He let us go and said knowingly. "It's good to hear you threatening me again, Kay!"

I couldn't repress the smile that came from his comment and he grinned in return, obviously very pleased of himself. "Great!" He exclaimed. "Now let's make you laugh!"

"Go ahead and try." I replied as I got up and backed away from him, prepared for whatever he was going to try and throw at me. Makin seemed confused at my sudden change in emotion as he sat there watching us, debating on whether I'd be alright by myself.

My brother took a step towards me teasingly and I assumed he was going to tickle me or something. I backed away a little more and dared him to try and come closer. But when he took another step he stood up straight and started singing very loudly. Which…was kind of unexpected, even for me.

"You are my SUNSHINE! MY ONLY SUNSHINE, YOU MAKE ME HAPPEEEE WHEN STARS ARE GREEEEY!" He started dancing around like an idiot. Er, if you would call it dancing. Makin was just gaping at my brother, his eyes wide from the shock. Obviously, he hadn't expected this.

Too bad I was used to my brother that I was able to recover quickly and stared at him like the idiot he was making himself look like. "YOU'LL NEVER KNOOOW, HOW MUCH I LUUUUV YOOOU! SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SUNSHIIINE AWAAAAAAAAAY!" The last note he managed to hit was sour and Makin and I cringed as we exchanged glances.

He was like: _Is the heat getting to him too?_ And I shrugged as if to say: _Who knows?_ As my brother attempted to try and sing the rest of the song (even though he didn't even know all the words) Makin and I burst out laughing. His outrageous "dancing" had a play into our laughter as well and for those precious seconds I felt wonderful again even though my sides were aching from our outbursts.

It felt wonderful to laugh. I noticed Makin watching me, a strange look coming to his face as his eyes danced with mirth. There was no more worry. _Heh, always count on my brother to do something out of place to make things better…_

My brother ended up stopping his singing abruptly and laughed. "I don't know the rest of the SOOONG!" He sang out of tune.

Makin and I stopped laughing, but smiles imprinted on our faces as I replied. "Then sing another song!" I started jumping around and was grateful that in was cool outside now and the sun was no longer exposed.

That got him into a mood as he started jumping around in excitement. "YEAH! KARAOKE NIGHT!!" I yelled in response, full of giddy energy, my arms waving around. "WOOOOOOO!" Makin stared at us in incredulity as though he may have wandered into an unknown universe. It might as well have been middle school…Middle school is scary, guys.

"You're smiling." It was all he could find himself possible of saying as he smiled kindly towards me. But he was still confused. "What is…care-i-o-key?"

"Karaoke." I corrected him patiently as I smiled back, biting my lip. I nearly laughed at his pronunciation of the word but held it in so as not to insult him or cause him to feel stupid. "It's singing...basically. But it's fun with a lot of people, cause you basically sing along with everyone." I decided to take out the mechanics of the karaoke machine, I wasn't really in the mood of explaining what a "television" was and how it could show graphics and words.

I knew deeply in my mind, I didn't know the mechanics of a television either. All I knew was that it could be turned on with a rectangular device called a "remote". When you pushed the right buttons, you could find different…pictures. Moving pictures.

It was then that we noticed my brother had disappeared. The two of us exchanged bewildered expressions. "Where'd he—?"

Suddenly, a very bemused Faridah and Nadir were being pushed through the doorway by my brother, their protests of uncertainty being ignored. Obviously. "Rye-an, what are you—"

Placing his hands on his hips in a businesslike manner, my brother put on a mock serious face, his fist placed on his chin in what he thought to look like he was thinking. "OKAY! Now we only have to wait for the two love birds to catch up and we can get this party started!"

All of us, except my brother, exchanged glances around. We didn't have to ask him who he meant by "love birds". Unfortunately for the sanity of Faridah, Nadir and Makin I felt the need to be selfish and had no intention of waiting for Khairiya and Rashid to return from their very cliché romantic stroll under the moonlight. "What's wrong with starting now?"

My brother gave me an obvious look as though the answer should have been known to me already. "That's because if we start our musical montage NOW, it'll scare the two away when they get here and they won't want to join in on the fun!" I noticed Nadir raise an eyebrow in question to my brother's comment. I could imagine him asking: _How is singing frightening in any way?_

If only he knew. I smirked as I thought of the difference between the music in our time compared to the music that was in this time period. Separated by many centuries, the songs were completely foreign…Well, at least, OURS were. I don't think in this period, we'd find a song that was about anything obscene like "bologna" or "the muffin man".

I think you know what songs I'm talking about…_If my bologna had a first name, it's O-S-C-A-R! If my bologna had a second name, it's M-E-Y-E-R! I love to eat it every day, and if you ask me why I'll SAAAY…_

"What are you thinking about?" Makin disturbed my thoughts briefly as I smiled mysteriously and looked towards him and smirked. If I told him, he'd probably be even more baffled. I felt I should spare him the idiocy and absurd minds of the our time. Let's face it guys, we're just more fun-loving.

"You don't want to know…" I grinned widely as I turned back to the song within my mind. "OSCAR MEYER HAS A WAY, WITH B-O-L-O-G-N-A!"

It was then that I noticed everyone was staring at me, I mentally hit myself on the head. _Oh crud…I sang that out loud, didn't I?_

Aren't we all just absolutely overjoyed that the story is not dead?! I managed to continue! YAY! Ahem, anyway, here's the usual. Thank you so much for reading within your precious time! Hopefully, we managed to make you laugh...Now I gotta get working on the next chapter...SO looking forward to that.

* * *


	20. Get Them in the Singing Mood!

Caution: There are many Disney songs used and possibly abused throughout this chapter!

**Disclaimer: Do not own Assassin's Creed...(Insert bawling here)

* * *

**

**Chapter 20- **_Get Them in the Singing Mood!_

After drawing so many weird stares in my direction in the past, you think I would have been very unruffled about it, or maybe even bothered that people couldn't come up with a more imaginative reaction. But is that too much to ask of the human race? In fact, I was quite frivolous and felt even more encouraged to sing my heart out. "What?" I asked with a purity that would have burned the devil.

My brother was possibly the only person who wasn't affected and taken aback as he smiled, looking more pleased than shocked. Looking into his eyes, it was almost as though I could read what he was thinking. Something along the lines of: _Why the Bologna song?...Not that I'm complaining…_

I shrugged and smiled widely looking towards Makin and strode towards him and his stunned person. His honey brown eyes looked alluringly delicious in their astonished state. And he looked wholly adorable when he was confused; he was caught off guard which absolutely exhilarated me.

_Whoa! HOLD ON A DARNED SECOND! _I mentally slapped myself when I realized what I was thinking. _Bad Kaylyn!_ I chided myself and felt utterly embarrassed at thinking about such thoughts about my friend. My _friend. _I made sure that I imprinted this thought into my head before speaking towards him.

But I blushed a little when I thought back what had happened only hours ago. He hugged me, his well-built arms around me in a kind gesture. He was so close then, his breath on my skin—_Darn. Not again._

"Should I ask what manner of song that was?" He was looking at me but I could tell it was almost as though he were asking himself. What a culture shock for him. And how unbelievably _random_, out of all the songs it could have been.

"I think the real question is: Do you really want to know?" I asked back as I tried to distract my mind from his handsome features, which was, unfortunately for me, many. I was at war with my mind as I also tried to calm my fluttering heart. It was as though I swallowed a butterfly and it was flapping in my chest.

He shook his head and smiled kindly at me as he chuckled softly setting my heart into a panic. _Stop it, darn it all!_ I closed my eyes tightly as I tried fighting off these feelings of infatuation. He just _had_ to look even more wonderfully striking when he smiled (if that was even possible).

It was then that a perfectly timed distraction came in that I so welcomed with open arms as I ran towards them with a wide grin. I couldn't suppress myself as I hugged the couple, both surprised but had expected my reaction. "Kay-lin, I had not realized we were gone for _that_ long!" Khairiya said lovingly as she sweetly patted my head as I let them go.

I looked up at her and was even happier than I had been a few seconds ago. Her eyes and face was no longer tear-stained as she glowed with her original beauty, her delight in a lovely aura around her. Put there, obviously, by the man who was standing next to her, his arm around her shoulder in a way that looked as though it belonged there. Rashid looked thrilled, his eyes on her only, he was enchanted by her.

For a moment he looked towards me, his eyes filled with gratitude. "Thank you…Kay-lin." It had been one of the first times he had even used my real name; I couldn't help but be filled with a certain kind of gladness that lingered in my heart.

But a mischievous thought entered my mind as I suddenly remembered what their arrival here signified. A tug of guilt might have entered my heart for but a second, but it was quickly killed as another thought intruded into my mind. _They've had nearly the whole day to themselves that it should have been enough._

I looked back towards my brother and mouthed. _Now?_

My brother grinned as he realized what I meant and shouted. "HELL YES!" His arms in the air as he surprised the other people within the room, I noticed Makin as he flinched from my brother's abrupt exclamation. "It's KARAOKE TIME!"

Puzzlement entered Rashid and Khairiya's eyes as they exchanged glances and asked simultaneously. "Car-ie-okay?" I laughed at the innocence of their question; they looked like children discovering something new. I suppose in a certain case, they kind of are…Ahem, discovering something new, I mean.

"Yeah! Oh, but wait." My brother jumped up from his sitting position and walked over to me, slinging his arm on me like he used to always do. I can't help but admit that I _like_ being used as furniture by my brother. It usually gave me a reason to hit him. "How the heck as we going to start this out?!"

"Go around in a circle?" I asked as I grunted and attempted to push his weight off me. He was letting his weight lie on me as though I were a wall. _I don't think this is what they meant when they wrote the song "Lean on Me"._ "Maybe we should have teams; you and I usually do duets together anyway."

My brother frowned as he shook his head after a moment of thinking and actually _using_ his brain. "But if everyone were to be separated into pairs, Makin would be left out." He looked at me obviously as I felt a little sad, not liking the idea of anyone being left out. "Maybe we should kidnap Malik and have him come here to be Makin's partner." I was about to suggest Abbas, but remembered that Makin didn't really get along with him…and likewise.

"Wait, Malik _sings_?!" My brother seemed to have a hard time imagining a cold hearted assassin singing to "My Heart Will Go On" on a karaoke machine. Which made me remember Rashid and wasn't all too sure if he would be willing to sing…but then again, Khairiya was always supporting of my spontaneous activities so…

I sighed as I answered my brother's very tiresome question. "Yes, brother. I'm sure he sings. Anything that can _speak_ can sing as far as I am concerned." I shrugged as I watched his mouth form into an "o".

Tuning out of our not very private conversation I noticed the very confused and amused audience around us as I looked towards Rashid and grinned. "Hey Rashiiid!" He gave me a questioning look as though wondering of my sanity and then formed into a look of absolute horror. "Yes, Kay-lin…?"

"Let's get together, Yeah, yeah, yeah! Why don't you and I combiiine!" I started dancing a little where I was standing, waving my arms around as I heard Rashid groan in response. "Let's get together, what do you say?! We can have a swinging TIIIIME!"

Khairiya patted Rashid was she laughed, her melodious laughter filled the air and everyone suddenly looked very cheerful at her reaction. Nadir chuckled as Faridah smiled, the two people sitting themselves down beside each other. "We'd be a CRAAAZY team! Why don't we MAAAKE a scene?! Together?!" At the last word, my brother joined in as we linked arms and danced around like children.

Rashid had an exasperated look on him that read something like: _Kill me now._ I smiled and stopped, giving him some mercy and laughed. "Come ON, Rashid. You _know_ it's your favorite song!" Saying this while knowing very well that he did not think so.

He shook his head, while rubbing his head to rid himself of the previous scene. I laughed some more as I gave him a quick hug. He grew rigid at my unforeseen action but accepted it as he only grunted in response, patting my head like I was a dog. I suppose that was as much affection I was going to get from him. So I accepted it and smiled warmly at him.

"Why is he annoyed of that song anyway?" My brother was the first to question as I stood up and looked towards him.

"It's his theme song." I replied simply and shrugged, to which Rashid abruptly interrupted and shouted. "It is NOT!" Everyone laughed then which tinged my face with a pink color as I was laughing so much.

It was then I remembered what we were going to do. "So, are we going to kidnap Malik or not?" I looked towards the audience of friends with what I hoped was a serious expression, I was anxious to get this whole thing started.

Rashid smiled grimly acting as though he knew something I did not. "'Kidnap' is not necessarily the best word to use, Kay-lin." I pouted in response but then grinned. "Does that mean he'll be a willing participant then?" I laughed evilly as my brother beside me shimmied away from me slowly. "Cause' if he won't then…" I let the rest of them make assumptions and fill in the blank.

My brother was the one to chuckle nervously. "Eh, sister, let's hope it won't come to _that_." I sighed as I nodded in answer, my brother let out a relieved breath. "Okay! Well, I suppose we need to go and get him…" Both of our eyes pin pointed to Rashid. We both had the same idea: Rashid would be able to get into the Bureau with no problem, so he could get Malik. And ever since Malik had lost his arm, he wasn't exactly sent out on a lot of missions…So he'd probably be at the Bureau right now.

Rashid seemed to read our thoughts as his mouth curled into a smile. "What makes you think I would be so willing to comply with your demands?" My brother and I only exchanged glances and grinned impishly. _Wrong answer!_

"Oh dear, what _will_ we do, brother?" I asked keeping the grin on my face as Makin registered our faces and expressions with confusion. He may be an assassin, skilled to kill those _physically_. But for my brother and I…we tortured people _mentally_. It was almost scary how good we were, sometimes we scared ourselves.

"I don't know…" My brother acted as though he was thinking and then hit with an ingenious idea. "Let's do…_it_." I laughed as I registered what he was implying at and Rashid continued looking towards us cautiously, but unsure of what we were going to dish out.

We took a breath and Rashid's face had a look of dreadfulness as he realized finally that we were going to sing. "We know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, oh yes, everybody's nerves! We know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!" A momentary pause here.

"We know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, oh yes, everybody's nerves! We know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!" I noticed Rashid twitch in annoyance as he gritted his teeth as though to restrain himself from killing us…or worse. Khairiya was there beside him, patting his shoulder as though to comfort him as she laughed.

After singing the chorus about five more times before Rashid really looked like he was losing brain cells, Rashid finally had no choice but to "comply with our demands". My brother and I smirked victoriously, but inside, we knew if Rashid didn't consider us friends he would have killed us six choruses ago. So we didn't rub it in his face. In the end, I believe I noticed him smile when he said, "That was possibly the most absurd thing my ears had ever heard."

Faridah agreed with Rashid's comment saying to us that it was amazing that we ourselves were not affected by song and its obscene lyrics. My brother and I smiled and replied, "It's different being the singer whereas you guys were the listeners. It had a different effect."

Nadir surprised us saying that he was quite amused throughout the whole thing and probably would have stayed sane for a couple more hours of the same chorus. I loved that man even more, he was like a second father I never had. "I suppose it is safe for one to assume you two were not the creators of such a song?" He was smart as well as good humored.

"Nope." My brother and I admitted as we smiled sheepishly hoping he wouldn't ask who the creator was. I didn't know who it was, so it was quite obvious as heck that my brother sure didn't. By now, I noticed Rashid had silently left as Khairiya was sitting beside Faridah, the two of them talking like old friends. It was almost as though they were already daughter and mother-in-law, both smiling and laughing.

I turned to my brother. "Should we continue?"

He grinned and sat down, slinging an arm around my shoulders again. "When you're the best of friends! Having so much fun together!"

"You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair! You're the best of friends!" I continued as we both started leaning left and right to the song laughing all the way. "Life's a happy game! You could clown around FOREVER! Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries, life's one happy GAME!" A slight music intermission here.

Makin looked at us with what looked like longing and I realized how left out he was feeling. I gestured to my brother and we both sat either side of Makin and slung our arms around him. "Lean left and right with us, Makin!"

"Why?" He asked, very confused. I paused for moment and said. "I…don't know. It's just fun!" My brother was in the singing zone, already singing the next part. "If only the world wouldn't get in the way! If only people would just let you play! They say you're both being fools, you're breaking all the rules! They can't understand, the magic of your wonderland!!" He was really into it, singing as though we were watching the scene from _The Fox and the Hound_ right now.

But something was tugging at me. I didn't like someone to be left out and stopped my brother as I patted him softly on the shoulder. "What?" He asked in a sing song voice, which I thought bizarre but continued. "We should sing a song that everybody can sing." I gestured to Makin. He responded with an "o".

We had a thinking session then. "It can't be too long." I noted. "And it needs to be easy to pick up." My brother nodded in agreement. It was difficult to include people within our singings when they didn't know what the heck you were singing.

"Every job that must get done, there is an element of fun!" I stood up, quoting Mary Poppins as I looked towards my brother. "When you find the fun…" I snapped my fingers on cue and smiled. "The job's a game!" Enthusiasm was pouring from every word I let out.

My brother got up, realizing what I was quoting from as he sang the first verse. "And every task you undertake! Becomes a piece of cake! A lark!"

"A spree!" I added.

"It's very clear to SEEEEEE!" He paused and took in a breath quite dramatically that I rolled my eyes. Faridah and Khairiya laughed at my response, now listening to us as they faced towards us. "That a…"

I stole the line. "Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down! The medicine go DOW-WN. Medicine go down!"

He stole it back. "Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down! In the most delightful WAAAY!" He was making a scene of himself as he was singing like he was on stage, making girlish gestures that made my mouth go "uhhh". It was bizarre.

I mean, I know that he was _trying_ to act like Mary Poppins and all, but his moves were all very embellished. I expected him to go into a high pitch voice and try to sound like a girl. Truth be told, I wouldn't be very surprised. When Ryan's into the song…he's in his own little world. And there's no helping him from there.

"Come on, sister! Don't be a stiff mouth, sing with me!" _Uh, yeah. We definitely lost him._ I could only stare at him for a few moments and cast a glance at our very amused (and possibly scared) audience. Makin was staring at my brother in-…well, not awe….I think he was stunned. He had an odd look on his face as my brother continued on with the chorus for a second time.

I sighed deeply and shook my head. My brother was taking over the spotlight…again. And Makin was being left out of the fun…_again_. Not to mention that Faridah and Khairiya were just sitting there…gawking at my brother's not too normal behavior. For a guy. _Oh, there he goes doing his girl like gestures again._

Then a thought came to me. Maybe Makin, Faridah and Khairiya wouldn't be too comfortable singing along with us. I mean, my brother and I broke into song spontaneously so many times before, it came natural to us. Like walking. I mentally hit myself for making so many assumptions about them wanting to join in as I thought of what to do. _I suppose it would be best to leave them as the audience…so I guess my brother and I should keep on singing until they join in themselves…This is going to take forever isn't it?_

Suddenly, my brother finished the song in a long note that I thought was too ridiculously strained and extended as he bowed gracefully. Our audience laughed and clapped for my brother for which he accepted gratefully. "Thank you, thank you, you are all too kind!"

"Rye-an, I had not known that you enjoyed singing! Why had you not told us?" Faridah was pleased and smiling, I found myself happy that she didn't think that my brother was a freak. In fact, she seemed the opposite of horrified. I grew to love the woman more. It was then I noticed that Nadir had disappeared. I looked around as I heard my brother respond.

"It's just something I like to do." Suddenly embarrassed as a shy expression entered his face from taking in Faridah's pleased comment. He was in an awkward position when Khairiya complimented him saying, "You do well, Rye-an." I could tell, even though he knew very well that Khairiya was engaged, he was flattered to be complimented by someone who just simply shined with beauty when she smiled. Was there anyone who didn't love sweet Khairiya?

But as amused I was from my brother's sheepish expression, from my observation around the room, I found no Nadir. He was gone…from this room anyways. I glanced at Faridah, reading in her face and found no sense of concern. Either she didn't notice his appearance or…she knew and had no reason to worry. I sighed in relief, if Faridah wasn't apprehensive, then I didn't have any reason to. Besides, Faridah is someone who notices the smallest things; I find it hard to believe that she wouldn't notice her own husband's leaving.

My brother had not liked the silence and the compliments as it made him sheepish and embarrassed. Makin even humbled himself as to praise my brother on his ability to become so absorbed within his singing which caused my brother to laugh nervously. "Hehe, really? You really think so?" It was awkward to receive compliments since at home we rarely received them from anyone. I mean, you certainly can't expect our sister to compliment us…Besides, we'd just think that she was mentally ill or something.

My brother decided to sing one of my favorite songs then. "I know that your powers of retention… are as wet as a warthog's backside…" He took on the character of a villain as his voice became impressively alto. He faced me as he sang the next verse. "But thick as you are…PAY ATTENTION!" I had acted like I was bored at that part and then suddenly scared when he pretended to hit me.

"My words are a matter of pride." He said in a haughty manner which fit Scar. "It's clear from your vacant expressions…" I stared off into space as he waved a hand in front of my eyes. "The lights are not all on upstairs…" I heard our audience laugh as I fought the urge to smile.

"But we're talking kings and succession…" I started to look like I was getting bored with the fact that he was speaking (which wasn't as hard as I thought). "Even YOU, can't be caught unawares." I made a little _meep_ sound from his sudden menacing expression. He looked very convincing and I inwardly wondered if this was as close as I was going to get to an angry Ryan.

"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime! Be prepared for _sensational_ news!" I rolled my eyes as he acted his parts out, clearly absorbed…no, _drowned_ within the song. He was past the point of no return now. "A shining new era, is tip toeing nearer…"

I spoke in a curious voice. "But where do we feature?"

He patted my head as though he were dealing with an annoying child. "Just listen to teacher." I gave him an annoyed look as he continued. "I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded, when at last I am given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared! BE PREPARED!"

It was my part again as I giddily spoke. "Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared!...For what?" I heard Khairiya laugh at my expression as my brother groaned and replied as though aggravated. "For the DEATH OF THE KING!"

I looked confused as I spoke again. "What? Is he sick?" My brother gave an irritated look. "No, fool, we're gonna kill him…And Simba too." I gave an energized look as I started dancing around. "Great idea! Who needs a king?! No king, no king, LALALALALAAAA!!"

"Idiot! There will be a KING!" He stood straight up, his position erect as he spoke in a proud voice which didn't suit my brother.

I looked confused again. "But you just said-…"

"_I_ will be king!" He patted his hand on his chest. "Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry _again_!"

"YAY! All right! Long live the king! LONG LIVE THE KING!" I cheered with the enthusiasm of a fangirl cheering madly for a celebrity she manages to glimpse on the street. I started singing one of my only musical lines. "It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all time adored!" I made an admiring expression as I clasped my hands together.

"But of course, quid pro quo, you're expected…To take certain duties on board." He had a malicious expression on his face as he made a slicing motion across his neck. "The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is…" He paused as he quickly turned to me. "YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!" I yelped in fear as I back off.

"So prepare for the coup of the century! Be prepared for the murkiest scam!" In the background I sang, "LALALA!" He continued as he looked like he was trying not to laugh at my face. "Meticulous planning! Tenacity spanning! Decades of denial! Is simply why I'll…" He stood up again in an important stance. "Be king undisputed, respected, saluted and see for the wonder I am! Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared! Be PREPARED!"

I sang in repeat. "Yes, our teeth and ambitions are BARED! BE PREPARED!" My brother and I then started laughing like evil maniacs to end the whole song. We still needed a little practice at that, Scar's ending laugh was kind of difficult to imitate. But we got an applause at the end as my brother and I made a bow in an over exaggerated fashion.

"Ah, so now I understand, you two are performers." I heard a new voice in the room as he stepped out of the shadowy part of the room. We didn't even see him until now which chocked us a bit as we realized who it was in front of us. "M-Malik…?" I heard him laugh as I registered that he just watched our performance. I felt very self-conscious.

To make matters worse I saw Abbas there too as he smiled and showed himself. _What the fricken' flappin' flapjacks in he doing here?!_ My brother was the one who acknowledge his presence with words he managed from his mouth. "Abbas…?"

My brother and I exchanged glances as we chuckled nervously only to end up screaming simultaneously. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" I half expected to see Altair hanging about somewhere but thought better of it and knew that would most likely not be possible. He was probably on a mission, the poor guy, constantly working to try and regain his rank while dealing with the fact that he was technically living through Kindergarten again.

Rashid suddenly appeared beside me, confused. "I thought you had requested their presence." My brother and I thought back silently as we remembered and the realization dawned on our faces like we had an epiphany. What a golden moment. "Oh…yeah…I guess we did."

"What now?" My brother asked after a brief awkward silence. I turned to him unsure but then answered. "I guess we should say hi." We turned to them as we both waved, still stunned from the fact that they had watched us without us being conscious of it. We felt so vulnerable. "Hey guys!"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I'm just glad I got this chapter up and running quicker than usual. Thanks for those who were waiting ever so paitiently for this update! You guys rock!


	21. What Comes From Boredom

I am a very happy person right now, and that is because I managed to post this up! YAY!

Warning: Even MORE Disney songs will be misused and abused through this story. Viewer Discretion is Advised. Even though I haven't the faintest clue what that means. I'm just trying to sound smart.

Disclaimer: Sadly, doesn't own Assassin's Creed...Oh well, would be too much responsibility anyway...

* * *

**Chapter 21**- _What Comes From Boredom_

It _must be nice to be able to sneak in and out whenever you wanted._ I imagined them successfully walking into a restaurant, eating, and then silently sneaking out without paying for the bill. An angry manager would try to chase them down when he realized too late. I nearly chuckled at the thought. But I was still bothered.

Again, I was reminded of the skill that the assassins possessed and was amazed but fearful. They were like ghosts, seen only when they want to be seen. For example, I hadn't even noticed that Rashid was beside me until he spoke. So I was either very dull minded at that moment or he was very good at sneaking. And since I have no intention of demoting myself I guess we'll just assume the second option.

I looked towards Makin whose face was mixed with both gladness and fear. Here was a man he had most admired and beside him, a man whom he didn't exactly like. In his mind, I would suppose that he was deciding whether he should make his presence to either of them. Caught between the feeling of wanting to be noticed and to be disregarded.

Malik and Abbas looked a bit out of place…Well, through our eyes anyway. Their clothing was normal enough to fit in, I suppose. I watched Khairiya's striking smile stay on her face as Rashid introduced her to his…_friends_. It seemed she didn't know who they really were as she asked innocently, "So, what manner of work do you two do?" It was a casual everyday question. The two answered quickly without faltering; I was nearly impressed. "We work for a master who believes we should learn all we can to help others." No one pointed out how unbelievably vague that was. He might as well of just said, "Well…I _work_."

Maybe to everyone else they may have looked like normal people…But to my brother and me, we knew better….For once. I heard as Khairiya answered, engrossed. "You are scholars!" It was a statement, not a question, which made it even easier for Malik and Abbas to smile good naturally and nod their heads as they lied without a sense of guilt. I repressed the urge to make a gag expression at their lies. I kept my face composed as I questioned them as casually as I could manage.

What gave them the right to lie?!- _Oh right, they're assassins…_

"Scholars?! Awesomeness!" I allowed a smile to enter my face in exhilaration as I nodded towards Khairiya like a bobblehead. "Do you guys study like nature and whatnot? Or maybe history?" I watched their faces, anticipating their answer. "I love history." I commented before they answered like I was some ditz with an attention span of zero.

"Yeah, she does." My brother spoke, stating what I said was true (like they may have considered my statement a lie). "She's like a walking, talking history textbook." He laughed at his joke as he sat down and started munching on some figs that Faridah had so conveniently placed on the table. She was busy around the house now…doing _something_, as though sitting down for too long unnerved her.

"Yes, I suppose one could say we study history…but we mostly study current events." Malik answered with a polite expression glued to his face. It seemed you weren't going to get much from him. He was going to be as indistinct as possible throughout this entire conversation. That just irked me.

What bothered me more was that the singing meter went _way_ down. The rest of the night just turned into a discussion. We might as well have been discussing _politics_. Or maybe even…_something much worse_.

"So, you guys study current events for…?" My brother asked as he continued eating an amazing amount of figs, still chewing on one as he spoke. I gave him a death glare and he closed his mouth shut and swallowed.

"It should not be any of your business, boy." Abbas grumbled at my brother's questioning as he cast a glare towards him. My brother stiffened at being called a "boy". I could already see the disagreement come across his face like a lightning bolt struck into the room.

I answered for him. "He's not a boy, Abbas." My brother turned over to me and said steadfastly. "Thank you." But I continued. "In fact, he's much younger than that." My brother stood up in dissimilarity, his hands placed firmly on his hips. "HEY!"

"I'm just kidding." As I cast an annoyed look towards him, hearing Abbas laugh. "But seriously," I turned my face towards Abbas, solemn looking. "His name is Ryan, Abbas." I thought a bit as Abbas nodded in response earnestly, but the smile still plastered on his face. "But he's recently been dubbed as 'Slave Donkey' just recently, so I guess you can call him that if you want." It was difficult to keep my look sober as I spoke.

My brother made a sound of discrepancy as he strode towards me and said in a bothered tone. "I thought we discussed this." He placed one hand on my shoulder as though to repress me from saying anything else. If such a thing were possible.

I brushed his hand off with a single motion. "No we didn't." I replied innocently as I smiled as I leaned forward, my eyes widened. He leaned forward and glared at me as he pondered over me for a moment. His brown eyes staring into mine. And he blinked after a few minutes. "You lose." I couldn't help saying with childish pleasure.

He backed up slowly and shrugged. "Only because I let you." I decided to let him think that as I grinned inwardly. Our friends seemed confused, as usual, of our exchange as I saw them look amongst themselves with bewildered expressions. I turned toward them and explained with a grin. "Staring game."

They seemed to accept this but still eyed us with a sense of bafflement. I sauntered over to Makin and sat beside him and said. "You're bored aren't you?" I needed something to do, I was too easily bored and the silence unnerved me.

I couldn't prevent myself from thinking how dazzling his eyes looked, honey dipped in a savory chocolate. I was tempted to slap myself across the face…again. _I need to control these thoughts! This is just getting ridiculous! He's a friend! FRIEND! Get that through your thick head!_

His smooth voice interrupted my inner scolding. "Are you alright?" I wore an expression of disgust (of myself) on my face which I took care to wipe off before I spoke. "I'm never okay, Makin." I replied in a matter of fact. I was putting myself into a fire as I watched him smile, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I heard Khairiya laugh and looked towards her wondering what caused her to do such. She was looking at me with a thoughtful expression and I felt the blush climb up my cheeks when I realized she saw everything. _It's not what it looks like! _I wanted to shout at her, my hands waving in the air. I barely managed to restrain myself from the impulse.

Instead I barked. "What are you staring at, Khairiya?" She took no offense to my tone knowing very well I was joking.

"You amuse me, my dear Kay-lin." I was pleased that she knew my real name now. When _she_ said it, it sounded like a blessing of heavenly proportions and I didn't care that she was mispronouncing my name. She was amazing that way, and pleasant inside and out. She knew how to touch a person's heart without meaning to; she was possibly one of the purest people I had the fortune to meet.

"I'm very pleased you feel that way, my dear Khairiya." I waved my hand in a flourish as I spoke in a very bad British accent that would have sent them coming to murder me from the insult. My brother rolled his eyes as he groaned. Khairiya, as usual, laughed pleasantly as her lovely eyes looked over me endearingly.

I swiftly turned towards Malik and asked quietly. "So, you like current events, don't you?" He was caught off guard for a second; I had unrepentantly started talking to him out of the blue. I couldn't help but take pleasure from this as he replied. "Yes, miss." I frowned and shamelessly whined like a small child. "I have a name too."

"Pardon me," He said as he bowed his head in apology, but smiling in an amused fashion. "I had meant to say 'Kay-lin'. Could you possibly forgive my fault?" I made a small pause as I openly thought it over and smiled. "Okay." I grew serious. "But don't do it _again_."

He looked like he was fighting back a chuckle as his eyes twinkled with laughter at the thought of a young teenager thinking of threatening one of his standing and physique. "Of course." I let him have his little inside joke.

Hours passed with no more singing (which depressed me utterly) and only discussions as I had feared earlier. My brother and I fluttered from friend to friend like social butterflies as we spoke on random things, but kept the conversation flowing as best as we could, by trying our best to avoid awkward silences (something we utterly hated with vehemence). Malik went so far as to questioning the _weather_ to which I replied with an unintended forcefulness. "It was…_hot_." He quirked an eyebrow in question but didn't press me, so I didn't say anything about it, I preferred to not think back on that.

But it became too obvious that our guests were uncomfortable. I knew all too well that this whole get together thing in the same room (women and men) was strange and unusual. But I sort of wanted them to get used to this unbiased, nonsexist world I wanted to create. Was it selfish of me to want to change their traditions? Ryan was oblivious to this (not that that was a surprise) as I'm sure he assumed that in the Middle East people had similar traditions as us.

Finally, Faridah wearily announced to us it was time for us to sleep, like she was our mother. I also noticed she said this as though only to me and my brother. "Why?" I questioned trying to keep the whining tone from my voice, but failed miserably. Faridah looked at me and I was silenced, the woman was stern when she wanted to be she was like my mother when she finds out I forgot something. My brother and I felt like children as we went upstairs to our rooms, and I felt a little humiliated looking in such a state in front of Malik and Abbas but when I laid my body down it was only then did I realize how tired I felt.

A wave of relief flew over me... it was nice for a while, and then boredom hit me. "Hey, Ryan. You, asleep?" I turned my head towards his bed as he looked back at me, aggravated. For the second time, I mentally thanked Faridah for allowing my brother to sleep in the same room as me, the "beds" weren't what we were used to, but we coped. It was _only_ like sleeping on hard wood, not to mention the crazy chilling nights that came even though the afternoon had been scorching enough to boil a bucket of water. "It's been only a few seconds, Kay, I think it would have to take a few more for me to sleep." He yawned to prove his point. "But since I'm awake now, what do you want?"

"I'm bored." I blinked at him as I moved over onto my side, facing him with an innocent look.

He waited for me to say something but as an empty silence continued to hang above us he replied, "So? What do you want me to do about it?" I yawned openly again as he stretched comfortably in his much wanted bed. I was tempted to throw a pillow at his head as I grumbled in impatience. He yawned again and struck up a whining voice. "Come on, I don't know what time it is- but I know I'm way too tired to _care_. But it _feels_ like it's late, so be normal for once and sleep when you're supposed to!" He took his woolen blanket and wrapped it around himself, thumping into the bed with a grunt as he turned away from me.

I realized that by then it would be nearly impossible to convince him to wake up…physically. So I tried to sleep, taking his advice for once, but all I could manage was staring at the dirt colored ceiling that was probably dirt anyways. My eyes were growing heavy, but I could not sleep, it irked me as I finally gave up and got up with a grunt. Walking over to the window, I glanced outside, the opening overlooked the dark moon filled night, and I could already feel the chill of the temperature as I shivered. I went back to the bed and grabbed the blanket, but quickly returned to the window sill. I looked out again and saw the streets, everything looking very eerie now that it was empty, I wondered what time it was…There was no one outside…well, _nearly_ no one.

As I continued looking, I picked out two human forms, beside each other like shadows embracing each other tenderly within the moonlight and cool. I smirked and sneaked back to my brother's bed, and prodded him with me finger a few times. I heard him grumble in response. "_What_?" He turned over and looked like, for the first time ever, like he was going to pounce and tie me up if that was what it took to make me go to sleep. "Do you _realize_ how late it is?" He looked like he was considering sedating me.

"No," I responded quite casually as my lips curled into a small smile. "And apparently, not you either." I watched as he dropped his arm underneath his cheek and watched me, waiting. His eyes were calculating and suspicious but his expression looked too tired to show it on his face. "What is it?" I almost felt flattered that he felt that I was worth listening to.

"Guess who's outside?" I asked in a quiet sing song voice as I grinned widely and went back to the window sill silkily, the strange overwhelming giddiness intermingling with my exhaustion. I heard him follow me as he climbed silently out of the bed with a quiet creak and groan, his steps not far from mine as me peaked out. They were still there.

Their soft words would have been able to be heard in the dead silence which claimed the night as the sounds of their terminology made a soft musical sound like a pattern. Her voice, then his, then hers again. They took turns generously and never once looked away from each other, almost as though cherishing the creature of loveliness before them. There was a sense of love hovering around them; thicker than fog, water, or blood…It was enough to make me scowl in disagreement. Romance wasn't exactly something I enjoyed watching. Instead of popcorn, I'd bring out a barf bag.

I heard my brother mumble beside me, his eyes just above the window sill to see the two lovers in their crazy lovesick phase. "Don't tell me that's Khairiya and Rashid." He seemed surprised that they would be this forward with each other, I couldn't help but agree. They weren't even kissing and I felt my cheeks feel warm with blush from watching, I felt like a peeping tom.

"Okay, I won't tell you." I answered; equally quiet as we continued staring. After a while he spoke. "Shouldn't we stop watching?" But his body made no move to return to the bed, it looked statuette, him in his crouching position and in such an amazing concentration I couldn't help but mutter. "Peeping tom." He only smiled, but continued looking, not answering me.

"We have been staring at them for a while now and they've basically been doing the same thing to each other…" I mumbled, getting…well, bored. The two weren't making a move to advance and actually _do_ something. They resembled youthful embarrassed teenagers on a first date, and it would have been adorable but now it was just ridiculous. Rashid wasn't even holding her hands (as though too self-conscious or nervous) as he spoke in his low tenor, Khairiya was mesmerized. "We should give them a little encouragement." I looked to my brother for approval (not that I required it).

He stared at me for a while as though he felt that such an idea would be ineffably ludicrous. His face was reading, to me, as though he was going to stomp back to bed before I could convince him to do something stupid…again. But I could already see he was giving in when he questioned me, his eyes seemed curious as they eventually softened to a more inviolate state, he seemed to give up. "What do you have on mind?"

I grinned. "I had hoped you would ask." I leaned over towards him as I cupped his ear and whispered my plan. After listening, he looked at me with a grin almost mirroring mine. "That's brilliant." We decided to wait a little longer for the sake of the couple. We were feeling strangely merciful that moment.

But when it became clear that the situation wouldn't change, my brother and I began to sing. My brother started softly, but loud enough for them to hear, it helped that it was so silent. "There you see her, standing there across the way." He swayed. "She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her."

"And you don't know why, but you're dying to try-…You wanna-…" He sang melodiously, but I was impatient as I interrupted him. "Kiss the girl!"

We began to sing as a pair again. "Yes, you want her, look at her, you know you do. Possible she wants you to; there is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and _kiss the girl_." Yes, we were implying something. We peeked over the window sill and saw Khairiya and Rashid looking over to our specific window, at us. Rashid looked like he was going to murder us, even in front of Khairiya, while the sweet creature was blushing (even in the darkness, you could tell).

"What?!" I yelled out to the street. "We're just trying to be encouraging!" I turned to my brother with an annoyed look. "We are _so_ underappreciated." Even, crouching out of view, I could still feel Rashid's glower towards us. I expected the wall to melt before of eyes from the intensity. "Maybe we should sing something else." (As if another song would fix the situation entirely.)

"Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far! Steeling through, the night's uncertainties, love is where we are! CAAAAAN YOU-!" I sing out only to be interrupted by a very irritated neighbor with a nasty temper. "GO TO SLEEP, YOU SNIVELING WRETCHES!"(He said some other equally nice things, but it'd probably not be the best thing to list them down here. Because they were much too nice.) I exchange looks with my brother and shrug casually, not in the least offended by the insult. "I guess we should go to bed." The next morning, all four of us made an effort not to mention what had happened late at night. Though I'm sure Faridah and Nadir knew already. Nadir was casting us amused looks and Faridah seemed to have a _tsk_ and _humph_ issue with her mouth, for some reason always coincidentally happening when she walked by one of us. Something told me she figured we didn't sleep when she told us to.

I stared at the bread Faridah set between my brother and I to share, I touched it briefly and felt a soft warmness as thought it were recently baked. But I still worse a troubled look on my face. I looked towards my brother as he took the blunt bread knife and cut it painfully slow, when he finally cut a slice of the small thing, he passed it to me. I smiled and didn't say anything as I took it and took a small bite. I nearly gagged.

"You okay?" My brother took care to whisper, making sure Faridah didn't hear and rush over to see that one of her guests were dying on the food that she tenderly took care to make. I shook my head positively as I swallowed the paper like bread. "I'm fine, just taste it yourself." I rasped as I passed the slice over to him.

He eyed it for a moment and took an amazingly bigger bite than me. I loved him for that moment. And then I watched as he too, looked as though he were going to choke on his bread. "Swallow it." I said quietly through my teeth as I quickly scanned the room for Faridah. Slowly, that clump of horrible bread went down his throat and he took a well needed gasp of tasteful air. "What was _that_?!" He took his cup of water and gulped it down energetically.

"It's barley." I wrenched the cup from his hand and drank the rest of what was left to wash down the still lingering taste. "I was kind of worried it'd turn out like that." My brother, as usual, looked as though he was horribly misinformed. "What now?" I always needed to spell out things for him. "B-a-r-l-e-y." Sometimes literally. "It's like wheat, but it grows with less rain, so more people can afford to grow it. It was mainly for…" I lowered my voice politely. "Poor people." My brother only stared at me and then the bread as he finally answered. "Barley's _gross_…And I thought 'Whole Grain' was bad…" I almost opened my mouth to correct him, but decided against it. _Barley is a type of grain, nitwit._

We concluded, in the end, however, that we would choke done the horrid bread. As I took a bite into the clumpy grainy bread I kept thinking to myself: _There are little kids out there who would appreciate this bread. Homeless orphan kids._ _Kids in Africa. _I was beginning to sound so much like mother that it almost sickened me more than the bread.

When all was left on the big plate were the crumbs, my brother and I sighed in relief that the vulgar stuff was amazingly gone. But the two of us looked like we were going to puke; it was like trying to eat dirt. Not that Faridah's cooking is ghastly (she cooks well, believe me), it was the barley darn it! I just hoped she wouldn't offer any more.

"Well, I need to go now." My brother got up from his seat on the floor and walked towards the door casually, maybe he had the same idea as me. But as he walked, my heart pounded in a panic. I had been acting up like this many times every time my brother and I were separated more than 10 meters away from each other. I quickly dashed from my seat and followed. "So soon?" I didn't want to show it, but I didn't like it when he left, it always made me uncomfortable knowing I would be bored without him. It made me hate myself that I had grown so dependent on him like how a chick imprints on the first thing it sees. He was the only person who came from the same place as me, the only person who knew what I was talking about (most of the time) without me having to explain or reference. And most _importantly_, he was my singing buddy! Oh…and he was my brother.

"Yes." He said, not noticing my worried expression to my annoyance and relief. "I have to go and work…and help Baha al Din. Maybe if I put up a good impression, I'll be able to sneak in a good word for Rashid." He was so selfless, it made me feel like I deserved to burn in hell. So, reluctantly, I let him go and watched him leave from the door like a forlorn puppy abandoned by its owner. "See you later." When his figure disappeared amongst the crowds of people I finally had to look away and slumped back inside like some disconsolate lover.

Faridah caught me and scolded me kindly. "Now, why such a desolate expression? Do you seek to cause worry for me?" She ushered me back outside as she pushed a wide woven basket into my hands; I stared at it with a confused expression. _What does she want me to do with it?_ She left me there and swiftly returns, her hair tied back and secured skillfully beneath a cloth. She had one for me too, but I could only giggle nervously as I explained I didn't know what to do with it, or how to put in my hair. She only raised an eyebrow and did the whole thing for me while explaining how, I felt like a child…but then again, I guess to her I was.

It became clear to me then that we were going shopping as I followed close behind her into the crowd, carrying the basket in front of me as though it were a religious item to be put on an altar. I even went so far as to hiss at people if they carelessly went close by the basket and nearly hit it. I saw Faridah cast an amused expression as she took me aside. "There is nothing in the basket now, you needn't worry for it." To which I replied curtly. "It's a nice basket." Again, another person bumped into me, nearly making me drop the basket. "Watch where you're going, you jerkwad!"I shook my first at them as Faridah laughed this time, unable to keep it all in.

The fruits and vegetables were aligned colorfully and tastefully along the stalls and under the cool shade of the tarps; it was like looking at a rainbow of healthy food…No, wait… "Hurry now." Faridah said briskly to me as she ushered me towards one of the stalls that was constantly looking as though it were being harangued by people. I couldn't see over their bobbing heads to know what it was that they were as excited as a group of fan girls, their sounds of appeal breaking out now and then. Many times, I tried jumping up and down continuously to attempt to observe what the excitement was about. But they were an annoyingly uncontrollable and unpredictable wave that seemed to leap up as I did, so some really tall person would stand in my way.

Since I was short, five foot four inches, it seemed that was nearly everyone. Minus the children and elderly people. But you don't see _them_ fighting over who should be first in line to pay for the-…_Oh, I still have no idea what they're fighting about. _Out of the corner of my eye, I twirled from the sudden harsh movement that broke the wave-like motion of the crowd and gaped. Faridah was roughly pushing through to the front. And it seemed that no one…_nothing_, could stand in her way. She proved my point when she pushed three women to the ground without looking back and saying not a word. She only looked forward. The fact that the women were now giving her death glares (and probably muttering curses behind her back) didn't irk or bother her at all.

I could see now that Faridah was probably going to get what she wanted. And I began to understand all too clearly now why my brother was afraid to anger her. The woman became an all too dangerous animal when it came to getting what she wanted! More screams, more people dropping to the ground in anger…

One of the people ran into me who caused an unneeded domino effect of me falling back, I expected to fall on my butt. Unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky. The man I fell into grunted from the unforeseen movement and contact and I could feel his muscles grow rigid. All I could think for the next few seconds was: _Oh, crap._ This guy was definitely no pushover; I felt the power of his muscles as he roughly pushed me off him. Finally, my mind registers a thought into speaking words. "Sorry about that."

He didn't even look back at me as he went through the crowd towards the exit gate. The flash of white of his clothing all too familiar.

"Kai-lin! I was a success!" Faridah suddenly appeared beside me triumphantly, behind her people were strewn all about the ground in front of the stall as though defeated in battle. Again, she did not look disturbed; the shopkeepers looked baffled, their eyes wide as they looked towards Faridah in…fear.

I couldn't help asking. "So…How much did you get for the…" I looked at the treasure in her hands, a couple of small pouches. From here, I could smell the spicy flavor, exotic and…expensive. " What _is_ that?" She smiled sweetly in response, looking not at all like the person who nearly beat everyone in front of the stall into a bloody pulp. Or, at least, I think she has the ability to do so.

"Something very special, they call it cinnamon." She lifted the other pouch towards me and I could smell this one was fresh, baring the plant-like resemblance, yet spicy like pepper when it hit my nose. "And _this_, is saffron." She smiled innocently to me as she placed them carefully in the basket, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I only needed the saffron, which the shopkeeper kindly gave a large discount." She walked on as she looked for the ingredients required for dinner. "And suddenly, he insisted that I take the cinnamon as well, he was _awfully_ generous."

I looked back at the shopkeeper, who still looked at us like we were going to spontaneously morph into werewolves or something. Then I looked back at Faridah and smiled. "He's probably sweet on you!" We both laughed as we continued on. "Ooh, maybe we should go back and see what else you can get for free from his stall!" I always said you could never go wrong with freebies…especially when the stuff was good quality.

Faridah suddenly looked seriously at me as though to lecture me. "Kai-lin…" She smiled. "I never knew your mind was so devious!" I beamed at her at the compliment. "Why thank you!" I never knew that shopping for dinner would be so…fun? Mysteriously, Faridah always managed to walk away with a bargain. I continuously insisted that she was so beautiful that a lot of the shopkeepers fell in love with her. She giggled at that and lost a few years as we walked through the crowds of people.

And on a totally unrelated subject, many people inexplicably were wronged on that shopping day, many were found on the ground. We were all very baffled. The shopkeepers involved shook their heads, claiming to know nothing of it when asked by others.

* * *

I can not promise that I will be able to update quickly...even though I want to.

But when I update, the chapter will be a long one...hopefully.

Thank you for taking your time in reading!


	22. Love, You Are Contagious

**Note: If you haven't reread the previous chapters...It'd probably be a good idea to, 'cause I added a new character (Sorry, to all of you who've read my story before the revision...I love you all). Just so it'd help, the new character is first introduced in Chapter 8: Ryan's Response. Reading just that chapter is fine. Also, rereading Chapter 18: Where's the Happy Ending would be good too. Sorry for the inconvienience.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Assassin's Creed. Ever.

* * *

**Chapter 22**- Love, You are Contagious

Dinner was beginning to smell good, and to prevent myself from over eating more than I should have (You all know how chubby I am), I quickly left the house. Faridah laughed as I left, I'm glad she didn't feel offended. And to make sure that she didn't I shouted, "It's not your cooking I'm running from, it's my appetite!" I heard her laugh some more as I hurried on.

I was quickly desolate. My brother was working again and Makin was probably off training to do assassin type things. Which I thought appealing beyond reason, he just continued to attract me without knowing. This infatuation was definitely here to stay, and was bugging the crap out of me. My crush on Makin was obvious now…But I hoped no one noticed, despite how obvious it might have been to me. Especially Makin. If he found out, I'd die. Metaphorically or literally, I'm not too sure.

At least Rashid and Khairiya were spending time together. I saw them now and then which was good. I was glad that Rashid's killing job could be postponed. Besides, it wasn't like they had a lack of assassins…Pft, like _that_ would happen.

Nadir was nowhere to be seen (I had a feeling that he had a secret life or something). But then, I'm not sure I would have appreciated him as much as Ryan did. I'm not sure, but he and I weren't really close. He reminded me a lot of my dad and his way of trying to crack corny jokes. Made me kind of sad and awkward when I hung out with him, so it didn't happen often.

So, with no particular place to go, I wandered. I heard horses, so I went in that direction. I love horses, I think I mentioned. So, it would be nice to be hanging out with some. I wasn't sure but, animals had this calming effect on me. They were so adorable and had personalities I fell in love with. Whenever I saw I dog with their owner walking, back when I was riding the bus, I'd exclaim, "AWW! LOOK! IT'A A DOG!" I'd be more excited than anyone else about that dog.

When I got there, the horses' scent was obvious, and there was a stable hand there. He was so skinny. Well, that was the first thing I noticed. But as I looked closer, he had small almond eyes, thin eyelashes and full lips. This guy was so feminine. But I stared some more and it dawned me. No, this guy was a girl. A girl dressing like a guy in disguise. 'Cause there was no way in heck they'd let a girl be a stable hand…not to be sexist, but that's the truth of now…

"HEY!" She jumped. "I like horses." I announced with a grin. I wanted her to talk to confirm my hypothesis; it would be obvious when she spoke. It was usually obvious to tell when someone was pretending.

"Um…Alright." She was quiet. But she definitely was lowering her voice a tone. You could tell by the uncomfortable expression she wore when she did that it wasn't natural like she was trying to cough up something. I tried sounding like a guy before…Didn't work, so I'd know.

I should have been more delicate with the situation, but I wasn't really good with being delicate to start with so, the question popped. "Are you a girl?" It was awkward as I whispered it like delicious gossip. She paused and blushed furiously. It was like she was pondering on how to respond. "Er…I'm sorry, you must have confused me for someone else." She tried directing her attention to something else. Too bad for her I was much too trained at being annoying.

"You shouldn't be scared. I'm not going to tell anyone." She seemed unconvinced. Well, I couldn't blame her; I must have looked like a loudmouth to her. "I just want to help you, girl to girl."

She considered my offer but shook her head. "It's okay…I'm fine." I don't know what I was doing that was putting her off. But then, maybe I was wrong, she was handling the situation fine. No, I couldn't think that. She wouldn't be in disguise if she was doing fine. I was beginning to worry about that now…and the fact that _I _noticed. "You say that, but if I noticed, don't you think other people have too?"

She blushed and lowered her head as she pulled me to the side. "I usually don't look at people straight in the face anyway. You just caught me off guard."

"And exactly _how many_ people have caught you unguarded?" I smirked.

She looked like she didn't know how to respond for a second there. "Well, I-…That's none of your business." All of a sudden she seemed fierce like she was in the mood to fight me. I could have just crushed her with my body weight. She was seriously skinny. I wondered if she was anorexic...But then, I wasn't even sure that mental disease existed during this time…Especially when food was so scarce around here. Maybe it was just high metabolism.

"So, who else knows that you're a girl?"

She looked like she was considering denial again but I gave her a serious look. I wasn't going to take any of that crap. She was going to tell me sooner or later anyways. "Only one other…But she is trustworthy, she wouldn't tell anyone else." She looked adamant about this as I reassured her that I believed her.

She was staring at me a long while after that. I hope she wasn't infatuated with me or something. Like Gervaise. Ugh, I wondered how he was doing, that poor guy must have been worried sick over us. He was the type to fret over something for a long time. I hoped he wasn't sick or something… "What are you staring at?"

"Oh!...It's just…you resemble someone I know." She blushed and I got a hint.

"You like that person, don't you?" I became immensely interested now. No wonder people liked playing matchmaker. It was fun.

She could only nod as she blushed some more. So, I was left to ask. "Well? Who is he?" Maybe it'd be someone I knew. Or someone I could pick out…I mean, how many people resembled me? …Wait a second…

"He is currently apprentice to Baha al Din, the blacksmith…He should be over there now, actually." I felt my face freeze.

"Are there _other_ people working with Baha al Din, or is it just this one person?"

She looked confused. "Um…No. It's just him…Why do you ask?"

It was my brother. She had a crush on my brother… I didn't know how to react. I mean, she seemed a nice enough girl but…I don't know. It was just weird that _anyone_ would have a crush on him. And knowing him, he probably wasn't even aware that she was girl…or that she was crushing on him. "That's my brother." I said plainly.

She gasped for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Oh! No wonder you resemble each other!" Yeah, no wonder. It was getting really weird. Everyone I was meeting had a connection to either me or my brother somehow. It was such a small world after all. Ugh, I would never think of that song again without thinking of Raha. _Poor Raha…Antoine better be taking care of him. He owes me that much._

"You mean personality wise or look wise?" I grinned.

"Hmm, a little of both. And you two are quite odd." She said after not that much thought and smiled. I figured if she ate a little more, she could be very pretty. That was going to be my new mission. To put food in her and to have her tell my brother outright that she liked him. He was too dense to get hints. He did always have the hardest time at _20 questions_.

So I told her. "We're going to get you to confess your love to my brother." It was awkward to say, but it felt justifiable. I think my brother deserved to get into a nice relationship. I was _so_ selfless.

"What?!" She didn't sound as surprised as I thought she would.

"You heard me." I smiled as I took her by the hand and patted it comfortingly. I could tell this was going to take a while. "Relax, my brother's a major push over. You have nothing to be scared of. And to make it better for you I'll try and hint him off…Though it might take him a while to catch on." Now that I thought about it, they'd have to be _big_ hints. Oy, maybe I needed to ask for some outside help.

Makin? Oh, why was he the first person on my thoughts? Well, helping wise, he could be. But I'd _hate_ to bother him. He didn't really need to be a part of this. Yeah…That's my excuse.

Baha al Din…Uh…NO. His help in his own daughter's relationship was a _great_ contribution. Uh, NOT.

Nadir…Still unsure about him.

Makin? Oh, wait. I already went over him. Heh…

Khariya? No, she's busy with Rashid.

Rashid?...Same reason as above.

Malik?...Definitely not. I don't think we're _that_ close…Unfortunately.

Abbas? Uh…Talk about _awkward_. Him and girl problems? I don't think so.

Mak-….Ugh, not again.

I felt like I was missing someone…There was Faridah. She could be great! I'm sure she'd be excited about a little love story happening in her home. Most girls were anyway…But then, I wasn't sure how subtle she'd be in the subject. I mean, she was the type that didn't seem to beat around the bush. More like stab it outright. I could easily imagine her totally asking my brother if he liked anyone in particular. Yeah, very awkward.

I felt like my brainstorm was useless. And I told her of my issue. "I think we need help with your situation though, two teenage girls need help from an authority figure most definitely."

"Oh. Well, I did mention the other who knew. She lives not far from here…" She grew a worried look on her face. "But I can't leave here without the boss growing suspicious." Now that _was_ going to be a problem.

"I'll go." Why not? I had more than enough time to kill. That was only thing I could kill legally anyway.

"Wonderful! Oh, you are so kind to offer to help me!" All of a sudden she was so cheerful and more than eager to allow me to help her. She was certainly enthusiastic. Did I make a great impression for once or something? "Sure…No problem."

That was when she told me where this lady lived. Was it just a coincidence that she happened to be Baha al Din's wife? Well, from the way she acted from an earlier episode, staging the whole "problem" for a little excitement…I had mixed feelings about her. She was…interesting. A bit too mischievous for someone her age. But then, for this situation, she could be helpful.

I was there in minutes. Along the way, I hoped I wouldn't run into my brother. The last thing I needed was for him to think I was pathetic enough to follow him around like some aimless forlorn puppy. Even though I was tempted to do so a couple of times. I don't know, ever since I was reunited with my brother, I felt like I wanted to hug onto him to make sure we were never separated again. Our separation made me appreciate my brother more than necessary. Of course, I'd never admit this to him.

"Hello?" I knocked on the door. Hopefully, she wouldn't mess with me this time.

"I'm sorry; you must have the wrong house. Try the other one next door."

_What the heck was that supposed to mean? _

Just to humor her I pretended like I was walking away and then came back to the door and knocked again. "Hey. It's me, again." Open the frickin' door before I get angry…Please? "The other house is closed; they said they weren't buying any cookies." I might as well get in on this little game she was playing. She must have been _really_ bored.

"What _are_ cookies, exactly? I believe your brother may have mentioned them on our first encounter." She opened the door with a huge smile on her face. I found it surprising that my brother would mention cookies. Maybe it was something the two of us had in common. We both loved sweets…And apparently mentioning them at her doorway.

"They're a sort of like a pastry. It can be moist and sweet on the inside and crunchy on the exterior. You can put little sweet things mixed in the batter like certain candy or fruit." She looked like she would erupt laughing any moment. I wasn't sure what was up with her, but I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Hmm…" She cocked her head and thought before finally looking at me. "So, what do you want? Obviously, you have no…cookies on hand." She said this while looking over me as though to make sure. She didn't look very disappointed though. Believe me, if I had any on hand, they would be disappearing before her eyes. In my stomach.

"I heard you know of a certain guy…" I paused as I lowered my voice and leaned forward. "Who is actually a girl."

She was quick. In seconds, she pulled me into the house. I was in. I half expected Mr. Bad Mouth Babble to pop up any time with my brother with him. Made me skittish beyond reason as I followed close to her, as though that would make me less conspicuous. By the time we reached the kitchen, she didn't even bother sitting down as she scurried to get me refreshments and such. She was so excited. She must have been _really_ bored before she got to me.

"SO, how did you two meet? How is she doing?" She finally sat down while she handed me a cup of clear water and some dry pita bread she said she made early that morning.

"I like horses. She says she's doing fine."

"Hmm, _fine_. Or so she says." She said mysteriously as she smiled. "To tell you the truth, I don't think she should be working there. But she tells me she won't give up her dream." She paused as she took a sip, suddenly serious. "A dream she insists on not telling me." She was working as a stable hand, and seemed good enough at it. I mean, the horses seemed really calm with her and she certainly was nicer than the grumpy first impression of Marcellin. Ugh, Marcellin...I think the only reason why I couldn't hate him was because his brother wouldn't of appreciated it. If we ever met again, I promised myself I wouldn't mention anything to Gervaise about the whole _incident_.

"Sounds like someone is trying to do the impossible." I said with a wide grin. I just loved it when people defied the society ways. And during this time, there was definitely _a lot_ to defy. "I should bug her to tell me her dream. It couldn't be _that_ impossible."

"You're getting me excited. I feel the need to help her too." She pouted like a child before we burst out laughing. It was weird. Here was this middle aged lady talking to me like someone close to my age. I just went along with it though. Why not? "Let's try and think…What would require her to be a stable hand? Seems like it's a dream for guys."

"Oh please, there is no need to be like that." She took a bite of the bread.

"You're right. No need to be sexist. 'Cause there's no such thing as a sexist dream." I grinned. That was when I remembered. "Oh, and by the way. She is infatuated with my brother."

"What?!" Her eyes widened in delight. "How wonderful!" She was perfect for the job. Oh, my brother was in for a surprise. I wasn't sure how he handled relationships. I don't recall either of us ever getting into one and I wasn't even sure that girls liked my brother. I guess he was good looking, but it was weird to say something like that about my own brother. Gave me weird shivers.

"I KNOW, right? But it was weird to find out. I mean, he's my brother. And I had no idea who she was!" I laughed.

"She insists on calling herself Shadin, if you haven't already found out." That was useful information. It wasn't until she mentioned it that I realized she and I never properly introduced ourselves. How rude of me. Oh well, I was going to meet her again later. "So, it's no trouble for you to inconspicuously tell my brother that…" I let her fill in the blank.

"Absolutely!" Of course, she loved her dramas. If she lived in my time period, I think she'd have no trouble being with my mom watching Korean soap operas with a box of tissues. She smiled, the happy wrinkles revealing across her face. "Your brother will hopefully get it." The fact that he was dense was apparently obvious to other people.

"Yeah…I don't know." Ryan could very well be told out straight the situation and he would probably be shocked into disbelief. Not that I blamed him. "Just don't say it outright, okay? It'd just embarrass Shadin, I'm sure she doesn't want him knowing just yet." She'd never get the guts to tell him that she liked him if she knew he knew. And then, it'd be a miserable time for her. I could just imagine her avoiding him out of embarrassment. She seemed like the kind to do that.

I sighed. Now that I got that issue out of the way, it got me thinking about Makin _again_. His sweet face was practically implanted in my mind, with no way out. But then, I don't think there wasn't a time I _wasn't_ thinking about him. I'd be talking to someone and in the back of my mind, he'd appear. It was way too weird. I just couldn't think of what to make of it. Was this like…love? God, what an annoying trip. I mean, it was nice to see him in the back of my mind and all, but…JEEZ!

"You have someone too?" She looked more excited than necessary. Oh her and her drama, I began to wonder if she had a secret stash of romance novels hidden around here somewhere. If those existed…

"NO!" I barked a little too loudly. It only made her grin more as though she was close to winning the jackpot. I tried to hide it. "I don't know what you're _insinuating_. It's nothing."

"That's what they usually say."

"Yeah?! Well…" I paused as my brain attempted to work. "I'm not the usual, so, when I say 'it's nothing', I MEAN it!" That wasn't very convincing, and you could tell straight off that she wasn't buying it. I only hoped the mental Makin in the back of my head _stayed_ there and didn't pop up while I was talking to her. Else, it'd be more obvious to her than ever, and she would never stop teasing me about it.

"Well…If you're going to be like that, I suppose you can go then." She grinned as I attempted not to growl in response. "I'll be sure to hint your brother off. Both he and my husband should be back soon. I'll do it then."

"Thanks." I felt grateful that the attention was back on my brother again as I sighed in relief. "I guess I should get going now." I only hoped she wasn't going to make a stupid comment while I was leaving…

"Be sure to tell me who he is."

"GAH!" I twirled around, unable to restrain myself. "I TOLD YOU, there's _nothing_ going on!" I groaned as I escaped out of the vicinity as fast as my legs could carry me. I could still hear her laughing though, and the subject made me blush as mental picture of Makin popped up again. And exactly _what _did I do? I started admiring and pining again. There was possibly only one other thing that could happen to make this situation worse. Thank goodness, the likability of _that _happening was-

"Kae-lin?" _OH MY FRICKEN' GOD!_

I jumped a few feet away as I clutched my fast beating heart. "Holy crap!" Was possibly the only thing I could say. And along with other "holy" items going through my mind. I felt like fate liked seeing me in the oddest of situations now. I was fairly certain it was safe for me to say that.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you." Why was he here? Why was he _here_?!

"Oh god. M-Makin…" _Say something, you idiot._ "What's going on…?" I felt like smacking my forehead. Here, in front of me was the guy I was crushing on. And I couldn't talk to him straight. ME! The one who usually has no trouble talking to complete strangers, has a problem with talking to the guy she thinks is…really really hot. _Don't say that to him Kaylyn, you'll lose respect. _

"I was allowed some time off." Assassins' get time off? Oh, I suppose they do. They're like any other employee out there…they just kill for a living. Still, out of all the places he could have wandered off to, why'd it have to be _this_ specific road? My heart was still fluttering quickly and felt like it was going to jump out my chest and onto the street; it was like I ran a marathon without taking any water breaks.

"Oh. Well…" I hoped I wasn't blushing or that he didn't notice I was blushing. "Well…Jeez, Makin! You need to stop sneaking up on me like that! If I was a bird, I would have had a heart attack and died!" I was able to say an actual sentence now, which was fantastic and all. But there was still the issue of me being so aware of him being so close to me…And coming closer?!

He started stepping towards me for reasons I could not comprehend. He grinned like a mischievous boy, _leaning_ towards _me_. "Thank goodness you aren't a bird, then." That smile made me melt where I stood, I might as well have been the Wicked Witch of the West melted by his bucket of smiles. How did he not notice the effect he had on me? Was he just teasing me?

"Yeah…" I felt like I was going to stumble on my words again before I remembered Shadin. No, I'm not using her as an excuse…Well, not completely. "I just remembered, I need to get going." I turned from him and started walking towards the stables. I could hear his footsteps following and wasn't sure whether I was happy that he was following me or irritated that I still had to put up with my infatuation head on.

"Oh, then I'll come with you." He smiled at me again while I attempted to ignore it. Okay, I was definitely sure he was teasing me by now. Why the heck would he be hanging around me anyway?

"Why aren't you hanging with my brother?" I voiced my thought aloud as I watched him dissolve into confusion. He looked so adorable, I wanted to hug him right there. Not going to do that, of course. "You don't want my company?"

He _had_ to play that card, eh? "No, it's just…You and me don't really hang…you know? Usually?" What was I doing? I was trying to draw away the one person I had a crush on. Maybe I was desperate to get away. I somehow felt torn between the warm feeling in my heart and the terrified butterfly sick feeling in my stomach.

"Hmm… are you trying to get rid of me, Kae-lin?" He gave me a suspicious look. He didn't look offended or angry, but his eyes were dead serious like he was trying to read my thoughts. It was eerie; I could see why he was training to be an assassin. He had potential beneath that handsome exterior. _I'm not even going to scold myself anymore. I give up... Makin is hot. There, I said it._

"No…" He stared at me and I felt myself crumble under his eyes. I just couldn't hold myself up, I was falling. He was staring at me too much. I couldn't handle it. I felt my face heat up and I squealed in my head in horror. He was going to notice. "I REALLY NEED TO GO!" I ran as fast as I could.

"Wait! Kae-lin!" He called behind me as I ran faster. I knew my time was limited now as he was definitely chasing me now (After listening to him call after me a few times and not hearing his voice fade out, I figured he was chasing me). He was probably going to catch up to me in minutes so I had to run fast. I sprinted, taking deep breaths so I wouldn't get a side ache. "Kae-lin!" He sounded really close now, and his footsteps were heard behind me. Okay, if you can actually _hear_ a person's footsteps, that can only mean that they're really close…Either that or they have abnormally big feet. Which Makin did not have. I _checked_.

By now, I was surprised he was still behind me; I had long expected him to catch me. But the stables were in sight by now and when I got closer, I had a shock go down my back. It became apparent then to me, that Makin was getting closer to catching up to me (It was just instinctual, and I didn't want to look back). I continued sprinting as he continued calling after me, I could hear my breathing and his as we ran through crowds. I was tempted to purposely run into pot bearers, but thought better of it.

"SHADIN!" I called out to her as she saw me being chased, shocked and unsure of what to do. As I came closer I slowed to a stop and clung onto her like my life depended on it. "Hide me, please." I whispered as I heard Makin's footfalls come to a stop. Both of us sounded like we were close to going in labor as our breathing attempted to recover our tired out bodies. I didn't want to look at him and buried my head into Shadin's shoulder. If I looked at him, he'd know for sure that I _liked_ him, my face was still warm and it was definitely not from the run.

"Who are _you_?" His question was obviously not directed at me. But there was something in his voice that me both Shadin and I cringe. It sounded sharp and cold, I don't know why he was irritated…Was it because I ran away? Well, he didn't have to take it out on Shadin. That's just mean.

I let go of Shadin and turned to face him, he was definitely irritated. It was like he was trying to figure out the answer but someone kept taking it from him. He saw me staring at him and his expression seemed to soften before he started glaring at Shadin again. What the heck was going on? Did Shadin accidently offend him or something? "Well? Why won't you speak?" He was so angry. Where did that anger come from?!

Before I could defend Shadin, she spoke for herself as she clutched my hand like a lifeline. "My name is Shadin…sir." She made sure to make no eye contact as she lowered her head, her voice as low as she could manage without it seeming fake. I could feel her shivering as she gripped my hand tighter. She was terrified, and I couldn't blame her, I'd _hate_ for Makin to get mad at me. He looked scary as heck when he was angry…Though still very attractive. _Stupid! This is not the time to be thinking things like that!_

"And what exactly…" He glanced at me as I inwardly gasped. Why was he suddenly looking at me?! I felt like panicking as I blushed and I looked at my feet. He spoke again. "…Is your relationship with Kae-lin?"

Shadin looked confused, staring at the ground, and I remembered she didn't know that was my name. I leaned towards her and whispered quietly so Makin wouldn't hear. "_I'm_ 'Kae-lin'." She gripped my hand in thanks as she attempted to speak again. I was so proud of her. I don't think I would have been able to talk to Makin in her situation.

"She is helping me." I tightened my grip on her and she looked at me. I hoped she could understand through my eyes: _That's too vague, give him more information!_ If Makin was given a reason to be suspicious, I was under the idea that he'd stab Shadin where he stood. Especially with that angered look on his face.

"She likes working with the horses so I thought maybe it'd be good if I could teach her a few things, like how to tend to them. The horses seem to like her." She tried to smile at him, but he still looked irritated and it caused her smile to slip off her face completely. She shivered some more, but tried hard not to show it as she kept her ground. It was making me angry that Makin was picking on her. What the heck was his problem?! I didn't realize he could be such a jerk!

"Makin, why are you picking on Shadin, anyway? He didn't do anything!" I finally was able to put my say into the situation realizing just how I was irritated too. Fortunately, I was able to say "he" instead of "she". I don't think Shadin wanted more people to know that she was a girl dressing as a guy… But aside from that, right now, Makin was really starting to tick me off.

"Kae-lin…" He looked shocked which got me confused, wouldn't _he_ get ticked off if someone was bugging his friend and scaring her?! I was only being protective; it was part of my personality. Makin started calming down and looked at me, serious. "Do you…Why are you doing this?" Did he really have to ask?

"WHY?! Do you really need to ask that, Makin? You're scaring Shadin and it's ticking me off!" I was shouting by now.

"Well…" He got a frustrated look as he spoke in that dangerous low tone. "Why don't you just let him fight his own battles!"

"This isn't a battle! This is _annihilation_, Shadin isn't a fighter!" I hugged her to me as though to protect her. If Makin was going to try and touch her, I'd bite his pretty finger off...It was bound to come off sooner or later anyway. Shadin was starting to look uncomfortable as she attempted to speak with me softly. "Umm…Kae-lin…"

Makin looked like he was going to pounce at her and strangle her. "How _dare_ you speak her name as though you know her!" He stepped forward and I panicked as I pulled her further away from him in response. Why was he like this? What happened to the sweet Makin I knew and loved?!

"MAKIN! STOP!" He did. And I was surprised a bit before I got myself talking again (I just got a would-be assassin to stop, I feel powerful). "Why are you being such a jerk?! Shadin is nice, I couldn't imagine him ever offending anyone."

"That's right, I usually just stay out of anyone's way." She commented softly, just the way she said it was the picture of innocence.

"Right." I nodded. "So, why are you so angry?"

He composed himself again as he took a deep breath and looked at the two of us. It was then that I realized just how unpredictable Makin was. I just couldn't read him. I had no idea what he was thinking. "Kae-lin…" I looked at him, he looked almost calm now. "Do you like this…Shadin?"

"Of course I do." I answered immediately. I may have met her only today, but she was sweet and I loved sweet things. Pun fully intended. I'd finally found someone close to my age I could hang out with who wasn't busy with someone else doing something. "I don't know who wouldn't, he's so sweet." I looked at her and smiled as she smiled in return, no longer looking as troubled as she did before.

When I looked up again, Makin was walking away (I was surprised I didn't notice before, he could be so quiet when he wanted to be). Retreating from the scene. I never felt so confused as I watched him go. Why was he leaving all of a sudden? Was it something I said? I looked at Shadin, "I need to go after him." She nodded and watched after me as I chased after him.

"Makin! Wait!" I was behind him now; he stopped moving but wouldn't look at me. "What's up, why are you leaving?" He stiffened, still not looking at me. For a second I thought he was going to walk off and not talk to me but he said instead. "I need to be alone. Just go back."

It was like he pushed me off a cliff into the depths of below freezing water. One minute he's angry and irritated and then the next he's all sober and lonesome. What the heck was up with him? Did guys have those emotional weeks too?! Well, not that I know of, but this was _not_ normal. Why was he acting like this?

I wanted to continue to talk to him and find out why, but he was off again. When was far enough away, he began running and it didn't take long for me to lose sight of him as he blended within the crowd (assassin skills). It made me feel unsettled. It took me a while to return to Shadin within the stables and tell her what happened.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! And sorry this took so long.

And THANK YOU for the reviews, they really got me going!


	23. Let's Get This Confession Time Started!

**Chapter 23**- Let's Get this Confession Time Started!

I was trying my best at being happy, but that's kind of difficult when one of your friends (secretly your crush) gets angry at something you did. And the worst part: you didn't know what the _heck _you did wrong. I spent the following minutes trying to rewind from the moment he popped up today.

It was as useful as trying to find a specific speck of dust in a vacuum cleaner. I couldn't find anything that I possibly did that was stupid (well, more than the usual stupid)…Then I thought about that time when I got close to him seeing my flushed face…and me running in response. I didn't think running from him would offend him that much, he didn't seem _that_ sensitive. _Maybe I should go and apologize again._

Shadin put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright? You've been silent…And I find that quite abnormal."

I laughed before fading into a dry smile. "Just thinking back about what I did that was so stupid as to tick Makin off."

"Yes, I'm wondering if _I _did anything…" She thought carefully as she looked up towards the sky. "I remember seeing him from time to time, but we never spoke personally." It was weird…Makin always seemed like a really nice guy. Not really the aggressive type that would get angry easy… but then, I guess I didn't know him as well as I thought.

"Hey Shadin. Just don't let it bother you; I'm pretty sure it wasn't you." I decided to ask my brother about Makin and his attitude when I got back. He knew him longer than I did, so maybe he'd be able to help me understand what I did to offend him. Maybe he'd even help me to get a hold of the guy.

Something told me Makin was going to be avoiding me. It was just a hunch…And I suppose the fact that he told me that "he wanted to be alone" also helped my hypothesis. That made me sad beyond reason. Sure, he was a jerkwad to Shadin, but…I couldn't douse that liking I had towards him. I guess once it starts up, it's hard to put out. Would it be horrible for me to assume this to be love?

I wasn't sure if I should have felt annoyed by this.

But there were other things I needed to put into play. My personal feelings just had to wait for now. "Shadin, how about you join us for dinner?" The moment I asked the question, I realized just how much I liked- no, _loved _the idea. I smiled as I looked at her.

She looked torn between horrified and surprised. "W-what?!" She gasped as she caught on quickly to my scheme.

"Come on, you have to come face to face with him. Besides, he won't mind, he thinks you're a guy remember?"

She could only nod as her face flushed probably thinking of my brother in some heavenly light that I could never understand. The person under my own heavenly light was definitely not my brother. In my mind, my brother was in a whole different room on a medium sized pedestal that needed dusting.

"By the way," I added casually. "You better tell him you're girl soon."

She just couldn't stop looking so horrified. "I couldn't!"

"You could!" I grinned. "And you ARE GOING TO DO IT!"

"Kae-lin, I would prefer to face a hundred warriors in the flames in Hell before coming face to face with your brother with my feelings!" _Wow, that sounds extreme…_

"Really?" I quirked an eyebrow. "Shadin, it sounds like your common sense is turned off."

"Please, Kae-lin, understand me, would you be able to pronounce your love so easily to the one you loved? Would you be able to say it without the reassurance that they would return your feelings?" I thought deeply as Makin faded into my mind again. Saying what I felt to him…now? No, it was impossible now. But then even before, I was sure it wouldn't have worked out even if I told him.

_A handsome guy like that? What would he want with a girl like me? _For all I knew, he probably already liked someone. Now _that_ just spun me into depression.

"You…have someone, don't you?" _DARN IT!_ I'd forgotten she was watching my facial expressions.

"NO!" I yelled a little too loudly once again. I lowered my voice to a whisper as I averted my eyes. "Maybe…"

"Why don't you tell him?" She said with a smirk, obviously trying to get back at me for trying to set her up with my brother at dinner.

"Because…things between him and me are a little shaky…" I sighed.

She had a blank look on her face as though she were trying to register something. _Oh no._ I hoped that she wasn't thinking what I thought she was thinking…

"Is it Makin?" _Crap._

"No." I lied.

"It _is_, isn't it?"

"I have _no idea_ what you're talking about."

She grinned. "It IS!"

"God, Shadin, please just _shut_ your mouth!" I said as the blush covered my face as I got up and attempted to walk away. Now, it was like _everyone_ knew about it. Everyone but Makin, _thank god_. But then, was that _really _a good thing?

I could hear Shadin behind me. It's a good thing she was in no position to follow me without getting in trouble. "I'll see you at dinner!" Apparently knowing who I liked too made her feel she had the upper hand of the situation or something…Well, she had another thing coming. If she was going to try ushering me and Makin together, _I _was going to take liberties to do the same thing with her and my brother.

The walk back seemed more quiet than usual. The usual was when I wasn't in such a down pouring mood. I think I knew how Eeyore felt with that small rain cloud following him. It was gripping the sides of my mouth into a frown as every step felt like it was weighted. I was not looking forward to dinner.

I was stuck. There was a part of me that wanted him to be there…but then the scared part of me kind of hoped he wouldn't show up.

"Kae-lin! How are you?" I turned to see Khairiya and Rashid (who was looking more laid back than his usual stern self). And was that…a smile on his face?

"Oh…hey guys!" I tried to perk up as I straightened up and skipped over. "How's it going, bride and groom to be?!"

Khairiya blushed. "Just fine, thank you. But you haven't told us how your day was."

"_Rashid_ wants to know how my day was?" I laughed, trying to avoid the question. _My day was crap._ _The person I have a crush on hates me now._

"Just answer the question." Rashid said, his arms crossed as he attempted to look grumpy.

I swallowed and took a breath as I choked out my prepared answer. "Good." I tried not to make it obvious that I was lying as I smiled as cheerfully as I could manage. I felt like I should have been pouring out how I really was feeling to them, I didn't like lying to Khairiya. It felt like a whole other wrong. To Rashid…It didn't feel as bad lying to him.

_Makin HATES me._ The thought echoed in my mind as I gripped my fist tightly. _WAIT JUST A DARNED SECOND! Don't be creating fake illusions for yourself, Kaylyn! You don't know for sure whether or not he actually hates you!...But then, you don't know if he likes you either…_

_Oh gee, thanks Brain. I feel so much better now._

"Is something wrong?" Of course, I just _had _to let my facial expressions go out again. _Note to self:_ Remember whether people are watching or not when I am having mental conversations with myself.

"I said I was good." I stated obviously. Hoping that saying the lie enough times would remind me to pretend to do so. At least until they left. Or maybe I had to leave first. "Hey, I gotta go, I need to meet up with my brother! I'll see you!"

Before Khairiya or Rashid could object, I added. "Don't stop being adorable, you two!" I winked as I ran off with Rashid shouting after me. "Get out of here!" I could imagine Khairiya blushing furiously as Rashid gripped onto her. They were so cute. I nearly felt jealous, everything for them worked out like something out of a fairy tale.

I suppose me and romantic relationships weren't going to work out. I _was_ always the adventure and humor genre type of girl. I had a difficult time reading romance novels…too much complicated crap I couldn't comprehend without questioning it and sex scenes that I usually flipped past (hoping no one was reading over my shoulder). The sooner I realized me and Makin wouldn't work out, the better it'd be for me the next time I met up with him.

It'd be better for him too, I guess…But if it is so morally good, why'd it hurt to think of him with another girl or to think of being separated from him? This was just a freakin' crush! I only knew the guy for like…nearly two weeks now. You can't fall in love with someone that fast, that's crazy! _Right?_

"You make weird facial expressions, you know?"

"Oh shut up. " I muttered as I turned to my brother and pushed him on the shoulder.

"What's eating you? You look like you're frustrated with something." _Thanks for being so observant, Ryan. Well, if you __**must **__know. Your friend, you know, Makin. Kind of hates me. And that's making me so "frustrated" because I have a crush on him. And just may possibly love him._

"Makin hates me." I blurted.

"What? For what reason?!"

"…I don't know! Something went up just half and hour ago…I think I offended him from running away." The minute I said the last part, I immediately regretted it and I saw my brother think for a while before responding.

"Why were you running?" He looked suspiciously angry, an emotion that didn't seem to fit on his face naturally. "Was he trying to…_do something_?!"

_WHAT?!_ I almost was too shocked to answer. "NO! He wouldn't do something like that!"

"Then what the heck did he do to make you run to make him offended to make you frustrated?!" _What a mouthful._

I paused. I didn't want to tell him…But the last thing I wanted was for my brother to get all protective and try to beat up Makin…and fail. I'm sorry, but my brother isn't part of that usual group at school who starts up fights and gets sent to the principal's office. And he usually misses seeing the fights, actually.

"...He nearly saw me blushing…" I whispered in the tiniest voice as I looked down at my feet, the heat crawling up my face again.

"He _what_?" Was he deaf or was he just being a jerk and making me say it again?!

"I LIKE HIM, OKAY!" I shouted to his face and quieted down immediately as I hid my red face behind my hands.

"Oh." There was large pause before he spoke again. "Well…that's…that's really nice, Kaylyn." _Nice? That was all he could say? The fact that I like Makin was…__**nice**__?!_

He continued. "You mean like like, right? Not just liking him…like a friend, cause' that was kind of obvious."

I felt exasperated as I blushed some more (if that was even possible). "_Yes_."

"Well…Does he know? I mean…" He thought a moment. "Oh wait, he doesn't does he? You tried hiding it from him…which made you run…which makes you think made him offended...Which has made you in the state you are in now." Now that he had it all figured out, I couldn't guess what was going to happen next.

"Well, I guess I'd better invite him to dinner!" He said in such a cheerful manner it made my stomach twist. Or maybe it was the thought the _he_ was going to be there.

"WHY?!" Now there was absolutely no chance of him _not_ being there…unless he said "no".

"You gotta tell him. If it's serious, he has to know." I tried to squeeze in a comment but gave me a look which shut me up. "Besides, it'll be better for you too. Once you let it out it won't be bothering you as much anymore." His logic actually sounded practical. But at the same time…it was completely INSANE! I succumbed to "nervous mode".

I might as well have been going in front of an audience of thousands of people trying to amuse them armed with only corny jokes and a dry sense of humor no one understood. _I think I found a reason to avoid dinner other than to try and keep myself from eating unconditionally. _

Maybe it was time to mysteriously disappear.

As if reading my mind (or maybe it was my darned facial expressions), my brother gripped my arm to prevent me from running off. "And don't even _think_ about trying to skip out. I'll be watching you, Kaylyn." Time just couldn't go slow enough.

"Wait a second." I exclaimed as my brother started dragging me with him. "The deal was that I say it to him after dinner, why the heck are you taking me to invite him?! Can't you go yourself!?" I was panicking. He probably wasn't in the mood to see me. Well, I knew for sure, I wasn't prepared to see _him_.

"Calm down, he's probably at the bureau. I'm just going to ask one of the guys I see who goes there to ask for me." He smiled at me, but I couldn't be reassured. What if…What if? Oh, the hypothetical questions about the situation just took off in my mind like a confetti explosion.

I didn't feel comfortable about asking just some random guy to go deliver the invitation. What if Makin decided it was too vague and came down to ask questions? _What if he actually likes you and you're just being paranoid?_

_Shut up, Brain, don't even __**try**__ to get me feeling hopeful._

"Having conversations with yourself again?"

"Yeah…just a little argument. But I'm winning." _Sure…Just keep telling yourself that. All the while, here comes Makin._

_Liar! He is not-_

_Oh crap._ I hid behind my brother, tempted to run off. Too bad my brother was grabbing my arm, that's usually not helpful when you try to run away. Maybe I was desperate enough to try and gnaw off my arm…_Nah, I happen to like this arm…_

"Hey Makin!" Darn my brother for acting so casual. "How're you doing?"

I could sense Makin's eyes immediately draw on me as I glanced at him and attempted smiling. "Hi Makin." I waved. _Hey, I'm not losing consciousness…This isn't as bad as I thought!_

He smiled back. I felt like I should have taken a picture just then just to savor that smile properly, he was so handsome…But I remembered how out of his league I was. And I reminded myself to reign in as I only kept smiling, not saying anything else. Telling him my feelings seemed even more impossible as I looked at him.

"Thank you for asking…I'm fine…" He was still looking at me. "How are you…Kae-lin?"

I couldn't bring myself to look at him straight. "I'm good, thanks."

If he noticed the awkward situation, Ryan didn't show it. "So, we were wondering…Would you like to join us for dinner? I heard Faridah was having an awesome time gathering the ingredients." The rumors must have flown to his ears. I had a short flashback of Faridah and briefly grinned. Long lines were no match for Faridah and her disobedience towards the rules (I don't think anyone was stupid enough to confront her for it).

"Really?" He asked as though still registering the invitation, not expecting it.

_Okay, Kaylyn. Here's the moment of truth!_ "It'd be…" Both of them looked at me now, and I paused shortly before speaking again and cleared my throat. "It'd be nice if you'd come. I mean, if it's not too much trouble. Faridah is great and I'm sure she'd like to see you there…I invited Shadin, he's excited...So, it'll be like our own little party…" I felt like if I kept on babbling on, maybe I'd forget who I was talking to.

But then he spoke again, and I remembered. "If it's alright with you, I'll come." I froze as I experience what people descibed as "heart skipping". Who was he referring to when he said "you"?

"Great! I guess we'll see you then!" My brother grinned as he looked at me and nodded, giving my hand a soft grip. I smiled and nodded back as we both waved bye, I couldn't help but smile at him.

And you know what? I think I was looking forward to dinner. For some reason, I actually _did_ feel like a pressure was lifted. I don't think it mattered whether or not he liked me anymore (_WHAT?!)_. I felt certain it was going to be "no" but…it didn't feel like it was going to hurt as much as I thought. It was going to be alright. Being friends with him…That was okay! (_WHAT AM I SAYING?! NO IT'S **NOT**!)_

"I think I feel a little better." _DO I feel better? _The fact that he didn't hate me made me smile. Unless he just happened to be hiding it beneath that handsome façade. _ARGH._

"That's good. Maybe I should try asking him what he thinks about you." He attempted to offer me his help.

But I shook my head and grinned. "He'd probably just say that I'm weird!" So that was going to be me. I was going to be that little oddball that everyone loved as a friend but no one loved in a romantic relationship. Made me a little sad but…I had to remember that I was fortunate.

I had wonderful friends who cared about me and I had my brother. And we were together.

And just because I was destined to be without Makin, didn't mean that someone else couldn't have him. Sure, it'd hurt to see him with another, but I'd be happy. Friends had to be happy for their friends, right?...

What was I kidding? I was going to be a miserable spinster planting glass shards in muffins and feeding them to children out of spite while my cats plotted to kill me.

_There is only one other way for me to get my mind off this subject…I need to get myself distracted…But how?!_ Ryan and Shadin were going to be my hobby. Matchmaking shouldn't be too hard. But then, is what I'm doing even considered "matchmaking"?

"RYAN!"

"KAYLYN!" He replied, a little surprised. "WHAT?!...WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!"

"You don't need to shout anymore, I just didn't that to get your attention, silly." I grinned.

"Oh."

"Okay, you know Shadin, right?"

"Yeah." He paused after a thought. "How'd you meet with him? You didn't know him before…"

I nearly got annoyed as we practically strayed from my goal point. "That doesn't really matter. What matters is that you spend the entire time with him." I said this as seriously as I could manage so he could get my point.

"Sure…but, why?" As predicted, he was confused. And what was so wonderful was that he didn't suspect a thing…_Hmm, looks like that dense wall in his brain is stronger than I thought…_

What would be the best possible situation for me to create between a boy and a "boy" to get them together? "He's being so quiet lately…like MORE than usual. I think he had a secret…but he won't tell me…something about being a 'boy' thing…whatever _that_ means." I tried to act annoyed as I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Really? You want to use me to get the 'secret' out of him?" I nodded eagerly as he sighed. "You and your curiosity. What if it's something you wouldn't want to know?"

I grinned. "That's your choice then. If it's not appropriate for me, don't tell me."

"Fine…" He then gave me a suspicious look. "This isn't just some plot to get me distracted so you can run away, is it?"

"Heh, that was a _long_ time ago, bro." I smirked. I could practically feel him within the clutches of my ploy. "I'm not scared anymore. I'm gonna tell Makin, don't worry."

"Okay…" He still didn't look reassured. I couldn't blame him; _I_ was still in a daze from my sudden change in perspective. For some reason, it just didn't _matter _as much to me if Makin liked me anymore…But I still had the infatuation thing going on. Just not as much. And I wasn't feeling suicidal, which was good.

"Let's get ready! I'm sure Faridah needs help…We forgot to mention we invited people!"

Suddenly he became concerned. "DARN! We forgot to mention we invited people!"

"I JUST SAID THAT!" We both ran to the house as fast as we could, it was getting close to late afternoon, and the sun was going to go down soon. We had to tell Faridah about the added people so we'd have enough to eat for everyone. At that point, I was so worried, I was prepared to tell Faridah to give someone else my share and just let me drink water or something.

Me sitting in the corner with a cup of water and a dry piece of pita bread. That wasn't a pleasant image.

"FARIDAH! FARIDAH! FARIDAH!" We both shouted in sync as re ran through the not-so-wide doorway and nearly tripped over ourselves. We stumbled, gasping for breath.

"What? What? What?" She laughed as she looked at the two of us, wiping her hands with a towel. Was she done cooking already? _Crap. _

"Okay, I think it's mostly my fault since I invited Shadin first and didn't warn Ryan before inviting Makin but…"

"Wait a second. You invited more people to dinner?"

We could only nod as we waited for the lecture to come.

"Splendid! I was wondering what I was going to do with all the extra food!" The two of us could have just tripped right then and landed on our faces. All that running and worrying only to discover that everything was going to work out perfectly. _Wonderful_.

"That's great!" My brother was the first to recover smiling adamantly. Where did all that happiness come from? An endless void of joy into the content dimension within his soul, _that's_ where. And sometimes…I just hated it. It shouldn't be natural for someone to be so happy.

If it were normal, we'd all be talking like the hosts and characters from the kid shows that show early in the morning. There would be no actual plotline to our lives and we'd wear the same clothes _every _day unless some Christmas special or something. And there would be minor problems that would be over exaggerated into a world crisis situation. Like not having peanut butter to go with your peanut butter and jelly sandwich or having no milk to go with your cookies.

_Oh god, I'm thinking about food…I must be hungry already._ That was when I noticed the smell of dinner and spices that filled the room. Some scents familiar and some not, it made me feel like I was home though. Not the home past the game, but…Just, home. I felt welcomed and content.

"So, let's wait for our guests to arrive!"

"Pft, you sound like a housewife, you pansy." I made a retching face.

He ignored me. "Oh, by the way, Faridah, Kaylyn has a crush on- "

"LEEEET'S GET IT STARTED…IN HEEEERE!" I sang as loudly as I could manage. Didn't need _another_ person knowing of Makin and his unknown affect to my heart. Jeez, didn't my brother have consideration? He was the only person I actually told about Makin and he just _had_ to run his mouth. (Fortunately, Faridah didn't seem too bothered by my outburst as she only shook her head and walked away.)

"And the base keeps running and running… and running and running…?" My brother continued pathetically.

"Yeah…something like that." I couldn't help but giggle as I turned to Faridah, feeling a whole lot better than I did earlier. "Say, do you need any help with anything? Are you sure we're good food-wise?"

"Yes, we're fine. Thank you." I didn't doubt Faridah could handle crises with a calm attitude. I didn't see anything that seemed to shake her resolve. She was like a headstrong warrior and at the same time an understanding mother. But all in all, still a very formidable character.

"Ryan…" I began to speak as a thought caught up to my mind. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

"…Alone?" I lowered down my voice as I watched Faridah busily work about the small kitchen.

"Oh…uh…sure." We walked outside and into an alley between two homes, narrow and cool. I usually had a sort of aversion towards alleys. Especially back home when walking in a city, and walking past one I would instinctively look down it as a shiver ran down my spine. Maybe it was all those violent gang related movies that got me going. I'm sorry, but I seem to always connect stabbing, mugging and any other violent act with some dark decrepit alleyway.

But, I was pretty okay now, especially since I had the reassurance that my brother wasn't one to mug, stab or whatever me in the alley. And there were people around to hear me scream if something happened.

"So…Ryan, I wanted to know since…you're older and all."

"Yes, I am the fountain of wisdom." He said quite modestly.

"Don't push it." I rolled my eyes as I continued. "Anyway, I wanted to know for sure…What is love?"

After a pause. "Baby, don't hurt me, don't hurt me. No more."

I nearly slapped him. "I wasn't referring to the song, idiot! I meant it literally! What _is _love?"

"…Why do you think I know? Sis, I'm sure I don't know any more than you." I nearly gave up then, but he continued. "It is an emotion which every human being can feel that surpasses that of a simple liking towards another. Like how I _love_ my family and friends. I care for them in a way in which my world would not be complete if one of them were missing."

"Wow, Ryan, that was nearly…poetic."

"Shut up." He grinned. "Anyway, why are you asking? Are you doubting your love for Makin?"

"Ugh, please don't put him and that word together." I felt really frustrated again. "I really don't know, Ryan. I care for him a lot, I know for sure. But I can't make an assumption of it being love. That's…kind of being unfair isn't it?"

He looked like he couldn't say anything for a moment there which got me worried. What if I short circuited him?! Too much thinking for him at one time could hurt him.

"So…what are you going to do? I can't tell you whether you love him or not, you know."

"I know." I sighed. I felt like I was starting from the beginning of the game board again and had lost all my points. Was this how Gervaise felt? I got a little sad thinking about the guy. He said he liked me…but I told him that I only wanted to be friends. How did he feel when I said that? Was he crushed?

I was now on the other side of the love line, the one who was overlooking and pining instead of the one who was being watched, oblivious. I wasn't sure which side I liked better. But I can tell you, both sides got me feeling awkward.

"Girls are so weird." My brother interrupted my train of thought. "One moment you were all frustrated and crap and then the next you were happy and cheerful, then you got frustrated again. Which is it, Kaylyn? Are you happy about this or frustrated?" I suppose he was referring about my feelings.

"Both, I guess." I said after a thought. "Liking him has made me happy…But the thought that he doesn't like me back gets me frustrated."

"Aww, makes me kind of happy for ya, Kaylyn." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Wish _I _had someone." That comment had me freeze in near utter joy. Did I hear a chorus of angels in the background? Were those bells I was hearing?

"You _do_ have someone." I said mysteriously.

_That_ caught his attention. "Who? Someone I know?"

"Yes."

"…Well?"

"Well what?"

"Who is it?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"_Kaylyn._" He said dangerously, the patience of his being heard, stretching its limit.

"No. You'll find out." I was _not_ going to give in. Besides, until Shadin (if that was even her real name) told him, I now had leverage over him. He wouldn't _dare_ tell anyone else about me and Makin if he wanted to know. Which he did.

I am _such_ a loving sister.

He looked close to grumpy now as he turned from me. "You know what? _Fine_, don't tell me."

"…" I took a glance at him. "Wanna go look around before we come back for dinner?"

"…Sure."

* * *

It's kind of an inevitable thing to have a conversation while you're walking with someone, even if the person is anti-social, as long as they're walking with me I _will_ get them to talk. Even if it involves them just telling me to shut up. That technically counts as a conversation starter...In some cases, right?

But despite me knowing that we were going to talk about some weird crap, my brother and I, I was not quite prepared for him when he asked me: "Do you dream about kissing him?"

_What the __**hell**__?!_

When I couldn't say anything in response, he continued on with the atrocities. "Makin, I mean." As though he needed to point that out to me. "Do you-"

"Don't freakin' repeat it! I heard it the first time!" I covered his mouth to stop the words. "It's none of your business!" What was his plan? Did he just _enjoy_ seeing me uncomfortable? Was this an emergence of a part of Ryan's personality that I'd never seen before? Secretly sadistic?

"…So, does that mean you _do-_"

"NO! IT DOESN'T MEAN _ANYTHING!_"

"So you mean your fantasies about Makin are meaningless? Oh, Kae-lin, that's not very truthful to yourself." Shadin was grinning at me, apparently experiencing the joy of teasing others and loving every freakin' minute of it. I looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark, so I assumed that she was free from her horse care duties. And she just _happened _to wander over here. _What __**perfect **__timing._

"Yeah, Shadin's right, Kaylyn!" He grew adamant as he gripped my shoulders. "Don't deny it any longer or you just might explode!" _I'm sure you're hoping for that._ The two of them then burst out laughing as I was left to be the remainder from the aftershock of apparent laughing gas who wasn't affected. My blank and irritated face didn't faze through them though.

"Okay, you know what? I'm leaving." I suppose I was going to meet up with the two laughing idiots later. At first, the teasing was embarrassing to deal with, but now it was just _stupid_.

They were still laughing as my brother sputtered another unnecessary comment. "Make sure you don't run into him by accident!" _I'm sure you're hoping for **that **__too, you- _"And don't run away if that happens!" Shadin had to add.

I swerved to them, shouting to the top of my lungs. "YOU TWO DESERVE EACH OTHER!" And stomped off, not looking back.


	24. Not AGAIN!

**Chapter 24**- Not AGAIN!

It was going to happen. I was going to tell Makin…that I liked him. A lot.

Hey, if you like someone a whole lot does that default to loving or is it just a liking that is at highest level? Wait a second, were there even measures to "liking" a specific person? Kind of like how I definitely liked the nice people over the nosey people who always tried cutting into conversations..._Why am I questioning this in the first place?!_

Soon it would come…We were only half an hour away until people (_MAKIN!_) would actually start coming. Nadir already came home. Mysterious as always. I never knew what was going through his mind despite the fact that he seemed to be pretty open with everything. It was like a paradox or something.

You wanted to ask him what the heck he was doing but then there was just something in your gut that said: _Don't do it_. It was like a subtle warning label that was glued to him…_somewhere_.

But he was a pretty good guy who loved Faridah despite her challenging attitude. Whatever he did while he was away (as long as he wasn't cheating or something like that) it didn't really matter, I guess. Besides, I didn't think he would be cheating on Faridah. He loved her (and…He didn't have a death wish).

_Love. _How was I going to do this? Should I just go outright and say it to him? My heart got jumpy again just thinking about it.

I was beginning to spiral down the denial path again as I thought back the past two weeks. I didn't really interact with him as much as I should have…Yet here I was… "Lovesick". Did I only like him because he was attractive and nice? What did he do for me that made me like him so much? _Well…_

I found myself at the fountain again, a five minute walk away from the huge gate. It'd been a while since I was here. "Might as well sit down." I mumbled to myself, doing so. I looked around and noticed the streets were emptying as people went to their homes.

There was barely anyone around.

For me, there was nothing to do but wait now. And in a usual situation, I'd be horribly bored. But now, I just didn't care anymore. My feelings were conflicting with my usual self, and now, it was like I was a completely different person. I was…calm. I wasn't in the mood to do anything disruptive anymore. The "awkward" silences were just "quiet" now.

_What is happening to me?_

"I'm sorry, but…"

I realized someone was talking to me.

"Could you help me please?" At her question, I instinctively glanced at the sky, it was getting dark. And it I was supposed to be heading back now.

"Sorry, I don't have time." I took a look at her. She looked genuinely troubled and it made me feel guilty for leaving her, like I didn't care or something. "I mean, I have to leave now." _Ugh, that wasn't any better. _I wasn't sure how to rephrase the comment to a more polite refusal.

"WAIT!" She grabbed at me like she was desperate. "Don't _leave_! It's my brother! He's hurt!"

At the information that someone was hurt, my heart wrenched painfully. Immediately, the first image that came to mind was of a helpless child bleeding. Even if her brother wasn't a child, I couldn't help but feel worried as though it were that type of situation. "What!?" I glanced at the sky again, but looked at her intently.

"Okay, I'll come!" I didn't think it would take that long. Besides, even if it did, I doubted that Faridah or anyone else would have blamed me. It's not like they would have refused to help the lady in the same situation.

"Where is he?" I asked as she led me away from the fountain.

"Oh, he's nearby, thank goodness." It was vague, but I'm sure with worry clouding her mind, there wasn't much to say. I'm sure that if it were _my _brother hurt somewhere, I'd be unable to think. Just thinking about it made me feel uncomfortable. It was like a taboo, it was something I didn't want to think about because it _shouldn't_ exist or be possible (in my mind).

We were nearing towards the gate. A shock of thoughts shot through my the poor guy injured outside?! What happened? Were they ambushed or something? "Is he outside!?"

"No, he's close by." She replied, calmly, as though pondering something.

I grew worried as I stared at the darkening sky. I had a feeling the people at the gate would feel suspicious of us coming within range while it was dark out. I wondered how he was injured (thinking of worse case scenarios), as I followed her slim silhouette. It was getting darker by the minute.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." I wondered if she was saying this to herself or me as I stayed quiet.

Finally, we came to a small home. "In here! Quickly!" She gestured toward a room in the back as we went through a small alley (I inwardly shivered). I rushed in with her and noticed a young man with dark hair, lying in hay lazily, but stiff. His eyes were closed and I assumed he was sleeping as his chest rose up and down slowly. He looked fine to me, but I figured it must have been internal injuries. Maybe he fell.

I was prepared to work at the speed of light (or anything I had that was somewhere close to that). This was a crucial situation after all! "Okay, so what do we need to do?" I looked at her as she gave me a strange look.

"You don't need to do anything." Her eyes went blank, staring at me. _W-what?_

Before I could register what she meant by that I heard someone get up behind me and grab me from behind. All I could think of while he knocked me out (_painfully_ in the gut, the jerk) was: _Not __**again**__!_

* * *

Waking up felt like crap. Waking up with my hands and feet tied added to the already crappy state I was feeling. It was so uncomfortable. And just saying that didn't seem like enough to describe exactly _how_ uncomfortable it was.

I can tell you one thing though. The guy who tied my hands and feet obviously went to the boy scouts (or whatever association that teaches little boys to tie knots and other handy dealings). The percentage chance of me _slipping_ out was…0.00001%. There was not even enough room for my wrists and ankles to _breathe_. My feet and hands were now getting aquatinted with each other, bunched together awkwardly like in a crowded subway.

"HEY!" Maybe I should have kept quiet. You know, to get on his good side or something, but I felt like even if I did get on his good side, it wouldn't of freakin' mattered anyway! I was TICKED OFF!

It was then that I realized that I definitely wouldn't be able to go to dinner. And that made me even angrier. Just when I took all that time to prepare myself to confess, _he had to take me away_! _As if I needed another reason to be angry._

He didn't answer, but I _knew_ someone was there despite not being able to see anything. You could hear his annoyed grunt as he halted the…wagon (_Not this crap, again_). I was in a flashback with the whole Marcellin incident again. And it sucked. Definitely.

I heard someone go around and an infuriated face appeared in front of mine (the same guy who was that lady's brother…Now that I think about it, they probably weren't even siblings!). "BE. QUIET." _Did he __**really**__ have to stop the wagon and go around to tell me that?_

I just stared back him, showing him angry expression on my face while he stared back. After a while, just as he was going to leave, I said. "_Jerkwad_." Well…he was, wasn't he? He _needed_ to know!

He only hesitated in his movement a bit as he went back to the front and casually started the horses again. I was tempted to start annoying him, but my heart wasn't really in it. There was something else preoccupying my mind. All I could think of was my brother and friends back at the home, wondering where the heck I was.

My brother's first assumption would probably be that I ditched or something. I guess it would be okay for him to think that, I probably _would_ have done it…

How long would it take before they realized I was…kidnapped (_again?!_)? But then, even if they realized…What could they do?

I felt like crying. At this rate, I would never be able to tell Makin how I really felt. I was so depressed about the whole thing I didn't even feel like cursing fate for putting me in a cracked up situation again. Yes, that's how down I was.

"I hate this." I voiced, not even caring if the guy heard me or not.

It was bumpy ride in the back along with the trunks and crates of stuff. And after a struggle, I managed to sit myself upward. _Why am I even tied up the first place?_ Sure, to prevent me from running away but…Isn't a tied up girl in the back of wagon kind of…I don't know, NOTICEABLE!? But then, it wasn't like we were passing a myriad of people.

"Hey."

"Quiet." That was his response to everything. I'm not even kidding.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"I said, QUIET, didn't I?" See what I mean?

"…Okay, so I was bluffing." I was going to talk anyway. You all didn't really expect that this guy would be able to shut me up, right? "But what about the times when I _really _need to go?"

"…"

"Are you _suggesting _I just do my business back here?! That's gross, man!" What happened to hygiene? God, thank goodness, I didn't really eat or drink much since the kidnapping. But what was with this guy? Maybe he was trying to say something to me every time he said "Quiet." What did he want me to do?..._As if I don't know!_

"Will you shut up?"

"NO." _No one_ made me shut up…unless I conveniently felt like shutting up when they told me to.

"…please?" Wow…Was he getting desperate now? We'd only been talking for perhaps 20 minutes and I'd already had him to the point where he was practically begging me to be quiet ( I didn't even get to the part where I started singing!)…_I must only use this power for good!_

"…Okay." Since he was being polite all the sudden, I'd reward him with the silence he so wanted ( I couldn't possibly imagine _why_ he wanted it so much). Why was I being so considerate? Well, I suppose I knew sooner or later, if I kept on pushing it, he'd bring out a cloth and gag my mouth. NOT FUN.

He seemed almost surprised that I "gave up" so easily as an awkward silence followed and the background sounds seemed to get louder without us speaking to overpower them. I secretly hoped he'd start talking and contradict what he wanted. I was nearly tempted to start talking again, but waited patiently, not looking at him.

After a couple minutes, it seemed like he finally realized that how awkward the silence could be as he succumbed. I was so proud of myself. "…Why are you so important, anyway?" It didn't seem like he was directly asking me, as his voice seemed quiet. But from his comment, I got immediately that I was being delivered to someone. _…Now that I think about it, the whole thing was arranged by someone. He's obviously working for that someone…_

"…I don't really see myself as important." I answered, despite knowing it wasn't a question directed towards me.

He glanced back at me with an unreadable expression as I kept my eyes away. "Just saying." I gave up a sad smile as I thought. "But you took me away from the only people who possibly thought me as important as you described." The images of my brother and friends entered my mind. _Makin…_ By now, it would definitely be obvious to them that I was missing. I could only wonder what they were doing.

After that, it got silent again. The two of us didn't talk much after that. But when we stopped he would give me the courtesy of doing my business (without him watching, thank goodness) and gave me something to drink. It was awkward, trying to drink from a container that someone else was holding. But I was grateful.

For some reason, the guy was being polite to me. _I suppose I shouldn't question it._

* * *

It was a couple of days before we came in vicinity to a city (after very hot uncomfortable weather, it was a great sight). And it was there where he let me sit next to him so as to not cause any suspicions. I was feeling oddly compliant, so I just sat there as he gave me a cloak to cover my tied up hands and feet.

Not causing him any trouble (which was not like me at all). A part of me wanted to attract attention and scream that the guy sitting next to me was a kidnapper, but I didn't. Especially when he softly patted my head and said, "I'm sorry for doing this. You're not a bad girl." Kind of like when my father apologized to me after punishing me for accidently dropping one of our glass cups.

I just softened up when he said that. He seemed really sincere about it and he almost looked hesitant to continue into the city. Hesitant to give me up to the perpetrator behind the whole charade. It was that fact that made me almost forgive him. But I wouldn't forgive him wholly until he actually let me go.

When we entered, I recognized Acre immediately. But I didn't know where we were exactly. Especially since Macellin made Khairiaya and I go under a thick cover on our trip out of Acre. The only reason why I recognized Acre was for the structure of the buildings and the vicinity (the sea). I almost got excited.

_Maybe we'll come to a place I'll recognize and I can try to escape_. I kept this thought to myself as we continued on, no one suspecting a thing. No one giving us a second glance.

Every minute felt like a short moment. During that time, that precious time, I would look around our surroundings frantically (but subtly), trying to find something that would look familiar. Time was running out and I'd soon be in someone's clutches again. And that was something I didn't want to go through for a 3rd time.

But this was definitely unfamiliar, the deeper we went in, the more confused I felt. During my first traveling of Acre, I didn't have much of a tour. I spent it mostly as a prisoner. In two different places! And during my "running away" sessions, it wasn't like I had the time to actually take a good look around for specific landmarks or something.

I needed to stall.

"Um, sorry…I kind of need to go to the bathroom." I tried to look embarrassed as I asked him as nicely as I could manage. "Can we stop please?"

He looked around. It was too crowded to stop. People would notice my tied up hands and feet, and they'd grow suspicious. I was about to panic as I suggested, "We can just go some place less crowded." As long as it gave me more time, anything would be great.

"No, not enough time." He continued on.

I let out a whimper. "Please?" I looked at him with a sad expression that was nearly genuine. I _was_ actually at the point where I felt like I was going to break out crying. I didn't want to be a prisoner again!

After what seemed like a long time, he finally gave in. "Alright." He gave out a nervous look. "But we need to be quick."

"Okay…" I smiled, relieved as I nodded. "Thank you."

Maybe I could convince him to run away with from this whole kidnapping mission altogether. Kidnapping was illegal right? And from the looks of him, it seemed like he really didn't want to do it, so what was stopping him?

Unless…He was being blackmailed. _Oh damn._ Or his family was being threatened or something…_Double damn._

I didn't even know who the person was behind this stupid plot, but he or she was going on my death list…Which I hadn't been updating in a while. It was a nice change of pace for that time and now, getting into a ticked off mood again, I was pretty sure all this anger was chopping off a couple years of my life expectancy. _Someone_ was going to owe me some precious happy time.

He stopped the wagon to the side and I looked at him, while inconspicuously gesturing to my tied hands and feet. "So…How are we going to do this?"

He looked at me for a moment as though contemplating whether or not he should untie me. Personally, I wasn't sure whether or not I cared…As long as I bought more time for myself to try and think up of some plan that _didn't_ involve me running off into the arms of some _other_ potential warden, I'd be set. But then, it'd be nice to have my arms and legs not feel like conjoined twins.

Finally, he said. "Will you promise not to run away if I untie your hand and legs?"

"I'll be a good girl." I nodded. "I don't know where this place is anyway." I added, to reassure him.

He still looked hesitant, but after a short while he started untying my ankles and wrists. After the restraints were off I couldn't help but sigh in relief as I stretched and shook out my ankles and hands. It felt great to not feel handicapped anymore. "I'll never take my hands and feet for granted ever again."

I saw him smile sadly as he helped me get off. I felt a little wobbly around the tied up areas as I nearly tripped over him. I guess that's what happens when you're tied up and you don't use them for a while. It was kind of weird. Like walking for the first time.

He led me into a bar type place and to the back. A public restroom. In the Middle Ages. _Oh lord, please have mercy on me. _I hoped it was at least sanitary. But walking closer, you could practically tell from a horrible smell that is the definitely the toilet. No sign necessary. Just follow your nose.

_I need a gas mask or something._

"Okay, I don't need help. I think I can manage to do my business by myself." I told him as I strode towards the ghastly stink room. _**So**__ unsanitary._ I think I preferred peeing on the side of the road over this_. _

_In public?_

…_No. _

_I __**thought**__ so._

_Oh shut up._

I held my breath, and attempted to get the whole thing over with before I fainted or something (not a pleasant image). It was such a horrible, horrible time.

But once I finished, I creaked open the door just a sliver and noticed him standing outside, his back facing the doorway. I looked around. There still wasn't anyone I saw that I recognized.

I felt tempted to sprint out right then and break my promise to him. But again, I had no plan. And somehow, I think in the panic, I would have tripped and fallen on something or someone during my little escapade anyway.

Just when I felt like giving up, a guy was standing in front of me (the door), and I got a good look at his shoes as he tapped them impatiently. He leaned over and muttered into the door. "Did you fall asleep in there?"

"Like it's even possible for _anyone_ to fall asleep in here." I muttered back before I could stop myself.

After a slight pause he opened the door wide.

I looked up in shock as his expression reflected mine. "Antoine!"

"Troublemaker!" He proclaimed almost too loudly, with a laugh.

"Oh shut up." But I couldn't help but feel happy that I finally found someone who I recognized. And I guy who I was immensely grateful to. Someone I could trust! I stole a peak towards my kidnapper and noticed him being offered a drink and distracted from Antoine and me. It was almost perfect.

"Antoine, I need your help." I looked at him, standing from my crouched position. He wasn't as tall as I remembered. Or fat. In fact, it looked like he got himself a workout or something within the duration that I was gone. Or a diet?

"I knew it." He didn't look surprised at all. But then, from what I distinctly remembered, I was famed in his book for causing trouble. "What is it this time? Someone finally trying to kill you for that mouth of yours?"

"Uhh…" I didn't know how to phrase this in a way that didn't sound panicked as I continued to steal glances at my kidnapper, who didn't seem to notice our conversation yet. A bunch of guys were surrounding him, patting him on the back, talking loudly. I guessed they were drunk and he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and got pulled into their conversation.

By now, Antoine was looking at my kidnapper guy too with an understandably questionable expression. "Who is that?"

"My kidnapper." I said through gritted teeth.

Silence.

Then, he nearly growled. "_What_?" His hands looked like they needed something to squeeze the life out of…_Squeaky toy?_

"I think the correct question is 'Why?'"

"…You need me to beat him up?"

"NO!" I quieted myself down as I looked at kidnapper dude (amazingly still not noticing anything) and calmed down. "No. He's probably just being blackmailed or something."

"Fine." He started pulling me to him. "We'll start by getting you out of here."

"Don't you need to go to the bathroom or something?"

"…That's not really important, now, is it?" _I guess…_

"So you're going to kidnap me from the kidnapper? Oh the _irony_!" I said as we sneaked past him, me hiding beside Antoine, all the while watching my kidnapper, looking very uncomfortable. I nearly felt sorry for him. I couldn't imagine what was going to happen to him from losing me. I was kind of breaking my promise...But Antoine was doing it, not me.

But the sorry feeling was gone by the time we reached the outside. Outside of that bar, the contrast was amazing. It was nearly quiet. And it was getting dark already. Got me thinking of back in Masyaf. Why was I so stupid in the first place?..._I __**had**__ to let my emotions get the best of me…_

"Are you alright?" I was shocked into reality again by Antoine as I caught myself in mid-expression.

"Uhh, yeah." I looked at him. "I feel great. Thanks, Antoine."

"It's not over until we get you somewhere safe." He took my arm and pulled me. I just followed as we went past stores and buildings I didn't recognize, through dark alleys (_Creepy…_), and across tiled clearings. I definitely had no idea where we were. Even as I was looking at everything we passed.

Finally, we came to a pretty expensive looking house. I was almost too frozen to enter as Antoine seemed to have the hardest time pulling me in as I stared with wide eyes at the huge home. It was like…Three times the size if Faridah's! That's _huge_, just so you know.

"This is where you live?" I said in awe, my mouth agape.

"Currently." He answered. Which got me thinking. _What does he mean by that?! He has other houses like this?! What a rich bas-_

Before I could say (think) anything else, he continued pulling me. "There's someone here that you'd want to see."

I didn't know who he meant by that, but knowing I could trust Antoine; I followed him to a room. It was the largest I'd ever seen. Antoine definitely had money pouring in from _somewhere_. The room wasn't too fancy, and was pretty and simple, the designs engraved on the walls not too overdone. I was liking the designer already...

And lying on the bed was…Raha. A picture of innocence. And, if you think about it, that's kind of odd to be thinking that about someone who was probably 9 years older than you. But without all that muck and grime, he looked pretty good looking...And I saw that he was fed more too! No longer did he have the gaunt expression or that skinny impression. No longer did he look able to hula hoop a cheerio.

"You took care of him?" I could only say as I rushed over as fast as I could manage, kneeling beside that huger than life bed. Words couldn't express how relieved I was. There was always a doubt within my mind that Antoine wouldn't take care of Raha after his legs were broken, and I nearly felt bad for thinking that now that I saw him in this room. Sleeping soundly.

"His legs are still healing." I could only look at Raha as Antoine strode over crouching down next to me. Both of us looking at the sleeping Raha. Still unaware of us. "I had a doctor look at his legs and tried to mend them." He paused. "It was a painful process."

"I don't doubt it." I couldn't imagine what it would have been like for him. But if his legs were healing, that meant one day he'd be able to walk again. Or at least, wouldn't be incapacitated in a room for the rest of his life.

I turned to Antoine and smiled, as I finally noticed a tear that trickled down my eye. I was crying.

I sniffed, wiping it away. Strangely, not embarassed. "Thank you so much!' I hugged him.

I felt so happy. It was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Pardon the cliché.

Then, he finally woke up. It was slow as his eyes blinked opened and he realized that people were watching him. He blinked a couple more times when he saw me, as though trying to comprehend that I was actually here. "…Are you real?" He was so innocent sounding too. I realized how much I missed his voice and those knowing eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah!" I wiped my eyes again, looking at him. I felt like hugging him too, but I was unsure of his condition. Making him in a worse situation from a hug would have been a little embarrassing.

* * *

Eventually, I got around to telling them about how things were with me after we parted. I told them about Rosette, meeting Khairiya and Gervaise (conveniently didn't mention about his crush on me) and Marcellin. Oh, and Regal Lady's saving me from the guards.

Antoine made a funny face when I described the confrontation between Rosette and Didiane the first time I'd seen it. And the two of them laughed when I told him about me enacting my revenge on Rosette by messing up her room and throwing books at her. _Yeah, good times._

Afterwards, they started telling me how things went down after my escape. It was like a story session. All we needed was a campfire to sit around and it'd be swell...Except that a campfire would be hazardous for a bedroom with a polished wooden floor...Every second I stayed here, I began to notice more and more how wealthy looking this place was...But when I wasn't distracted by the room, I'd be listening...most of the time.

Antoine mentioned the assassination of Garnier de Napolouse. I tried to make a surprised expression. "Oh." I looked at Raha and at his covered legs. "He had it coming to him."

Then Antoine told me how the guards tried messing with Raha again as though it were his fault that their master was killed ("What the hell?!). Then told me how he beat some sense into them (with the help of others). Literally.

Hearing that made me a happy camper. "Okay, thanks for that Antoine. Please continue."

Then came the release of all the victims. It was a mess. Most of them didn't know what to do and were so confused. Some of them didn't know how to get back home. The majority of the bullying guards disapproved, but some like Antoine were sick of the whole thing, they didn't want anything to do with it anymore.

"So what happened to all of them?" I nearly feared the answer. It made me feel terrible that people were so lost and didn't know what to do. The only possible thing left for them was to beg. And the cities didn't really need an increase in the population of beggars. _The assassins are gonna hate coming here now._

"Me and some others tried helping as much as we could. But somehow, I am under some impression it wasn't enough. We couldn't provide transportation for all of them. There was too many of them and too little of us." I figured Antoine tried his best in the situation. But a little help is better than none at all in my opinion.

"So, Antoine…When were you going to mention that you were rich?" I couldn't help but get off topic.

"…_I_ am not rich. My parents were." He used past tense, so I figured his parents were dead now.

"But technically…" I let him fill in the space.

He answered after a pause. "Yes…But it's nothing to me. I never had much use for the money until Raha." _"NOTHING?!" "Never had much use"?! There are __**a lot **__of things I could think of using the money for! Antoine must not be creative in his uses or maybe he's just the savings type of guy._

"SO, you must have a bunch of girls lining up to try and seduce you or something."

"SO, troublemaker, do _you_ have someone you care for?" He rebounded me, the jerk.

I couldn't help but blush furiously as I thought about Makin. _Darn it._ And of course, the two of them saw it immediately.

"Who?" They always wanted to know. How many peopled asked me that already?!

"No one _you_ know."

"Does he treat you well?"

I couldn't say anything as I looked at my hands, still blushing.

"He'd better do so." Antoine huffed. "If he doesn't, I'll be sure to punish him severely." The fact that he cared about me that way made me a little happy inside. But then an image of him and Makin going off in some epic battle almost seemed comical. I wasn't sure of Antoine's fighting skills, so I wasn't too sure at who'd win if the situation ever came about…

"No, he's nice. He just doesn't know I like him…And I'm kind of out of his league." I said, embarrassed.

Raha and Antoine exchanged glances, then looked at me intently making me feel feeble. Finally Raha asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean… he's above me."

They got a little silent after that. Until Antoine started bursting out in what seemed like frustration. "WHAT?! SUCH A THING DOESN'T SEEM LIKE SOMETHING THAT WOULD BOTHER YOU!!!"

"What? Really?" I never really saw myself like that. But I guess with my flippant attitude, I did sometimes not really give a damn about people's status…Especially if they were rude to me…and especially others (_ESPECIALLY the people I like)_. But Makin wasn't higher than me in status…More of an epic-ness that I could never hope to achieve.

"Not in status, guys. He's just…so…_awesome_." Just thinking about it got me blushing again. I was in a dream-like state. But only for a moment before I remembered they were watching me.

That's when I switched the mood back to Antoine. "So, about those potential wives…"

"No." He seemed pretty serious. Did he not like girls or something?

"Why not? You're pretty good-looking, not that old, and filthy rich!" I emphasized the "rich" part. Being rich was an appealing feature that never really died out as the centuries passed. To all those girls out there, Antoine was probably a tasty treat they wanted to have all to themselves…_Oh crap, was that like a sexual innuendo or something?…Oops._

"None of them interest me."

"Really?"

"Besides, none of them would approve of me keeping a Saracen within the premises, treated as an equal." _Awww…_ That made me go all soft inside. He didn't want to marry because he prioritized taking care of Raha over them. _That is so sweet!_ Maybe there just wasn't enough pretty girls to convince him otherwise…Or maybe they were just rich bitches like Didiane or prissy brats like Rosette.

No one would blame him if that was the situation. _I _sure wouldn't.

"Antoine! You're so sweet! I never realized!" I hugged him again as I laughed. I could feel him go a little stiff every time I hugged him. It was new to him, apparently. I was just in a hugging mood today, feeling awfully generous about it.

As I retreated I looked at Raha. "So, are you guys like best buddies now?"

"Well, I _am_ immensely grateful to him for caring for me." Raha smiled.

Antoine added in. "And he is an interesting companion when it comes to conversations."

I looked at the two of them. "That's good."

After a brief silence, Raha gasped as though remembering something. "That's right." He turned to me. "Wouldn't you like something to eat…?"

"Yeah! That'd be great." I got a hint as I spoke, contemplating my memories from meeting them. It was then (_JUST NOW?!) _I realized that the two of them didn't know my name despite me knowing theirs. Raha's sentence _did_ seem almost incomplete as he hesitated a bit. And I definitely didn't want Antoine to keep up calling me "troublemaker" the rest of my stay here.

So… "By the way, guys, my name is Kaylyn."

"…And don't be bugged if you can't pronounce it right." I said, before they could try. It was like introductions for the first time. Even though we'd met each other a while ago. What was it with me and forgetting to introduce myself to people firsthand? That was usually the first thing you did when you met someone right?!

"Pleasure to meet you, Kaylyn." Antoine inclined his head, taking hold of my hand and gripping it firmly.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you." Raha laughed as he reached over and patted my head softly.

It was like a Kodak picture moment. I wanted to treasure it forever. The three of us.

"Nice to meet you guys too!" I laughed.


	25. That Natural Ability of Mine

**Addie133- **_Hey! It's good to hear from you too! For some reason, I didn't get your review in my email, so I'm replying a little late...sorry!...But, yeah, it's good to hear from you!_

_**Peyton- **Hello! Good to hear your thoughts on my story, and yes, I do plan on having the siblings "torture" Rashid some more. Poor Rashid. And yes, there will be a happy ending so Kaylyn will get together with Makin...Hopefully ;)_

_WARNING: Once again, Disney songs will be "misused". Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 25**- That Natural Ability of Mine

I found out a wonderful thing the moment I went downstairs: Antoine can cook. And it's not like, egg on the frying pan cooking, it's like chopping really fast and then sautéing the vegetables while the fire's going cooking! It was so professional; it was like watching the food network except you could actually smell the food (it was intoxicating, by the way). I swear, I was probably drooling.

It was likely, especially since Antoine would glance at me a few times and give me a weird look that was like: "Are you okay?" Then he'd go back to cooking awesome Antoine style again. Did he realize how attractive it was for a guy to know how to cook?!

Wait a second, what _were_ women's opinions of a perfect man in this time period? Did they think that a guy that cooked was a pansy or what? …Well, Antoine was no pansy. If I happened to call him that, it was out of teasing affection as a friend. Some people hug, kiss…I like to insult my friends.

That's _true_ caring.

Anyway, by the time I stopped dozing off and wiped the smudge of drool off my face (yes, I actually did drool. Don't blame me, I was hungry.). Antoine placed a ceramic plate before me with a delicious looking meal. I didn't know _what _it was exactly, but it looked like a bunch of green beans and it smelled liked shallots were mixed in, with some meat to the side and a slice of a baguette beside it. And it was all for me.

"Antoine, if I start eating this many calories every meal, I'm going to gain a couple pounds in a day." I smiled.

"Would you like me to take it away then?" He looked amused as he was poised to swipe my plate.

"NO!" I grabbed it out of his reach as I took a green bean and crunched it in my mouth. _Mmm, delicious._ After a slight pause. "Thank you, Antoine. I love you."

"You mean you love the food."

"No, no…I love the person who made the food in its delicious heavenly state too."

He only grunted in response as he turned away from me, but I secretly felt like he liked the compliment. But I didn't say anything as I munched away the delicious meal. I wasn't going to have him threaten to take away dinner again. I found out the meat was lamb, it was my first time trying it…and it was pretty good. It'd had been a long while since I had meat, now that I thought about it.

I looked around the kitchen, the place an obvious difference from the humble homey feeling that Faridah's kitchen gave off. This place was huge…Like the rest of the house. What was off was the lack of hands. There didn't seem to be many servants around (Actually, there didn't seem like there were _any_)…If there were, they were hiding. Or invisible. Which was kind of unlikely, I think.

"Say, Antoine…Where's the servants?" Might as well ask, I didn't see the subject as being potentially dangerous. And who else would know better than the guy who owned the house in the first place? (Even if I still felt a jab of envy every time I reminded myself)

"I gave them the day off." He said plainly as though it wasn't something very odd among masters, not even realizing how gracious he was…But then again, if he _did_ realize how gracious it was and it showed…It would be arrogance, wouldn't it? Anyway, it was nice seeing this other side of Antoine. He was not afraid to do his own work, he could fight (I'm assuming), could COOK, was a pretty nice guy once you got to know him, and from the last time I'd seen him, he'd lost a considerable amount of weight and looked like a body builder except not as hard core. _And_ he was **rich** (Yes, I'm going to keep mentioning that).

Again, I was left questioning why the guys' house wasn't overflowing with love letters from obsessive admirers by now.

"If you continue daydreaming, the food will get cold."

I continued scraping down the food at the very mention of such a thing happening.

After a couple minutes, it was starting to get awkward as I realized he wasn't eating and just watching me. And intently. "Uhh…Antoine…" It was like Gervaise all over again. Except with a grown man (which is more nerve racking).

"What? You need something?" He looked like he was ready to scale a mountain for me or something, and the expectant and determined shine in his eyes was surprising. I didn't really see any reason for him to feel like he needed to spoil me for some reason. Was it something I did…_said_?

"Not really…" How was I supposed to phrase this politely? "It's just…you're just…" I sighed. "Don't you want something to eat?" I offered him some of my food (what was left of what I didn't already inhale in my frenzy).

"That is all for you, Kaylyn." He assured me (being one of the only people to pronounce my name properly) as he gently pushed the plate back towards me. Offering me a smile, I assumed he wanted me to continue eating. But that was SO not happening. Especially since I didn't know why he was looking at me like that with such a thoughtful expression. Was he just coincidently dozing off while looking at me?

Seconds passed slowly and I was left chewing the same green bean continuously until it lost its taste (_Eww…)_ as I became more and more preoccupied with his eyes on me. What the heck was he thinking?! I HAD to know!

"Antoine! Why are you looking at me like that!?"

"What?" He looked at me as though he didn't know what I was talking about.

After swallowing the food in my mouth, I continued. "You're being so nice to me. I mean, it's great, but this is an obvious contrast to when we last together, you know?" It wasn't that I was suspicious of him or anything; I just wanted to know why he was being nice to me. It was almost like he pitied me or something…

He stared at me (he was already doing that, but it was more intently now) and looked at me as though trying to read my intentions. I was careful to keep my expression consistent as the silence thickened softly. I conspicuously took a bite of my bread while our little staring session (struggling not to break eye contact), just to break the tension.

Of course, by then, even he couldn't keep a straight face. "What are you doing?"

"This staring contest is going on a little too long for my tastes." I plopped another green bean in my mouth, artfully somehow managing not to break eye contact. By now, I was impressed at myself. I never realized I could be so concentrated!

_Wait a darned second here! He never answered my question!_ "YEAH, you never answered my question!" The words strolled out of my mouth before I realized I didn't speak out the thoughts I had in my brain, so it was awkward again. The conversations with my brain were making me look so weird to everyone, and now, it seemed I was at the point where I didn't even notice a real conversation with a mental one…_Oh god. You're hopeless._

_Shut up._

"Kaylyn," He suddenly looked prepared to answer my question as his eyes avoided mine for a split second. "Why were you kidnapped in the first place?"

"How should I know?" I shrugged, taking a bite out of my bread again. Heck, I didn't even care that he was watching anymore. My hunger was greater than my nervous feeling. I was going to EAT, darn it! Wait a second; was I losing my train of thought again?

_What, you didn't hear the whistle blow when it left the station?_

_What the-?! Okay, you know what? Didn't I tell you to shut up multiple times already?!_

_Actually, that seems to be the __**only **__thing you say to me. You are SO witty, after all._

Oh damn, my brain was something else. And what's with its snippy attitude anyway? It sounded like it needed tea and crumpets to complete its image or something.

_I heard that, you know. You can't have separate conversations from me. _

_Well, isn't that creepy._

_Oh my, it spoke!_

_Shut u-….Nevermind…_

"…You make strange expressions, Kaylyn. What _are_ you doing?" Of course. When it came to being…_unique_, I needed no help in that at all. I wondered if that was a good thing or whether I should be worried every time I went out in public. If I remembered correctly, "unique" behavior during this time was not applauded…Especially if you were a female. I wonder how many people made accusations about me in thier minds about that...

"I'm not a witch!" I sighed to myself, before I realized I wasn't in thought process anymore.

"What?" Poor Antoine, he was getting more and more confused by the minute.

Silence. I needed to think of a way to avoid any more questioning. I wonder what his opinions were of witches. I hope he didn't think I was one. I mean, out of all the things that I am, I am anything but a witch...More or an imp. Besides, I happened to be very confident of the fact that Antoine was sane when it came to those types of things. You know, with him respecting Raha and all now despite his skin color and ethnicity. I assumed he was open minded...But just in case I was wrong, I decided it was time for a change of subject.

"APPLESAUCE!" I shouted the first thing that came to my mind as I finished off my plate of food and ran off towards Raha's room to escape the insanity. I could only hear the thumps of my feet going up the stairs before Antoine finally shouted towards me. "WHAT?!"

So _confused._ I think I was too.

* * *

"Hey!" I cried, opening the door, avoiding asking Raha how he was out of habit. God knew exactly _how_ well he was right now. I was just happy that he wasn't a cripple anymore and got medical attention when he needed it. Raha was lucky. And I think he knew it too.

His expression was strangely calm for someone who just suddenly had a worryingly crazy teenage girl burst into his room without warning. _Wait a second._ Let me register that sentence… _Oh crap, where are my manners?!_ I was nearly ashamed of myself as I flushed. I could feel my ears warming up from embarassment.

"Sorry, I just realized how rude I was. I'll do a quick redo!" Before he could register what I meant, I was out of the room again. I waited a few moments before knocking on the door softly.

After being met with silence for a couple seconds, I whispered. "This is the part when you say, 'Who is it?'"

"Oh!" I heard him remark on the other side of the door as he chuckled to himself and muttered a small apology before playing out the role. "Who is it?" I could still hear the laugh in his voice, but decided it didn't matter and I was going to continue anyway.

"It's me, Kaylyn."

"Oh really? I don't believe you." _What the-?!_

"What do you mean by 'I don't believe you'?! You just saw me a couple seconds ago!" Oh Raha, innocent and kind looking but in reality, likes messing with people. This, my friends, is the true reason behind life being unfair. Yes, I'm being sarcastic…Maybe.

"I don't think so. And how am I so sure that you are Kae-lin? You sound like her, but then, you could just be that clever." _Oh Raha, you __**know**__I am._ It would definitely take _a lot _of talent on my part to actually sound like myself, no kidding.

Now was time for me to choose between playing along or just plain barging in. "Okay, have it your way!" I coughed a bit, warming up my voice for the moment. In a low tenor, I tried not laughing as I spoke into the door. "You caught me! I'm actually Antoine! Ohohoho, I admire Kaylyn SO MUCH!"

Suddenly, I felt a shock crack through my spine at record pace. My other senses were tingling, warning me of something. All too late, I realized what the warning was for.

"Oh really? Is that supposed to be my voice, Kaylyn?" _Oh my god._

I slowly turned to find Antoine looking down at me with his arms crossed. Did I see a vein pulse? Oh boy, I was in the frying pan now. _His _frying pan of mad fury. "You know, they say that when a person copies a person it means they admire you."

"Oh really?" He repeated with a deathly quiet tone in his voice. A pause. I didn't think he was really anywhere close to agreeing with me in his mind from that long pause…or that tone. I don't know, but something about his voice sounded like it wanted to portray imminent death coincidentally in my direction. Yeah, _coincidentally._

I turned back to the door with a wide fake smile. "Okay, Raha, whether you believe I'm actually myself or not, I'M COMING IN!" I made a grab for the knob, turned it and pushed myself into the room. Before Antoine could try to get in, I slammed the door while I stumbled to the floor (Now _that_, my friends, is called _multitasking_).

"ARGH!"

The door bounced against something and rebounded open as though some invisible force prevented the door form closing. _What the-?!_ Before I could get confused any longer, I looked down and noticed Antoine's foot in the doorway…I guess that meant that _thing_ I slammed the door into was his… foot. _Heh heh heh…Oops._

For a moment we only stared at each other. Antoine had a serious look on his face, his eyes filled with something that looked suspiciously like irritation. "_That_ hurt." He commented, keeping his eyes on me, making an obvious jab in my direction.

I was feeling a little bad on my part as I tossed him a guilty and pleading look. "Sorry. I didn't mean to." I put together my hands in prayer and bowed continuously, groveling. "Please forgive me, O merciful and kind Antoine!" I'm sure Rashid would have been proud to see me using his acting skill technique in my situation. _Oh how I fondly remember those guards and how well they sucked up those compliments like the puffy sponges that were their brains. _

"Now stop that, you're making yourself look like a fool." He sighed as he kneeled down beside me and patted my head like a kid's. It was almost as though he forgot to be angry. Or maybe he was just being gracious again. Either way, I wasn't going to mention it to remind him or change his mind.

I gave him a puppy dog look. "Yes master." My hands poised in front of me like a bunny.

Did I see his eye twitch? "Did you hear what I said at all?"

"…" I stared, my chin dipped into my chest. Then, I purposely mumbled something under my breath, something gibberish he wouldn't understand.

"…What?" He asked the magic question. Why was I feeling that old nostalgic feeling mixed with bounciness and an enthusiasm? I hadn't felt like this for so long…

"Anotine, listen to me." I placed a hand on his shoulder as I took a breath. "The human world…is a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there."

"What?!" I think that just officially turned into his catchphrase…Hmm, I don't know, I think it needed to be more original to really _catch_ on, you know?

"The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake." I stood up and twirled around him. "You dream about goin' up there, but that is a big mistake! Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor! Such wonderful things around you, what more are ya lookin' for?"

Yeah, I think I was feeling really energetic right now… I was at the point of _no return_, man! "UNDER THE SEA! Under the sea! Darling, it's better down where it's wetter, take it from meeeee!"

"KAYLYN! What in the world are you talking about?" He finally got to his sense. Though, I think I could have done without the little interruption.

"What?" I played innocent. "Oh, that's not your type of song? Okay! I plenty more! Let's see what's in the Kaylyn playlist, shall we?" I brainstormed quicker than I ever could during my math class, not wanting Antoine to sneak in another rude interruption again. (Oh, and if you're wondering about Raha…he was just sitting in his bed probably deeply wondering about the enigma that was Kaylyn and if all little girls were like me deep down inside).

"Let's get together, Yeah, yeah, yeah! Why don't-…Oh wait, sorry. That's reserved _especially_ for one of my friends." I mock knocked myself on the head as I giggled to myself, thinking of Rashid's cued on disturbed expressions in my head. Back at Masyaf, Rashid must be sneezing like crazy now, silently sensing my dangerous thoughts.

Antoine managed to cough up a laugh. "_Please_, don't worry yourself about it. In fact, don't even worry yourself into singing…_ever_." Wow, what was up with Antoine and his attitude? Where'd he get it from?...Oh wait, me, I guess.

"…Antoine?" I painted on a serious face.

"Yes…Kaylyn?" I think he sense an impending doom despite my expression. I guess he knew me too well by now.

"You've got a friend in me." I said simply.

"…Thank you…?"

But I continued before he could say or do anything else. "You've got a friend in me. When the road looks…rough ahead, and miles and miles from your nice warm beeeed! You just remember what your old pal said, Oh _you_ got a friend in ME!"

"That's nice, Kaylyn, but I think you really should-"

"Yeah, you got a _friend_ in me!" I slung my arm over his shoulder.

Suddenly, he was getting uncomfortable again. "What a lovely song, Kaylyn, I think I it's time to- "

"You got a friend in me!"

"Oh…and it's not done yet. I see." I think, by now, he was starting to give up trying to interrupt me.

I starting skipping around, feeling very cheerful as Antoine still looked uncomfortable despite my arm being absent from his shoulders. "You got a friend in me! You got troubles, and I got 'em too! There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you! We'll stick together and we'll see it through 'cause _you_ got a friend in me!"

"…Let me guess-"

"You got a friend in me!"

"This song is little repetitive, don't you think?" He sat there, staring up at me as I smiled down at him, much too happy to care about his monotone and labored look. "I don't think you're getting the message here, Antoine." I intercepted quickly before I continued on.

"Now, some other folks may be a little bit smarter than I am…"

"Oh yes, I agree." I ignored him.

"Bigger and stronger too…Maybe." When I looked at him, he was only grinning now. At least he was enjoying himself.

I turned to Raha, who though he was going to be stuck being the observer the whole time. Well, I wasn't going to give him the luxury. "But none of them, can ever love you the way I do! It's me and you, Raha!"

I heard Antoine explain behind me. "HEY!"

"But as the years go by, our friendship will never die!" I flounced over to Antoine and took him by the hand as I led him over towards Raha. "You're gonna see it's our destiny." I kneeled by the huge bed and put my hands on the blankets, Antoine beside me. "You got a friend in me."

This time, Antoine joined in surprisingly when I sang it the second time. "You got a friend in me!" (His singing wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as mine though…Naturally.)

I laughed after the song was officially finished as I muffled it into Raha's blankets and stole a look at Antoine again, looking thoroughly embarrassed red eared. "I can't believe you did that!"

"…I'd have to be a fool not to catch on, it repeated multiple times." He said, trying to hide his obvious awkward and embarrassed look. I'm pretty sure it took him some guts to sing, so I decided not to tease him…too much.

"Well, thanks anyway, Antoine, it'd made me very happy." I smiled reassuringly. It was a great feeling actually, with my brother not here (_Oh darn…I'm going back to missing Ryan again…Sad Kaylyn)_, I was stuck singing by myself again. So, to have Antoine just jump in like that made me feel so…complete. It was like meeting him for the first time. A middle aged man singing along with a silly teenager.

I laid my head on the blanket, looking away from Antoine and giving him the courtesy to recover himself. The bed was so comfortable, despite me kneeling by it, I felt like sleeping like this would have been fine. It almost reminded me of home, of my own bed. Even if my bed back home wasn't anywhere close to this quality. I found myself cherishing its comfy softness. The outer blanket was cool and smooth.

Something warm was placed on my head gently, and I realized it was Raha's hand.

"Hey, Raha, you know something about Antoine?"

"What do you mean?" He leaned forward to look at my face as I smiled, his hand still gently combing through my hair. I was usually annoyed when people did that, but I didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

Antoine, of course hearing about himself being mentioned, couldn't help but interject gruffly. "Yes, Kaylyn, what _do_ you know about me?"

I continued speaking to Raha, as though Antoine never interrupted. "He's a great guy, isn't he?" I smiled some more as he continued on with his gentle movement.

He paused, and I felt that the two of them were exchanging looks. "Yes, he is." My eyes were starting to close. "But Kaylyn, that wasn't a secret."

"I know…" The feeling and atmosphere in the room was soft and peaceful and the lighting was heavenly. I felt my body feeling heavy as I slumped deeper into the blankets. They were like musky smelling, like something that was used a lot and not new. It was homey. It reminded me of Faridah's kitchen.

_What are they doing now that I'm gone?_

* * *

_Hey! Thanks for reading! You guys are wonderful, thank you so much to all of you who take the time to read and especially to those who take up their time to review! You guys rock!_


	26. Ryan's Resolution

And so...We're back to these again...Now that the two siblings are apart.

* * *

**Chapter 26 **–Ryan's Resolution

_Day of the Designated Dinner_

"Where is she?" By now, it was dark, and Ryan was looking around, his arms crossed, scanning the roads for a possible moving figure. A possible obnoxious sister. Wait, is that-? Oh no, just a cat.

Continuously, he'd mistaken the same stray cat for his missing sibling. It was the only movement throughout the entire dirt street, and Ryan was tempted to shoo it away so that he wouldn't confuse himself any more. But, in the end, found himself standing there, hoping his sister was just hiding.

_This isn't like her at all._ Ryan thought, worryingly, as his eyes went over the same places.

Fortunately, dinner hadn't officially started, and they were still waiting on Makin, Nadir and Shadin. Rashid and Khairiya were probably doing something that would be labeled "romantic" together. And Faridah was waiting for her food to get cooked to the point where they would be edible.

But as busy as she was, she eventually noticed Ryan's stiff and nervous stance outside of her doorway. "Rye-an…Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied automatically, as he looked back at her with a quick smile and turned back, the smile already gone. _As fine as any brother that is missing their younger sister._

By now, he felt it would be appropriate to look for her. But Ryan had never ventured outside this late before. And more specifically, _alone_. Masyaf may have been enclosed and safe with its impressive wall that they had now and all, but it didn't shake off the nervous feeling he had when he thought about going out alone.

Why was he getting images of being mugged?

_Maybe it'd be better for me to go with someone. _He personally just hoped it wouldn't even come to that and his sister would just show up to the darned dinner and get over her fear of Makin. She _did_ like him, so it shouldn't have been a problem. And yet, she was strangely putting off showing up more than he knew she would.

His sister had priorities. And he happened to know she was dead set on those priorities more than anything else. No matter how much she hated the designation (or was scared), she'd never forget her priorities she always set for herself. One of them: NEVER be late to an appointment. And by appointment, it _did_ mean dinners.

She would usually go out of her way as to arrive to the designated places earlier than everyone else. He knew, though his parents never noticed. She would say, "Tomorrow I need to meet up with my group to work on a project at 10:00 am." Then, in the morning, she would leave at 9:30 am, despite the fact that the meeting place was 10 minutes away.

Did she _like_ waiting for people to show up? Maybe. He wouldn't know.

"Rye-an." Makin was coming, with a bright smile on his face. He certainly looked more cheerful than much earlier. Maybe he was happy with something that happened recently.

"Oh hey, Makin. How's it going?"

He patted Ryan on the shoulder warmly. "To tell you the truth, friend, I am excited." He was smiling widely; it was as though he was keeping a wonderful secret no one else knew about. Ryan couldn't help but feel curious, of course.

"You seem happy." Ryan waited for him to explain himself.

"Your sister seemed happier." Was he changing the subject? Ryan studied Makin's expression carefully, but no, he still looked the same. It was as though they were talking about the same thing as before. _Okay…I guess I can work with this._ Ryan decided.

"Yeah, she's probably going to be a little bit happier by the end of today." Ryan couldn't hide the grin from his face.

"Hmm? How so?" Makin looked so curious, Ryan was nearly tempted to tell him right there. Of course, he caught himself. He wasn't going to do his sister's job for her.

But he couldn't help but give Makin a little hint. "Ask her yourself." If you would call it that.

Makin only gave up his most sincere smile as he laughed. "I think I will do just that."

The two young boys sat outside the doorway with smiles, Ryan hiding his worry over his sister being late. Maybe it was just all an unnecessary thought. Maybe he was just psyched up from the moment she confided in him about Makin. He was scared she was growing up so fast, that's all. She always acted like such a kid; he just forgot that she was not far from his age.

At least he knew Makin was good guy. If it had to be anybody (not insinuating that he'd allow _anyone_ to be with his sister…He wasn't _that_ flexible), Makin was definitely the best choice in the place and time. Ryan only hoped Makin liked his Kaylyn too.

He looked at the young man beside him and studied his profile. Was he handsome? What did Kaylyn see in him? …It was odd for him to think about such things. His sexuality didn't really swing that way.

Suddenly, there was the possibility that Makin could be gay. And that thought made Ryan panic. First, it made him uncomfortable…The, it made him worried for his sister's situation. Was this the part when he started screaming like an idiot in despair? _Wait a darned second! Did homosexuality even exist during this time?!_ (If Kaylyn were here: "Of COURSE it did, you dummy! It's existed as far back as Ancient Greece!")

But Ryan wanted to make sure. "Hey, Makin." He readied himself as he swallowed a nervous chuckle.

"Yes Rye-an?"

"…Are you by any chance…gay?"

"…I'm very cheerful at this moment, yes."

"Um…no, what I meant was…" Ryan took a breath. "Are you…homosexual?"

A silence lengthened with each breath. "…Rye-an," Makin amazingly kept his face straight. "Are you questioning my sexuality?"

"…Yes…?" Ryan wasn't sure if he should prepare for anger or shock. Maybe it'd be a nice fruity combination of the two. That would be very difficult to swallow.

Makin was very silent for another long session as he studied Ryan's very nervous facial expression. Ryan felt he would snap from the tension until he finally answered softly. "Rye-an, I'm afraid I must refuse your affection." _What the-?!_

Ryan was quick to respond before the shock could stun his tongue from use forever. "W-wait a darned second here! I wasn't asking for MY benefit!"

"Oh?"

"I happen to be straight, man! I like _girls_!" He put major emphasis on the last word as he patted a firm hand on Makin's shoulder. "GIRLS!" He added, just to make sure of the point of obviousness.

"…Then who are you asking for?" _Oh crap. I can't tell him about Kaylyn…_

_Quick, Ryan, think of something! _"Uhh…" He searched his cluttered brain files. "_Classified Information…_?"

Makin was quiet again. "You're refusing to tell me, are you?"

"…You're not going to get angry at me, are you?"

"…No…Not just yet." Well, _that_ sounded very reassuring. The fact that Ryan knew he was an assassin-to-be freaked him out more. Who _knew_ what went through his mind.

"Rye-an!" Shadin had arrived, looking very cheerful, his face flushed from running. "It's wonderful to see you!" After a slight gasp and looking at Makin, he bowed a little in apology. "Ah! Oh, you as well, Makin." For some reason, Shadin looked a little fearful of Makin. And for some reason, Makin looked very bothered by Shadin's presence.

And for _some_ reason, Ryan didn't know the reason behind it all.

"Ah, M- !" Shadin was starting to say, only to be interrupted as Makin got up with a silent irritation hanging about his person.

He turned away, looking very aggravated. "I need to leave."

Ryan panicked. _He can't leave now!_ At the same moment, it was as though Shadin were thinking the same thing as he cried out. "Wait! Don't leave! You can't!" He tried to make his way towards Makin, but was too hesitant to. It was understandable. Makin looked very intimidating when he was along the lines of annoyed.

He swerved, his eyes looking very heavy with a deathly anger. "And why not?" It was like he had weapons in his eyes, you didn't want to show any possible reason for him to have his violent way with you. And not with his weapons either. Ryan never wanted to be in Shadin's situation. _Shadin_ probably didn't want to be in his own situation.

"Because…because…" He was looking at the ground, obviously afraid. But after a slight pause, he looked up again, determined by an unknown influential thought as he daringly looked straight into Makin's dagger eyes. "Because she'd be happy if you were here!"

Silence. The three of them didn't need a reference to know who Shadin meant by "she".

"W-what are you talking about?" Makin stumbled strangely as he looked flustered at Shadin's words. Ryan was still computing the sentence. Did he say what he thought he said? Did that mean Shadin knew about…?

"I'm sorry…But I can't tell you. I'm not the one to tell you."

Makin scoffed at his sentence with the irritation reaching his eyes once again. "As I thought. Meaningless." Ryan never knew Makin could be so bitter.

"No, Makin." The young man was being surprisingly brave. "You shouldn't be angry. You have no reason to be if it's for the reason I think it is." _Wait…what?_ Ryan knew by now he was seriously missing something vital that his sister must have conveniently left out. It was _so_ like her.

When Makin didn't answer, Shadin felt obliged to continue. "Me and her. We're just friends, can you see that? _Friends_." _Wait…Shadin and Kaylyn were in a relationship? Oh wait, he just said they weren't…Nevermind then._

For some reason, though it all still seemed very confusing for the brother of the girl in subject, Makin seemed very happy upon receiving the last piece of news. Even going as far as to question Shadin if it were the truth. Afterwards, there was no more rage, the waves had calmed and Makin even embraced Shadin in a brotherly hug (much to Shadin and Ryan's surprise). Ryan felt like there was a gap he'd missed. Did he blink and miss a vital part of the whole argument?

Shadin was quick to release himself from the embrace with a bright red face as he apologized profusely. The courage had left him as quickly as it came.

"So…Now what?" Ryan must have had some permanent confusion wrinkles by now. "Are we all friends now? No more leaving?"

The three of them exchange happy expressions and smiles. "Yes." Makin said, looking very gratified.

Ryan only wished he knew why.

_Maybe I should ask Kaylyn_...It wasn't until then that Ryan noticed night was falling. And by then, the thought cascaded in his mind like a heavy coin twirling to a stop. Looking around with frantic movements, worrying his two companions, his eyes were still met with no familiar sister.

_Where is she?_ Were his thoughts as time pulled on and the time of arrival for dinner came closer and closer.

All too soon, when it arrived, Ryan's worry and panic had seeped into the thoughts of his friends. And it was too late when they realized their Kaylyn would not come. And it was not by her will.

_

* * *

_

Matching up to Current Time

Ryan was frantic and panicked more than he ever was in his life. After the horrible realization that no one could find Kaylyn anywhere, Ryan was left worrying the worst situations. This place was supposed to be protected, so where did his little sister go? How did she disappear so easily? It was like trying to catch a ball and missing by a few moments, he felt that he could have stopped it all from happening.

_I hope she's hiding._ He thought hopefully to himself. But even as this though entered his mind, he had already doubted it. He knew his sister was not the kind to hide from a situation for so long, no matter how scary she may have thought it to be. Two days had already passed, and Ryan had already spent the past day looking for her until night fell.

He felt a firm hand pat onto his shoulder, and looked up to find Faridah giving him a reassuring look as she tried her best to smile. "She's a strong girl, I'm sure that she's not…" She avoided saying anything carelessly as she paused.

"She is probably just lost." She offered somewhat pitifully, a contrast to her character.

"Maybe." Ryan answered, not really agreeing in his mind again. He sighed, looking outside, the day already ending, _again_. And his sister was still nowhere to be seen.

Ryan and Faridah were waiting for the others to return from their searching, the group being bigger that they had originally intended. With Rashid and Khairiya added recently to the search, Ryan hoped there would at least be news of someone who saw her.

Rashid and Khairiya eventually found out the news despite the whole group avoiding the subject as best as they could. But since his sister was so energetic and lively, when she was taken from a picture, it was noticed. It didn't take them long to find out something was wrong, no matter how hopelessly in love they were.

Ryan was restless. No one let him continue helping anymore and kept tossing him worried looks when they though he wasn't looking. _What do they think I'm going to do?_ They should have known by now that his _sister_ was the reckless one, not him.

But what was he going to do? He didn't have it in him to argue (and after Faridah insisted, Ryan knew he couldn't push his luck anymore).

His thoughts felt unorganized and spasmodic. All he knew was that he was so worried. He thought of nothing else but his sister's possible situation. _She was kidnapped._ He thought fearfully. And somehow, he knew in his gut that this was true. In a way, he was sure this was everyone else's assumption as well though no one dared say anything of the like.

Shadin was the first to return, a dejected look on his face. He looked red faced, as though he had recently cried, but tried desperately to hide this as he sniffed and looked purposely away from Faridah and Ryan and onto the ground. "I couldn't find her. And all day, I tried asking people…but they haven't seen her either…" He shook terribly, as though he would start crying again.

_He really does care about her, doesn't he?_ Ryan never felt so grateful. Everyone cared so much. Shadin had only met his sister not too long ago, and for him to be so concerned made Ryan feel a little better. With so many people looking for his sister, how could she be kept from them for so long? He got up and went over and took Shadin's small form into his arms. "Thank you, Shadin."

"RYE-AN!" He recognized the voice and let go of Shadin, looking outside again.

"Oh, it's you." He said, surprised that the woman would show up so suddenly. He didn't even notice her coming.

She giggled a bit as she acted offended (for a woman her age to be acting like a young teenager, it was still awkward no matter how many times he saw her). "Tsk, tsk, Rye-an, that is no way to be treating your elders!"

"Right." He tried smiling. "Sorry, but I'm not really in the mood for your games right now."

"Oh?" If she noticed his dejected attitude, she did not change her mood. And suddenly, Ryan saw her casting a glance at Shadin and smiling suspiciously. "My, my, my…I suppose I should just leave then."

She turned directly to Shadin and tossed him a grin with a frivolous wave before officially leaving. "Good luck." She winked.

Ryan felt confused, looking at a blushing Shadin…But then the feeling was gone again. He was too tired to care anymore. The whole situation was taxing; it wasn't until the woman left that he realized the real reason why she came.

Ever since his sister had disappeared, he never went back to Baha al Din's workshop. He supposed she came to check on him and find out where he had gone (for the old man).

He wondered if the old goat would ever forgive him for his absences. Well, if he did, Ryan knew either way he'd receive a lecturing and ear pulling from him all too soon. Somehow, he felt he wouldn't mind as long as he found out where his sister was and got her back.

Eventually, everyone was back by nighttime, and again, everyone was met with each other's disappointed looks. It was the atmosphere similar to a funeral. And everyone who spoke out their results of their day was concluded with the same answer of nothing. But when it came to Nadir, his expression was oddly more serious than everyone else's.

"I have one person who witnessed her leaving." He said quietly as he went outside and in moments, pulled in a young woman, her hands tied at her wrists. Everyone exchanged glances. _Who was this woman?...But more importantly, why in the world did Nadir tie her up?...NO, the more important question would be: WHY the HELL did he have rope to tie someone specifically with him in the first place?!_

"She's hiding something. When I asked her of our Kae-lin, she was strangely vague and tried avoiding me. " He pushed her firmly, as though to make his point and pulled out a bag of money, the metal clinking high tones that resembled expensive metal. "She had _this_ in her possession." Ryan was seeing a different Nadir, a man who was no longer in the mood for jokes and laughs. A man who was more than an intimidating character.

Did his aura rival Faridah's when it came to her anger? Not quite. But it was more than enough for any normal person to handle.

The young woman was shaking horribly now, but she wore a furious look on her face as though she wanted to bite Nadir's hand off if he touched her again (which would probably end up being the last thing she did). "What are you doing?! Let me go and give me back my money!" She sounded as though she was in no mood to comply despite her obvious fear. And why was she acting like they were thieves or crooks? It was nearly insulting.

"Don't be a fool." Rashid intercepted before Nadir could push the young woman any further. "How did you come across such a large amount? Don't tell me you had it with you all along. From the look of the bag, it is brand new." The thoughts tossed around the room, strangely familiar. Ryan could sense everyone was already assuming the terrible truth between the connection of the money and his sister.

Beside him, Makin was blank faced, but his fists were wound tightly by his sides, shaking slightly. It was as though he wanted to throttle the woman where she was. And it wasn't long until it seemed like nearly everyone in the room was agreeing with that violent angry thought.

Suddenly, the room's atmosphere was changed, becoming more dangerous and filled with a soft, but noticeable anger. Shadin and Ryan exchanged glances as Khairiya sat down at the table with a sigh, as though the aura was too much for her.

By now, the young woman realized all too late what situation she was in (even if Ryan and Shadin were still unsure themselves). "W-wait, you can't do anything to me!"

"Now why would we have a reason to?...Unless you've done something…" Faridah was predictably angry, but even more so than usual. It seemed scarier when it seemed like she was holding herself back and the fury shined through her eyes. She was like a dragon that was restrained only by a miniscule chain.

_Is she suicidal? Why isn't she saying anything?_ By now, even Ryan was beginning to get irritated. She was the only person who knew a lead at where his sister was. Every second that passed was a second lost, and this woman was being so selfish as to continue to stubbornly refuse to answer. Did she know that no one in the room would harm her despite their anger?

What if his sister was in danger? _NO!_ He felt himself grow warm in his chest, it nearly hurt and his fingers curled into his palm tightly.

"Even if I tell you, what would it matter? You will never find her by now." She was saying, a dangerously challenging look on her face as though she wanted to say something to harm everyone mentally. "It's impossible. Besides, what do you care? She is just a girl. And a _stupid_ one at that."She was no longer caring, all she wanted was to inflict damage to the people she felt were only angry fools who would never lay a finger on her.

"_Stupid"?_ The ugly thought echoed in Ryan's mind as he saw his sister's image fade away. Before Ryan could stop himself, he found himself shouting at this selfish woman. "Will you just…SHUT UP!"

Everyone's eyes were on him, their surprise not even hidden on their faces as they experienced what may have been the first time they witnessed the young man in anger. Because it was so unfamiliar, no one knew what to do, like walking on unpredictable ground. By now, Ryan was walking towards the woman, and everyone could only watch.

"You are so _selfish_. It's sick. It makes me sick, you know?" He pointed a finger at her accusingly as she flinched. It was as though she expected him to hit her. _As if I would._ But he wouldn't tell her that. Let her worry and be scared.

Ryan continued, the thought passing his mind. "You're saying, that bag of money," He pointed to the guilty item in Nadir's hand. "Is more valuable than a person's life? Than my SISTER'S life?!"

"W-what…How dare you speak to me like that!" She was shocked, but it didn't make her mouth stunned. For some reason, she was compelled to speak. Did she think she would save herself with her worthless words?

"When did I say you could speak? I thought I told you to shut up." Ryan never felt so agitated. For some reason, just hearing her voice was enough to make him feel horribly mad. "You're making me angry. I don't want to hear you talk and say pointless things."

"Rye-an." Ryan felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder, soft and small. He turned and found Shadin, looking very nervous but determined. The young man was on a mission and gave him a reassuring look. _Calm down, this isn't like you at all. _

It was like he got a message sent straight to his head, as the anger seemed to whither. And so, it seemed Ryan's rare burst of anger did not last that long. In the end, he couldn't bring himself to get heated too long. Even if it was about his sister. "Thanks Shadin." Ryan mumbled, feeling a little deflated as he went over to a chair and sat in it.

There was a long pause. It was as though everyone in the room was still registering what had just happened and were staring at Ryan with confused expressions.

It wasn't long until someone remembered what they were doing a moment ago, though.

"Let's hang her over a cliff, maybe she'll talk then." Faridah was speaking outrageously daring, even for herself.

Well, it all seemed ridiculous, and even more so when Nadir encouraged this by adding. "Hmm, too noticeable, my dear. I believe we should arrange a meeting for her…With various sharp items."

The girl's eyes were widening with fear.

"Hey! I know, let's go to Baha al Din's house, he has a BUNCH of them. I mean, he does make them for a living, you know." Ryan added candidly as he glanced at the girl's expression, hoping that she wouldn't be stupid enough to keep dragging the situation longer than it needed to. He wasn't sure if he was serious about going to the cranky blacksmith's home and involving him.

Then again, his bad mouth could probably get her to finally start talking…or probably just incite a huge argument.

"WAIT!" She shouted in obvious protest as everyone paused in movement and looked at her. Finally, it seemed like she found her sense in that brain of hers. Everyone seemed to have something close to Ryan's thoughts as he did a quick glance over. Makin was still looking very agitated though, he seemed to make her nervous as she made an extra effort not to look at him straight.

"I couldn't tell you where she is exactly even if I wanted to-"

"So you're saying you don't want to tell us?" Ryan wondered if Nadir was being serious, or just liked to scare the heck out of the girl….Not that he would stop him if otherwise.

"W-wait, that's not what a meant!"

"Then get on with it and tell us what you know." Rashid and Nadir seemed to be very experience in interrogation. Ryan couldn't _possibly_ wonder why.

"I don't know. I didn't see their face; I can only tell you the direction where he went." She was looking pathetic as her head was lowered and she shook in fear. It was difficult for Ryan to feel pity for her.

"You mean, the man who kidnapped our Kae-lin?"

She seemed to calm down a bit as she stilled her shaking, still looking at her chest. "…He was hired as far as I know, he wasn't the one in charge."

After a slight pause, Nadir asked softly. "Where?"

She was no longer resisting as a pained look came over her face. Was she feeling regret? Ryan could hardly care, all he knew was this all was taking much too long. Her words came softly. "Southward."

* * *

Ryan is capable of anger? _Impossible_!

Eh, anyway, looks like the gang is on the course of investigating and trying to find Kaylyn. There are a lot of cities south of Masyaf, though, so...

Thanks for taking your time in reading! And for those who review, I appreciate you all a lot! Thanks so much!


	27. Things that don't Go Away

Wow, it's been a while since I updated...Though not entirely a while year or something...Yay! Well, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy, thanks to everyone who takes their time to favorite, story alert, and review (really, anything) and for waiting. You guys are always awesomeness!

* * *

**Chapter 27**_** - **Things that don't Go Away_

_The_ window had a streaming sunlight that reached the room as though belonging there. It was picturesque. I felt like I didn't want to get out of the bed. But then, since this was a dream…_Why the hell would I want to get out in the first place?_

"Oh, I see you're awake." …If this was my "heavenly" dream, why was Antoine in it? Unless he was a hallucination…Strange, he was still in character, being painfully obvious, and wasn't baking me all the sweets and pastries I demanded as in my usual dreams…_Oh, wait a second…_

"Good morning." I tested out to the Antoine.

"Indeed. You slept well?" He replied in a typical Antoine fashion; it sounded like a question, but I'm pretty sure he was assuming I slept well _anyways_ and wasn't going to wait for my obvious answer. Which led me to believe, sadly, this wasn't a dream anymore. _Darn, does that mean I can't badger him into being my personal chef anymore?_ A guaranteed great meal every time I ate (no charge)? Who wouldn't want that? I'm sorry, but sometimes, my mind just revolves around food…I _had_ to get chubby _somehow_, you know.

"You're lucky I can put up with your arrogant attitude type, Antoine. You don't talk like this to strangers, do you?" I suddenly got a flashback to when we first met. He was kind of…not likable then. And that's putting it as kindly as possible.

He made a serious face at me as he took a step towards the bed. "This is the thanks I get for dragging your body to this room after you fell asleep on Raynham's bed?" I kept my face straight as I attempted to remember the last time I fell asleep. It must have happened without me realizing. "Need I mention that the room is _expensive_ and overgenerous for people of your stature?"

I pushed the bubbling irritated response down my throat with great effort. I think you all know how difficult that is for me. I deserve a fricken' award. "If you want to say I'm a peasant, Antoine, you don't need to beat around the bush. I can take it straight, trust me."

His eyes widened in surprise. "That wasn't what I intended!" He said a little loud (even for himself). But he lowered his voice like a child hushed in a library by the cranky librarian (I know the feeling from continuous experience). "What I meant was-…You aren't-…"

"I'm sorry, Antoine. Just forget I said anything." I rolled my eyes as I stretched and yawned. Why did I always end up being the better person in the argument? Where's that award I was talking about?

After climbing out of the bed and succumbing to reality again, I followed Antoine out the door. I was beginning to think that I would never get used to how huge the place was…or how expensive everything looked. This was probably a thief's ultimate dream. If someone just stole the freakin' doorknobs, they'd still make a heck a lot of money (they were pretty top notch doorknobs. _Jeez, Antoine, couldn't even skimp out on the doorknobs?_). I half expected for there to be golden lavatories. _That'd_ be awkward.

I bumped into Antoine as he stopped; I was clearly in a daze and not even paying attention to where we were going. Both of us made a grunt of surprise as he turned and looked back at me.

"Er…Sorry." I offered.

He sighed and we went to Raha's room. Which was thankfully identifiable within the house, we already passed by 10 rooms when we exited mine (as to why my room was far away from Raha's is anyone's guess). _If there was a life and death related chase, I'd be screwed because I wouldn't even be able to find the freakin' exit._

Of course, I couldn't tell Antoine that.

Why am I so irritated anyway? Maybe I'm just restless.

I shouldn't be. I was just kidnapped, rescued, and am now situated in a very rich guy's house. I could have the time of my life within these walls (since, you know, doing what I liked outside would draw eyes and accusations). Even with all the possible freedom, with Antoine being a pushover (you _know_ he is), I felt bothered. I was still feeling…lost.

Finding old friends is great, but I'd really just like to not be separated from any of my friends…well, at least without my concern. Being kidnapped didn't really give me enough time to say proper goodbyes and given heartfelt hugs to my friends and let them know "I'll be back soon". Actually, I think that's the problem.

I want to go back.

"Kay-lin?" I shocked myself into reality again as I looked around and realized I had unconsciously stood at the window and was in Raha's room. Raha and Antoine were giving me odd looks and I realized how out of it I must have looked.

"Come on guys, it's not like I was thinking of jumping out the window." I smiled as I joked and sauntered over like that previous zoning moment didn't even happen.

Of course, Antoine wasn't going to let it sit and just let it be. "You shouldn't joke about such things!" But then, I figured he wouldn't really be Antoine if he actually did. "Are you sure you slept well?"

"She was so sound asleep, I wondered if she would wake from an apocalyptic attack." Raha said as though to disregard Antoine's comment. Politely, though. And from his description, I realized just how much of a heavy sleeper I was. I mean, I didn't even remember Antoine carrying me, which is bad if you consider the possibilities of kidnapping (again).

Antoine looked at Raha and me with the same incredulous look. "Are you two for real? Why speak of such things?" He didn't bother letting us answer as he continued. "No," He sighed as he put a hand to his forehead. "Why bother questioning when it is obvious?" For some reason, he was looking directly at me. No, maybe it was just part of my imagination…Maybe he was looking at that expensive vase behind me (wait, why did he have so many of those in the first place?)

"So, what's the plan for today?" I averted my eyes as I swung my arms into a long stretch over my head.

"The plan…" He stared at me a bit as he thought, considering the options that would be safest with me included. I was so happy that I stimulated such planning in to Antoine, apparently I was a character worth being cautious about in public. "The plan is for you to stay here."

I frowned immediately. "Seriously?"

"As serious as death." (_Wow…That's not so serious at all…_) Antoine looked at me steadily as I attempted not to avert my eyes again from his intense glare. Antoine was like an irritated father you didn't want to mess with for obvious reasons being stated from his face so blatantly. He really wasn't a guy that messed with people's heads by hiding his emotions. I guess that was a good thing.

But back to the apparent seriousness. Where were we? Oh right, I was supposed to stay in the house for the whole day…Wait, WHAT?

For some reason, it took me a while to register what that actually _meant._ _BOREDOM GALORE._ "Don't you trust me to come with you Antoine?" I tried putting on my innocent face.

Unfortunately, it seemed like I was losing my touch as Antoine continued giving me his serious look. "Where I am going, you should not come." He crossed his arms across his chest and I knew then his words were officially finalized like dried cement. And there was no way I was going to have a chance at changing his mind about it.

"Fine." I tried not to sound like a child as the disappointment from my face leaked out. I think I was past caring whether or not he noticed. "Leave me and Raha here _alone_ in your huge enormous house where I continue to question how someone doesn't get lost in!"

He cracked a smile. I sensed sarcasm ahead. "Yes, I'm beginning to feel sorry…" The smile didn't go away, so I waited for the moment to come. "…for Raynham, anyway." I was starting to wonder if my influencing him was good for either of us…Okay, mainly me.

"Oh, you and your recently gained sense of humor." I grumbled loudly back.

Antoine, meanwhile ignoring my comment, was attempting to hit my guilt spot like some sleazy poor sport. "You would leave Raynham by himself, with no one to protect him?" _I'm flattered he thinks I can protect Raha but..._

"You mean those servants of yours are still on holiday? What the heck Antoine? Do these servants even exist!" I wasn't going to fall into _that_ familiar ditch. Sure, I was feeling a little like a brat for selfishly wanting to go outside while Raha probably hadn't had the pleasure to do so since certain jerks broke his legs. Thinking about that made me want to stab a guard with a stick in the gut. A _sharp_ stick.

"They exist." Raha answered with a small smile, having no sense of being bothered by Antoine and I arguing. Was it so common now that it was as normal as the background? Peh, I guess it comes with being me. I argue too much for my own good.

"Yes," He gave Raha a polite nod in thanks and turned to me again. "And I believe you are being very selfish and reckless. What of your kidnapper?"

I opened my mouth to argue but closed it the moment I caught onto a thought that sprung from Antoine's comment (the last one, of course). I wasn't going to admit it (out loud), but he was right. I had some awesome mental recovery skills, now that I thought about it. I mean, I was kidnapped. Shouldn't that of forever changed my perspective of the world and no longer trust anyone?

Oh wait, I already went through that phase with Rashid…Well…I guess it shouldn't be surprising that I'm not bothered by being kidnapped as much. _Wow_. "Antoine, to tell you the truth…I'm not as intimidated by the whole 'kidnapped' fiasco as I should be." I confessed.

He stared at me with those dark eyes of his as a silence followed quite dramatically, as though to try and register if I were being serious (which I was, oddly and rarely enough). Finally, he answered. "You've been kidnapped more than once, haven't you?"

"You have no idea." It wasn't until the words came out of my mouth that I actually realized that I condemned myself. And Antoine was quick to go for the kill.

"Kaylyn-…" And that was the part when I totally started zoning out. The wall seemed more interesting then.

Let's fast forward to when Antoine leaves the house and _after_ the lecture.

* * *

"Don't go burning down the house." That was his farewell to me. His good tidings, as he was about to leave me and invalid Raha (who had already received the casual farewell from Antoine…But in a definitely more positive and polite manner).

"Once again, you're absolutely _terrific_ when it comes to delivering the last word…" I kept a straight face. "And why the heck do people always couple me with trouble? More _importantly_, why do you think I would want to burn down your expensive house?" This house was big enough to hold a party. But, as surprising as it is, I'm not too fond of big parties. Especially the destructive kind which involves inviting a large amount of people you possibly do or do not know (I never really understood why people did that, was it just a cliché movie thing?).

Just imagine the damage that could be done from a bunch of hooligans "dancing" around and getting drunk. Yeah.

"You're doing it again." He intercepted into my thoughts, obviously referring to my constant habit of over thinking.

"I think I finally realized why you don't have a wife, Antoine." I stared him down, my hands in fists on my hips. "You have no idea how to talk to a girl at all!"

"Oh please. I could easily find myself a wife in little time."

"Oh really?"

"_Yes_."

"Why don't you prove it then?"

"Very well. I will."

It took me a while to actually register what he had just agreed to when I replied. "Did you just agree to what I think you agreed to?" I think the face of incredulity was showing.

I crossed the line of seriousness as Antoine glared me down and took a step towards the door. "I am more than capable."

I waited until he turned his back to reply. "_Suuuure_ you are.

He stopped. Turned and gave me one of his piercing glares. "You won't let me leave this house, will you?"

"Oh, go ahead. Sorry to impair you from going to find your significant other." I even sported out my sweetest smile.

And then came the slam of the door as Antoine stormed out. Something told me it wouldn't be until an hour later that he realized what he just agreed to. Maybe he'd try and come back and pretend our conversation never happened. I made a mental note to remember this conversation and the agreement that came out of it. _Maybe I should tell Raha so he can back me up…Wait, what's his opinion on this?_

So, a trip up the stairs later…

"Raha, do you think Antoine should get married?"

He was resting when I came up and I almost felt bad for waking him. I couldn't imagine how boring it must be to be in a bed for such a long period of time. What could a person do in that situation? "Married?" He tested the word out loud as though trying to register what I had just said.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not sure about today's society about men getting married…Girls need to get married early age right? And Antoine is like…in his thirties?"

"How old are you, Kay-lin?"

I paused on that thought that I was prepared to say as I struggled to answer without looking like an idiot. "N-nearly 16." I'd hardly expected the question at all.

"And you do not question why you yourself are not married?"

It wasn't a mocking question. Raha was looking very sincere about it…But had that strange look of a patient parent trying to teach their child a valuable lesson in life. I was nearly offended until I stopped myself in wonder. "No, I'm not married…I wouldn't want to...I'm too young." I treaded slowly as though answering to an opinionated question.

"But you are of marriageable age."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean-…" The words stopped before they could finish and I shut my mouth, my thoughts processing faster than the words that came out. I smiled to myself as I sighed. "Oh, I see what you're saying." I felt like a brat. Who was I to force Antoine into a situation he didn't want. Gosh, I was like peer pressure in one of its bad moments. _Antoine DID say he didn't feel up to it…_

And _then_ I thought…_What if he actually goes through with it? Marriage is a serious lifetime decision here…I mean, literally. Spouses have to actually die to be out of the picture officially-…Oh my god what have I done? _I let my thoughts organize themselves from this sudden realization of my jerkiness. "I NEED TO GO TO ANTOINE!" _…DIVORCE DOESN'T EXIST IN THIS TIME PERIOD! OH MY F-_

"Kay-lin!" I was out of that room before I could stop and think practically about the situation of me leaving the safety of the house.

* * *

By the time my feet hit the street, I realized I had no idea where I was going. What was the plan? Shout for Antoine in the middle of the street and hope he can pick me up first before some deranged maniac does? I got a sudden flashback of my first kidnapper. Creepy, old, and in a sea of denial. And now, properly dead.

I obviously didn't have to worry about _him_, but let's be practical about this. Crazy people like him can be common. Especially during this time period with the religiously devout. I have nothing against those people, I mean, I have a couple of friends who are devout Christians and are fabulous conversationalists…I suppose I'm talking about the people who are so pig headedly religious that they have to mention God every other sentence to get their point through.

But I digress; I need to work hard at being _very_ unnoticeable here. I really don't want to be burned or stoned to death. Neither sound pleasant at all.

At least I was wearing "normal" clothes of this time period. But I still missed my tennis shoes. What if I came across some crazy dude and needed to run really fast. My old shoes may of not been the prettiest thing to look at, but they were reliable. These slippers were comfy, I guess, but I kept on having this awkward feeling of trying to prevent them from slipping off…even when they weren't. But they were better than sandals…which I always had issues with because I felt they were a one way ticket to pain since I was so clumsy sometimes (Yeah, just think about that for a little…).

Personally, overall, boots would have been wonderful…

BAM!

Me and my rolling thoughts were going to get myself killed all too soon. I didn't even realize I was walking until I hit someone.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" I was begging like a complete idiot as I struggled to get myself off of the ground in haste. I didn't even know or see who the person was, but I was sure that I didn't want to offend whoever they were. The likability that it was a guard was especially high, so I was hesitant to actually look at the person.

All I was thinking was: _Maybe if I beg pitifully enough, they'll just grow disgusted at me and just walk away without a care like a convenient jerk!...Man, I've sunk low._

Whoever the person was, they were being awfully quiet. It was like they were putting up a silent treatment against the whole world…either that or it was just me in particular. _Personally, I'm not all that offended…Just don't kill/arrest me please._ I finally looked up…to find no one there.

It seemed like they already left and I checked around me to make sure. Looking behind, I saw a retreating figure in white, hooded and weaving silently through the crowd. It was familiar to me. I smiled to myself and mumbled. "What a rude scholar." _What a rude assassin._

My smiled faded. All too late, I realized that the assassin could have possibly (even if the possibility were small) known Rashid and…Makin. He definitely had a better communication line than I did, even if I knew the two better…The guy was an assassin and a man…And that was the qualifications to achieving great communication lines with other male assassins. (Yes, it's very biased.) I hadn't seen or heard from them since…A VERY _long_ time (traveling here wasn't exactly a car drive), I was missing them to the point where I couldn't care less to admit it out loud.

_But Antoine and Raha would be worried about me…Antoine would probably lecture me again and we'd-…Oh crud. Me and my stupid off the road mind…_

_I don't appreciate that comment._

_Yeah, well, I don't appreciate you bumping in like some nosey person._

_I can't help it. And because you don't know any better, I'm rolling my eyes at you right now._

_What the-…You know what? I don't have time for this…Can we get to the matter at hand again? _

_WELL, since you asked SO NICELY..._

I clapped my hand to my head, with my thoughts moving at hyper speed with the stressed feeling twisting my nerves uncomfortably. _That's right. I should be worrying about the current situation and Antoine's future. Worry about contacting everyone in Masyaf later…_

A big part of me thought about chasing after the white hood (though it was unlikely I'd catch him since I was so darn _fantastic _at running, let alone chasing). But I knew better than to put my selfish reason before others _so_, hesitantly, I continued on my way, looking in the direction of the already disappeared white figure. It was too late to try and "chase" him now.

More walking in my normal but weird feeling shoes which I haven't gotten used to, along with trying to get used to acting demure and invisible as I passed by people; it was difficult. At the same time, I had to also be looking for Antoine, and acting the part of the inconspicuous didn't help, especially since I had to look around in a furtive way which I hadn't exactly perfected since I was so used to people being really unaware of me. Here, people were just really cautious when you looked at them too long. They noticed too easily.

Here, people were hardened by the commonplace of thieves within their environment, of cheaters and scammers. Those jerkwads weren't helping my situation at all. The thieves, I mean…_I think._

I stopped just before bumping into another unsuspecting person who had just happened to be in my walking way. _YES! VICTORY! I'm getting used to this! Points for Kaylyn! WOOT!_

However, I kept up the role of the expectant embarrassed young maiden…I'll try to not laugh at the joke of that being actually serious. "Excuse me, sir." I tried to bow humbly as possible, bending down only to hide the cracked smile that managed from my lips. _Don't laugh, just hold it all in!_ I made a move to go around him as quickly as possible (partly for my laughs threatening to burst out of me) to move out of his way and not draw any attention.

But just as I almost passed him, I felt him grab my arm. _Oh shi- _

"Now just where do you think you're goin', little minx?"

I took a quick breath as I turned and gave him a bright smile as not to offend him (as I very much liked to with much verbal abuse). "Just errands for my master, sir. No need to waste your valued time with a flimsy girl like me." I bowed my head and looked at his shoes. They were boots. They were a shiny leather. They had buckles…Oh yeah, this was a rich guy (Not in the same standards as Antoine but…rich enough to eat out every day, I'd think).

I felt him cup my chin and lift it upwards and towards the direction I wanted to avoid. More specifically: Towards _him_. "A pretty thing like you?" Current thought: _Oh, that comment has desperation written ALL OVER it._ "Such a waste. Why don't you come with me?" Then he started talking about his house and how wealthy he was to try and impress me as I was tempted to reply about how Antoine would probably own him and his house a million times over.

He was a rich_ showoff._ The worst, in my opinion. Antoine had a bad attitude, but it wasn't from him being rich, it was from his _winning _personality. If anything, I think he didn't sport around his wealth. Why else would he be working in a rundown asylum type place for a lunatic when I met him in the first place?..._I should have just not said anything and walked past mister "blabber about my money"._

Keeping the really fake smile on my face was becoming harder and harder with every moment that passed. Fortunately for me, the guy seemed more interested on impressing me than on whether my smile was fake or not.

How old was he? Like at least 18 or 19, I think. Maybe even 20 (If he didn't act so immature). As to why he wanted to waste his time with someone like me was beyond the knowing of perhaps even Sherlock Holmes. The guy was probably a playboy or something and just liked messing around with girls. One thing's sure, if that was the case…He was doing a very bad job at it. I was not impressed.

"I appreciate the offer, kind sir." I managed not to sound sarcastic when saying it (I'll say it again...I need an award!). "But I must go, my master would know that I was gone." Hopefully, he'd stop. Maybe I should add a bit more, just in case otherwise. "And he's very strict, sir." As he opened his mouth, I added. "VERY strict."

Hopefully he had _some_ intelligence to get the hint.

"Oh, Cosette! There you are, we've been wondering about you!" I stiffened, as I turned.

It was Gervaise.

My mouth became a frozen "oh" as he continued. "Our master's very hot tempered, you know." He shook his finger at me as he stealthily gave me a nod to continue.

"Y-yes! I know that! Sorry, it's just that this gentleman here was kindly offering me-…"

"Oh, no excuses!" He waved his arms around like he was frustrated and I nearly laughed at the thought of Gervaise ever being frustrated with _anyone_. "You _know_ the rules! Now, let's go before he finds out you've been dawdling!" _Heh…"dawdling" is such a funny word._

Together, we hurried away before the young man had any time to register what had just happened. When we were sure we were out of eye shot, we sprinted into a run, careful as to not bump into anyone. I grabbed his hand and we turned a corner.

After we looked around the corner and saw the coast was clear, I sighed and turned to him. "Thank you." I smiled and couldn't resist giving him a tight hug as I felt him stiffen.

"C-Cosette, that is not necessary." He gently pushed me away as he turned in the other direction and coughed almost nervously. "A-anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Gervaise, you're still stuttering." I smiled warmly as he finally looked at me with that red face of his. "Oh, and I was looking for a friend of mine…I think I condemned him to a life time decision he doesn't want."

His tint of red cooled to a pink as he looked at me with curiosity. "Oh?"

"I told him to get a wife." I laughed. But then quickly sobered. "Which is really bad since he told me multiple times how he didn't need one, but I pushed him anyway."

"Oh Cosette." He said almost tenderly, which sent a shiver through my skin. I then remembered his affection for me and wondered if he still felt the same despite me obviously tricking him away from us when Marcellin stole us away into the night. Speaking of which, I made a note to act very normal towards Marcellin when we crossed paths again…But truthfully, I really wanted to avoid meeting him again.

I smiled again, though not so wholeheartedly this time with the old knowledge back in my mind. "It's Kaylyn, actually." I still had a grudge against that name being directed at me. Anyone else that possessed that name, I meant no offense, but it just annoyed the heck out of me when it was used to address _me_ when it wasn't _my_ name. Like a painted identity, the identity that Rosette had bestowed on me "kindly".

Eh. The flashback gave me shivers.

Meanwhile… "That is a lovely name." He looked at me more strongly and intensely than he ever did, as though to take my image to memory forever. "Kaylyn." He tested my name and I felt myself feel heat climb up my neck from it being said in such an all too affectionate way. _This is too weird._

"Um…Uh…" I wanted to pull the attention from me as quickly as I could. His eyes were more blue and piercing than I last remembered and made me feel even more jumpy than before. I don't know what changed…But it had been a long while since we'd last seen each other and he seemed more…mature. It'd almost been a year.

"How's Regal Lady and Rosette?" I curled my lips into a friendly smile.

"Well enough." His eyes would not leave me. I felt like running or something, no…I felt like covering my face. What did he see that was so interesting? He continued, directing the attention back to me. "You were gone for a long time."

We were back where we started. Fortunately, I was in the nervous situation where I was willing to be persistent to annoyance. "Lovely weather we're having." Yes, I got _that_ desperate.

"Indeed." He smirked. Was he enjoying this? Since when did Gervaise become a tease? I didn't think I was gone for _that_ long! "But not as lovely as you." He whispered…but loud enough for _me_ to hear.

I felt like I was going to die…of embarrassment of myself. I decided to go with pretending that I didn't hear his last sentence and feigning ignorance. "What was that? Oh, yes, the sea's pretty too, I agree." My feigning was weak, and he knew it. I could tell by the way he smiled. Where did all this forwardness come from? _It's like he's encouraged by my being nervous. Calm down, Kaylyn, CALM DOWN DARN IT!_

But then he spoke again. "Kaylyn." He touched me hand as I nearly shrieked out in response from the sudden touch. I could only squeak. And then he had to move closer for some reason, which brought me to the point where I was past reaction. I was frozen. I was definitely far from being calm.

"Yes?" I squeaked, hoping he'd just ask about my whereabouts or something…Something random, something absolutely unrelated to the current situation or his affection. Maybe he'd talk about bunnies and how adorable they were. Maybe he was just leaning in close because he had bad hearing. And he's just smiling because he's a happy person…that's all.

_Oh who am I kidding?_

"Kaylyn, I still feel affection for you." He stated calmly. _Okay, that is definitely not bunny related. _"And I hope you know that…my feelings have only strengthened since you left." _Oh…how wonderful._

"I see." I could only answer. The fact that I was managing to look at him straight (kind of) was a sort of miracle. I tried continuing when I sensed a coming silence. "That's…That's nice…of you…Gervaise." I was stuck in a very big hole now. The only option I could see to do was to run from him and this alleyway and the awkwardness. Then again, we all know how well that worked the first time…

Thinking of that moment made me remember Makin. So, I took a breath. "I feel unworthy of your affection, Gervaise. You should go and be with some other girl. Someone who's nicer, more polite and proper." I wasn't exactly a picture of the perfect maiden for this time period, he had to admit.

But he was adamant and was nowhere close to being disappointed. "There is no one but you, Kaylyn!" _Oh crap. I only made it worse didn't I?_ And when he continued, I realized telling him about Makin would only make things even worse. "I swear to you, I do not need a proper girl," He said the next words softly to me in that tenderness that made my face heat up. "I only need _you_."

If I was any other girl, I would melt in his arms. But, fortunately, I _wasn't _any other girl. But I could tell, and knew, Gervaise wasn't the type to lie about his feelings for his own gain. The guy was serious. But I felt I needed to stop him, he barely knew me. I was annoying and loud, not very good wife material at all. He needed to realize this before he condemned himself to me and hated me.

I told him before we were only friends. But now, I was scared to bring that up again. How would he react? For some reason, seeing him look rejected again made me sadder that I realized. Much more guilty feelings filled me than the last time I said those words to him. So, I was careful when I spoke. "I don't doubt that at all. You're a wonderful guy, Gervaise. But I just feel like we barely know each other and I don't want you hating me later."

After that, I nearly face-palmed myself for the last part slipping out. _So much for being careful._

"I would never hate you!"

"Gervaise, please don't-…"

"There's someone else, is there?" _Oh crud. Why the heck are we talking like we're following the script of some corny soap opera?_

I could only stare at him as he registered the answer from my eyes.

"I see." He looked crushed and I felt like I was too. How could I do that to someone who was my friend? _But wait, you don't like him like you do Makin, it is hardly your fault._

_Right, but I'm hurting the poor guy._

_What if Makin is in the same situation as you with his affection towards you? I'm sure he would feel guilty too...Perhaps even pity for you._

…_That's mean._

_But I'm only saying what's been in the back of your mind all this time, aren't I? Besides, you're doing the same to Gervaise._

_Shut up._

Now both of us were feeling like crap. And before I could stop myself, the words spilled out of my mouth in response to my jumbled thoughts. "It's likely he doesn't even like me. Why would he? I'm so…" _Annoying? Loud? Almost conceited?_

_...I hate you._

_You hate yourself. You know what you are? You're-_

He spoke abruptly, disturbing my thoughts. "You are a kind young woman who cares for others and has a dislike towards those who wrong others; you act impulsively, but only out of justice. You are confident, brave and always find something humorous in a dastardly situation. You are…" He came closer to me, and I could only stand where I was as I looked in his eyes. I couldn't even begin to understand how he could possibly know so much about me, was he more observant than I realized?

"Kaylyn." He smiled. "You are beautiful. You are…_you._" This was nothing like that showoff rich boy when he told me I was "pretty". I couldn't believe him, but when Gervaise said those words to me, I wanted to believe. More than I liked to. I had never been said that I was beautiful. Maybe "cute", but never beautiful…

I was in his arms before I even realized how I got there.

"I'll treasure you more than he ever could. " I was whispered into my ear, as I felt his breath touch my ear like a soft petal. Was it a promise? A vow? I didn't know, all I could feel was a light headedness and could then only hear my heart beating erratically as I saw the light fade slowly into blackness.

* * *

OH MAI GAWD. Story plot plot plot plot and twist. Kaylyn, you don't realize how likable you are. :)

Thanks readers, I appreciate you like the freezer that makes my delicious ice cream.


	28. Waiting Was Never a Good Idea

Thanks to everyone who took their time in reviewing, favoriting, reading and whatever. I'm grateful, really. Thanks for waiting, I've been busy this summer.

* * *

**Chapter 28** – _Waiting was Never a Good Idea _

I could already feel the headache before I woke up. Was this what a hangover felt like? Like your head got run over by a stampede of horses? _Ow…One of the reasons why I plan on not drinking myself drunk when it's legal for me to._

My eyes opened, blurry at first. Then when it adjusted I got up slowly, knowing my headache would get worse from any sudden movement. I inwardly groaned as a wave of pain came anyway.

That was when I realized my hand was feeling much warmer than usual. My eyes slower glanced over and saw a sleeping Gervaise, his hand grasping mine softly as he sat at my bedside. _Aww…He was watching over me…Wait! Shut up, Kaylyn, this CAN'T happen! _As sweet, cliché, and adorable it all was, I was adamant about keeping Gervaise away from me.

He deserved someone better than me. Which made me remember Makin and how he probably was looking for a girl who was better suited for him. _Does that mean you won't go after Makin anymore? You're not going to try and tell him how you feel?_

_Why should I? It'd only make him feel uncomfortable. _

_Coward._

_Shu-…Oh whatever, you're right. I __**am**__ a coward. But do you really think Makin would like me? I'm not pretty, I'm not talented at anything except causing a disruption…I'm only an awkward teenage girl. I should just forget him._

"Such a sad face."

I shocked back into reality again and realized I was zoning out at our hands together. I blushed as I looked away from Gervaise, but not before I saw him smile. He was clasping my hand and patted it comfortingly as he whispered. "Don't be sad, Kaylyn. Where is that beautiful laughing face of yours?"

I turned to him, fully prepared to shout at him to stop the whole thing. It was enough to make me uncomfortable. I think I was prepared to accept being kidnapped over this. At least _that _was predictable. "C-can you not do that?" My heart was sounding like it wanted to jam out at a past paced rave with the lights and everything.

"What?" He looked at me innocently.

_Oh, you know exactly "what", mister tease. _But I decided against saying anything, but only giving him a serious hard glare as I looked away from him and, as naturally I could possibly manage, gently slipped my hand from his.

Well, at least, I _tried_ to.

He only gripped my hand tighter. Not too tight, but he made it clear that he wasn't going to let go of my hand. So _pushy_. All of this within a year? Where did he get this influence from? Did he just happen to make friends with a womanizer while I was gone? I was looking at him with a neutral face, my mouth letting out an awkward, "Uhhhh…Gervaise?" I was right and ready to ask him to let go of my hand.

"Yes, Kaylyn?" But he gave me such a happy smile; it cracked the inner part of soul to pieces. I realized just telling him to let go of my hand would be a jerkwad move on my part so I just smiled back, as normally as I could manage. "Oh. Nothing." I faintly remembered a time when I wouldn't have given a second thought and just asked him to keep his hands off of me. I guess _I_ changed too.

I looked outside the window…It looked awfully late with the sky darkening and everything. _Oh crap._ "Are you _serious_?" The words slipped out of my mouth in a mumble. Now Antoine was going to come home with a lack of _me_ in the household. He was probably going to throw a fit…and on top of that, I must have worried Raha to death. The poor guy was handicapped and it was like I took advantage of that when I ran out the door like that. And in a way, I kind of did take advantage of the situation…_Darn it all._

"Would you like me to help look for your friend and tell him where you are?" Gervaise asked, as though he read my mind. I was correct with my earlier conjecture then. Gervaise had awesome observation skills…Unless it was only a thing he had with me (which I'd rather not think about too much). But aside from that…

"That'd be amazingly awesome, actually." I paused to look at him. "Is it too much trouble though?"

And, of course, he answered, "Not at all." He was like a housewife, more than willing to succumb to my needs and fulfill them to the best of his ability. Sweet, but at the same time, _very_ uncomfortable. I never got this much attention in my life…Not even by my own family. Once, when I had a mild cold, I was still made to do the chores. Yeah, it _sucked_.

Back to the situation. "Okay, well, his name is Antoine, and he's middle aged and rich." _Yeah, I remembered __**that. **_"…That's all I know. Er, actually, I think that's all I remember." I think he _may_ have mentioned his full name to me in conversation before while we were in the loony bin (but I'd obviously been zoning out). When he was bored, he would look for me for a conversation sometimes. But it would be _really_ early in the morning and _I _was _not_ a morning person.

From what I remembered of the conversations, they went somewhat like this:

"Morning, troublemaker." All he needed was a coffee mug and a newspaper to complete that perfect businessman cliché pose. Someone needed to cue the "Happy-Go-Lively" shopping music. Perfect 50s moment.

Anyway, my response usually was: "Urgh." I was just recently learning the language of caveman…And looking the part to perfection (by the way, that whole sentence was meant to be _very sarcastic_, for those of you slow people out there…Just saying).

"Still tired, are we?"

"Yeah."

"…Going to answer in one syllable answers, are we?" _Oh yeah_, already by this point he was getting infected by my sarcastic behavior. I was as infectious like cancer. Except without the fatality part and the certain death.

"Yup." I was pretty grateful that appearances didn't really matter in the loony bin. Especially when everyone else around you looked equally as crappy. It was normal.

"…Are you even going to call me by name?"

"…Huh?" I was on a record with these one syllable answers. I had wondered how far I could actually go.

He was being awfully patient with me. The poor guy must have been desperately bored if I was the only source of entertainment available. But then, I _am_ pretty darn entertaining when I want to be. For some reason, he took my silence as ignorance so he felt the need to absolve the obvious blankness in my head. "Well, if you are curious, my full name is…" And that's when I started going back to sleep.

Back to the current situation again. "See how unreliable I am, Gervaise? Doesn't that make you feel _absolutely annoyed _of me? " I outburst with irritation at myself. "I can't even recall my friend's full name…All because I feel asleep when he told me!"

"That's not going to work, Kaylyn." He smiled. "Besides, I find it quite adorable." _Aw man! He's a tough one…_

I watched him as he patted my hand tenderly and stood up. "No! It's _not _adorable. I mean, _I'm_ not adorable! I'm the personification of everything _not adorable! _Hey, are you even listening to me, Gervaise?"

"You continue to berate yourself, Kaylyn." He sighed like a parent going through the same routine with their child again. "There are more good things in you than you realize."

He continued, as I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "Now," He took both my hands in his gently. "You will need to stay here and be a good girl while I go look for your friend…Do you have a description of what he looks like?"

_Oh duh_. I nearly smacked myself then (but it's hard to do that with Gervaise holding my hands). _That should have been part of my description of him in the beginning! _"Gervaise, you are way too good for me." He chuckled as I thought about Antoine's image.

"He's medium build...I'd say he's tall …like 5 feet, 8 inches? I don't know…" I looked at him, and he looked back at me as though saying, "Go on, continue." "Dark brown hair…he has a beard, a thin mustache…I think his eyes are brownish green…That's all I can really say. Nothing to actually distinguish him. Sorry."

"No, you did well." He smiled encouragingly. I was starting to get used to that kind smile by now. My heart had finally slowed to somewhat normal beats. My temperature cooled. I could somewhat grasp everything without my mind wanting to retreat into itself again to avoid thinking or looking at him.

He looked like he wanted to touch my face, as his arm moved upward a bit, but then it stopped as though he thought better of it. I smiled back at him as though I hadn't noticed. He really was handsome (I had to admit), the features of his face had grown attractive over the year, as though he was reaching maturity. He gave me a lingering look before standing up again and turning to leave.

Before I could stop myself, I found my mouth saying, "You won't be gone for a long time, will you?" After I said it, I realized how childish I sounded and blushed furiously as he looked back at me with a huge smile. He looked beyond happy.

"I mean, I don't like being alone." _Oh god, that didn't sound any less childish. _The blush heated up my face as I looked at my hands and starting rubbing them furiously together to distract myself. Not that it was noticeable _at all_. _**Great**__, just what I need, for him to notice how __**unbelievably nervous**__ I am._

I heard him come towards me and kneel by the bedside and steady my hands with his. "I promise you, I won't be gone long." He smiled as his hand hesitantly went over my forehead, moving the strands of hair from my face. I was frozen, looking at our hands, unsure of what to do or whether I actually was disliking all of this.

Before I could make another thought, I noticed him leaning closer to me. _Oh god._ I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for it to happen…But felt his lips touch my forehead softly in a light kiss as he combed his fingers through my hair. They were gentle. And I think I actually _liked_ it. I opened my eyes and lifted my head a little to meet with his blue eyes. I felt a shiver go through me when I realized he was looking at me.

You know when you're in a waiting room filled with people you don't know and you try to look around out of boredom? And then you notice someone else was doing the same thing, so when you catch each other's eyes, it gets awkward? I'm usually the person who ends up breaking the connection first and look off in some other direction like it never happened. I mean, just how long can you stare at a person you don't even know without it getting weird?

Well, just imagine that awkwardness with me at the current situation. I knew Gervaise, but we weren't as well acquainted, you know? I felt like he was seeing some made up characteristics he saw in me; like I was playing the role of some beautiful character that he thought up during his crush on me. He didn't see me at my worst. He didn't even _know_ me at my worst.

_Not like Makin. He saw me do things I'm ashamed of…_ Remembering the time I beat that kid with a stitched up ball stuffed with rocks still made me feel horrible.

In other news, yes, my mind was wandering by itself again to distract itself and me from Gervaise and that adoring look he never ceased to send over my way. "Thanks for doing this, Gervaise." I mumbled to my chest as my face felt hot enough to bake cookies. And the worst part? There would be no cookies for me by the time my oven face cooled down. _I know, sad, isn't it?_

Why did I keep doing this to myself? Every time I spoke to the guy it was only going to encourage him to fall in love with me even more with whatever qualities he happens to unearth from my simple sentences. Maybe I should try being silent…_Wait, what if __**that**__ backfires and makes him like me even more because I seem insert whatever relevant quality here? _

_You haven't even tried it yet, and you're already putting yourself down?_

_I wasn't putting myself down!_

_You're questioning the accuracy of your own ideas. Which means in technicality-_

… _Wait a second, need to do a reality check…We'll finish this conversation later!_

…_Whatever._

"Did you say something? Sorry. Totally zoned out there." I blinked.

He smiled. "I said, to avoid trouble, it'd be best to stay in this room."

"What?" I was horrified. "I'm _grounded_?" Sure, it was going to happen sooner or later with me running from the house and Antoine probably giving it to me after a long scolding, but I didn't think it would happen this soon. And from Gervaise.

Thinking about it, I realized I didn't even realize or bother to ask where I was. Actually, I was too scared to ask. Especially if it meant-

"We don't want Rosette to find you." He said out my fear, and I felt like I was more than prepared to scream out in horror if it didn't mean I'd be found by said fear. A big zoom out on my horrified face expression along with some intense music would have fit the scene perfectly too. All I'm saying is, if you all don't remember, Rosette was as cuddly as a thistle and had the charm of a crazy fangirl. I'm pretty sure that after all the vandalism and abuse I literally tossed at her, she hated me probably almost as equally as I her.

I wasn't expecting her to be different. To even think of the possibility of her having an amazing epiphany of her annoyingness and unnecessary mean attitude would be too much to ask. And with Gervaise warning me about her, it only proved me right.

"Okay then, I suppose that changes everything." I sighed.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you see, I was planning to go on an all out spree throughout the household after you left the vicinity and throw a wild party and everything." I grinned from my sarcasm. "But the situation is different now, so my plans are ruined. But then, what else is new? Rosette ruins everything, intentional or not." I shrugged with a sigh and feel back into the bed.

"Will you be alright?" He said with a laugh.

I glanced at him with a sour expression as though the question insulted me and waved him off. "Don't _worry_. I'll be fine!" I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself. There was a chair, table and bed (potential items to throw and hide with), a blanket and pillow (potential smothering items), a candle (potential burning/maiming/scarring item), and a window (potential escape hatch). Oh yeah, I was _prepared_ for this, baby! Bring it ON!

If he even knew what was going through my mind, I think he'd still be worried even when I told him not to. _Hey, maybe I should tell him so I can disturb him to the point he doesn't like me anymore!_

_Still going on that burnout plan?_

_What are you? My mess of a cheerleader?_

_Yup. Always there when ever you need someone to un-encourage you. _

Before I could respond to myself (am I sounding like a nut job right now?), I realized he was staring at me. It was like he was trying to read my mind again…Which probably meant I was doing that whole "me time while over people are around" thing. I really did need to stop doing that.

Not everyone was going to understand (nor accept) the explanation of an attention deficit disorder. Did that even exist during this time? Wait, no, they just blamed everything on Satan. _That's_ right. _How_ could I ever forget? This is the time of Crusades.

In _this_ time period, "God wills it" is the equivalent of our modern time "Your mom". Both equally _stupid_. At least I can laugh about the randomness of "your mom". Can't laugh when someone says "God wills it" without getting dark stares and an irking feeling that everyone staring at you wants you to burn in hell.

"Crap. I did it again." I grimaced. "Even after I realized I was doing it, I _continued_!"

A blank look.

"I got distracted by myself again…Don't worry, it happens all the time."

"I see."

"…" I looked at him for a couple more moments. You know, letting the awkwardness get comfortable before I disturbed it again. Entirely necessary. "Okay, I guess you should get going now before I say something stupid."

He opened his mouth to say something probably adorably lovable that I didn't deserve as I stopped him just in time with a wagging finger. I see why parents do that sometimes; it's a pretty useful feature. "_Don't_ say that I'm incapable of stupid things. Cause' you know I am."

I stopped him again. "And don't go through your list of good features about me and your denial."

"But-…"

"No."

"…Fine." He looked defeated for a moment but then smiled again. I became suspicious all too easily. I waited. He paused. _Should I say somethi-? _"YouarewonderfulIloveyou." And he zoomed out of there.

I felt like I needed a rewind button and to put on the captions. But then I thought for a moment…And I realized what he said. "WAIT! GERVAISE! YOU BETTER-…Oh whatever." Now _I _was the one who felt defeated. How the heck would I get back at him? He was invulnerable to my stupidity. He didn't get annoyed easily. In fact, he thought my annoyance was adorable. It was like he was my kryptonite (Oh god, how cheesy is that?).

It's like I was walking into a battle armed with floppy inflatable weapons against real ones. I was doomed…

ANYWAY, back to reality.

I wasn't going to moon over it now. Not when that could take hours. _Now_, I just needed to worry about my current boredom (a recurring problem). It wasn't as bad to adapt or deal with as before, but it was like a stuffy nose. You could deal with it, but it was annoying. And now that I remembered, I didn't have allergy medicine with me.

Dang, I'm so random…Still, I got to do something. I can't just sit and think all day, that's just…sad. I can just imagine Gervaise returning and asking me how my day- Oh wait, I guess its nighttime- NIGHT was. I'd be forced to answer in some dreaded one word typical answer like "Fine" or "Okay". Or how about "I was sitting in the bed and thinking, what do _you_ think?" What? Too crabby?

Oh dang, I really _do _need to get out of here.

_Are you stupid? He just said __**not**__ to._

_I can't help it, I'm naturally defiant._

_You're going to get yourself killed. Or worse._

_Thanks so much for your concern. You're sounding like my mother. Are you her stand in or something?_

_Just call me your Reason._

…_I have one of those…?_

For once, I was given the last word to my mind's conversation. Maybe it was just me. But I got out of the bed, feeling surprisingly better from my mimicked hangover and walked to the door. Opened it, and walked through.

Being defiant never felt so easy.

I didn't recognize this part of the building. The hallway looked creepy, and I expected for something to jump out of me like some scary movie cliché crap. Sooner or later, I'd be seeing things in mirrors or something.

_Why am I doing this? It's a freakin' unfamiliar building and it's nighttime! I should be sleeping! But wait- I already did too much of that! Damn!_ Yup, that's right. I didn't even make it past the first few steps of the hallway from the room, and I was already freaking out.

Suddenly I heard a creak from the floor (not mine!), and I rushed back inside like a mouse, but shut the door quietly. My heart was beating erratically as I stumbled onto the bed with heavy breathing, hearing light taps of footsteps. I just sat there and listened, freaked out beyond reason. Any moment I expected the door to fling out in some dramatic stupor. Whoever came out would be a big surprise even if I was expecting it.

I was pretty sure I was going to scream before the door even opened. Talk about bad timing.

But then the door opened, and it turned out that I was screaming on cue anyways.

But I suppose it helped because of the person who was standing there. "Why, hello there. I thought I heard a mouse, Cosette." She gave me a coy smile. "I was right."

"There you go with that 'hilarious' wit you've developed." I replied after I finished screaming with a wry tone. My eyes immediately flicked to "potential escape hatch", but knew, I probably wasn't feeling suicidal enough to chance jumping out the window. I mean, what if I was too wimpy to break the window? How embarrassing would that be?

But going back to the situation…Yeah, I felt like screaming my head off again. Rosette. Alone. With me. In this room (which now has the atmosphere of an interrogation/torture room).

Why won't someone just shoot me now? Or better yet, how about a spontaneous assassin?

"It had been _so_ very long since we have been together." _Oh damn, where's that spontaneous assassin?_ She took a step nearer to me and I went into overdrive protective mode. It meant, if she was going to go anywhere near me or touch me. I was going to bite her arm off. Or her hand…you know, whatever she happens to fling at me.

"Not long enough." I mumbled without forethought. Fortunately she had this wonderful talent of filtering what she didn't want to hear so, as usual, my comment went unnoticed.

"I missed you so much, Cosette." I glared at her hoping I had gained that laser vision I'd so wanted for these situations. _Darn. Not working yet._ "There's been no one for me to spend time with since you and that horrid creature left." She should just tell me to punch her in the face right now! It'd save both of our sanities!

I was sick and tired of her racism, but before I could express it, it seemed she had a light bulb moment (that's probably rare). "Oh, my dear Cosette!" _Okay, you know what? No spontaneous assassin, I can afford to compromise…Just freakin' shoot me! _"I know what we can do! Come with me!"

Like _hell_ I was going to come with her in the middle of the night. "Look, I'd rather just sit here and-…"

"Oh nonsense!" _Yes, you are._ "This will be fun!" _Oh really?_ I was pretty sure this girl didn't know the meaning of fun, and yet here she was, sporting the adjective like she was the one who freaking discovered it. _Oh window, you are looking even more inviting than before…_

But before I could try for the window, she already gripped my arm. I debated whether or not I should try gnawing off her hand in an act of desperation…No, it'd take too long. Besides, I couldn't escape outside with blood on the front of my clothes…It'd send the wrong impression. I suppose it'd be easier for me to just deal with whatever she throws at me.

Just as long as she's not _literally_ throwing things at me. I had a feeling she still remembered the bombardment of books.

The hallway was slightly less creepy with someone else with me (even when that someone else was…you know). And I have to say, Rosette, in the right angle in the moonlight really looked…like a crazy serial killer. Especially with that phony genial smile she tried pulling off. Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe she _is_ really happy…Really happy to make my life miserable.

Yeah, that's probably it.

All too soon, things started getting familiar. I figured that wasn't a good thing.

I didn't really hold the best of memories in this house after I trashed it.

Then we came to her room. _Oh dear._ "You have to clean this mess, Cosette."

I looked around, sensing something bad as I observed the room was a clean as one could manage with that frilly mess of a room. I looked at her with a plain and obvious look. "It's clean."

"Oh I don't think so." She said with a sadistic smile and wave of her hand, point to the wall. "Just look over there." Then the little twit took a vase and threw it at the wall. I got to give her credit, aside from being a total brat; she was pretty good at target throwing. She hit the wall.

"Well that doesn't seem too-…"

"And this." She threw a bottle of perfume on the floor in front of her.

_Finally! She's lost her sanity! Now we can call for the angry mobs to haul her away to be burned at the stake! _"Are you out of your mind?"

But she continued. More cracking and smashing on her part. More expensive glasses and items that she seemed to have collected within for room for just the occasion. I realized then that I was screwed. And I predicted all too well what was coming to me.

"Why Cosette! How could you!" She gasped aloud. "Why are you so cruel to me!"

I just stood there, basking in her stupidity as she exclaimed to herself of my "atrocity". I could only look as the mess as it just got and worse and worse and she even started going at her clothes and bed sheets with the idiocy of an angry cat. It would be a mess that she was going to force me to clean. When was she going to stop?

"Are you done now?" I shouted to the top of my lungs, not even caring if someone else inside the house was going to hear us. Consideration was not going to matter to me while I was cleaning this crap. Not to mention, they probably all were awake from crazy girl's tantrum.

"Me? Why not you?" She was screeching like a parakeet in panic mode. "Clean this up immediately!"

Amongst the loud screeching, an elder woman (who wasn't Regal Lady) peeked in. Not realizing that she probably got herself involved in some deep…crap. And if she was aware of it; I admire her bravery. "Miss Rosette?" I think she was regretting her decision to peek in. _I_ would.

"Get her a broom and help her to clean this mess!" Rosette reverted back to her snobby self. I wasn't sure which I preferred…The screeching cat or the airhead peacock.

"Yes miss." She nodded and disappeared in less than a second. It made me think she wouldn't be coming back.

But after me zoning out of Rosette and her venting, it didn't seem to long for her to come with a broom, bucket and rags to mop up the floor. As to what we were going to do with the ripped up expensive clothes and bedding, I wasn't quite sure. But I _was_ pretty sure Regal Lady wasn't going to be impressed…Unless Rosette was going to blame it all on me. Oh damn.

Even with the candles it was dim in the room and it would be nearly impossible to clean the room till it was "spotless". I exchanged looks with the elder lady servant. We both knew that we wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. I mouthed a "sorry" to her and she nodded just as Rosette began speaking again. "Now, the two of you will clean this mess up." _I thought we'd already established that._

I observed her and realized she was all dressed up…As though for some party. Rosette was planning on sneaking out! Or even worse, she was planning on going out with someone forbidden. Who knew she had the guts? "_I _have some business to attend to," She said with a girlish twirl; contradicting the older woman tone she trying to mimic. "And right now, I'm running terribly late. No thanks to _you_!" She glared at me.

I smiled back brightly as I took the broom. "Yay for you!" I offered her the broom. "Here, hop on, if you time it just right, you just might make it!"

Of course, she gave me a blank look. During this time period, witches weren't really coincided with riding brooms…yet. So, the joke was all for me. I suppose that's for the best since accusing her of being a witch, even in joking standards, could make this situation more serious than it already is.

But anyway, after her blank pause, she twittered something to herself about how _I _was idiotic and flounced towards the door. Because she couldn't just _walk_ there like a normal person. Then, she turned around dramatically to have some clever last word. "This mess had better be clean by the time I return." _Oh, very step mother of Cinderella-like, **nice**._

_"_I don't listen to you, _you_ have no authority in this house. Regal Lady does." Before she could respond, I continued. "Now, go off to your little shindig before someone decides to have a house land on you." Yeah, I was still going to milk the whole "witch" joke on her even when she didn't get it. The fact that her eyes actually widened a bit and looked towards the ceiling was hilarious.

She glared at me for a moment and opened her mouth to say something _witty_, but couldn't, and instead settled for. "Just be quiet and clean the mess." Then shut the door...on a part of her dress. The elderly servant and I exchanged a glance as we watched Rosette quickly open the door, take her dress out and slam the door with a snobby sound.

A few more moments of our silence and listening to Rosette's footsteps I took a glance at the mess and took a deep sigh. Even my own sister didn't cause so much trouble in one of her tantrums. And at least _she_ had the consideration to not do it at night...but then, we have electricity, whereas this time period didn't have a Thomas Edison pass by...yet. I'd have to wait a while for that.

Looking at the room again, I groaned as I began sweeping the shards closest to me.

Oh, I hate my life.


	29. ALWAYS Act Fast

YES! I finally was able to update after...like...three months. Sorry about that guys. Anyway, he's more on what's what with Kaylyn and Ryan

* * *

**Chapter 29**- _ALWAYS Act Fast_

"Is there any chance that you think she'd go through a 'running away' phase?" I aggressively swept away at the shards with the crappy broom that picked up only a few big pieces. I had every reason to be aggressive with the broom.

The elder lady, which I learned in little time was affectionately nick named, Marge, by everyone (she wouldn't tell me her real name), responded with that monotone, but amused expression of hers. "Is there really such a thing?"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you never felt like running away when you were a kid!"

Silence. Then, "Actually, little miss, I never have." She started picking up the ripped fabric that was once dresses. "I suppose that makes me an oddity."

_Hmm, she's interesting…_ Finding someone with a sense of humor/sarcasm to begin with was rare for me. But I decided I should just enjoy this while I could. "Well, I was just hoping she'd get overdramatic enough to go through with running away so it'd give me something to look forward to." I grinned at her, and from her chuckle, I knew she saw it despite the dim light.

Working by candlelight was kind of creepy actually. I kept on thinking something was going to pop out of one of the dark areas where the candle light couldn't reach. Again, back to the horror movie references. Yeah, I really should just stop watching the movies-…You know what? Forget it. I shouldn't even watch the previews either.

The mix of spilled perfumes was beginning to get to me. Perfume was nice, but when so many were in one place…I imagined this was what women smelled like when they gathered together in groups. And during this time period…I imagined rich women used perfume whenever necessary…

"What are we going to tell Regal Lady?" I carefully picked up the larger shards and put them in the basket Marge brought up for situation. Everything looked expensive, and it looked like Rosette trashed nearly everything that would be in the category of "pricey". All I could think was: _What a spoiled brat_.

Anyway, Marge was giving me an odd look, which I was very familiar with. "You mean the Mistress? You mean to tell her about…_this_?" Together we took another look around the room.

"…You're right. It would just be faster for me to put on a witch costume and walk around in public."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're an odd one."

"Thank you, Marge." I gave her a salute and we both went back to our jobs. The sooner we cleaned this crap up, the better. I felt like one of those moments when I stayed up late to do my homework and had the bad feeling I wouldn't be getting enough sleep.

Right now, I think I was more worried about what Gervaise's reaction would be when he returned to find an empty _quiet_ room.

I could practically feel the bad back I was bound to get when I was a grumpy old woman as I crouched over to sweep those stubborn glass shards into a flimsy dustpan. I would stare hard at the pile I had so neatly and painstakingly gathered and willed them all to get into the freakin' dustpan without problems.

Of course, everything had to end up the opposite of what I wanted.

The moment my broom was on the rebound of sweeping the shards in, I felt like something was going to go wrong as it let go and the shards were suddenly bouncing everywhere. I was only fortunate none of the shards felt like going kamikaze on my face. But I grunted in disappointment anyway as I lifted what shards made it into the dustpan and dumped them into the trash bin Marge had brought up.

A puff of dust lifted into the air from the disturbance of the shards entering the bin. Into my face. _Oh dear god, why in the world did I have to be looking straight into that bin?_ I nearly coughed out my lungs as I fanned away the dust. Not too long after that, a light chuckle could be heard in the background that mysteriously sounded like a middle aged woman…named Marge.

I only tossed her a grimace as I tried to sweep the rest of the shards into the sucky dustpan. If the rest of the cleaning mission was going to be like this, I figured it was going to be a very long night.

As an answer to that statement, I felt my foot catch onto a pile of ripped clothing my eyes had failed to see in the godforsaken darkness. _Oh crap._ Was the only thought I could mutter to myself as I prepared for the coming impact and quickly tossed aside the dustpan filled with some new shards.

The dustpan crashed into Rosette's dresser and miraculously knocked over her cushioned stool…which then triggered a miracle domino effect to happen with whatever happened to remain on her dresser to clutter together before they finally crashed onto the floor in an epiphany of chorused debris.

But not before I landed wonderfully on the side of my face with a loud thump. Finally after many situations of falling, I had adapted to landing on the side of my face, instead of on it. Very soon, I would adapt to not falling on my face altogether. But it'd probably be best to take it one baby step at a time.

Yeah, I'm going to be middle aged before I can fully master this.

Me and Marge looked at one another and then to the mess mountain of stuff that was situated in front of Rosette's dresser. We did this a few times before she spoke, "You think they heard that?"

I pouted. "What? You mean the way my body fat collided with the floor or the mess o' crap crashing conveniently for us?" More cleaning…Oh god, no, more _hell_.

She chuckled that low casual way of hers before she spoke again. "Both, m'dear."

"Oh." I got up and rubbed the ache from my body as I let out a groan. "Well, one thing's for sure, we'll find out soon enough if someone comes up and tells us to shut up the racket."

She almost looked weary towards the door and quickly sped up on cleaning (which is saying a lot, since she was cleaning really quickly to begin with). It was as though she was worried that someone would actually _come_. But then I thought in her situation for a moment and realized the person she probably dreaded most coming was…Regal Lady. _Oh double crap._

I didn't leave the greatest impression for her when I ran away.

What was the penalty for a servant who ran away? Wait, would I even be considered a servant? I wasn't even paid. _Khairiya _wasn't even paid. Were we considered…slaves? Then, the penalty would have been…_death._

Wait, now that I thought about it…A lot of things resulted in death around here.

Dang, people in the Middle Ages played it hard. I can just imagine the government as kids playing in a game and being sore losers. _"What? I lost? Heck no, I just made a rule that prevents me from losing! SO, I WIN, LOSER!...Oh, and by the way…you're dead."_

Summary? I'd be screwed beyond reason if Regal Lady came in here.

I found myself sweeping at the new mess I caused furiously. All the while, cursing at the stupid darkness and dustpan that had really caused the whole incident in the first place.

But suddenly, we heard the door creak open. Marge and I paused a moment and quickly exchanged a glace as we looked in the direction of the door. It opened wider, and standing there wasn't Regal Lady but…a kid.

He had unruly short cropped red hair and looked to be about 4 years old, if not 5. He was giving me an odd look and I could only reflect it back as I said the first thing that popped in my head. "Sorry to disappoint you, kid…but that thump didn't come from the roof and it most definitely wasn't Santa Clause."

Marge, of course, gave me an odd look (not that I wasn't used to that look already) and turned her attention to the small inquisitive boy. Who was now giving me that same queer look that Marge gave me. I started to question whether or not Santa Clause had been invented yet… Yes, that was the only thing I was concerned about at that particular moment.

I quickly got back to my senses as I heard Marge reassure the child I _wasn't_ crazy. When he still wouldn't say anything, I felt I must have stunned him with my craziness talk. Then I heard Marge continue on saying, "The lass may act like she has half a brain, but I promise you Claude, she's harmless."

"Gee, thanks Marge."

She turned to me with a smirk and let out that charming little chuckle of hers. "At least I have the kindness to allow you _half_ a brain."

"What? You've considered that I have less?..." I paused. "But let's hope I have the left side of the brain instead of the right one. I mean, the rationality right side of my brain is completely unused, you know?"

It was her turn to pause. Then she and the quiet red haired boy named Claude exchanged a glance as they gave me that weird look again. I totally lost them in the subject of "brains". Wow, that last sentence almost seemed "zombie-like". How creepy.

"Well, back to cleaning then." Marge was quick to _not_ waste time. But I guess that was her job…and kind of what she was _supposed_ to do considering her life probably depended on it.

So, following her lead, I started cleaning up whatever mess was in front of me. Then I realized the mess in front of me happened to be the busted up dresser. I made an inconspicuous move to turn slightly away from the direction of the messed up dresser to a pile of ripped up clothing. Then started cleaning up _that_ mess.

I wondered if Rosette would notice the busted up dresser. But then I figured she probably wouldn't care to remember _anything_ that she broke. Maybe if I got lucky she would automatically assume the dresser deal was _her_ fault. No, wait. She'd _blame it on me_ but assume it was her doing for the sake of blaming it on me.

Yeah, that sounds just about right.

After I gathered the bunch of wasted clothes in my arms, I turned to place them somewhere when I noticed the kid, Claude, was still there. Still very quiet. And still staring at me with an odd expression.

I made a sideways glance at Marge and whispered. "Hey. Marge."

"What?" She didn't even bother looking at me as she was busy trying to tidy up some glass shards.

I leaned towards her. "The kid is staring at me."

"That's because you're an odd one."

"…Thank you, Marge. Thank you." I looked at him again fully, wondering who he was. Was he Marge's…grandson or something? Marge looked like she'd be an awesome grandmother. And by _awesome_, I mean the type that would beat someone up for bullying her grandchild. "Is he your…I mean, how is he related to you?"

Those glass shards were almost gathered up- I felt almost excited for her. Dang, how pitiful. "He is an orphan."

"Oh." I said awkwardly. _Well, what am I supposed to say to that? _

Fortunately, she continued on. "His father died an _honorable_ death on the field. His mother was mugged and raped."

Wow. Marge was amazing at getting down to the point. And I noticed a sort of hateful feeling when she had said "honorable". Kind of like she didn't believe it and was told this countless of times. "Was Claude's parents…Did you know them?"

Maude looked at me after a long while and smiled sadly. I felt for her. In the beginning of this whole adventure, I had thought my brother would be somehow dragged into the Crusades or something. And that terrified me. When they found out that he was my brother would they have said the same thing after he was dead? Would they have told me it was "honorable"? Or some crap about him being in "Heaven"?

And Claude's mother? I can't help but feel saddened that she was left fending for herself after husband had died probably. Probably trying to gather food for Claude or something and because she no longer had a man in her life…She was immediately a potential victim. Stupid people only think about themselves- it's sick. But, I think, more importantly, the stupid ones are the ones who start those wars in the first place.

"Well, that's just…_crap_." I could only say simply. Well…It was the truth.

Marge chuckled again, looking almost cheered up from my comment. It'd made me smile. Even after what she said afterward, I was still smiling. "Your choice of words is _astounding_."

I shrugged. "I'm not psychologically arrogant, Marge. I _like_ to keep things _simple_."

"You mean, _simple_ is all you can understand to make out." Marge was _so_ funny. She was _so _quick to make snappy comebacks. And I couldn't help but love it. I think I met my match when it came to sarcasm.

"You, Marge, are a _gem_." I gave her a bright smile and flounced over to the corner of the room and dumped the clothes there. It was going to be my official ratty clothing pile. We were going to get so much closer to getting done. Afterwards, I couldn't help but jump over to the little boy Claude and look him in the eyes, with a friendly smile.

"And _you_, are welcome to stay and possibly help…but I'm kind of worried about you not getting sleep, are _you_?" I offered my hand to him gently. Slowly, after staring at my hand, the boy's smile fingers closed over mine. His unashamed acceptance was more reassuring than I realized.

It made me feel entitled to escape even more. THIS time, I'd act fast.

* * *

_Ryan_

* * *

"What if she's in trouble?"

"She's _always_ in trouble." Rashid was quick to say.

"Oh. Yeah." Ryan paused a bit before continuing. "But what if she's in even worse trouble than-..."

"_Please_, Rye-an. _Please_, just _shut your mouth_." It was Makin who spoke this time, a serious and worried expression glued to his face. The ride would have been filled with an awful serious silence if it weren't for Ryan's constant voicing to no one in particular about the horrid possibilities. And it was coming to the point where everyone was rushing themselves and the horses without being conscious of it.

Ryan realized his worrying was only making everyone feel even more nervous and apologized.

"Sorry." He muttered, but couldn't help but continue his worried thoughts in his mind by himself. _What if they're using her for __**bad**__ things? What if they're __**torturing**__ her? What if they're…_

They only thing he could afford to be grateful for was the hard work of his friends and their care for the situation. If it weren't for them, Ryan would be left waiting aimlessly and hopelessly at the home. Probably in a depressed daze.

They were prepared well enough. It was just Rashid, Makin and him. Their destination was going to be farther than everyone else's, so they were stocked well on water and food. Khairiya wasn't exactly happy as rain about the fact that Rashid was adamant on leaving her behind, but was a champion of not taking it personally and made sure all three of them were well prepared.

Days before the journey, after the young woman finally blurted all she knew after Ryan's frightening, though short-lived, burst of anger, everyone had worked long and hard to get closer to figuring _where_ southward of Masyaf they could have disappeared to. To say it was a difficult process is saying almost nothing.

**_3 Days Earlier_**

"Southward?..." Ryan was dumbfounded. "Please tell me there's only one possible destination _southward_."

"…Very well Rye-an, we'll tell you just that."

Something was suspiciously sarcastic with that statement. Ryan couldn't help but toss Rashid an annoyed look. It was _so_ unnecessary for the current situation right now. "…But you're lying aren't you?" Ryan became frantic. They didn't have enough time to search every possible place those kidnappers _could_ _have_ taken his sister. By then, his sister would have been...Something horrible.

He didn't want to think too much about it. "You know what? Just tell it to me straight. Just _tell_ me how many cities are possible that direction."

It was Faridah's turn to try and turn the situation's atmosphere into something less troublesome. "…If we just said '_many'_. Would that lessen your worry?"

They wouldn't look him straight in the face when he inquired how many…Ryan decided this could only mean a really bad conclusion. "OH MY GOD. You mean there are _that_ many?"

Only Makin had the guts to bring Ryan a map and show him the exact amount. Only, Ryan didn't care about the _exact _amount, really. Especially once his eyes found that the quantity was more than a few. It was surprisingly a large amount, perhaps almost 30 little towns accompanied with large cities. After staring at the map for a few lingering seconds, the brother of the odd girl could only let out a gasping, "Ooohhh myyyyy gaaaawwwddd…."

The only reassurance someone could offer, after a long silence, was: "It could be worse."

Of course, Ryan could answer with the only typical automatic answer for such a statement. "_How in the __**world**__ can it be any worse?_"

"There could be much more cities." Khairiya offered with a gentle reassuring smile, which cooled Ryan from his irritated state. If anyone else had said that though, he would have said something sarcastic. _Just like his sister. _Was he slowly forming into her personality?

So, in the end, he could only manage to reply. "Yes, Khairiya. I suppose there _could_ be much more." And after a second, Ryan truly took this thought into consideration and found himself being grateful there wasn't any more. Unless by some off chance, the world just hated him and a few people started off a revolution or something which would, in turn, cause a couple more cities to pop up.

It sounded like something his sister would suggest would happen. _Oh my god, I really __**am**__turning into my sister. Creepy._

"So…what are we going to do?" Ryan said after much deliberating. When no one answered, he continued. "How are we going to make everything we do count? Should we split up or something?"

The old man, Nadir, took on a thoughtful face. "Now _there's_ an idea."

"Wait a minute." Ryan intercepted with a small laugh. "I was joking."

But everyone was already into the idea, despite it being a very random thought that Ryan had decided to share for that particular moment. Even _Rashid_ was considering it with a considering expression. _Rashid_ was supposed to be the clear-headed sane one, wasn't he?

"It might just work." He was saying. Ryan could only listen along dully as everyone else seemed to get so animated from the idea. However, he couldn't help but find himself believing that this idea could somehow work out. Especially when Rashid, Makin and Nadir had a secret moment between each other.

Probably something "assassin" related. When Makin asked his elders, "How many people do you think we can get to help?"

Nadir was smiling that mysterious smile of his as he methodically tugged at his ragged beard in an "I know something important" kind of way. "I have a few fellows who owe me a favor."

Ryan knew immediately it was going to be an epic moment.

He only briefly wondered how well that one dude that the entire gang of assassins answered to would take it. Wait a second. Didn't he already know the guy's name before from…Wait, he knew it from something?...From _what_?

OH. It was the game. But _what_ game…? Where'd_ he get it from?_ And why'd he refer to it as "the" game? What did that mean?

_And who was that guy who mainly answered to that big leader/boss guy…? That one dude. Who, for some reason, I think is awesomely badass._

_Starts with an "A" or something…Al…Albatross. _

_No. It was…Atrail. _

_NO, WAIT. It was…IT WAS…_

_Altear. No, that's wrong too. What was it?_

Suddenly, Ryan was in a state of forgetting. The memories he had _before_ getting sucked into the game were becoming a blur. _Had I __**always**__ lived here?_ _Where did my sister and I come from…?_

_Are we orphans? Who are our parents…? _He tried remembering his parents, still sure that they existed and were still alive somehow. Somewhere. But all he could make out in his mind were black and white images like a…crappy television screen. They were shadows, no distinguishable features.

_I __**have**__ parents…Don't I?_ In his memories, he saw a smaller form and could only assume: _I have another sibling…? Since when?_

Amidst this situation, everyone about him was talking in excitement. The plans.

Rashid and Nadir would go in the morning to gather their friends. And everyone would go in groups. Perhaps separated into at least 4. Even 3 would be enough, as long as it wasn't just one. A healthy horse could travel a hundred miles in one day if properly rested and given enough food and water. So, they would be able to cover so much ground.

And one group would probably be able to cover at least 4 or even maybe 5 close cities in one day.

By the time they had gathered everyone- the plan was already moving along splendidly.

**_Back to Current Time_**

Ryan considered making "Missing" posters for his sister. Maybe put her picture on everyone's beer mugs. No, that last idea was stupid, wasn't it? They only people who'd see those pictures would be drunkards.

_Okay…not my best plan…_So he decided that "Missing" posters would be better. But then he remembered there were no printers in this time period. He'd probably have to draw each one separately. He briefly wondered to himself: _I know it should be worth it but…I'm pretty sure my drawing skills suck._

Everyone would see his sister…as a stick figure. His skills as a drawer _sucked_.

But he learned, with practice, a lot of things could be done. Like, his fear of horses. And his sucky skills with riding horses…

His riding skills were a little better now. Nadir had been a big help, and it felt weird going out riding without him. He was in a different group that was searching in the nearer cities of Masyaf. Ryan felt grateful that Makin and Rashid were there though. Even if Rashid was a little intimidating.

Ryan assumed it was because Khairiya wasn't there to soften him up. Without her, he really just seemed like a shady…killer. Which he technically _was_, but it was nice when he actually seemed approachable. He remembered the times when his sister would enthusiastically go up to him and annoy him to the point where it seemed a routine for her.

He thought she was suicidal sometimes. _Especially_ when she insisted "Let's Get Together" from _The Parent Trap _was his theme song (declared by _her_, of course)_._

The horse made a snort and it woke Ryan from his thoughts. It wasn't Amyl. It was a mare, and she had an attitude. But she was pretty patient with Ryan, though. And so, Ryan began to slowly understand his sister's utter love for horses…And every other living animal. He probably got really attached the second Nadir told him, the mare's name was Aaliyah.

Of course, his typical reply had to be, "Oh my god, you mean like that awesome R&B singer who died too young?" When Nadir was staring at him with that strange look, Ryan had to quickly add a, "Oh, nevermind. Don't mind me." To which, afterwards, Ryan began to notice all of Nadir's horses all had names that started with the letter "A".

…_Whatever, they __**are**__ his horses._

_Horses…running into people….Bad horse skills….And that badass guy assassin dude. _

_Starts with the letter "A"…_

…_A...A...A...AAAAAAAAA_

_Yeah, repeating just the letter doesn't really jog my memory._

"We'd best prepare for what is ahead." Rashid was saying, though Ryan knew inwardly, he wasn't talking to him, but to Makin. "Preparing", probably meant mentally and physically preparing for a fight. To which Ryan hadn't the confidence in. He didn't really like the idea of fighting, but could always appreciate a person with skills to fight.

Makin was looked at Rashid and nodded. "Something tells me Kay-lin could somehow be involved with something bigger than she realized."

"She _is_ one to attract trouble." Rashid sighed. "I know from experience, that little troublemaker." But Ryan could see him smiling underneath that dark hood. How in the world could they be so clothed and not look uncomfortable or anything? They must have been used to it.

"Well, whatever trouble she's in. We'll be prepared. Right, guys?" Ryan added in, with a reassuring smile. "I mean, everything isn't as it seems."

The two assassins returned the smile with their own, agreeing. Rashid then looked at Ryan with a stoic face, thinking while Makin spoke enthusiastically on a supposed coincidental moment that Ryan seemed to bring about. "Rye-an, that reminds me of something our teacher told us."

"Remember, nothing is true…" Rashid began.

Makin added almost proudfully. "And everything is permitted."

At that moment, it was as though Ryan was hit by a lightning bolt. Which, since it was metaphorical, maybe he might as well _did_ get hit. It would explain the whiplash feeling he was getting in his head and why it seemed like he was receiving an epiphany. It had all to do with something that they had said. And Ryan was starting to feel woozy as he swayed a bit,

He could vaguely feel Aaliyah's movement change from the unnecessary moment as she slowed down.

Makin and Rashid exchanged a worried look as Makin was the first to gesture his horse over to Ryan. "Rye-an, are you well?" He laid his hand on Ryan's shoulder, but the boy unconsciously twitched from the touch. Then started breathing heavily as Ryan frantically tried to grasp the memory that was so close.

Now Rashid was stopping and in front of Ryan. Taking the boy's face in his hands, he looked into his eyes; the pupils dilated. And on his forehead, he was sweating profusely. And it was not from the heat. "He feels feverish. Something's wrong."

Ryan could barely hear them as he finally grabbed at that fleeing memory and woke from his trance with a start, like someone pushed the brakes while he was going fast. He jolted up, awake but still unaware as he shouted the bursting thought which he retrieved.

"HIS NAME IS ALTAIR, DAMN IT!" _Finally! I'm so glad I was able to remember. But wait, why is this guy so important…? Oh damn it._

But Ryan's thoughts were interrupted by an overly freaked out Makin who was looking at him like he was crazy and a Rashid who was giving him a suspicious look. It was only then that Ryan realized he spoke his thought out loud. _Oh…crap._

Ryan could only wonder what Rashid was thinking in that secretly dark mind of his. Was he wondering about Ryan's identity? That Ryan somehow knew about the assassins? Somehow knew Altair? That one leader dude's favorite?..._Wait, how'd I remember __**that **__without any problem_?

But before he could continue to deliberate the moment, the current troubling situation refused to fade away as Rashid was asking, "Rye-an…Who's name did you say?" Ryan was entering dark territory now, and felt nervous all over again.

He considered running, but then knew it would only default to wrong assumptions. But Rashid was probably already planning on multiple ways to kill Ryan and dispose of his body if Ryan proved to be hiding something. And _somehow_ proved to be a threat.

_Oh crap. How am I getting out of this?_

* * *

Back to Kaylyn

* * *

"Done! THANK GOD!" _Not that__** he **__was any help…but, you know._ I couldn't help but be overly happy at the fact that we were done with that godforsaken room. I was tired and hungry and would be overjoyed if I _never_ had to see Rosette's room ever again. Heck, not seeing _Rosette_ ever again, would be splendid too.

Marge and Claude were probably as tired and hungry as me. If they weren't there to help, I probably would be sleeping in a still trashy room by the time Rosette returned. Claude was such a champ for helping Marge and I, I kept on stealing looks at him while we were cleaning because I thought him to be the cutest darn thing I'd ever seen in a long time. To which I was not afraid to tell him myself since I was reaching that "unaware sleep" mode.

"You are the cutest! I could just _eat you up_! Though not literally, I promise." I took him up in my arms and gave him a firm hug. He was so _light_. And he was so _soft._ Like a teddy bear….except he was alive and human and _not_ a stuffed animal.

And despite all my talking and hugging, Claude _never_ said a word. Which struck me as odd since most of the time I had expected him to remark on how _weird_ I was or just say, "No" whenever I'd go to hug him. Which I would do at the most random and spontaneous times, I felt like something was missing from the continued silence. "Marge, why doesn't Claude talk?"

"…He doesn't want to." She said quite simply as we both looked at Claude. Who would look back at us with those cute big darned light brown eyes.

"Awww, you're such a cutie." I scooped him up again and Marge could only laugh at me and the boy's seriously confused expression from my hugs. It was like he wasn't used to the feeling. But he didn't seem to mind since he didn't push me away or try to dodge my captured hugs.

I looked at him. "You know, if you don't want to talk, I respect that." I put him down and he gave me a long stare before we started off again. I decided it would probably be best to go back to the room that Gervaise put me in…But then I considered that Rosette would go there first if she realized I was gone.

And she'd probably get Gervaise punished.

Did that mean another possible escape plan was in the mix? Probably.

But then it made me feel uncomfortable at the thought of escaping with Gervaise. It'd be like eloping, wouldn't it? Oh god, talk about misunderstandings. Gervaise would feel like we were entitled to each other! It's like some redone romance novel plotline.

Then…I'd probably have to go alone. Asking other people for help was out of question. Yes, I still remember Marcellin and his betrayal. I was _not_ in the mood to face him again. I think I still felt angry. And Gervaise looked up to his brother so…If I were to beat up Marcellin it would scar him for life.

But _then_, I'd be more likely to get kidnapped again.

I considered asking Marge and Claude to come with me as they were about to leave me at the room Gervaise took care of me. But when Claude gave me an encouraging smile (the first smile he's given me!), and took my hand in his, I didn't have the heart to be selfish for that. I couldn't afford to put the two in danger.

"Good luck, child. It was a _delight_ meeting you." I could sense a small amount of sarcasm as Marge gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. But I knew she meant well as she patted me on the head for good measure.

Then I realized…_ "Good luck"? But what for? _Then she gave me a wink and took Claude by his cute little hands and the two walked away, the moonlight shining on their darkened forms.

I stood stunned, but found myself smiling at the two. It was almost like the old woman knew who I was…. I could feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment and shame. And suddenly, I felt a strong urge to chase after her and apologize profusely for the last time when I had totally trashed Rosette's room.

_Someone_ had to clean it. And that person was probably Marge.

Amidst the utter shame, I could only smile at her acceptance of me and helping me. I look down at my hands in thought and realized Claude had put something there. A large handkerchief, filled with... I open it up and find some bread, a small piece of cheese and some dried fish. _Where in the world did they get this?_ It was almost as though they knew I was going to leave.

I look in the direction that they'd left, but they're gone. I could only whisper to the air in front of me. "Thank you, Marge. Thank you, Claude." And smile as I slowly and cautiously go towards the room Gervaise had left me in and stand in front of the door. I take the knob in my hand and turn it, slowly opening the door.

Someone grabs me and pulls me quickly inside before I have the time to scream. And the door shuts. I look up and expect to see Gervaise, looking all nervous and wondering where the heck I've been for god knows how many hours…

But it's not Gervaise.

_Why does this keep happening to me? Why didn't I just run away when I could?_

* * *

Yeah, this just isn't her day at all D: Who is the person in the room? Hmm...Someone she doesn't like obviously...And what is up with Ryan's loss of memory? If it just because he's a dummy? (Ryan: HEY!) These are questions that will supposedly be answered later...

Thanks for reading, and please leave some feedback if you have the time. Thanks!


	30. Just Shut Up Already!

_Wow, this took such a long time to update! Sorry about that, guys! :) Thanks for waiting, here it is!_

_I hope I'll be able to update faster!_

* * *

**Chapter 30** – _Just Shut Up Already!_

* * *

There are a lot of choices within life. And yes, this is totally taking into the form of something entirely from an inspirational film. Hopes, dreams…whatever. But I think we _really_ need to make one thing clear: your choices are important. Not only because it could lead you to great karma and all that crap…

But mostly because your life could depend on it.

No, really. It _really_ can.

And you know what is the main tool for the biggest mistakes?

That's _right_, boys and girls. The _mouth._

Because _sometimes_ it just runs on its own.

This was a situation Ryan was in. Right. Now.

He had said something he shouldn't have. He said the name of someone he shouldn't have known. Even though, truthfully, he couldn't remember for the life of him (quite literally, unfortunately) _who_ the guy was exactly. The only thing left from his assaulted memory was the atmosphere of a badass.

Which, in turn, made him almost a little sorry that he didn't remember who the guy was. Even if it meant it would probably end his life right now.

"Rye-an…" Wow, Rashid sure was scary when he was on the verge of killing. Ryan wondered what weighed more, his relationship with Ryan or the Brotherhood? It seemed the answer to that question would be cruel. "How is it you know that name?"

Thoughts sped through Ryan's mind like a skilled poker player at cards. They shuffled in his mind restlessly and he tried to deduce which option would be less likely to seem threatening and result in his death. He looked to Makin and saw his hesitancy, but knew his friend wouldn't be able to do anything. Rashid was higher in rank…and even if the two boys went against Rashid…They'd probably lose anyway.

_How did things get so bad? THINK RYAN! Think of something that will allow them to believe you're harmless! _He quickly thought to his sister. _What would Kaylyn do?_

An idea came, but it wasn't necessarily the most decent…But he quickly reasoned that losing a little pride wouldn't hurt. His sister did it all the time.

"W-Wait a second! What are you so hung up about?" Ryan couldn't help but do a nervous backwards shuffle away from the very dangerous Rashid.

He was dead serious. And it seemed that the relationship they shared wasn't a big enough of a matter for him to consider. "Rye-an. That name."

Ryan gulped and laughed nervously. He took a breath as he let his mouth run. "O-oh. You mean 'Altair'?...Well…"

…Shuffling thoughts….shuffling thoughts….CUT THE DECK, MAN!

"It's the name of my pet goldfish." Was the first thing Ryan let out…and then the seconds passed and let him realize just _what _he said. _What?_

"…What did you say?" Rashid looked conflicted between emotions: confusion or annoyance?

Ryan decided to continue talking and distract him for a bit longer in case Rashid was favoring the latter choice. "Uhh…Yeah. My pet goldfish. He's…pretty…um, cute." _Oh my god, what am I saying?_ "I thought it'd be unoriginal to name him something stupid like 'Goldie' or 'Bubba'…Not that I have anything against those names!"

Makin was the only one who could respond from that big jumble of nothing and meaningless words. "…What's a goldfish?"

"W-what…?" Ryan was frozen in confusion.

"…Your fish…you say it is…golden?"

To be honest, it took Ryan a couple of seconds to register the comment in his poor head. "W-what…NO. No, it's not 'gold'…That's just what they're called. But some fish are kind of golden colored, so I guess that's what the name comes from…but no, they're not made of gold- You know what, I'm getting off subject! They're pet fish…It's my pet fish, okay? _I have a pet fish named Altair_."

Silence. Then…

"A fish as a pet? Who would want such a thing? That is not practical." Makin looked serious, but the situation was just too funny.

Ryan took on an offended face. "It's a good thing Altair wasn't here to hear that, Makin…" Ryan made a huff. "You would have hurt his _feelings_."

Suddenly Rashid was laughing and Makin and Ryan looked at the elder young man who looked like he was possibly in danger of dying of laughter. He was muttering to himself as he gasped between laughs. Something that sounded like, "I should have known better." Or "The boy is no more threatening than a child."

…And then after that he chuckled and said, "I wonder what _he'll _think of this."

Ryan felt he should have been annoyed…or at least a little irritated at Rashid's comments about him being a "child"…But he felt like he managed to successfully dodge a bullet (or more specifically, a dagger) and that was enough for now. He could allow himself to smile, as words would probably only screw himself over again.

* * *

_What is she doing in the room?_ I looked about and noticed she was alone. I felt a little relieved, but still treaded lightly. This girl was not someone you treated carelessly and expected no consequences. No, no, she was _all _consequence. In fact, seeing her face almost instigated an annoyed feeling in my chest and probably caused my blood pressure to rise. She is a hazard to my health.

"So…this is where you stay…" She didn't even bother to acknowledge how very awkward the situation as she dwelled on more and more with that mouth of hers. "Is this where you were hiding all this time, Cosette?"

I decided to go with it despite how absurd it all seemed. "Uhh…yeah, sure." Telling her about how I escaped with Khairiya wouldn't have helped the situation. It would have resulted in an outburst of some sort. That was the probable situation, anyway. In fact, I was surprised she wasn't blaming me for something right _now_.

"Cosette…" I looked at her face and finally examined it thoroughly and sensed something off. Her expression no longer possessed that aloof and arrogant air as her eyes were tinted red as though from crying. Her hair and clothes were nowhere close to being in the nice state it was when she flounced out of her trashed room. It looked as though she got in a fight with the cat. And the cat won.

The natural response would be to worry and wonder what possibly happened to her. But to be truthful…I wasn't feeling particularly _natural _per say. Especially after all the _great _times we've spent together (_not)_. So, I only cautiously glanced at her one more time before looking away awkwardly and coughing out, "So…How was that party of yours or whatever?"

She responded in the most unpredictable way _ever_. And it scared the crap out of me!

All of a sudden, the tears started gushing out of her like a fountain inside of her had gone haywire and there was no way to cut off the water supply. This was Rosette, that same brat of a girl who mentally tortured my brain and made me consider suicide and homicide (at the same time). This was the girl who didn't want to be seen in any kind of compromising situation that made her seem weak. And yet…here she was, crying and trying to speak at the same time. "It w-was…HORRIBLE…." (Insert crying noises here).

My first reaction was to try and sneak out of there as she cried to herself. I know that sounds insensitive and totally not what I would do to a person who is an obvious state of misery but I was being very hung up from the fact that this was Rosette. If it had been anyone else, even a _stranger, _I would have acted more accordingly. But this was like the main antagonist suddenly crying in front of me.

Talk about an awkward situation.

I think she sensed that I wanted to leave cause' she suddenly clenched onto my arm for dear life. My arm was already feeling numb. "Can you not do that?" I tried prying her claw-like hands off of my poor arm.

"Cosette! You must not leave me! I cannot face my aunt like this!" She looked oddly desperate as her eyes actually looked pleading to me.

I wasn't in the mood to comply, but there's little you can do when you have the asker clinging to your arm and drastically cutting off the blood flow. So I sat myself next to her, not even bothering to hide the bored look on my face as I asked her in monotone. "So…What happened?

She gave me a pitiful pout as she slowly let go of my arm when she was sure that I wasn't going to dart off. A loud speaker in my mind was screaming "_DO IT_!" But I found myself staying anyway as I knew that she was a loud screech maker and that would not help my plan to escape. Once again, I was hoping that a coincidental assassin could fly in here and kill me where I sat to take me out of my misery.

And so, I had to listen to her _miserable_ tale. "It all started when I had left you to clean up that mess you made…"

_You know what? I'm already starting to zone out after the first sentence._ This was as deplorable and pointless as a princess who kisses a frog and finds out it's poisonous. In other words, I was like the princess in my fairy tale analogy. I was putting myself into a ridiculous situation and it was likely I was somehow going to end up dead in the end.

Somehow, I think that last statement's meant to be literal. Knowing me, I'm probably going to get myself (almost) killed all over again.

"Cosette! Are you listening?"

"Sure." I quipped automatically. She then proceeded to give me a "that's not how you answer that question" look while I replied with an "I _know_". Then I graciously gave her a grin and then immediately let my face fall back to its original bored state.

She must have seriously desperate for some comfort cause' she didn't even comment at me being a smartass. Which then made me wonder if she really had any friends…but then my thought was disturbed by her woeful narration. "It was such a splendid party…until that dreadful girl showed up! Argh, that Didiane and her pompous air! She thinks she's better than everyone! It sickens me to see her face!"

_Oh my god, thank the lord, there is actually something we can agree on! Miracles DO happen!_

Do I really need to make a flashback moment of Didaine (DISDAIN) being a total bitch? I swear, I had never thought it possible, but I hated her with a passion that could only be as likened as a priest is to God. Except I'd more be worshipping the dream of Didaine being hung over a pit of rabid alligators. Yes, I hated her more than Rosette.

Wow, that sentence was possible…?

…But I wasn't sure if I wanted to full heartedly say out loud that I agreed with her comments. I'm not sure how that will play out considering that I still think her to be one of the top people on my hit list. So I just managed a, "Yeah, she's a bitch."

The comment was enough to spur her up into a frenzied encouraged wonder of a rant. It was difficult for me not to jump right in. "She's a horrible, poorly dressed, rat haired, big faced little rich girl! She thinks she can do _anything_ because her father is one of the top knights of the Templars, well, she has one thing coming! That family is undeserving of their standing! I swear I will bring her DOWN even if I may die in result I would die happily!" _Woah, "die"? Dang, Rosette you got more guts than I thought…_

Eventually, I couldn't control myself. I mean, really, when it is a rant about someone I hate, it's like watching a bunch of kids on a trampoline while you yourself are a trampoline junkie. You just can't resist! "Why even bother with other boring hobbies when you can spend your time amusing yourself from annoying her?"

She seemed almost surprised and encouraged even more by my comment. "Cosette! You understand my distress?"

"Understand? Why, Rosette, I do more than 'understand', I live it in the state of empathy! I not only share your anger, I have my own little set of irritated emotion meant just for her."

"I never realized you hated her so much!" She made a pensive face. "But I had thought you two had never really met officially."

I debated on telling her about Didaine's kidnapping and "interrogation" moment (which I swear will be ingrained in my memory forever), but I decided, once again, it wouldn't be all that smart of idea. I mean, even if we were having an impossibly agreeing moment, it didn't mean that Jesus was going to float down from the heavens. Besides, it wouldn't _kill_ her _not_ to know, so I personally think it was no problem. "I could just _sense_ the absolute bitchiness from being in her presence, Rosette…I'm _just that good._"

She was clearly astounded. "Cosette! Such vulgar language!"

"You know, once upon a time, I would have said somewhere along the same thing, but living in an area where you're constantly getting into trouble and/or being treated like crap changes a person." I gave her a shrug and careless look. "Deal with it."

Now that cussing doesn't bother me anymore… I kind of hope that I never accidently say anything rash once I get back home.

I was going to dwell on my homesickness a little bit more…But you all know how much Rosette likes to interrupt. Unintentionally. "Cosette…_regardless_ of how unbelievable _true_ that may be, a _lady _NEVER speaks such crude language." I stared at her as she tried to look prim and proper.

"Are you trying to pull a Regal Lady?"

"I-I beg your pardon? Cosette, whatever are you saying?"

I looked at her seriously. "You gotta man up, Rosette. The world isn't prim and proper to match up with your pretty words and form." _What am I saying to her? I already know that this is not going to go through her brain._

"So unladylike…" She seemed to mutter to herself as she tried to look polite about it. But the image was horribly ruined by her disheveled appearance. Which, now that I thought more about it, it was all still much unanswered. Again, I felt a lack of caring. I must be the most cold-hearted person in the world.

Maybe it was from her criticizing me about me being so "unladylike". Too bad I was too busy not giving a damn.

"Cosette? Are you even listening to me?" She was criticizing me like an over demanding-... "You truly aren't listening to me, aren't you?" _There she goes again with her interruptions. I wonder if she'll just get tired of me if I ignore her for long enough._

But I decided to discard that plan since I was sure it was going to go downhill anyways and just got up and walked towards the door….even if she was following close behind and whining about how I was abandoning her or something. "Can you please stop following me? I really just want to get out of here." I was fully prepared to deal with her screaming, just as long as Gervaise didn't come back into the room and get in trouble.

Truthfully, I wasn't sure if she had any bad moods towards Gervaise. Sure she teased him about me last time but that is frightfully _nice_ in comparison to what she did to Khairiya so…maybe she doesn't think much of him.

But that whole situation would probably change drastically if she knew he helped me.

Somehow, being affiliated with me really sucked sometimes.

I considered using this as an excuse to make him give up on me already.

"Don't leave me Cosette! At the very least, just take me with you!"_ What the hell?_ I couldn't even respond as she tried clawing desperately at me in an attempt to prevent me from leaving. Unfortunately, it worked really well. A little _too_ well. If you'd wanted, I'd probably be able to show you the scratch marks.

But I couldn't shake her off or try and kick her with my foot in her face. Before me wasn't a girl who was spoiled rotten and just wanted something exciting to do with her life. Looking at her eyes, it was the reflection of a familiar fear that I knew too well.

I was starting to remember a time when I would run frantically to my parent's bedroom. I had experienced a frightening nightmare and my closet was quite possible the gates to hell itself. Staying in room was not possible, so I would put myself between my parents who acted as a force field against all things bad.

Even if the monster was 5 times their size and possibly did breathe fire and have razor sharp talons, apparently at that age, as long as you were with your parents, those monsters could very well just go and _fuck themselves._

But now, it was different. I was too aware of the reality of life. All too aware of my parents' mortality being just as much as mine. No wonder people turned to weapons. It was the only thing that helped turn the tables and made you feel contradictorily, like a murderer and a savior at the same time.

I wonder if this is how assassins feel…except they are both heroes and criminals at the same time.

Hmm, more time to dwell on that later, I suppose. I think the main problem here was that I found myself unconsciously agreeing with the clingy person on my arm and we were quietly making our way down the hall.

I can only shiver at the horrible situation of Gervaise running into us at this weird and awkward moment. _Damn, maybe I shouldn't have said that. I probably jinxed myself._

Realizing I probably jinxed myself put me into a jumpy mood. And with Rosette being all, "Why do we have to be quiet? OH! We're sneaking out! How exciting!" I was just about to push her down the stairs and make a run for it.

"Please shut up." I'd say. And then she'd apologize and do so…but would last for only a few minutes before the annoying cycle started up again.

We were in a horrible loop which I was not appreciative. It was totally unfair. Why, oh why was _she_ the one annoying _me? _

And suddenly, things got bad. But then, I should have really anticipated this. I'm a bad situations magnet. "Kaylyn?"

_Oh hot damn NO. _"Kaylyn? Who's Kaylyn?" Rosette was in a ditsy moment.

"Rosette?" Gervaise looked shocked.

"Gervaise?" Rosette was mirroring his expression as they looked at each other.

I joined in with my hand raised. "Kaylyn!"

"Kaylyn?" Rosette was still confused. "I thought you were Cosette!"

"No, her name is Kaylyn. Besides, it suits her better." Gervaise jumped in and looked to me with an almost amused look. Something in his eyes said, "Oh, Kaylyn, you've gotten into trouble again." _Yes I have, Gervaise. Yes I have._

"Gervaise! Why are _you_ here?" Rosette took on her domineering face. After all, she had a reputation to uphold as the head of the house (sort of). But then she thought a moment and then changed moods as she looked strangely mischievous. It was like looking at a person who realized something really dirty. But it really wasn't, I swear. "Oh…I see."

"Oh really, Rosette? What do you see, Rosette? An imaginary tryst? A plan to elope? Two lovers attempting to meet up at night?" I rolled my eyes.

She blushed furiously as she let out a giggle…and then erupted into laughter. Oh how I remember…just how much I hated that laugh. "Oh _Cosette!_ You're so prude!"

"Kaylyn." Gervaise insisted on correcting her, a bit of blush had tinged his cheeks (probably from my "prude" comments). Dang, he had balls. Is this seriously the same guy who quivered in fear whenever he came into view of Rosette? Whenever he saw her, it made me think that she had chained him to a corner and whipped him mercilessly or something. Maybe something a little less kinky sounding, but you all get my meaning.

I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed. "It's alright, Gervaise. She can call me _whatever _she wants. I don't really care." Truly, it wasn't a big deal. If it made her feel alright to call me by that name, then it's fine. I never really cared from the beginning.

"O-oh really?" Rosette was looking a little put off at my ability to not care. "Well then, I don't think I feel obliged enough to call you anything other than Cosette then."

"Fine." _Really, __**not**__going to care. _

"Fine!" She tossed the word back at me.

Before this turned into a one word tennis match, I decided to comment, "Glad to here that, now let's go."

"Kaylyn, are we truly bringing her along?" Gervaise sidled up to me and whispered (closer than I would have liked).

I scooted over a littler, but he filled the space again. I grumbled and replied. "Well, I think we'd be in trouble if we _didn't_ bring her along." Rosette was probably going to be annoying, but if we left her behind, she was probably going to act like the spoiled child I very well _knew_ she was. Just put in an image of an overactive toddler who is going through a tantrum.

I heard Rosette giggle behind us (fully noticing my discomfort at Gervaise's proximity) and my annoyance meter went up. I really _really_ don't think I'd be able to survive this trip well. Last time, it was Khairiya and…Marcellin. Now, it's that betrayer's brother and the person I thought I hated the most. Well. This varies things up a bit.

_God, why do you do this to me? _

Well, if there was one good point to this…Rosette wasn't being a tattle tale like I anticipated. So _maybe_ we have a chance at this.

"Wait just a moment here!" Oh my god, Rosette finally had that long-awaited epiphany! Somebody bring out the champagne! "Do we have to _walk_ this whole way to _wherever _we're going?" Oh…I guess not. Just kidding, guys, she's actually not there yet.

I looked her up and down. "Well, not in _those _shoes, you're not, _girlfriend_."

"Oh now you're just making fun of me."

"Thank god you took notice," I made a mock smile of appreciation as I twirled like a little girl attempting to look like a ballerina. "I was beginning to think my affections would continue to be looked over!"

She pressed her lips together in annoyance. "You are not nearly as hilarious as you think, Cosette."

"On the contrary, I'm even funnier that you can imagine." I stuck out my tongue. "And that's just me being modest."

"Ladies, ladies, please, may we cease this?" Gervaise stepped in, trying to placate us. And being very practical to do so. I mean, we were probably close to giving ourselves away. I immediately shut my mouth firmly closed once realizing my mistake and smiled a bit.

Rosette was a little slow on realizing _why_ we needed to be quiet. But then, what are you going to do? "Don't _you _tell _me_ to cease talking, you lowly servant! When did you get so forward anyway? What happened to that sniveling little boy that whimpered whenever he talked to everyone?"

"Believe me, I've been asking the same question ever since I got here…Except with kinder terms…" I turned away. "_Brat._"

Of course, she heard that. "H-how dare you! Such an insult should never graze my ears!"

"Well, if this is new to you, it's probably because all the insults were directed at your _back_."

She blushed furiously, as though I managed to hit a piece of her heart. Oh dear, I think I made this very personal now. "A-at least I'm deemed worth insulting. In proper society, no one would spare _you_ a glance." Is she seriously justifying the insults? Oh god, this girl's got self esteem issues or something.

"Proper" society didn't mean crap to me. "I wouldn't really want them lookin' at me anyway! Especially if they're all like _you_ and Didiane!"

She gasped. "Don't you _dare_ group me with that…that…"

"Self absorbed bitch?" I offered.

"I wouldn't say such a thing, but…yes." She blushed again. She seemed to be very embarrassed whenever I cussed…but not at her own ridiculous behavior. Looks like _someone_ needed their priorities set straight.

Oh, well. I suppose she is just a narrow minded person. She doesn't notice anyone else's mistakes but herself.

Suddenly, I felt very irritated all over again.

"Well?"

"'Well?' What? What in the world could you possibly want from a lowly person like me?" I tensed up as I gritted my teeth. This _girl…_

"Kaylyn…" Gervaise came closer to me, noticing my obvious irritation. But it wasn't helping at all. He couldn't do anything to help me. _Nothing_ could help me at this point. You could very well place an adorable little kitten or puppy in front of me and I would push them aside.

Screw the neighborhood. Screw the _fucking_ _Templars_. I was going to settle this thing _here _and _now._ There was no way in _hell_ that we were bringing that _thing_ along with us with that attitude. I couldn't possibly survive- NO, _she_ wouldn't survive. I'd be returning to Masyaf as much as a murderer as any other assassin (but probably less badass).

She was aware of the situation to take notice of my anger aura that probably was at the point of physical manifestation. If my anger could be bundled up and thrown at her, it'd be a fireball of Hell. Of course, I'd feel bad about her burning to death, but I just want to have that one moment when the fireball collides into her. Just that moment. I _swear_.

That moment could be a whole lot of _fun_.

My mind was in a very evil place now. If she could read my mind, she'd be running. But it looked like she was close to it. She was shaking just a bit. But she was still attempting to keep a strong front as she smoothed her messed up hair and attempted to look suave. "W-Well, I just thought that since you insulted me without reason…"

_Without…reason? _Oh, I think a vein just popped.

She continued. "I believe that an apology should be in order."

I paused a moment and then put up a false smile, still very tense. "Well, cancel that order. I don't think you can afford to make the payment." _Why do I need to apologize to __**her**__? _Had _she_ ever apologized to anyone in her life? Probably _not_.

I'm sure there are other people out there who deserve her pity aside from _herself_. It's the freaking _dark ages_. I mean, just looking at the things we have to use as _toilets_ should make a person throw out a little sympathy! (Seriously, it's one of the things which I do not enjoy about this time period.)

Rosette and her apathy were making an obvious appearance in her speech. "Whatever could you be talking about?" She turned from me and shook her head. "Really, Cosette, you say the silliest things. I wonder of the things that go through your mind."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, _your_ mind can't handle the pressure." I smiled sweetly. "It just might explode."

I thought over what I had just said. "Oh wait! On second thought, you go right on ahead with doing that. Explode away, explode away, explode away!" I would never be able to listen to Enya's _Sail Away_ song the same way again now that I've unconsciously used the tune to sing those last few lines.

Oh me and my musical mind.

She gritted her teeth and let out a sound of exasperation. Her hair really _was_ a mess. I half expected the messy strands to transform into snakes and start hissing at me from her anger. "Y-You're impossible!"

"Why thank you." I bowed with a satisfied smile. "I'd hate to be possible."

She was shaking from anger now. She was blushing from what I assumed to be humiliation. If I was predicting her character correctly. "WHY MUST YOU BE SO ABNORMAL?" She outburst at me.

The words seemed to echo eerily off the other buildings. I realized it was now really dark and people were no longer out. _Oh damn._

But she had no sense in this. She was too caught up in the passions of her anger from being humiliated by me. "ALL YOU HAVE DONE SINCE COMING IS BRING ME UTTER MISERY! NOTHING HAS BEEN THE SAME!"

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!...Don't want to hear you, get up, get out, get out, get out of my way!~ _

_Wait a second, now's not the time to be singing Simple Plan songs. _

_Then get back to the conversation, you idiot! Before she ruins everything! _

"SHUT UP, ROSETTE, YOU'RE BEING LOUD!" I shouted in such contradictory. But if I hadn't shouted, she probably would have gone and ignored me or not heard me.

"ME? YOU DARE TO SAY THAT _I _AM THE ONE WHO'S LOUD? JUST LOOK AT _YOU!_" This girl just wouldn't stop.

Well, I couldn't just back down. So, I must be just as bad. "THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME _OR_ YOU! IT'S ABOUT US WAKING UP THE AREA AND ATTRACTING ATTENTION SO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Please, the both of you should just try and be-" Gervaise was attempting to jump into fire. For some reason, I found myself inwardly admiring him for this.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Rosette had fire in her eyes. This time, Gervaise backed off. _Way _off. Far away from us.

He did well to do that.

"HEY! YOU BRAT! DON'T SHOUT AT HIM LIKE THAT! HE'S JUST CONCERNED BECAUSE WE'RE ENDANGERING OURSELVES!"

"I COULD CARE LESS!" She was in a terrible place now, and the look on her face was just pitiful. She just wanted to get out of here. "THE TWO OF YOU CAN VERY WELL JUST GO OFF BY YOURSELVES THEN!" She made a move to try and leave.

I would have let her…but there was a problem now. All that shouting wasn't just ignored. It's late at night. And a pair of arguing girls is very odd and disruptive.

We had obviously attracted attention.

"Well, look what we have here." _Oh damn._ I was a little scared to look around. I already knew they probably surrounded us.

I think what irked and shocked me the most was the fact that we didn't even notice them coming. I looked to try and look to Gervaise, but he was obviously in their grip already. He was struggling with a burly rugged looking guy who looked like this time period's version of a stereotypical biker who you didn't want to mess with. But even so, I was determined to try and help Gervaise.

It was both Rosette and I that shared the blame, but it was still mine in the end. Once again, I got someone I cared about into trouble. I went over to the burly guy, my heart beating furiously out of fear. He was _huge_. I never felt so intimidated.

The fact that he was _armed_ too didn't help my fearful situation. "E-Excuse me." The words came out in a squeak. _Come on, Kaylyn, get a hold of yourself!_

But it didn't seem that anyone heard my pathetic attempt at interjecting. I took in a breath to try again, but by the time my words attempted to leave my mouth, the man let out an uprooting laugh. His laughter resembled something I would compare to an earthquake. It shook the insides of me to the point where I questioned whether this was a safe distance to be from him.

"Gervaise, you greedy little bastard, you got two girls fighting over you, eh?"

…_What?_ My mind went blank. My mouth dropped the words onto the ground. They shattered into oblivion.

I looked to Rosette, my eyes feeling very dead, my throat dry.

She was in no better condition that I. She was blubbering like an idiot, trying to find a way to correct the man, except she was interfered by the natural instinct to survive. The man she was attempting to correct was a huge hulking mound of muscle and seemed akin to death. Rosette is dense at times when it comes to noticing some things…but she's not _stupid._

The rest of them were joining in the laughter, slapping Gervaise on the back and commenting some more. He was in a brotherly man embrace among comrades.

I think I finally know where he got his recent influences from.

Suddenly, I felt one of them grip my shoulder and I tensed up and shrieked. _Totally_ didn't see that coming! He took my chin and turned my face towards him, I kept very still, along with a very straight face. "Hmm…This one's kind of cute." He smiled as I slowly slid away after he finally relinquished me.

I just wanted to sink quietly into a shadow now.

"W-wait, she doesn't like that- " Gervaise was saying as I found myself in the clutches of another friend of his. _What am I? A doll? _As much as I wanted to lash out at them for tossing me around, I was still in the state of shock. My tongue was frozen, as were my words temporarily. For now, my words could only go about in my mind.

But the comment of Gervaise might as well have been unsaid. His buddies were too busy looking at me (and Rosette). I took a look at Rosette and noticed she was being a little more responsive than me and a little more resistant. "D-don't touch me!" She was saying.

"Ah! This one's feisty!" One smiled, but it was good naturedly. He was only teasing.

But this is hardly the problem now. The problem is that…ROSETTE IS ABLE TO GET OUT OF THE SHOCK FACTOR OF THE SITUATION BEFORE _ME_!

My mind exploded. "STOP THE MADNESS!" I stood and shouted as I pushed the guys off me.

The all were wearing shocked expressions at my unexpected outburst. I used this shock to my advantage. "Now that I have your attention, please allow me to make a request."

"Ok, not even waiting for your approval, gonna say it anyway." I waved away whatever words they were going to say. "Stop treating us like dolls, we're girls. Where's your guys' courtesy for this situation? And let me _please_ make this clear. Rosette isn't affiliated with Gervaise romantically in any way. That's just gross." ("I agree!" Rosette chipped in.)

"And furthermore, _I'm _not…" I paused and looked at Gervaise. I looked at his friends and all these older men who obviously thought of Gervaise kindly. They all loved him and cared for him. I don't know how he managed to make so many friends, but something told me that if I told all of them now that Gervaise was just hopelessly vying for my attention and I was uninterested…it would shame Gervaise severely.

I hated deceiving people (in this subject) but I don't think my conscience would have dealt well with Gervaise being constantly teased for this.

"…I'm _not_ cute." I ended quite adamantly. I blushed at the smoothness of my replacement of the words. It technically wasn't a lie, but I wasn't dissuading them from the thought of us being a couple either. Oh dear. This was probably going to get back at me later.

The large guy let go of Gervaise from his choke hold of manly friendship and strode over to me, laughing. He placed one of his huge hands on my head. I couldn't look at him straight. "You're a fiery one, aren't you?"

For some reason, my words were back despite my utter fear. "Just saying what needs to be said."

Apparently, he didn't anticipate my spiffy response and started laughing again after a brief pause. I could practically feel the ground shake from the rumbling of his voice. "Gervaise! This one is definitely a treasure, isn't she? I can see why you never paid attention to any other girls."

I looked at Gervaise, he was blushing furiously, shaking his head. "Laurent, you have it all wrong, she isn't mine! This is all a misunderstanding!"

_Gervaise…He doesn't want to lie even if it'd make his friends outrageously happy. Aww…Wait a second here, Kaylyn, snap out of it!_ I could very well just let him explain the whole situation, but I was wondering how the whole thing would play out after they found out we were just two girls who disrupted the neighborhood for no reason.

That could go badly.

So, God help me for this selfish reason, I intercepted before Gervaise could explain more after his friends were questioning him. "Hmm? What do you mean, Gervaise?" I could practically feel the disappointment already emanating from them.

"He's right. I belong to _no one_. I'm a free girl." I smiled cheerfully.

"Ah! So I see! Hahahaha, you're still an unclaimed girl, then?"

I blushed and smiled some more. "Oh I wouldn't say that, my heart is certainly in _someone's _possession."

I walked over to Gervaise and dramatically took his hands in mine. "Take care of it, okay?" I smiled, and he blushed in response.

"K-Kaylyn…?" His utter shock was taken over by the loud sounds of his companions as they congratulated Gervaise some more. To say they were happy wouldn't say anything at all. They were beyond happiness, and it made me smile even more to see Gervaise to be surrounded by such friends.

I almost wondered if these guys were friends with Marcellin as well? Even that guy has friends too, right?

Behind me, I could hear Rosette say, "I _knew_ it! You two _are_ together!_"_ She seemed very proud of this and I think I was going to enjoy the time when I crushed that suspicion into oblivion. Oh, I'm such cruel person…Well, only to people I hate anyway.

But I looked to Gervaise, our hands bound together. He looked so cheerful and full of bliss at the words I said to him tenderly. But they were false. They were a lie…weren't they? My heart was beating so loudly and I couldn't look at Gervaise straight as I blushed, my face burned hot.

"I'm so happy, Kaylyn." He said quietly to me, his face tinged pink but smiling softly. I looked in his eyes. I never realized how pretty green was. Or how much I really liked the color green.

I didn't what I was feeling then. What was _I_ feeling now? Am _I_ happy?


	31. Narrowly Avoiding Trouble

Ok, I just want to start off by saying thank you to everyone for being patient and waiting for me to finally update. It's a little sadistic of my mind to suddenly gain inspiration for writing during Finals week. Yikes!

Anyway, I was definitely enjoying this while I wrote this and have finally grasped what I wanted to do now. Hopefully, I'm able to update much quicker :) Thanks guys!

Enjoy!~

* * *

**Chapter 31** – Narrowly Avoiding Trouble

"We're here."

Ryan was a little bothered. Not by the statement, but by the surrounding area they officially were in. The place looked kind of creepy when it was dark. But then, a lot of places looked creepy in the dark in this time period. Why did everything in the middle ages look depressing?

He was very sure that even a gingerbread house adorned with candy and frosting would look creepy in the dark…But then, didn't a witch who ate children once live in a gingerbread house?

…Oh wow…_That_ didn't help _at all_.

Ryan had thought a long while of traveling amongst unfamiliar places would get him a bit braver, but it seemed that natural fear of the unknown still tugged at him. They had gone through two different places now, and Ryan was exhausted. He was pretty sure Rashid and Makin were at the end of their line too. The only reason why they were able to move so fast was because…well…assassins have connections. The thought was almost scary.

There were assassins _everywhere_.

"Rye-an, you look pale, are you alright?" Makin was with him, patting Ryan on the shoulder. His face was pensive and haggard. He looked as though he didn't get any sleep at all.

"Well, what about you, Makin? Didn't get any sleep?"

He chuckled. "I couldn't sleep." Ryan failed to see how not getting sleep could possibly make Makin chuckle. But he actually genuinely looked happy so Ryan didn't feel the need to prod any further. It wasn't really his business what Makin was always thinking deeply about. Despite him being friends with the guy, it didn't bother him not knowing exactly what was going through Makin's mind.

In fact, he was quite sure he didn't want to venture into any assassin's mind.

He just may not survive that. Ryan was a guy who wanted to keep out of certain death situations…even if this mission itself was probably full of possible death situations.

But he couldn't help but comment. "Is it normal for people here to lose sleep and garner it to be a positive experience?"

Makin laughed lightly and answered. "Ryan…The things you say."

"What?"

"…Nothing." He shook his head and looked like he was thinking in that special untouchable place again. It didn't seem to take him a long time to recover from himself and get into that scary silence of absolute concentration. If he were to ever take a guess at it, Ryan was _sure_ that Makin was probably thinking of _someone_ in particular. It was just a gut feeling…but he could never know for sure.

Ryan was once again left in the dark of the moment and didn't understand _anything._ He wondered if he was missing a sort of detail that he would sorely regret not knowing later…but…

"Quiet." Ryan's troubled thoughts were interrupted by a very concentrated Rashid who was somehow very against the act of speaking. Rashid went ahead through the alley to check for people. Ryan never felt so excited and nervous at the same time. He could hear _some_ people out there. A large number of men talking loudly…and some feminine voices. It was so late; he wondered what they could possibly be doing at this time-…

And then, the sickness of the perversion got to him. His mind was in the gutter, and he could only blush horribly in response. _Come on, Ryan, grow up. This happens. Sex happens._ No need to revisit to those awkward classes of Sex Ed.

Apparently, he had made a noise from his embarrassment, cause' Makin looked to him questioningly. "What is it?" He could only examine Ryan's attitude and shiftiness as nervousness. But maybe it was the darkness that impaired him from seeing the truth. Regardless, Ryan welcomed it.

He very well couldn't tell him the whole truth. "Uh…uh, nothing. I was just wondering what people could possibly to doing out this late…and not be at a bar or something…" Registering a slight confusion on Makin's face and Ryan corrected himself. "Umm, _tavern_, I guess I should say."

Makin was pondering again and nodded. "Yes, that _is_ strange."

Before the two boys could continue to deliberate on the mysterious situation which wasn't all that mysterious at all when your mind was in the gutter…Rashid suddenly came back to the scene, but nearly freaked Ryan out of his nerves. It was almost like he materialized from the shadows…

As if Ryan needed another reason to be horrifyingly scared of Rashid. Amazingly, Makin wasn't fazed at all by Rashid's inhumanly quiet happening. Maybe it was because they were both assassins. The thought almost made Ryan sad…like he was missing out on an awesome club organization he desperately needed to be a part of. Soon.

Though, thinking on it more, it was more of a need for wanting to feel badass. Ryan knew he'd never have the heart to actually kill another person. Let alone _hurt_ another person.

No, no, he was better off sticking to working for the old man and helping him with the weapons. After thinking this thought, he had the wanting feeling of going back to Masyaf. But it was only brief. His sister was much more important than any petty wants he may have.

Now was one of the times when he felt an overwhelming urge to speak out to his sister so that she could say something totally funny and/or random. She _always_ had something to say. Whether it was relevant or not (though if you let her, she would explain exactly _how_ what she was talking about came to be related).

Thinking about her made him worried even more. He wouldn't know how he'd be in the same situation as his sister. Kidnapped. In a strange place. With no one you know around you. Ryan knew the feeling all too well from his arrival to this place and being found, fortunately, by someone who only meant well towards him.

Thinking too much made Ryan worry. And he already had too much to worry about.

"You are _indeed_ like your sister."

"Oh really?" Ryan replied instantaneously. But he was really absent minded as he asked so. As though, still in his train of thought.

Makin only smiled at Ryan's blank expression. "Your expressions are so loud and obvious, but you two are surprisingly unpredictable."

_Unpredictable?_ Ryan didn't know what to think about that. In fact, he thought he was like an open book. If anything, he was a picture book. The whole thought about him and his sister being unpredictable was something that seemed really off on their characters. But Ryan didn't really have that much time to think before he tripped over something big and heavy.

Makin was quick to react and jumped over the lump, managing not to trip himself but was too late to catch Ryan from falling to an cold and unforgiving ground. Ryan finally now knew what dirt tasted like. But he felt like he would have been perfectly ok dying and never knowing.

"What the-…" Ryan looked at the lump more closely and couldn't help but screaming. "OH MY GOD! OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD! IT'S A DEAD BODY, MAKIN!" The putrid smell was filling his nose. He didn't realize anything could smell so bad.

"Ryan, calm down, there's nothing to be upset about." Makin was calm. Well, of course, _Makin_ was calm. He's probably seen dead bodies before. Heck, he's probably _made_ dead bodies before!

Good thing for Ryan, he was able to control his apparently impulsive way of speaking (of…certain things) and didn't allow that comment to leave his mouth. Too much drama was going on, "IT'S A DEAD GUY! OH MY GOD, SOMEONE KILLED HIM! MURDERED HIM! BLOOD! THERE'S-…" Then Ryan realized, "Oh. OH. WAIT, WAIT…" He touched the body briefly in his state of crazed hysterics and then quickly backed away. He paused. Then poked the body again.

"I think…He's just knocked out or something. He's not dead."

He looked at Rashid and Makin. "Sorry guys, false alarm." He took another concise look at the body. The very _live_ body. And was able to determine what the smell was… "I think he's just drunk…and apparently threw up on himself…" Ryan would have taken a moment in his head to get disgusted (you know, since he took time in his mind for everything else _anyway_), but he felt the sudden awareness of possibly being in a very certain death situation.

As much as he would have liked to be somewhat in a friendly level with Rashid, Ryan was sure he was never going to make it. He was never going to survive long enough. And it seemed that every time he tried getting along, the situation just got messed up that he was made to look like an idiot. And, probably from Rashid's ever so tolerant view, an _annoying_ idiot.

His sister would be _so proud_ of his ability to propel himself so quickly to death. But if Ryan knew the truth, he would realize that his sister was all too good at doing the same thing. Perhaps even better.

Rashid looked like he wanted to speak…but was going between a dangerously murderous look and going dead serious with little emotion. Ryan wasn't very sure which facial expression he preferred. It would be like choosing his poison. And he wasn't sure how long Rashid's indecisiveness would last before he finally decided to go into killer assassin mode.

But before that _killer_ moment…there was a few seconds of _awkward_. Ryan would have wished himself dead then, if only Makin didn't so conveniently, at that _perfect_ moment, said, "Do you hear something odd?"

The three of them listened intently (Ryan's outburst temporarily forgotten and no longer important). It took only a few moments for Ryan to realize what he was listening to. There was more than one person, but he was able to pinpoint his sister easily. After all, it sounded like she was screaming something. She sounded angry. And it seemed to be directed at the other person who was exchanging screams with her.

"It sounds like…my sister arguing with another girl." Truthfully, Ryan didn't know what to think of this at first.

But then he realized. She was _arguing with another girl_. A person who was kidnapped by another wouldn't be out in the open like this. Shouting. Attracting attention. No, this must have meant that his sister had somehow managed to escape and was now…arguing out in the street…? Well, he couldn't figure out _why_ she was arguing, but he was sure they'd all figure it out soon enough.

Hopefully, it was over something that was important.

Ryan exchanged looks with Makin, and the two of them knew it was time to move. (Ryan couldn't bring himself to look at Rashid…it was still a little awkward.)

The three quickly made their way towards the noise, spurred on by excitement of finally catching something and of being so much closer to their goal. It was like catching sight of a speck of light in the midst of absolute darkness, even if comparing his sister to a light would be a little more than inaccurate. After so much time of searching and getting tired of the same results, Ryan was beyond happy. He was going to see his sister again and nothing was going to stop him!

It took all his self restraint not to run faster ahead of Rashid and Makin and start screaming his sister's name.

Of course, everything had to be disrupted before anything could really be determined. Before anything could be found. Like a crime scene that was scoured over and ruined by bystanders, by the time the three young men arrived towards the noise, everything was gone. Or, in their case, _everyone_ was gone.

Makin and Ryan exchanged confused and saddened looks of disappointment as they looked about for signs of where they had gone. Where his sister had gone. But it seemed almost useless, the footprints went everywhere. It was like life wanted to screw with their emotions.

Only Rashid was dead quiet as he took in the whole scene. He was pensive, thinking to himself as he attempted to think of what to do next. It was all very badass assassin-like.

Ryan couldn't help but feel a pang of envy of the awesomeness that would never be for him. But the more dominant emotion was that of regret. They had just missed his sister by probably just a few moments. It was probably something along the lines of waiting in line to get into a concert only to lose the last spot to the person in front of you. So close, yet it didn't matter that you were _close._ You still got _nothing_ in the end.

* * *

I am _such_ a sucker for boys with adorable smiles. Good _god._ Of course, I had to realize this within the moment. There was no chance for me to mentally prepare for this. Gervaise kept on looking at me while I kept conveniently looking the other direction without seeming too distant.

All the while, Rosette kept on stealing glances at me and giving me the, "Oh my god, I totally knew this was going to happen between you and that awkward boy!" Didn't need a translator to read _that_ load of utter crap.

A part of me was dying inside from this experience. I felt like my whole life was fake. All this time, I kept telling myself I wasn't interested in boys and I always thought those heart throb actors were over rated. But here I was…mooning over a guy...who was probably a murderer (a _badass_ murderer) and getting weak knees just because an adorable boy gave me a shining smile that would probably quicken global warming. Sorry, reader, my cheesy lines will never stop.

Good thing no one could read my mind. They just might implode from the idiocy. Unfortunately, dear readers, you're subject to _all _of it regardless. Sorry about that.

The other men were talking amongst themselves, laughing and joking. But I found myself not really paying attention to any of it. They could have been talking about a juggling rhinoceros with a fondness for chess and I wouldn't have reacted at all. My brain was just a slab of meat that felt particularly useless and quite dead- it was like someone unplugged it. "I just need some sleep." I muttered to myself.

Fortunately, the other men didn't hear me. No doubt, they would have said something really inappropriate. Their nudges and sexual innuendos they kept throwing me and Gervaise earlier made me want to sink even further into the darkness. I was glad it was darker now, it was hard to see people in close vicinity- but it made me feel a little better somehow.

You know things are super weird when you start kind of liking the dark. Especially for me. I hated the dark ever since I was little- I'm not afraid to admit I still have a night light in my room! I sleep to it. It's like a mini little lighthouse in my room; except I don't go towards it…I just stare at it or have it within my consciousness. Of course, my night light isn't the same one from when I was little…it's pretty swanky now. It can change different colors!~

Now, of course, this is the point in time when someone interrupts my thoughts…right…_now_. "Kaylyn…do you hear that?" It was Rosette. Rosette was the one interrupting. _Totally_ didn't see that coming. But I let the obnoxiousness of her voice filter through my mind and actually listened to her question.

"Hear what?" I said automatically while I listened around. Couldn't hear a thing. And _that _was what freaked me out. The lack of sound. Suddenly, things seemed alert for me. And once again, the dark wasn't my friend anymore. _Damn_.

I had this other feeling to me, it crept beside me- it was caution. I hadn't felt anywhere close to this since the time that I got kidnapped the…2nd time, I believe? The time when my captor was that obnoxious Didaine. But my feeling contradicted everything that was going on around me. The men were still quite joyous with one another and I think Gervaise was finally trying to make conversation with me.

But by the time my brain finally tuned in, the only thing I heard was, "…so beautiful at night. But I wish…(my brain zoned out here temporarily for some reason)…other places."

I was trying to think of a relevant thing to say in response without looking like an idiot who obviously wasn't listening. And then Rosette did that thing where she intercepted the conversation like a ninja. _Shing!_ Went that katana of a tongue! "Oh don't humor yourself with the thought, Gervaise! You will never be able to do such a thing!"

I replied even swifter. "Why do you always have to pull people down when they're just starting to feel good about themselves?"

"He's a commoner, Kaylyn. It's only proper that he understand that." She said it like repeating a mantra.

I paused and looked at her before I let my death blow. "But…Despite you being an utter _brat_. I don't choose ever minute to remind you as you so justly deserve." Though that would be an _awesome _job, wouldn't it?

"Calm down you two, we wouldn't want either of you to start a shouting match again." Gervaise managed to get his words in before a fuming Rosette managed to muster out the word in retaliation to mine.

"Fine." I surrendered and gave Rosette a smile. "But Gervaise, you know that I only argue with her because that's the only way I can show her affection."

It become impossible then to notice, even in the stark darkness, Rosette's utter displeasure of how things had turned out. It was like I was that one confused bee that kept on flying around a person despite their continuous efforts to swat me away. Messing with Rosette is so much fun.

She then proceeded to grumble to herself about something. And I exchanged a glance with Gervaise. We were like parents with a belligerent child and had no idea of what to do about the situation. A part of me kind of wanted the ability to order her into a time out.

But despite Rosette's obnoxiousness, I could not help to admit her attitude was rubbing off on me. Despite Rosette being so inconsiderate in her ways of speaking to others and always thinking she was above everyone else…I could still somehow tell she was conflicted…somehow. The longer I stayed with her, the easier it was for me to deal with her behavior. I think someone may have made a quote about being able to get used to _anything_. (But my memory isn't phenomenal, so you're just going to have to deal with an indirect reference to a quote that may or may not exist.)

Gervaise took my hand, and I felt like I was burning from the touch, my hand was getting all sweaty. My first reaction was to pull away immediately, but he already foresaw that- he knew me too well, damn it! His hand gripped mine firmer in perfect coordination to when I was going to wrench my hand away. "Gervaise…" I lowered my voice, feeling my face getting warm already.

"What?" He asked all too innocently. He was really good at that.

I gave him the "You know _what_" face. With which he replied with another guiltless look. But our silent exchange was all too quickly interrupted (surprisingly, not by Rosette) by a series of loud noises. It was almost terrifying if the noises weren't shouts and the running of feet. They sounded male and I figured the large men that were around us would have no trouble with them and have no worries.

Bu instead, the men around us suddenly became alert, on guard. Did they see or sense something I did not? "Gervaise, get the girls out of here." The burly man, Laurent, who had a fondness for Gervaise and looked at him like a son, gestured us all away as he went with the other men. The darkness didn't help at all. This was like a premise to a horror movie.

(Would that make Rosette, Gervaise and I the typically stupid and cliché teens in every horror movie? _Oh crap_!)

"What's going on?" Rosette couldn't keep the franticness from her voice as she voiced the very thing that was racing through all our minds.

Unfortunately, neither Gervaise nor I were able to answer. I could only say back as candidly as possible (so as to not freak us out any more than necessary), "Oh, probably nothing, really! They just need to deal with some drunkards or something." It was such a bad explanation, I'm pretty sure even the most naïve person would think it was total bullshit. But Rosette didn't say anything in response as though taking it as it was because she didn't want to wonder of the possibilities of what it possibly could be.

It would have been all fine and dandy, and at first, it actually was. Despite us running in the dark from something that apparently a large group of men felt they needed to worry about…the continuous running actually put me into a state of concentration. And a part of me was thinking that we'd all meet up with the guys again and it'd end up being a false alarm.

But then we heard the clashing of blades. _Oh shit._

Rosette was beside me and clinging to me now, a frightened look in her eyes as she sounded like she was going to start hyperventilating. "That doesn't sound like-…"

"It's a bunch of drunkards who are fighting about who pays for all the drinks, okay?" I replied as we found ourselves speeding up faster.

"They're fighting over drinks?" This time, Rosette couldn't take in the absolute incredulity of it all.

I thought quickly. "Uhhh…They got into a drinking contest and the loser has to pay. And the guy who ended up losing is probably a poor sport, so fighting ensues."

"But why would- "

But I wasn't going to give her a chance this time. "Gosh darn it, Rosette! Stop asking questions and just freaking RUN, OKAY?"

How did the situation get so bad again? And why do I always end up running from someone?

We were running from people who were potentially dangerous. And we were just a few teenagers who didn't know what the hell was going on. Also, we were unarmed (not that I could do crap with a sword anyway). Okay, and the fact that we were running in a creepily empty road made the situation a whole lot _better_. _And_ we were in the dark? Oh holy cheese balls, it was just _so awesome_. Just play _Hall of the Mountain King_ in the background and this whole thing will become _perfect_.

And as helpful as the moon was to literally give light upon the situation…it make everything just look even more eerie. But then we came to a large home with the lanterns brightly lit within, it looked like there was a party inside. (And I think it goes without saying that the people who owned this villa looking estate were rich). Somehow, we had run from the ghetto looking part of Acre and into the rich district.

"Oh no." Rosette whispered next to me. Just those two words set me on edge.

I looked at her, unable to hide my frantic expression as I grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her toward me. "'Oh no'? What do you mean by that?" Something in me trusted in Rosette's reason to be fearful, I mean, she does so usually for a plausible reason!

I could only see her eyes flicker towards the home and to me. Her eyes bore the sense of recognition. She knew to whom this house belonged to.

Before I could piece everything together, a girl with voluptuous locks of honey brown hair sauntered out with an air of obvious superiority. She was with a gaggle of female followers who hung on every word she was saying and giggling along. "…And you wouldn't _believe_ what she did! It was so horribly scandalous. Her father would never forgive her!"

I slowly hid behind Gervaise, not making any sudden movement…lest I frighten the laughing hyenas in their natural habitat. No…No, that's not it. You see, the girl…the lead hyena (Sorry, couldn't resist), was Didaine. I was all set for hiding behind Gervaise and hoping that the darkness would help from anyone really seeing anything.

But then I found Rosette trying to hide behind Gervaise too.

"What the-? Rosette, find your own boy to hide behind, I got here first!" I whispered fiercely. I was desperate. If Didaine found me…bad things would happen. I was pretty sure she remembered the last time we parted so fondly and would probably want to pay me back in kind…perhaps more.

"Kaylyn, you don't understand! She is so…horrid! I can't face her!" She looked so worried and nervous, I almost felt sorry for her. For once, she didn't think herself in the upper hand of the situation and so deserving of respect. It was almost unnatural seeing her like this.

But…she didn't know that I was on the threat of death here so I said, "Rosette, believe me, she may _dislike_ you. But she _hates_ me, and probably wants to _kill_ me, so please let me hide behind Gervaise shamelessly and at least _try_ to face her…Please."

Gervaise turned around and looked at us. "Are you two alright?"

We glared at him. "Turn back around, Gervaise, she'll see us!" I scolded him and he immediately turned away (... I thought I caught him smile a bit).

"Kaylyn, you are braver than me. Are you sure you aren't just over exaggerating? Can't you talk to her for me?" She was desperate too, it seems. And was in no way ashamed to usher this conversation into a typical "ask the upper person to do something for you because you're too scared to" thing.

"You got to man up and face your fears sooner or later, Rosette." I said firmly.

"But…I'm not a _man_." She looked like she was on the verge of pouting.

Pft, not in _my_ lifetime. "What in the heck kind of excuse is that? The thing is, Rosette, you have to talk to her. Stand up to her. If you don't she'll keep on walking over you because she think she can. Don't let her think that!"

"I see…but, I just don't think I can- "

"NO." I placed a finger on her mouth to stop the words. "Look, we don't have much time here. But you're going to have to face her. Whatever stupid comment she says, just ignore it. You know who you are: your family is full of honor and pride and all that. Live up to it!"

I smiled and then conceded almost bashfully. "...And I admit, it'd be nice to actually have someone talking her up so it's less likely she'll notice me."

She gave me an annoyed look. But it was very brief as I saw her surrender to the idea and shake her head a bit with a small smile. "Fine. I'll do it." She stood up and looked in Didaine's direction and I heard her gulp as she stepped forward. It was like she was preparing to make the jump, skydiving for the first time.

(Amazingly, throughout our whole pep talk, Didane and her little group didn't even notice us…Which made me wonder if we would have gotten away with simply just walking away…)

As she went forward, I almost wondered if I was condemning her to being scarred for life. I mean…she was _outnumbered._ Now taking in the state of affairs, I felt like I just sentenced Rosette to a death sentence. But there she was going, almost unshakably. I felt like a mother watching her little girl going to beat up those stupid bullies…Wait…that's not an actual common relatable feeling, is it?

Oh _whatever_, you know what I meant.

It started out awkwardly. Rosette was there ready to give her say, a good distance away, but in obvious _noticeable_ distance. But either Didaine and her cackling little cohorts were really good at the ignoring game or they were more idiotic than I gave them credit for. If only every assassin's target were this absent minded.

Rosette literally stood there for a good 3 minutes before she tried speaking up because they didn't notice her…supposedly. "Ahem." She said, and I noticed her voice was a little shaky. She looked towards me and though I'm sure she couldn't really see me, I gave her a nod.

She must have saw the movement, because she nodded back, with a more determined look this time as she gripped her hands into fists. It was _on_.

Gervaise added, "Just pretend you're berating me, Miss Rosette." He gave her an encouraging smile and I felt grateful that he did. Because after that she looked like she could take an army of Didaines.

Unfortunately, his encouragement brought about another problem. Something we all weren't really expecting. The reaction was automatic and was comparable to how a sea of fangirls would react to their idol being before their eyes. At least they had the decency not to swarm. It was as if the sound of male's voice within their vicinity was enough to pique their interest and suddenly, the outside world existed for them again!

"What have we here?" Didaine said in what she must have deemed to be seductive. The other girls got along the same ideas as they looked towards Gervaise like a snack. And I…I was busy being immensely annoyed for some reason. The whole thing was so ridiculous. "Girls, it seems we have ourselves a man in our presence."

She said it as if he were the only male she came across in a long time. Which made me wonder if there were only girls at this house party.

I looked up at Gervaise and he had a stern expression on his face. Not really reacting to the girls and their come ons. They were coming closer now and I suppose I should have been worried that I would be seen, but I was strangely still more annoyed than anything else.

But then Rosette at this point, spoke out. "Excuse me! But perhaps I can cut into this dreadfully dull conversation?" Hmm, it was snarky. _Good_.

Didaine looked in Rosette's direction as though seeing her for the first time. But then looked as though dealing with a small and insignificant fly, waving it away. "Oh…it's you." She was prepared to turn away when Rosette continued. "Yes, indeed. It _is_ me. And I suppose _you_ still fancy yourself to be better than others." This comment would be hypocritical if taken into account that Rosette does the same thing at times, but I was willing to be forgiving.

Didaine rolled her eyes, not looking impressed. "Well, it is hardly my fault. _You_ and your family have fallen out of favor within the heights of society. After that little fiasco where your aunt lost track of those two servants who caused such costly damages and stole, the gossip ran so quickly! How irresponsible and embarrassing!" Oh…well…this is a little embarrassing. I would have to apologize to Rosette later.

Rosette looked like her anger would tumble out in a mess. She never looked so passionately enraged…even when we were arguing she was never this angry. "It only spread because _you_ and your family were the one who helped it! My aunt trusted your mother and took her to be her friend and told her of her qualms. But after that, the news spread like wildfire. Who else could have been the one to tell everyone but _your_ _mother_?" _Oh shit. This is getting serious._

"Mother was able to secure us into a higher place in society. And what point is there to have a _friend_ who has made such a mistake? Having any connection to your family would be a disadvantage to us. The news surely would have been out regardless. Mother only quickened what was inevitable." She talked about the whole situation so casually, _I _felt offended despite the situation not being a personal problem of mine.

Suddenly, the girls around Didane were looking at her with mixed feelings. They were no longer coinciding and acting as one whole being, sharing the same expression, gestures and sayings. Some looked curious, others looked unsurprised and uninterested as though hearing of the whole affair before while I noticed one looked shocked. This one had the courage to speak up, "B-but Miss Didaine…it was _your_ family who had started the rumor? Such a thing is dishonorable! I had thought-…"

Didaine turned on the poor girl like a wildcat to a wounded zebra. The unfortunate girl didn't have chance. "And that is your mistake, isn't it, silly Julieta? You _thought_." She gave her a death look and the girl threw her gaze down to the floor, her lip trembling.

"You are new here, _little_ Julieta. And if you want to stay and succeed here, you will have to learn…" She leaned forwards and whispered harshly. "…to _keep your mouth __**shut**__._"

Alongside those girls who had the nerve to giggle at Didaine's terrorizing of the poor girl, I wanted to jump out and beat her. I'm pretty sure if it came down to it, I would have a sporting chance at literally beating her. Of course, there was still the threat of death hanging about with that girl.

"Enough of this. You shouldn't bully the girl. She is correct. Such a thing is disgraceful." Gervaise interrupted and stepped forward, the serious expression still on his face. For a moment I thought my cover would be blown, but they were hardly paying attention to what was possible hiding behind the guy. Their attention was dominantly on just…_the guy_.

"Oh forgive me, kind sir. I am usually not so…livid." Didaine gave a crystal bell-like laugh and fluttered those eyelashes like she needed to sweep with them. I was a little surprised she would act so flirtatiously around someone who was supposedly lower in status than her.

"Please allow me to offer my dearest condolences for my behavior." She offered her hand expectantly.

But Gervaise, of course, didn't even touch her hand and said with a kind and innocent smile, "I'm afraid I'm not worthy, Miss Didaine, for I am but a stable boy." He gave an exaggerated bow. I couldn't help but smile as I registered the utter shock on Didaine's face.

Was it from the rejection? Or the realization she was flirting with a servant? I'm pretty sure the latter shouldn't be true since…you know, it should be _obvious_. But then, it _is_ kind of dark…

"Why, _Miss _Didaine, I never thought you to be the type to flirt so shamelessly. Perhaps your bed is used more than one would think?" Rosette tossed in with a smirk. She looked _so happy_. And I was left off being surprised that Rosette would make a sexual reference like that. (A lot of the girls gasped at her comment in shock, looking towards Didaine expectantly.)

Didaine looked as though she wanted to slap Rosette…Fortunately she was a bit too far off. "H-hold your tongue! You are _nothing_. Nothing!" She then turned to Gervaise. "As are _you_…You are an arrogant one to think you can talk to me in the first place. I care not for your irrelevant feelings."

She actually had the nerve to turn the situation as though Gervaise were the one vying for her attention. A part of me felt infuriated by this. Especially since something told me only bad things would come of this, being as Didaine was from a higher up family with influence. And she had often made the threat to me before about how her family's influence.

She was like a female Draco Malfoy. Always making references to her family in a constant and incessant reminder as some source of protection. I half expected her to leave in a flourish and say, "My father will hear about this!"

"Come girls, no need to be in the presence of these fools." She twirled around, her hair flowing around to her shoulder. The girls were quick to follow in a gaggle as their shoes quickly tapped after her. If they were in a Hollywood high school movie, they'd be the preppy cheerleaders who everyone wanted to be. Even the poor Julieta, though she looked back with an apologetic look.

Of course, Didaine felt the need to make a last comment and turned about, she was poised and surprisingly calm for someone who experienced both insult and rejection in a conversation not too long ago. "Be wary. My father is not a forgiving man towards those who trifle with me." _Aha! See? I called it!_

But Rosette didn't let it stop there. She actually called back, almost shaking from the passion of her words. "Your family will rue the day you tossed aside ours. One day, you will find yourself friendless when you most need them!" Her curse lingered in the air heavily as a strong silence followed.

And even though Didaine and her clique continued on regardless, as though unperturbed, something told me that the comment affected her more than she'd like to let on. She was putting on a strong front, but I knew for a fact that once words are said, it will take a long while before they are forgotten.

The last words said seem to always have the most impact and stay in your memory the longest.

I hoped those words would haunt her. A little spiteful of me, I know, but the girl needed a life lesson. After they had gone back into the house, the three of us quickly made way to…well, I don't really know. But Gervaise was leading. He apparently knew where we were going.

Along the way, I smiled brightly at Rosette and the two of us suddenly burst out laughing. We couldn't hold it in anymore. "I wish I could have seen her face when you said that! You were seriously scary, I thought thunder and lightning would occur from your wrath!"

"Oh, if that happened, I would hope the lightening would strike her!" She laughed and then blushed bashfully. "Is it sinful that I say such a thing so violent?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "What's wrong with hoping?"

We were laughing like idiots who managed to win a very epic battle. And the darkness didn't seem so bad then. "You know, I'm just glad I didn't jump out and shout at them like I wanted to. That amount of self control is crazy. I didn't know I had it in me."

Rosette and Gervaise exchanged a look. I was immediately suspicious. "What?"

Rosette answered with a smile. "I think we're just as surprised, really. Half the time, I expected you to jump out and start talking…I must admit, at first I wished that would happen."

Gervaise looked at the two of us intently and when I questioned what he was thinking, he answered, "It's interesting seeing you two get along so well."

We paused a moment and I took it in. I felt like I should have been shocked or surprised. But it felt different knowing a little of Rosette more and her reasoning for acting the way she did. Why she insisted on being treated better than Gervaise and I. The fact that we both disliked Didaine definitely helped the situation between us. "I think I prefer this than to arguing." I said.

"I must agree. It's nice when you aren't making fun of me!"

"Oh come on, it's because of my insults that you were pushed to be able to tell Didaine off!" I laughed and we walked on. "By the way," I looked at Gervaise. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Don't worry. My friends told me to go to this place if I were ever in danger. The people there will help us." He seemed cheerfully positive about the situation. Now that we didn't need to run anymore, the dark didn't seem so dangerous. And the fact that we told Didaine off in front of her cohorts was just the icing on the cake.

I was glad to be able to go somewhere that wasn't potentially dangerous, and even more grateful that we actually didn't encounter the people who were attacking. That could have been really bad. It made me nearly scared to think that Gervaise and Rosette would be involved in my bad luck with fate. And to finally have a place to rest would be nice.

I smiled at the moon. "Sounds good to me." The three of us walked cheerfully and quietly on the empty street.

* * *

*Hall of the Mountain King is a very commonly heard song that is often put in a lot of cartoons and movies, I'm pretty sure you guys would have heard it before even if you're not familiar with the name, just look it up, you'll recognize it! :) The composer is Edvard Grieg.

Thank you, thank you, thank you, all of you who are taking the time to read my story and to those who favorited and commented and such, you guys rock! Thanks so much :D


	32. Ryan's Run

YEAH! Update time! :D Well, here you guys go!~Thanks so much everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 32**- _Ryan's Run_

Ryan was prepared to curl up in a ball and give up. He lost his sister again.

In fact, the idea of sleep actually looked very inviting at this point. But through Makin's insistence, they continued on. "They couldn't have gone far." Surprisingly, it didn't take very long to get back on track. Even more surprisingly, Rashid just went along with it. Wasn't he higher up in status?

But Ryan didn't have any chance to dwell on his thoughts when he caught a familiar sight of his sister. Among a bunch of tough looking guys. Ryan felt immediately intimidated. They looked like the kind of guys who would kidnap you and do…horrible horrible things to you after mugging you for everything in your name. Of course, he felt scared for his sister. And then he noticed something.

"They managed to shut her up." Ryan gasped. "They managed to do the impossible! They must be _horrible_!" Ryan had a look of utter horror on his face.

Makin and Rashid were unresponsive. Not that they were medically incapable. It was more like they were unsure of what emotion to put out. Perhaps they were unsure whether or not Ryan was joking or maybe they were too concentrated on the ordeal before them. And confused.

There were so many ways to take what was happening before them. There was his sister. With another girl. Among what Rashid quickly identified as some Templar guards. And a young man he apparently didn't recognize. Ryan didn't know if he should have been creeped out that Rashid automatically knew who all the Templar were by (very limited) sight. But he was definitely impressed.

Especially since they all looked like your average run of the mill tough guys. But maybe there was a sort of indication that Rashid was able to see that Ryan, the average guy, could not. Which got Ryan wondering if the assassins maybe kept a secret archive and had files and info on all of the Templar. But then he figured he was just getting ahead of himself and making himself too freaked out than he really needed to be.

It didn't _look_ like his sister was captured. The men were laughing, but it wasn't out of cruelty or because they were taunting her or the others she was with. It seemed like genuine happiness and laughter that was genial and shared willingly. But his sister looked uncomfortable and stiff while walking, as though too cautious of her whereabouts.

Ryan didn't know what to think of it…but suddenly felt something rush quickly past him. The wind was still rushing past him as he heard Rashid cry out, "Makin, NO!" And saw as Rashid simultaneously attempted to reach out and grab Makin before he made it too far. Though he felt like he should have reacted with more action, Ryan couldn't help but feel stupefied. What caused Makin to run out and go against the very scary Rashid?

He looked out towards the group of men, his sister and the other girl. He saw something a little odd. Now that his eyes were becoming more adjusted to the darkness, he could see more, but he still doubted what he was seeing regardless. From what he could see…the younger guy was holding his sister's hand.

The whole thing didn't fit in with how he understood the situation at all and…and…WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?

The confusion didn't end by the time it was joined by a feeling of hysteria as Ryan watched the men come in their direction, obviously aware of Makin's movement towards them. They didn't have their armor or even chainmail, but a few of them had daggers and their swords and Ryan was sure that they all were also more than capable with their fists.

"Stay here, stay hidden." Rashid left these straightforward words with Ryan as he made his way to join with Makin.

Though Rashid and Makin were fully armed and badass assassins, Ryan was a little nervous as the two of them went towards a very epic showdown. Did it really need to be said that the odds were against them? And it didn't make Ryan feel any better knowing that he was practically useless in the fighting department. He could only watch in the safety of the darkness.

Fortunately for him it seemed that none of those burly men noticed or knew he was there. Ryan still felt bad though, especially when swords started crossing. Makin, who had jumped into the fray so quickly like he was suicidal, looked determined to beat (and probably kill) all the men standing in his way.

Ryan made a mental note to never piss off Makin.

Meanwhile, Rashid blocked one of the men's dual daggers from stabbing him in the chest and pushed it outwards as though trying to force the weapon out of the man's hand. Unfortunately, the man seemed too good at this and was quick to rebound with another attempt at Rashid's vitals.

But Rashid was calm and in control as he continuously blocked the attempts made at him by three different men at once. He even succeeded in cutting a man's leg that had got carelessly close. It was the first blood drawn in the battle and just hearing the man scream made Ryan jittery with fear. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to watch people get killed.

Just thinking about it discomforted him. Even though he cared about Makin and Rashid and would be horrified and immensely sad if either of them got hurt (or died), he wasn't comfortable of the idea of killing others. This all seemed so different when you weren't watching from an omnipotent third person view in a movie or a game.

It was too real. Much too real for Ryan to bear. It was like he was finally realizing it all wasn't a game.

"Be careful, these two are not what they seem." One of the burly men warned his fellow comrades as they all took care to keep their distance; his expression was of a gritty man. He returned Makin's determined look with his own. _You will not get past me._ His eyes chillingly said.

This feeling must be what those main characters in complicated plots of thrillers feel like. Unsure and scared. Ryan didn't like it. Watching everything play out like a dark and rainy scene in a movie that started with running through a really daunting looking alley way (to which you then ask why they thought running down an alley was a good choice to go in the first place).

He became on the verge of screaming like a little girl when a hand gripped him on the shoulder. At first, he could not think straight or even begin to try and figure out who the person was behind him, but shivers were going down his spine in waves. He realized that the only reason why he didn't scream was because it was like his voice ran away first before he did.

"Are…are you alright?" The deep voice asked him. The voice sounded like he was unused to the whole idea of asking after others and that little awkwardness caused Ryan to muster up his courage to look at him. He was wearing a hood, and in the dark, even this close, and from his head positioning, Ryan couldn't make out his face.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine." Ryan managed to squeak pathetically, immensely intimidated by this shadowy figure.

The man didn't seem to want to pry any further (or possibly didn't even care to) and looked ahead at Rashid and Makin and their contenders. "What are they _doing_?..." He sounded almost irritated. "How can they be so careless? That is a violation of our-…" He stopped himself and glanced at Ryan.

Ryan didn't need a hint to tell himself to play dumb. "W-what?" He said with a smile that he hoped was purely innocent.

The man stared at him for a few moments intently as though deliberating whether or not Ryan was a liability (which he probably was) and kill him. In this fleeting moment, Ryan got a good look at a scar he had on his lip. It reminded him of someone…And now that he thought about it, the man's voice was somewhat vaguely familiar.

Ryan quickly thought up something to bring away the attention from himself. "U-uh…are you going to help them?" He realized the question alone sounded too pathetic and added on, "I mean…I know what they are doing is stupid, but…I'm sure there's a good reason." He decided any other statements he tried adding on would only emphasize just how pathetic Ryan was. _Great_.

Things got intense, but the concentration on Ryan was broken by the sound of combat. Rashid was working to fend off the men who turned out to be very capable fighters. Ryan could only assume that Rashid's earlier comment about them being Templars was true. And this made Ryan even more nervous. "Please, can't you do something?" Ryan looked at the man with pleading eyes.

Scared as he was, he found he was more worried for his friends.

The man nodded and gripped Ryan's shoulder in what seemed to be a comforting gesture. "Worry not, my friend, your friends will be just fine." Ryan was all too aware that this intimidating man called him "friend". Somehow, he couldn't help but feel very taken with the very idea despite this tinge of fear that clung to Ryan with this man within the vicinity.

All too soon, the man was off and went into the controlled chaos. Ryan saw that Makin got his arm cut a bit, but apparently not enough to fend him off and cause him to cower away from a battle with a man who was nearly twice his size. Rashid was doing better and his skill shone through as he treated the sword as though it were merely an extension of his arm. The sword kept moving with a fluidity that would have seemed beautiful if…you know, it weren't so deadly. But despite Rashid's skill, no man was foolish enough to get within his lethal reach.

Only light cuts and near swipes with death. There was only the clash of metal. But barely any flesh.

And with the other man entering, the others sensed his presence only at the moment he came into the light. They were surprised at first, but a few of them parted from the group and automatically made way to the new stranger. They were cautious and were no fools. They knew this man was not ordinary.

The man drew out his sword. The sound of it being removed from its sheath was loud and pierced the cold air. Even the strong-minded and controlled Rashid, in the heat of battle, seemed to take notice as he dared a glance in the direction of the new man.

It was like everyone knew this guy was a badass and that shit was going to get serious.

Moments passed, and all too soon the man darted out at one of the men closest to him and slashed towards his chest. The man, who was unfortunately too slow to react, was hit and screamed as he fell to the ground. One of his comrades called the man's name, "Aimeric! NO!" But, of course, no one could make a move to help him and could only watch helplessly as the poor man writhed on the ground, groaning in a fetal position at the feet of his swift attacker.

It was like trying to retrieve your friend who was in the hands of a growling carnivorous animal. If you strayed too close, you would get bitten. And probably killed. Only, the big difference here was being that the man didn't make any noise. He was hauntingly silent.

And for a few moments, amidst that silence, everything was quiet, the fighting stopped, and the attention was all on this one man. The only sound being the uncomfortable and soft groaning of the man at his feet as his blood seeped into the dirt.

Ryan's discomfort only increased from this. He couldn't bear watching this as that poor man slowly died (even if he had attempted to harm his friends). _Someone __**do**__something. Anyone? _Ryan quickly became restless at the amount of inaction. Too soon, the silence became unbearable.

But then one of the larger men, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward with a steady calmness. Even though Ryan was intimidated by the man's comrades, this man seemed to conquer all the fear Ryan had for all those men combined. He was like a bear, burly and obviously seasoned by battle. He was not one to be dealt with.

"Easy there, stranger…" He looked piercingly at the man as though trying to see through the darkness and looking for the man's face. "Though you and your friends are dishonorable, I will ask you for this one favor: Bring your battle to me and harm no more of my men."

The mysterious man answered coolly and with a bitter laugh. "You speak of honor as though you know of it."

The burly man was unthawed by the man's hostile tone as his spoke with an eyebrow raised. "Oh? And you would claim to know of it? Barging in and attacking my men under the guise of darkness?" _Ouch. He did have a point there…But that's how assassins work, isn't it? _Ryan couldn't help but feel chastised though.

He wasn't sure if the hooded man felt the same though, for he spoke with such confidence, it could be easily mistaken for arrogance. "You follow a madman with a bloodlust that will never be sated. That you trust him and follow his orders is fault enough for us!"

"Enough of this nonsense!" The large man said, shaking with understandable anger. Ryan couldn't believe himself, but being here and a part of this whole situation, he couldn't help but feel bad for what was happening to them. One moment, they were drinking perhaps and spending time with friends, laughing and happy, and then the next moment, they get attacked.

The man looked like he would rip the hooded man's head off with his bare hands…He looked like he'd be able to do it too. Around them, the men were incited by their leader's words. The stood with even more confidence and with the anger to conquer the three assassins. Two may have been great fighters, but one was still a novice.

The odds were always against them from the start. Assassins weren't trained for this sort of combat. They were only given tasks to take out people and then run and be out of notice. And only fight when necessary. Ryan knew this battle was going to be lost.

Quickly, his mind flashed thoughts of everyone he had come to meet. To care about. He thought of his sister. And then he did something that he never thought quite possible for him.

"STOP!" He ran out. _(In the name of LOVE!~ _His mind mentally finished for him as his inwardly cursed himself for something so random to pop out at a time like this.) "Don't do this! This is crazy!" He luckily found himself saying instead.

Makin and Rashid were giving him a "What the fuck are you doing?" look. The hooded assassin was giving him an incredulous look. And the burly men and his comrades were giving him surprised looks (after all, they didn't know where the heck this guy came from). Fortunately though, as awkward as the situation had become, no one was killing anyone. The weapons were even lowered as everyone was stupefied for a few precious moments.

This was his chance. "Makin! Rashid! Er…You…uh…Person!" He pointed at the hooded mystifying person to make his point clear. "LET'S RUN!" And to make things even more confusing, he pointed deep in the darkness behind everyone. "LOOK! OH MY DEAR GOD, WHAT IS THAT HORRID CREATURE! IT'S GOING TO KILL US!"

Naturally, everyone turned their heads…unfortunately, so did the assassins. If there were ever a good example for a face palm...this was it.

But Ryan was fast acting and took a rock and threw it at Makin, who was farthest. Makin, immediately turned around with Rashid turning also in reaction to Makin's reaction…it was a fortunate domino reaction that didn't apply to the guards.

Ryan made a gesture that they start running while simultaneously shouting, "DON'T YOU GUYS SEE IT? IT'S SO HORRIBLE! OH NOOOO, MY EYESSSS! MY EYESSS!" Ryan wondered how long he could keep on doing this. So far, he didn't _feel_ like an idiot. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush he felt that was making his heart beat and his blood run so fast coupled with his encompassing fear.

Fortunately, his friends didn't take long to react (as assassins should). Rashid and Makin only exchanged a quick glance before they quickly made their getaway.

The masked man was also quick to act regardless of the really odd situation before him. Ryan supposed whatever chance he got, the man would take it. Even if the chance he was given was unlike anything he ever encountered in his life.

The Templars didn't know what had happened until it had already happened. And by then, Ryan and his friends were already long gone.

In a deep hushed silence, the four of them ran quickly away from that place. They didn't speak a word to each other, and Ryan could only listen to everyone's heavy breathing. The night seemed even scarier than it did before, and the moon was almost menacing as it shone like a spotlight. _This life isn't safe, is it?_ Ryan thought and wasn't sure if he were questioning the time period or the life that his friends lived as assassins.

When they reached a point where they were sure the Templars were no longer on their trail, all of them retreated even further into the darkness. They waited even longer to be on the safe side. But from what Ryan heard, it didn't sound like the guys were in pursuit at all. Perhaps this was odd…but it _was_ night time and those guys did have a lot to lose.

He felt a need to apologize on behalf of the secretive hooded assassin who nearly killed one of their comrades. He just couldn't get the thought of blood out of his mind. And his scream.

Rashid was the first to speak. "Being a little helpful lately, aren't you?"

The hooded man responded curtly. "Do you speak critically, Rashid?"

"Why _no_, of course not." Rashid chuckled almost in good humor (which was so unfamiliar to Ryan it almost seemed unreal). "To speak ill of the Master's favorite pet would be foolish indeed…" He paused. "Especially when the pet is more than capable of biting back."

Ryan didn't know if Rashid was insulting the man or teasing him, but the hooded man seemed to take the comment silently and without any retort. Judging from the man's earlier behavior, Ryan deemed this as odd.

Apparently, Rashid thought this too. "Oh? No response?" Ryan wondered if he begrudged the man for helping him in the first place which was the reason for his tone. Not that it was Ryan's place to say. He didn't know Rashid personally, but he knew a thing or two about pride.

But then Rashid spoke again, this time with a more softened tone of understanding. "So it _is_ true then. Malik had told me. And even from him, I could not believe it." He looked away out into the open, checking their surroundings. "You're a changed man then, Altair."

Ryan's ears lit at the sound of the familiar name. Somehow, he knew this was important information. But he didn't remember why or where he got this idea from. Everything seemed blurred in his mind when he tried looking back. It was as though someone took a bucket of water and threw it on a canvas of a newly painted landscape (which would be a totally jackass move, by the way).

He even tried remembering home, but couldn't quite get the setting right. What did his house look like? His room? His younger sister? His parents? Even their faces seemed smudged in his mind.

Ryan first response was to panic at this revelation, but then Makin spoke. "W-wait a moment, y-you couldn't possibly be _the_ Altair? The one who everyone speaks of in such high regard? The one who-"

Rashid smacked Makin firmly on the head, but not enough for it to hurt a lot, it seemed. He looked almost annoyed like a mother chastising a child for forgetting their manners. "Mind how you speak, he is still your elder and higher in status than _you_, Makin."

"Oh, y-yes, forgive me." But Makin still looked at the man curiously as though he wanted to let the words and questions spill out. He looked determined and somehow Ryan was worried that Rashid was all too ready to smack him again.

So Ryan found himself interjecting. "Um, sorry to be the awkward other person who has no idea what you guys are talking about, but…shouldn't we be going somewhere safer and more secure?"

Rashid sighed. "Indeed. Here we are wasting our time with trivial talk when there are more important things at hand." He spoke as though they were shopping for groceries and _not_ hiding in the dark from certain death.

The man called Altair nodded. "Then I will make my leave." He stood more upright and turned swiftly to leave but then stopped short and turned his head slightly. "My debt is repaid then, Rashid. You'll see no more of me."

The comment surprisingly caused a laugh out of Rashid. "Indeed, Altair!...But we shall see, you will find yourself in trouble again." But Altair was off and disappeared by the time Rashid finished his sentence. Rashid continued to speak into the darkness as though sure Altair would hear. "You've already had to help me multiple times already." He gave Ryan an odd look as though remembering something oddly funny.

Before Ryan could question, Makin beat him to the punch as he turned to Rashid with an astonished look. "He owed _you_ a favor?"

Maybe Makin shouldn't have looked so surprised, for Rashid cast him an offended look but then smiled enigmatically. "The great Altair is not above flying close to the ground amidst danger...even if it may mean he be that much closer to getting caught in a trap." Ryan wondered how anyone so skilled could get into trouble as easily as Rashid insinuated and exchanged a look with Makin who looked equally confused.

The look didn't go unnoticed it seemed, as Rashid ushered us in the right direction suddenly donning on a sort of irritated expression as his mouth formed a thin line. His strong emotion seemed more directed at Makin though so it made Ryan feel a tad bit better. "_Some_ people need to have a stronger hand on their feelings."

Ryan quickly looked at Makin but his friend didn't dare look back at him as they continued on in silence. With no doubt, though it seemed that Rashid was referring to Altair's personality, it seemed he directed his comment at Makin too.

Ryan bit his lip in nervousness as he took a glance at the moon. _This is going to be a looong night._

And when they arrived to an odd building which they were forced to climb into Ryan chose not to question and was quiet the entire time they helped Ryan in. Rashid and Makin seemed grateful for this as they had kept giving Ryan furtive glances the entire time.

Once inside, Rashid told Ryan to stay in the room and rest as he and Makin made way to go into the other. He was extraordinarily nice about it, but it was as though he were bribing his kind words for Ryan's obedience. Still, Ryan felt the automatic response to oblige regardless. He was _tired._

Ryan tried to keep to himself within in the odd room as he sat down and leaned on a large pillow. It must have been one of the assassin hideouts. It was just a guess, but they _did_ need to climb into the room to get inside. And from what he noticed, there weren't any windows or doors. Which led to Ryan to wonder about the times when…when…that one armed informant man who was angry at the other dude…

Oh no. Ryan was forgetting things again.

He would have been frustrated if he was given the chance, but he was also listening to the conversation in the other room while pretending to sleep. And that took up a lot of his attention span.

"Words cannot describe the anger and disappointment I feel, Makin." Rashid was a scary man again.

Makin was probably standing in front of Rashid without an ounce of fear in him. Well, Ryan didn't know for sure. He was too chicken to get caught looking. His suspicions were confirmed by the time that Makin replied, "I regret nothing. You saw what was happening!"

Rashid wasn't going to take that. He probably only got angrier. "You made assumptions and acted on impulse. Are you a fool? You could have died! You compromised everything."

"They had captured her, what was I supposed to do? Watch them take her away?" He sounded frustrated. But Ryan couldn't blame him for his behavior now knowing the reason his friend acted the way he did. Even if it was crazy reckless of him.

"You were supposed to _wait._" Rashid said sternly.

Makin had the guts to continue arguing for some unknown god forsaken reason. "Wait? But-!"

"NO! That is _not_ our way." Ryan heard Rashid step forward. "You _know _this."

"I…I know…" Makin finally said after a deep silence. He sounded so defeated. But Ryan found himself dozing off. And decided he actually do what he was pretending to do. He thought back on the memory he had tried to reclaim and how he felt frustrated he could not remember. It was as though it were supposed to be so _easy_ and ridiculously obvious, like when you're watching a trivia show and you know the answer but the contestant doesn't know crap.

But Ryan couldn't think anymore.

He was so tired. So very tired…

* * *

Upon entering the building, I couldn't help but feel a nagging nervousness. I don't know why, but I just got a bad feeling and I suddenly found myself clinging to the closest thing to me in comfort. Unfortunately, it was Gervaise. So, I'm pretty sure I was sending all the wrong signals again. (God, I was proving to be such an attention whore…)

But I tried making it out to be nothing as I took a good look around the room we entered. "Are you sure this place is safe?" He _did_ reassure me it was so just minutes ago, but the nagging feeling didn't stop. Somehow, I was under the impression that if Gervaise continued to say it numerous times, it would convince my brain it was true.

I mean, even _Rosette_ was at ease here. She made herself at home as she sat the table and rubbed the surface. "Hmm, a little shoddy. But it will do." She was making comments on the furniture while my brain was convinced that we had walked into a possible death trap.

Maybe it was from my constant run-ins with kidnappers. It probably made me overly paranoid.

Gervaise turned me towards him and I then only realized how close we were. I looked away as he gently held me to him. At this point, I knew that there was no way of convincing Gervaise to do otherwise and aside from that, I was still oh so in need of comforting. I needed to be told everything was going to be fine. "You have nothing to worry about, Kaylyn." He was saying to me.

_I sure hope so._ But I didn't say anything in response and just let him hug me. After a little while he let me go and I nodded to him and muttered thanks as I sat down awkwardly.

Rosette was giving me an odd look as I attempted to ignore her and observed the room more closely. It was pretty big for a normal home, and consisted of a kitchen that was connected to a lounge which we were sitting in and…There was actually a fireplace! "You think we could get that started?" I said as I pointed to it. Just watching my breath float briefly in my face was enough to convince me we should.

I must have sounded more excited than I thought cause' Gervaise started laughing and smiled in that good naturedly way of his. "Of course, that will be no problem." He turned around towards the door and said on the way out. "The firewood is around the back, you two stay here." He turned around one more time and looked at me. I must have looked nervous for him to feel the need to say, "I'll return."

He waited for my conformational nod and then left and locked the door.

The room was dark and I found myself grateful that Rosette was here was me. Not too long ago I never would have thought that but…things work out interestingly sometimes. Looking around, I started missing electricity. Well, just the concept of light, really.

"Why do you do that?" Rosette asked suddenly. And I was caught off guard and stared at her stupidly for a few seconds before answering.

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes at me as though I were questioning something so completely obvious. "You keep on avoiding Gervaise." _Oh. That._ She continued, registering my expression carefully. "You do like him, do you?" _Oh snap. _And I remembered I practically did a proclamation of my affections for Gervaise not too long ago.

I must have looked like a jerk.

_Well…you kind of are._

_YOU again? I thought we were done with the whole mind talking…thing!_

_A little hard to ignore when you're acting like…a complete WHORE!_

_Woah, woah, woah, getting a little touchy there, aren't you?_

_But it rhymes!…Hmm…Maybe…Ok, ok, I spoke too harshly. What I meant to say was: It's hard to ignore when you're being such a manipulative little tease!_

_I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. I just didn't want his friends to tease him endlessly about it-_

_Ohohoho, excuses, __**excuses**__. What the hell is wrong with you? You make us look bad!_

_But-_

"Kaylyn, are you even listening to me? Are you going to answer me, Kaylyn?" I was too ashamed to feel annoyed with her prying attitude. She was kind of entitled in a way, I suppose. The way I was acting was a little unfair to Gervaise. I _did_ tell him that I liked him.

Well, the insinuation was kind of obvious, anyway. Finally, I answered, caving in from her persistent stare. "I do like Gervaise…But not in a romantic way…at least…I think so." I groaned in exasperation. I didn't know what to think anymore. I was so sure I liked him as a friend. But… "GOD, I'm so confused."

Rosette gave a little laugh. "Please, no need to drag _him_ into this. I hardly think this is a problem that even _he _can fix." I took a good look at her and realized she was joking as she cracked a smirk. _Hmm…I like friendly Rosette. She has better comebacks._

"Nice one." I couldn't help but comment as I smiled. But then I sank back down into the situation at hand. "But seriously though, I really feel confused Rosette. I didn't like him that way at first but…I think I'm starting to warm up to him."

"Well, that's a start." She offered encouragingly.

"Not…really." I stared at her guiltily and she knew immediately what was up. "You see there's…"

"W-what…? You mean…you already like someone else?" Her eyes were wide as she leaned towards me.

I sank into the chair, cringing and wishing that the shadows would engulf and hide me from Rosette's accusatory glance. "Yes." I squeaked.

She paused and we only stared at each other for a few moments before her immediate and disappointed: "KAAAYLYYYN!"

"I KNOOOW!" I banged my head onto the table in defeat. After a while, my head still on the table, I mumbled. "I'm such a manipulative _tease_." I looked pleadingly at Rosette, somehow hoping she would offer me some sort of wisdom in this time of need. "What should I do?"

Don't know why I was thinking _that_ to Rosette. But it hardly mattered when we heard the door being banged on loudly, interrupting whatever Rosette might have said. The two of us paused and stared at the door. We were probably hoping we were just hearing things but then someone banged on it again.

I looked at her fearfully and she saw that she looked scared too. "You think it's Gervaise?" I whispered softly, slowly getting up. My intention was to move away from the doorway and prepare to run if necessary. I wondered if the stranger at the door had heard us speaking.

She looked unsure and then shook her head as she answered, also getting up. "Why would he do that? He knows we're in here."

Gervaise had locked the door before leaving for firewood, so he should have had the key. It didn't make me feel any better that we had practically just confirmed that the person at our door was a stranger and sounded angrier by the second as the pounding grew louder. Why was everything turning out to be like a beginning for a horror movie lately?

"God damn it all, is there anyone in there?" The person at the door shouted. "Open this door!" And that didn't make the situation any less scary as Rosette and I found ourselves screaming frantically, clutching at each other for dear life despite all our careful movements not too long ago.

It was night time. There was someone banging on the door who now knew there were defenseless girls in the room. And Rosette and I were weapon-less. All the while Gervaise was up and about gathering firewood…you know, if he wasn't over taken or captured or something.

My mind was being a bitch playing this all out in my head like that.

"Who are you?" I screamed towards the doorway, hoping that I could distract this potential offender long enough for Rosette and I to find a way out of here, we inched towards the other door in the room which led further into the building.

There was an eerie pause before a familiar voice rang out past that door. "…Girls, is that you?" I thought it sounded like…Laurent. That burly man who shooed us away to safety before some fight started.

But I had to be sure. "Umm, well, we are obviously girls." I stood my ground.

I heard a loud sigh but then a chuckle of amusement. He sounded as though he was full of a sort of relief but coupled with desperation. I wondered if Laurent was hurt. And before Rosette could stop me, I rushed towards the door. "Kaylyn, no!" Rosette said in hushed tones.

"I'm going to open the door now." I announced and paused waiting for him to answer.

"Thank you, lass." He said sounding even more relieved.

Rosette was suddenly next to me the moment I turned the knob of the door. It made me feel a little better with her beside me. It meant I wouldn't have to face whatever was beyond that door alone. And as the door swung open, I saw blood. And I think I felt Rosette waver a bit beside me.

"Oh my god." I heard myself say as I looked at the man Laurent was holding, a large and nasty looking slash the spread angrily across his chest. Rosette said beside me. "Oh my…" This was probably her first time seeing blood.

Looking at Laurent, I couldn't help but respect the large man even more. The fact that he was able to carry a grown man without breaking a sweat as though he were merely carrying a child. That and the fact that it looked like he had carried the man here all the way from where we last parted. He was sweating, but didn't look tired. It was enough to put him on my "Keep in Good Graces List".

(I'd learned to make those kinds of lists the longer I stayed here. It seemed more practical than my revenge list, anyway.)

I maneuvered Rosette and I out of the way as Laurent quickly moved inside the room and set the man down on the table. The man only let out a soft grunt as Laurent gently put him down and it worried me that the man was so quiet. The wound looked bad. In fact, I was surprised I was able to look at it this long.

I usually was one to squirm when it came to blood. Even in the movies when you where you _knew_ the wounds and blood were fake. I had a quick rerun in my mind of the first time seeing a person get killed upon my arrival here. Antione was merciless. Or perhaps he was merciful to give that man a quick death? I don't know…the whole killing business, I wasn't quite familiar with it and emotions coupled with it.

"What should we do?" Rosette put out quietly, after what I realized was a couple seconds of silence as we stared at the man and watched him breath haggardly. Now that I got a good look at him, he wasn't as old as I thought. But rather in his late twenties maybe.

"Get some clean water and find us some bandages." Laurent muttered as he walked around the room. He knew exactly where to look though, so it didn't take long for him to come back with said bandages. Rosette was on it quicker than I thought her possible and went to a barrel and ladled some water in a large wooden bowl.

Rosette doing "manual" labor. Oh boy, now, I've seen everything.

While the two of them were getting the materials, I gave the man a light touch of the forehead. He didn't feel like he was developing a fever, but he was sweating a whole lot. I felt a pang of pity. _Poor guy. His body must be working overtime to prevent him from dying._ "It's going to be ok." I offered softly to him. It was pitiful, but I found myself patting his hand and holding it.

Looking at the wound some more, I realized it wasn't as deep as it could have been. The guy was definitely lucky. But if we waited too long to disinfect the wound, he might not be anymore. "What are you going to disinfect the wound with, Laurent...sir?" (I was still a little iffy about calling him by his first name considering I barely knew him and he was much much older than me.) I hoped to God that he was knowledgeable in that department because the only way I knew how to do it was by rubbing alcohol and they sure as hell didn't have any of that _here_.

He examined the wound more thoroughly and then sighed. "We do not have the things we need on hand. It's not infected."

He looked at me and I realized he said the word "we". "Uhhh…are you asking me to help?"

He smiled. "It is an easy thing. You stay here, take this cloth." He handed me said cloth. Thank god it was clean or that would just defeat the purpose. And then he took the bowl from Rosette and set it in my hands. "Put the cloth in the water, wring it out and just lightly dab the wounded around. Clean out the blood." He spoke to me like I was mentally handicapped, but I wasn't offended. I was too much in shock to register anything normally at this point.

But he just continued on casually. "I'll go get something to disinfect it. We need to keep it clean."

"Ok." I said hesitantly. This was going to be the first time I tended to a wound and I felt nervous. _What's the big deal? It's not like you're preparing for surgery._

_But his life is __**still **__in my hands!_

…_You worry too much. Besides, his life is technically in Rosette's hands too._

_Oh great._

But I found myself saying to Rosette as Laurent quickly left. "Please help me."  
She smiled and had to grace to spare me from teasing. "Of course."

Just having her next to me again proved to be a huge support. She even lit a candle for me after she rummaged around a bit. It was insanely helpful. You know, considering we were working in the dark. Now, I think it was all a matter of getting things started.

I slowly dabbed the cloth to the wound and then quickly pulled back and watched the man for a response. He was breathing peacefully and didn't seem to give off any indication of pain.

Flipping the cloth over, I looked at the blood that had managed to accumulate on the white cloth. I groaned. "Oh my god, that's a lot of blood."

"Well, the poor man _is_ injured." Rosette quipped beside me.

I cast her a look of annoyance. "Thanks, Rosette, for that _obvious_ observation."

"Always here to help, Kaylyn." She laughed and I couldn't help but join in. Perhaps a little too easily in an attempt to stray away from the nervous feeling in my gut.

But suddenly the man started groaning and Rosette and I halted at our laughter. _Oh crap. _I checked his wound and his temperature. He seemed fine, but I decided to get back on working quicker anyway. It was much easier the more of worked and eventually it became automatic.

There were times when I was terrified I would take off a piece of his skin if I dabbed too fast. Of course, the likelihood of that happen was very small, but I still wouldn't take the chance. I really wasn't in the mood to be scarred for life.

When the cloth got too covered with blood (_Ewww_), Rosette was quick to take the cloth from me and hand me a newly clean one while she went off to wash the other. I was thankful she was so into this business and wondered what possibly convinced her to be so attentive. The Rosette I knew from before would have sniffed at the thought of working.

By the time we finally finished, his wound was already looking significantly better. And I felt like I should have started glowing with a fanfare playing in the background as a huge sign appeared above me saying: "LEVEL UP!" I was on top of the world! And for a moment, I was able to forget the seriousness of the situation and how creepy the lighting of the dark room makes everything.

I don't care what people say about candlelight being romantic. It's creepy as hell in here.

But for now, we just had to wait until either Gervaise or Laurent arrived.

* * *

A lot of interesting things are going to happen...

Thanks to everyone who takes their time to read, I appreciate it! :)


	33. Close for Comfort

This chapter update has been long overdue and I apologize but (insert excuses here)! Seriously though, school is demanding and taxing on my inspiration :P

Well, thank you to everyone who took the time to review- you guys spurred me on to finish the chapter :) And all you silent readers out there- you're awesome too!

_KrnYong- You'll see more of the condition of Kaylyn's memory here :) And yes, I do like popping in Altair randomly. He can be so useful!~_

_kenegi- Yes, I agree, Kaylyn's amazing ability to make friends is astounding. But you never know for sure who really is your friend and who isn't..._

_Lulifity- Something tells me I replied to you already but, uh...I'm totally glad to be able to make you laugh! Here's to more laughs! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 33** –Close for Comfort

The reality of the wound was starting to sink in even more as I looked at it even longer (what was there to do now, really?). Every now and then, the wound seeped out more blood, but all we could do was gently dab at it. I knew that we should have tried to put pressure on it, but it was such a big wound, I was afraid of doing more damage than help. This was definitely not like an accidental cut or scrap.

Once again I thanked the divine forces of the universe from the cut being too deep. This guy was lucky beyond reason. I mean, we could be seeing more inside of his body…and I'd probably be scarred for life while throwing up every few minutes.

Rosette and I were sitting off to the side, watching over him. But we were very idle as the silence filled the room. It seemed a little inappropriate to talk about anything frivolous or happy related when there was a dying guy in the room.

But after a little thought, I decided that now would be a good time for me to apologize to Rosette about the whole situation with me trashing her room. I meant the time when Khairiya and I ran away and I used it (with much joy) as a distraction. "…I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it then…but I feel guilty, you know? I'm really sorry…especially for the part where I kind of unconsciously caused the downfall of your family's name."

"On, Kaylyn. If it wasn't you, I'm sure someone else would have given reason for Didiane and her family to bring us down." She said so almost too reasonably. It was almost like she was a whole other person. It made me think that maybe she was always decent and I just brought out the worst in her.

Maybe I just brought out the worst in everyone…?

Before I could think more on it, my brain had finally registered the idea that the door behind us had closed. In other words, the door needed to be open _prior_ to it being closed…so…

I stiffened as warm hands were placed gently on my shoulders.

I would have screamed but stopped myself when I quickly realized it was Gervaise. I really should have known better considering that he was pretty grabby and touchy lately. I was going to make a comment on how he really needed to stop doing that but I saw him as he came closer and examined the man more closely, his faced paled as his smile faded from his face. "It's Aimeric…"

Rosette and I exchanged a look. The name didn't mean anything to either of us, but apparently it meant everything to Gervaise. That was his friend on the table. His friend was hurt. I blinked and for a moment I almost saw my brother on the table in Gervaise's friend's place. I never felt such a surge of fear. I just kept on staring at that table, at Aimeric.

I quickly grabbed Gervaise's hand firmly. He looked at me with surprise. "He's going to be ok. Laurent will come back with disinfectant and he'll be just like new." I paused and looked at him again. "He'll just have a rocking new scar on his chest."

He managed to let out a laugh but quickly sobered into that sad expression. But he didn't let go of my hand. "He is my brother's friend…He looked after me after my brother disappeared...If anything were to happen to him…"

Marcellin had disappeared? I looked quickly at Rosette and gave her a questioning look. She could only shake her head and shrug. _Ugh, typical. Of course __**she**__ doesn't know about this._ But still I couldn't help but worry about this a little. A nagging feeling told me that Marcellin likely disappeared after he had betrayed Khairiya and me to Didiane. Did he run away from the guilt?...Or did something else happen?

"I'm sure he's fine." Rosette tried to offer confidently. But even that sounded half hearted.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine." I squeezed his hand and he smiled again. He looked at me and leaned closer.

"Perhaps I should be sadder more often if it brings about your affection so freely."

I blushed and let go of his hand. "Gervaise! I'm freaking worried about you and you-…"

He managed to grab my hand again (of course). "I apologize. Dearest Kaylyn, please don't be angry at me." But he was smiling with such a teasing expression. I could hardly think him sincere.

But then again, I couldn't even think. My mind was frozen in some forgotten universe that made my body feel numb all over. I heard Rosette sigh in exasperation. "Please, please, just wait until I'm out of the room before either of you continue." Rosette said, walking away with a huge smirk.

"Wait, Rosette!" I was on the verge of freaking out. What the heck was happening? I didn't want to be left alone with Gervaise! My nerves wouldn't be able to take it! "Don't leave! Where are you going?" I sounded so pathetic. Strangely, I didn't really care in the slightest.

But by the end after much flustering like a pathetic person, I managed to convince Rosette to stay as Gervaise started laughing at my actions. I was fortunate he didn't feel offended and it made me feel even worse that I was technically leading him on. He was such a good natured person…it almost reminded me of my brother which gave me the creepy thought that this was what it would be like when my brother flirted with other girls. Or that I had some weird fetish something close to an Oedipus complex but for brothers. _Eww._

Rosette gave me a look that bordered disappointment and whispered. "This is your chance, why are you making me stay with you?"

"I freaked out, okay?" I muttered back in response.

Gervaise was looking at the two of us while we whispered and I eventually made my way back to him, this time holding Rosette's hand all the way though. She was my lifeline.

I looked at Aimeric. "So…when do you think he's going to wake up?" It wasn't that I was pitifully using Aimeric as a diversion from our previous conversation. I totally cared about him. Really. I was absolutely worried. But I gathered my thoughts and spoke again. "I mean…I suppose he can sleep as long as he wants. But I hope Aimeric comes soon with that disinfectant."

Gervaise and Rosette looked unsure of what to say in response as they exchanged a look. It was like asked a question that no one knew the answer to…and silence seemed to be the safest answer.

And, of course, that didn't really help with my nerves, despite calming myself down in the time that had passed. A sort of putrid smell was coming from Aimeric's wound which got me scared and disgusted- it reminded me of the looney bin. There were so many people.

I wondered how Raha was. I almost felt guilty that I had thought about neither him nor Antoine at all for a long while. But I suppose you could say that I was a little too preoccupied to think about them. Even though I'm sure they were worried sick over me.

My thoughts seemed to continue to make connections as I thought about everyone at Masyaf. What did they do when they realized when I was gone? What did my brother do?...What about Makin?

_I'm a little pathetic, aren't I?_ I shook my head and sat down.

_Yeah, just a little._

_Gee, thanks._

_Well, you want an honest opinion, right?_

"Are you alright, Kaylyn?" Rosette was next to me.

I looked at her, and smiled, but I'm sure the smile didn't look genuine. I could feel the effort of it being almost too much for me. "I'm fine…I think I'm just tired is all." It sucked not being able to talk to either of them about Masyaf. About my brother and the others…

"Then go and rest, Kaylyn." Gervaise came to me and helped me up.

"But…I don't want to leave Aimeric. I feel like he needs all the support he can get, you know?" I looked at him with a little guilt as I yawned a bit. Darn my body for not complying with the demands of my mind!

Rosette laughed softly and patted me on the back. "All is well, Kaylyn. He'll be fine." She gestured me towards the other room. "I'll take over for you. It's no problem!"

I was a little hesitant to leave, but the two seemed more insistent that I had a feeling that resisting even longer would only result in me losing the argument. Especially since it seems that my body was on their side. It seemed that I wasn't lying when I said that I was tired at least. "Ok." I agreed and followed Gervaise into the other room, but took one last look at Rosette and told her good night awkwardly before I officially left.

It was even darker in the other room because of the obvious lack of candle light and I found myself clutching to Gervaise's arm despite myself. He thankfully didn't say anything embarrassing (or, I swear, I would have ran back to the other room and just sleep there regardless). But I can't say anything about the expressions on his face- would it be presumptuous of me to assume he was smirking?

"This will be fine, Kaylyn. You won't be bothered in here." My mind was suddenly conscious that he was speaking and I saw he was looking into a small room that looked like it was used. It only had a small bed, with a high window that was closed, and small trunk. The room seriously could have been as big as my closet at home…

I felt myself twitch a bit at the thought. When I thought of home…I thought of Masyaf…Faridah's cozy home with the small room I shared with my brother…That room didn't have a closet.

My thoughts were disturbed when Gervaise spoke again. "Kaylyn, are you alright?" He was close enough to register my expressions. I really needed to work on concealing what I was feeling.

"Oh, it's nothing…" I replied a little too quickly and averted his eyes. I suddenly realized how close he was. I turned quickly towards the bed and sat down. "It's homey in here. I like it."

"I'm glad." He chuckled as he looked down at me. We held each other's eyes for a few moments more as I feared of the possibility that he would do more than just look at me. But my heart seemed more excited than fearful as I felt my face heat up.

Especially when he sat down next to me. I stiffened and looked only straight at the wall across from us, taking great care not to look in his direction or catch his eyes. The crack in the wall was so much more interesting. But I could still tell he was looking in my direction, with those green eyes. I felt him lean forward a bit and I stopped breathing…

But then he suddenly stopped and stood. I immediately looked at him confused, but he only smiled and said. "Forgive me. You must be tired…I'll take my leave now." I watched him leave and close the door gently and couldn't help but feel…empty. Like I missed out on something.

Catching myself, I instantly chastised myself. _What are you __**doing**__? _But my mind didn't have a clear answer for that so I groggily lay down in the bed and stared at the ceiling.

I did so for a few minutes not being able to think any clear thoughts until I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Ryan was suddenly woken up when something accidently stepped on his foot. He opened his eyes immediately. Ryan wasn't really a heavy sleeper to begin with and was surprised he had fallen asleep so easily. He jerked up and noticed it was still night time. Not that many hours must have passed…but it probably was getting close to morning.

He saw Makin who was looking at him with a frozen look on his face that was unsure yet offensive. Ryan looked and saw that Rashid was still asleep. He was surprised that anything of notice while Rashid was asleep. In fact, he was pretty sure that he Rashid slept with one eye open.

But there he was. Asleep and unaware that his pupil was sneaking out.

Ryan raised his eyebrows in a questioning look and Makin responded with a finger out his mouth to shush him and went back on his way to climb out of the room. Ryan could guess where he was off to. His deduction skills were clearer than usual and he could see, based on Makins' reckless actions from earlier, that he was still determined to find Kaylyn.

_Well…What kind of brother would I be if I didn't go and help him find her?_ Ryan thought as she quietly got up and was careful to maneuver around the still very asleep Rashid and attempt to climb up. It was difficult. Ryan wasn't an intense athlete, his only favorite exercise being a jog or run now and then- he wasn't one of those people who routinely woke up in the morning to do their thing. He would only run when he felt like it.

And most definitely, he wasn't a natural climber. He found himself stumbling a couple times and felt nervous that Rashid was wake up and catch him in an epic fail situation. But at the last moment, before he slipped, a hand caught him before he fell. Ryan had somehow managed to stay deathly quiet throughout the ordeal as he saw it was Makin.

Ryan nodded in thanks, still not trusting to talk when they were still really close in the vicinity of the (somehow) still sleeping Rashid. When the two of them were safely on the roof, they didn't waste time in leaving and quickly getting out of the area before they felt it was safe to talk again. "Thanks for that." Ryan finally said.

"It wasn't my intention to wake you."

"I would hardly think so." Ryan grinned. "You're really set on finding her, aren't you?"

Makin turned to Ryan with a smile, but he still looked worried. "I…I care for her, Ryan."

Ryan didn't know what to precisely say in response to that, but he was appreciative that his friend would care about this type of thing so seriously. Maybe it was being woken with less than 4 hours of sleep on his book, but his body was feeling giddy and his mind was racing. Maybe it was adrenaline pumping, but he was starting to notice something peculiar about the way Makin was talking when it came to his sister.

But before either of them to think any further thoughts, they heard a shout from an all too familiar voice. "It looks like it's them! Get 'em!"

_So much for being discreet._ Ryan thought as he and Makin wasted no time in running. Ryan just ended up following Makin, hoping at least _he_ knew where to go as they made twists and turns. Ryan was feeling the hard stones on his feet and was breathing fast when he heard the shouts grow as though more people were joining their numbers. It was terrifying as they neared to brightly lit house. He was surprised that anyone would be awake at this hour.

Makin didn't hesitate as he made his decisions. And for some reason, he chose to go into the house. He swiftly broke the window with the end of his dagger and dove into the room. Ryan was stopped by the potential of getting cut by the shards but hearing the voices coming closer, Ryan knew he could heisitate any longer. "Oh god." And he jumped through, pushing himself up on the sill, he was grateful that the window itself wasn't too high.

They were met with a young woman who looked close to their age. She was beautiful, with long brown hair and a light skin complexion. She was understandably shocked and then his face turned angry. "Just who are you two to trespass into _my _home?" For some reason she felt it was really necessary to emphasis it was _her_ home.

Before the girl could utter another sentence, Makin rushed towards her and grabbed her roughly while holding his dagger to her milk white neck. Ryan couldn't move or speak in response, he was too shocked…but probably not as shocked as the girl that Makin decided to hold captive.

"H-how DARE YOU!" She screeched. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Ryan was finding it hard to find this young woman attractive anymore.

Ryan stepped forward. "Should we knock her out or something? She's being kind of noisy."

"How _dare_ you speak of me that way! My _father_- " She was saying, the anger in her eyes was obvious and hard to miss. She looked like she wanted to strangle the two of them. A hand for each neck. But Makin interrupted her but pressing his dagger just a bit deeper into her throat and she cried out as he said. "Quiet."

He looked at Ryan. "See? No need to knock her out. All she needs is a little persuading." Ryan couldn't help but feel a little disturbed at the dark humor.

"Where are we going with this, Makin?" Ryan could hear the voices as they shouted at one another. They knew they were here.

Before Makin answered, the men were immediately in the room. The big man was there too. _Oh crap. _Ryan was sure that he wasn't in the mood to get beat up senselessly by a bunch of guys who was really ticked off at him. _Wait…I'm pretty sure I'll never be in the mood for that. _

"You two!" The leader shouted at them, his voice could have caused an earthquake. Everything in Ryan's mind wanted to move him to run, but he knew that it was likely that all the exits would be guarded heavily enough to kill them two times over. "Where are the others?"

"Do you really think we have any intention to tell you?" Makin retorted.

"They aren't here. Honest." Ryan had a feeling he was looking specifically for Altair. He looked angrier than before and Ryan wondered about the man that got badly injured. Hopefully they were able to tend to him. "That guy...who got injured...how is he?" The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"That is none of your concern." The man answered coldly. Ryan felt slighted but would not hold it against the man for his bitterness, for it was deserving. The man looked to Makin now, he seemed already conscious of the fact that the young woman was a hostage. It was clear to Ryan now that Makin knew they would be caught and had no intention of hiding in the house in the first place.

"Drop the dagger, boy, she is not involved in any of this."

The young woman must have felt that the tables had turned on her captors, this allowing her reason to speak again. "Best do what he says and meet a swifter death!" She hissed. "Your bodies will be given no burial. They will be set out to be food for the carrion…My father will see to it." Ryan nearly recoiled at the poisonous words- Ryan wondered where this deep hostility came from. It was like something within her was rotting.

"She just made herself involved." Makin was immovable. You could tell he was learning well from Rashid's way of doing things. "And if any of you come any closer, I will not hesitate to kill her."

Speaking on which, Ryan was sure that if they didn't get killed from this ordeal (by some impossible miracle) Rashid would definitely be there to finish the job.

"You don't have it in you to kill, boy." The man insisted, still impressively intimidating. (He looked like he wrestled bears in his spare time for the heck of it.) "I can see it in your eyes…Have you even killed a man before?"

Interestingly enough, the other men weren't joining in on the taunting and were respectfully quiet. It was like there was not enough room in the speaking space to talk when that man was talking. You couldn't talk over the guy let alone talk _with_ him. He didn't need back up, he could very well back up himself!

"No, I haven't killed a man before…" Makin conceded to that notion, but stayed steadfast. "But I want to protect someone I care for and if all of you continue to get in my way, I will not be stopped."

There was a long pause and the large man and Makin had a huge stare down. It was like a Mexican stand off and Ryan felt like this was really unnecessary. But he didn't have the guts to intervene. Maybe they would have a chance of actually surviving this thing. Based on Makin's hunch, the girl did prove to be important enough for them to care and not go directly to their vitals.

_Great. We stalled our imminent death for like…a couple more minutes._

The tension finally broke when the large man spoke again. "You are different than the other man."

"Yeah, he's kind of known for being an arrogant jackass." Ryan said automatically…And then wondered how he knew that…was it his memories messing with him again? (In the end, Ryan just surmised that he added up the facts from the way Rashid had acted towards Altair.)

Fortunately, this was able to make the big man laugh which loosened the atmosphere a little. After a little while, he studied the two of us. The girl looked annoyed at this and fidgeted a bit in anxiety. "Why is there so much talking? Why won't you just kill them?" She demanded in that shrill voice again.

But her comment was ignored as the large man looked at us and said. "Neither of you harmed my men…so I have no ill will towards either of you. If you allow the lady to go without harming her, we will give you the same courtesy."

_Oh my god, a MIRACLE! _Ryan could hardly believe their luck, they were going to get out of this alive!

Makin seemed to take this offer in and hesitated as he loosened his grip on the girl for a moment. But in that moment of thought, just as Makin was going to let her go, the girl did something no one was anticipating.

Suddenly, the girl made a jerking movement and stomped on Makin's foot. In response, naturally, Makin recoiled in pain and loosened his grip even more and his dagger fell from her neck. And before anyone could react, the girl took the dagger and stabbed it desperately into Makin before backing off immediately.

"MAKIN!" Ryan ran to his friend as the girl looked at the two of them with a sneer. "How foolish! I've been held captive before and promised myself I would not be helpless ever again."

Ryan ignored the girl's comment. He only saw the blood. There was so much blood. "What do I do?" Ryan was nearly panicking- he was never in this type of situation before where someone was depending on him. Life and death situations were stressful. He couldn't imagine how doctors were able to handle things like this every day.

"Oh what a pity. I seemed to have missed his heart." This girl wouldn't shut up.

Ryan would have been surprised at himself for thinking something remotely angry, but he felt it deserved. He was getting close to the sort of anger he felt for that woman who led his sister to getting kidnapped.

Ryan felt a large form next to him and he froze. "Put pressure on the wound. We need to stop the bleeding." Mechanically, Ryan obeyed and did so with his hands. Even though the warm blood made him feel uncomfortable, he looked at his friend, struggling and gave him an encouraging look. _You're going to be fine._ It was all he could do not to panic at the large man who was suddenly beside him.

He heard the ripping of fabric and then the man was tightly wrapping the wound. Makin grimaced but didn't make a sound. Ryan grew worried as sweat developed on his friend's brow. Ryan felt he would start sweating profusely too, but for an entirely different reason. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine." The big man assured Ryan. He never felt so grateful for the words. He sounded sure of himself and they weren't spoken for the sake of calming him, the man had truly meant it.

Once the wound was bound, the big man carried Makin in his large arms. In comparison, it made Makin look like a child. Ryan figured that the Templars were definitely going to have the upper hand in the situation, but he was too grateful towards the man to think him meaning anything ill towards them and to nervous about Makin's situation to do anything about it.

"WAIT! Just _what_ do you think you are _doing_?" The girl was screeching beside them, and Ryan remembered she was still there. Ryan figured she wasn't too happy about the current turn of events which were more favorable to them than her. Even though Ryan was still a bit surprised at how things had happened the way they did.

"The boy is hurt. I shall take him off your hands." The large man bowed to her respectfully (even though she was so undeserving of it).

She only proved Ryan's point when she spoke again. "Into prison, I hope! I was nearly _killed_! If you take him and _help_ him, I will _tell my father!"_ This seemed to be a threat that she was constantly favoring. But it was growing more annoying from constant use and losing whatever effect it could have had.

After another silence (with which the girl had the sense to allow the large man), the man finally spoke. "If that is the case, then I will bear his punishment." And proceeded to walk out of the room like a _boss_. The girl's complaints faded into the background as they all walked away. Never looking back.

It was an odd feeling walking with the same men who were bent on capturing and possibly beating them only minutes ago. Now that he saw them up close, he realized there wasn't as many people as he thought- there was only 5 people total on the Templar side including the large man. Ryan hated his fear and how it warped everything to be even more terrifying than it already was.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier with the whole 'attacked like a ninja in the night'…thing." Ryan felt the need to apologize as the silence settled again.

One of the other men was speaking this time as he patted Ryan on the shoulder. "If I remember correctly, you weren't in on the attack, boy." Ryan only realized a few moments later that he was only teasing and laughed…but nervously.

"Yeah…well…I just felt I should apologize on their behalf." Ryan thought a bit. "Well, actually, more on _his_ behalf." Ryan gestured towards Makin. "You know, since he's a little incapacitated right now.

Out of nowhere, Makin spoke. "I'm not unconscious, Rye-an, I hear everything that you are saying."

"Oh." Ryan paused clumsily. "Well…that's not awkward at all."

"But that does not mean you aren't correct, Rye-an." Makin looked at the large man. "I apologize for my behavior. You are a good man." He craned his neck to look at the other men. "All of you are."

The atmosphere lost its chill and Ryan was starting to feel more comfortable walking with the men. He was glad that the situation wasn't tense anymore- but he figured that Makin and him were lucky because they were young. If Rashid or Altair were in the same situation as them…Ryan was sure they wouldn't have forgiven them. In fact, they'd probably be captured, taken to be interrogated…

Ryan's brain froze. _Is that what is happening to us right now?_ Ryan tried to remain calm as he casually asked (and cursed himself the paranoia that sank in again). "So…where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe." He assured him. Ryan could only take those words to his heart and hope that they were right. He couldn't hope to escape with Makin in their hands (or more specifically…burly arms).

Somehow, though, something in his mind told him they would be okay. It was probably based on the fact that they weren't dead yet. These men didn't know who Makin was a part of. He had not earned the uniform to be one with the assassins yet (as to how Ryan could remember _this_ and not what his family looked like aside from sister, was beyond his comprehension).

As they continued on their way, Ryan attempted small talk, but was careful not to reveal too much about their reason for being here.

"Who was the one he was talking about before?" One of the men questioned- and Ryan paused a bit before realizing he was referencing from when they were in the house in that stressful compromising situation. He wondered if it would be alright to tell them about his sister…

"He was talking about my sister." He decided it wouldn't hurt to say. There wasn't anything really _bad_ about it. "She was kidnapped, and I suppose he thought you guys were the ones to kidnap her and kind of…overreacted."

"If you have not noticed, I am _not_ dead. You could have asked me the question." Makin quipped grudgingly.

The burly man looked down at Makin. "Just rest." Makin felt it would be foolish not to comply…even if the hefty man meant it as a suggestion; everything that came out of his mouth seemed more of a demand. There was something naturally commanding about his voice. He turned his head to Ryan, which caused him to stiffen at the sudden attention. "You thought she was with us?"

"Yeah…" Ryan said hesitatingly, not sure what to say next. "But maybe we were just mistaken…?"

"I was _not_ mistaken."

"Makin, come on, man." Ryan gave his friend a pleading look. "You can't accuse them of something they obviously didn't do."

Before Makin could reply, one of the other men spoke. "Actually, we had two girls with us…Now that I think on it, one of them _did _look a little like you, boy."

"Um, Ryan. My name is Ryan." Ryan coughed a bit, finally annoyed at him and Makin being referred to as children. But quickly moved on to the matter in which was brought up. "But really? You saw someone who resembled me?"

Another man added in, this one was broad shouldered, with an impressive beard. "That's right. She acted a little like you, bo-…eh, Ryan, is it?- and she was a cute little thing too."

"Uh…" Ryan had no idea what to say in response to that. "Thanks…?" And then realized that they might know where she is. "WAIT. So, does that mean you guys know where she went off to?

"Is she at the place where we are going?" Makin asked. The big man nodded and Ryan could not contain his excitement of being reunited with his little sister. He could help but notice the smile that was on Makin's face. "That is good." That was all he said. But it was correct.

It was very good. It was _freaking_ fantastic.

Ryan wanted to break into a run but knew that the big man wouldn't be able to run well holding Makin (and that'd be pretty uncomfortable for the latter). So he found himself talking again, to take up take and distract himself. "So. What do you guys do for a living?"

_Wait. Was that too personal?_ "Wait. Forget what I said. I'm just jittery and anxious with excitement and don't know what I'm saying." Was Ryan vibrating with energy, ready to bounce off the walls? Perhaps. _Oh boy, that lack of sleep really is causing my adrenaline levels to go up._ "You know what's awesome? Us guys getting along, that's what. We are totally awesome."

"…Rye-an…are you alright?"

Ryan gasped. "Why, no, Makin. I'm _never_ alright. I'm quite odd, you know that."

"He _does_ speak like her." One of the men commented.

By the time they were getting close to reaching the place, it seemed that nothing could go wrong.

Unfortunately, that is not always the case. And it most definitely wasn't the case now- for they had almost forgotten that they had left a loose end behind them. Ryan chastised himself for being careless. It was like one of those kinds of situations when you are in trouble, but you know that you could have avoided said trouble if only you did so and so. Yeah, that was the feeling.

They were surrounded. These men were in their armor- ready to fight with their swords, their inescapable unkind expressions. Ryan's fear of his friends being surrounded by the burly man and his comrades in battle could not compare to what was happening to them now.

He shouldn't have been surprised that she was there. But there she was. "I _told_ you." She wore a triumphant look that Ryan couldn't help but feel horribly disgusted at. She continued speaking, taking on the tone of a lecturing tutor. "Look at the state of all of you. Any last words before you are arrested and brought forth to your punishments?"

"You over step your boundaries, young miss." The big man stood firm and unmoving. He was like a talking mountain that you sure as hell didn't want to mess with. He would crush you.

"Don't speak to me as though I were a child, you ingrate!"

Ryan exchanged a look with the big man. "You think you can take them?"

He seemed to get Ryan's meaning and laid down Makin in the arms of the man with the impressive beard. He leaned forward and gripped his shoulder firmly. "Anton, please, my friend. Take them to safety."

His comrade nodded. "Anything for you, Laurent. Return to us safely." He turned to Ryan. "When Laurent gives us the signal- we shall make haste and escape."

"How will we do that?"

"What are you whispering about?" They hadn't forgotten about her. But the moment she spoke, they parted off and made it look like she was mistaken and they weren't even talking at all. After a few more moments of silence, she huffed and decided it was time.

Ryan felt his nails bite his hand as he gripped tightly, he then looked at Makin, who was very much awake and with a cautious, though tired, look on his face. He nodded. _We're going to be fine. _

_We're going to get through this._ Naturally, his mind played the song "Gotta Get Through This" by Daniel Bedingfield in response to this thought. And when Laurent gave them the nod and gave a large roar, diving into the other men, catching them off guard, the song changed from the acoustic version into the jumpy pop sound.

They ran.

_Don't let them die._ Ryan thought, and nearly regretted it for he did not want it to be a possibility. He could not look back. Ryan ran through the streets with Anton, Makin on his back. He looked at the sky. The morning light was breaching the darkness. Ryan felt that people were probably going to start waking up now.

Ryan wondered if this was going to be a bad thing, but Anton kept moving, though Ryan was sure he was well aware of everything around him. It was like following Rashid or Makin from before; the same confidence and lack of hesitance. Ryan couldn't help but put his faith in this man.

"We're almost there." Anton said, and behind, they could hear the voices of the other men who managed to breach past Laurent and his comrades. Ryan dared to look back and saw three men were following, determined. Ryan was grateful that their armor and weapons seemed to slow them down. "Not to be a downer, but it looks like they're almost here too."

"How many?"

"Three."

He chuckled. "We will lose them." He sped up, and Ryan was surprised by his ability to go at such a pace which carrying another person. Ryan hoped that he'd be able to keep up with him. He looked at some crates in front of them that they were going to pass by. "Let's go for that narrow way."

"You eyeing the crates as I?" He grinned. "Yes, let's put more obstacles in their way."

They quickly turned into the narrow pathway between two large houses and Ryan kicked the crates while displacing anything behind them that he could get within reach. He felt exhilarated at how rebellious the act was and was glad that not many people were awake yet.

But soon, they started seeing people, coming out and trying to do their morning routines only to look and see what the fuss was about when hearing of a chase going on. People who ran were much too conspicuous. So Anton took great care in maneuvering them through more narrow and closed off areas. Sometimes he had to slow down though, so as to be careful he didn't accidently hurt Makin.

All the while, Ryan was still knocking down stuff. He was so used to it now, it became an automatic response whenever they came by something that looked like it was even remotely possible of falling. There was even a moment where they'd passed a man, and Ryan automatically knocked the package he was holding in his hands to the ground. "Oi! What was that for?"

"Sorry! Force of habit!" Ryan ran on after Anton without looking back.

The run felt like it would go on forever, but they went around a lot of corners that they lost them a couples seconds. Unfortunately, they were always quick to get on track. "It must be because you keep knocking things out of people's hands, Rye-an." Makin commented.

Ryan smiled. "Shut up, Makin."

But suddenly, they came to the point where Anton gestured them to a inconspicuous door. They would have passed by it if Anton not have known where it was already. With desperate movements, Anton knocked on the door while letting Makin down. Ryan was quick to shoulder him and held his friend up while they looked at each other.

How much time did they have to wait for the person to answer the door?

Fortunately for them, someone was able to answer the door quickly, probably feeling the urgency from Anton's knocks and his gruff words. "Open the door, please. It is Anton. Gervaise…are you there?"

The boy he must have been referring to opened the door. He stood with short, dark blond hair and green eyes. He cast a look at Ryan and Makin but looked friendly enough- he smiled. "Come in, quickly." He said, noticing the wound on Makin's shoulder.

They rushed inside without heisitation, Anton pushing in Makin and Ryan first and keeping a lookout. He made a wide arc to make sure no one was watching before swiftly closing the door behind him. Within seconds, they heard the shouts and the running footsteps of the guards. "Where'd they go?"

"Find them!" One of them said, and afterwards added. "The Lady does not take failure well."

"And neither her father." Added another grimly. Ryan watched through a crack in the closed window as they left- not suspecting where they were. He let out a sigh of relief when they finally were out of sight. "They're gone."

Everyone seemed to breathe more easily at the news. Ryan looked to Makin with a smile. "WE SURVIVED!" And Makin laughed, though he clutched his shoulder from the pain.

"Well…That was exciting." A female voice spoke. And they looked in the direction to see a young woman who also looked close to their age. They were meeting a lot of people that was near their age- Ryan wondered if this would somehow end up a premise for a Lord of the Flies situation.

"Who are you?"

"Shouldn't it be I that ask such a question, sir?" She smiled, laughing. She had a really beautiful smile; her face was framed with lovely blond hair. Ryan felt a little embarrassed at how taken he was by her. But stayed cautious.

"I'm Ryan." He gestured towards Makin. "And that's my friend, Makin."

"Who is injured." Makin added.

"Yes. He's injured." Ryan paused a bit. "We should do something about that."

The girl looked at Makin's wound closely. "Hmm…It seems we have so many people injured today. How _dreary_." She untied the bandage to examine the wound more closely as Makin sat down. Now that they saw it more clearly, his wound didn't look too bad.

Ryan looked further in the room and saw another young man on the table with a wound that slashed across his chest. Ryan chilled at him suddenly recognizing this person. He was asleep now, but he wondered when he woke up if he would recognize Makin. And if he would get angry.

"That's our Aimeric there." Anton was beside him.

Ryan wasn't the one who dealt the blow. But it didn't make him feel less guilty. "I'm sorry."

Anton shook his head. "No need for apologies. You are not to blame…and neither is he." He gestured over to Makin. "Laurent also was able to tend to the boy before any real harm was done." He gently brushed the boy's forehead. "He'll be fine."

He was in deep thought when it seemed he realized something. "Gervaise?"

The other young man was nowhere to be found.

"How odd. I was just talking to the boy. Where did he go off to?"

* * *

I heard a knocking on the door and woke up. It was really early in the morning. I could just feel it. But there was light outside at least. I heard Gervaise at the door. "Kaylyn, are you awake?"

"Well I am _now_." I grumbled. I didn't like waking up this early. I didn't even know exactly _how_ early. But it was early. And I didn't like it.

He chuckled and came inside. I found myself embarrassed that I would look a mess. I mean, what if my breath smelled bad? Ugh, I really hated morning breath. _Wait, why do I care?_ I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched. Every part of my body wanted to just lie down again.

"What do you need, Gervaise?"

"You."

"What?" Did I hear right? I looked him with an incredulous look and he seemed to realize what he had said and blushed a little.

He was looking like his sheepish self again. "Oh no, that isn't what I meant…Though it is every bit true." His eyes seemed to glimmer mischievously.

I rolled my eyes. I was getting used to this…Just barely though. I wondered how long I'd be able to hold up until…_Ugh…Until WHAT Kaylyn?_ I was doing a lot of chastising today. "Ok well, I suppose you woke me for a reason."

His smile seemed to disappear and I wondered if so something was wrong. "We need to leave." I didn't know whether I should sit down in exasperation or run out the door screaming. But I was tired of running so I just stayed sitting.

"Why?" I tried to be reasonable about this.

"There are two people searching for you."

"Are they in the house?" Was my first voiced thought.

When he answered yes, I then asked rationally. "But since they are in here, I would assume that they're pretty safe though, right?"

Gervaise hesitated a bit. "I suppose they seemed nice enough. But I can't help but find it odd that two young men be looking for you." He had a strained and odd look on his face as he looked away from me at the wall.

I stared at him, wondering why he was acting odd but then finally figured it. "OH! Gervaise…Are you jealous?" It was my turn to smirk.

He opened his mouth as though to protest but then closed it, shook his head and smiled. "I will not lie to you, Kaylyn. I do feel threatened."

I laughed and cause him to laugh in return. "If it'll make you feel better, you and Rosette can scout them out for me and I'll stay out of seep before I officially come out, ok?"

The concern filled his face as he seemed to be conflicting with his emotions. "I would have to make you feel cloistered."

"That's sweet, Gervaise, but I'll be fine."

"You are most compliant, Kaylyn." He gave me a teasing scolding look. "You just want to sleep more, don't you?"

"Absolutely." I smiled and fell back in the bed as he laughed. When we stopped, I put on a serious face. "Now…I'm going to go back to sleep now. It's _way_ too early to be awake."

"Most people are usually awake by now." He countered.

I pouted. "I'm not most people."

He grinned. "You most certainly are not."

By the time Gervaise left the room, I wasn't so sure if I was going to sleep anymore. Once I was woken for a period of time, I cannot go back to sleep without first staring aimlessly at the ceiling for a while. Something in my gut told me to care more about the two young men who were apparently looking for me. My mind tried to think of a possible connection but found I couldn't think clearly.

I was thinking about home again and it bothered me that I still couldn't recall things. I laid down in the bed and sighed trying to piece my memories properly together. But it seemed to be an impossible task. It was like there were pieces missing. Not gone. But misplaced.

I found I couldn't remember my mother's face. Not even my father. Nor my little sister. Just the thought of forgetting them made me frustrated. Maybe I should be crying. But I couldn't find myself to do it. It was odd. I knew what I was forgetting but couldn't bring the images clearly in my mind.

_At least I still remember Ryan…_

I could still remember his face, at least…I hoped he was okay with everyone else.

Knowing that I couldn't go back to sleep, I got up and stared at the door. I felt like doing something horribly reckless. I just needed to go out for a bit was all. A little fresh air. The room was starting to get stuffy.

I slowly opened the door and checked to see if there was anyone. I saw there was a back door and went towards it. It was definitely light out now and I almost couldn't hide my excitement as I opened the door and stepped outside.

There isn't really a nice smell in a poor side of the city. Poverty doesn't smell good at all- but it felt good to be outside at least. I think I was starting to feel claustrophobic in that room. I made a move to quickly go back inside since I knew that if anyone caught me, I'd be in big trouble.

But then I saw something…_someone_ I recognized.

He was in a cloak, walking with a sword in his belt. "Antoine!" I called out to be sure and he turned to my voice and saw me. He paused a bit but then smiled widely as he called out to me.

I ran to him.

* * *

Oh my GOD, what are the chances of _that_?

Anyway, thanks to everyone who is still reading :) I absolutely appreciate any reviews you are willing to throw my way- tell me what you think! :D


	34. The Wheels Begin Turning

Oh my god, I'm actually updating! A miracle has occurred!

Many thanks to _ac fangirl, colitas, hauarie, Sass-Bot and KrnYong _for commenting on my last chapter regardless of how long it had been since I updated! I was not ignoring you and I DID try to update everytime someone reviewed, favorited, and followed!

Thanks for keeping me going guys, this is all for you!~

Disclaimer: Does not own Assassin's Creed franchise. Ever.

* * *

**Chapter 34** _- The Wheels Begin Turning_

When the guy Gervaise finally returned, it didn't occur for Ryan to be suspicious. In an attempt to stir up a conversation, he asked. "Hey, were you busy with something?"

Gervaise looked like he was defensive but he smiled. "Nothing of importance. Just checking up on things."

"That's…cool." Ryan couldn't help but feel something was a bit off and that the guy wasn't really telling the whole truth, but he let it slide as he tried to recover from his failed attempt at conversation. "Umm…so…I'm at a loss at how to keep this conversation going."

"Anton told me you are looking for someone."

Ryan paused as he registered this information. And then replied. "That is _really_ random, but yeah. We're looking for my sister." He managed to make a glance at Makin and noticed that he had returned with almost a dirty look. Ryan felt the heat crawl up the back of his head and to his face while the young man, Gervaise replied.

"Your sister!" He looked relieved.

"Yes…I'm sure I said that." Ryan was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

He laughed. "How did I not see it before? You two do look similar!" He thought a bit. "And you speak like her as well!"

The blond haired girl popped into the conversation. "But Kaylyn mentioned nothing of a brother before." She gestured for the guy Gervaise to help her since they were moving a man, older than Ryan, who was wrapped in bandages. Ryan couldn't help but figure that the face was somewhat familiar...

Ryan spied that Makin seemed to relax and was letting out a soft sigh as he paid more immediate attention to his wound. "Hey, you alright?" Ryan realized it was a stupid question as he whispered to Makin but was relieved when his friend nodded and said. "As fine as I'll ever be…with a wound in my shoulder."

"Yeah…" Ryan looked embarrassed again as he listened in to other two, conversing about his sister.

The two returned. "…never asked about her family to begin with, Miss Rosette." Gervaise seemed to talk like someone who was being especially tolerant but was keen on hiding it.

"Well, I never thought to. It seemed unimportant." Ryan was wondering how this Gervaise guy was able to hide it. That annoyed feeling that seemed to be tugging at him constantly. It was a new experience; being able to feel irritation. Ryan was starting to understand his little sister's outbursts of temper. (Even though the memories were fading in and out by the day.)

It felt almost unhealthy to keep feelings like these pent up inside you…

But for now, he decided he was going to focus on the main subject of the matter: his sister. "Wait a second, guys, if I could just interject- my _sister_…"

With a grunt, Makin tuned in, sweat beading his brow from the effort. "Where _is_ she?!"

For some reason, Ryan couldn't quite fathom the tension that had developed in the room as he followed Gervaise's stare to Makin. When their eyes met, Ryan was sure that there was a strange lacking of lighting and thunder in the background coupled with a flaming background. And chaotic music.

Ryan had a strong urge to siddle out of the room like an awkward crab.

"Who are you to ask such questions?" Gervaise's expression was almost unreadable.

Makin challenged. "…And who are _you_ to-…I do not have to answer to you." Makin looked annoyed and jumpy, as though he wanting to get moving. "We need to leave and find her."

"As much as I agree with that last statement...what of Aimeric? Shall we leave my brother's wounded friend here?" Gervaise was understandably miffed, though Ryan could see he was at least trying his hardest not to be annoyed...of _him, _at least. He seemed to still harbor some sort of animosity towards Makin though.

Not that Makin was helping whatsoever. "You all did what you could, and from what I saw, his wound has been treated. All we can do at this point is wait anyway." If Gervaise ever found out that how Aimeric got injured and how they were more or less involved...Ryan shivered and tried to not think about it.

"You bastard!" Gervaise grabbed Makin by the cuff of his tunic. "How could you be so cruel?"

"I am being practical." Ryan saw his eyes grow cold as he gripped Gervaise's hand and tightened, as if daring him to hold on longer. "And speaking of wounded, do you intend on attacking me while my shoulder is in this state?"

...Ryan felt like a goldfish, his mouth opening and closing as he kept on missing cues to try and intervene, separated by an invisible glass wall. The only thing he could do was watch at this point, even when things were getting too intense right now. _This is not good. This is not good at all._

There was a long, uncomfortable pause that seem to swelter in the air like bad B.O. And for a moment Ryan was worried that Gervaise was going to punch Makin in the face (which would force Ryan to get physical to protect his friend)...But before anything happened, the girl Rosette popped back into the room, looking very much annoyed.

"What are you all doing? I thought we were leaving!" If she noticed the tension in the room, she ignored it. She seemed to do that a lot. Like she had selective vision.

There was more silence and Rosette sighed.

"Get a head, you two!There is more than enough time to duel to the death later, but I believe we should go and get our Kaylyn now." Rosette interjected into the heated silent exchange with the resolve of…of…someone who truly didn't give a damn about the supposed tension of the atmosphere.

Ryan was almost impressed but was distracted when Rosette got right on it and went into the other room. The three boys looked at each other as Ryan decided to put himself between Gervaise and Makin's line of eyesight. "Let's just…follow her, guys."

* * *

"Hey Antoine!" It wasn't until I reached Antoine that I realized that I had unintentionally wandered outside the considered safety zone. I decided I needed to keep this thought with me while I conversed, I was pretty sure that my mind would get distracted all too easily…

He looked at me as though he were trying not to smile. "Is that all you have to say after the many days of your disappearance?"

I felt my heart beating in excitement, like a kid of Christmas who was finally given the chance to open their present…(Not that Antoine was a present. I mean, not in _that _way. Ugh, you know what? I'm shutting up now.) "I…I guess I'm just dazed or something."

He looked concerned. "Have you fallen ill?"

"No, I'm totally fine." I was touched that he cared. But then, I'm a sentimental person. I'm touched when _anyone _cares. "But what about you?...Oh snap, what about Raha? He must be worried!" I could feel myself getting ready to take a guilt trip.

"He was…" Antoine looked away briefly. "Worried would be a suitable word." I thought a caught a glimpse of a smirk and realized he was teasing me. Apparently Antoine was all for buying my ticket for this guilt trip.

I gave him a withering look and he grinned, finally looking at me. So…I guess he was packing my bags for the trip too. "Antoine, stop making me feel guilty! Making me feel bad isn't going to make Raha feel better!"

"Well, no, I would think not…" He paused. "But it would make _me_ feel better."

I sighed and crossed my arms across my chest. "If I told you that you're going to hell for that, would that be considered offensive?"

His eyes widened and I felt a stab of worry that he wouldn't get that I was joking. But my face being so quick to react with my noteworthy odd expressions must have been right on the job because he immediately looked at me like he was going to burst out laughing. "I would remark on the peculiarity of a young woman saying such rash things."

"Only cause' you deserved it." I retorted, trying to keep myself from smiling back.

His eyebrow raised. "What is this crime you speak of?"

"It's the crime of being…a jerk." _I think I'm losing my touch when it comes to retorts…_

He shook his head and patted my head. If anyone else did that I would feel uncomfortable, but this was Antoine. This was the guy who I owed a lot to so I guess I didn't care really if he could have a retort duel with me. Once in a while, I needed to be taken a peg down.

"Speaking of crimes…I have overheard of certain such crimes of a sort that has been occurring repeatedly about Acre." I attempted not to look at him straight.

I shrugged and looked around. "Well, this place _is _pretty shady, Antoine. I mean, I'm kind of surprised _we're_ not getting mugged as we speak." I put my hands on the pockets of my tunic. "Unless they _pickpocketed _us." I donned on a shocked look as Antoine laughed.

"This area has not had troubles for a long few months since…well, I believe that you remember it clearly."

It took me a moment to realize what he was alluding to. My expression grew dark. "Oh." I never forgot it. I just never wanted to remember that place. It was a dark hospital that was lacking in sanity. "I'm glad that it's closed down."

"Many people were so confused after it happened. A lot of the guards were in disarray as well." Antoine had a strange expression on his face that seemed to resemble…regret?

"Don't tell me you would have wanted to stay there?"

He paused, his expression grim and his eyes dark. "No. Never. Not like that." _Meaning if the conditions were different, you would have considered staying? _I wasn't sure if I was satisfied with that answer but I let it go.

"So what did you mean by the crimes?" I had an idea in my head that was somewhat there yet not. It was like the idea was fading from memory because I wasn't supposed to have it. I didn't quite understand why, but I attempted to hang on to it. "I have a feeling I may know what you're talking about but at the same time, I think I'm not supposed to mention it."

"Hmm." He looked at me, obviously interested at my words. Made me regret saying them instantly. "One would wonder what you mean by such words."

"Just tell me what the crimes are." I pushed the original subject onward. _Darn me and my unintentional habit of going off topic. _

He paused a little bit more, looking at me, probably trying to psych me out (would have worked probably, I crumble easily under pressure). Then he spoke gravely. "Murder."

"W-what?" It caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting something so serious. I would expect a string of thieves probably but…murder? "Wait a second, Antoine, _murder _would imply some premeditation or whatever they call it. Are you sure they are murders?"

He seemed to prickle at the question, but I could tell his irritation was not directed at me but rather the person who dealt the blow. "I only call them murders because some of the men he fell on with his blade were my friends." He looked off into the distance. "Some I had trained myself."

I didn't know what to say. I only managed so say, "I'm sorry, Antoine." It was a pathetic comfort for his dead friends.

"Some of those men helped me with the patients. They were willing to look after their return to their homes or at least settle them in somewhere. Give them a chance at life." He was somewhere else now. It was like he wasn't even talking to me but the phantom of the man who took their lives away.

I whispered, touching his arm. "It must have been hard."

He held my hand in response. "Not as hard as it will be for their murderer." He gave me a squeeze. "I fear he will not survive an encounter with me."

_But what if that isn't what happens? What if __**you're**__the one who ends up at the end of the blade on the ground? _I thought back to that man on the table, the putrid smell of rotting flesh and pus, the blood, the paleness of his skin. I shivered as my brain cruelly gave me an image of Antoine on that table.

He noticed my movement and patted my shoulder. "I apologize. Perhaps we should speak of happier things."

"Eh." I surprisingly had nothing to offer as a tangent topic. The somber mood made my brain go on pause.

He smiled, not put off by my oddly slow response. "We could speak of you and your liking for that young man."

"Oh god, Antoine NO, I-…"

"What was his name?" He started walking, which gave me no choice but to follow him. "Oh dear, I believe you made no mention towards his name. How unbelievably rude of you, Kaylyn."

"Shut up, Antoine." I muttered through my teeth as I attempted to pull him back to where I was. I was too acutely aware of the fact that I _wasn't _supposed to wander off. _And_ the fact that the guy he insisted on talking about was probably _miles _away from here. I didn't know if I was supposed to be sad or relieved.

He raised an eyebrow. "Dearest Kaylyn. Do I embarrass you?"

I prickled at him unintentionally hitting a nerve when he called me "Dearest" as that was what Gervaise like referring to me as. Even though it was usually when he was teasing me, I was determined not to let Antoine know that. "Probably not as much as I embarrass you…or will embarrass you." I retorted.

He opened his mouth to say something but then I heard the familiar voices of burly men. The quality of that tone of voice was just something you couldn't easily erase from your mind…And neither were the image of their bodies to match.

"Antoine! What brings our brother to this dismal place?" He laughed as he clapped a hand on Antoine's shoulder, the others crowding around Antoine like a horde of puppies to a bowl of treats.

"I would ask the same of you, Laurent. Where have you been all this time, my friend?" He looked him up and down and I did the same. He and his men looked in well enough condition but also looked like they just came out of a fight. Except they also got really beat up in the process.

Actually, it looked like they pulled off a mission impossible escape. I was left wondering what they could have possibly been doing last night…

My mind made a connection that I was scared to make.

Antoine fortunately took my mind off that grim subject as he starting talking to these men he was so familiar with. I seemed surreal. How was it that everyone I was meeting somehow had a connection with one another? The lines were not clear, but they were there…

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I squeaked in surprise.

"Such an excitable thing you are, your husband will have to deal with that, I wager." The man winked at me as I blushed for a instant before recovering myself from being so jumpy.

I tried to look for a name in my mind from where I remembered him and managed to salvage it. "Hey Anton…" I said with hesitance while watching Antoine go off and talk with the man he had called Laurent. It really wasn't any of my business to know yet…I felt as though I really needed to know.

"How is the lad?" I jumped back to reality as I looked at Anton, realizing that he must have been there when the guy got injured.

I tried to look positive. "He's not dying…"

"Lord," He put a hand to his face. "He is in pain, is he?"

Truthfully, I wasn't sure what exact condition he was in. He wasn't dead, but comfort-wise I knew absolutely nothing. Ever since last night, I went out of my way to avoid being in the room with that guy. Not really for my sake but for _his_. There was nothing I really could have contributed to except being useless. So I settled for answering, "I…I don't know. But I think the danger has passed at least."

Thankfully, he seemed satisfied with this answer and nodded. I felt him look intently at me as I looked at my hands and began to fiddle around with my fingers. "The blade was not in your hand, lass."

I looked at him. "No, I know that." I rubbed my face, feeling self conscious. "I just feel useless, is all. I mean, I wasn't able to help. I was more likely to faint or puke at the sight of him." I chuckled. "Probably both, actually."

"Do you study medicine?...Or perhaps you are a master of healing?" I thought he was joking with me.

"Well, no…but-…"

"Then what is this fuss 'bout? Time will come when you'll learn, no need to rush it, but at least you know that what you'll need to know now." He grinned. "Ya know?"

Somehow, I was able to actually get what he meant. "Yah. I know." I mimicked his accent and got a laugh out of him as he clasped my shoulder.

By the time I looked back at Antoine he was concluding speaking with Laurent. It didn't look as though the conversation was about ponies and rainbows. The subject had obviously grim as I overheard Antoine asked almost too loudly, "Are you sure of this?"

Laurent leaned in close to Antoine and seemed to nod as he said something that I couldn't hear. Looking at their expressions, I imagined what they were talking about probably had something to do with what Antoine was mentioning to me earlier about the crimes of murder.

I turned to Anton, deciding not to skip about the bush anymore. "Are they talking about the murders?"

Anton stiffened and his face grew taut. "…Where did you hear of that?"

"I'm not going to lie. Antoine and I was just talking about it before we ran into you guys."

"That is not a subject for young ladies like you to be speaking about." Another guy interjected, suddenly beside us.

It wasn't until he spoke that I realized he had been there. I would have nearly yelped if I hadn't been beside Anton who was quick to respond. "Ye keep out of this, Colin de Bois. You're as experienced as a babe, what would you know of ladies and their subjects?"

The man flushed at the question, his beard was short and black, set on chiseled features and his eyes were brown as fresh soil. "More than you'll ever know Anton Valle." He was refusing to look at me and instead, his eyes were set on Anton. "Least I ask for the girls when I go about the red district."

_Oh SHIT. That is waaay more than I need to know about these guys._ I managed to interject before Anton sprung his fists mercilessly on this guy. "What does it matter if we like boys or girls?" I laughed nervously.

"I like boys." I gestured to myself.

"You obviously like girls." I gestured to the man named Colin.

"And Anton likes…people who aren't rude _and_ who also don't make fun of his sexuality." I said pointedly in the direction of Colin who crossed his arms, obviously not amused.

I heard Antoine laugh and we turned in his direction. He was walking towards us. "Making friends, are we?"

I tilted me head with a huge smile. "You know me. I'm _super _friendly!"

Antoine and Laurent were smiling at me moments before they turned to Colin. I swear the atmosphere temperature turned hot. Colin could sense that he was possible going to be gang raped with countless scolding. "What did ya say to her, you little-…"

"Now, now, Laurent, let us be civil about this." He removed his gloves with a smile and moved towards Colin. His expression turned dark. "Do tell us what you told the girl and make it truthful. I am not in the mood for indirect answers."

_What are they going to do? Kill him. Gosh these guys need to calm down. _Don't get me wrong, I was flattered, but I didn't want them to beat up a guy just because he was sporting his opinion. That would make me kind of a hypocrite wouldn't it? I mean, I like sporting my opinion like it was an actual sport. Gold medal for the Olympics and all that. (I wish.)

"Guys, it's ok. He just said that I was talking about things that weren't really lady-like or whatever." I turned to him. "Right?"

"More or less." He grumbled, looking very much like a dejected bull dog.

"So. Before we go off and beat up people, let's at least get our facts straight…" I paused. "_Then _you can beat up people to your heart's content."

Antoine had the grace to look almost embarrassed. "The situation has grown tense and has been grating on us, but I know that is not an excuse, Kaylyn. I apologize."

"You're apologizing to me?"

Laurent responded with a straight face."…Well, we did nothing wrong to _him._" He looked at Colin with the calm countenance of a deadly surgeon. "If he wants our respect…he best be working hard to earn it."

_Ouch, that's harsh. _I suppose this was the burden of being born a guy. You had to live with the constant expectations of being the ultimate man. At least, that's what I assume the goal. I wouldn't really know…you know, since I was born a girl.

I turned to Colin. "That's rough, buddy."

"Strange girl." Was all he said in response.

"You have no idea." I responded with a grin…though I couldn't help but feel that something was off.

* * *

"What do you mean 'she's not here'?" Ryan was right on being confused while he was boiling close to worry. He looked at Makin and put a hand on his good arm to restrain him. Just in case. He already felt Makin tense and knew that things were going to get ugly if they didn't tread lightly.

The fact that Gervaise looked just as disturbed didn't help either. "She isn't here!"

"Please elaborate on how you lost a _girl, _Gervaise. I think this will be an interesting story." Rosette was not impressed. Though Ryan thought that wasn't saying much.

Ryan felt Makin struggle to move and get out of his grip. "This is not right."

"The back door." Rosette was pointing to the back of the room. The door was wide open as though someone had forgotten to close it. No sign of struggle. _That doesn't look normal._ No one would be stupid enough to leave a door into their home open for anyone to come in.

So that left the assumption that she left by herself at her own will. The question left now was _why_?

"God forbid she has been kidnapped." Rosette sighed.

Ryan groaned in response. "Ugh. I'd hope not." _That would be a whole other twisted sort of coincidence._

"Do not bring such thoughts to air." Makin grimaced as though the pain in his shoulder became emphasized. "Knowing Kae-lin, she is liken to wandering…And getting lost." He managed to chuckle slightly, to Ryan's relief.

Gervaise suddenly turned to Makin. "You speak with such familiarity…One would think things…"

There was a long pause as Makin noted his tone. "…Take care in what you mean to say…sir."

_Oh shit._ Ryan was unsure if he would be able to intrude in this conversation before their emotions became too erratic. The atmosphere suddenly felt thick in coming anger that Ryan was immediately intimidated beyond words. _I need to say something._ The words refused to come.

"Now that I think on it, I have not been too fond of your familiarity of Kae-lin either." Makin continued, and Ryan knew that he just missed a chance to intervene.

"At least I pronounce her name correctly." Gervaise was relentless.

_Ryan, damn it, it's now or never! _"GUYS!" Ryan squeaked and coughed as he regained his voice. "Shouldn't we be…I don't know…_looking_ for her?"

"Finally. Someone is speaking sense!" Exclaimed the girl called Rosette as she peaked her head from outside the doorway. Ryan didn't even realize that that she had left the room. It amazed him how she seemed to move about with ninja-like quality yet paradoxically carry all the traits of a very horrible ninja.

"Well? How long do you all intend on standing there and squabbling? Nothing to do now except to get out here and start searching." She continued. Ryan watched Makin and Gervaise pause and look at each other for a bit longer and then seem to grasp a momentary truce as they silently took leave.

It was surprising to everyone when they heard what Rosette said next.

"…I think I see her."

* * *

"It does seem a bit odd."

"A bit? It's most unusual, the man does not remain in one area but travels from one part of the district to the next. There is no place safe from this killer!"

We had somehow moved back to Antoine's home to talk more on the affair of the mysterious man garbed in white who was keen on killing "random" guards. Unlike me, the guys only remarked on the size of the home and did a few teasing remarks but the architecture was completely lost on them when they forwarded the conversation to talk about murders. That was apparently more attractive.

"When I get my hands on him…" Anton's hands were gripping around the invisible neck of the murderer. He seemed to be winning.

"Likely you are to lose those hands." Colin seemed unlikely to forgive Anton for his remarks earlier and used every suicidal chance to get back at him. I was wondering why he seemed to make such a big deal out of it because he didn't seem to like the white hooded man any more than the others. "Have you forgotten what happened to Aimeric? The man is merciless, he has no qualms about killing."

"Yes. I believe we established such facts…" Even Antoine was having a hard time being patient with Colin. "After all, we do name him a _killer._"

"You speak of tracking him down, yet time passes and we find ourselves in the same place, with more questions, with less of our brothers standing!" Colin was a downer but I felt that this point he was at least valid and worth worrying about.

"It's not hopeless until you think it is." I interjected. "Look, let's think about the things you know about this guy first. It's better than constantly wondering about what you _don't _know, cause' we know how much help that has been." I couldn't shake off the feeling in my gut that I was somewhat familiar with this hooded man but I couldn't place a face or a name to him so my brain was confused on how I supposedly felt that I knew him.

"This." Antoine pointed to me. "This is a splendid idea, Kaylyn. We have all had a sort of encounter with this man before. So often we know him to be the same man."

"That's a start." I put out encouragingly. Any place was better than this unsure spot we were put in that involved Colin popping in and pointing out the obvious mistakes. "Wait a minute, Antoine, are you sure that it's the same person?"

Everyone in the room were exchanging looks. Anton confirmed. "It is the same man." He went off into a daze, thinking back. "There have been others that were similar, but none were like this man."

"He moves like the devil." I didn't see who said that but I was pretty sure that the tone resembled a certain someone named Colin. "The shadows move for this man and hide him until he reveals himself as your death."

"That doesn't sound mythical at all." I wasn't sure how I felt about glorifying the man who nearly killed Aimeric and almost felt really ticked off. "And I'm pretty sure the devil would be insulted that someone out there is impersonating him."

"I've heard of another like him from my brother in Jerusalem. Jumps from district to district and seems to kill the guards indiscriminately." Anton was being so helpful in this group session. If I were a teacher, I'd be giving him some candy. _And _a gold star. "One man of note was killed there, not my brother's district, but he was chased through the roofs and the streets until the man took him down."

"Yes. I read the report on that." I didn't find it surprising that Antoine investigated more on Napalouse. He was definitely the thorough type. "The man was found to be a slave trader. Most of those kidnapped were infirm, prostitutes, mentally unstable and…the outcasts." Antoine looked briefly at me.

I smacked my hand to my chest. "You got me, Antoine!"

"Constantly getting kidnapped."

I shrugged. "It's an occupational hazard."

Colin was quick to keep us on track. "Wait a moment, you speak as though the men he kill are connected somehow."

"Only those two. The others…there is little reason for me get more _involved_, or so I am politely told." The others were nodding with him in understanding. This justice system felt a little flawed…If there was even a system to be called for.

"That's okay. Maybe this is all we need."

Antoine gave me a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"You said there are others. He's been to other cities. How many people has he killed total? You don't need to know who they are specifically. What's important is that we can assume they're connected." I felt like giving myself a high five.

There was a pause and then all of a sudden I was being bombarded with compliments and man hugs. My hair was being tousled. I hated getting my hair tousled…But I didn't care. Antoine was talking to me as I deliberated this thought. "You are different from that young lady who was captured and taken into the healing ward."

I thought on it a little more and realized that I _was _different. "I've been through a lot. It's hard not to grow up in the process." I started a thought about my parents being shocked and then got briefly frustrated when I realized I didn't remember their faces. I didn't even remember what _home_ was.

Antoine looked at me as though he wanted to say something but then I realized Colin was speaking again. When I looked to _him_, I noticed how intently he was staring at me. Kind of like someone interrogating a mastermind criminal and trying to figure out just _how exactly _they stole the money from a high security bank. I was _not _appreciative.

"Just how is it that you got captured…? Or was it even a capture?" I was especially not appreciative of what I thought he was implying.

Antoine didn't like it either. "I stood witness to it happening. Garnier saw a young girl wandering about and alone with no one to speak for and took it upon himself to 'liberate' her." Antoine was kind enough not to mention the part where he also hoisted me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried me into said "healing ward".

"Perhaps she planned for it to happen that way." At this point, I was too angry to look at him.

I could only look at Antoine and watch his face curl into disbelief. Didn't take long for it to turn to anger. "Have you fallen from reason? Why do you speak in this manner towards her?"

I heard Colin stand up as the chair he was sitting in creaked and slid across the floor roughly. (Yes, still refusing to look at him.) "Are you all fools?" Did this guy _want _to get beat up? "This girl appears from nowhere a-and…_causes_ things to happen!"

"I don't cause things to happen!" I was standing up now and looking at him. My hands were clenched into tight fists and all of a sudden I could feel my muscles tense.

He pointed at me. "I was there! I _saw you!_"

The air was still as everyone in the room digested what he meant. The silence refused to settle and I felt even more uncomfortable when the realization dawned on me. _He's talking about being there. When I escaped from that place…Oh shit._

_But there's no reason for him to find me suspicious for it, right? Unless he's talking about…_ "That's correct." He seemed to read my face like the traitorous open book it was. "I saw you running, but it coincided so perfectly when that man murdered Ganier de Napalouse...Everyone was confused and running but I saw everything. I saw the man in white take his chance without hesitation when you ran."

"A coincidence, surely." Antoine put out, though I saw him look nervously towards me. Antoine was in on my escape and had made sure the way had been clear for me and not that many guards would be chasing me. Hopefully, Collin didn't see that too.

"A coincidence that played out harmoniously well." Colin scoffed. "So well that one would be a fool not to consider it suspicious. How can one not assume that she and man were consorting with one another?"

Antoine didn't lose a beat. "How _dare _you make such accusations on one you barely know!" He gestured to me. "She is but a girl." I would have been insulted if I didn't know that Antoine was trying to help me look helplessly incompetent. Not that he needed help. I was usually helplessly incompetent.

Colin refused to see that though. "She is one of them!" He came towards me, but Anton and few others stepped in front of me like a protective wall. He was unsurprisingly relentless however and looked at me, pointing accusingly. "She is a Saracen like them. Can you not see it? How can you all be so blin-…"

"That is ENOUGH!" Anton pushed Colin roughly, and for a few moments I could hear his voice echo briefly through the room. Great acoustics.

My cheeks warmed up as I felt myself feel fully aware of the fact that I was the darkest person in the room. I observed my arm and realized that though my skin wasn't that dark when I first got here, over time, it had darkened. Despite knowing I shouldn't, I felt the sudden urge to run from the room.

"Look how unnerved she is!"

"I will not hesitate to cut your tongue, boy, if you do not shut that damned mouth of yours!" Anton replied sharply, he looked like he was considering cutting him with more than just words. I was in awe at how protective these men were of me. I was a stranger and yet…

Antoine was beside me and put a hand on my shoulder, as I looked up at him, I found myself relieved to find he still trusted me. "I can vouch for her."

"Of course _you_ could vouch for her." He looked to the others. "He possesses affection for the girl. He thinks her a pet."

_That racist son of a bitch. _Even when I was dealing with Rosette's obvious bigotry, I didn't feel so angry as I did now. At the same time, I also didn't feel as threatened by her as I did Colin. It was easy to despise and go against the word of a frivolous spoiled girl. For a young man who was armed to the teeth with legitimate words and weapons, I found myself feeling horridly meek.

Maybe it was some weird double standard…No. No, it's definitely the fact that he has a sword on his hip. The fact that he's twitchy like a jumpy kid cornered in a paintball gun fight made me nervous. Thank goodness that sword wasn't a gun.

"I will hear no more of this." I looked at Antoine with a look of pure anguish. "And damned I will be if I allow her to hear any more either." Antoine took me into his arms and pushed me towards the doorway. Him and I shared a look between us before I nodded and silently exited the room.

I was glad to be out of there and found myself walking quickly when I heard more shouting erupt in that room. Most of it was Colin, I think he didn't want to let me go. When I found the set of stairs that I recognized, I quickly went up to the room I was looking for, feeling my heart beat in my chest.

I knocked on the door. "Raha?" My voice sounded pitifully like a squeak. I couldn't wait for an answer and opened the door and dashed in. I remembered to softly close the door behind me.

I wanted to cry, but didn't feel it appropriate to cry in front of Raha. Then I realized that the reason for the lack of answer earlier was because there was a lack of…well, Raha. The room looked as empty as my brain when I racked for answers in a test. Actually, to be more accurate, it looked more like when my family moved out of our house. There was room for everything. _Anything._

I felt too shocked for a moment as I sat down on the bed and laid down. _There's no one here. But that could mean anything right?_ "Raha? Where are you?" I whispered into the bed. _The only things that I'm thinking of are bad things…Shit._

* * *

"I thought I saw her."

"You seem to think a lot of things." Gervaise almost sounded bitter as he slowed to a stop, catching his breath. Everyone in the group soon followed into an open street with bustling people. It was difficult to approximate who _anyone_ was in this mess. There was also the fact that looking people in the eye was apparently somehow insulting to their honor.

At least, that's how it seemed to Ryan. He didn't even go out of his way to do it. It was an accident. It was an impulse. He was a guy who automatically needed to look at people's faces. You kind of get used to it when you work for a blacksmith who cussed enough to put a sailor to shame and offended a lot of people. (Sometimes, Ryan found himself needing to recognize faces to make sure they wouldn't be following them. It happened a few times.)

Makin was struggling, but he refused any words hoping to convince him to rest. Even if it seemed obvious that his shoulder was not doing him any favors. "Rye-an, there is no need for such worry…"

"Really? 'Cause I think your shoulder says otherwise." He softly poked his friend's shoulder.

Makin exclaimed predictably and glared for a moment at Ryan before his expression softened, almost pleading. "I thought I saw her too."

"We all did." Rosette insisted. "I'm not wrong. She was with those men. The guards." Ryan thought he had seen his sister but he hadn't been sure. Rather, he didn't want to be sure of it. Some of those guards looked familiar, but he wasn't sure about their standing with the bulky men.

They left on good terms…kind of. But being out in broad daylight (even though it did nothing to improve how depressing everything looked) seemed to make things feel different. Like the playing field was no longer in their gain…It probably had to do with all the people.

The fact that there was still a lot of people examining the situation about the whole broken window with that whiny girl added a lot to the ever building caution.

Ryan lowered his voice and leaned towards his friend. "Is this the life you plan on living for the rest of your life, Makin?" Being injured and constantly on your toes. If that's what he was aiming for, he was hitting the bull's-eye and winning the big prize. Confetti, anyone?

Makin only grimaced and looked forward, trying to look normal as they found a bench for him to sit down (finally giving in to Ryan's worry). Gervaise looked as though he were trying desperately trying not to be annoyed…which got Ryan annoyed…until Ryan realized what he was feeling and stopped himself. _We're not going to that dark place again, Ryan. _

Fortunately, Rosette proved to be resourceful when it came to tense situations. "Gervaise. We will go ahead and look for Kaylyn." She looked to Ryan and Makin. "And you two will stay here." Again, it did not seem like a suggestion. However, at this point, Ryan wasn't really caring about the girl being bossy, just as long as they were getting somewhere.

Er, rather, as long as someone was going somewhere and making progress.

"Ok, we'll stay here." Ryan answered before Makin could protest and put his hand on his friend's other shoulder (the uninjured one) to quiet him. Ryan looked at Gervaise in conflict with himself as he opened his mouth to speak, but the girl was quick and pushed him into the crowd.

"Make haste! Gervaise, just when I thought you were proving to be useful, you stand around like a fish out of water." It goes without saying that they quickly hurried out of sight with Gervaise not saying a word. The three young men still had a difficult time talking back to the loud Rosette. Even when one of them was an assassin in training.

Sitting there on a bench in this desolate place is not amiable for the friends. This was no park bench on a sunny day in Central Park. There were people moving about but Ryan kept on feeling like he was going to get mugged or killed. Maybe even both. He didn't want to make assumptions about people, but they were all gritty and had a look that made you think they stared the Death in the face and was unimpressed.

Amid the noise of people moving around, Ryan was surprised to feel a firm hand on his shoulder. After doing a quick calculation that it could by no means be either his or Makin's hand, he was left to assume it was someone they knew.

He was correct. "Do you think this all a game?" And Ryan remembered to be scared of Rashid again.

"No, sir…" Ryan paused as a curious thought slipped into his brain. "Though for some reason, I think this entire world is."

"What?"

Ryan coughed. "Oh, nothing." _Now why did I say that?_ It was like his brain was trying to get him to remember something important. He wondered if it had something to do with his inability to remember his family.

Rashid looked at Ryan strangely but sighed as he turned to Makin. "Let me see the wound." He almost sounded concerned as he took Makin's arm. Ryan watched as Makin was looking down and refused to look Rashid in the face. It was understandable considering the last he saw Rashid, he basically forbade him from leaving to look for Kaylyn…And then he went ahead and did exactly that.

"I suppose I cannot blame you for doing what you did," Rashid adjusted Makin's tunic to look more thoroughly at the shoulder. "I would have done the same thing for Khairiya."

Makin and Ryan exchanged a look, shocked that Rashid would be so forgiving. Rashid noticed their exchange and looked tempted to do one of Kaylyn's eye rolls. "Moving on, I believe we should go," He stood up and did a quick scope around. "While you two were bumbling about, I was doing my own tracking."

"So you actually made more progress than us, I'm assuming."

"Naturally." Rashid smiled. "What else would one expect of my caliber?"

"Rashid, I think your ego is showing." Ryan helped Makin stand up. "A little inappropriate considering there are children about."

Like Ryan intended, Makin started laughing as Rashid only gave him a questionable look. Which was to be expected. What wasn't expected was when a certain hooded figured appeared out of nowhere beside Rashid. Ryan felt his heart attempt to jump out of his ribcage. _HOW?!..WHEN?!_

"I scoped out the building like you requested and it seems she is inside. I could not get a good look though." As usual, he delivered the news like a person reading off a grocery list. This was just one of the many things he had to do before he went off doing much more important things, apparently.

Rashid must have sensed something that went completely over the boys' heads because he gave the other assassin a long and hard stare before saying, "What else, Altair?"

"Nothing I cannot handle."

Rashid sighed, bordering on agitation. "I thought we were past this. I thought you had changed."

"It is because I have changed that I would not see any of you go towards that place." He seemed adamant and Ryan realized he would not be telling them the location of the building. He didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed. This was his sister they were talking about, but then again, it sounded like trouble. Not that he felt that this one assassin would be any more capable than another seasoned assassin, an assassin in training and a young man who knew the bare minimum of being a blacksmith. (Most of his learned repertoire from that old man was a plethora of ways to cuss people off.)

Rather, Altair seemed really capable. One moment he was here helping with their situation and the other moment he was sure he was off taking care of whatever task he was set up with. It's just the way he held himself with such high regard that made Ryan feel that this man was adept at going solo on his work. Rashid seemed to agree with Ryan's thought. "You ask for certain death to go by yourself."

"I ask for nothing." He replied without hesitation. "I seek only answers. There is no need for bloodshed."

"You speak of a need. I speak of a want for it. Do you know you are compromised?" Rashid registered the look on Altair's face. A brief look of shock and was quickly paved over with the same stoic expression. It seemed that Rashid figured out what Altair was attempting to hide.

He paused and turned his face away. "I do not know what you speak of."

"You do not seem to know how to lie either." Rashid chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. There was a small silence that followed, and a quiet understanding was established in that moment. Ryan and Makin exchanged expressions as they watched the two men speak a silent conversation. Ryan was past trying to understand what these men were thinking but was hoping that they would soon do something more productive than standing around.

"Better that I go." Rashid inconspicuously gestured at the two boys to follow as he weaved through the crowd with Altair close beside him. "My reputation here is unknown and unspoken of." He glanced at Altair with a smirk. "Just as it should be."

Altair looked as though he deliberated the thought of attempting to convince Rashid otherwise…but then realized that it would wind down to just being that. An attempt. So Altair merely nodded as he took Rashid by the shoulder and pulled him into his confidence. Conveniently excluding Makin and Ryan.

"You'd think they would include us…" Ryan muttered, with a sideways look at Makin.

Makin only sighed and looked at his shoulder. "Perhaps it's for the best."

Looking ahead, through the crowd, Ryan was unsure.

* * *

I tackled the disappointing thoughts in my head that seemed to continuously insist really horrible conclusions for the reason that Raha wasn't in this room at this particular moment…And the fact that it was empty and unused like Disdain's mind. (I kept on calling her Disdain I was already starting to forget her real name.)

_Heheh, good one, self._

_Yeah! Mental high five- no wait, we should be worried right now. Stop it._

_You started it._

…_Oh shut up._

"I need to get out of here." Staying in the room wasn't helping me at all, if anything, it was throwing my nerves into a frenzy, like they were the kernels being heated in a microwave, popping uncontrollably. If I stayed any longer, I was pretty sure they were going to burn out.

I nearly tripped on myself as I rushed for the door and to top it off, I had a more challenging time trying to turn the door knob than I really should have. _Good thing no one is here to see that…_ By the time I got into the hallway, I looked from the left to the right as I tried to decide on the fly where to go next.

_Going outside for a little bit might help._

I was moving and went to an open window and tried to figure out how to go outside. Feeling the sun on my face felt relieving. It wasn't as hot as it was in Masyaf and I found myself almost missing that considering I had spent a while there…I didn't know what to think, breathing in the air that seemed to taste almost putrid with corruption and sadness.

Where was my eyeliner? I'm getting emotional, this requires dramatic makeup.

I saw something move at the corner of my vision and realized it was a person. Then I did another realization that it was not some stray cat or dog, but Raha! "Raha!" I shouted automatically and waved like a person who was stranded on an island.

He was looking pensive and sitting, his legs were covered with a blanket as he was sitting in a chair. He looked up at me and smiled, "Have you been here the entire time?"

"I'm sorry I ran off!"

"If you were truly sorry, you would be down here telling me so." He laughed as he gestured me to come. Not that I required much coercing. I found the stairs and immediately made my way down into the back enclosed garden that I wasn't surprised the Antoine had. (That rich bastard.)

By the time I was close to him, I realized that Raha wasn't sitting in a chair. He was sitting in a wheel chair. I felt like I should have been sad and tearing up, but all I could say was, "Nice wheels, man."

If Raha didn't know me, I've pretty sure I wouldn't blame him for being offended. But being Raha, he wasn't. Which is why I loved him when he said, "The design is brilliant, no? And the wheels are…awesome."

I nearly spazzed from Raha using the word "awesome". _I shouldn't be finding this so freaking cute! This is freaking adorable._ "How did you guys come by it? It's not exactly common."

"Antoine is a talented man. When the doctor told him that I would be bed ridden for the rest of my life, he would leave it at that." He was looking at his hands in his lap with a warm smile. He looked adorably attractive when he smiled. I wanted to shrink him, put him in my pocket and save him for a depressing day.

"That's so freaking sweet! I'm going to get cavities from how sweet this is!" Was I flapping my arms like a bird? I believe I was.

Raha chuckled and reached for my hand. "He was angry at you at first, but I told him you would be fine." It was unreal to think that I would be seeing Raha in a chair for the rest of his life. _I feel like that day, more than just his bones were broken._

"You didn't have to…But thanks, Raha, you looking out for me, it means a lot."

"I'm only returning the favor." He smiled, patting me hand. _Bless this man. Bless him SO MUCH._

I sat down and took in the slight sun that was shining down on us. The temperature felt perfect but I found myself conflicted, wishing for the god damned hot weather for Masyaf. It would mean that I was with my friends and my brother…but at the same time, I couldn't deny I enjoyed being reunited with my friends here.

Speaking of which… "There you are." I turned around to see Antoine, the other guys were nowhere in sight. I wondered if I should be worried, but Antoine began talking again. "I should have suspected that you two would find each other."

"She looked concerned before she found me, Antoine. Did you know tell her?"

"I was much too preoccupied with finding her again to grace her with current information."

I turned to Antoine. "Don't be a little shit, Antoine." He gaped as I turned to Raha. "He was too busy giving me a guilt trip, but I grant that it was much deserved, so you could say it was a justifiable reason for not keeping me up to speed."

"That mouth of yours." Antoine patted my head. "It's gotten worse."

"_Something_ has to counteract that snarkiness that you developed." I smirked, but I felt my cheeks heat. It seemed that nowadays, I didn't really care about censoring myself anymore. My parents wouldn't approve. (Even if I couldn't remember their faces, it seemed right that they wouldn't approve. It was such a "parent" thing to do.)

Oh well, it was too late to regret things now.

_Don't you mean, "It's too fucking late to fucking regret shit now"?_

_Why thank you, self. Was there any possibility you could have cussed more?_

_And try and outdo Baha Al Din's record? HA, don't make me laugh._

_Good point._

"Do you think she realizes when her face does that?" Antoine was sitting next to Raha, leaning towards him.

I growled. "Shut up, Antoine."

"If only I could, my dear." He replied sweetly.

"So much love here." Raha laughed.

I couldn't resist…"So happy together!~"

Antoine interjected at the speed of light. "NO. NO SINGING." What a party pooper! It was like Rashid was still here, but acting vicariously through Antoine.

"I haven't sang for a while now, I've been good about that." I pouted, feeling a tad exasperated. "COME ON." Mostly because I hadn't been actually _feeling_ like singing with the moods being so freaking somber. You know, with people nearly dying…and stuff.

Antoine, still looking amused, chuckled and opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when one of the men came crashing into the backyard. It was Anton, and it didn't look like he was going to tell us to come inside because there was cake. (I'm going to be disappointed forever, it seems).

Still dwelling over the utter lack of pastries and sweets in this situation, I heard Antoine ask, "What has happened?" He was already on his feet and Raha was looking concerned.

He looked grave. "There is someone trying to get inside."

"We are well barricaded here, Anton." Antoine's shoulders relaxed a bit. "They will not be able to get in." There was a small uncertainty that still seeped into his voice. I think Raha noticed and lightly touched Antoine's arm, who looked down at him in response and tried smiling back.

"It's not like an army, right? It's just one person." I added.

"No, it seems to be more than just one…" Anton wasn't really catching on to the optimistic aura I tried to get going on here. "It's him. It's that man."

I looked at all of them and could feel the tension rise.

This is not going to be fun…is it?

* * *

Phew! Long chapter!

I just thought I needed to pick things up and have a clash of characters...Huzzah!

Again, thanks to everyone who kept with me this long. It's because of all of you that this chapter was able to be formed into existence! Yay, spiritual teamwork!~


End file.
